Back Down to You
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: Grávida aos 16 anos, Bella decide colocar o bebê para adoção e continuar sua vida. Dez anos depois, sua vida se resume ao trabalhar como publicitaria, mas Bella repensará sobre certas escolhas quando a criança que ela colocou no mundo precisa de sua ajuda
1. Capítulo I

**OLÁ! Mais uma fic estreando, aquele friozinho gostoso na barriga e a ansiedade me comendo viva. Não aguentei e postei logo essa fic que eu venho trabalhando a algum tempo junto com minha beta Line Lins. Espero de verdade que vocês curtam cada momento que estou preparando para a fic. Reviews são mais que bem vindas, são necessárias para a autora aqui ficar feliz. **

**Show me the love, queridas! **

**Steph Meyer é dona do vampirão que brilha e da Bellinha com sangue doce, mas eu sou dona dessa Bellinha e desse Edward que vocês vão amar! **

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

_2001_

Todas as cabines do único banheiro tinham que estar ocupadas. Porcaria de shopping de cidade pequena! Quando você não precisa urgentemente usar um banheiro, todos estão desocupados, mas quando é em um caso de emergência você fica olhando ao redor em busca de uma porta com o sinal de "livre". Só uma porta estava entreaberta e eu olhei para minhas duas amigas procurando apoio para fazer aquilo.

- É um banheiro de deficiente, Bella. - Angela murmurou como se tivesse medo de alguém escutar nossos pensamentos.

- É nossa única chance. - retruquei torcendo minhas pernas para não fazer xixi ali mesmo. - Ninguém vai ver.

- Vamos logo com isso. - Jessica disse me puxando pela mão e abrindo a porta da cabine.

O espaço do banheiro para deficientes era perfeito para comportar três garotas no momento mais tenso de minha vida. Não se tratava apenas de uma vontade louca de fazer xixi e sim de uma necessidade de fazer xixi em um maldito bastão de teste de gravidez. Por ser a mais velha entre nós três, Jessica foi responsável por comprar o teste enquanto eu bebia 700ml de chá gelado para que minha bexiga ficasse no ponto. Já que eu não queria ser descoberta por ninguém - pelo menos não enquanto eu ainda estava na dúvida - nós corremos para o único shopping de Forks e nos trancamos dentro do banheiro feminino para que eu pudesse fazer o teste.

- O que eu preciso fazer? - perguntei fazendo uma dança para aguentar enquanto Jessica rasgava a caixa do teste.

- Xixi nessa ponta do bastão. - ela respondeu passando os olhos pela instrução. - Depois de cinco minutos nós iremos saber.

- Ok, entendi...

Abaixei minha calcinha e peguei o bastão da mão de Jessica, o centralizando entre minhas pernas sem saber direito em que buraco ele deveria ficar, mas bastou eu estar sentada no vaso sanitário para que o xixi fizesse todo o processo natural e eu cheguei até a fechar os olhos com o alívio tomando conta de mim. Estiquei o bastão para que alguém o pegasse enquanto eu tentava tirar alguns pedaços de papel higiênico e Angela o segurou fazendo uma expressão de nojo mesmo que também estivesse usando papel para se proteger. Fechei o vaso após dar descarga e Angela deixou o bastão sobre a tampa, os olhares da três ligados no espaço em branco que deveria aparecer as linhas que iriam decidir meu futuro. Nem dava para explicar o que se passava em minha cabeça naqueles minutos eternos.

Lentamente o espaço branco foi ganhando um tom de rosa e se transformava em uma linha. Depois outra linha surgiu na mesma cor e eu olhei para Jessica sem saber o significado daquele resultado, esperando que ela me desse a resposta. Eu nunca tinha feito um teste de gravidez antes em minha vida e não achei que fosse precisar pelos próximos dez anos se possível, mas não dava para fingir que os sinais estavam lá. Menstruação atrasada mais de três semanas, meus peitos inchados, um sono terrível e vontade de vomitar toda vez que eu sentia o cheiro de fritura do refeitório da escola. Eu só tinha 16 anos, não queria ter que passar por aquela situação no meio do Ensino Médio e morando em uma cidade que tudo era motivo para muita fofoca.

- Fala, Jess. - pedi desesperada quando ela leu as instruções novamente e me lançou um olhar que não dizia nada.

- Positivo.

Caí sentada no vaso sanitário e tapei minha boca com as mãos, pois era bem capaz que eu soltasse um grito digno de filme de terror quando tomei conhecimento do que estava acontecendo. Eu estava grávida. Em nove meses uma criança iria nascer e eu nem tinha terminado a escola. Meus pais iriam me matar e não seria loucura eu ser mandada para algum colégio interno especializado em adolescentes grávidas só para evitar que o nome de minha família fosse envolvido em especulações e histórias horrorosas. Eu não sabia o que pensar naquele momento porque eu estava sentindo tudo ao mesmo tempo; nervosismo, medo, ansiedade, vontade de chorar...

- Bella... - Angela disse se agachando em minha frente. - Você está bem?

- Eu... preciso sair daqui. - murmurei pegando minha bolsa pendurada atrás da porta e a abrindo com força.

As duas me seguiram pelo shopping, até a vaga no estacionamento onde meu carro estava estacionado, preocupadas com meu silêncio. Normalmente, quando alguma coisa dessa importância acontecia, eu estaria gritando e chorando, mas até então eu estava calada e continuei enquanto dirigia para a casa de Jessica. Liguei o rádio em uma estação qualquer só para ter um barulho além do motor do carro e meus lábios estavam apertados de uma forma que me machucava, porém eu não me importava muito. Já fazia mais de meia hora que eu tinha descoberto que estava grávida e nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto saiu de mim.

- Hum, Bella? - escutei Jessica sentada ao meu lado me chamar. - Você não acha melhor parar o carro um pouco?

- Eu vou te levar em casa e depois levar a Angie na dela. Depois eu vou até a reserva falar com o Jake. - expliquei em um tom de voz que parecia que eu estava conversando apenas comigo.

- Agora? - Angela gritou se enfiando entre os bancos e me encarando. - Não é melhor você contar depois, quando estiver mais calma?

- Eu preciso fazer isso antes que... Antes que eu...

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Bella? - Jessica perguntou.

- Você não vai tirar essa criança, não é? - Angela concluiu o questionamento em um sussurro.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Eu preciso conversar com o Jake antes.

Como eu havia planejado, deixei cada uma em suas respectivas casa e dirigi até a reserva Quielute que ficava a alguns quilômetros de Fork. Não era uma viagem longa e eu já estava acostumada a fazer o caminho quase todos os finais de semana dos últimos dois anos desde que comecei a namorar Jacob. Meu primeiro namorado, o cara que eu tinha decidido perder a virgindade há alguns meses e o pai da criança que aparentemente estava sendo gerada dentro de mim. Minhas mãos segurando o volante suavam, mas esse era o único sinal de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo. Eu só iria me manifestar quando realmente estivesse pronta para expressar o que exatamente eu estava sentindo.

A casa de Jake ficava na entrada de uma floresta e como sempre seu pai estava sentado na varanda da frente conversando com Harry Cleawater, um de seus amigos que também eram amigos de meu pai. Bill e Charlie estudaram juntos, trabalharam juntos na polícia de Forks por anos, até que um acidente de carro deixou Bill paraplégico e o fez se aposentar muito mais cedo, quando Jake tinha apenas sete anos. A amizade de nossos pais foi um dos fatores que nos fez crescer juntos e mais tarde começar a namorar mesmo que as nossas famílias achassem que éramos novos demais para um relacionamento. Não queria nem pensar no que eles diriam quando descobrissem sobre a "novidade".

- Ei, Bella. - Bill me cumprimento acenando e deslizando a cadeira de rodas para mais perto.

- Oi, Bill. Oi, Harry. - acenei de volta subindo os dois degraus da escadinha na entrada. - Jake está em casa?

- Está na garagem mexendo naquela velharia que ele chama de moto.

- Vou falar com ele.

- Você vai ficar para o jantar? - ele gritou enquanto eu dava a volta na pequena casa.

- Não posso. René me mataria. - gritei de volta dando uma risada que saiu falsa, pois não era exatamente o momento mais feliz de minha vida.

Jake estava de costas para a entrada da garagem e mexia em alguma coisa no pneu da moto que ele praticamente construiu com peças velhas que comprava aos poucos. Dei duas batidas na porta de madeira para chamar sua atenção e ele me olhou por cima do ombro me dando um sorriso de canto que era um dos fatores que me fazia gostar tanto dele. Ele limpou a mão suja de graxa antes de se aproximar, mas mesmo assim ficou com as mãos afastadas de mim quando me inclinei e depositei um beijo em seus lábios quentes, assim como o restante de sua pele sempre estava em uma temperatura acima do normal.

- Problemas com a moto? - perguntei sentando em um banquinho que tinha especialmente para mim.

- Só preciso apertar alguns aros para não dar problema depois. - ele respondeu agachado em frente ao pneu e apertando _sei__-__lá__-__o__-__quê_ no aro.

- Ei, Jake. Lembra aquele dia que eu passei mal depois que nós fomos comer pizza e você achou que era porque eu tinha comido de banana?

- Eu te disse que aquela pizza te faria passar mal.

- Eu acho que eu não vomitei por causa da pizza de banana. Foi por outro motivo.

- Você estava doente? - ele perguntou ainda não demonstrando o interesse que eu queria.

- Eu acho que eu estou... grávida, sabe?

A ferramente que ele usava para aperta o aro da moto caiu com força em seu pé esquerdo e Jake ficou de pé se virando rapidamente pra mim. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, sua boca estava aberta em forma de "O" e eu conseguia escutar sua respiração pesada. Lá estava a imagem de alguém prester a pirar e eu fiquei em pé querendo me aproximar mais dele, mas sem saber como.

- Você... acha?

- Eu fiz um teste desses de farmácia e deu positivo, então isso significa que eu estou grávida.

- Como isso foi acontecer? Você não estava tomando anticoncepcional ou algo do tipo?

- Nós só estamos transando há quatro meses, Jake. Eu ainda nem conversei com uma ginecologista desde que perdi minha virgindade. Ainda não tinha dado tempo.

- Então, esse tempo todo que nós transamos sem camisinha, você estava completamente desprotegida?

- Basicamente.

- Puta que pariu, Bella!

- Eu sei! Eu também não sei o que fazer e precisava conversar com você antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

- Nós não temos muitas opções, não é? Vamos tentar criar essa criança da melhor maneira e...

- Criar? Nós só temos 16 anos! Eu não tenho idade para ser mãe.

- E o que você sugere, então? Tirar essa criança?

- Não...

- O que nós vamos fazer, Bella? Porque metade desse erro é minha culpa e eu preciso saber o que irá acontecer em minha vida daqui a alguns meses.

- Eu não sei ainda. Por enquanto eu só quero que você fique comigo e me ajude independente do que aconteça.

- É claro que eu vou ficar com você independente de qualquer coisa, Bella.

Ele me abraçou forte com seus braços malhados e o calor que seu corpo passava me acalmou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que minha cabeça parasse de se movimentar com tantos pensamentos. Contar para Jacob sobre a gravidez tinha sido uma das coisas mais difíceis em minha vida, só que o grande problema estava por vir; contar aos meus pais. Ou melhor, a Charlie. Ser filha única tinha a desvantagem de ser super protegida pelo papai e Charlie era do tipo que mesmo conhecendo Jake desde criança não nos deixava sozinhos por mais de 40 minutos para não nos dar oportunidade. O que ele não imaginava era que as tardes de sábado na casa de Jake não tinham a mesma supervisão que ele presava e qualquer minutinho já era suficiente para nos meter naquela confusão.

Eu precisava contar para meus pais antes que a gravidez avançasse e eles descobrissem de outra maneira que não fosse através de mim. Até o terceiro mês foi fácil esconder que minha barriga não estava aumentando, que eu não precisava mais comprar absorvente já que não estava menstruando e que minhas saídas mais cedo da mesa do café da manhã era para colocar tudo pra fora. Mas René tinha o sexto sentido de mãe e notou que alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo. Durante uma tarde que eu a ajudava a fazer as compras do mês ela resolveu investigar de sua maneira.

- Precisa de algum produto da sessão se higiene pessoal? - perguntou enquanto nós andávamos pelos corredores vazios.

- Acho que desodorante e pasta de dente.

- E absorvente? A última vez que eu limpei sua gaveta só haviam alguns tampões e logo sua menstruação irá chegar, não é?

- Eu comprei dois pacotes semana passada.

- Bella, eu limpei sua gaveta ontem e os mesmo absorventes estavam lá.

- Eu guardei em meu quarto...

- Bella, o que está acontecendo?

O supermecado não estava cheio e os corredos vizinhos provavelmente estavam vazios, mas eu não podia dar aquele tipo de notícia naquele lugar. René percebeu que algo realmente estava acontecendo e deixou o carrinho no meio do corredor quando me segurou pela mão e me arrastou para meu carro em frente ao supermercado. Me obrigou a sentar no banco do passageiro enquanto sentava no lado do motorista e me fitou com aquele olhar severo enquanto eu fitava minhas coxas.

- Eu... - tentei falar. Impossível. Ainda não. Mais alguns meses e eu estaria pronta.

- Você... - ela insistiu com um gesto para que eu continuasse.

- Por favor, não me mate ou me mande para um colégio interno.

- Diga primeiro, Isabella. Eu quero te escutar dizer.

- Eu estou grávida, mãe... - murmurei fechando os olhos em uma expressão igual a de quem esperava um soco no rosto.

Depois que o silêncio ficou insuportável, eu abri os olhos. René tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a mão direita estava trêmula sobre seus lábios entreabertos. Eu só queria que ela me dissesse alguma coisa, até mesmo que realmente iria me mandar pro outro lado do país para não passar pela vergonha de ter uma filha adolescente desfilando com uma barriga gigante por aí. A falta de palavras era a pior parte.

- Jacob é o pai? - ela perguntou com os olhos marejados ainda fixos no estacionamento.

- Claro que ele é o pai! - retruquei ultrajada com aquela dúvida.

- Eu tenho direito de perguntar. As garotas de hoje em dia não se importam em sair transado por aí com qualquer um...

- Eu não estou _por__aí_ transando com qualquer um. Eu estou transando meu namorado, o mesmo cara que eu estou namorando há dois anos.

- Por que você fez isso, Bella?

- Não foi algo que eu quis.

- Você quis sim! Se não quisesse engravidar teria levado a sério todos os métodos contraceptivos que existem. Ou vocês não estavam usando?

- Nós usamos... no começo. Mas depois...

- Vocês acharam que confiando um no outro nada disso iria acontecer? Que transar algumas vezes sem camisinha não iria resultar em uma gravidez agora? Vocês são duas crianças! Já pararam pra pensar como será daqui a nove meses quando essa criança nascer? Você vai estar no último ano da escola, Bella. E a faculdade? E o curso de comunicação que você tanto sonha em fazer?

- Eu vou fazer isso tudo que programei para minha vida. Porque eu não vou ficar com essa criança.

- Nem pense nisso! Eu não permitir que você faça uma atrocidade dessas e tire essa criança.

- Eu não vou fazer um aborto, mãe. Eu vou colocá-la para adoção.

- Adoção? Essa é sua solução para o problema?

- Você quer criá-la? Porque eu não tenho condições e prefiro que uma família que tenha fique com ela. Um casal que não possa ter filhos, qualquer pessoa disposta a amá-la e dar tudo que ela precise.

- Essa é uma decisão que precisa ser tomada com calma.

- Já está decidido, mãe. Eu vou ter esse bebê, mas outra pessoa irá criá-la.

Realmente estava decidido. Jake e eu queríamos que nosso filho tivesse uma família de verdade, não pais adolescente que não queriam essa responsabilidade. O final da gravidez seria no começo do meu último ano na escola e em algumas semanas eu poderia estar de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, pronta para seguir em frente e lembrar em alguns momentos de minha vida que eu dei a uma família a chance de ter um filho saudável e perfeito. Seria meu grande ato autruísta.

E quando aquela garotinha de cabelo tão preto que mais parecia uma peruca foi colocada em meus braços alguns meses depois, eu tive certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. O que eu senti não era suficiente para me fazer ser sua mãe, a mulher que ela iria se espelhar e buscar conforto quando precisasse. Eu era apenas uma garota de 16 anos que foi irresponsável e aguentou os olhares curiosos conforme eu ficava redonda durante a gravidez. Sua mãe de verdade era a mulher que a carregou e automaticamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto o marido passava o braço ao redor de seu ombro e depositava um beijo em sua bochecha molhada de lágrimas. Os dois eram sua família, eu apenas tinha sido a responsável por fazer seus caminhos se cruzarem.

**. **

**. **


	2. Capítulo II

**Olá, queridas! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que já estou recebendo, pelas pessoinhas novas dando as caras por aqui e pelas antigas que não largam o osso. Foi engraçado ver as teorias que vocês postaram, e algumas pessoas acertaram mais ou menos o que irá acontecer na história. Mas vamos para de enrolar e ler um pouco? **

**Review = coração da autora (e da beta também) inundado de amor! **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

_2011 _

Fazia muito tempo que eu não sonhava com aquilo. Pelo menos uns dois anos desde a última vez que eu acordei assustada, a camisola grudada em minhas costas suada e o coração batendo quase na garganta. A parte do choro insistente era sempre a pior e até que eu conseguisse recuperar meu folêgo ele ainda continuava em meus ouvidos, o desespero claro e alto. Era como reviver as 14 horas de dor, gritos, pedidos para que me drogassem e depois um grande alívio. A última imagem que eu tive dela foi na verdade em nosso primeiro contato, depois disso aqueles olhos castanhos desapareceram e eu voltei a ser quem era; uma garota de dezessete anos terminando a escola.

A data no visor do meu Blackberry me informava que era 12 de Agosto de 2011 e eu finalmente entendi porque o sonho tinha voltado. Hoje ela faz 10 anos. Há 10 anos, naquela mesma data, uma garota de minha escola estava completando 18 anos e daria uma mega festa em sua casa. Todo mundo da escola estava animado para passar o sábado dançando, se agarrando no meio da pista de dança e esquecendo que segunda-feira tinha aula novamente. Eu estava no hospital, colocando uma criança de quase 4Kg para fora e de modo natural. Eu não tinha ninguém comigo além de meus pais e Jake, afinal, nenhuma amiga queria deixar de ir a festa mais importante do semestre para ficar pedindo que eu fizesse força e respirasse cachorrinho. Claro que eu entendi, pois quatro meses depois eu já estava pronta para ir a próxima grande festa e fingir que nada de novo em minha vida tinha acontecido.

Não sei por que eu ainda me dava o trabalho de relembrar aquele dia com detalhes. Foi um capítulo em minha vida, mas curto. No dia seguinte eu voltei para casa e dois dias depois eu cruzava os portões da Forks High School pronta para as perguntas. _Doeu__muito__? __Qual__a__sensação__? __Você__ainda__vai__ficar__produzindo__leite__? __E__agora__, __o__que__acontece__? _Eu também queria saber o que acontecia depois que você entrega o bebê para a verdadeira família dele e conclui o seu trabalho de incubadora humana. Para as outras perguntas eu tinha uma resposta - muito; é estranho; meu leite vai secar em alguns dias - mas para a grande questão que eu escutei vinda de várias pessoas, eu não sabia. Eu não queria saber, na verdade.

Fui bem clara ao escolher os pais da criança que eu gerei. Nada de detalhes, visitas, telefonemas ou até mesmo saber qual nome eles iriam chamá-la. Ela era a filha deles, não minha. Inventem a história que quiser para contar como ela foi parar naquela família, podem até mentir por anos e nunca contar que ela é adotada, mas eu estava fora do jogo. Eu era a tal cegonha que a carregou no bico e deixou na porta deles. Até por que não fazia sentido eu ter tanta informação sobre a vida daquela garotinha quando eu a quis fora de minha. Se eu quisesse saber qual a cor favorita dela ou se ela era canhota ou destra teria eu mesma a criado, a educado e a ensinado todas as coisas que os pais fazem. Não, essa era a função de outras pessoas e eu as escolhi depois de ler fichas de casais do país inteiro. O mercado de adoção era tão disputado quando um convite para a Semana de Moda, chega dá medo.

Dez anos tinham mudado tanta coisa em minha vida que eu não era a mesma Bella que teve um filho aos 17 anos. Mudei de cidade, de amigos, até mesmo a cor de meu cabelo que costumava ser loiro escuro e agora era ligeiramente castanho avermelhado. Eu cresci e não quero ser aquele tipo de pessoa que diz que passar pela experiência de uma gravidez tão cedo me mudou. Mentira! Aquela gravidez prematura foi rapidamente esquecida, agora era como se eu nunca tivesse dado um filho a um casal de Chicago, exceto quando eu sonhava com o parto. Era sempre o parto, o momento que eu estava com o cabelo pra cima, o rosto suado e gritando para, _pelo__amor__de__Deus_, alguém tirar aquela criança de mim. Talvez eu sonhasse com essa parte da gravidez porque foi o momento que minha decisão fazia sentido, pois quanto mais dor eu sentia mais eu dizia a mim mesma para continuar e dar aquela criança a chance de ser feliz. E eu tinha certeza de que era ela feliz com seus verdadeiros pais, aqueles que me agradeceram pelo presente e disseram que tinham uma dívida eterna comigo.

Agora, eu tinha minha própria vida para cuidar. Tinha uma carreira de publicitária crescendo a cada ano e sendo reconhecida. Eu vivia para meu trabalho, não tinha tempo para pensar em outra coisa que não fossem planejamento de campanhas, cumprir prazos e entregar relatórios finais. Nem mesmo me dava ao trabalho de desejar um relacionamento estável. Eu não sabia o que era ter um namorado desde o último ano de faculdade, quando eu me tornei uma _workaholic_ e abdiquei de todos as distrações da vida para ser a melhor. No final do dia era eu, um cigarro, uma taça de vinho e meu apartamento enorme em completo silêncio na movimentada Nova York. Se eu tivesse ficado com aquela criança nada disso estaria acontecendo e eu não gostava de pensar naquela possibilidade. Eu não queria que minha vida fosse diferente do que ela é agora.

Precisava esquecer que tive aquele sonho e me preparar para mais um dia de trabalho comandando uma equipe de doze pessoas em uma grande campanha. Tomei um banho mais demorado para deixar o banheiro completamente relaxada e meu celular já estava tocando enquanto eu terminava de vestir minha roupa. Alice, minha assistente, sempre me ligava a aquela hora para repassar minha agenda e me informar o que eu já deveria fazer no caminho para o escritório, e enquanto ela falava sem parar sobre as duas reuniões com o cliente que teria no dia, acendi um cigarro e liguei a cafeteira. Péssimos hábitos que me faziam acordar e que minha mãe reprovava toda vez que minha me visitar e tirar meu sossego. Bastava alguém entrar em minha rotina para me deixar desnorteada e mais estressada do que eu já era, por isso Alice entendia bem que eu precisava de tudo muito bem organizado quando chegasse ao trabalho.

- E, por favor, ligue para sua mãe, Bella. - ela pediu após citar todas as obrigações do dia. - Ela te ligou ontem e você não retornou.

- Eu faço isso quando tiver tempo. - bufei a fumava do cigarro e enchi minha garrafinha térmica ao mesmo tempo que enfiava os pés no salto-alto.

- Você tem tempo agora.

- Não. Estou ocupada tentando ficar pronta para sair de casa.

- Ligue no caminho para o trabalho.

- Não posso. Tenho que responder aos e-mails que chegaram enquanto eu estava dormindo e fazer uma transferência bancária para a conta da campanha. Eu ligo quando tiver tempo, Alice.

- Tudo bem.

- Terminou?

- Terminei. Mike já está te esperando.

- Obrigada.

Para tentar ser mais produtiva, eu não dirigia. Tinha meu motorista que me levava para todos os lugares enquanto eu trabalhava em meu laptop no banco traseiro e falava ao celular, coisas que eu não poderia fazer se estivesse ao volante. Mike sempre estava me esperando na porta do prédio que eu morava e me cumprimentava com um sorriso gentil quando abria a porta para que eu me instalasse no banco e começasse a trabalhar. Meu laptop não era desligado, apenas hibernava nas cinco horas de sono que eu tinha todas as noites, inclusive nos finais de semana porque trabalhar com campanhas de políticos era viver para a imagem deles ser a mais perfeita possível. Atualmente, eu era uma das publicitárias da equipe que iria eleger o governador de Nova York para o segundo mandato e isso envolvia milhões de doláres e uma salário ideal para bancar minha vida cada vez mais cara, portanto eu precisava estar ligada em tudo acontecendo naqueles meses de campanha. Responder e-mails de quem trabalhava comigo, fazer ligações importantes e quem sabe demitir quem estivesse ameaçando o andamento das coisas. Desde que eu tinha assinado para aquele trabalho já tinha demitido duas garotas que só me atrapalhavam e outro nome já estava na lista de espera.

- Precisa parar em algum lugar no caminho, senhora? - Mike me perguntou enquanto andávamos lentamente no trânsito infernal.

- Direto para o escritório. - respondi com os olhos na tela. - Tenho uma reunião em 40 minutos e preciso de pelo menos 10 minutos para organizar tudo antes de começar.

- Já estamos chegando.

Parecia impossível, mas em 6 horas sem acessar meu e-mail eu tinha acumulado quase 300 e-mails não lidos e havia dias que eram piores. Minha vida profissional estava naquela conta de e-mail e cada mensagem tinha sua importância para o futuro; não dava para apagar e seguir em frente. Eu já estava acostumada a acessar a cada meia hora para a nova remessa que chegava sem parar. Minhas únicas pausas do computador eram no caminho do elevador para minha sala, quando eu estava no banheiro ou quando eu precisava estar na rua resolvendo alguma coisa. Fora isso, o laptop estava na bolsa ou aberto sobre a superfície mais próxima.

As doze pessoas que trabalhavam comigo já estavam correndo de um lado ao outro do escritório quando eu cheguei e cumprimentei quem cruzasse meu caminho. No final do corredor que levava até minha sala eu vi uma figura baixinha de cabelo negro ouriçado para todos os lados correndo em minha direção com uma pilha de pastas nos braços pequenos demais para aguentar a carga. Ao invés de parar para ajudá-la, continuei meu caminho sabendo que Alice iria me seguir. Minha pasta e bolsa ficavam na minha cadeira e a primeira coisa que eu sempre fazia ao entrar no escritório era dar uma olhada pelas janelas que iam do chão ao teto. A avenida movimentada lá embaixo, a vinte e dois andares de distância, estava silenciosa e aparentemente calma. Assim como minha cabeça todas as manhãs. Bastava uma batida entre as centenas de táxis para a confusão começar e muito barulho por nada ser feito. Um sonho era o necessário para que em minha mente os "táxis" e as "buzinas" também começasse. Um minuto, a calmaria. No minuto seguinte, um verdadeiro engarrafamento de incertezas e idéias.

- Bella? - Alice me chamou pela segunda ou terceira vez enquanto eu estava com a testa no vidro e sem medo de encarar a altura.

- Sim? - retruquei me mantendo na mesma posição.

- Sua reunião.

- Oh, merda!

Agarrei minha pasta com o laptop e Alice me seguiu ainda com as pastas nos braços, dando passos quase corridos já que eu andava rápido demais para estar sempre no horário marcado. Os representantes do governo ainda não tinham chegado e eu tinha cinco minutos para dar os últimos toques na apresentação de _power__-__point_ enquanto Alice distribuía as pastas pela mesa de reunião. Falar da parte financeira era sempre a mais complicada, principalmente quando se tinha acesso a milhões de dólares e era preciso prestar conta até mesmo dos centavos. Contudo, me focava na viagem para a Grécia que faria assim que a campanha terminasse e eu tivesse um mês de folga para compensar os meses de trabalho excessivo. Sol, gregos lindos e muita bebida alcoólica.

- Os clientes chegaram. - Alice murmurou em meu ouvido.

- Eu sei... - cantarolei digitando os últimos detalhes e salvando o arquivo.

Os cinco homens, usando seus costumeiros ternos entraram na sala de reunião e eu fiquei de pé com um sorriso simpático. Cada um era responsável por uma parte da campanha - financeiro, divulgação, organização, blá blá blá - embora juntos, eles tinham a função de me deixar a beira de um ataque cardíaco, como se meu maço de cigarros diário não fosse suficiente para me fazer entrar no grupo de risco. Cumprimentei cada um apertando suas mãos com firmeza e indiquei as cadeiras ao redor da mesa com as respectivas pastas.

- Bom dia, senhores. Podemos começar?

Por mais de trinta minutos eu falei sobre investimento, sobre cada parte da próxima etapa da campanha e a importância delas para a vitória. Eu era totalmente avessa a política e na última eleição nem mesmo votei, mas para ter dólares extras em minha conta e poder fazer o que eu quisesse financeiramente, era capaz até de andar pra cima e pra baixo com um _buttom_ com o nº do Governador. Era simpática e paciente com os questionamento, mostrava novamente o orçamento de cada panfleto que iria ser distribuído e perdia preciosos minutos em que eu poderia estar passando algum e-mail importante só para escutar os cinco homens discutindo coisas que nem mesmo faziam parte de meu trabalho.

- Nos vemos na próxima semana, senhorita Swan. - Carl, assessor do Governador, disse apertando minha mão.

- Até a próxima, senhores.

Enquanto eu recolhia minhas anotações e Alice corria para arrumar a sala de reunião para o próximo cliente, meu celular tocou dentro da bolsa e eu atendi mesmo sendo um número desconhecido com o código de área estranho. O celular de uma publicitária em plena campanha política era foco fácil para centenas de pessoas com interesses múltiplos e qualquer ligação era importantíssima.

- Isabella Swan. - anunciei enquanto apoiava o celular no ombro.

- Olá, senhorita Swan. Aqui é Irina e eu estou ligando em nome da Agência de Adoção de Seattle.

- Agência de Adoção? - retruquei sem entender por que eles estavam me ligando a aquela altura da vida.

- Eu liguei ontem para seu antigo número de contato de Forks, mas sua mãe nos informou que você não mora mais lá e me deu seu celular. Tudo bem com isso?

- Tudo, mas... por que você está me ligando?

- A senhorita entregou uma menina para adoção há dez anos, não foi mesmo?

- Foi...

- E um casal de Chicago oficializou o processo enquanto você ainda estava no quinto mês de gestação, acompanhando tudo até o parto e o momento que a senhorita entregou completamente a criança para uma adoção sigilosa.

- Justamente. Eu não queria vínculo algum com essa família então, por que você está me ligando agora?

- Os Cullen entraram em contato com nosso Agência porque eles precisam urgentemente falar com a senhorita.

- Falar comigo? O quê?

- O senhor Cullen não me informou. Pediu apenas que você desse permissão para que eu o informasse seu número de contato novo e disse que ele mesmo ligaria para a senhorita.

- Olha, eu vivo ocupada e não tenho tempo para ficar batendo papinho sobre um assunto que não me diz mais respeito. Seja lá o que ele tenha a falar comigo que seja bastante breve porque eu não posso perder meu precioso tempo com bobagem.

- Então a senhorita nos permite dar seu número novo para ele?

- Sim, tanto faz.

- Certo. Desculpe incomodá-la, senhorita Swan. Mas o senhor Cullen parecia bastante desesperado para falar com você o mais rápido possível.

- Ok. É só isso?

- Sim. Tenho um bom dia.

- Tá. - desliguei sem mais.

Tudo estava vindo ao mesmo tempo. O sonho com o parto, essa ligação fora de hora da agência de adoção que eu contactei quando estava grávida e essa repentina necessidade da família Cullen para falar comigo sem explicação alguma. O que eles queriam agora? Que eu conhecesse a criança que eu não queria desde que descobri que seria mãe quando tinha dezesseis anos? Tinha deixado bem claro que não queria mais saber dela nem da família que a adotou. Eles estavam fora da minha vida assim que deixaram o hospital a carregando no colo e com os documentos que diziam que agora ela era uma Cullen. Não uma Swan ou Black. Cullen. Nada a ver com a vida que eu levava agora. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo para que aquele assunto começasse a infernizar meu dia de verdade.

Outra ligação e eu já estava gritando com uma estagiária estúpida que não sabia enviar por e-mail alguns modelos de adesivos que eu requisitei no dia anterior ao departamento de _design_ da campanha. Só tive tempo para respirar quando Alice mentiu dizendo que eu não precisaria resolver mais nada até as 15h e poderia ir almoçar até mesmo sem meu celular, por mais que eu jamais deixasse meu celular longe de mim. Peguei uma salada no restaurante que tinha no térreo e sentei no canteiro da entrada do edifício para fumar enquanto almoçava. Sozinha, claro, pois ninguém aguentava o cheiro de cigarro e as constantes ligações interrompendo um papo. Entre uma garfada com alface e queijo branco e uma tragada, foi a vez de minha mãe me ligar e eu não pude ignorar aquela ligação. Ter deixado o celular com Alice parecia uma boa ideia agora...

- Oi, mãe. - cumprimentei cheia de tédio.

- Estou te atrapalhando, querida?

- Não. Estou na pausa do almoço.

- Não me diga que está comendo salada e fumando ao mesmo tempo? - ela retrucou, já que me conhecia tão bem.

- Ligou pra isso?

- Não. Você recebeu uma ligação da Agência de Adoção hoje?

- Recebi. Que merda está acontecendo para esse povo querer falar comigo? Já não bastou eu ter colocado uma criança por minha vagina?

- Isabella! Isso é jeito de falar?

- Você tem sorte de eu ter dito "vagina" ao invés do nome que eu geralmente uso...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo... Mas a questão não é essa. Irina não te disse o que eles querem com você?

- Não. Pediu apenas que eu permitisse que ela desse meu número de contato para o senhor Cullen que ele me ligaria.

- O que será que eles querem com você, querida? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu não faço idéia, mas se for para devolver o "produto" é um pouco tarde demais.

- Isabella Swan, estamos falando de sua filha! Não um sofá velho que você vendeu na liquidação de garagem.

- Minha filha não. Filha _deles_! Essa criança só tem minha carga genética misturada com a de Jake e pronto. Nosso único vínculo acaba aí.

- Seja o que for, tenha um pouco de paciência e saiba conversar. Não vá logo bancando a arrogante com essas pessoas. Você lembra como eles foram prestativos durante sua gravidez? Como todos os meses estavam aqui em Forks te levando para fazer os exames e providenciando tudo que fosse necessário?

- Porque eles queriam a criança que eu estava gerando. Foi uma caridade com intenções egoístas.

- É uma pena que você pense dessa forma, mas eu só te peço que escute antes de sair soltando os cachorros em cima deles. Se você fosse um pouco mais aberta para essas pessoas poderia até mesmo ter notícias da menina.

- Deus, será que ninguém entende que eu não quero saber dessa criança? Que eu nunca quis?

- Mas Bella...

- Eu já entendi seu ponto de vista, mãe. De verdade. Mas eu quero que você entenda o meu. Dez anos se passaram desde que eu engravidei e essa menina foi morar com os verdadeiros pais dela. Minha vida é maravilhosa, eu sou bem sucedida e vou ganhar milhares de dólares com esse trabalho. Tudo isso porque eu fiz faculdade, pude morar fora do país por seis meses após a formatura, me mudei para Nova York sozinha e trabalho mais de 70 horas por semana. Será que isso teria sido possível se eu tivesse ficado com o bebê? Não! Eu estaria em Forks, morando na garagem de Bill porque Jake e eu nem teríamos dinheiro para alugar uma casa e essa criança teria uma vida miserável. Eu fiz um grande favor a todo mundo e a mim mesma, entendeu?

- Entendi. Desculpa por ter tocado nesse assunto novamente.

- Tudo bem, já passou. E papai, como está?

- Reclamando a dieta sem sal que o cardiologista passou.

- Mas avise a ele que da próxima vez que ele enfartar, eu não vou até Seattle para visitá-lo na UTI.

- Como se fosse possível você ser tão displicente com seu pai.

- Experimente para ver. Eu preciso ir agora, mãe. Nos falamos depois.

- Se cuida, querida. Da última vez que eu te vi você estava tão pálida e com essa tosse insistente por causa do cigarro.

- Tchau, Renée.

Toda vez que ela me telefonava termina daquela forma; um comentário sobre meus hábitos e minha saúde danificada pelos vícios, eu batia o telefone em sua cara sem pena. Já estava acostumada, minha mãe ainda me trataria como uma menina de 16 anos que namorava desde cedo e deixava os pais loucos por causa dos encontros escondidos que tinha com o namorado, tudo isso resultando no que resultou. Por mais que ela tivesse me apoiado quando eu decidi que doaria o bebê, eu percebi que ela estava pronta para ser avó quando segurou a menina nos braços logo após o parto. Ela queria exercer esse papel enquanto eu queria me livrar da criança, afinal um filho naquela idade era um problemão com poucas soluções e eu optei pela melhor de todas para as partes envolvidas. Uma vida normal para mim, um filho para o casal.

Sem conseguir mais comer depois da ligação de minha mãe, voltei ao escritório e me enterrei em minha sala para continuar o trabalho cansativo. Responder e enviar e-mail, atender ligações, liberar verba para o pessoal da produção, assinar autorizações, negar pedidos esdrúxulos de estagiário folgado. Uma xícara de café forte, pausa para meio cigarro fumado na frestinha que abria na janela de minha sala, digitar, digitar mais um pouco, assinar outra vez, somar, gritar com alguém, jurar que iria demiti-lo se o erro continuasse, sorrir de modo falso quando alguém do Governador aparecia para verificar o andamento das coisas, prometer que os prazos serão cumpridos, gritar mais um pouco para que esses prazos fossem cumpridos, outra xícara de café e outro cigarro.

- Bella, o pessoal do estúdio que o Governador vai gravar o discurso do YouTube está na linha 2. - Alice disse enfiando a cabeça em minha sala enquanto eu devorava um pote de yoggo com blueberry e digitava uma resposta à gráfica.

- Isabella Swan. - anunciei engolindo o iogurte com frutas. - Sim... O quê? Você perdeu a cabeça? Nada em tom azul, entendeu? Os republicanos usam vermelho! Vermelho, seu imprestável! Se eu aparecer amanhã nesse estúdio e até mesmo você estiver usando azul eu sou capaz de arrancar sua cabeça com o objeto cortante que estiver mais próximo, deu pra entender? Ótimo.

Eu só trabalhava com pessoas burras ou que gostavam de me tirar do sério. Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu quase tinha um AVC por causa de um erro com as cores do partido. Vermelho sempre e em tudo. Até a equipe era proibida de usar qualquer coisa em tom azul na presença do Governador, um homem bem tradicional e chato nesse aspecto. Há três meses nós trabalhávamos juntos e nos encontramos umas quatro vezes no máximo, no entanto em todas as ocasiões eu fui bem clara com Alice e a outra pessoa da equipe que estivesse me acompanhando na ocasião; nada-de-azul!

Como se não bastasse o estresse desnecessário com o estúdio, meu celular sobre a mesa de vidro vibrou fazendo aquele barulho estranho e eu atendi sem me dar o trabalho de olhar o número. Meus dedos dentro do pump já incomodavam e eu tirei o salto-alto por alguns segundos para relaxar enquanto colocava o celular apoiado no ombro e atendia.

- Isabella Swan.

- Olá , Isabella. Desculpe estar te incomodando já que você deve estar no trabalho e...

- Quem está falando? - perguntei antes de perder meu tempo com balbuciações.

- Carlisle Cullen. -

_Oh__!_ - Er... Sim senhor Cullen, eu não reconheci seu número.

- Tudo bem. Você está ocupada agora ou...?

- Pode falar. Tenho uns dez minutos de folga agora.

- Eu sei que nós não nos falamos há algum tempo - dez anos para ser bem específico - mas eu realmente precisava entrar em contato com você. É sobre Bree.

- Bree? - retruquei confusa.

- Sua filha.

- O senhor quer dizer "a criança que eu tive e dei para vocês", não é?

- Sim, se você pensa dessa forma. Mas essa não é a questão. Bree precisa de você agora, Isabella.

- De mim?

- Nós precisamos, na verdade. Que você venha até Chicago o mais rápido possível.

- Por que eu preciso ir a Chicago com essa pressa toda?

- Eu acho melhor te explicar caso você realmente venha, sabe? Para não te envolver se não for necessário.

- Senhor Cullen...

- Carlisle. - ele me corrigiu.

- Carlisle, para quê mesmo eu preciso ir a Chicago ver... Bree?

- Eu só posso te dizer que é um caso praticamente de vida ou morte, se não eu nem estaria te ligando depois de tantos anos. Minha esposa até mesmo discorda de estar te envolvendo agora na vida de Bree, mas eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer e você é praticamente minha última esperança para salvá-la.

Naquele ponto da conversa, eu já estava tonta com tantas informações que eu não queria ter. Sem contar que aquele homem realmente parecia desesperado para que eu pegasse um avião o mais rápido possível e voasse para o Norte. Pelo jeito que ele me bombadeava com fatos e frases desesperada, minha resposta tinha que ser dada assim que eu pudesse, de preferência enquanto nós falávamos ao telefone, porém Alice apareceu na porta e apontou para o relógio de pulso indicando que era hora de minha reunião da tarde.

- Olha, Carlisle. Eu entendi tudo que você queria me dizer e gostaria de te dar mais atenção, mas agora eu tenho uma reunião que vai custar meu emprego se eu não for.

- Oh sim, desculpe por atrapalhá-la.

- Eu posso te ligar assim que eu tiver uma resposta sobre essa viagem em cima da hora?

- Sim, claro.

- Ótimo. Já salvei seu número em minha agenda e retorno assim que puder.

- Obrigado pela atenção, Isabella.

- _Nah_, tudo bem. Até mais.

Enfiei os pés no salto-alto de qualquer forma, agarrei meu laptop ao mesmo tempo que limpava meus lábios sujos de yogo e saí correndo para encontrar mais uma parte da equipe do Governador. Tudo isso enquanto eu não tentava pensar no nome Bree e como ele estava me afetando.

Às 20h eu consegui chegar em casa e teoricamente não precisaria trabalhar, contudo eu não conseguia ir dormir sem dar uma última olhada no e-mail e verificar se tudo estava encaminhado. Meu apartamento era gelado e depois de tantas ligações importantes, eu me sentia com frio e desamparada. Precisava de uma taça de vinho ou algo mais forte, mas o que tinha em minha geladeira eram duas garrafas de Heineken e assim foi a própria cerveja o que me acalmou um pouco.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo comigo justamente na época do ano que eu mais trabalhava. Quer dizer, aquela ligação não poderia ocorrer nunca em minha vida desde que eu abdiquei do direito de ter qualquer informação sobre o bebê que cresceu dentro de mim para que outra família criasse. Agora ela tinha nome. Bree. Bree Cullen, uma garotinha de dez anos que aparentemente estava precisando muito que eu fosse até Chicago. O motivo parecia ser muito sério para que Carlisle ligasse para mim mesmo com sua esposa discordando e pelo seu tom de voz eu percebi que se eu não fosse, ele não teria mais a quem recorrer em busca de ajuda. Mas a questão era; eu estava pronta para ir e encarar dez anos que se passaram?

Não seria apenas conhecer minha "chamada" filha. Era fazer parte de sua vida mesmo que por algumas hora ou dias, até que eu fizesse o que eles precisavam tanto para Bree sobreviver ou sei-lá-o-quê. Será que ela saberia quem eu era quando me encontrasse? Com que exatamente ela parecia? Comigo ou com Jake? No parto eu não consegui distinguir muitas semelhanças, apenas o cabelo negro igual ao dele, mas fora isso ela era como qualquer bebê ao nascer - com cara de joelho enrrugado. Mesmo depois de terminar a cerveja, eu não tinha uma resposta em minha cabeça para dar a um pai desesperado. Eu precisava de alguém me dizendo o que fazer e ninguém melhor do que a pessoa que passou por aquilo comigo.

- Oi, Jake. É Bella.

- Ei, Bells. Quanto tempo!

- Pois é. Nunca mais tive tempo para te ligar. Como você está?

- Bem. Ocupado com as oficinas, mas tudo ótimo.

- Leah e Seth, como estão?

- Leah está ótima também, foi promovida. E Seth começou a andar essa semana, você precisa ver. Vou te mandar algumas fotos dele depois.

- Vou adorar ver como ele está.

- E está tudo bem com você? Sua voz está meio estranha...

- Acertou. Recebi uma ligação hoje que equivaleu a dez anos de esquivamento.

- Hãn?

- Carlisle Cullen me ligou.

- O cara que adotou o bebê?

- Esse mesmo.

- O que ele queria com você?

- Que eu vá até Chicago porque a filha precisa de mim depois de dez anos.

- Ele disse por que?

- Não, mas pelo o que tudo indica a vida dessa garotinha depende de mim.

- Putz, Bells. Isso é...

- Horrível, eu sei. E pior é que eu não sei o que fazer, por isso te liguei. Você passou por tudo aquilo comigo e de certa forma é responsável por essa criança ser filha deles e tudo mais.

- Você está trabalhando naquela campanha pro Governador de NY, não é?

- Estou pelos próximos quatro meses.

- Você não pode tirar dois dias de folgas pra ir à Chicago resolver esse problema? Não é você mesma que disse que passa mais tempo trabalhando com um computador ligado a internet do que interagindo com as pessoas?

- É, mas o problema não é ficar longe do trabalho. Eles se viram sem mim. O que me deixa indecisa é o fato de que se eu for para Chicago ela vai fazer parte de minha vida. Ela já está fazendo quando Carlisle me disse seu nome, algo que eu não queria saber para não criar nenhum tipo de vínculo...

- Qual o nome?

- Bree.

- Bree... É bonito. Eu gostei.

- Eu também acho um nome bonito, mas saber como ela se chama já é informação demais. Se eu for, irei saber como ela é. Se ela parece mais comigo ou com você e eu não quero saber. Eu tirei essa menina de minha vida e agora estão me pressionando para ter contato que eu nunca quis.

- Mas você mesma disse que parece ser um problema de saúde. Talvez seja algo que só a mãe biológica possa ajudar.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que você deve ir. Você não tem mais dezesseis anos, é uma adulta bem formada agora e pode lidar com isso sem problemas maiores. Além do mais, se não fosse realmente necessário eles não iriam quebrar a promessa que fizeram ao adotá-la.

- Você tem razão. Deus, eu vou ter que ir à Chicago essa semana.

- Você consegue, eu acredito em você.

- Obrigada, Jake. Você sempre me ajuda quando eu estou prestes a perder a cabeça.

- É pra isso que servem os amigos de longa data.

- Desculpa ter te incomodado com esse assunto, só que eu não sabia a quem recorrer.

- Tudo bem, Bells. Eu fui o moleque que te engravidou cedo demais, você tem esse direito.

- Novamente, obrigada.

- Seth, não! Solta o rabo do Paul... Argh, eu preciso desligar, Bella. Seth vai acabar levando uma mordida do Paul se eu não tirá-lo do chão agora.

- Tudo bem, vá cumpri seu papel de pai que eu preciso fazer uma ligação importante para Chicago.

- Boa sorte. E, se não for pedir demais, me mantém informado sobre o que acontecer, ok?

- Ok.

- E venha nos visitar. Você ainda não conheceu o Seth pessoalmente.

- Quando eu tiver férias vou passar uns dias em Forks e te vejo, combinado?

- Combinado. Boa viagem quando você for para Chicago.

- Até mais, Jake.

O moleque de dezesseis anos que me engravidou se tornou um homem casado e com um filho de alguns meses que era sua cópia fiel pelo o que eu pude ver pelas fotos. No seria eternamente meu melhor amigo de infância e primeiro namorado. Ele era exatamente quem me faria pensar de modo correto naquela situação e me impulsionar para fazer a ligação mais importante de minha vida informando que no final de semana seguinte eu estaria pegando o primeiro vôo para Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong>Qualquer dúvida vocês podem me gritar que no próximo capítulo eu respondo, ok? <strong>


	3. Capítulo III

**Olá! Fiquei feliz com as reações que recebi por review em relação a essa Bella. Algumas pessoas odiaram, outras adoraram, exatamente como eu estava esperando. E as teorias continuam! Nesse capítulo teremos algumas respostas, mas senhor Edward Cullen só irá aparecer no próximo ok? Daqui a pouquinho ele tá dando o ar da graça. **

**Continuem fofas e lindas deixando review **

**Show me the love!**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

O aeroporto estava insuportavelmente cheio e eu arrastava aquela maldita mala pelo saguão tentando não me esbarrar em turistas, empresários e funcionários. Pela primeira vez desde que eu fui contratada para aquela campanha passaria um final de semana inteiro sem receber ligações a cada vinte minutos para resolver problemas dos outros ou precisaria sair correndo no meio de uma aula de Pilates para socorrer meus subordinados inúteis antes que alguma _merda_ maior fosse feita. Eu tinha quatro dias de "férias" para resolver problemas pessoais e na terça-feira já estaria de volta à minha rotina assim que tudo estivesse bem novamente, de preferência já sem pensar sobre o assunto.

Depositei minha bolsa e minha pasta do laptop em um banco no meio do saguão e tirei o celular do bolso da calça jeans para ligar avisando para Carlisle que eu já tinha descido do avião e perguntar como iria encontrá-lo. Combinamos que eu iria ficar em um hotel no centro da cidade mesmo que ele insistisse para que eu ficasse em sua casa com a família Cullen toda, porém não concordei para justamente não me sentir pressionada a fazer parte daquela família. Digamos que eu estava em Chicago a negócios; eu era a fornecedora do bebê e eles eram os clientes insatisfeitos com algum defeito do produto. Era cruel pensar dessa forma, mas eu me sentia como uma grande empresária do ramo familiar tentando não queimar o nome da empresa com um problema no curso que o negócio tomou.

- Carlisle, é Bella.

- Olá, Bella. Já chegou?

- À menos de trinta minutos. Eu estou no saguão do aeroporto ainda e vou para o hotel daqui a pouco, mas antes eu gostaria de saber onde poderia te encontrar para... você sabe, conversar.

- Hum, deixa eu pensar... Você provavelmente não almoçou ainda então, faremos o seguinte; você me manda por sms o endereço do hotel que você está hospedada e eu te pego por volta das 15h, tudo bem?

- Por mim está tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Até mais tarde, Bella.

- Tchau.

Digitei rapidamente o endereço do hotel que eu tinha anotado em minha mão para não esquecer quando entrasse no táxi e arrastei novamente a mala grande demais para apenas um final de semana de viagem, embora eu precisasse estar preparada para uma cidade que eu não conhecia. Chicago era a Cidade do Vento e vento pra mim significava um pouco de frio, por isso eu empacotei meus casacos e bota de couro e me preparei para até o mais rigoroso inverno em pleno final de verão. Estiquei o braço para parar o primeiro táxi passando na saída do aeroporto e informei ao homem o endereço do hotel enquanto tirava meu laptop da pasta e começava a trabalhar fora do escritório, ou melhor, fora da cidade em que eu deveria estar naquele momento.

Mesmo aqueles dias sendo direcionados para mim, não me controlei quando vi chegando os e-mails relacionados ao trabalho e assim que fiz o check-in no hotel montei um escritório improvisado no quarto espaçoso que eu reservei. Pedi um hambúrguer com batata-frita e Coca Diet para almoçar e corri para a varanda entre uma mordida e outra quando a vontade de fumar falava mais alto. Logo os e-mails foram respondidos e uma nova remessa chegava com mais dúvidas ou pedidos de autorização. Liguei para Alice e a tirei do almoço que estava tendo com a família do noivo quando precisei que alguém checasse uma pasta que estava no escritório. Até mesmo convenci Donald Trump a gravar uma participação na campanha que seria veículada na TV no final do próximo mês. Tudo isso enquanto me sujava de ketchup e escutava o noticiário local passando na televisão de plasma em frente a cama que eu estava sentada com o laptop no colo. _Viajei_tanto concentrada no trabalho que levei um susto ao ver no relojinho do computador que faltavam vinte minutos para as 15h e eu provavelmente iria me atrasar para encontrar Carlisle. Encerrei por hora o expediente e corri para me arrumar com a primeira muda de roupas que tirei quando abri minha mala impecavelmente organizada por quem estava acostumada a subir e descer aeronaves em viagens à trabalho.

Ainda estava calçando as sapatilhas no elevador quando o celular tocou e o nome de Carlisle apareceu no visor. Quase derrubei a mulher que estava em minha frente quando me esbarrei nela com minha bolsa caindo no chão e corri pelo saguão do hotel em direção à portaria ao mesmo tempo que dizia a Carlisle que já estava chegando.

- Estou na porta do hotel, do lado de fora de um Mercedes preto.

- Ok, ok. Já cheguei.

O reconheci mesmo que dez anos tenham passado para nós dois. Ele ainda era o homem charmoso bastante alto e forte, com o cabelo loiro arrumado para trás de modo cuidadoso - agora com mais fios brancos que antes - e seu sorriso ao me ver era o mesmo que ele dava todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos nas visitas mensais antes do parto. Acenei para informá-lo que eu era aquela mesma menina com uma barriga crescendo que ele conhecera na Agência de Adoção e notei uma surpresa discreta em seu olhar conforme eu me aproximava.

- Uau, quase não te reconheci. - ele disse quando eu estava mais perto. - Você mudou muito, Bella.

- E o senhor continua o mesmo. - retruquei de modo simpático, ou pelo menos tentando.

- Você cresceu! Eu lembro que quando eu te conheci você não chegava nem ao meu ombro e agora está perto do meu queixo.

- Incrivelmente, eu cresci no último ano da escola.

- Pronta para ir?

- Acho que sim... - _não__, __eu__nunca__estarei__pronta__. __Posso__voltar__pra__casa__agora__que__você__me__viu__?_

Em silêncio, entrei em seu carro importado confortável demais e ele iniciou nosso caminho para uma área mais afastada do centro. Conheci Chicago um pouco através das ruas que entrávamos e avenidas que passamos, mas não disse nada. Permaneci concentrada na paisagem para não dar a idéia de que queria bater um papo sobre como Bree estava e por que eu precisava ir a aquela cidade com tanta pressa. Só de pronunciar o nome da menina em minha cabeça eu já me sentia mal e deslocada, simplesmente não pertencendo a realidade de que ela vivia bem longe de mim.

- Antes de chegar a onde nós vamos, eu queria te agradecer por ter vindo tão rápido. - ele murmurou e eu senti que seus olhos estavam em mim. - Sua vinda é de extrema importância para nossa família.

- Você me pareceu bastante preocupado e necessitado para que eu viesse, então...

- E nós realmente estamos necessitados nesse momento. Talvez você seja nossa única solução, Bella.

- Hum, solução para quê exatamente? - perguntei apesar de milhares de vozes em minha cabeça insistissem para que eu ficasse calada. Não se apegue, Bella.

- Bree hoje tem dez anos, como você sabe. Na verdade, ela completou dez anos na semana passada, dia 12.

- Eu lembrei...

- Sério? - ele retrucou surpreso.

- Quer dizer, não é fácil esquecer o dia em que eu passei longas horas agonizando com contrações insuportáveis.

- Verdade. Bem, ela tem dez anos recém-completos e há uns sete anos nós descobrimos um problema.

- Que tipo de problema?

- Bree tem Diabete Tipo 1 desde os 3 anos. A partir de então ela vem fazendo o tratamento com injeções de insulina e restrição alimentar, mas com o passar dos anos ela teve muitos episódios de hipoglicemia, quase entrou em coma duas vezes no ano passado. Os médicos que a acompanham durante todo esse tempo chegaram a conclusão de que apenas uma coisa poderá salvá-la e é aí que você entra.

- Hum, como exatamente?

- Doando seu pâncreas a ela.

- Isso pode ser feito? Quer dizer; não há problema se uma pessoa doar o pâncreas para outra?

- Não é o orgão inteiro, apenas uma parte dele. Nós fizemos testes com todas as pessoas próximas para encontrar alguém compatível, porém até agora não encontramos. Ela está na lista de doação, mas isso pode levar anos até alguém que seja compatível com ela morra ou decida doar uma parte do pâncreas por livre e espontânea vontade. Você pode ser a única pessoa viva que possa fazer isso, afinal, você é a mãe biológica dela.

- E é simples assim? Eu tiro um pedaço de meu pâncreas e eles colocam nela?

- Basicamente sim, mas você precisará passar por uma bateria de exames, ter um preparo para a doação de orgão ser feita com sucesso.

- E eu não poderia fazer isso em Nova York? Sei lá.. eu já vi naqueles seriados médicos o órgão ser levado de uma cidade para outras... não dava para ser feito assim?

- Não é tão simples assim, Bella. Por isso eu achei melhor você vir para Chicago e conversar com os médicos de Bree.

Recebi muitas informações naquela conversa de minutos e eu me mantive calada o restante do caminho para digeri-las e processar tudo da maneira correta. Bree tinha um problema de saúde. Pelo o que eu entendi, era um problema grave que exigia um transplante. Não era preciso ser médico para saber como uma cirurgia nesse porte poderia ser complicada e que um órgão compatível demorar anos para aparecer. O tom de voz de Carlisle ao dizer que eu talvez pudesse ser a única esperança para Bree sobreviver me mostrou como ele e sua família não queriam mais esperar por essa chance. No meio daquela tempestade de ideias - que não era nada agradável como uma _brainstorm_relacionada a trabalho - a única coisa que eu pensava era que doar uma parte de meu pâncreas para Bree era minha obrigação já que o "produto com defeito" tinha sido feito por mim e talvez até fosse minha culpa. Vai que eu tenha lhe passado um gene que ajudasse no desenvolvimento da doença de modo que a levasse a perder a função de um órgão? Eu só queria limpar meu nome e me livrar da culpa antes que fosse tarde.

Até finalmente chegar aonde ele estava me levando, minha expressão era nula apesar de minha cabeça estar pegando fogo com tudo que já estava sabendo sobre a garotinha que biologicamente era minha filha. Carlisle permaneceu em silêncio pelas ruas cada vez mais calmas e afastadas do centro de Chicago, nos levando até um bairro com casas grandes e luxuosas, carros caros estacionados nas garagens e uma tranquilidade perfeita para uma família viver ali. Mas nada aquilo me interessava. Casa pós casa, eu ia ficando mais e mais nervosa com a possibilidade de estar a apenas alguns metros de minha filha que eu não conhecia. Quando Carlisle entrou na garagem de uma das últimas casa na rua sem saída, meu coração foi parar no estômago.

- Bem vinda a minha casa, Bella. - ele disse fechando a porta quando eu desci do carro.

Agora eu entendia como ele poderia viajar todos os meses para Forks durante minha gravidez; o cara era podre de rico. Um promotor casado com uma dedicada dona-de-casa como eu li na ficha deles, mas eu não imaginei que fosse aquele nível de riqueza. Precisei controlar meu queixo para ele não cair exageradamente e o acompanhei para entrar na mansão com fachada de pedras e árvores altas surgindo por detrás dela. O interior era igualmente sofisticado e aconchegante, e Carlisle pegou o casaco de minhas mãos para guardá-lo no armário atrás de nós, me indicando o hall para que eu adentrasse mais o local.

- Esme provavelmente deve estar na cozinha. - ele explicou me fazendo segui-lo. - Ela pode ser um pouco defensiva em relação a esse assunto, no entanto ela tem se dedicado a doença de Bree com mais atenção do que qualquer pessoa.

- Eu entendo... - murmurei assentindo, sem saber se entendia mesmo ou se minhas palavras eram mecânicas.

Entramos na cozinha - enorme, branca e bem equipada - e Esme estava tirando algo do forno, exatamente como Carlisle comentou. O tempo só tinha feito bem a aquela mulher, pois eu já costumava achá-la linda quando a conhecia há dez anos, e agora ela estava ainda mais. Elegante, bem maquiada e o cabelo loiro escuro meio dourado arrumado, usando um avental vermelho de coraçõezinhos brancos e salto-alto. Quem cozinhava arrumada daquela forma? Só Esme mesmo.

- Não te escutei chegar. - ela comentou parando surpresa e os olhos verdes intensamente presos em mim.

- Provavelmente você estava distraída com alguma receita.

- Bree me pediu para fazer biscoito de avelã.

Ela não tirava os olhos de mim e eu estava começando a ficar incomodada demais. Na verdade, eu estava com medo daquela mulher. Ela era mãe de Bree e a defenderia de tudo e todos como uma leoa, portanto, não gostaria que nada de errado acontecesse a sua garotinha. A mãe biológica de sua filha aparecendo dez anos depois poderia ser uma ameaça, Bree poderia não aceitar muito bem minha presença e na situação delicada de sua saúde, Esme tinha todos os motivos do mundo para não me querer em sua casa, em sua vida. Eu queria dizer que também não estava feliz com a situação, mas o que fiz foi sorrir de canto e desviar meus olhos para Carlisle.

- Olá, Bella. - ela disse finalmente colocando a assadeira no balcão.

- Olá. - respondi demonstrando o medo de minha voz.

- Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, tudo ocorreu certo.

- Ótimo.

- Você aceita algo para beber, Bella? Não temos refrigerante já que ninguém aqui bebe, porém temos uma grande variedade de sucos prontos e eu posso fazer café se você preferir.

- Café está ótimo.

- Sente-se, Bella. - Esme disse indicando a mesinha no canto, quatro cadeiras vazios nos esperando. - Aceita um biscoito de avelã? É feito com açúcar especial para diabético, mas eu sinceramente não vejo diferença no sabor.

- Não, obrigada. Eu acabei de almoçar.

Carlisle logo voltou com duas xícaras de café e colocou uma delas em minha frente. Meu nervosimo me impedia de saborear a bebida com atenção, apenas tomei um gole que desceu queimando por minha garganta e respirei fundo esperando que eles começassem a falar porque eu ainda não tinha nada a dizer. Não tinha certeza, só dúvidas em relação a tudo que escutei desde que recebi o telefonema na semana anterior, e esperava resposta o mais rápido para que na mesma velocidade tudo fosse resolvido.

- Eu expliquei a Bella o motivo de minha ligação e porque ela precisou vir à Chicago. - ele disse após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Nós não estamos tentando fazer com que você pague por alguma coisa, até porque somos nós que devemos muito a você por nos ter dado Bree. Mas se a situação não estivesse tão complicada certamente você não iria ser incomodada com nossos problemas. - Esme explicou em vão, pois essa parte eu tinha entendido muito bem. Contudo, não lhe respondi. Não disse uma só palavra. - Eu não quero perder minha garotinha, Bella. Não quero mais vê-la sofrendo por causa dessa doença e não poder fazer nada, mas você pode salvá-la e eu estou me humilhando para te pedir isso. Salve minha Bree.

- Eu só quero saber uma coisa; como vocês têm tanta certeza que eu sou compatível com ela?

- Os médicos explicaram que as chances de os pais serem compatíveis são maiores, embora existem casos de incompatibilidade por parte de um deles.

- Se eu não for compatível, no caso, Jake ainda tem chance de ser, não é?

- Vocês ainda estão juntos? - Esme perguntou com cautela na voz.

- Não. Terminamos pouco depois de Bree nascer, foi algo natural e amigável. Jake hoje em dia é casado e tem um filhinho de quase 2 anos. Somos grandes amigos agora.

- Ele estaria disposto a ajudar caso você não possa?

- Eu não posso te dar uma certeza, mas creio que sim.

- E você está disposta a nos ajudar? - Carlisle perguntou me questionando mais com o olhar do que as palavras. - Eu sei que é pedir muito, é uma cirurgia e você terá que mudar alguns hábitos no pré e pós operatório, mas você estaria nos ajudando mais uma vez e seríamos mais que gratos a você.

- Eu acho que posso ajudar. - disse pausadamente. - Bem, eu posso fazer o teste de compatibilidade e ver se poderei fazer mesmo qualquer coisa.

O jeito que eles se olharam em silêncio antes de Carlisle soltar um suspiro de alívio e Esme levantar para me abraçar colocou uma pressão discreta em meus ombros. Se apenas com o fato de eu ter concordado em fazer o teste de compatibilidade eles já estava extasiados dessa forma, não queria nem imaginar se eu aceitasse ser a doadora. _Se_, porque eu ainda não tinha certeza que faria realmente a cirurgia. Era um pedaço de meu corpo que nós estamos falando e as consequências não seriam poucas. Eu poderia morrer na cirurgia, de repente. E minha vida teria que mudar de alguma forma. Muita coisa para pensar antes de dizer "sim" para aquela família, e por enquanto eu apenas sorria sem parar tentando ser simpática enquanto sentia um abraço sincero sendo me dado. O mesmo abraço que Esme me deu quando eu escolhi os dois como pais adotivos de Bree.

- Muito obrigada, Bella. - Esme foi enfática no "muito" ao me soltar. - Eu nem sei como te agradecer por isso. Por tudo.

- Nós vamos te dar todo o apoio financeiro para a realização dos exames e durante o pós-operatório, não se preocupe com essa parte.

- Não estou preocupada. Acho que o seguro de minha empresa cobre esse tipo de despesa emergencial.

- Sua empresa? - Carlisle retrucou ligeiramente surpreso.

- Não minha empresa, mas a que eu trabalho. Na verdade, meu emprego temporário me dá um seguro de vida bem... generoso. - ponderei minhas resposta tentando não demonstrar como era incrível ser assegurada pelo governo nova-iorquino.

- Em que você trabalha? - Esme perguntou indicando as cadeiras para que voltássemos a sentar.

- Eu sou publicitária e atualmente estou trabalhando na reeleição do governador de Nova York.

- Uau, Bella. Isso é incrível.

- É bem interessante.

- Interessante? Você está responsável por algo enorme! O governador de um estado tão importante de nosso país... uau.

- É, mas em compensação é bem estressante. A pressão que eles colocam em mim a cada dia...

Eu poderia falar por horas sobre meu emprego, mas um barulho de alguém descendo as escadas chamou nossa atenção e Esme ficou de pé prontamente, lançando um olhar tenso para Carlisle. Eu entendi o que aquilo significava e também me retesei. Os passos dados no corredor não eram altos, muito menos pesados, e só poderiam pertencer a alguém de pouco mais de dez anos; a uma criança. O único problema era que eu não estava preparada para conhecer essa criança, aquela que saiu de mim e agora precisava novamente de minha presença em sua vida. Mas Carlisle parecia ter tudo sob controle, pois pediu que nós relaxássemos.

- Eu resolvo essa situação. - disse continuando sentado.

A garotinha entrou na cozinha distraída com o iPhone que escutava e eu apertei meus lábios para não esternar o gemido de surpresa que se formou em minha garganta ao ver Bree pela primeira vez desde... sempre. E minha frente eu vi uma miniatura minha com traços que pertenciam a Jacob. Meu cabelo ondulado, mas em um tom castanho quase preto, a pele morena clara que era resultado de minha palidez com o tom moreno que Jacob tinha, a ponta de nariz ligeiramente redonda como a minha, lábios finos harmoniosos com os olhos pequenos que ela puxou dele, mas que tinha a cor dos olhos de Charlie - castanho achocolatado - e até mesmo algo de Renée e Bill existia naquela garota. Em dez anos que eu soube que existia uma pessoa no mundo que foi gerada em minha barriga, nunca imaginei que ela fosse tão parecida comigo e ainda assim vivesse outra realidade. Agora nossas vidas tinham novamente se cruzado e eu não conseguia dizer mais nada diante da surpresa de conhecer minha filha pela primeira vez.

- Oi... - Bree disse meio desconfiada. - Quem é ela?

- Bree, olhe como você fala. - Esme a repreendeu rapidamente e aproximou a garotinha da mesa onde eu estava estática, a encarando sem dizer nada. - Essa é Bella, uma antiga amiga que veio nos visitar.

- Amiga? Mas ela é nova demais pra ser amiga de vocês...

- Ela é filha de um amigo do papai e fazia alguns anos que não nos encontrávamos. - Carlisle explicou já parecendo conhecer o jeito da filha. Claro que ele conhecia, ele a criou enquanto eu estava dormindo 3 horas por noite para juntar milhares de dólares...

- Ah tá...

- Bree, essa é Isabella Swan.

- Prazer. - a garotinha esticou a mão para mim e eu fiquei de pé em um pulo, a assustando.

- Oi. - murmurei tocando sua mão delicada e a balançando discretamente. - Muito prazer.

- Você fez os biscoitos, mãe?

- Fiz, querida. - Esme respondeu voltando ao balcão onde a assadeira estava e colocando alguns deles em um prato.

Por que eu achei estranho escutá-la chamando outra mulher de mãe? Quem eu era para me sentir traída daquela forma, sendo que quem escolheu aquele rumo havia sido eu? Era algum tipo de brincadeira que a _Mãe__Natureza_ estava aprontando com minha mente? _Mãe_... Eu não era mãe de ninguém, especialmente daquela garotinha sentando no banco alto para morder um biscoito.

Um bipe insistente tocou e eu olhei ao redor procurando a origem do barulho. Notei que Bree deixou o biscoito mordido no prato e mexeu no iPhone fazendo o barulho parar, levantando para pegar uma pastinha preta que Esme a entregou.

- Insulina. - Carlisle explicou em um sussurro pra mim. - Ela precisa tomar 1 unidade de insulina por dia e segue uma tabela de horários para controlar os picos de insuficiência de glicose no sangue.

- E ela entende isso tudo com tão pouca idade? - sussurrei de volta impressionada com a garotinha preprando sozinha a injeção de agulha minúscula.

- Melhor que muito adulto. Bree cresceu sabendo que precisava da "picadinha" diária para ficar bem então nunca reclamou das agulhas e dos horários rígidos.

Continue a observando, assistindo quando ela levantou a blusa e injetou a insulina na barriga sem muita cerimônia, entregando a agulha para a mãe. Bree voltou a sentar no banco, pegou novamente o biscoito e terminou de comê-lo enquanto mexia no celular como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se a alguns segundos ela não tivesse salvado a própria vida com alguns mililitros de um medicamento. Perguntas dançavam em minha mente durante os minutos que fiquei em silêncio assistindo Bree brincando no celular, Esme guardar os biscoitos em um pote e Carlisle terminar o café dele. O que aquela garotinha já teve que passar para chegar a aquele nível da doença? Ela sabia que precisa de um pedaço do órgão de alguém para continuar viva? Como lidava com o fato de que sua vida estava por um fio? Como os Cullen lidavam com tudo aquilo? Eu queria saber como lidar porque nem bem entrei na "confusão" e já estava pedindo seriamente pra sair.

- A Jenny pode dormir aqui esse final de semana? - Bree perguntou tirando um fone de ouvido.

- Por quê? - Esme retrucou apoiando as mãos no balcão e encarando a filha.

- Porque vai passar um especial do Jonas Brothers no Disney Channel e eu queria saber se ela pode dormir aqui no sábado pra a gente assistir juntas.

- Só depois que a mãe da Jenny ligar para mim e confirmar que ela tem permissão para dormir aqui.

- Tá.

Ela praticamente pulou do banco e correu para fora da cozinha, mas escutei a freada que deu antes de retornar e colocar apenas a cabeça para dentro do cômodo, olhando diretamente para mim.

- Ela vai ficar aqui até quando? - perguntou para o pai ao meu lado.

- O final de semana. - Carlisle explicou olhando para mim e eu entendi que eu precisava dizer algo.

- Até a segunda-feira. - respondi forçando um sorriso e para minha surpresa eu vi em minha frente alguém sorrir identicamente a Jacob. Dentes brancos, boca grande e sorriso largo.

- Então, até mais! - Bree acenou ainda sorrindo e desapareceu de vez.

O suspiro que eu soltei era como se minha respiração estivesse presa durante todo o tempo que convivi com a garotinha que saiu de mim, e não era pra ficar menos tensa do que eu estive. Bree não fazia noção que trocou palavras com a mulher que a carregou no útero por nove meses, a alimentou, a "montou" para que ela ficasse daquele jeito, e mesmo parecendo algo industrializado demais se formos pensar dessa forma, eu me senti responsável por ela ser daquela maneira; doente, debilitada pelo o que eu notei em suas olheiras discretas e baixa estatura para uma garotinha de 10 anos, impossibilitada de ser uma criança normal. Eu queria primeiramente pedir desculpas a ela e depois me desculpar com Carlisle e Esme que só queriam ter uma filha e uma família perfeita.

- Você está bem? - Carlisle me perguntou com receio na voz.

- Estou, só que... - soltei novamente o ar pela boca e olhei para o casal. - É estranho, sabe?

- Ela não é como você imaginou? - Esme questionou se aproximando.

- Na verdade, eu nunca imaginei como ela fosse ser.

- Ela parece com você... - Esme confessou e eu notei como doeu para ela dizer aquilo. - Eu lembro como você era aos 16 anos e Bree tem seus traços, seu cabelo, até mesmo a manchinha em forma de lua no braço.

- Ela tem? - retruquei surpresa, porque às vezes nem eu lembrava dessa mancha que eu tinha desde que nasci.

- Tem. Lembro que achava interessante o formato que seu sinal tem e quando Bree tinha uns 5 meses eu notei que ela também tinha essa marca.

- Eu não sabia...

- Você ainda vai nos ajudar, Bella? - Carlisle teve cuidado ao me perguntar isso.

- Vou. Claro que eu vou.

Se eu tinha dúvida sobre ajudar aquela família, todas elas foram respondidas ao finalmente conhecer o motivo que colocou aquele casal em minha vida. Bree era linda, incrível apesar de só ter trocado quatro palavras comigo, e não merecia passar por tanto sofrimento. Eu iria fazer o teste de compatibilidade e seu não fosse a doadora ideal para ela seria uma pena porque pela primeira vez na vida eu estava disposta a ajudar em alguém sem receber um salário em troca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notinhas extras:<strong>

**1- Só pra esclarecer; não vou médica, muito menos estudante de Medicina. Faço muita pesquisa antes de escrever, mas às vezes escrevo sem ter 100% de certeza sobre os fatos. Isso é ficção, se na vida real é assim eu não sei dizer. Só pra deixar bem claro antes que as reviews dos "doutores" comecem a pipocar me cobrando a verdade, somente a verdade. Relax and enjoy the show, guys. **

**2 - Quem deixar review receberá spoiler do próximo capítulo. Mas só quem tem cadastro no FF, porque de outra forma não dá para mandar. Então criem o perfil, favoritem a fic, deixem review e recebam alertas ;) **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Vocês tão bem, amores? Porque eu estou ótima depois de receber reviews lindas e fofas, algumas engraçadas. E as teorias sobre quem Edward é podem acabar porque nosso querido aparece nesse capítulo. Então...**

**Show me the love**

**OBS: próximo capítulo só dia 15/11 ok? Preciso me organizar nas postagens. E semana que vem tem fic nova no ar *todas comemora* **

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>

Meu dia seguinte começou cedo, assim que meu celular vibrou ao meu lado na cama e reconheci imediatamente o código de área de Nova York. Olhei no alarme-relógio que estava no criado-mudo e mesmo a diferença de fuso entre as cidades sendo de 1 hora, era cedo demais para acordar alguém que estava teoricamente de folga. Mas em nome de meu precioso emprego, eu sentei na cama e atendi a ligação.

- Isabella Swan.

- Oi, Bella. É Alice.

- O que aconteceu para você já está me ligando às 5 horas da manhã?

- São 6 horas aqui...

- Não importa. Desembucha.

- Como está a viagem? Está fazendo frio em Chicago?

- Você não me ligou para saber como eu estou, eu sei disso. O que você quer?

- É que os editores de vídeo passaram a madrugada trabalhando na "chamada-teste" que vamos mostrar para o Governador semana que vem e você sabe como são os homens, como eles comem demais e tal...

- Eu não acredito que você está me ligando a essa hora para eu liberar verba pra esses nerds _mela__teclado_ comprarem Mc Donald's!

- Eles precisam comer, Bella. E como ficaram mais de 8 horas seguidas trabalhando é mais do que justo que o café da manhã seja bancado pela campanha.

- Eu não te disse que nessa situação em que eu não estou na cidade, onde estou ocupada demais com coisas realmente importantes, você é responsável pelas decisões e _merdas_ também?

- Mas eu não tinha certeza se deveria fazer isso...

- Eu não estou aí, Alice! Por 4 míseros dias eu não existo para vocês, entendeu? Se quiser, pode pagar um jantar no Masa para eles que eu não vou responder por isso.

- Ok, entendi.

- Eu autorizo liberar o dinheiro pra comer essa _merda_ de Big Mac, só que essa é a última vez que eu aceito uma ligação que não seja importante para o andamento da campanha.

- Desculpa, Bella. Prometo que não vou mais te perturbar esses dias.

- Eu espero. Tchau!

Eu vivia pra isso; aturar alguém atrapalhando minhas horas sagradas de sono pra liberar dinheiro pra comprar sanduíche. Como não ser estressada? Como não precisar fumar meio maço de cigarros durante o dia? Como não mandar todo mundo ir pra merda quando eles me deixavam loucos daquela forma? Eu só queria voltar a dormir e deixar nas mãos de outra pessoa a responsabilidade do almoço dos funcionários tercerizados da campanha, mas em menos de 3 horas de sono após a ligação de Alice, meu celular tocou novamente.

- Bom dia, Bella. - escutei a voz singular de Carlisle do outro lado da linha e respirei fundo para não descontar nele. - Te acordei?

- Não, já estava acordada. Bom dia.

- Eu marquei uma consulta para você conversar com um dos médico de Bree sobre o transplante. Às 15 horas, tudo bem pra você?

- Tudo. Eu não tenho nada marcado para fazer hoje.

- Se eu não tivesse tão ocupado, te levaria para conhecer a cidade.

- Eu me viro. Nada que uma internet móvel no celular e um táxi não me ajudem. E antes das 15h eu estarei de volta ao hotel.

- Passo para te buscar às 14h. O hospital é um pouco longe do seu hotel. Marcado?

- Marcado.

Eu tinha cerca de cinco horas antes daquela consulta em que eu não entenderia metade dos termos médicos, então resolvi fazer o que eu mais gostava e sentia falta; compras. Quase não tinha tempo para comprar roupa e sapato quando estava em Nova York, e algumas vezes preferia fazer compras _on__-__line_ durante o _break_ do almoço e receber a mercadoria em casa, no entanto. como eu tinha essas pequenas férias resolvi que iria desenferrujar meus cartões de crédito e passar a manhã em algum shopping ou avenida cheia de lojas. Foi essa indicação que eu pedi ao taxista quando o abordei na porta do hotel e ele me levou para a Avenida Michigan, onde entrei na MaxMara às 10h e saí de lá na hora do almoço com vestidos, salto-alto e bolsas em quase cinco sacolas. Mesmo milhares de dólares mais pobre, estava infinitamente relaxada enquanto fumava um cigarro, bebia uma taça de vinho e esperava minha salada Cobb chegar.

Chicago me distraiu facilmente com seus prédios gigantes, as pessoas ocupadas passando de um lado para o outro e o clima. Era como viver me Nova York, mas sem o excesso de turistas e imigrantes se batendo com você nas ruas sempre cheias demais, e eu me vi morando naquela cidade dos ventos. Mas por que eu estava cogitando aquela possibilidade? Eu sempre seria uma moradora de Nova York e já tinha recusado várias ofertas de emprego em outras cidades e países para continuar na cidade que eu amava. Porém, isso não me impediu de curtir um pouco de Chicago como visitante e chegar em cima da hora para Carlisle me encontrar. Às 14h em ponto ele estava na recepção do hotel me esperando.

- Já conhecia Chicago? - ele puxou assunto para facilitar o trajeto.

- Conhecia, mas minhas vindas se resumiam a reuniões então, nunca tive muito tempo para conhecer a cidade.

- Conheceu algum ponto turístico hoje?

- Bom, se a loja da MaxMara for um ponto turístico de Chicago... - brinquei o fazendo rir e ficando mais calma ao seu lado. - Onde estão Esme e Bree?

- Já foram para o hospital. Bree gosta de ver o irmão trabalhando.

- Irmão? - fui pega de surpresa com a novidade. - Pensei que Esme não pudesse ter filhos...

- Ela não pode, mas isso foi depois que Edward nasceu. Enquanto ele ainda morava com nós, Esme não se importava com o fato de ter removido o útero quando Edward ainda era criança, mas depois que ele foi para a faculdade e a casa ficou vazia, seu lado materno aflorou outra vez.

- Então, vocês decidiram adotar uma criança.

- E foi aí que você entrou em nossas vidas.

- Não fazia ideia que vocês já tinham um filho na faculdade quando nos conhecemos. Pensei que Bree fosse a primeira.

- Estavamos tão ansiosos para oficializar a adoção e tê-la conosco logo que nem mencionamos isso em nossos encontros.

- Entendi... E ele trabalha no hospital que nós vamos?

- Trabalha. É um dos médicos acompanhando o caso de Bree.

- Médico?

- Edward decidiu fazer medicina quando descobrimos que Bree estava doente. Antes ele queria estudar Direito, mas assim que a irmã ficou debilitada demais, mudou drasticamente de área. Bree é tudo para ele desde que a trouxemos de Forks, ele mima aquela garota até não ser mais possível e faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la. Inclusive se tornar Pediatra. Você vai ver como os dois não se desgrudam quando estão juntos, chega é cansativo.

Aos poucos eu ia fazendo parte cada vez mais da história daquela família, mesmo que minha vontade fosse contrária a aquilo. Eu só queria ser o útero responsável por gerar sua filhinha, mas agora estava tentando ajudá-los outra vez e teria que lidar com irmão mais velho que certamente era superprotetor e chato. Médicos sempre eram chatos em sua maioria, então era esperado que um médico que ainda por cima era o irmão mais velho da paciente fosse duplamente insuportável. Cigarros... Eu precisaria de muitos aquela tarde.

Era um hospital que mais parecia um hotel 5 estrelas. Recepção elegante, pessoas educadas cumprimentando quem cruzava seu caminho e Carlisle parecia ser conhecido ali, pois falava com algumas enfermeiras e médicos passando enquanto caminhávamos até o elevador. Nosso destino era o 4º andar e em silêncio subimos rapidamente, até que uma voz feminina anunciou quando chegamos a Ala Pediátrica e Carlisle fez um gesto para que eu fosse na frente. As enfermeiras naquela ala usavam jalecos com bordados coloridos, certamente por causa das crianças, e eu observava com curiosidade tudo ao meu redor. O menino na cadeira de rodas que passou por mim, uma mulher carregando um bebê no colo ao lado de um soro pendurado que estava ligado ao braço do bebê, médicos passando apressados até um quarto e fechando a porta. Todo aquele clima que fazia entender porque eu odiava tanto hospitais. Fiquei feliz quando paramos em frente a uma porta com uma plaquinha presa; _Dr__. __Cullen__._

Carlisle deu uma batida para anunciar nossa chegada e abriu a porta, me dando passagem com toda sua educação. Esme estava sentada de costas para a entrada e me lançou um olhar "meio simpático", pelo menos não me fuzilou com os olhos como no nosso primeiro reencontro, mas minha atenção foi desviada para o barulho de risada vindo do outro lado da mesa. Um homem de cabelo loiro escuro bagunçado e jaleco mexia em um iPad enquanto Bree estava sentada em seu colo mexendo também no aparelho, os dois rindo de algo que faziam juntos. Rapidamente, analisei o Dr. Cullen, também conhecido como "irmão mais velho de minha filha", e a conclusão breve que tirei foi; charmoso, pelo jeito que sua barba estava um pouco crescida e seus dedos mexendo na tela eram longos e másculos.

- Seu pai chegou, Edward. - Esme comentou como se fosse necessário dizer que alguém havia chegado, embora ele e Bree continuasem com os olhos na tela. - Edward! Bree!

Eles olharam juntos para a mãe e depois para as outras duas pessoas presentes - Carlisle e eu. A menina sorriu discretamente para mim e pulou do colo do irmão para correr ao encontro do pai, o abraçando forte, enquanto Edward ficou de pé ajeitando o jaleco e deixando o iPad sobre a mesa. Segunda análise do homem em minha frente; extremamente gostoso com seus ombros largos, corpo aparentemente forte e jeito sexy de mexer no cabelo. Carlisle tinha passado corretamente seus genes à frente...

- Bella, esse é Edward, meu filho mais velho e um dos pediatras responsáveis por Bree.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Swan. - ele disse esticando a mão educadamente para mim, mas mantendo uma expressão séria.

- Bella. - eu o corrigi apertando seu mão - _Deus__, __mãos__grossas_... - e sorrindo. - Nada de "senhorita", por favor.

- Entendi. - Edward assentiu.

- Bree, por que nós não vamos visitar a Tanya? - Esme sugeriu ficando prontamente de pé, como se tivesse ensaiado aquela cena. - Ela andou reclamando para Edward que você nunca mais foi vê-la.

- Posso levar seu iPad? - Bree perguntou lançando um olhar adorável ao irmão.

- Claro, _Bee_.

- Obrigada!

Ela depositou um beijo na bochecha de Edward antes de pegar o iPad sobre a mesa e acompanhar a mãe para fora do consultório. Carlisle indicou uma cadeira vazia para que eu sentasse a medida em que ele e Edward faziam o mesmo. O doutor sentando em nossa frente com a mesma cara de poucos amigos que já estava começando a me irritar. Precisava aquela "marra" toda só porque era médico?

- É melhor que Bree não esteja por perto enquanto nós conversamos sobre os exames e a cirurgia. - Carlisle disse e eu concordei. - Pode explicá-la, filho?

- Sim. Primeiro, nós iremos tirar uma amostra de seu sangue para fazer o exame de compatibilidade. A chance de a senho... _você_ ser compatível é um pouco maior do que a de outras pessoas já testadas, mas seria ideal se Bree tivesse um irmão gêmeo univitelino.

- 100% de certeza de que só Bree saiu de mim. - comentei em tom de brincadeira e nada. Nenhuma risadinha ou manifestação vinda daquele homem. - Ok. O que mais eu preciso saber?

- O resultado sai em 3 dias. Dando positivo, passaremos para o pré-operatório com o exames de rotina como eletrocardiograma, mais exames de sangue, consulta com o anestesista, mudança de alguns hábitos caso você seja fumante ou faça ingestão constante de bebida alcóolica...

- Eu vou ter que parar de fumar?

- Apenas no mês anterior a cirurgia e algum tempo após o transplante. - Carlisle me explicou vendo que eu estava em choque e o filho sem paciência alguma.

- Entendi. É uma maneira de me fazer parar de vez de fumar. Minha mãe agradece.

- É aconselhável que você pare de fumar antes de operar para não haver nenhuma complicação respiratória durante a cirurgia e a cicatrização de fumantes é mais lenta do que a dos demais pacientes, agora caso você queira continuar fumando é um risco que você estará assumindo. - Edward comentou como se dissesse "continue fumando e morra durante a cirurgia, eu ficaria satisfeito".

- Eu paro de fumar, não se preocupe.

- Ok. Você passará duas semanas no hospital após a retirada de um pedaço de seu pâncreas que será utilizado como enxerto no pâncreas de Bree. Precisará fazer visitas regulares nos próximos meses para controlar sua produção de insulina já que uma parte de seu pâncreas será retirada, mas em 6 meses no máximo sua vida poderá voltar ao normal.

- Então, eu terei que ficar aqui em Chicago por alguns meses?

- Não necessariamente. No primeiro mês, sim, mas depois só precisará vir uma vez ao mês ou poderá consultar um médico especialista onde você estiver. Alguma dúvida?

- Quais as chances de esse transplante não dar certo?

- Bree tem 50% de chance de ter trombrose vascular nos três primeiros meses de transplantada, 20% de ter pancreatite, 18% de infecção, 6,5% de fistula e 2,4% de ter uma hemorragia que a leve a morte.

- E vocês ainda estão correndo esses riscos mesmo sabendo que ela pode morrer? Eu não entendi metade do que você disse, mas tudo parece ser perigoso demais.

- Se ela não fizer o transplante, a próxima crise de hipoglicemia a levará ao coma e possivelmente a morte. Se ela fizer o transplante, poderá se livrar de doses diárias de insulina, restrição alimentar e vida comedida. É um risco que nós estamos querendo correr para tê-la saudável e ao nosso lado.

_Ok__, __Dr__. __Sabe__Tudo__e__Sem__Humor__. _

- As chances de dar errado existem, mas são menores comparadas com as chances de Bree mudar de vida. - Carlisle disse quando notou que Edward e eu trocávamos olhares de poucos amigos. - E a equipe que acompanhará você e Bree é composta por excelentes médicos.

- E um deles é seu filho... - murmurei pensando alto demais e notei o olhar de ultraje que Edward me lançou. - Não que eu esteja criticando isso. Só estou comentando o fato.

- Eu não colocaria minha irmã em risco se não soubesse o que estou fazendo. E não se preocupe, eu não irei tocar em 1 centímetro de seu pâncreas. O Dr. Francis irá cuidar dessa parte enquanto eu cuido da minha irmã.

- Obrigada pela informação...

- Agora que todas as dúvidas foram esclarecidas, podemos seguir para o exame de sangue? - Carlisle sugeriu ficando em pé e nós dois o imitamos.

- Vou _bipar_ Tanya para saber se ela pode tirar a amostra de Bella.

- Você não pode fazer isso?

- Se ela não se importar...

- Sem problemas.

Não tão "sem problemas" assim já que eu odiava agulhas me perfurando, mas mantive minha postura e acompanhei os dois pelo corredor do 4º andar. Edward e Carlisle conversavam entre si e eu andava alguns passos atrás observando como eles interagiam, como Edward falava com calma e sua expressão era diferente da que esteve em seu rosto durante nosso encontro. Ele até mesmo sorriu com um comentário do pai! Algo me dizia que seu problema era comigo, e a expressão dura estava de volta quando nós entramos na sala de coleta de materiais e ele indicou uma cadeira.

- Aperte essa bola, por favor. - ele pediu quando prendeu a borracha ao redor de meu braço e me entregou uma bolinha de espuma.

Eu apertava a bolinha para meu sangue se concentrar no braço e soltava o ar pela boca buscando por calma. Evitei olhar enquanto ele preparava a seringa e nem queria ver o tamanho da agulha, estremecendo de surpresa quando senti uma mão segurando meu antebraço e ele me pedindo que eu parasse de apertar a bolinha. Foi a picada de agulha mais indolor que eu senti em minha vida, nada comparada com as injeções que tomei durante a gravidez e a agulha do soro em minha mão durante o parto. Minha surpresa me fez abrir os olhos e ver meu sangue enchendo um tubo de ensaio encaixado na seringa, rapidamente sendo substituído por outro. Levantei os olhos para encarar o rosto sério de Edward e até mesmo sua ruga entre os olhos demonstrando toda sua concentração.

- Doeu? - ele perguntou quando colocou o adesivo colorido e recolheu meu braço.

- Nem um pouco, o que é estranho. - respondi ainda o observando tirar as luvas cirúrgicas e descartar a agulha.

- Algum tempo lidando com crianças e você acaba achando um jeito de ser o mais indolor possível. - Edward concluiu colocando os dois tubinhos no bolso do jaleco. - Suas amostras e as de Bree terão prioridades, então, em 3 dias teremos o resultado.

- Mas eu volto para Nova York na segunda... tem algum problema? - retruquei olhando para Carlisle, pois nem precisava encarar Edward para saber que ele não curtiu essa idéia.

- Acho que não... - Carlisle murmurou olhando para o filho em busca de uma resposta e me obrigando a olhar para ele.

- Eu posso te ligar quando o resultado sair e agendar suas consultas de pré-operatório caso o resultado seja positivo.

- Só mais uma dúvida; eu posso fazer alguns exames em Nova York? Porque eu estou no meio de uma campanha política e não posso me afastar por muito tempo do escritório. Eu ficaria muito feliz se não precisasse me mudar para Chicago antes da cirurgia.

- E nas duas semanas em que você ficará no hospital? Como você fará? - pelo seu tom de voz, ele queria gritar que eu era uma chata irresponsável que colocava empecilho em tudo, mas estava se controlando pra não estourar.

- Tenho certeza de que Bella irá resolver isso quando tivermos o resultado. Conversar com o chefe dela e explicar a situação, não é?

Carlisle pôs um fim a aquele momento tenso entre seu filho e eu, e fiquei mais que grata por não precisar mandar aquele homem mal-humorado _se__fuder_ e baixar um pouco sua bola. A superproteção com a irmã beirava o ridículo e só porque ele era um dos médicos responsáveis pelo transplante não significava que podia me dar uma lição de moral por conta de meus hábitos. Não queria nem imaginar quando o resultado saísse e eu passasse a ser a doadora de órgão trancafiada no mesmo hospital que ele por duas longas semanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Novamente, review = spoiler. <strong>


	5. Capítulo V

**Meus amores! **

**Obrigadas por todas as reviews que venho recebendo, com comentários fofos e teorias interessantes sobre o futuro da fic. Algumas estão acertando, ok? Então vamos continuar com as emoções. **

**Só um aviso: como eu estou com outra fic no ar - A Dama e o Vagabundo - as postagens ficarão a cada 15 dias, porque assim eu posto em cada uma por semana. Não deixem de conferir ADEOV também! **

**Show me the love! **

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>

Pensei que não fosse ser estranho voltar à Nova York depois de conhecer Bree; que eu continuaria sendo a mesma Bella mandona e perfeccionista com o trabalho, no entanto, assim que desembarquei na cidade e tive o restante do dia "livre", minha mente vagava para o dia em que encontrei a garotinha que gerei. Quando pensei que nosso vínculo se resumiria a aspectos genéticos que dividíamos, conhecê-la de verdade fez mexer com minha cabeça quando eu não queria. Não precisava de distrações, justamente no momento de minha vida que eu mais precisava focar no trabalho.

Não deixei que o tempo livre se transformasse em horas para pensar e dessa forma, mal deixei minha mala em casa, pedi para Mike me levasse até o escritório. Na teoria, eu estava de folga, mas não era louca de perder mais um dia de trabalho e continuar afastada da campanha. O grande problema dessa decisão foi que eu não esperava receber uma ligação importante assim que entrei no prédio.

- Isabella Swan?

- Sim... - retruquei reconhecendo a voz séria, porém sem saber exatamente de onde.

- Aqui é Edward Cullen, irmão de Bree.

- _Oh_, olá!

- Eu tenho o resultado dos exames em mãos.

- Sim...

- Você é compatível.

Minha mão segurando o celular começou a suar frio e eu me encostei na parede de mármore perto do elevador, processando a informação da maneira correta. Sabia da possibilidade de ser a doadora da minha própria filha, mas ainda assim, ter a certeza era diferente. Eu era a esperança para salvar uma criança e minha resposta para a grande pergunta tinha que ser a mais bem pensada possível.

- Eu aceito. - disse a única resposta correta para aquele tipo de pergunta.

- Tem certeza? Sua vida não será a mesma depois dessa cirurgia e você precisará mudar alguns hábitos.

- Eu prometi que iria ser a doadora caso fosse compatível. Vou arcar com todas as consequências disso.

- Ok. Vou te passar por e-mail a lista de exames que você poderá fazer aí em Nova York, embora as consultas finais com os médicos terão que ser feitas aqui em Chicago alguns dias antes da cirurgia. Todo o pré-operatório deve levar duas semanas, três no máximo, então, sugiro que você comece a se organizar no trabalho para uma licença médica de um mês.

- Pode deixar. Terei tudo organizado antes mesmo do prazo final. - respondi apertando minha mão de raiva por conta daquele tom de voz que ele usava, como se estivesse fazendo um grande favor a mim. _Eu_ que estava fazendo um grande favor a ele salvando sua irmãzinha!

- Assim espero. Entrarei em contato caso tenha alguma novidade no caso.

- Só mais uma coisa; Bree já sabe?

- Ainda não. Contaremos a ela hoje à noite.

- Certo. Obrigada pelas informações.

- Sem problemas.

Sem uma despedida formal, ele desligou o telefone e eu consegui respirar com mais calma. Agora, tinha que mudar todos os planos para minha vida nos próximos dois meses. Precisava reorganizar meus horários no trabalho, fazer uma bateria de exames e consultas médicas, convencer meu chefe a me liberar para trabalhar em casa durante a licença pós-cirúrgica e aceitar que meus dias de fumante estavam contados. Decidir me despedir temporariamente do vício logo com dois cigarros, antes de finalmente subir para o escritório e pegar Alice de surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Voltando ao trabalho. - respondi me dirigindo a minha sala e a escutando com passos apressados atrás de mim.

- Mas, mas... você só deveria voltar amanhã.

- Voltei mais cedo, algum problema? Você fez alguma _merda_ muito grande enquanto eu estava fora?

- Não, só que... eu não estava preparada.

- Pois, trate de se acostumar com isso. E me relate tudo que aconteceu durante minha ausência.

Alice falou por quase 1h sobre os três dias de campanha que não acompanhei como um cão vigia e eu lhe questionei cada detalhe, cada novidade, apertando tanto sua mente que no final da reunião ela já estava suando copiosamente. Pobre Alice. Só queria trabalhar com editoração, mas caiu por acaso como estagiária em uma campanha e mais tarde como minha assessora; o pior emprego do mundo. Contudo, o que ela recebia no final do mês a fazia aguentar caladinha minhas exigências loucas e me dava o direito de continuar sendo a chefe chata.

- Por enquanto, é só isso. - anunciei finalizando nossa pequena reunião quando notei que Alice não estava mais aguentando a pressão. - Só uma última coisa; Brad está no escritório hoje?

- Sim.

- Como eu não deveria estar aqui, finja por 1h que eu não existo. Depois nós continuamos.

Segui até a sala de meu chefe, Brad, para ter uma das conversas que eu jamais pensei que fosse ter algum dia. Eu trabalhava com as mesmas pessoas praticamente desde que me formei em Comunicação e me tornei publicitária, e diversas vezes vi minhas colegas de trabalho pedirem alguns dias de folga por causa de um filho doente ou tirarem férias mais cedo porque estavam grávidas. Sempre acreditei que eu nunca precisaria conversar com meu chefe pedindo para que ele me liberasse por esses motivos, no entanto, a medida em que caminhava pelo corredor rodeado por salas até a última porta, comecei a compreender que algumas coisas em minha vida estavam mudando.

- Olá, Bella. - Trish, a secretária sorridente de Brad, me cumprimentou quando eu entrei.

- Brad está ocupado?

- Não. Vou avisar que você está entrando.

- Obrigada.

Meu chefe me recebeu com um sorriso e indicando a cadeira a sua frente. Eu era a publicitária queridinha, a que conseguia os melhores clientes e os mais altos pagamentos, e isso só me deixava mais nervosa para falar sobre o assunto. Era como se eu estivesse decepcionando meu pai ao contar que não poderia ir para faculdade porque estava grávida. O que quase aconteceu.

- Não esperava você aqui hoje. Sua viagem não terminava amanhã?

- Voltei mais cedo.

- Então, pronta para voltar ao trabalho?

- É justamente sobre isso que eu vim conversar com você, Brad.

- Ok...

- Ninguém sabe sobre isso aqui no escritório, mas quando eu estava no Ensino Médio engravidei e tive uma menina. Como eu era nova e irresponsável demais, ela foi adotada por uma família de Chicago. E esse foi o motivo da minha viagem nesse final de semana.

- Você tem uma filha? Como assim?

- Eu tinha 16 anos quando fiquei grávida, por isso a coloquei para adoção. Não podia colocar meu futuro em jogo por causa de uma criança que eu nunca quis. Mas agora ela está de volta à minha vida e precisa de minha ajuda.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

- Ela tem diabete tipo 1 e precisa de um transplante de pâncreas. Sou compatível, logo eu vou precisar doar uma parte de meu pâncreas para ela. Terei que me afastar por um mês, no máximo, se não tiver problema.

- Um mês? Uau... é bastante tempo, justo na reta final da campanha.

- Mas eu irei trabalhar em casa ou enquanto estiver no hospital. Um computador e um celular, eu resolvo tudo que for possível. E Alice pode me substituir por aqui sem problemas, eu confio nela.

- Eu sei, mas não é uma cirurgia perigosa?

- Mais ou menos. Eu terei que mudar alguns hábitos depois, o que acabará sendo bom. Só assim para eu parar de fumar e mudar minha alimentação.

- Eu entendo que você precisa fazer isso, afinal, é sua filha...

- Ela não é minha filha. Eu apenas a gerei.

- Certo. Mas você pode salvar a vida de uma menina se fizer isso. Eu estou um pouco surpreso por saber isso, mas é claro que não terá problema.

- Obrigada, Brad. Eu realmente preciso fazer isso para ajudar Bree e os pais dela.

- Só me avise quando você irá se ausentar para eu organizar tudo, ok?

- Pode deixar que eu mesma faço isto. Você não precisará se preocupar com nada.

Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei, mas ainda assim foi difícil assumir esse meu lado irresponsável para meu chefe. O fato de que tive uma filha aos 16 anos não teria nenhuma ligação com meu trabalho atual, contudo eu não queria mostrar ao mundo que um dia um fui burra, não pensei nas consequências e transei sem camisinha com meu _namoradinho_da escola. Todos os dias de minha vida, eu me _fodia_ para mostrar que era a melhor, que qualquer um podia confiar milhões de dólares em minhas mãos para construir a imagem de alguém, quando no meu passado eu já fui um exemplo a não ser seguido. Contudo, eu estava corrigindo esse erro e logo poderia ser impecável novamente. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Eu também precisava conversar com Alice sobre o assunto, informá-la de que nos próximos dois meses ela precisaria trabalhar dobrado e me mostrar que era confiável para ficar em meu lugar, caso alguma coisa acontecesse durante a cirurgia, de repente. Se eu morresse, Alice provavelmente seria minha substituta na campanha e ela precisava saber dessa possibilidade. Reuni a coragem que precisava e a convoquei até minha sala para que eu pudesse a colocar a par da situação também. Mas, mal havia começado a explicar como os Cullens surgiram em minha vida, sua expressão e seu tom demonstraram algo que eu realmente não queria.

- Você tem uma filha? - a voz de Alice naquele tom de pena fez meu sangue ferver.

- Eu _tive_ uma filha. Agora ela vive com os verdadeiros pais delas, em Chicago, não tendo nada a ver com minha vida.

- Eu nunca imaginaria que você tivesse uma filha de dez anos...

- Eu era uma adolescente irresponsável, cheia de tesão e engravidei, pronto. Fim do drama. Agora, foco, Alice. Eu realmente vou precisar de vocês enquanto estiver em Chicago me recuperando da cirurgia. Você precisará ser três vezes mais responsável do que já é para nada dar errado. Eu não posso _foder_ essa campanha, senão nosso emprego está em jogo.

- Entendi. Eu vou morar nesse escritório se for necessário.

- Ótimo. Eu ainda não sei quando será o transplante, porém creio que antes da eleição eu esteja de volta. Caso isso não seja possível, você estará aqui me informando de absolutamente tudo que estará acontecendo. Tudo, até mesmo se alguém espirrou na presença do Governador quando ele estava votando.

- Você realmente não precisa se preocupar com essa parte, mas...

- Mas o quê, Alice?

- Você vai enfrentar isso tudo sozinha?

- Isso tudo o quê? - eu já estava impaciente com o jeito que ela me olhava.

- A cirurgia, a recuperação, o fato de ser sua filha.

- Eu já sou bem grandinha para aguentar isso tudo.

- Não seria melhor você ligar para sua mãe e pedir que ela te acompanhe até Chicago? Ou quando você retornar à Nova York?

- Não, nada de envolver minha mãe nessa história. Ela só vai me estressar ainda mais.

- Mas ela ficará chateada se você não contar que vai passar por uma cirurgia desse tipo.

- Eu me resolvo com ela depois. Agora, eu só quero ter certeza de que posso contar com você na campanha.

- Claro que pode. Não só na campanha, mas com o que precisar.

- Entendido.

- Por que você não tira o restante do dia de folga? Na teoria, você nem precisava estar aqui.

- Acho que farei isso. Minha geladeira está deprimente de tão vazia e eu não posso mais adiar minha ida ao supermercado.

- Isso, vá fazer compras e relaxar. Eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

- Alice, me faça um favor.

- Sim.

- Pare de me tratar como se eu estivesse prestes a morrer. Eu vou fazer um doação de orgão, só isso. Sem drama, lágrimas ou ligar para minha mãe, entendeu?

- Entendi.

Até que não foi uma má idéia utilizar o restante de meu dia para abastecer minha geladeira e ter o que comer quando eu chegasse em casa. Seria uma das raras noites em que eu chegaria do trabalho e não comeria pizza congelada ou comida chinesa do restaurante na esquina, pois teria tempo para preparar um massa, abrir um vinho e, quem sabe, assistir um bom filme. Quanto tempo que eu não assistia um filme, ou fazia qualquer tipo de coisa em casa. Sempre chegava e ia direto para cama, mas essa noite eu precisava relaxar fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse trabalhar.

A massa estava cozinhando e molho de tomate pronto, quando o alerta de e-mail em meu celular apitou me fazendo levantar do sofá confortável demais que eu até havia esquecido que existia em minha sala. Deixei a taça de vinho tinto sobre a bancada da cozinha e abri meu _laptop_ vendo o _pop__-__up_ do e-mail piscando em minha tela. Só pelo assunto eu já sabia de quem era; Exames pré-operatórios. Um e-mail curto e grosso de "", o Doutor Cullen, com uma lista de exames que eu precisava fazer até o início de Outubro. Pelo jeito, eu passaria o próximo mês em consultórios tirando bolsas de sangue, fazendo litros de xixi, correndo em esteira para provar que meu coração aguentaria a cirurgia e começando a me despedir dos cigarros. Outro dia, porque cigarro combinava com vinho e com a tensão que eu estava com a proximidade da cirurgia.

Eu ainda tinha um mês até cortarem um pedaço de meu pâncreas, mas ainda assim, meu coração estremecia só de pensar em todo o processo. Depois que fizesse a doação, faltaria uma parte de um orgão meu e isso era estranho. Não que eu tivesse consciência da existência de meus órgãos até que um deles falhasse, porém, saber que eu passei por uma cirurgia desse nível colocava um peso em minha consciência. Eu teria que mudar meus hábitos para não morrer e quase coloquei o vinho todo para fora com o enjôo repentino que tive. Comer a massa que eu preparei estava fora de cogitação também.

No entanto, não larguei o cigarro quando abri a janela de meu quarto e sentei no batente com os pés na escada de emergência. A noite ainda era de verão e não me casou frio, apesar de eu estar usando apenas um moletom grande da época da faculdade. Não tinha sono, não tinha fome, não tinha ninguém para conversar e eu sabia porque precisava trabalhar o máximo de horas possível; para não me sentir sozinha. Quando eu chegava morta de cansaço depois do trabalho, não sentia falta de ter alguém para perguntar como meu dia havia sido porque não tinha mais disposição para nada. Mas agora, sozinha e assustada com o que aconteceria em minha vida no próximo mês, eu realmente queria alguém para perguntar se eu estava bem ou se eu queria desistir. E eu só tinha uma pessoa para conversar naquele momento...

- Ei, Bells!

Jacob me atendeu com a mesma disposição de sempre, sendo exatamente quem eu precisava; um amigo. Informei-o sobre tudo que estava acontecendo no mesmo dia que conheci Bree e fiquei sabendo sobre o transplante. Eu o conhecia tão bem que sabia que ele iria me ligar todos os dias enquanto estivesse em Chicago, a cada minuto se possível, para saber tudo que acontecia, entretanto eu preferia esperar a poeira baixar e ter todas as informações para envolvê-lo de vez na história. Não sei como os Cullen iriam reagir com outra pessoa envolvida na doença de Bree, e eu não queria nem imaginar o que o "metidinho" do Edward iria achar de Jacob ressurgindo na vida da irmã também. Era melhor evitar certas confusões que eu já sabia que poderiam ocorrer, por isso o telefonei para atualizá-lo sobre os últimos acontecimentos e receber suas sábias palavras de apoio quando eu estava prestes a pirar.

- Oi, Jake. Está ocupado?

- Não. Acabei de sair da oficina e estou indo para casa. Já voltou de Chicago?

- Cheguei hoje pela manhã.

- Pode começar a me contar. Eu quase te liguei umas três vezes ontem, mas você iria me xingar todo...

- Ainda bem que você sabe... O filho de Carlisle me ligou hoje para dar o resultado o exame de compatibilidade.

- E?

- Deu positivo. Eu sou a doadora de Bree.

- Nossa... Como você está lidando com isso tudo?

- Bem, se você considerar meia garrafa de vinho como uma ajuda para me acalmar... Eu ainda estou em estado de choque, sabe? Porque existia a possibilidade, só que agora isso é real; eu vou doar um pedaço de meu pâncreas para nossa filha.

- Você disse "nossa filha"... - Jacob retrucou dando uma risada curta.

- Eu disse? A filha deles, a criança que nós geramos... tanto faz. Aquela menina vai receber metade de um órgão meu, e se tudo der certo, ela vai ter uma vida normal graças a mim.

- Eu sei disso. Todo mundo sabe, na verdade. Você vai salvar a vida de Bree, Bella.

- Não coloque mais pressão sobre mim, Jacob!

- É verdade. Ou você pensou que fosse ser como dar uma boneca para ela?

- Eu não sei direito no que eu pensei quando disse sim. Eu só queria consertar a _merda_ que fiz e dar a aquela família, a filha perfeita que eles queriam.

- Eu não a conheço, mas tenho certeza de que os Cullen acham que ela é perfeita independente de ser diabética ou não. Você fez algo incrível quando era apenas uma menina cuja a maior preocupação na época era saber se Charlie a deixaria ir dirigindo até Seattle para assistir um show da Britney Spears.

- Deus, eu era tão idiota nessa época... - murmurei me lamentando das minhas péssimas escolhas na adolescência.

- Você _era_ idiota, mas quando engravidou e decidiu colocar o bebê para adoção, se transformou em uma pessoa madura e decidida. Você pode não achar, mas passar por aquela gravidez te fez crescer mais do que possa imaginar. E agora você está provando mais uma vez que tem um coração gigante ao ajudar novamente aquele casal.

- Se eu não ajudasse, também seria muito _escroto_ de minha parte. Eu sou praticamente a última esperança deles. É minha obrigação salvar Bree.

- Ok, você quer pensar dessa forma, sem problemas. No fundo, você está fazendo isso porque não suporta a idéia de prolongar o sofrimento da garotinha que você carregou por 9 meses.

- Jake, ela não significa nada para mim. Significa tudo para os pais, por isso eu vou ajudá-los.

- Eu não vou mais discutir sobre isso, Bella. Você sabe muito bem que essa sua frieza excessiva com tudo e todos não vai te levar a lugar algum.

- Você quer que eu ame uma criança que eu não convivi? Que até três dias atrás não era nada para mim?

- Não estou dizendo para você amar a Bree, mas sim para que você pare de tratá-la como se fosse uma mercadoria defeituosa que você está consertando para os novos donos. Se você tivesse um filho como eu tenho o Seth, saberia que não é bem assim que funciona as coisas.

- Foi justamente por isso que eu a coloquei para adoção, Jacob. E você concordou comigo.

- Ótimo, continue pensando assim... Olha, eu preciso desligar porque choveu o dia inteiro e as ruas estão escorregadias. Ficar conversando no celular enquanto eu dirijo não é a melhor idéia.

- Tudo bem.

- Me mantenha informado sobre tudo, ok? Ou eu vou te ligar a cada minuto até você me atender.

- Claro que te manterei informado de todo o processo. Obrigada, Jake.

- Boa sorte, Bells.

Ele era meu único amigo, o único que me aguentava quando eu só pensava em trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro. Que esteve ao meu lado desde que nós éramos dois moleques brincando nas areias de La Push, que mesmo quando deixou de ser namorado continuou presente em minha vida. E nos próximos meses, eu iria precisar ainda mais dele para colocar um pouco de sentimentos nas minhas escolhas feitas dentro de um cubo de aço que às vezes eu chamava de coração.

Só que eu não enganava Jacob. Outras pessoas cairiam fácil no meu papo sobre os motivos que me fizeram aceitar ser a doadora, no entanto ele era o único que conseguia quebrar as camadas de gelo e enxergar o que restava de um coração dentro de meu peito. Deixar uma criança sofrendo e correndo risco de morte era crueldade demais até para alguém como eu aceitar, ainda mais uma criança que veio de mim. Que tipo de ser humano eu seria se desse as costas para "minha filha"? Que tipo de karma teria que aguentar o restante de minha vida se continuasse pensando apenas em "resolver a merda que eu fiz"?

No final da garrafa de vinho, eu já não sabia dizer nem mesmo quem eu era, quanto mais se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Embriaguez não iria resolver meus problemas, embora aliviasse a dor apertando meu peito toda vez que eu pensava sobre o assunto até adormecer. Minha ressaca seria insuportável; Alice iria pedir para morrer quando eu chegasse ao escritório amanhã, soltando os cachorros de raiva por conta da dor de cabeça que me consumiria o dia inteiro. Porém, no final de mais um dia eu continuaria confusa, sozinha e com uma conta bancária que deveria me fazer sentir que todo o sacrifício valeu a pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Review = preview do próximo capítulo. E só pra ninguém esquecer; só recebe o preview quem tem perfil no FF. Alright? <strong>

**Bêzzos! **


	6. Capítulo VI

**Vamos lá a mais emoções? Estou adorando as reviews e o carinho de todas ;)**

**Tive uma pequena idéia; que tal um concurso de banner valendo spoiler? Quem fizer um banner lindo da fic poderá receber um capítulo antes de todo mundo. O que vocês acham? Me digam quando deixarem review**

**Betadinho por Line Lins! **

**Show me the love ❤**

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>

Fazer exercício é uma _merda_! Por isso eu havia abdicado de qualquer atividade física desde a época da faculdade, me limitando a fazer apenas Pilates, porque não era necessário correr como uma louca em uma esteira ou suar litros junto com mais 20 pessoas em uma aula de _spinning_. E que fôlego eu teria para fazer algum esporte já que fumava sem parar e comia muito porcaria? Confirmei que exercícios e eu não combinávamos da pior forma possível; durante os exames pré-operatórios.

O transplante já tinha uma data para ser realizado - 15 de Outubro - então, eu tinha duas semanas para fazer todos os exames necessários para ser aprovada como doadora, sendo assim, tinha exatos 15 dias para deixar os cigarros de lado. Poderia voltar a fumar algum tempo depois da cirurgia, mas antes de ela ser realizada, era um caso de sobrevivência não ter mais tanta nicotina em meu organismo, impedindo que eu tivesse uma cicatrização saudável. E também não queria morrer na mesa de cirurgia por causa de insuficiência respiratória ou falência de meu coração. Dessa forma, diminui a quantidade de cigarros fumados durante ao longo do dia na esperança de que até o dia 15 eu não estivesse mais fumando. Temporariamente, é claro.

Não poder tragar um cigarro a cada meia hora me deixou querendo quebrar o pescoço das pessoas ao meu redor. A ansiedade para cada resultado do exame que saía também contribuiu para meu mau-humor eterno. Sendo assim, no mês que passava eu tive que me controlar na frente dos assessores do Governador, porém com as pessoas que trabalhavam para mim, eu não poupei gritos e exigências, arrancando algumas lágrimas de quem não merecia. A reta final da campanha me exigia muito e eu cobrava o dobro de quem estava comigo naquela jornada para nada dar errado, principalmente quando eu estivesse em Chicago por quase mês inteiro. Achava que o pessoal da empresa entendia meu estresse como pressão do trabalho, não porque estava prestes a salvar a vida de minha filha que ninguém sabia da existência. Foquei no trabalho e me dediquei 200% enquanto ainda estava em Nova York.

Entre uma reunião e outra, eu corria para os consultórios médicos da cidade fazendo todos os exames necessários. Tirei uma quantidade de sangue capaz de doar para uma pessoa. Corri na esteira com eletrodos colados em meu peito e quase não aguentei o teste inteiro por falta de ar que o tabagismo me causava. Repeti inúmeras vezes os motivos que me levaram a ser a doadora de Bree e concordei com a lista de consequências que isso teria em minha vida. No final das duas semanas, eu estava aprovada e com todos os papéis me autorizando a fazer a doação, pronta para me mudar temporariamente para Chicago. Pronta na teoria, porque na prática, eu estava pirando a cada dia que se aproximava da cirurgia.

O momento que eu tive certeza de que o dia chegara foi quando recebi o último resultado do exame e mandei um e-mail para Edward informando-o sobre isso. Eu ainda estava no escritório terminando alguns telefonemas para confirmar orçamentos quando recebi sua resposta com o tom profissional que existia em todas as mensagens que trocamos durante aquelas semanas.

"Sua consulta com a equipe que fará a cirurgia está marcada para o dia 13 de Outubro. Não esqueça de trazer todos os exames e documentos necessários que lhe informei naquela lista. Qualquer dúvida, estarei disponível para elucidá-las.

Att,

Dr. Edward Cullen - Pediatra e Neonatólogo"

Teria que viajar alguns dias mais cedo do que o esperado e nem mesmo respondi ao e-mail de Edward, confirmando que tudo já estava separado para levar. Agora eu teria que viajar na quarta de madrugada, não na sexta como eu havia planejado e me organizado. Quinta eu iria arrumar minha mala e ter minha última reunião com Alice durante o almoço, embora naquele momento, eu precisasse refazer minha lista de horários para o começo daquela última semana na cidade e, com certeza, deixar de fazer algo importante. Optei por não ir ao salão de beleza fazer minhas unhas para encaixar a última reunião com Alice na terça no final da tarde para que nada ficasse pendente.

Sentamos em minha sala e eu tinha uma xícara de café em minha mão direita enquanto Alice digitava tudo que eu dizia. Já passava das 17h e a cidade estava à mil, como se fosse 8h da manhã e todo mundo estivesse indo trabalhar. Nova York nunca dorme, nunca pára, por isso eu amava aquela cidade. Em que outro lugar do mundo você poderia fazer tanta coisa à noite como se estivéssemos a luz do dia? Aquele clima que a cidade tinha era o que me fazia cada vez mais fincar meus pés em solo nova-iorquino e elege-la minha verdadeira casa.

- Você tem todos os meus telefones, não é? - perguntei batendo minhas unhas no vidro da mesa e ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Inclusive do hospital que você ficará.

- Ótimo. Não deixe de me ligar por nada nesse mundo. Qualquer problema aqui, pode me ligar independente do horário.

- Mas você não poderá ficar tanto tempo trabalhando dentro do hospital depois da cirurgia, Bella.

- Alice, eu vou continuar trabalhando estando ou não internada, sem contar que você prometeu que iria me ligar. Isso é uma ordem.

- Ok, eu ligo. Mas só se algo der errado.

- Eu sei que vai dar alguma _merda_ enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Não pense assim...

- É uma questão de experiência. Não é a primeira campanha que eu trabalho, muito menos você, e nós duas sabemos que isso aqui só funciona quando os chefes estão por perto. Se quando eu estou aqui vocês adoram fazer idiotices, imagine quando eu estiver fora...

- Mas vai dar tudo certo, eu garanto.

- Falta um mês para a eleição e as pesquisas já apontam para uma reeleição, portanto, eu quero garantir que o Governador Andrew continue comandando o Estado e eu receba meu salário corretamente.

- Bella, pode relaxar que tudo estará sob controle.

- Eu espero, Alice. Eu _realmente_ espero.

- Que horas é seu vôo?

- Às 4h30 da manhã de quarta.

- E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá para casa descansar antes de viajar, dormir um pouco se você conseguir.

- Eu preciso ir mesmo. Ainda não arrumei minha mala e tudo que preciso levar.

Porém, não deixei minha sala antes de olhar uma última vez pela janela. A avenida movimentada começava a ter as luzes dos faróis e postes, dando um ar meio triste para quem observava de longe. Eu não queria sentir como se aquela fosse a última vez que eu estava olhando para aquela vista de um dos mais altos prédios daquela avenida, não queria sentir que isso fosse uma despedida da vida que eu costumava ter. Nada iria mudar tão drasticamente assim. Eu apenas doaria meu pâncreas para Bree, me recuperaria da cirurgia e em um mês estaria de volta a rotina que minha mente estava acostumada; trabalho, trabalho, trabalho.

- Tchau, Alice. - disse pegando minha bolsa e me dirigindo até a porta, mas fui impedida quando ela me abraçou forte.

- Boa viagem, Bella. Vou rezar para tudo dar certo.

- O-obrigada... - gaguejei um pouco surpresa com uma demonstração de carinho vinda de alguém que eu maltratava tanto.

Obviamente, não dormir aquela noite e organizei minhas coisas com a maior paciência do mundo para que o tempo passasse rápido, me permitindo fumar um cigarro para relaxar enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento. Pouco depois da meia noite, a mala já estava pronta, minha bolsa com o _laptop_ e todos os exames organizados, até mesmo a roupa que eu usaria para viajar estava separada. O que fazer até às 3h da manhã, quando chegasse o momento de Mike me levar ao aeroporto? Revisar tudo para saber se faltava algo. Roupas, sapatos, cosméticos, documentos, cabos necessários para montar um mini-escritório aonde fosse necessário, tudo estava guardadinho. Tive que me controlar para não terminar meu maço de Marlboro que ainda tinha 3 cigarros e, pior ainda, não ligar pro Jacob. Certeza de que Leah iria me matar caso eu telefonasse para o marido dela às 2h da manhã pra bater um "papinho", apesar de ela me conhecer há muitos anos.

Fiz algo que há muito tempo não fazia; andei pelas ruas de Nova York. Na verdade, a "caminhada" foi feita de carro, já que pedi ao Mike que, antes de ir ao aeroporto, fossemos até uma confeitaria 24 horas no Soho sendo que eu morava em Upper West Side, alguns bons minutos de distância. Comprei uma caixinha com seis cupcakes coloridos e um copo de quase 500ml de café para acordar de vez, já que não conseguiria dormir durante o vôo. Pensei em deixar um cupcake de _red__velvet_ para Bree comer quando eu chegasse em Chicago, como uma espécie de presente, mas logo lembrei que ela não podia consumir açúcar. Por enquanto, porque minha ida até Chicago era justamente para resolver essa pendência. Será que alguma vez ela sentiu o sabor de um delicioso cupcake com cobertura de chocolate e recheio de morango? Ou de qualquer outra coisa que crianças gostavam? Esse pensamento permaneceu em minha mente durante todo o caminho até o aeroporto e até mesmo na sala de embarque, enquanto esperava meu vôo ser chamado.

Assim que cheguei no hotel, desabei na cama com o casaco ainda no corpo e caí no sono. Dormir como a muito tempo eu não recordava ter dormido em uma noite só. Das 5h da manhã até às 14h, sem interrupção, como eu costumava dormir em meus dias de férias de verão quando eu não tinha preocupação alguma. Só acordei porque meu celular estava tocando loucamente e eu joguei todo o conteúdo de minha bolsa sobre a cama só para achá-lo. _Carlisle__, __claro_.

- Oi. - atendi tentando disfarçar minha voz entregando meu sono.

- Te acordei?

- Não, que nada...

- Desculpe por estar te ligando, mas você disse que me falaria comigo assim que chegasse na cidade e até agora não deu notícia alguma...

- Desculpa, eu esqueci completamente de te ligar. Cheguei tão cansada que desabei na cama e só acordei nesse instante. Desculpa mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu deveria imaginar. Você está no mesmo hotel que ficou da outra vez?

- Estou.

- Passo aí às 15h para sua consulta com a equipe que irá executar a cirurgia, tudo bem?

- Tudo...

Mas não estava nada bem porque eu vi no despertador sobre o criado-mudo que eu só teria meia hora para me arrumar e comer alguma coisa para não desmaiar de fome; uma missão quase impossível. Carlisle ainda estava se despedindo de mim quando eu comecei a arrancar minha roupa a caminho do banheiro e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro assim que ele desligou, tomando um dos banhos mais rápidos de minha vida. Acho que desde a época da faculdade eu não me arrumava tão rápido assim, quando costumava acordar atrasada na segunda-feira por conta da ressaca garantida após passar o final de semana bebendo. E outra coisa me relembrou a época da faculdade; minha _cara_. Olhos cansados, meio vermelhos, sem um grama de maquiagem porque não deu tempo para esse "luxo", e o cabelo preso de qualquer forma para domar os fios rebeldes.

A expressão que Carlisle fez ao me encontrar no _hall_ já dizia que todo mundo pensaria que eu era usuária de algum tipo de substância ilícita que viciava, afinal de contas eu estava a cara da decadência, mas fazer o quê? Meu corpo cansado me atrapalhou justamente quando eu precisava aparentar ser saudável e perfeita para ser uma doadora de orgãos. Permaneci calada e concentrada no _copão_ de café que - junto com um dos cupcakes que sobraram - foi minha refeição do dia.

- Você pode comer alguma coisa no restaurante do hospital, se quiser... - Carlisle comentou me vendo devorar o cupcake em segundos.

- Estou satisfeita. - respondi com a boca "ligeiramente" cheia e, certamente, os lábios sujos de cobertura.

Mentira, eu estava faminta. Precisava de proteína, qualquer coisa que me sustentasse mais que bolinho e café, porém, não disse nada para não piorar minha situação diante dos responsáveis por criar a garotinha que eu dei a vida. Já estava quase delirando de fome quando finalmente chegamos ao hospital e o segui pelos corredores tentando parar de pensar em um delicioso sanduíche com duas carnes e muito ketchup...

- Pai!

Não foi apenas Carlisle que virou para ver de onde vinha o chamado. Apenas uma pessoa o chamava de "pai" com aquela voz forte e cheia de seridade, e eu assisti Edward se aproximar de nós dois enquanto segurava uma prancheta e tinha seu estetoscópio azul-bebê cheio de adesivos infantis pendurado no pescoço. Ele estava prestando mais a atenção no pai do que em mim, mas com a proximidade, ele me encarou e eu notei sua expressão mudar para desaprovação. Claro, eu estava igual a uma drogada. Tudo que ele mais queria que a doadora de sua irmãzinha fosse.

- Isabella. - ele me cumprimentou profissionalmente com um aceno de cabeça.

- Dr. Cullen. - retruquei e depois me chutei mentalmente por ter dado exatamente o que ele queria; _ibope_.

- Já estava indo até seu consultório te procurar. - Carlisle comentou parecendo não notar o clima entre nós dois.

- Estava fazendo a ronda de meus pacientes antes da reunião com a equipe. Podemos ir logo para a sala de reuniões e esperar que a mamãe chegue com Bree.

- Bree vai participar da reunião? - retruquei surpresa com o fato.

- Ela precisa saber o que irá acontecer durante a cirurgia. - Carlisle me explicou.

- Mas ela só tem 10 anos...

- E entende melhor do que muitas pessoas. - foi a vez de Edward fazer o comentário direcionado a uma dessas pessoas; eu. - Como médico, eu aconselho que ela participe da reunião.

- Ok, vocês mandam...

A sala de reuniões ficava no último andar do prédio, com uma parede de vidro que dava para ver o boa parte de um campo cheio de árvores atrás do hospital. Carlisle indicou uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa de conferência e sentou-se ao meu lado, porém Edward pediu licença para nós dois antes de entrar na sala. Ao retornar, ele estava acompanhado por 4 médicos mais velhos, todos me cumprimentando com um "boa tarde" e aceno de cabeça.

Ok, hora do sermão em grupo...

- Essa é Isabella Swan, doadora de Bree. - Edward explicou ao se dirigir até um _laptop_ sobre um carrinho com projetor.

- Eu sou o Dr. Compton, Endocrinologista.

- Eu sou o Dr. Francis, cirurgião.

- Dr. Webber, anestesista.

- E eu sou o Dr. Madison, pediatra de Bree.

- Pensei que Edward fosse o pediatra de Bree... - murmurei olhando para os seis homens ao meu redor.

- Edward faz parte de minha equipe, mas eu sou o médico responsável por ela desde que ela nasceu.

- Entendi...

- Essa equipe é a melhor de Chicago e já realizou diversos transplantes em crianças, o que me dá segurança para a cirurgia de Bree. - Carlisle me explicou. - E a sua também.

- Nós vamos te explicar como será o procedimento cirurgico e, caso você tenha alguma dúvida, iremos tirá-la prontamente.

Cada um falou sobre sua parte enquanto Edward apresentava os _slides_ sobre o transplantes. O Dr. Webber iria me sedar para que eu não sentisse absolutamente nada enquanto o Dr. Francis fazia uma incisão de alguns centímetros abaixo do meu umbigo. Após a retirada do pedaço que iria ser enxertado em Bree, eu iria para um quarto ficar em observação até a anestesia passar e começar meu tratamento pós-operatório com o Dr. Compton e sua equipe. Muitos remédios para evitar infecção, repouso de duas semanas, uma alimentação regulada pelas nutricionistas do hospital e logo eu estaria 100% recuperada. A função do Dr. Madison nisso tudo era fazer sua parte em Bree para que ela também ficasse bem.

- Alguma dúvida? - Dr. Francis me perguntou ao final de muitas palavras que eu não entendia direito.

- Acho que não...

- Existe um risco em realizar um cirurgia dessas, mas a medicina evoluiu bastantes desde o primeiro transplante de pâncreas feito em 1966 e tais perigos são baixos. Nós estamos preparados para realizar essa cirurgia.

- Eu confio em vocês.

Alguém bateu na porta e Carlisle a abriu como se já esperasse quem fosse. E não era para menos; Bree e Esme entraram juntas na sala de reunião e cumprimentaram os médicos como velhos conhecidos, especialmente Bree que depositou um beijo na bochecha de cada um deles. Permaneci calada e atenta a seus movimentos, tentando novamente manter a calma diante da garotinha que saiu de meu útero. Era apenas a terceira vez que nos encontrávamos e em alguns dias, ela estaria recebendo parte de meu orgão para sobreviver. Um tipo de ligação que seria eterna e meus ombros caíram um pouco com a pressão disso. Relembrei as palavras de Jacob ao telefone; você irá salvar a vida dela. Só que eu não esperava que muito mais fosse acontecer por causa daquele transplante.

- Estávamos terminando de explicar a cirurgia para a senhorita Swan. - Dr. Compton informou a Esme quando ela sentou e lançou um olhar rápido para mim.

- Espero que eles não tenham utilizado de uma linguagem rebuscada que médico adora. - ela comentou expressando pela primeira vez um tom de diversão, o que era estranho.

- Me esforcei para entender tudo. - respondi rindo baixo e tentando não ter minha atenção totalmente focada na garotinha em minha frente.

- É você que irá me dar um pedaço de seu pâncreas? - Bree perguntou me fuzilando com os olhos que eu herdei de Charlie e havia lhe repassado.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Eu sabia que você não era amiga do papai. Você é muito nova.

- _Ô_ garotinha, você tá me chamando de velho? - Carlisle brincou arrancando uma gargalhada dela. _A__risada__de__Jacob_...

- Nós só estávamos esperando os resultados dos exames para ter certeza de que Bella iria poder ser a doadora. - Esme explicou alisando o cabelo da filha.

- Alguma dúvida sobre a cirurgia, Bree? - Dr. Madison a perguntou com aquele tom que os médicos usavam para falar com crianças.

- Vou poder tomar sorvete depois da cirurgia? _Diet_ mesmo...

- Isso nós veremos.

Ela olhou para Edward, que estava sentado ao meu lado, e eu virei o rosto para encará-lo rapidamente. Pelo olhar que os dois trocavam, eles estavam conversando sem palavras, como se entendessem o que o outro pensava sem mesmo precisar abrir a boca. Bree riu de algo que ele "disse" com os olhos e eu ainda pude ver a piscada que ele deu para a irmã com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Eu vou colocar uma enfermeira de olho em vocês dois quando Bree estiver se recuperando. - Esme alertou olhando rapidamente para eles. - Eu sei muito bem que você irá atender a todos os pedidos que ela fizer, Edward.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo ficarei de olho nele, senhora Cullen. - Dr. Madison a garantiu.

- Eu tenho outra pergunta. - Bree disse levantando o braço.

- Sim.

- Vocês vão tirar o pâncreas dela e colocar em mim... mas vai caber? Como é que vocês vão fechar minha barriga se for grande demais?

- Nós só vamos tirar um pedaço do pâncreas de Bella, do tamanho ideal para caber em você.

- Ah tá... Entendi.

- Então, eu acho que todas as dúvidas foram tiradas. A cirurgia será às 9h no dia 15, portanto, Bella e Bree precisarão estar no hospital às 7h para iniciar os preparativos. A cirurgia de Bella dura uma média de 3h e a de Bree dura mais um poucos, por volta de 4h, podendo se estender para 5h. Tudo dentro do normal em uma cirurgia desse porte.

- Eu não vou sentir nada, não é? - Bree perguntou para o pediatra.

- Nada. Será como se você piscasse os olhos. - Dr. Madison a explicou. - Mas você irá acordar cansada e sonolenta. No dia seguinte estará se sentindo melhor.

- Não vai doer nada, _Bee_. - Edward disse levantando de sua cadeira para sentar ao lado da irmã. - Lembra quando você caiu do balanço e torceu o braço? Quando você tinha 5 anos? Vai doer menos que isso...

- Então, não vai doer nada mesmo. Porque meu braço não doeu nadinha...

- Foi mesmo? E quem foi que ficou chorando a noite toda abraçada comigo porque estava com dor?

- Eu não chorei!

- "Tá doendo tanto, Dado... Meu braço." - Edward imitou uma voz de menininha bem irritante, o que surtiu efeito na irmã.

- Pára, Edward! - ela resmungou o empurrando.

- Às vezes eu não sei quem tem 10 anos e quem tem 28 anos entre esses dois. - Esme murmurou revirando os olhos para os dois ainda brincando como se só estivessem eles na sala. - Parem, os dois.

- Já que tudo foi esclarecido, a reunião está encerrada. Vejo vocês no dia 15. - Dr. Compton anunciou se dirigindo até a porta com os outros médicos.

- Edward, você não tem que trabalhar? - Carlisle perguntou quando o filho continuou brincando com a irmã, como sempre, no celular.

- Verdade. - ele respondeu guardando o iPhone no bolso do jaleco e levantando. - Até mais tarde, _Bee_.

- Você vai jantar lá em casa hoje? Por favor! Você prometeu que iria assistir o filme da Selena e da Demi comigo.

- Eu vou tentar sair mais cedo do plantão para ir vê-lo com você, ok?

Edward selou a promessa com um beijo no rosto da irmã e Bree o envolveu rapidamente em um abraço forte. Não dava para negar que aqueles dois viviam em um mundo só deles, sem ninguém para interromper os momentos fofos que tinham juntos, nem mesmo Esme ou Carlisle. Era estranhamente reconfortante assistir como eles interagiam, e eu nem saberia explicar por que. Talvez porque era o mais próximo que eu poderia presenciar o que realmente amar uma criança e querer o bem dela sempre. Como Jacob havia sempre me dizia; eu só entenderia quando tivesse _minha_ filha.

- Por que você também não vem jantar lá em casa, Bella? - Carlisle perguntou quando andávamos pelo corredor do hospital.

- Eu? - retruquei totalmente surpresa com o convite, assim como Esme.

- Carlisle, você convida Bella para jantar lá em casa quando não tem nada para comer.

- Nós podemos pedir pizza ou qualquer outra coisa. Você não precisará entrar na cozinha.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês...

- Não irá atrapalhar em nada. Além do mais, você ficará sozinha no hotel e isso não é legal. Eu passo para te pegar às 19h, certo?

- Tudo bem.

- Você pode assistir filme comigo e com Edward, Bella. - Bree comentou balançando a mão da mãe que segurava a sua.

- Ok... - foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder.

Parecia que Bree era um monstro enorme que iria me comer cada vez que abria a boca, porque eu vivia em pânico quando ela fala comigo e fazia alguma pergunta que fosse me comprometer. Não sabia quanto ela sabia sobre mim, sobre a adoção, sobre sua verdadeira origem, por isso evitava ao máximo falar com ela. Porém, era difícil quando Bree era uma garotinha adorável bastante comunicativa que todo mundo amava paparicar. Mais do que nunca, eu precisava criar uma barreira entre nós duas para não estragar tudo antes da cirurgia. E acredite em mim; em três dias eu conseguiria fazer isso.

Pontualmente, Carlisle foi me buscar no hotel para que eu fosse jantar com sua família. Mais uma vez, estava na rua de casas enormes e carros importados na porta, o seguindo até sua mansão confortável. Dessa vez, a família estava reunida na sala de televisão assistindo ao jornal. Inclusive Edward, que olhou sério para mim como se não estivesse acreditando que eu realmente tinha ido jantar com _sua_ família. A única que me cumprimentou de modo mais educado foi Bree, que sorriu antes de voltar a mexer no _laptop_ em seu colo.

- Não sabia que você já estava aqui. - Carlisle disse sentando em frente ao filho.

- Consegui sair mais cedo do hospital para vir assistir o filme com Bree.

- Você aceita algo para beber, Bella? - Esme perguntou levantando do sofá.

- Água, obrigada.

- Sente-se enquanto eu vou pedir as pizzas. Qual sabor você gosta?

- Hum, qualquer um... Gosto de todos os sabores de pizza.

- Pede mais de _marguerita_, pai. - Bree disse - Você gosta de _marguerita__,_ não é Bella?

- Gosto.

- Pede uma de _marguerita_para Bella e Bree e outra de pepperoni para nós três. - Esme comentou

- Por que vocês não pedem uma pizza tradicional de Chicago? - Edward sugeriu chamando minha atenção totalmente para ele pela primeira vez; fora do hospital e sem o jaleco, ele ficava muito mais atraente. - Assim Isabella pode experimentar uma pizza estilo Chicago.

- Que pizza é essa? - perguntei a Carlisle, porque aquela gentileza dele me assustou.

- A melhor pizza do mundo. - Bree respondeu animada. - Cheia de queijo e molho...

- E que você não pode comer, mocinha. - Esme cortou sua alegria rapidamente e ela bufou cruzando os braços.

- Mas mãe...

- Essa pizza tem muita massa, Bree. Você sabe o que acontece quando você ingere carboidratos demais.

- Um pedaço não irá fazer mal se ela estiver com a insulina em dia. - Edward comentou ajudando a irmã que ele tanto mimava.

- Edward disse que eu posso comer!

- Um pedaço e pronto.

- Então, eu vou pedir a nossa tradicional pizza para que Bella experimente. - Carlisle anunciou pegando o telefone sem fio ao lado do sofá e deixando a sala.

- E eu vou preparar um suco para acompanhar.

Restaram na sala eu, Bree e Edward, cada um em um canto do cômodo. Eu sentei na poltrona em frente ao sofá que ele estava acomodado e tentei focar na TV ligada, mas era um pouco difícil quando a minha frente estavam um homem que fazia questão de não ser simpático comigo e sua irmãzinha, que por acaso era minha filha. Meio confuso de entender e mais confuso ainda de lidar. Por isso fingia prestar a atenção no jornal passando e mantinha uma postura exemplar.

- De onde você é, Bella?

Fui pega de surpresa quando Bree fez essa pergunta e eu olhei séria para Edward, que obviamente estava me encarando para que eu não dissesse mais do que deveria.

- Eu nasci em uma cidadezinha em Washington chamada Forks, mas moro desde os 18 anos em Nova York.

- Como é Forks? Eu já conheço Nova York porque Edward morou lá também.

- NYU? - perguntei me dirigindo a ele.

- Columbia. - ele respondeu sério.

- O que é isso que vocês estão falando? - ela olhou curiosa para trás para encarar o irmão e depois para mim.

- Bella queria saber se eu estudei na mesma universidade que ela, mas eu estudei em Columbia.

- E eu na New York University.

- Forks é mais legal que Nova York?

- Nem um pouco. Lá não tem muito o que fazer e chove a maior parte do tempo. Quando eu era criança, odiava morar lá porque nunca dava pra brincar na rua já que estava sempre chovendo. Depois, acabei me acostumando.

- Isso é uma _merda_.

- Bree! - Edward a repreendeu quando ela falou o palavrão e as bochechas morenas da garotinha coraram de vergonha.

- Desculpa...

- O clima daqui lembra um pouco o de Forks. - continuei conversando para esquecer o incidente do palavrão. - Só que lá chove e venta com bem mais frequência do que aqui.

- Eu gosto de frio.

- Sério?

- Gosto de brincar na neve, fazer bolinha e jogar nas pessoas. É divertido.

- Em Forks neva bastante também. Você iria gostar de lá...

- Sobre o que vocês estão conversando? - Carlisle perguntou ao retornar para a sala.

- Sobre a cidade de Bella. - Bree explicou antes mesmo que eu abrisse a boca. - Ela disse que eu iria gostar de lá.

- Disse? - ele retrucou surpreso e me encarou com uma seriedade que eu não conhecia até então.

- Porque ela disse que gosta de frio, e em Forks faz bastante frio... Você sabe...

- Nós podemos ir lá um dia?

- Eu não sei, Bree...

- Bree, você não queria assistir um filme chato comigo? - Edward reverteu a situação que estava começando a ficar estranha demais.

- O filme não é chato. - ela respondeu pulando ao lado dele no sofá e pegando o controle de sua mão.

- E qual o nome?

- Programa de Proteção para Princesas. Já gravei no TiVo.

- As coisas que eu faço por você, _Bee_...

- A pizza já deve estar chegando. - Carlisle me informou voltando a ser o homem simpático que eu conhecia.

- Aonde fica o banheiro? - perguntei agarrando minha bolsa e ficando de pé.

- Segunda porta no corredor à sua esquerda.

Eu não precisava de banheiro coisa nenhuma. Aproveitei que eles estavam distraídos com a TV - ou com o suco, no caso de Esme - e escapei pela porta da varanda para fumar. Um _cigarrinho_ era tudo que eu precisava para aguentar a pressão de estar na presença de minha filha e ter que segurar minha língua sobre um certo assunto. Não que eu quisesse dizer a Bree que eu era sua mãe biológica, mas se eu não tivesse controle sobre minhas palavras, iria acabar falando além da conta para uma criança e sua família teria muito com o que lidar depois. Os olhares tensos de Edward e Carlisle não era pra menos, e antes de retornar à sala eu só precisava do último cigarro antes da operação.

Já estava com o isqueiro na mão quando a porta da varanda abriu, me assustando de tal forma que deixei o único cigarro que eu tinha cair no chão molhado de sereno. Se não bastasse meu azar de perder minha última fonte de relaxamento, ainda tinha que ser Edward me encarando com o celular na mão direita. Dizer que ele não estava nada feliz com a situação que me flagrou, era o mesmo que dizer que a água do mar é salgada.

- Não precisa mais me dar sermão já que eu perdi meu último cigarro. - murmurei irritada, jogando o isqueiro de volta à bolsa. - Obrigada.

- Eu não vou falar absolutamente nada, Isabella. Você já é adulta para saber o risco que corre fumando três dias antes de uma cirurgia importante.

- Pensei que você fosse o "doutorzão" sempre preocupado com a integridade de seus pacientes.

- Eu me preocupo com a integridade de Bree. A sua não me interessa nem um pouco.

E a arrogância estava de volta! Sabia que aquele momento simpático não iria durar muito, que logo ele iria vestir a máscara de irmão superprotetor e me atacar com o menor deslize que eu desse. Fumar na casa de seus pais, nas vésperas de ser a doadora de sua irmã, era suficiente para ele me fuzilar com seus olhos que só naquele momento eu percebi que eram verdes. Incrivelmente verdes e queimando de raiva de minhas atitudes.

- Edward, a pizza chegou!

Escutamos Esme gritar e eu passei por ele ainda parado na porta da varanda, retornando à sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma pizza enorme e cheia de recheio estava centralizada na mesinha e Esme espalhava os pratos para que cada um se servisse. Edward retornou pouco tempo depois de mim e sentou-se em seu lugar do sofá, agradecendo com um sorriso o pedaço de pizza que Bree lhe entregou. Sério! Como alguém conseguia ser tão bipolar daquela forma? Há dois minutos ele estava irritado, desejando a morte de alguém - no caso, eu - e agora ele era de novo o irmão mais velho que se derretia com qualquer coisa que a caçula fizesse.

- O pedaço menor, Bree. - Esme a alertou quando ela puxou um pedaço enorme para seu prato.

- Esse é o pedaço de Bella, mãe.

- _Oh_, obrigada... - agradeci sem graça com a atenção que ela estava me dando.

- Seu pedaço é esse e nenhum mais, entendido?

- Ok...

Ali eu vi como era horrível uma criança ter diabete e não poder comer o que desejava. Se fosse qualquer outra menina, ela poderia comer quantos pedaços de pizza aguentasse, mas por causa de um erro genético - que eu continuava achando que era minha culpa - Bree só poderia comer um pedaço daquela pizza deliciosa. O que era incrível é que ela entendia e respeitava isso. Não chorou e nem implorou por mais um pedaço quando terminou o único que podia, e até mesmo levou o prato sujo para a cozinha. Com aquela cena, eu vi que os Cullen criarem Bree foi uma das melhores coisas que poderiam acontecer com ela. Se eu tivesse ficado com ela, quem me garantia que Bree estaria viva agora? Quem poderia me dizer com convicção que ela sobreviveria a primeira crise séria de hipoglicemia caso eu fosse a mulher que ela chama de "mãe"?

- Aceita outro pedaço, Bella? - Carlisle me perguntou enquanto eu tinha o pensamento longe.

- Não, obrigada. Essa pizza é realmente recheada.

- No melhor estilo de Chicago. - ele sorriu e mordeu mais um pedaço da pizza gigante que eu não conseguia acreditar que alguém conseguisse comer muito.

- Posso assistir o filme agora? - Bree perguntou sentando no mesmo lugar do sofá; descansando a cabeça no peito do irmão enquanto ele tinha o braço por trás de seu corpo pequeno.

- Pode. - Esme respondeu recolhendo os pratos. - Vou lavar a louça enquanto isso.

- Quer ajuda? - me ofereci tentando colocar em prática a educação que Renée me deu.

- Não precisa. A lava-louças faz todo o serviço por mim.

- Não quer assistir o filme, Bella? - Bree quis saber e eu forcei um sorriso mesmo não querendo terminar minha noite assistindo a um filme infantil.

- Desculpe, mas filme da Disney é demais para mim. - Carlisle anunciou ficando de pé e ajudando Esme a limpar a mesinha de centro. - Vou aproveitar para trabalhar um pouco. Fiquem a vontade.

Filme da Disney também não era meu forte - para não dizer que eu não tinha mais idade ou paciência para aquilo - mas eu tentei relaxar no sofá e pelo menos fingir que estava assistindo ao filme sobre princesas. Ficava um pouco difícil quando uma cena em minha frente chamava minha atenção; Edward acariciando o cabelo de Bree o tempo inteiro durante o tempo em que ela permanecia recostada ao seu corpo. Ele realmente não estava se importando de perder sua noite assistindo um filme bobo com a irmã mais nova. Para ele, não parecia um esforço ter os olhos na tela, e se divertir com as bobagens direcionada à garotinhas. O que percebi foi que, enquanto Bree estivesse se divertindo, ele faria de tudo para se divertir com ela. Como se amanhã não viesse com a certeza de que ela estaria bem ou até mesmo viva. E nem nas próximas semanas ele ainda poderia dizer que Bree estava curada.

Em certo momento, eu acabei me envolvendo com o filme e me divertindo um pouco. Quando eu ri pela primeira vez, meu olhar cruzou com ele - que também estava rindo - e rapidamente nós ficamos sérios, como se tivéssemos vergonha de expressar qualquer tipo de afinidade. Depois disso, apenas as risadas de criança preenchiam a sala. Ao final daquela uma hora e meia, ele desligou a TV e o local ficou quase escuro, iluminado apenas pelos três abajures ao nosso redor. Bree havia adormecido em algum momento do filme e Edward a carregou no colo, as pernas da garotinha laçando automaticamente sua cintura demonstrando como era algo bastante comum entre os dois. Ele saiu sem nada dizer, sendo provável que a colocasse na cama, onde possivelmente lhe daria um beijo na testa e a cobriria com o cobertor, coisas que um irmão faria, que um pai ou uma mãe faria. Coisas que eu jamais saberia dizer qual a sensação que isso causava.

- O filme já acabou? - Carlisle perguntou voltando a sala usando óculos de grau, algo que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Acabou agora. Acho que Edward levou Bree para o quarto.

- Você deve estar cansada da viagem, então vou te levar ao hotel.

- Não precisa, eu vou de táxi.

- Nada disso, Bella. Eu te trouxe, eu te levo de volta.

- Mas será muito incomodo, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu insisto.

- Edward pode te levar, então. Ela mora a algumas quadras de seu hotel.

- Não precisa...

A última coisa que eu queria era passar mais alguns minutos na presença de uma pessoa que me detestava e me julgava o tempo todo. Mas Carlisle era insistente e, assim que Edward desceu a escada, perguntou se ele poderia me dar uma carona.

- Tudo bem. - ele respondeu dando de ombro. - Se ela não se importar.

- Eu me importo. - retruquei rapidamente. - Quer dizer, eu me importo com todo esse trabalho que vou dar. Eu realmente prefiro ir de táxi.

- Se é assim, ok. Até amanhã, pai.

- Boa noite, filho. - ele murmurou me lançando um olhar como se pedisse desculpas pela atitude dele.

Edward se despediu com apenas um aceno de cabeça e desapareceu de meu campo de visão. No entanto, durante toda a corrida de táxi pelas ruas movimentadas de Chicago até retornar ao meu quarto de hotel, aquela _chaminha_ raivosa ainda estava queimando em meu peito.

* * *

><p><strong>De novo, novamente, mais uma vez: review = preview. E quem não recebeu no capítulo passado, habilitem o perfil para receber PM para que eu possa mandar, k? <strong>


	7. Capítulo VII

**Parece que já faz um século desde o último capítulo, não é? Mas o atraso foi de apenas um dia. Sorry, guys... Dias ocupados. **

**Pois bem! Vamos ao que interessa? Já recebi duas capas/banner da fic e fiquei muito feliz, então faremos o seguinte: mande para meu e-mail (guanabeer(arroba)gmail ponto com) ou o link por Twitter (guanabeer) com capa ou banner para a fic que dia 30 irei anunciar pelo Twitter que venceu o desafio valendo um capítulo na integra antes de todo mundo. Curtiram? Não precisam dominar o photoshop para criar algo digno de trabalho de Design, é só para mostrar como vocês imaginam os personagens e tudo mais. E a capa vencedora vai para o blog da fic (backdowntoyoufanfic ponto blogspot ponto com).**

**Falando de em blog, o link da música usada nesse capítulo estará lá assim como os próximos links, fotos, blá blá blá.**

**Chega de falação, vamos ao capítulo. Show me the love! **

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

Como um piscar de olhos.

Em um minuto, a enfermeira me dava um comprimido para mastigar e injetava algo em minha veia. No minuto seguinte, eu acordava sentindo meus olhos pesados e uma cama confortável sob meu corpo. Levei alguns segundos para situar com os barulhos e cheiros ao meu redor indicando que eu estava no quarto do hospital e que tinha sobrevivido à cirurgia. Pensei que fosse acordar da anestesia sentindo meu corpo destruído e os pontos doendo, mas não sentia nada. Apenas muita sede e o estômago reclamando de fome.

Eu estava sozinha, e quando tentei sentar na cama senti o primeiro sinal de dor vindo de minha barriga, uma fisgada me fazendo retornar a posição anterior. Tateei a cama atrás do controle para subir a cabeceira da cama e acabei encontrando o botão que chamava uma enfermeira, acionando-o sem pensar duas vezes. Alguém precisava dizer o que estava acontecendo - e o que iria acontecer agora que acordei - e uma senhora que lembrava uma vovó bem conservada surgiu com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Olá, querida. - ela disse parando ao lado de minha cama. - Como está se sentindo?

- Com sede... - confessei tentando manter meus olhos abertos e lutando contra a sonolência.

- Daqui a pouco o Dr. Francis virá te visitar e você estará liberada para comer, ok?

- Ok.

- Sente alguma dor ou sensação estranha?

- Apenas quando eu me mexo.

- Então, tente ficar quieta o máximo que conseguir. Logo te darei outra dose dos remédios e você se sentirá melhor. Quer outro travesseiro?

- Não, esse está bom.

- Descanse. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar pelo botão que eu venho te ver. Eu sou Ruth.

Ruth verificou meu soro preso a minha mão, meus batimentos cardíacos e o cobertor me aquecendo. Ela fazia tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto, mas não era algo forçado, deixando o paciente à vontade em uma situação como aquela. A enfermeira "senhorinha" parecia realmente satisfeita com seu trabalho.

- Como ela está? - perguntei quando meus olhos fecharam de vez e eu apenas escutava seus passos para fora do quarto. - Bree. Como ela está?

- A irmãzinha do Dr. Cullen? Ainda está em cirurgia, mas daqui a pouco eles irão acabar.

Lembro de ter apertado o cobertor com força, demonstrando um pouco de preocupação, contudo, logo estava novamente adormecida em um sono rápido e sem sonhos. Quando retornei a realidade, vendo a enfermeira Ruth injetando algo em um dos acessos intravenoso, eu senti minha mão com a agulha presa coçar um pouco.

- Está coçando...

- Já vai passar, querida. É do analgésico que eu acabei de te dar.

- Que horas são?

- Quase 20h.

Isso significava que eu passei as últimas 10h dormindo, totalmente _off_ do mundo. Nunca tinha passado tanto tempo completamente longe de qualquer meio de comunicação e isso me assustou. Mesmo quando estava dormindo, meu celular ligado poderia me acordar a qualquer nova ligação ou mensagem. Poucas pessoas sabiam o que eu estaria fazendo naquele dia, e isso incluía os Cullen, então foi estranho não ter meu telefone tocando ou pessoas querendo falar comigo. Eu estava sozinha e esquecida.

- _Oh_, olá, doutor.

O médico careca que me operou entrou no quarto já vestido com o jaleco, diferente da roupa de cirurgia que usava da última vez que nos encontramos, poucos minutos antes de ele me cortar.

- Como está se sentindo, Bella? - ele perguntou olhando minha ficha.

- Com fome, pra falar a verdade.

- Seu jantar chegará daqui a pouco, mas vamos pegar leve por enquanto. Seu corpo passou por um grande trauma com uma cirurgia desse porte, então teremos que esperar ele se recuperar ao poucos, antes de abusá-lo novamente com comidas mais pesadas.

- Eu só quero comer qualquer coisa.

- Claro. Você já está a quase 24h em jejum. Mais que justo.

- Vou pedir para trazer seu jantar, querida. - Ruth me informou antes de deixar o quarto.

- Sua cirurgia foi um sucesso, Bella. O enxerto foi retirado sem complicações e sinto que sua recuperação será excelente.

- E Bree?

- A cirurgia dela também foi muito boa. Ela é criança, irá se recuperar rápido, mas os próximos dias serão complicados por conta da possível rejeição que poderá ocorrer.

- Ainda não é garantido de que ela ficará com meu pâncreas, não é?

- Sim, a rejeição pode acontecer. Às vezes o corpo não aceita o "estranho" que chegou e o rejeita, mas ela está sob medicação justamente para que isso não aconteça.

Ainda não tinha acabado. Levaria um tempo até todo mundo ter certeza de que tudo foi resolvido e Bree poderia ser uma pessoa livre da diabete, uma criança normal. Não quis pensar nessa possibilidade, não queria me sentir culpada outra vez por seu sofrimento e o de sua família. Eu não podia deixar a culpa me comer viva só de pensar na possibilidade. Eu era uma recém-operada que necessitava do máximo de descanso na próxima semana e o Dr. Francis me deixou em paz assim que Ruth trouxe meu jantar; suco de frutas, salada e gelatina. _Argh_, eu odiava gelatina!

- Eu realmente preciso comer gelatina? - perguntei mastigando o tomate cereja que estava incrivelmente mais saboroso aquela noite.

- É bom, querida. Ela contém colágeno, vai ajudar na cicatrização de sua pele.

- Tinha que ser de abacaxi? Porque gelatina já é ruim, de abacaxi então...

- Eu troco, se for o problema.

- Obrigada, Ruth.

- Quando eu voltar quero ver esse prato de salada vazio, ok?

Antes que ela deixasse o quarto, eu queria que ela me fizesse um último favor. Não dava para continuar incomunicável daquela forma e sem saber o que estava acontecendo em Nova York. Eu ainda estava trabalhando, ainda era responsável por uma campanha política, e se Alice fez o prometido, ela ainda estaria no escritório uma hora daquelas. Por isso, pedi que Ruth me desse minha bolsa guardada no armário do quarto e eu fui pega de surpresa ao verificar meu celular; 1 chamadas perdidas de Renée.

Ela não fazia idéia de que eu estava em Chicago àquela hora, muito menos que eu tinha doado uma parte de meu pâncreas para Bree. Preferi manter em segredo para evitar uma mãe histérica se deslocando de Forks para cuidar de mim e passar dias enchendo meu saco como se eu tivesse 5 anos e estivesse doente. E eu tinha feito Alice prometer que não iria contar a Renée sobre a cirurgia, mas ainda assim, precisava retornar a ligação.

- Oi, mãe.

- Olá, senhorita ocupada. Pensei que não fosse retornar minha ligação.

- Estava ocupada, mãe. Com trabalho, sabe?

- Imaginei.

- Me ligou por algum motivo importante?

- Nossa, uma mãe não pode querer falar com uma filha?

- Pode, mas você só me liga quando tem algo a dizer ou puxar minha orelha.

- Pois minha ligação é nem para puxar sua orelha, nem para conversar sobre algo sério. Só queria saber como você está.

- Bem... Como sempre. - menti na cara dura quando na verdade eu me sentia cansada e fraca.

- Acordei de minha soneca depois do almoço sentindo uma angústia, algo estranho. E me deu uma vontade de falar com você, filha.

- Você anda tomando seus remédios para a menopausa, Renée? - brinquei tocando no assunto que ela detestava; a sua idade.

- Muito engraçado.

- Pode relaxar que eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Não estou preocupada, só com saudade. Promete que você virá para o dia de Ação de Graças?

- Não posso te prometer isso, mãe. E você sabe. Será o pós-campanha, e a depender do resultado vão precisar muito mais de mim.

- Faz tanto tempo que você não vem nos visitar, Bella. Até parece que esqueceu que tem pai e mãe.

- Trouxe sua gelatina de morango, querida. - Ruth cantarolou se aproximando de minha cama e eu gelei com medo de Renée ter escutado.

- Quem está aí? - _ela__escutou__, __claro_.

- É a Alice, mãe. Nós vamos ter uma reunião agora, vou ter que desligar. Se eu conseguir uma folga para o feriado, te ligo, ok? Tchau.

Não dei mais nenhuma chance para seu sexto sentido de mãe juntar 1+1 e eu ter que escutar por horas como fui irresponsável e egoísta ao fazer uma cirurgia daquela e não informá-la. Os médicos foram bem claros dizendo que eu não poderia me estressar de forma alguma nos próximos dias, então levei isso a sério e evitei uma briga com Renée. O celular ficaria guardado na bolsa até que eu estivesse mais preparada para possíveis discussões.

Empurrei a salada e a gelatina goela abaixo porque apenas o suco já me satisfez, apesar de eu achar que fosse capaz de comer um boi de tanta fome que sentia antes de jantar. Talvez meu corpo ainda não estivesse se adaptado a falta de um pedaço e funcionasse de forma engraçada até tudo voltar ao normal, dessa forma, pouca comida me satisfazia, embora com menos de 2h depois eu estava novamente com fome. Ruth atendia a todos os meus pedidos quando eu apertava o botãozinho e fazia uma expressão graciosa pedindo por mais suco ou, _por__favor_, um pouco de café.

- Não, não, querida. Café ainda não. - ela respondeu mesmo que eu estivesse interpretando muito bem o Gatinho de Botas.

- Amanhã vou poder beber café?

- Veremos.

Sem um relógio por perto, eu não tinha muito noção de que horas eram e a programação na TV não ajudava porque eu nunca assistia nada, logo não saberia qual horário alguns programas começavam. Estava morrendo de tédio presa a aquela cama e a aqueles fios, passando os canais com pressa, parando apenas quando via algum noticiário que pudesse me ajudar a entender o que ocorria em meu mundo; o dos negócios. Nada, nenhuma notícia sobre as eleições e eu desliguei a TV bufando alto.

- Sem TV a cabo, não é?

A voz de Carlisle chamou minha atenção e eu o observei se aproximando de mim, ainda com a mesma roupa da manhã. Sua face transmitia o cansaço de estar num hospital desde às 7h da manhã, e provavelmente sem hora para sair. Ele puxou a poltrona para mais perto e sentou soltando um longo suspiro de cansaço, mas forçando um sorriso fraco para mim.

- Como está se sentindo? - me fez a pergunta de praxe que todos faziam ao entrar no quarto.

- Só um pouco cansada. Como Bree está?

- Conseguimos colocá-la para dormir agora. Na verdade, Edward conseguiu.

- Ela estava sentindo dor?

- Muito pelo contrário, estava mais esperta do que nunca. Incrível como as crianças se recuperam rápido das coisas.

- Verdade. Eu, no auge dos meus 26 anos, estou me sentindo destruída.

- Ela só parou de tentar levantar da cama quando Edward disse que iria pegar o iPad para eles assistirem filmes. Com 10 minutos quieta, ela caiu no sono. O que foi ótimo, porque Esme pôde ir para casa descansar enquanto eu passo a noite aqui.

- Vocês vão praticamente viver nesse hospital nos próximos dias, não é?

- Por quase um mês. Bree só terá alta quando os médicos tiverem certeza de que o pâncreas não será rejeitado, o que deve demorar um pouco.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero.

- Ela comeu a gelatina? Porque me disseram que é bom para cicatrização...

- Comeria mais se tivesse. Gelatina é uma das sobremesas que ela mais gosta, por ser uma das coisas _diet_ que não é tão diferente assim do original. Esme sabe umas 10 receitas de sobremesas que levam gelatina.

- Que bom.

- Só vim saber como você está.

- Estou me recuperando. Obrigada pela preocupação.

- Vou te deixar descansar. Espero que todo mundo esteja te tratando bem por aqui.

- Nunca fui tão mimada como hoje.

- Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite.

Ele estava quase na porta quando se virou para mim e me encarou por alguns segundos, pensativo enquanto eu esperava o que ele fosse me dizer. Precisei prestar bastante atenção para escutá-lo direito, porque sua voz era arrastada e mais baixa que o normal quando me disse:

- Obrigada por salvar minha garotinha.

Era verdade; eu tinha salvado sua garotinha. Por mais que ainda existisse o lance da rejeição, eu sentia algo dentro de mim me dizer que tinha acabado. Bree estava curada, todo mundo estava feliz e eu fiz minha parte novamente. Dei a felicidade para aquela família, como no dia que assinamos os papéis e oficializamos a adoção. E eu estava feliz por isso. Uma felicidade que há algum tempo eu não experimentava, diferente de dar a um cliente uma campanha com vendas garantidas e resultados milionários. Na teoria, eu não ganhava nada com essa doação, mas pelo menos eu poderia finalizar de vez minha participação na vida daquela família.

Poderia ser muito tarde, mas eu precisava fazer mais uma ligação; para Alice. Precisava saber como havia sido o primeiro dia sem minhas constantes ligações e pressão para tudo dar certo, verificar como tudo estava andando para a campanha e os resultados que já estávamos tendo. Mas sua animação quando ela atendeu foi por outro motivo.

- Graças a Deus você está bem!

- Pensou que fosse se livrar de mim, não é?

- Não! Claro que não, Bella. Mas havia o risco...

- Estou brincando, Alice.

- Como você está? Deu tudo certo mesmo?

- Acho que sim. Estou morrendo de tédio sem meu computador por perto para trabalhar e não tem TV a cabo.

- Tente descansar, é importante.

- Eu passei o dia inteiro descansando, Alice. Não aguento mais dormir. Preciso de um pouco de ação no meu dia, então me conte alguma coisa sobre a campanha.

- Foi um dia calmo, o que é estranho. Conseguimos finalizar as edições dos vídeos que irão ao ar no final da semana, a data do último debate foi marcada e recebemos o último lote da equipe de divulgação.

- Sem crise?

- Sem crise.

- Espero que continue assim até eu voltar a trabalhar.

- Vai continuar, eu garanto. Você não precisará se preocupar com nada.

- Mas me ligue, por favor. Eu vou morrer de tédio essas semanas e vou encher seu saco todos os dias se você não me ligar.

- Apenas em caso de emergência. Não vou atrapalhar sua recuperação com estresse desnecessário.

- Se você não me ligar, aí sim é que eu vou ficar estressada...

- Você é irredutível, sabia?

- Eu sei. Agora prometa que irá me ligar porque eu preciso descansar ou eu vou te demitir.

- Prometo. Amanhã eu te ligo quando surgir alguma novidade.

- Obrigada, Alice.

Por mais que fosse difícil admitir, eu estava com saudade de Alice. Fazia falta ter alguém sempre por perto quando você precisasse, que às vezes me lembrava de comer e de ir aos meus compromissos pessoais, quase sendo uma babá. Por mais que Ruth tivesse assumido essa posição durante minha internação, com Alice era diferente porque eu a conhecia a quase quatro anos, desde na minha primeira campanha política. Então era estranho não tê-la por perto e me tirando do sério.

Dormir o dia inteiro me deixou sem sono apesar de meu corpo pedir para ser desligado então, aos poucos, eu senti as dores chegando. Conseguia suportar os pontos incomodando quando eu me mexia, mas logo eu comecei a sentir dor de verdade na mão que estava com a agulha do soro. Era minha mão direita, a que havia utilizado muito durante o dia para mexer nos controles da cama e no meu celular enquanto eu verificava meus e-mails, só não imaginei que ela fosse se tornar um empecilho durante a madrugada. Levantá-la era um sacrifício, porque conforme o tempo passava, eu a sentia cada vez mais pesada e intocável. Eu fiquei realmente assustada quando vi um caroço surgir ao lado do curativo colocado sobre a agulha.

Enfiei a outra mão debaixo da coberta para procurar o controle que chamava a enfermeira, mas meu desespero junto com a dor aumentando me fez deixá-lo cair no chão. Se eu levantasse, poderia começar a sentir dor nos pontos, o que eu sabia que aconteceria porque todas as vezes que tentei me erguer eu tive que parar alguns segundos para me acostumar com o incomodo antes de continuar, então eu fiz o impensável; gritei. Não fiz um escândalo, afinal estava em um hospital, mas comecei a tentar chamar a atenção de alguém no corredor.

- Oi. Alguém pode me ajudar? Olá! Socorro aqui!

"Gritar" também incomodava, porque mexia os músculos de minha barriga, e consequentemente, isso mexia os pontos, porém, não parei até que uma figura masculina vestindo jaleco entrou no quarto. _Oh__, __espere__... _Era Edward. Claro, justamente ele quando eu estava precisando de ajuda.

- Algum problema, Isabella? - ele perguntou tão "doutor" quanto antes.

- Minha mão está doendo. E apareceu um caroço nela. - expliquei esticando a mão direita para ele analisar.

- A agulha do soro saiu da veia, nada grave. Eu vou consertar para você.

Ao lado da minha cama, ficava um carrinho com alguns aparelhos para monitorar meus sinais e nas gavetas havia o necessário para que Edward consertasse meu acesso. Permaneci calada enquanto ele encharcava uma bolinha de algodão com éter e esfregava no esparadrapo colado em minha pele, o puxando delicadamente para que não me causasse mais dor ainda. Ele poderia ser o que quisesse comigo - grosso, frio, insuportável - mas quando se tratava de cuidar de um paciente, eu não podia negar que ele se transformava. Não era nem um pouco frio ou grosseiro, era delicado, paciente e atencioso. Características suas que eu só via surgir quando ele estava com Bree, por isso eu achava tão estranho quando eram aplicadas a mim.

- Fora sua mão, sente alguma dor? - ele perguntou enquanto tirava a agulha de minha mão e eu aproveitei para fechá-la um pouco para aliviar a sensação estranha de não poder mexê-la direito.

- Às vezes, geralmente quando eu me mexo.

- Tente dormir o máximo que conseguir porque os primeiros dias pós-cirurgia são os piores em relação a dor.

- Não estou conseguindo dormir. Será que você não poderia me dar algum remédio para ajudar? Só que eu sou alérgica a Xanax...

- Eu não sou seu médico, desculpe.

- E onde está o Dr. Francis?

- Já saiu do plantão.

- E quem é o médico responsável enquanto ele está fora?

- Preciso verificar isso com uma enfermeira, afinal, sou plantonista da ala pediátrica e por acaso estava passando por aqui quando você gritou. O que, a propósito, não é nada educado em um hospital.

- Eu precisava de ajuda e o controle caiu no chão. Eu sei que você adoraria que eu agonizasse de dor, mas...

- Boa noite, Isabella.

Edward me cortou e retirou as luvas cirúrgicas com puxões violentos, o barulho da tampa do lixo ecoando pelo quarto estava de saco cheio de seu jeito de me tratar, sempre aproveitando todas as oportunidades para me alfinetar ou dar uma liçãozinha de moral só porque ele tinha um maldito diploma de Medicina na parede do consultório. Grande _merda_ ser médico quando você também eram um dos homens mais desagradáveis que eu já conheci. Suas atitudes naquela noite só me fizeram cometer mais besteiras com a cabeça quente. Ele achava que poderia me julgar pelas escolhas que eu fiz no passado sem me conhecer, agora ele também iria escutar um pouco no melhor estilo que ele conhecia; jogando na cara.

- Eu só tinha 16 anos! - falei sem saber por que essas palavras começavam a escapar entre meus lábios e Edward me encarou esperando a continuação. - Todo mundo pensa que é muito fácil tomar uma decisão dessas, que é simples se livrar da responsabilidade. Pensei que fosse fácil, mas não é. Todo mundo apontando para mim enquanto minha barriga crescia, especulando que eu nem sabia quem o pai da criança era, dizendo coisas horríveis para meus pais. Eles não pediram para ter uma filha irresponsável com um namorado tão idiota quanto ela. Eu não sei porque você me odeia ou o que eu te fiz, mas não venha com esse olhar de julgador sem saber o que eu passei desde que descobri que estava grávida.

- Eu não te odeio. - ele disse seco, com uma expressão que dizia justamente o contrário de suas palavras.

- Então, por que tudo relacionado a mim vem com essa expressão de reprovação na sua face?

- Você reapareceu 10 anos depois na vida de Bree, justamente quando ela mais estava precisando de atenção e pessoas que a amam ao redor. A última coisa que eu quero é vê-la machucada por se envolver com as pessoas erradas.

- Eu reapareci porque seu pai pediu, porque era preciso! Acredite em mim, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse necessário.

- Isso! - Edward bradou elevando a voz e apontando para mim. - É justamente _isso_ que me faz ter essa expressão em tudo relacionado a você. Bree não precisa de alguém como você na vida dela, achando que isso tudo é uma obrigação.

- Infelizmente, ela precisou. Eu sou a mãe biológica, a única que poderia salvá-la agora. E eu salvei.

- Você não estava aqui quando ela teve a primeira crise séria de hipoglicemia. Ela só tinha quatros anos, quase um bebê ainda, e eu era a única pessoa por perto quando ela teve um convulsão e a insulina estava na casa dos meus pais. Você sabe o que é ver alguém que você ama quase morrendo nos seus braços? Não, porque você não estava aqui, você não sabe o que ver uma criança sofrer tanto e ter suas mãos atadas.

- Você tem razão, eu não estava aqui, porque foi justamente isso que eu pedi; para não fazer parte da vida de Bree. Dessa forma, não queira exigir coisas de mim que eu nunca quis fazer. Estou ultrapassando muitos limites para estar aqui.

- Mas já agora você que está, então, pare de agir como uma pessoa egoísta e pense nos outros envolvidos nessa história.

- O único incomodado com minha presença é você.

- Então não piore nossa situação nas próximas semanas porque você ainda precisará conviver comigo e eu realmente não quero ser desagradável com você na frente de meus pais, muito menos de Bree. Infelizmente, ela gosta de você e eu não posso mudar isso.

Antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa, Edward se foi e eu fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos. _Bree__gostava__de__mim_, era a única coisa que eu processava com coerência. Por mais que notasse que ela sentia um interesse grande em minha vida nos momentos que nos encontramos, escutar justamente Edward dizer que ela gostava de verdade de mim me deu um soco no estômago causando uma sensação estranha. Era... culpa? Não sabia dizer o que me deixou mal o restante da madrugada, enquanto forcei meus olhos a ficarem abertos até não ser mais possível. Ainda bem que aquela foi mais uma noite sem sonhos, porque não suportaria reviver certas cenas em minha mente; o parto, as dores de colocar um bebê no mundo, 10 anos depois, Bree e seu sorriso idêntico ao de Jacob_._

- Você está quieta hoje...

Ruth comentou isso no final do dia seguinte, quando me deu uma das doses dos remédios que eu estava tomando. Eu realmente passei a maior parte do dia em silêncio total, tentando compreender o que estava sentindo para me deixar tão angustiada. Minha discussão com Edward não era o motivo para eu estar assim, até porque eu gostei de ver o "doutorzão" perder um pouco a carapuça de seriedade e demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento em relação a mim, mesmo que fosse ódio. E eu estava precisando contar minha versão da história, apesar de não fazer diferença alguma na vida dele. Agora, eu só queria entender por que estava cutucando minha unha do dedo mindinho, um sinal claro de estresse.

- Nível da dor de 0 a 10, querida? - a enfermeira gentil perguntou chamando minha atenção para sua presença ainda no quarto.

- Hum... sei lá. 6.

- Ótimo para o segundo dia de recuperação. Logo você estará livre dos pontos e sua vida voltará ao normal.

- Só mais uma coisa. Eu posso andar?

- Claro. Se isso não te incomodar, você pode andar um pouco pelo quarto, pelo corredor...

- Eu posso sair do quarto, então?

- Sim, querida. Pode passear por aí se tiver vontade.

- Posso fazer isso agora?

- Aonde você quer ir?

- Queria ver como Bree está, sabe? Não a vejo desde antes da cirurgia e eu meio que faço parte de sua recuperação também.

- É uma ótima idéia! Só vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas para você.

- Mas eu não posso andar?

- Pode, mas o quarto que Bree está é na ala pediátrica, no andar superior. Vamos com calma por enquanto.

Não seria uma má idéia ir de cadeira de rodas para o quarto de Bree, porque uma pequena caminhada até o banheiro já me causava um pouco de dor, e minha alimentação meio regrada não me deixava ser a pessoa mais disposta do mundo. Ruth falou quase o caminho todo, fazendo comentários sobre os locais que passamos, as outras enfermeiras, me contando algumas fofocas que não fariam diferença nenhuma em minha vida já que eu não conhecia essas pessoas. Mas pelo menos ela estava me distraindo na espera eterna para o elevador chegasse e nos deixasse no setor de pediatria.

Era o andar que o consultório de Edward ficava, isso eu conseguia lembrar. Só que ao invés de viramos à esquerda para o corredor que sua sala ficava, nós viramos a direita e entramos em uma ala reservada. O ambiente era muito mais colorido e calmo, nem parecia que ainda estávamos em um hospital, porque eu não me sentia pressionada nem angustiada pelo simples fato de estar rodeado de pessoas doentes. Talvez fosse preciso criar essa atmosfera já que algumas crianças ficavam internadas ali tempo demais, como Bree ficaria no próximo mês.

**I ****Know ****Places**** - ****Lykke ****Li**

Ruth nem mesmo avisou que nós estávamos entrando no quarto e foi empurrando minha cadeira pela porta aberta aberta, pegando de surpresa as pessoas dentro dele. Carlisle sorriu ao ver que era eu e Esme tentou ser simpática, ou pelo menos fingir que estava adorando a visita surpresa. Eu não sentia ódio vindo dela - não da mesma forma que eu sentia quando Edward me encarava - era mais preocupação de mãe, da mulher que cuidou de Bree esse tempo todo em que estava longe. Esse tipo de sentimento eu compreendia, afinal, eu poderia ser uma ameaça, sei lá. O que não entendia era porque o irmão mais velho dessa história fazia o papel de pai protetor.

- Olha quem veio te visitar, Bree. - Carlisle disse quando Ruth "estacionou" minha cadeira perto dele.

Bree estava com os pés apoiados na grade lateral da cama e levantou a cabeça para vem quem realmente era, sentando rapidamente apesar de eu achar que aquilo fosse lhe causar muita dor. Pelo menos, eu sentiria dor com o movimento, mas ela parecia não sentir nada, nenhum um _puxão_ nos pontos. Como Carlisle comentou, crianças se recuperavam rápido.

- Olá, Bella. - Esme me cumprimentou. - Como está?

- Bem, obrigada por perguntar. E vocês? Como estão nessa rotina nova?

- Tentando ao máximo aguentar. - Carlisle respondeu pela esposa e eu assenti.

- Eu só vim ver como Bree estava, já que eu ainda não a vi desde que fizemos a cirurgia e... Não sei se ela pode receber visitas...

- Claro que ela pode receber visitas. E você não é considerada visita, é quase uma vizinha.

- Posso ver sua cicatriz? - Bree se manisfetou pela primeira vez e olhei para Carlisle atrás de uma explicação.

- Ela tem um interesse estranho por cicatrizes. - ele me explicou e olhou para a filha. - É uma cicatriz igual a sua, Bree.

- Mas eu quero ver como a dela ficou.

- Na verdade, não dá pra ver porque eu ainda estou com o curativo, cheia de esparadrapo e gaze.

- Igualzinho a minha barriga.

Bree levantou a blusa enorme que vestia como pijama e me mostrou como sua barriga estava após a cirurgia. Abaixo do umbigo, havia um grande curativo feito na horizontal, chegando até a lateral e finalizando quase nas costas, um pouco assustador de ver em uma garotinha de 10 anos. Era igual ao meu curativo, só que em mim o corte foi menor, uma vez que era mais invasivo retirar um orgão ao invés de tira-lo. E como Bree era um pouco pequena para sua idade, tudo nela parecia mais grave e assustador, no entanto, o sorriso que ela tinha indicava que todas aquelas ataduras não eram nada demais, ela exibia quase com orgulho.

- É. - comentei depois de alguns segundos. - Igual ao meu.

- Somos irmãs de cicatrizes. - Bree brincou voltando a deitar na cama e a mexer no controle da TV. - Quer assistir Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, Bella?

- O que é isso?

- É um programa para crianças, você provavelmente não iria se interessar... - Esme explicou com seu tom "já está na hora de você se retirar".

- Eu posso assistir um pouco. - respondi segurando as rodas da cadeira meio sem jeito e tentando me fazer andar para mais perto da cama.

Não sei se aceitei o convite por falta do que fazer naquela noite, por querer desafiar um pouco Esme ou pelo fato de que queria ficar mais um pouco com Bree. Dos três um pouco, talvez. Contudo, eu realmente continuei assistindo TV com Bree porque ficar com ela me acalmou de toda a aquela angústia que senti o dia inteiro. Esqueci a briga com Edward, o jeito defensivo que Esme me tratava, até mesmo as dores que eu ainda sentia, ficando algumas horas no quarto da garotinha que eu começava a gostar da mesma forma que ela gostava de mim.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Review = preview ;) <strong>


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Era pra ser amanhã, mas vocês não vão reclamar por ser um dia antes não é? Feliz Natal para vocês que me acompanham nessa e nas outras fics, que me fizeram rir e ficar emocionada com as reviews. SUAS LINDAS! **

**Betadinho por Line Lins com 10 centavos de amor ;)**

**E não se esqueçam que a promo do banner vai até dia 30. Anunciarei o banner vencedor no meu Twitter (guanabeer) ok? **

**Bêzzo e Show me the love! **

* * *

><p><strong>8. <strong>

Até que eu me acostumasse com a rotina, foi difícil ficar presa a uma cama de hospital, sem meu laptop e sem TV a cabo. A sorte era ter me livrado do soro depois da primeira semana, me limitando a comprimidos e injeções quando tomava minhas doses de anti-inflamatório, antibiótico e analgésico. Por mais que a dor fosse diminuindo conforme os dias passavam, eu ainda tinha pontos, uma cicatriz logo abaixo do umbigo e teria que esperar alguns dias até tirá-los. Uma inflamação simples em alguns dos pontos fez com que eu precisasse de mais remédios, mais cuidado quando tomava banho com o auxílio de Ruth e trocava o curativo duas vezes ao dia ao invés de uma.

Depender de alguém para fazer coisas simples era o que mais me estressava, porque desde os 18 anos eu morava sozinha e me virava. Quando ficava doente, não contava a ninguém e cuidava de mim mesma, até chegar ao ponto de quase morrer com uma gripe forte. Não queria ser dependente, precisar de alguém sentindo pena de mim e me lançando aquele olhar de pena que eu odiava. Podia muito bem me virar enquanto fosse possível, mas durante minha estadia no hospital, tive que aceitar a necessidade de ajuda. Mesmo quando queria ir ao banheiro, precisava _bipar_ Ruth para que ela arrastasse o soro e me ajudasse a caminhar até o vaso sanitário, assistindo seja lá o que eu estivesse fazendo sem problemas, acostumada a ver coisas piores. Briguei muito dizendo que não precisava daquilo, mas provava de meu próprio veneno quando sentia dor no local da cirurgia e implorava para que ela me ajudasse.

Outra coisa que era motivo para muita reclamação era a comida do hospital. Era um clichê dizer que qualquer coisa servida no almoço e jantar era sem graça, porque parecia que não existia sal no que me serviam todos os dias. Obviamente, reclamei com Ruth e ela me explicou com seu sorriso carinhoso que "sódio" não era recomendado para a recuperação pós-cirurgia por conta da retenção de líquidos, o que entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro. Eu queria hambúrguer, sonhava com café e Coca-cola, no entanto, me contentava com frango grelhado, arroz branco e gelatina. Sempre gelatina como sobremesa.

Eu recebia a visita do Dr. Compton uma vez por dia, com as mesmas perguntas sobre meu nível de dor ou se sentia algo diferente em meu corpo. Nada tinha mudado e eu respondia tudo com tédio, muitas vezes nem me preocupando em tirar os olhos da televisão, finalizando a consulta com menos de vinte minutos. Minha temperatura era monitorada para eu não tivesse febre por causa de uma inflamação mais séria, assim como meus outros sinais vitais, e uma fisioterapeuta fazia exercícios de caminhada já que eu ficava muito tempo deitada, evitando assim escarasas e problemas de coluna.

Porém, a pior parte era quando a psicóloga me visitava.

Eu odiava aquela mulher sempre feliz e com seu coque milimetricamente arrumado. Ela aparecia uma vez por semana com uma prancheta na mão, se sentava na poltrona ao lado da minha cama e perguntava como eu estava me sentindo. Primeiro, ela fez perguntas básicas sobre quem eu era, minha profissão, minha família, e só na segunda visita perguntou sobre o fato de eu ser a mãe biológica de Bree.

- Por que você resolveu colocá-la para adoção?

- Porque eu só tinha 16 anos quando engravidei. Era a melhor opção.

- Você não pensou em ficar com ela? Assumir a responsabilidade?

- Eu já disse que só tinha 16 anos. Seria loucura cuidar de uma criança quando existia uma família com muito mais vontade de tê-la.

- Então, você não a queria?

- Se eu quisesse, teria optado por dá-la?

- Muitas pessoas colocam um filho para adoção porque precisam, não porque querem. Por questões financeiras, por exemplo.

- Meus pais tinham dinheiro suficiente para me ajudar se eu quisesse ficar com Bree, só que eu não quis. Eu queria ter uma vida ao invés de ser mãe.

- Que vida?

- Ir para a faculdade, conhecer pessoas novas, transar com eu quisesse e encher minha cara todos os finais de semanas. Se eu fosse mãe, não teria feito metade disso.

- Entendi...

Ela murmurou isso e fez algumas anotações na prancheta, me encarando em seguida. Eu não disse nada, assim como ela e nós ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, até que eu desviei o olhar e preferi fitar a parede.

- No que você está pensando? - ela perguntou.

- Que meu intestino não está funcionando direito há três dias. Talvez eu devesse ingerir a quantidade de fibras que colocaram em minha dieta.

Não era a resposta que ela queria, mas é a que ela teria. Porque eu não estava afim de falar sobre meus sentimentos, sobre o que a presença de Bree em minha vida estava me causando. Eu sabia o que os psicólogos diziam sobre as mulheres que colocaram os filhos para adoção; nossas vidas ficavam sem sentindo, um eterno vazio que nunca iria ser preenchido porque nós não saberíamos dizer como elas seriam caso ficássemos com os bebês. Eu tinha noção de como ficaria minha vida caso eu tivesse ficado com Bree; chata, limitada e nada parecida com a que eu levava agora. Eu não iria receber 400 mil dólares para fazer uma campanha política e nem teria meu passaporte carimbado com diversos países que viajei em férias porque era financeiramente capaz de bancar essas viagens. Esse era o tipo de coisa que eu não queria falar com uma mulher que nunca vi em minha vida e só estava ali para me julgar, assim como todos.

Conseguia dispensar a psicóloga rapidamente quando não colaborava com a análise e podia voltar a ver TV ou verificar meus e-mails pelo celular. Tentei convencer Ruth a liberar o computador para que eu trabalhasse, porém ela foi irredutível e me limitou a apenas meu BlackBerry para que eu não me estressasse com o trabalho e liberasse ácidos no meu estômago, aumentando assim minha circulação e os batimentos cardíacos, _blá__blá__blá__._ Nem mesmo Alice colaborava, porque minhas ameaças de demiti-la quando ela não me dizia o que estava acontecendo de verdade na campanha não serviam para nada. Quase um mês afastada e eu já estava perdendo minha autoridade. Precisava sair logo daquele hospital.

A única coisa que acontecia de diferente em meus dias sempre iguais era quando eu visitava Bree. Não ia diariamente, mas sempre que possível eu pedia para Ruth me levar na cadeiras de rodas e ficava umas duas horas por noite na companhia da garotinha sempre alegre. Às vezes, Carlisle estava passando a noite com ela, muitas vezes era Esme e eu tive a sorte de raramente ser Edward. Ele estava ocupado com o trabalho no hospital e visitava a irmã em horários diferentes dos meus, então não nos cruzávamos e eu não precisava me segurar para não xingá-lo na frente de seus pais e de Bree. Sem ele por perto, eu podia relaxar e aprender muito sobre a vida da garota que teoricamente era minha filha.

Nada abalava Bree, nem mesmo uma cicatriz na barriga e um soro preso a sua mão. Ela sempre estava rindo e brincando com qualquer coisa, fosse o celular ou uma boneca, e fazia muitas perguntas sobre tudo; minha vida, o que estava passando na TV, por que eu não ia visitá-la andando, quando eu iria sair do hospital, se o irmão iria visitá-la de novo naquele dia, que horas ela poderia comer mais gelatina. Eu ficava tonta com tantas perguntas e tentava respondê-las ao máximo, mas Carlisle sempre me ajudava e tentava controlar a filha.

No meio dessas perguntas todas, eu acaba descobrindo coisas sobre sua vida quando aproveitava o embalo e perguntava também. Tudo se resumia a programas infantis que eu não conhecia, porém Bree me explicava pacientemente quem Jonas Brothers ou Brilhante Victoria eram, e eu fingia interesse em suas palavras. Assisti muito Disney Channel e Nickelodeon, até mesmo alguns desenhos que há anos eu não assistia, surpresa quando o tempo passava e Ruth vinha me buscar para que eu descansasse também.

- Você vem me visitar de novo, Bella? - ela perguntava.

- Claro. - respondia sorrindo e vendo a minha frente o sorriso de Jacob no rosto de uma criança.

E eu voltava mais vezes, não porque eu me sentia obrigada depois de prometer, mas sim porque eu queria. Eu me sentia bem quando estava com Bree, o tempo passava rápido e eu não morria de tédio sem fazer nada. Preferia perder meu tempo aprendendo a jogar Angry Bird em seu iPhone do que assistir programas chatos na TV aberta, e não me importava de ter o olhar de Esme reprovando quando eu ficava mais de 1h com Bree. Foda-se, eu tinha o direito de visitar minha filha quando eu bem entendesse e ela não podia reclamar, afinal eu a dei a vida e a chance de continuar vivendo quando doei parte de meu pâncreas.

Com o passar dos dias, Ruth já sabia que quando eu a _bipava_ depois das 19h era porque queria visitar Bree, então já aparecia no quarto com a cadeira de rodas e me ajudava a sentar nela. Meu cabelo sempre estava em um coque mal-feito já que eu não conseguia lavá-lo todos os dias e naquela noite tentava convence-la de conseguir uma chapinha para que eu pudesse arrumá-lo e me sentir mais bonita, mesmo estando com cara de doente.

- Você está em um hospital, não em um hotel cinco estrelas. - ela retrucou rindo e me empurrando pelo corredor do andar de pediatria.

- Mas vocês têm que me deixar feliz enquanto eu estou aqui. Vou ficar mega feliz se puder arrumar meu cabelo.

- Vou tentar através de meus _canais_, mas não te garanto que será amanhã ou depois.

- Sorte sua que eu ainda tenho uma semana aqui.

Dessa vez, o quarto estava cheio quando eu cheguei. Esme, Carlisle, uma enfermeira verificando os sinais de Bree e Edward. Todos me encararam quando Ruth me estacionou na entrada do quarto e Carlisle foi o único que se manifestou ao me ajudar a ficar em pé para que eu sentasse na poltrona perto da cama, meu lugar quando ia visitá-la.

- Se eu soubesse que a lotação máxima do quarto já foi atingida, viria mais tarde. - comentei o fazendo rir.

- Pequena reunião de família.

- Estou atrapalhando? Se quiser, eu volto depois...

- Não está atrapalhando nada. Só estamos tentando decidir quem passará a noite com Bree hoje. Eu tenho uma audiência amanhã cedo, mas Esme já dormiu nessa poltrona quatro noites seguidas essa semana.

- E não me importo de dormir outra noite. - ela o interrompeu.

- Você precisa descansar, mãe. - Edward se meteu na conversa. - Os dois. Eu fico com Bree por hoje.

- Mas você está trabalhando. Não é certo você deixar o plantão para ficar com ela.

- Eu fico, então. - Carlisle disse. - Acordo mais cedo para ir em casa me arrumar para a audiência, sem problemas.

- Não seja ridículo, Carlisle. Você não pode passar a noite em um hospital quando tem uma audiência importante no dia seguinte. Eu fico e você vai para casa.

- Hum... Posso sugerir uma coisa? - perguntei pegando os três de surpresa. - Se for supervisão de um adulto, eu posso ficar com ela. Quer dizer, eu já estou no hospital mesmo...

- Não precisa, Bella.

- Eu não me importo. Eu costumava cuidar do filho de meu vizinho quando era adolescente.

Não achei necessário comentar que em uma dessas noites de babá do pequeno Ben, Jacob foi me visitar e eu engravidei de Bree. Era o tipo de informação que não vinha ao caso.

- Bella pode cuidar de mim! - Bree se manifestou ajoelhada na cama. - A gente pode assistir TV e brincar de Fashion Studio no iPad de Edward.

- Vocês podem ir para casa descansar e eu fico com ela até ela dormir.

- E se ela sentir alguma dor durante a madrugada? - Esme retrucou me desafiando.

- Ela costuma sentir dor durante a madrugada? - repliquei não deixando-a vencer.

- Não, mas pode sentir. E você também está operada.

- Edward estará de plantão, não é? E as enfermeiras do andar sempre estão verificando os pacientes. Não terá problema.

- É nossa melhor opção, Esme. - Carlisle comentou acariciando o ombro da esposa. - Você precisa descansar, eu também. E como Bella disse, Edward estará por perto caso algo aconteça.

- Eu não sei...

- Por favor, mamãe. - Bree implorou. Ela realmente queria que eu ficasse de babá dela aquela noite.

- Ok, Bella fica com Bree e nós vamos para casa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - comentei para que ela se conformasse mais, algo impossível. - E qualquer dozinha que ela sentir, eu chamo Edward.

- Eu vou ficar por perto, mãe. Não se preocupe. - ele a garantiu, como um bom espião faria ao seu chefe em uma missão especial.

Acho que Esme relaxou mais quando o filho garantiu que iria ficar de olho em mim e pôde ir para casa descansar depois de tantas noites dormindo em uma poltrona dura. Até eu considerava loucura demais deixar uma pessoa tão operada quanto sua filha ser a babá, mas com enfermeiras sempre por perto e o filho mais velho fazendo vista grossa, ela aceitou melhor. Pela primeira vez desde que aquela família retornou para minha vida, eu fiquei sozinha com Bree.

- Então, vou pedir para trazer seu jantar para cá. - Ruth comentou se retirando com meu meio de transporte na última semana.

- Podemos jogar Fashion Studio? - Bree perguntou pulando de joelhos na cama e eu fiquei de pé com todo o cuidado do mundo para sentar a sua frente.

- Só se você parar de pular.

- Ok. O iPad de Edward está sobre a mesa.

Peguei o aparelho tecnológico demais para minha paciência e mexi na tela para que ele funcionasse, dando de cara com uma foto no papel de parede; Edward com Bree sentada em seus ombros em frente a alguma atração da Disney. Ambos usavam orelhas do Mickey e Bree era mais nova, com uns seis anos no máximo, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi a felicidade exposta em seus sorrisos. Eles viviam um tipo de felicidade extrema juntos que ninguém parecia abalar, nem mesmo um problema de saúde tão grave para uma criança. Era algo apenas deles e quem assistia de fora conseguia ver como Edward era louco por aquela garotinha. Aos poucos eu começava a entender o que tornava Bree tão encantadora.

Não sentia mais medo de passar muito tempo em sua presença e dizer algo que pudesse revelar demais. O segredo de conviver com Bree era limitar minhas resposta e não dar abertura para mais perguntas, porque ela era uma garotinha curiosa ao extremo. Era _engraçado_ ver que, de meu útero, saiu alguém que fosse extrovertida, falante, com uma tendência a ser hiperativa, que não parava um minuto nem quando estava mexendo no iPad do irmão que agora era praticamente seu. Eu tentava entender o joguinho de montar looks que ela me explicava, reclamando quando eu fazia alguma besteira, arrancando boas risadas de nós duas.

O tempo voava quando estávamos juntas e eu conseguia relaxar em um nível que há muito tempo não conseguia. Esquecia do trabalho, das prováveis _merdas_ acontecendo em Nova York e dos problemas que teria de resolver quando retornasse. Até mesmo esquecia que se tratava de minha filha, interagindo com Bree como se eu realmente fosse uma babá e ela fosse qualquer outra menina, onde eu recebia 50 dólares a noite para cuidar. Mas dessa vez, sem visita do namorado enquanto ela estivesse dormindo, muito menos transar com ele no sofá morrendo de medo de alguém nos flagrar.

- Jantar, senhoritas. - Brandon, o copeiro que sempre levava minhas refeições a noite, disse empurrando o carrinho com nossas bandejas. - Frango grelhado para Bree e creme de abóbora com croutons para Bella. E gelatina para sobremesa.

- De uva? - Bree perguntou interessada em sua sobremesa favorita.

- Claro, senhorita. - ele respondeu com uma reverência.

- Mas já sabe, não é? Só vai comer a gelatina depois que acabar tudo.

- Eu sei...

Retirei o iPad de suas mãos para permitir que Brandon deixasse nossas bandejas sobre a mesinha acoplada à cama. Dispôs nossos pratos, com os talheres descartáveis arrumadinhos, e deixei as sobremesas fora do alcance das mãos nervosas de Bree que iria comer antes de finalizar seu frango com legumes. Não era uma tarefa difícil fazê-la terminar o jantar saudável, porque Bree era o tipo de criança que comia tudo sem reclamar, já que desde cedo aprendeu que certas comidas não podiam fazer parte de sua dieta. Enquanto eu me esforçava para terminar a tigela de creme de abóbora, ela cortava pequenos pedacinhos do frango grelhado e cantarolava baixinho balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Tem algum filme legal passando na TV? - perguntei a ela ao deixar minha tigela vazia de lado e a assistindo terminar os últimos pedaços.

- Não sei, mas tem filme no iPad de Edward.

- Por que nós não deixamos um pouco esse aparelhinho de lado, hein? Podemos ver qualquer coisa que estiver passando na TV...

- Só se você me der sua gelatina.

- Espertinha... Mas tudo bem. Eu não gosto de gelatina mesmo.

Para me ver livre daquela tela minúscula do iPad, comprei Bree com gelatina e a convenci a assistir um pouco de TV. Liguei no Disney Channel na esperança de encontrar um desses programas com moleques que ela adorava, e por sorte, estava passando um com a garota bochechuda que namorava um cantor que Bree também gostava. Eu era péssima para gravar nome desses artistas todos, mas prestava a atenção em tudo passando para, caso ela comentasse alguma coisa, eu estar a par do assunto. Foi algo que eu aprendia depois de algumas noites com Bree.

Nossa sessão de televisão só foi interrompida quando uma enfermeira entrou segurando uma bandejinha prata com duas ampolas de remédio e duas seringa montadas. Já sabendo que aquela era a hora dos remédios, Bree sentou na cama com as costas apoiadas nos dois travesseiros e deixou a mão esquerda - a que estava com o acesso do soro - visível para a enfermeira. Eu nunca estava presente quando ela precisava tomar as doses dos inúmeros remédios, por isso sentei meio tensa na poltrona e observei todo o processo.

- Hum... esses remédios são para quê? - perguntei vendo a enfermeira aplicar uma das injeções.

- Esse é para evitar a rejeição do orgão transplantado. - ela me explicou sorrindo para Bree, que estava estranhamente séria.

- Está doendo, Bree? - questionei me preocupando. Ela não poderia se sentir mal justamente quando eu estava de babá...

- Não, mas esse remédio me deixa enjoada. - ela respondeu deslizando na cama para deitar. - Eu odeio ele.

- Logo você estará livre desse e de todos os remédios, certo?

- Tá...

Comecei a me preocupar de verdade quando Bree se encolheu na cama após o segundo remédio injetado em seu soro, porque ela quieta era algo incomum. Eu estava acostumada a vê-la falando sem parar e inquieta, mudando de posição na cama o tempo todo. O que estava em minha frente era uma garotinha virada de costa para mim e em posição fetal com o braço apertando a barriga.

- Ela vai ficar bem. - a enfermeira me garantiu ao notar meu olhar preocupado. - É uma reação normal do remédios e em duas horas ela estará se sentindo melhor. Se o enjôo persistir, você pode me chamar que nós administraremos um remédio.

- Ok... - foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder.

Aproximei-me da cama para verificar como ela estava e toquei seu braço fino , notando como ela estava gelada e com uma pequena camada de suor. Bree soltou um gemido baixinho, se mexendo para ficar de barriga para cima e seu braço continuava a apertando, sua expressão indicando que ela estava se sentindo mal. Eu nunca tinha cuidado de uma criança doente, então dava para saber minha situação sem ter idéia do que fazer e a vendo agonizar, gemer ainda mais alto.

- Vai passar, Bree. - falei tirando os fios colados a sua testa suada. - Aguente só mais um pouco.

- Eu quero vomitar... - ela gemeu apertando os olhos e respirando com mais dificuldade.

- Oh Deus... - murmurei olhando ao redor atrás de algum recipiente para ela. Nada. - Calma, eu vou chamar alguém...

- Não! - Bree grunhiu apertando minha mão e eu senti sua palma encharcada de suor e seus dedos pequeninos fechando ao redor de meu pulso. - Chama o Dado...

_Dado_..._Dado_... Tentava entender quem ela queria que eu chamasse, até que lembrei de um de nossos encontros; na reunião com os médicos, Edward comentando sobre quando ela quebrou o braço e ficou chorando a noite toda abraçada a ele. _Dado_ era como Bree o chamava quando era mais nova e era quem ela queria naquele momento. Claro, era seu irmão mais velho que já passou por situações piores e eu era apenas uma mulher desesperada sem saber o que fazer. Eu teria que deixar minha _briguinha_ com Edward de lado e clamar por sua ajuda.

- Eu vou chamar o Dado. - falei antes de quase correr para fora do quarto.

Nenhuma enfermeira estava na bancada de atendimento ou por perto, me fazendo andar pelo corredor e sentir meus pontos incomodando um pouco. Já fazia uma semana desde a operação e ultimamente eu não andava muito, apenas com cadeira de rodas quando ia visitar Bree, então eu me sentia fraca para perambular pela ala de pediatria atrás de alguém para me ajudar. Segurei o braço da primeira mulher usando o uniforme rosa-claro e com uma prancheta na mão que passou por mim e respirei fundo antes de falar.

- Ela quer vomitar e está chamando o irmão. Dr. Cullen.

- Sente-se um pouco, senhorita. - a enfermeira Judy - como eu li em seu crachá pendurado no pescoço - disse me condunzindo até um banco. - Quem está se sentindo mal?

- Bree Cullen, do quarto 409. Ela tomou o remédio para rejeição e ficou enjoada. Ela quer vomitar e eu não sei o que fazer.

- Acalma-se. É uma reação normal...

- Não é normal! Ela não pode passar mal, não hoje!

- Eu vou chamar o plantonista.

- Não! Ela quer Edward. Chame o Dr. Cullen agora!

Acho que eu estava gritando, porque algumas pessoas ao nosso redor olhava a cena sem entender o que uma mulher de roupão e pantufas queria gritando com uma enfermeira. Mas eu estava pouco me importando com os desconhecidos quando sabia que Bree estava se sentindo mal e precisando de ajuda. Não queria imaginar o que Esme iria dizer quando soubesse que justamente no dia que eu sou babá de Bree ela vomitou, ou até mesmo a reação de Edward quando visse o estado que sua irmãzinha estava. Se ele me chamasse de irresponsável, eu iria aceitar porque eu estava me sentindo culpada por ela estar daquela forma. Não porque eu tinha passado algum gene defeituoso que a fez ter diabetes, mas porque eu deixei que ela comesse dois potes de gelatina antes de tomar um remédio que já a dava ânsia de vômito sem sobremesa. No final das contas, tudo era minha culpa.

Quando eu tive forças para retornar ao quarto de Bree, ela estava sentada na cama e tentava descer, me fazendo correr ao seu encontro para ajudá-la. Sua mãozinha apertava a grade da cama e ela ainda tinha aquela expressão de que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Só não esperava que ela fosse fazer isso justamente no chão do quarto, o tom roxo indicando que tudo aquilo foi culpa da gelatina de uva que eu a deixei comer além da conta. O que eu tinha a fazer naquele momento era segurar seu cabelo para trás enquanto ela não parava de gemer baixo.

- Eu quero o Dado... - ela choramingou levantando o rosto em minha direção, os olhos tão cheios de lágrimas que eu senti o nó formando em minha garganta.

_Não __chore__, __Bella__..._

- Ele está chegando. - disse alisando suas costas e prendendo seu longo cabelo quando ela vomitou mais uma vez.

Menos de um minuto depois, Edward entrou no quarto junto com a enfermeira que eu abordei no corredor, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele estava calmo. Pensei que o Dr. Irmão Mais Velho fosse entrar correndo, me empurrar para longe e levar Bree para fazer 30 exames de vez. Me enganei feio desta vez. O que Edward fez foi se aproximar da irmã e desviar da poça de vômito para pegar Bree no colo, ignorando minha presença na cena.

- Desculpa... - Bree murmurou escondendo o rosto contra o peito do irmão e apertando seu pescoço.

- Ei, não é sua culpa. - Edward retrucou a fazendo levantar o rosto e encará-lo.

- Mas eu comi gelatina demais, Dado...

- Foi por causa do remédio, _Bee_.

- É minha culpa. Eu dei a gelatina para ela, mas eu não sabia... - falei sentindo meu corpo todo tremendo de nervosismo e meu coração batendo no pescoço.

- Está tudo bem agora. - ele disse me encarando enquanto alisava o cabelo da irmã. - E não foi sua culpa.

- Claro que foi! Olhe a cor do vômito dela. Roxo! Por causa da gelatina. Eu dei a minha para ela quando deveria ter comido. Bree passou mal por minha causa.

- Judy, leve a senhorita Swan pra fora enquanto eu ajudou Bree a lavar o rosto, tudo bem?

- Sim, Dr. Cullen.

- Eu não vou sair desse quarto enquanto não ver que Bree está bem! - falei desviando da mão que tentava segurar meu braço. - Ela é minha responsabilidade essa noite!

- Judy, prepare uma injeção de metoclopramida. - ele pediu sentando Bree na cama. - E peça para alguém do serviço geral vir limpar esse vômito.

- Ok, doutor.

- Você não vai me drogar. - avisei rapidamente antes que o próximo pedido que ele fizesse a Judy fosse para aplicar a injeção em mim.

- A injeção é para Bree, para interromper os vômitos. - Edward explicou revirando os olhos e tirando alguns lenços umedecidos do carrinho ao lado da cama.

- Eu não quero injeção, Dado... - Bree disse deixando o irmão limpar sua boca.

- Mas vai ter que tomar se não quiser mais vomitar. Você quer continuar assim?

- Não.

- Então, vai tomar a injeção e dormir logo em seguida, não é?

- É.

- Ótimo. - ele disse beijando a testa da irmã e a fazendo deitar, cobrindo suas pernas com o cobertor. - Eu só vou verificar uma coisinha e já volto, ok? Ainda está se sentindo enjoada?

- Um pouco...

- Não vou demorar. Isabella, você poderia me acompanhar um instante?

- Você vai deixá-la sozinha? - retruquei indicando Bree na cama. - Que tipo de médico é você?

- Lá fora, agora. - ele insistiu me lançando um olhar capaz de perfurar meus olhos se eu o encarasse por muito tempo.

O segui para fora do quarto mesmo querendo me certificar de que Bree ficaria bem depois de todo aquele episódio que quase fez meu coração parar de tanto nervosismo. Edward fechou calmamente a porta do quarto e me pegou de surpresa quando voltou a ter aquela velha expressão de poucos amigos, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca para falar, ele começou:

- Nunca mais perca o controle dessa forma na frente de Bree, entendeu?

- O quê... Você queria que eu ficasse parada e não fizesse nada enquanto ela estava morrendo?

- Ela não estava morrendo. E ajudaria mais se você ficasse calada.

- Ela estava vomitando! Como você pode ficar calmo dessa forma? Aliás, que _merda_ você quer de mim? Se eu ficasse parada, você iria me julgar. Agora, eu tento fazer algo e você me trata pior ainda?

- Você não pode agir sem pensar na frente de uma criança. Como você iria ajudar Bree se estava tão nervosa quanto ela?

- Como eu iria adivinhar? Eu nunca cuidei de uma criança doente antes!.

- Justamente. Você nunca cuidou de ninguém além de si mesma, por isso foi uma burrice meus pais concordarem em te deixar cuidando de Bree hoje. Eu não quero nem imaginar se ela tivesse alguma complicação...

- E ela teve! Pois, até onde eu sei, vomitar do nada não é uma coisa normal.

- É uma reação do medicamento que ela está tomando. E você esperava o quê? Que ela continuasse feliz e ativa depois de receber doses fortes de remédios duas vezes ao dia? Bree vai continuar passando mal e vomitando do nada até seu organismo se acostumar, o que levará um tempo.

- Eu nunca iria imaginar isso. Eu não fiz uma _porra_ de faculdade de Medicina e nem fico dando ordens dentro de uma _merda_ de um hospital!

- Baixe sua voz que existem pessoas doentes nesse andar. Crianças doentes, para ser mais específico. Ninguém merece ficar escutando uma descontrolada xingando dessa forma.

- Vai se _foder_, Edward. Sinceramente.

O deixei na porta do quarto e avancei pelo corredor sem ter idéia para aonde iria, só porque eu não precisava mais ficar escutando as acusações e absurdos vindos daquele homem. Não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse me chamar de descontrolada quando eu estava tentando ajudar sua irmã. Minha filha. Fiz exatamente o que uma mãe faria; me alterei. O que Esme faria se visse Bree vomitando algo roxo? Ficaria sentada lendo uma revista e esperando que tudo se resolvesse magicamente? Então, o que ele queria que eu fizesse? Quando eu tento ajudar, estou mais errada ainda. De verdade; que merda ele queria de mim?

Sentei no primeiro banco disponível e enfie as mãos em meus fios soltos, respirando fundo várias vezes seguidas. Meu coração não batia mais como se eu estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco, mas eu também não estava calma. Começava a processar de uma maneira coerente o que aconteceu, o que levou Bree a passar mal daquela forma. Era efeito colateral das bombas que injetavam em sua veia para que meu pedaço de pâncreas não fosse rejeitado e qualquer organismo debilitado iria reagir da mesma forma, ou pior.

Agora, depois refletir por algum tempo, eu entendia que havia exagerado um pouco e que não precisava ter mandado Edward se _foder_. Bem, eu realmente queria mandar ele tomar em todos os lugares obscuro de seu corpo, só que não quando justamente eu estivesse errada. Porque acabei entendendo que ele estava certo; não podia perder a cabeça daquela forma na frente de uma criança quando ela precisava de mim para ajudá-la. O tipo de coisa que eu só aprendia passando por essa situação tensa.

Tinha duas opções naquele momento; engolir meu orgulho e pedir desculpas pelos palavrões e gritos, ou continuar achando que minha reação foi normal. Eu estava tão cansada, com tudo. Com minha rotina naquele hospital, com o fato de que naquele andar havia uma garotinha que saiu de meu útero e que ainda passava por uma fase delicada para sua saúde. Só queria minha cama em Nova York, voltar no tempo se possível, contudo minha realidade era outra e eu precisava agir de acordo com ela, mesmo que isso me fizesse abaixar a cabeça e aceitar que eu errei dessa vez.

A porta do quarto 409 estava entreaberta quando eu retornei, ponderando se deveria bater antes de entrar. Acabei optando por não fazer isso, até porque não queria acordar Bree caso ela estivesse dormindo, e entrei devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho. Edward estava parcialmente deitado na cama do hospital e acolhia a irmã nos braços, seu peito servindo de travesseiro para a garotinha respirando lentamente em seu sono. O chão já estava limpo e o quarto cheirava a desinfetante, porém não foi isso que mais me interessava ali. Ver que Bree estava bem de novo fez com que meu coração se acalmasse e eu me aproximasse mais um pouco deles.

- Posso falar com você um instante? - murmurei para não falar alto demais e acordá-la.

- Tudo bem. - Edward concordou levantando bem devagar e deitando Bree na cama.

Ela resmungou algo e abraçou o travesseiro que Edward deixou ao lado de seu corpo pequeno, virando de costas para nós dois. Ele indicou a porta do quarto para que saíssemos e eu esperei até que ele a fechasse para dizer qualquer coisa, organizando meus pensamentos e moderando o tom de minha voz. Dessa vez, nós iríamos conversar sem gritaria, como adultos.

- Eu queria me desculpar por ter mandado você... se _foder_. Eu estava nervosa e não queria gritar.

- Tudo bem. Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas por ter te pressionado daquela forma. Você não é obrigada saber esse tipo de coisa, afinal, nunca cuidou de uma criança, muito menos de uma doente.

- É que vê-la vomitando e pedindo por ajuda... Foi horrível. Eu não nem descrever o que senti naquela hora.

- Impotência, é isso que se sente quando se vê uma criança passando mal e não sabe o que fazer.

- Isso. Impotência.

- Só que agora você já sabe; se ela vomitar após receber a dose do remédio, é normal.

- Não vou mais entrar em pânico dessa forma.

- Vá descansar. Eu fico com Bree, agora.

- Mas você está trabalhando.

- Meu plantão acaba em vinte minutos. - ele explicou olhando o relógio no pulso. - Acho que não haverá nenhuma emergência nesse meio tempo.

- Acho preciso descansar mesmo. Meus pontos estão doendo de tanto que eu andei hoje como há dias não andava.

- Quer que eu dê uma olhada neles?

- Não precisa... Eu só preciso dormir mesmo.

- Ok.

Troca de gentilezas não era algo comum entre nós dois, então nos encaramos sem entender o que tinha acontecido naqueles minutos de conversa. Nas poucas ocasiões em que eu falei com Edward, sempre terminava com grosserias e aquela vontade de socá-lo só pelo prazer de vê-lo sentir algum tipo de dor, porém, esta foi diferente. Eu quebrei minhas próprias barreiras pedindo desculpas por minha atitude impulsiva e ele foi gentil ao se preocupar com a dor que eu sentia no local da cirurgia. O que tinha nos levado a aquele nível de "relacionamento" só o tempo iria explicar, porque eu ainda tinha uma semana no hospital e nossos encontros seriam inevitáveis.

Até que eu conseguisse dormir aquela noite, demorou um pouco. Estava quase implorando para uma enfermeira me dar um sonífero porque eu penei algumas horas revirando na cama sem conseguir relaxar o suficiente para afundar em um sono, por mais leve que ele fosse. Olhava o relógio de meu celular o tempo inteiro. _2:00__h __da __manhã__... 3:15__h __da __manhã__... 3:45__h __da __manhã_, e nada de cair no sono. Minha mente estava inquieta com tantos pensamentos que eu não conseguia nem entender exatamente o que eles significavam. Imagens do início daquela noite passavam rapidamente e se misturavam com sonhos que já tive e com fantasias estranhas. Eu via Bree vomitando, Edward a acalmando e depois nossa discussão. Passei algum tempo relembrando os minutos em que ela esteve no meus braços logo após o parto, como seu choro tinha cessado assim que Bree abriu os olhos para me enxergar. Ali foi o único momento que eu fui sua mãe, depois Esme a carregou no colo e um pedaço de papel passou sua guarda para ela.

Por que eu estava pensando sobre isso justamente agora? 10 anos depois. Quando eu pretendia já ter esquecido de vez que Bree existia em minha vida, ela estava cada vez mais forte e presente, mexendo com minha cabeça de uma maneira louca. Era apenas uma criança! Uma menina que estava me fazendo perder o sono, praticamente vendo o sol nascer. Não aguentei mais ficar esperando que meu cérebro se acalmasse e deixei meu quarto por volta das 6h da manhã, fazendo um caminho já conhecido por mim. Caminhei devagar até chegar em frente mais uma vez ao quarto 409, abrindo a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

Já esperava encontrá-la dormindo, mas não contava que Edward ainda estivesse no quarto, adormecido sobre a poltrona. Ainda estava vestido com o jaleco e o estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço, o celular sobre a barriga subindo e descendo conforme ele respirava. Como se não bastasse ter passado o dia inteiro trabalhando no hospital, ainda dormiu da pior forma possível em uma poltrona só para ficar de olho na irmã. Era o tipo de coisa que alguém só faria por uma pessoa que amava de verdade, e antigamente eu não entenderia as atitudes daquele homem, mas agora eu pensava diferente. Vivi o suficiente para entender o poder que Bree tinha sobre as pessoas para deixá-las assim; capaz de qualquer coisa por ela.

A porta que eu deixei aberta permitiu que o barulho do corredor fizesse com que Edward acordasse e eu desse um passo para trás tentando sair antes que ele me visse. Contudo, ele olhou em minha direção assim que tomou consciência do mundo ao seu redor e tapou a boca para bocejar antes de levantar. Pausa para eu admitir que, com olheiras de quem não dormiu direito e barba necessitando fazer, ele era ainda mais atraente do que eu já considerava.

- Não queria te acordar... - murmurei me sentindo culpada. - Eu só vim ver como ela estava.

- Às 6h da manhã? - ele retrucou olhando o visor do celular.

- Não consegui dormir direito. Ainda estou me sentindo culpada e...

- Já comeu? - ele me interrompeu bocejando outra vez.

- O quê?

- Café da manhã.

- Não, eu acabei de acordar.

- Vamos, eu pago um café para você.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Essa gentileza toda vinha de onde? Até pensei em recusar o convite porque, vai que ele tenta me drogar? Se bem que café era algo que eu sentia saudade e não bebia há mais de uma semana, então o segui pelo corredor e descemos de elevador até o primeiro andar.

O hospital era bastante calmo nas primeiras horas do dia, no entanto, o restaurante que os médicos e enfermeiros frequentavam estava cheio, obviamente por causa dos finais de plantões ocorrendo simultâneamente. Alguns queriam comer algo antes de ir para casa descansar e outros loucos se arriscavam a permanecer acordados para aguentarem mais algumas horas no trabalho. Edward queria café da manhã depois de passar a noite com a irmã e continuava me conduzindo para a bancada não tão lotada.

- Bom dia, Dr. Cullen. - uma mulher usando rede de proteção no cabelo o cumprimentou sorrindo. - O de sempre?

- Sim, mas com outro café e... aceita mais algo para comer? Um _muffin_? - ele perguntou me encarando.

- Pode ser. - respondi enfiando minhas mãos nos bolsos do roupão. Só então me me toquei que estava de pijama no meio de uma cafeteria.

- Então, são dois cafés, um muffin e um panini.

Edward entregou um cartão para a atendente e eu notei a logomarca do hospital impressa nele. Eu não tinha dez centavos nos meus bolsos naquele momento, mas se tivesse não iria aceitar que ele pagasse nada para mim porque odiava que as pessoas gastassem com qualquer coisa comigo. Minha estadia naquele hospital, por exemplo; meu seguro cobriria perfeitamente, contudo, os Cullen fizeram questão de arcar com todas as despesas, desde os exames até o hotel que eu ficar na semana seguinte até minha alta. Isso me dava a sensação de que eu estava devendo algo a eles, apesar de eles me deverem muito mais desde que nos conhecemos há dez anos.

A mesa que nós sentamos ficava encostada na parede, com uma janela logo atrás. Fazia tempo que eu não olhava para o horizonte, já que os quartos do hospital tinham apenas basculantes e o ar-condicionado vivia ligado. Fazia um sol fraco e o céu estava extremamente azul, algo que eu só conseguia ver em Nova York quando estávamos no verão. Sentia falta de ver o sol, o céu, nuvens e outros elementos da natureza me fazendo lembrar que havia uma vida lá fora me esperando assim que eu recebesse alta. Até o café desceu mais gostoso quando eu tomei o primeiro gole, fechando os olhos brevemente. Aquilo só fazia aumentar minha saudade insana por um cigarro, uma _tragadinha_ que fosse...

- Sente falta do cigarro agora, não é? - Edward perguntou me fazendo abrir os olhos rapidamente. _Ele __lê __mentes__?_

- Como você sabe?

- Geralmente, os ex-fumantes sentem mais falta do primeiro cigarro do dia, o que vem acompanhado com o café. Sua expressão de... _prazer_ ao tomar o gole do café denunciou a necessidade que seu organismo sente por nicotina.

- Pode me julgar, mas eu amo fumar. E a primeira coisa que farei quando sair daqui é acender um cigarro.

- Por incrível que pareça, eu te entendo. Sou ex-fumante.

- Você é ex-fumante? Você? _Dr__. __Cullen_?

- Qual o problema com isso?

- Nenhum, só as inúmeras vezes que você fez com que eu me sentisse a pior pessoa do mundo porque fumava.

- Mas era loucura de sua parte continuar fumando na véspera de uma cirurgia importante como foi o transplante.

- E o quê te fez parar?

- Não é óbvio? Bree.

- Claro...

- Mais especificamente, no aniversário de 4 anos dela. Bree se recusou a me abraçar porque eu estava cheirando a cigarro e a partir desse dia eu resolvi parar de vez.

- O que ela não te pede que você não faz? Nada, não é?

- Sim. E eu faria muito mais se ela me pedisse.

- Ela é realmente encantadora.

- Você só a conhece a um mês, não conviveu 10 anos com uma garotinha como ela. Não a viu crescer e te deixar ainda mais apaixonado. Quando ela chegou de Forks... Eu nem sei dizer o que senti quando a peguei em meus braços pela primeira vez. Ela era tão pequena...

- Eu lembro. Era uma das menores bebês do berçário naquele dia, segundo minha mãe. Pesou pouco mais de 2 quilos...

- 2 quilos e 347 gramas. - Edward me relembrou dando um sorriso discreto e eu ri baixo.

- Isso... - retruquei assentindo.

- E tinha muito cabelo para um bebê. Bem preto.

- Ela puxou isso de Jacob. O pai... dela, sabe?

- Seu namorado, entendi. - ele murmurou se concentrando em seu café e tomando mais um gole, limpando a garganta em seguida.

- Ex-namorado. - corrigi rapidamente, sem saber porque não queria que ele continuasse achando que eu era comprometida com o pai de Bree. - Nos separamos logo depois que ela nasceu.

- Por que ele não concordava com sua decisão?

- Não. Jacob me apoiou desde quando eu descobri que estava grávida. Acho que nos separamos porque éramos mais amigos do que namorados mesmo. Até hoje ele é meu melhor amigo. O único, na verdade.

- Isso é... bom. Legal...

Um silêncio pairou entre nós dois enquanto bebíamos os cafés já esfriando e Edward mordia um pedaço do _panini_. Era estranho demais que em 12 horas nós tivéssemos passado de inimigos número 1 para pessoas que conversavam e trocavam revelações como as que ele me fazia sobre Bree. Era diferente de escutar as palavras de sua boca e por livre e espontânea vontade sobre o quão louco ele era pela irmãzinha. Ninguém estava nos obrigando a ter aquela conversa e ser amigável com outro, mas no fundo cada um queria expor seu ponto de vista sobre a história que fomos envolvidos sem que pedíssemos.

**Cold**** - ****Aqualung**** & ****Lucy ****Schwartz**

- Eu preciso te perguntar isso. - ele disse empurrando o copo entre as duas mãos, demonstrando nervosismo. - Por que você não quis ficar com ela? Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque se você não tivesse rejeitado Bree, ela nunca seria minha irmã e eu nunca entenderia o que esse sentimento louco que tenho por ela, mas o que te fez não querer ter essa filha? Eu só queria entender isso...

- Eu só tinha dezes...

- Sim, você só tinha dezesseis anos. Essa parte eu já entendi e concordo que você era nova demais para ser mãe. Mas se fosse hoje em dia? Você optaria pela adoção se engravidasse agora?

- Hoje em dia?

- Sim. Na sua atual situação financeira, profissional, amorosa, sei lá. A Isabella de hoje faria o mesmo?

- Sim. Mais do que nunca, eu não posso ter um filho que mudasse minha vida drasticamente. Eu trabalho mais de 60 horas por semana, não tenho condições de cuidar de alguém e lidar com o trabalho ao mesmo tempo.

- O que trabalhar tanto vai te trazer? - ele perguntou mudando rapidamente sua expressão de "homem adulto tendo uma conversa madura e respeitável" para "irmão mais velho querendo enforcar a mãe biológica de sua irmãzinha doente", sua clássica expressão ao lidar comigo.

- Dinheiro. Reconhecimento no mercado. Um futuro garantido. - me defendi rapidamente.

- Pra morrer sozinha e rica? Pra olhar para trás e ver que perdeu a chance de criar um ser humano e vê-lo te dar orgulho com suas conquistas?

- Quem você pensa que é para me julgar dessa forma? Você é pai de alguém, por acaso? Não! Você é apenas um irmão mais velho que acha que pode colocar Bree dentro de uma redoma e protegê-la do mundo inteiro. Porque, de acordo com o crivo do Dr. Cullen, ninguém presta.

- Sabe para quem Bree liga quando se envolve em uma briga na escola? Ou quando quer ir ao aniversário de alguma amiga e não sabe qual presente comprar? Para mim. Não é para minha mãe ou meu pai, é para o irmão mais velho, porque ela sabe que eu jamais irei julgá-la ou condená-la por alguma escolha errada.

- Você mima essa garota e sente orgulho disso?

- Sinto. Porque quando ela estiver recebendo o diploma da faculdade daqui a 12 anos, eu vou saber que fiz parte desse processo. E você? Vai ter qual certeza daqui a 12 anos? Que tem milhões em sua conta, é presidente de uma empresa e continua sem amigos, sem ninguém?

- Quem te disse que eu não tenho amigos? Você não me conhece, não pode apontar esse seu dedo e dizer absurdos...

- Alguém te ligou para saber como você estava desde que operou? Melhor; alguém sabe que você está aqui?

- Qual o seu problema? Por que você está sendo cruel dessa forma? Eu não te fiz nada e desde que nos conhecemos você me trata como o pior ser humano existente!

- Porque simplesmente não entra em minha cabeça que alguém pode ser tão pobre de sentimentos como você.

- Chega! - falei empurrando o café para frente e ficando em pé.

- Saber que a culpa de você estar sozinha nesse mundo é sua dói, não é? - ele ainda disse a medida em que eu me retirava da mesa.

Ignorei por completos aos pessoas ao meu redor e sai o mais rápido possível do refeitório para que Edward não visse o resultado de suas palavras cruéis sem necessidade. Meus olhos já estavam ardendo quando eu cheguei ao elevador e esmurrei o botão para que ele chegasse logo e eu pudesse fugir dali. Minha fuga ideal seria para fora daquela cidade, se possível, mas me contentei em me trancar no quarto de hospital que ainda era minha "casa". Assim que estive segura dentro de suas paredes e com o barulho do ar-condicionado sendo a única companhia, apertei meus lábios, fecheis os olhos e deixei que as lágrimas caíssem.

Ali, eu não tive vergonha nem medo de chorar porque alguém tinha sido grosso comigo. Já enfrentei clientes com dinheiro bastante para me xingar e me chamar de incompetente, já perdi campanha que eu jurava já estar garantida, já viajei para duas cidades diferentes no mesmo dia só para ser mais pressionada por meu chefe, e nenhuma lágrima escorreu. Aprendi no trabalho a engolir o choro e seguir em frente. Mas dessa vez era impossível continuar sendo a "princesa de gelo", porque, mesmo eu odiando admitir, Edward estava certo; eu iria morrer sozinha e a culpa era minha.

* * *

><p><strong>Já conhecem a matemática, não é? Review = Preview ;) <strong>

**E só vou postar o próximo capítulo dia 14 de Janeiro para me organizar com os próximos capítulos. **


	9. Capítulo IX

**Pare de sofrer, venha para a Universal! Viram que dia 14 não demorou tanto para chegar? Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo de BDTY. Cheio de sofrimento... brincadeira! **

**Lembrando que a vencedora da promo do banner foi a Leili, mais conhecida no Twitter como PorraRobsten. Juro que não foi marmelada LOL Podem conferir o banner lindo no blog da fic (link no perfil)**

**Betadinho por Line Lins, cheio de amor para vocês**

**Show me the loveeeee **

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Pior do que qualquer dor causada por uma cirurgia importante, escutar a verdade foi a única coisa que arrancou lágrimas de mim depois da briga com Edward. Por três dias seguidos, para ser mais específica. Resumi minhas atividades diárias a chorar, soluçar, fingir que estava bem quando havia alguém no quarto e voltar a chorar ao ficar sozinha outra vez. Lágrimas presas há anos caíam com facilidade enquanto apertava o travesseiro extra contra meu peito. E sentia ainda mais vontade de chorar cada vez que encarava meu rosto inchado no espelho do banheiro.

Um pedaço do meu muro desabou ao me dar conta de que minha solidão era resultado das escolhas que eu fiz. Quem me apoiou durante minha vida acadêmica e profissional, dizendo que era certo focar no trabalho e não se importar com as outras coisas, não me informou sobre a parte em que certa altura você se encontrará sem amigos, sem alguém que te ama, sem pessoas para contar em qualquer situação. Nunca senti essa necessidade bizarra de ter uma pessoa para trocar duas palavras carinhosas porque tudo era disfarçado com horas no escritório, só que agora, eu estava em um quarto de hospital, sozinha, sem ninguém para perguntar "Como você está se sentindo, Bella?"

_Sozinha._ Era assim que eu me sentia. Abandona. Esquecida. Insignificante para os outros. E tudo isso graças a carapuça de insensibilidade que eu vesti até chegar aonde queria em minha carreira. Uma das chefes de uma campanha política, mas ao mesmo tempo, apenas mais uma na multidão solitária da cidade grande.

Não conseguia mais deixar o quarto do hospital em direção a ala pediátrica. Não sei o que iria acontecer caso eu encarasse o sorriso de Jacob mesclado com meus olhos no rosto de Bree. A garota que eu decidi _eliminar _de minha vida era o monstro sob minha cama; eu fingiria que ela não existia e logo ela iria desaparecer. Preferi fingir que o quarto de Bree não costumava ser meu refúgio, pois dessa forma a dor era menor, arrancava menos lágrimas. Vê-la era ter certeza de que eu fui burra quando achei que estava fazendo as melhores escolhas para meu futuro. Não em relação a adoção, mas sobre todo o resto. Faculdade, carreira, vida amorosa. Porque ela foi o que desencadeou todo o resto.

Minha mente executava um filme sem fim com as memórias dos últimos anos. O último Natal que eu conseguir passar com meus pais, a última festa que estive com "amigos", a última vez que fiz sexo, todas as memórias eram datadas de anos atrás. Meus aniversários passavam em branco porque eu estava ocupada demais com o trabalho, até mesmo ignorava as ligações de meus pais para me parabenizar já que qualquer minuto perdido significava menos dinheiro. No último ano, minha maior conquista foi chefiar uma campanha milionária, mas na vida pessoal eu continuava no mesmo lugar; sozinha e fingindo muito bem que estava bem daquela forma. O choque de realidade veio quando alguém me mostrou o quão errada minha vida estava, e tudo isso porque eu quis.

Doía ainda mais ter sido Edward o responsável por abrir meus olhos, justamente a pessoa que não queria que soubesse como eu estava por dentro. Ele esfregava em minha cara como sua vida era perfeita ao lado da garotinha que eu não quis, e isso em outra época eu não iria me importar nem um pouco. Quem precisava de felicidade em família quando se tinha prestígio e dinheiro suficientes para bancar uma vida luxuosa antes dos trinta anos? Aparentemente, todo mundo, inclusive eu que agora percebi isso. Só me restava aceitar um futuro sem esse tipo de felicidade, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Logo minha _ausência_ foi notada pelos Cullen, pelo menos por Carlisle. Aposto que Esme estava feliz de eu ter parado de visitar Bree, no entanto, o olhar que o patriarca da família tinha quando foi me visitar indicava que ele não estava nada satisfeito com meu sumiço. Não que ele estivesse irritado comigo; era um sentimento próximo a decepção quando entrou no quarto e sentou na poltrona sem dizer nada. Desliguei a TV - minha companheira de solidão - e me ajeitei na cama, mas sem encará-lo. Meus olhos estavam na tela plana desligada até que ele dissesse alguma coisa, porque eu não conseguiria dizer nada sem me colocar em uma situação pior.

- Bree perguntou por você hoje. - ele murmurou quebrando nosso silêncio. - Na verdade, ela tem perguntado sobre você nos últimos dias.

- Não estava me sentindo muito bem essa semana... - comentei com a mentira mais plausível e dando um longo suspiro. - Acho que muitos remédios deixaram meu estômago um pouco sensível, sei lá...

- Eu entendo. Só acho que foi muita coincidência você parar de visitar Bree logo depois que passou a noite como babá dela. Edward comentou sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite.

- Comentou o quê? - retruquei ficando rapidamente nervosa com a possibilidade de mais alguém saber sobre nossa briga.

- Que você ficou se culpando quando Bree passou mal.

- Ah, isso...

- Teve algo mais?

- Não... Apenas isso mesmo.

- Eu entendo que você deve ter ficado muito assustada com o que aconteceu, mas não foi sua culpa, Bella. Até hoje Bree se sente mal quando toma os remédios da rejeição. Se você parou de visitá-la por causa disso...

- Não foi por eu disse; meu estômago está meio estranho esses dias e eu não me sentia disposta suficiente para sair do quarto.

- Ok... - ele assentiu devagar e ficou de pé sem me encarar.

- Se eu me sentir melhor amanhã, irei visitá-la...

- Não precisa fazer esse esforço. - ele comentou com a voz inundada de desapontamento, se dirigindo a porta.

- Eu tentarei... - balbuciei antes que ele saísse e continuasse achando que eu estava mentindo. Se bem que, eu estava.

- Melhoras, Bella. - foi a última coisa que escutei Carlisle dizer antes de desaparecer.

- Obrigada. - meu murmuro morreu junto com meus olhos fechando de cansaço mental.

Desde que eu conheci Carlisle, há quase 11 anos em nosso primeiro encontro na agência de adoção, ele sempre era simpático e caloroso comigo, me fazendo sentir à vontade em sua presença. Ele contra-balanceava o estilo frio que Esme tinha, de poucas palavras e seriedade extrema, porém agora eu notei que era uma questão de tempo até as pessoas desistirem de tentar serem simpáticas comigo e me tratarem como eu merecia. Ninguém suportava muito tempo batendo contra uma muralha na tentativa de extrair qualquer tipo de sentimento vindo de mim. Sem contar que era mais do que esperado que Carlisle não aceitasse uma mulher egoísta quebrando o coração de sua garotinha que, por incrível que pareça, era a única pessoa que gostava dela. De mim. O jeito curto e grosso que nossa conversa terminou aquele dia me fez odiar ainda mais minhas atitudes desde que retornei a vida daquela família, porém, era melhor assim. Cortar o mal pela raiz antes que Bree se apegasse ainda mais a mim e eu desparecesse outra vez de sua vida, dessa vez sem retornar 10, 20 anos depois.

Os últimos dias no hospital eram os piores de aguentar, pois eu sabia que faltava pouco para me livrar de vez das restrições e poder viver minha vida outra vez, contudo, cada minuto se arrastava, a chance de algum Cullen surgir em meu quarto me acusando de abandono ainda existia. Poderia ser Esme com seu jeito de mãe leoa super-protetora, ou pior ainda, Edward para terminar de jogar em minha cara que eu iria morrer sozinha. Quem fosse, iria fazer acusações e dizer verdades que eu não poderia negar, porque eu estava errada e sabia. Eu tinha abandonado uma criança que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, que só queria uma companhia enquanto assistia desenho na TV ou jogava no iPad do irmão. Me envolvi com Bree sem lembrar que uma hora eu voltaria para Nova York, seguiria minha vida e ela ficaria se questionando por que eu sumi. Tentei não deixar que nossa relação aprofundasse tanto a ponto de alguém sair machucado, porque certamente ela seria a pessoa envolvida que mais sofreria. Eu me afundaria em mais trabalho até que a culpa passasse, e enquanto estivesse no hospital, buscaria o isolamento do mundo fora do meu quarto.

Minha "depressão" era tão profunda que nem mesmo as ligações de Alice conseguiam me tirar o estado de latência que vivia deitada naquela cama. Escutava tudo que ela contava sobre as últimas semanas de campanha e murmurava algumas dúvidas se tivesse ou simplesmente finalizava a reunião com um "Ok, continuem assim". Antes mesmo que ela começasse a questionar por que estava estranha, desligava o telefone e me afundava ainda mais no esconderijo que criei com o cobertor até meu peito e as costas viradas para a porta. Talvez ela entendesse que eu estava cansada demais até para brigar, e era melhor assim. Enquanto pudesse evitar questões que não me agradam, seria grata.

Assistia televisão. Verifica meus e-mails pelo celular. Lia a revista médica que Ruth conseguiu depois que insisti muito que precisava de uma distração. Assistia mais TV. Recebia a visita do Dr. Compton. Ia dormir antes das 22h como há anos que não fazia. Acorda e o ciclo recomeçava. Até que o dia que em recebi alta chegou e eu ganhei a tão sonhada liberdade depois de duas semanas naquele hospital. A pressão em meu peito diminuiu um pouco quando acordei naquela manhã do dia 31 de Outubro e tomei um banho demorado, lavando de mim qualquer resquício dos lençóis que me envolveram durante a estadia, do cheiro que o quarto tinha. Minha aparência estava um pouco melhor, mas ainda assim, estava mais pálida do que nunca e com olheiras marcadas, nada que um pouco de maquiagem não resolvesse.

Meu café da manhã me esperava na mesinha acoplada à cama quando sai do banheiro vestindo roupas normais; calça jeans, um sueter escuro e _ugg __boots_ que aqueceriam meu pé quando saísse dali. Ruth também me esperava, usando um broche em forma de chapéu de bruxa em seu uniforme e me lembrando que era Halloween.

- Doces ou travessuras? - ela brincou me assistindo sentar na cama.

- Ultimamente, nem um, nem outro. - murmurei respirando fundo e olhando os itens disponíveis para meu desjejum.

Torrada integral, geléia diet, queijo branco, peito de peru e uma xícara de café preto.

- Ânimo, Bella. Hoje é o dia que você tanto esperou.

- Eu sei, só não dormi direito...

- Dores?

- Não... Ansiedade mesmo.

- O Dr. Compton virá às 9h assinar assinar seu prontuário e te dar as últimas instruções. Vou deixar que você coma e venho daqui a pouco.

- Obrigada, Ruth.

Liguei a TV no primeiro programa matinal passando e saboreei meu último café da manhã daquele hospital, prestando atenção com calma nas notícias entre um gole e outro de café e um pedaço de torrada com geléia e queijo. Adiei minha viagem para que em mais dois dias eu estivesse de volta a Nova York e no começo da outra semana, de volta ao trabalho. Agora que tudo aquilo chegou ao fim, tinha a sensação de que passou mais rápido do que o normal; parecia que foi ontem eu estava fazendo minhas malas sem saber o que aconteceria quando chegasse em Chicago.

Tanta coisa aconteceu, tanta coisa mudou desde que cheguei naquela cidade, coisas que não imaginei que pudessem ocorrer comigo. Principalmente em relação à Bree, quem eu tive a convicção que seria apenas uma garotinha que eu estava doando meu pâncreas. Era era mais que isso e ter consciencia disto foi o que me fez meu coração rachar em uma parte que eu pensei já estar cicatrizada depois de anos. Ela me fazia pensar na Bella que eu fui aos 16 anos, cheias de sonhos profissionais e imaginando o futuro completamente diferente do que eu tinha atualmente. Meu eu de 10 anos atrás queria ser bem sucedida, chegar aos 26 anos com uma conta bancária de dar inveja a muito velho na área e ter pelo menos um "amigo colorido" para ligar nas horas de tesão. O sucesso eu tinha alcançado, mas o amigo para ligar quando quisesse uma noite de sexo sem compromisso estava difícil, pois nem sequer amigos para apenas conversa eu tinha.

Mas não adiantava eu me lamentar, não é? Eu não poderia mudar o passado e não adiantava muito correr atrás do prejuízo aquela altura do campeonato, então, eu iria retornar a minha vida e continuar com ela. Porque em menos de uma semana trabalhando como antigamente eu não iria me importar nem um pouco com tantas questões emocionais que afloraram nos últimos dias. Era apenas a solidão e a mente vazia que me deixou vulnerável, algo passageiro. Tudo iria voltar ao normal.

A bandeja do café da manhã já havia sido recolhida quando eu recebi uma visita inesperada; Esme. Ela ficou parada na porta do quarto me encarando em silêncio e eu também não dizia nada, completamente em pânico pela sua presença justo nas últimas horas de minha estadia no hospital. Não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar o que ela queria comigo, entretanto eu não tinha condição psicológica para aguentar o tipo de conversa que ela queria ter. Não quando qualquer palavrinha a mais era capaz de arrancar lágrimas da "princesa de gelo". A Bella que liderava uma equipe com mãos de ferro não poderia deixar a Bella emotiva me dominar de uma maneira irreparável.

- Bom dia. - ela disse se aproximando devagar.

- Bom dia... - murmurei desligando a TV e me sentando corretamente na cama.

- Hoje é o dia de sua alta, não é mesmo?

- É... Só estou esperando o Dr. Compton me liberar.

- Ok... Não te vi essa semana, o que foi estranho já que você costumava ir sempre visitar Bree.

- Estava me sentindo mal esses dias e...

- Carlisle me disse sobre o _problema_ que te impediu de visitá-la. Eu entendo...

Seu olhar me dizia que ela não compreendia e que a qualquer momento, eu poderia receber o bote da mãe leoa por ter "machucado" sua cria indefesa que só queria um pouco de atenção.

- Eu não tive a oportunidade para conversar à sós com você desde que você retornou a nossas vidas. - Esme começou a dizer, os olhos brevemente fitando o chão em busca de coragem talvez. - Sempre havia alguém por perto, Bree muitas vezes, e esse é o tipo de assunto que eu preferia conversar sozinha com você. De mãe para... mãe.

"_Eu __não __era __mãe_", quis dizê-la, mas meu bom senso me mandou ficar calada porque, se calada eu já estava errada, imagine quando abrisse a boca. Apertei meus lábios e assenti para que ela continuasse.

- Foi idéia de Carlisle te ligar quando descobrimos que ninguém próximo era compatível com Bree e ela teria que ficar na fila de espera para realizar o transplante. Nunca quis te envolver nessa história porque o acordo feito foi bem claro; nenhum tipo de contato após a adoção. Você seguiria sua vida e nós desapareceríamos de vez dela como você preferiu. Era até melhor, pois evitava muitos problemas na vida de Bree.

- Que tipos de problemas? - não pude evitar perguntar.

- Bree sabe que é adotada. Nós contamos a pouco mais de ano, quando ela perguntou por que nunca viu fotos minha grávida dela, só as de Edward. E ela também desconfiava que era diferente demais de nós três, então nós resolvemos contar.

- E como ela lidou com isso?

- Melhor do que todo mundo esperava. Mas ela quis saber por que você não quis ficar com ela.

- O que vocês disseram?

- A verdade. Que você era nova demais para criá-la e resolveu dar a outra família uma oportunidade para que ela fosse feliz, o que Bree entendeu como sendo uma coisa boa.

- Ela é tão madura para a idade dela... - murmurei impressionada com o jeito de Bree lidar com assuntos tão sérios com apenas 10 anos.

- Ela puxou isso de você. - Esme admitiu com um longo suspiro. - Lembro-me como você era madura aos 16 anos, diferente de todas as outras garotas na mesma situação.

- Mas o jeito que vocês a criaram também ajudou com isso...

- Ok, nós duas fomos responsáveis pela formação de Bree de certa forma. Só que o motivo para eu ter vindo até aqui é que eu queria conversar com você, na verdade é um pedido que vim te fazer. Sei que você já fez demais nos últimos meses, porém, é muito importante que você faça uma última coisa antes de voltar a Nova York e a sua vida antiga.

- O quê?

- Prometa que você não irá contar a Bree que você é a mãe biológica dela.

- Por que você acha que eu iria fazer isso? - retruquei ainda meio desnorteada com o pedido feito, porque até então eu não tinha pensado na possibilidade de falar esse tipo de coisa a Bree.

- Vocês duas têm uma ligação que é impossível negar. Dez anos se passaram, Bree nunca te viu nesse meio tempo, nem mesmo ouviu sobre sua existência, mas ainda assim ela te trata como se vocês se conhecessem há anos. Ela gosta de você, confia de alguma maneira, e a última coisa que eu quero é vê-la sofrendo porque a mãe biológica reapareceu 10 anos depois e desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Porque você voltará para Nova York e logo esquecerá que Bree fez parte de sua vida.

- Eu não vou esquecer de Bree porque essa cicatriz abaixo do meu umbigo vai sempre me lembrar o que aconteceu, quem ela é pra mim.

- Então você se compromete a estar sempre presente a partir de agora? De visitá-la, ligar, ter o mínimo de consideração com a criança que é sua filha além de tudo? - o tom que ela utilizava me assustava um pouco, porque era defensivo e me acusava ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, mas...

- Mas nada, Bella. Você vai desaparecer da vida de Bree como deveria ter acontecido desde o começo e ela nunca mais perguntará sobre você, entendeu? No começo será difícil para ela entender que você foi apenas a doadora de órgãos, mas com o tempo ela vai crescer e esquecer de tudo que vocês viveram nesse hospital. Talvez ela não esqueça, mas essa página vai ser virada para o bem de todos.

- Eu... eu...

- É a última coisa que eu te peço.

O pedido feito necessitava de uma resposta definitiva. Ou eu me comprometida a fazer parte de vez da vida de Bree e ser alguém presente, ou aceitava nunca mais falar sobre minha filha e finalmente finalizar aquele capítulo. Assim como não foi fácil decidir colocar um filho para adoção antes mesmo de ele nascer, não era a coisa mais simples do mundo decidir se ele deixaria de existir por definitivo a partir daquele momento. Eu mudei, Bree cresceu, os Cullen mudaram ao passar dos anos, então as próximas palavras que eu dissesse não seriam exatamente as que eu queria dizer.

- Eu não vou contar a Bree que sou a mãe biológica dela... - murmurei com meus olhos fechados para que a decisão penetrasse em meu cérebro e fosse aceita por mim principalmente. - E eu vou desaparecer da vida de vocês. Sem volta.

- Ótimo, é melhor dessa forma. - Esme assentiu e limpou a garganta. - Seremos eternamente gratos por tudo que você fez a nossa família, não posso negar isso. E a partir de agora sua participação ficará apenas no passado.

- Entendido.

- Muito obrigada por aceitar passar por uma cirurgia desse porte para salvar Bree e espero que tudo dê certo em sua vida profissional e pessoal. Você merece tudo que conquistou até agora, Bella.

- Obrigada...

- Boa viagem.

Tive certeza de que não estava na lista das pessoas favoritas de Esme e ela definitivamente entrou para a minha lista de pessoas "não queridas" ao exigir que eu tomasse uma decisão importante no calor do momento. Agora, teria que eliminá-los em minha vida de vez, ignorar ligações se ela ocorresse e andar para frente, não voltar para o passado. Minha carreira, era isso que me ajudaria novamente a ter foco, e mais do que nunca eu quis deixar aquela cidade para trás. Chicago seria para mim a cidade que me remetia a um passado indesejável.

Meu novo quarto de hotel não tinha muita coisa. Uma cama de casal, varanda para eu ver a cidade pela vista do vigésimo terceiro andar, TV a cabo e internet disponível para eu me atualizar do mundo. Era frio, cinza e silencioso. Perfeito para meu humor quando depositei as malas no chão e deitei de barriga para cima.

Só mais dois dias, eu pensava fitando o teto. Logo eu estaria de volta ao meu apartamento com minhas coisas, retornaria a minha rotina que me manteria ocupada e concentrada em assuntos importantes. Chicago ficaria no passado, assim como Bree, os Cullen, o transplante e o mês que passei em uma situação que aflorou sentimentos indesejáveis e desconhecidos. Talvez eu arranjasse um hobby quando a campanha do Governador passasse, ocupasse o tempo "livre" com atividade física já que meu corpo mudou e precisava seguir algumas restrições. Poderia parar de vez de fumar; era uma opção, mas eu me conhecia e sabia que assim que tivesse algum estresse na agência, correria para meu maço de Marlboro e meu _zippo_. Largar o álcool também estava fora de cogitação. Ao menos, eu tentaria comer corretamente para compensar os outros hábitos mortais, e maneirar no café. Era isso. Mudaria algumas coisas, mas o resto continuaria da mesma forma; poucas horas de sono e trabalho em excesso.

Já fazia alguns dias que eu não acessava meu e-mail pessoal, e antes de sair para almoçar e passear um pouco por Chicago, poderia verificar para saber a quantas andava minha caixa de entrada. 175 e-mails não lidos. Eu sabia que era uma péssima idéia ficar tanto tempo assim sem acessá-la, mas através do celular ficava um pouco difícil manter minha vida organizada como o costume. Entre _mailing __list_ da agência, spam de lojas, alguns e-mails encaminhados por Alice que eu tinha pedido, havia algumas mensagens que Renée adorava mandar para me irritar. Correntes estúpidas que ninguém ligava, mensagens que ela julgava serem "fofas" e "instrutivas" ou vídeos engraçados que encontrava no YouTube. Ignorava todos e mandava direto para a lixeira antes de abrir porque não poderia perder tempo com besteira do tipo, porém, eu fitei a tela do computador encarando seu nome repetido três vezes na sequência de e-mails que havia em minha caixa de entrada.

A última vez que nos falamos foi logo após a cirurgia, quando eu menti dizendo que estava em Nova York e tudo estava normal. Eu não queria preocupá-la, muito menos Charlie com seu problema de coração e pressão arterial alta demais. Se ela soubesse, provavelmente iria querer se mudar para meu apartamento com o intuito de cuidar de mim. Não precisava mais de cuidados, os pontos cicatrizaram corretamente, minha alimentação voltou ao normal e eu só precisava continuar tomando alguns remédios por poucos meses, consultando o endrocrinologista indicado em Nova York. No entanto, eu me sentia culpada por esconder algo tão importante de minha família. Eles estiveram ao meu lado durante todo o processo de adoção e me ajudaram a aguentar as fofocas criadas em Forks mesmo após Bree ter ido morar com os Cullen, então eu teria que respirar fundo e informá-los sobre tudo o que ocorreu.

Ainda eram 10 horas da manhã quando verifiquei o relógio do computador e provavelmente eles estavam em casa assistindo TV, já que só faziam isso agora que estavam aposentados. Reuni toda a coragem ainda existente em mim e disquei o número de minha antiga casa em Washington, na cidadezinha que deveria estar chovendo e fazendo um frio infernal.

- Alô? - Renée atendeu no terceiro toque e eu fechei meus olhos sem _bolas_ para começar a falar. - Alô...

- Oi, mãe. - finalmente disse ficando de pé para andar nervosa pelo quarto.

- Bella, que surpresa! Charlie, é Bella!

- _Bella_? - o escutei retrucar desconfiado, e não era para menos. Eu _nunca_ ligava para eles ao menos que fosse muito importante.

- Pois é, sou.

- Não esperava sua ligação, filha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade... aconteceu.

- Você está bem, Bella? Onde você está?

- Em Chicago.

- Chicago?

- Mãe, me coloca no viva-voz por que eu gostaria que meu pai escutasse também.

- Ok... _Como __eu __coloco __essa __porcaria __no __viva__-__voz__, __Charlie__?_

- _O __botãozinho __com __o __telefone__, __Renée__..._ - ri imaginando a cena que deveria estar acontecendo do outro lado da linha. - _Não__, __mulher__. __O __outro __botão__! _

- Já estou no viva-voz? - perguntei quando um bip tocou e eu escutava mais barulhos que o normal. - Pai?

- Oi, Bells. Estamos te escutando.

- Pode começar a falar o que aconteceu pois eu já estou preocupada... - Renée, como sempre, estava parindo um filho de tanta ansiedade antes mesmo que eu falasse algo. Não era para menos; as únicas vezes que eu disse que "algo" aconteceu foi quando engravidei e quando precisei viajar para Londres em um estágio de seis meses.

- Vocês lembram que os Cullen entraram em contato comigo há uns meses, certo?

- Sim... - Charlie disse antes que Renée falasse.

- Bem.. eles queriam que eu viesse para Chicago fazer um teste de compatibilidade com Bree... minha filha. - _por __que __doía __tanto __dizer__ "__minha __filha__"? -_ Ela tem... tinha diabete tipo 1 e precisava fazer um transplante de pâncreas antes que tivesse outra crise de hipoglicemia e entrasse em coma, então eles queriam que eu fizesse o exame para saber se eu poderia ou não doar parte de meu pâncreas para ela.

- E você é compatível? - Renée perguntou baixo e apreensiva.

- Sou.

- E quando será a cirurgia?

- Bem, ela já aconteceu. Eu acabei de receber alta do hospital depois de duas semanas internada me recuperando.

- Isabella! - ouvi o grito fazendo meu ouvido doer. - Eu não acredito que você passou por uma cirurgia dessas e não nos comunicou!

- Você teria largado tudo aí e se mudado para cá comigo, mãe.

- É claro!

- Eu estou bem, Renée. Deu tudo certo.

- E se não tivesse dado certo? E se, Deus me livre, você tivesse morrido? Foi muita irresponsabilidade de sua parte aceitar doar um orgão e não informar a ninguém sobre isso.

- Alice e meu chefe sabiam sobre a cirurgia. A última coisa que eu fui em relação a isso foi irresponsável, mãe. Porque desde que eu recebi a ligação de Carlisle, venho organizando tudo em minha vida para ficar longe do trabalho nesse tempo.

- O que sua mãe está tentando dizer é que você deveria ter nos informado, Bella. - Charlie remediou a grande briga entre mãe e filha que sempre ocorria entre nós duas. - Porque nós somos seus pais e temos o direito de saber quando você irá cortar um pedaço de seu pâncreas para doar.

- Ok, desculpa por não ter dito nada, só que preferi não envolver mais pessoas.

- Mas você está bem, não é?

- Com 70% de meu pâncreas, mas bem. Realmente deu tudo certo.

- E a garotinha... Bree?

- Ela vai se recuperar. Por enquanto ainda estão esperando saber se o orgão não será rejeitado, mas eu acho que foi um sucesso.

- Graças a Deus.

- Eu não queria preocupar vocês à toa...

- À toa? - outro grito de Renée e dessa vez escutei um bip que deixou a ligação mais limpa.

- Sua mãe está bastante estressada com esse assunto, você a conhece bem. - Charlie disse ao desligar o viva-voz e falar apenas comigo. - O importante é que você está bem e ajudou essa família outra vez.

- É, o importante é isso. Em dois dias eu volto para Nova York e tudo fica normal outra vez.

- Isso é bom. Muito bom.

- Liguei também para saber como vocês estão.

- Bem, o mesmo de sempre. Mas sua mãe passará o restante do dia falando como você foi irresponsável e egoísta.

- Imagino. Desculpa por te fazer passar por esse estresse todo.

- _Nah__,_ já estou acostumado.

- Vou tentar ir visitar vocês no Ação de Graças, tudo bem? A campanha já vai ter finalizado e eu creio que teremos uma folga depois de tanto trabalho.

- Ação de Graças?

- Vocês já têm planos?

- Na verdade, nós marcamos uma viagem com o pessoal do clube. A maioria dos filhos vão estar trabalhando na época, então resolvemos aproveitar um pouco e ir para Miami aproveitar a "Black Friday" para fazer compras. Mas se você vier, nós cancelamos...

- Não cancelem a viagem por minha causa, por favor. Eu vejo vocês no Natal, então.

- Se você preferir.

- É melhor.

- Vá descansar, filha. Depois nós nos falamos, ok?

- Ligo amanhã para você, pai. Para te informar que continuo viva.

- Ficarei agradecido se você ligasse mais vezes. Você faz falta, Bells.

- Também sinto falta de você e Renée, mesmo quando ela me faz perder a paciência com tanta atenção.

- Ela é mãe, faz parte.

- Vou indo.

- Até amanhã, Bells.

Pensei que fosse me sentir mais acolhida com a ligação feita para meus pais, porém, depois de um sermão e escutar que eles não estaria disponíveis para o feriado de Ação de Graças, tive certeza de que eu estava colhendo o que plantei. Escolhi me isolar de todos aos redor atrás de uma carreira e agora que a tinha, ela veio com o pacote da solidão e os feriados sozinha. Restava-me apenas aceitar que eu cheguei ao fundo do poço com a ajuda de minha ganância excessiva.

Era burrice, eu sabia. Mas não poderia retornar a Nova York sem fazer aquilo. Ainda assim, quando deixei o elevador do 4º andar, me senti como uma invasora, alguém que não era bem vinda. A depender de quem eu encontrasse no quarto, o desagrado de minha presença seria mesmo verdadeiro, porém, resolvi arriscar. Não iria voltar para casa sem antes me despedir de Bree.

Devia uma despedida a garotinha que foi minha companheira durante a recuperação de nossas cirurgias, pois até mesmo meu coração congelado me dizia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Era só para dizer que foi bom conhecê-la e desejá-la sorte com a nova vida, a que eu a proporcionei ter. E se ela estivesse dormindo, eu queria ver seu rosto uma última vez para que minhas memórias e sonhos tivessem uma face formada e deixassem de ser fantasmagóricas demais, me dando a chance de encontrá-la outra vezes dali pra frente. Nem que fosse apenas em minha mente.

Azar o meu, de quem estava com Bree naquela manhã fosse Esme e seu olhar cresceu raivoso quando a enfermeira a informou que eu estava ali para visitar a garotinha. Antes mesmo que entrasse no quarto, ela fechou a porta e me fez congelar de medo porque sua expressão era de quem me atacaria e começaria a gritar a qualquer segundo. Eu apenas respirei fundo e busquei a calma indicada para não piorar a situação entre nós duas, e pelo bem de Bree.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou entre os dentes, tentando controlar sua voz.

- Eu prometi que iria desaparecer da vida de vocês, mas eu tenho direito de ver Bree antes de voltar para Nova York. - expliquei segura de minha decisão, por mais estúpida que tivesse sido. - Para me despedir.

- O combinado não foi esse, Bella. Você não pode continuar indo e vindo da vida de Bree dessa forma, sem pensar nas consequências.

- Não será pior se eu desaparecer sem uma explicação? Bree não é burra e você bem sabe disso, portanto, eu vou me despedir dela e finalizar aqui qualquer tipo de relacionamento que tivemos. É o mínimo que eu a devo.

Eu invadiria aquele quarto se fosse necessário, mas para minha sorte, Carlisle chegou naquele momento com dois copos de café e sem entender por que Esme estava segurando meu pulso e eu tinha a mão na maçaneta. Pelo jeito que a mão de Esme tensionou em meu braço, soube na hora que Carlisle não tomou conhecimento sobre nossa conversa no dia anterior. Uma ótima oportunidade para eu conseguir o que queria.

- Que surpresa, Bella. - ele disse dando um sorriso mínimo para mim. - Pensei que você já estivesse em Nova York uma hora dessa.

- Só viajo amanhã, por isso vim me despedir de Bree e de vocês.

- _Oh_... Bree irá adorar te ver.

- Ela está dormindo. - Esme o informou me soltando discretamente.

- Mas já são 10 horas da manhã. Hora de acordar, não acha? - ele retrucou a entregando um dos copos para ela e abrindo a porta do quarto. - Venha, Bella.

Meu lado vingativo - e infantil - queria fazer uma dança da vitória na cara de Esme para ela aprender que eu conseguia tudo que queria, contudo, não cabia ao momento ter esse tipo de atitude. Segui Carlisle para dentro do quarto e ela veio logo atrás, fechando a porta em seguida. Bree já estava acordada e com a televisão ligada, seu cabelo escuro bagunçado de uma forma engraçada que lembrava como meu próprio cabelo amanhecia de vez enquando. Seu rostinho ainda sonolento virou sem vontade em nossa direção, mas se iluminou em um sorriso quando me viu junto com os pais. Não existia rancor algum dentro daquela garotinha, mesmo que eu tivesse passado uma semana sem vê-la, e meu coração aqueceu ao ver sua felicidade tão contagiante, me fazendo sorrir com vontade pela primeira vez em dias.

- Bella! - ela gritou empurrando a coberta para longe de suas pernas e fazendo menção de que levantaria, mas Carlisle foi rápido e a impediu.

- Nada de sair correndo, Bree. Bella vem falar com você.

- Você não desliga, não é? - brinquei me aproximando da cama e sendo pega de surpresa quando seus braços pequenos envolveram minha cintura e ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito. - Desculpa não ter vindo mais assistir TV com você.

- Papai me disse que você estava se sentindo mal, por isso que não veio. - ela retrucou levantando o rosto para mim e sorrindo sem parar, me contagiando ainda mais.

- Eu não poderia ir embora de Chicago sem me despedir de você.

- Você já vai embora?

- Vou, amanhã. Preciso voltar ao trabalho, assim como logo você voltará a escola.

- Só volto depois do recesso de Natal.

- Hum, férias antes de todo mundo. Que sortuda.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa que papai e mamãe não podem saber. - ela murmurou olhando discretamente para os pais e pedindo que eu abaixasse a cabeça.

- O quê? - murmurei entrando em sua brincadeira e ela colocou em meu ouvido a conchinha que formou com as mãos.

- _Dado_ perguntou por você ontem.

Quase engasguei de susto com a notícia que Bree estava me dando. Edward perguntou... por mim? Aquilo era sério ou apenas uma brincadeira de criança? Porque a chance de ele realmente ter perguntado por mim existia, mas para saber se eu tinha morrido logo e desaparecido de vez de sua vida.

- Perguntou? - retruquei controlando a surpresa em minha voz.

- Foi. Ele queria saber se você já tinha vindo me ver e resmungou mais alguma coisa que eu não entendi. Acho que ele gosta de você.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Ele estava olhando sua foto que eu coloquei no iPad, lembra? Pra brincar no editor de fotos.

Lembro daquela foto que ela tirou em seu iPhone certa noites que passamos juntas, quando eu a deixei fazer uma trança torta em meu cabelo bagunçado e transferiu para o iPad. Na hora nem me toquei que o aparelho em que brincamos de editar a foto pertencia a Edward e ele poderia ver a foto. Aparentemente ele viu e isso fez Bree achar que ele gostava de mim. Pobre criança que não tinha noção do ódio que seu irmão mais velho sentia por mim...

- Isso não quer dizer que ele goste de mim. - expliquei-lhe sentando ao seu lado na cama. - Só que ele achou a foto, foi isso.

- É mais legal achar que ele gosta de você. - Bree insisitiu rindo e cobrindo a boca com as mãozinhas.

- O que tanto vocês cochicham e dão risada? - Carlisle perguntou com um sorriso que me mostrou que seu jeito de antes estava de volta.

- Nada. Segredo meu e de Bella. - ela respondeu piscando pra mim. - Você vai ficar aqui o dia todo?

- Não posso. Meu horário de visita agora é limitado já que eu não sou mais paciente.

- Fica mais, Bella. A gente pode assistir desenho e terminar o vestido que você deixou no Fashion Studio.

- Ela não pode, Bree. - Esme a informou calmamente mesmo que por dentro quisesse me matar. - Bella só veio se despedir de você e já vai embora.

- Infelizmente, eu tenho que ir daqui a pouco.

- Papai, fala com Edward pra ele deixar Bella ficar mais tempo.

- Edward não pode decidir isso, Bree. E ele não está trabalhando hoje, esqueceu?

- Mas...

- Bree, Bella não pode ficar mais tempo e você vai aceitar isso, entendeu? - Esme interviu com pulso firme de mãe e a garotinha balançou a cabeça assentindo.

- Eu vou ter que ir agora, Bree. - murmurei com um nó na garganta que significa lágrimas chegando, mas as afastei com pressa para não estragar o combinado com Esme. - Foi muito bom te conhecer e ter passado esse mês com você.

- Você vai vir para Chicago outra vez?

- Não...

**Turning ****Tables**** - ****Adele**

Seus bracinhos vieram para meu pescoço e eu quase cai da cama com a força que ela utilizou para me abraçar, me fazendo envolvê-la também. Quando decidi que não iria ficar com Bree e ser sua mãe de verdade, momentos como aquele não deveriam existir em minha vida. No entanto, ali eu estava abraçando minha filha e sentindo o cheiro de shampoo infantil que seu cabelo tinha, junto com o aroma natural de sua pele, gravando-os para sempre. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por ter que cortar a ligação existente com ela e prometer que não a veria mais. Jurei principalmente a mim mesma que nunca mais veria Bree, porque assim dava oportunidade a dor passar e eu me curar de vez as feridas reabertas com nossa convivência.

- Obrigada por ter me dado um pedaço de você, Bella. - ela sussurrou ainda abraçada a mim e eu não consegui suportar.

Chorei em silêncio sem me importar com Carlisle e Esme assistindo a cena, e por incrível que pareça, ela não nos interrompeu. Foi como ela havia dito em nossa conversa;_de __mãe __para __mãe__._ Ela entendia o que estava sentindo, poderia não aceitar, mas compreendia que eu precisava de alguns minutos abraçada a garotinha que gerei, chorando porque a partir daquele dia ela voltaria a ser meu passado. Apenas o passado.

* * *

><p><strong>AHÁ, a gente se vê dia 25, folks <strong>


	10. Capítulo X

**HELLO! Chegamos ao dia 25. Viu que não demorou tanto assim? **

**Como sempre, betadinho por Line Lins ;) Link da música no blog **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p><strong>10. <strong>

Aeroportos são lugares depressivos na minha opinião. As pessoas estão sempre se despedindo de alguém, seja por poucos dias, meses ou até anos. Quem está indo, não quer deixar alguém, e quem fica, sente o peito apertar com o sentimento mais estranho; saudade. Nas minhas idas e vindas por aeroportos do mundo todo, sempre havia alguma despedida cheia de abraços e lágrimas ou uma recepção tão calorosa quantos, algo que chamava minha atenção. Ficava observando de longe o jeito de mães se despediam de filhos indo para algum lugar estudar ou trabalhar, como Renée fez comigo quando aceite o estágio de seis meses em uma empresa de publicidade inglesa. Maridos chegando após dias fora de casa e sendo recebidos com beijos calorosas que às vezes me deixavam corada por estar observando algo tão particular. Nessas horas eu desviava meu olhar e voltava a me concentrar em algum livro ou no meu laptop na maioria das vezes.

Quando eu retornei de Chicago, não havia ninguém me esperando. Nada de abraços, a frase "estava com saudade" e "você fez falta". Nada disso. Apenas uma fila de táxis estacionadas fora do Aeroporto JFK, um deles me levando de volta para casa depois de quase um mês fora. Mas, que diferença faria se eu ficasse um mês ou um ano fora de meu apartamento? Não tinha plantas para serem regadas, muito menos um bicho de estimação que necessitasse de cuidado constante, então era a casa perfeita para quem estava sempre viajando e só "estacionava" ocasionalmente por lá. Nem mesmo quando eu estava em Nova York passava mais de seis horas dentro de suas paredes. Era minha casa, mas não era um lugar que eu poderia dar outro sentido a essa palavra. Sem conforto, sem a sensação de pertencimento.

O lugar estava escuro e frio quando eu entrei arrastando minha mala enorme para dentro, acendendo a luz da sala. Deixei sobre a bancada da cozinha as correspondências que tirei de minha caixinha do correio no hall do prédio e comecei a desenrolar a encharpe que me aqueceu desde que deixei Chicago. O que fazer agora? Poderia pedir algo para comer e tomar um banho enquanto não chegava, era uma opção. Mas verifiquei a secretária eletrônica antes de qualquer coisa. Três recados em um mês fora. Acho que ninguém sentiu minha falta.

Primeira mensagem:

"_Bella__, __é __sua __mãe__. __Seu __celular __estava __fora __de __área __o __dia __inteiro __e __você __não __me __ligou __ontem __para __dizer __como __estava __agora __que __só __tem__ 70% __de __seu __pâncreas __e __não __fez __questão __de __contar __a __sua __própria __mãe__. __Enfim__, __me __ligue __assim __que __receber __essa __mensagem__. __Ah__, __seu __pai __está __mandando __um __beijo__.__Tchau_".

Segunda mensagem:

"_Bella__, __aqui __é __Alice__. __Só __estou __ligando __para __seu __apartamento __para __você __não __esquecer __que __só __precisa __voltar __ao __trabalho __dia__ 7. __Nem __um __dia __antes__, __entendido__? __Nos __falaremos __enquanto __isso__._"

Terceira mensagem:

"_Você __vai __me __xingar __muito __por __eu __estar __te __ligando __enquanto __você __está __em __Chicago__, __mas __é __para __que __você __não __esqueça__; __me __ligue__. __Eu __sei __que __prometi __não __te __ligar __enquanto __você __estivesse __se __recuperando__, __mas __quando __estiver __escutando __essa __mensagem __significa __que __está __de __volta __a __Nova__York__. __Agora __você __está __liberada __para __me __contar __tudo __que __aconteceu__. __Beijos__. __À __propósito__, __é __o __Jacob__._"

Aquelas eram as três pessoas que mais me conheciam; minha mãe que me criou debaixo de sua asa por 18 anos, minha assistente que eu via mais que minha família e meu ex-namorado da escola que me engravidou cedo demais e colocou no mundo uma criança adorável. Cada um sabia lidar comigo de sua maneira, cada um era especial de alguma forma, mas naquele momento eu só queria ficar sozinha. Retornaria as ligações mais tarde, depois de um banho demorado na banheira que raramente usava. Na verdade, nunca usei desde que mudei para aquele apartamento.

**Dark ****Road**** - ****Annie ****Lennox**

Nessas horas eu sentia saudade do cigarro como se minha vida dependesse da nicotina. Pelo menos meu humor dependia. Também não poderia beber enquanto ainda estivesse tomando os remédios pós-cirúrgico, o que me dava mais um mês sem álcool. Apenas um copo de água com gelo me acompanhava quando sentei na banheira cheia apenas com água morna, nada além. O banheiro estava tão silencioso que eu escutava quando meu corpo mexia a água e as _gotinhas_ caindo de volta a banheira ou no piso. Poderia ter colocado sais de banho ou espuma, acendido umas velas aromáticas para criar um clima mais aconchegante, mas isso só me faria odiar ainda mais a situação; sozinha em uma banheira, abraçando as pernas contra o peito e encarando a janela do outro lado do cômodo. As pontas de meu cabelo pingando fazendo uma sinfonia fantasmagórica.

Eu já estava tremendo de frio, mas não queria sair da banheira e ter que fazer algo de minha vida. Ficaria "escondida" enquanto ainda tivesse chance, pois logo precisaria deixar o apartamento e voltar a velha rotina que tanto sentia falta. Agora, eu não sabia como iria encarar tudo depois de um mês longe. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo afastada do trabalho e fato era que me sentiria um pouco perdida com o final da campanha. Mais duas semanas e a eleição seria feita, logo receberíamos o resultado que trabalhamos tantos para acontecer. Depois, não tinha planos. Estava a mercê dos novos clientes que iriam chegar e das contas que todos esperavam que eu ganhasse num estalar de dedos. Pelo menos a antiga Bella era uma máquina de campanhas publicitárias, pronta para emendar uma na outra se possível. Porém, eu estava cansada, não só fisicamente. Minha cabeça estava pesada e eu até mesmo estava com preguiça de pensar depois de vários dias fazendo apenas isso. _Pensando_. Analisando meticulosamente minha vida e o ponto que cheguei.

Recapitulando, eu era uma mulher de 26 anos com uma conta milionária, um currículo capaz de me levar a qualquer lugar do mundo como presidente de qualquer agência de publicidade, muitos feriados sozinha, uma filha de 10 anos que tinha um pedaço de meu pâncreas agora. Uma cicatriz no abdômen me faria lembrar desse fato para sempre, até mesmo quando eu quisesse afastar isso de minha mente. Estava marcado e sem volta, da mesma forma que Bree não era mais a garotinha que eu certa vez carreguei no útero e "dei". Ela tinha nome, tinha uma personalidade incrível e o poder de me fazer sentir coisas que pensei estarem esquecidas. Mas pensar nela naquele momento me fez sentir ainda mais cansaço mental com a enxurrada de sentimentos que me inundava.

Afundei na água já fria da banheira e gastei até o último segundo do meu fôlego buscando a paz rápida que estar submersa me trazia. Até eu necessitar respirar novamente, e eu esperava que uma eternidade passasse enquanto eu estava de olhos fechados e ouvidos bloqueados para o mundo ao meu redor, a mão despretensiosamente cobrinha minha cicatriz, minha ligação com Bree que eu não poderia mais quebrar.

****•••**  
><strong>

A rolha da champanhe bateu no teto e parou no carpete já molhado com a bebida. Brad deu um grito de comemoração junto com os outros, enchendo as taças esticadas em sua direção e parando ao encontrar minhas mãos segurando a garrafa de água mineral.

- Na próxima eu participo corretamente. - comentei balançando minha garrafinha e dando uma risada sem vida.

- Mas brinde conosco, você merece. - ele anunciou deixando a garrafa pela metade sobre a mesa. - Na verdade, foi por sua causa que nós chegamos aqui.

- Não fiz isso tudo sozinha. Alice fez boa parte de meu trabalho enquanto eu estava em Chicago...

- Porque fui bem treinado por você durante esses anos. - Alice retrucou ruborizada de animação, assim como as outras 3 pessoas presentes. - Você nos levou a vitória, Bella.

- Com 79% de aprovação. - Brad repetiu pela quinta vez desde que o resultado foi anunciado. - Um brinde a reeleição do governador Cuomo e a mais uma campanha vitoriosa para nós.

Mais gritos de comemoração conforme as taças se tocavam - no meu caso, a garrafa de água - e goles grandes eram dados entre risadas e sorrisos sem fim. Antigamente, eu seria uma dessas pessoas sorrindo sem parar e enchendo minha taça com mais champanhe para continuar comemorando até meu organismo aguentar, porém, eu estava cansada. Talvez fosse meu corpo ainda abatido mesmo após um mês desde a cirurgia, ou a última semana trabalhando até muito mais tarde para cumprir os últimos compromissos antes da eleição. No momento, eu só queria ir pra casa e dormir umas 15 horas seguidas antes de precisar voltar ao escritório após os dois dias de folga que ganhamos com a vitória de nossa maior campanha aquele ano.

- Com licença. - uma voz grave chamou nossa atenção e era Thomas, um dos seguranças do prédio. - Eu sei que os senhores estão comemorando, mas vamos precisar acionar a segurança do prédio em vinte minutos e vocês não poderão sair se ficarem aqui. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Thomas. Já estamos saindo. - Brad anunciou terminando a champanhe em um gole só.

- Vamos continuar comemorando em outro lugar! - Trish sugeriu recebendo a resposta que desejava; mais gritos de comemoração.

- Eu encontro vocês daqui a dois dias, então. - anunciei pegando minha bolsa e minha pasta do _laptop_.

- Não, Bella! Venha com a gente. - Alice pediu me impedindo de deixar a sala. - Você nunca sai para comemorar quando fechamos alguma campanha com sucesso.

- Eu nem posso beber, Alice. Qual a graça de ir para alguma bar e assistir vocês ficarem bêbados?

- Ninguém aqui vai ficar bêbado. - ela me garantiu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Como a Trish não ficou bêbada na festa de final de ano no ano passado, não é?

- Ok, nem todo mundo vai ficar bêbado... Mas vamos. Você merece se divertir um pouco.

- Não sei...

- Como seu chefe, eu te obrigo a ir. - Brad brincou me obrigando a rir mesmo que estivesse cansada até para isso. - Não vamos demorar no bar, eu garanto.

- Vamos, Bella... - as outras pessoas diziam ao mesmo tempo junto com Alice e Brad.

- Tá, eu vou... Mas por meia hora. - bufei desistindo de lutar contra eles e me convencendo que logo todos estariam bêbados para lembrar de minha presença no bar, me permitindo fugir.

A última vez que eu estive em um bar eu podia beber, mas não tinha muito dinheiro para bancar minhas bebidas. Foi no primeiro ano pós-faculdade e em Nova York depois dos seis meses em Londres, ou seja, há alguns anos atrás. Dizer que eu não tinha tempo para sair e me divertir seria quase pleonasmo, porém, o que me fez ficar tanto tempo longe da agitada vida noturna de Nova York foi falta de companhia também já que meus amigos haviam desistido de mim ainda na faculdade e meus companheiros de trabalhavam me convidavam para _happy __hour_ apenas por educação já que eu sempre recusava. Agora eu cedi ao seus pedidos e encarei uma pequena fila antes de entrarmos no bar cheio e barulhento.

Antigamente, eu iria adorar o ambiente com pessoas bebendo e conversando mesmo que a música fosse um pouco alta demais e fosse necessário gritar. Costumava ser minha segunda casa na época da faculdade e até um pouco depois dela, mas na minha atual situação eu achava tudo alto demais e irritante. Fora que eu estava com dor de cabeça e desejando mais do que nunca um cigarro para relaxar depois de tantas notícias importantes aquele dia. Só precisava aguentar mais vinte minutos e poderia descansar dois dias seguidos sem me incomodar com trabalhou e e-mails a cada minuto.

- Primeira rodada por minha conta! - Brad anunciou quando chegamos a mesa alta sem bancos, a única disponível no bar cheio. - Hi-Fi para todas e um _virgem_ para Bella, pode ser?

- Pode. - concordamos entre murmúros e acenos de cabeça.

Brad era o único homem em nosso grupo e poderia ser um pouco estranho ele estar acompanhado de 4 mulheres entre vinte e cinco e trinta anos, mas em Nova York tudo é aceitável e ninguém iria julgá-lo ser gay logo de cara. Éramos solteiros, bem sucedidos e sem filhos para ocupar nossos dias, por isso Bree permaneceria em segredo até que fosse possível. Não queria destruir a imagem de independência que lutei tanto para criar nesses anos na empresa.

- Afinal, o que você foi fazer em Chicago, Bella? - Amy, uma negra alta e linda com pinta de modelo me perguntou antes de Brad retornar.

- Problemas pessoais. - me limitei a responder e lancei um olhar para Alice implorando que ela ficasse calada.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de você não poder beber e estar sem fumar? - ela insistiu e eu percebi que as outras mulheres na roda estavam com o mesmo olhar de preocupação.

- Porque nós notamos que você mudou desde que voltou de viagem. - Trish acrescentou.

- Você não está doente, não é?

- Não. Eu estou bem... agora. Eu estou sem beber e fumar ultimamente porque passei por uma pequena cirurgia enquanto estava em Chicago, foi isso.

- Cirurgia, Bella? - Amy retrucou espantada e meu estômago se revirou de nervosismo.

- Não foi nada demais, sério. Foi... Um transplante, mas deu tudo certo.

- Você precisou fazer um transplante? - Trish gritou com o queixo quase batendo na mesa.

- Não foi bem assim... - tentei explicar de uma forma que não revelasse demais, apesar de eu estar disposta a falar.

Eu sentia uma vontade estranha de falar. Queria dizer a aquelas mulheres o que aconteceu comigo enquanto eu fiquei fora de Nova York por "questões pessoais". Na mesma intensidade que eu queria me esconder, também queria me mostrar de verdade para as pessoas que conviviam diariamente comigo mas não tinham idéia de quem eu era de verdade. Eu estava confusa enquanto elas me encaram esperando uma explicação, e foi Alice que me tirou da situação rapidamente dizendo:

- Bella precisou doar um pedaço do pâncreas para a filha de um amigo.

- Então, você foi a doadora? Não precisou de um orgão? - Amy quis se certificar mais uma vez de que eu estava bem.

- Não. Eu era a única pessoa compatível e fiz a doação, só isso. Em algumas semanas estarei quase 100% recuperada e de volta aos velhos hábitos.

Minha risada sem vida não as convenceu tanto assim, mas pelo menos elas aceitaram a história que Alice inventou de última hora para me tirar da linha de tiro e eu a dei um olhar de agradecimento bem discreto quando as outras estavam mais preocupadas com as bebidas que Brad finalmente trouxe.

- Mais um brinde à vitória! - ele gritou erguendo seu copo e nós imitamos o movimento. - E que daqui a dois anos seja a campanha para presidência.

Tantos planos foram feitos aquela noite que eu não consegui evitar que minha mente viajasse um pouco para aquela área, imaginando quem eu seria dali a 2 anos, quando a próxima campanha política tivesse rolando e talvez meu trabalho fosse requisitado outra vez. Com 28 anos, eu continuaria pensando apenas no trabalho ou haveria algo a mais em minha vida? Eu teria novos amigos, conseguiria manter contato com as pessoas do trabalho de uma maneira mais íntima? Meus pais ainda tentariam manter um relacionamento comigo ou depois de tantos gelos teriam desistido?

Não costumava pensar tanto no futuro daquela forma, apenas nos próximos meses de trabalho quando estava focada em alguma campanha mais longa. Fora isso, eu vivia o presente. Ou melhor, deixava cada dia passar sem precisar gastar minha mente com assuntos que me deixariam mais pensativa ainda e triste. Não dar espaço para a tristeza de estar sozinha era o disfarce perfeito para evitar os olhares de piedade que me lançariam caso soubesse o que acontecia de verdade em minha vida. "Pobre Bella sozinha que só pensa em trabalhar". Não! Eu queria ser vista como Bella, a profissional de excelência que só estava começando sua carreira e precisava abdicar de algumas coisas para realizar seus sonhos. Mas que sonhos eram esses? Nem eu acreditava mais neles a ponto de ainda correr atrás para realizá-los.

Na segunda rodada de Hi-Fi as risadas estavam mais altas e o papo não era mais sobre política ou trabalho. Os assuntos eram os mais diversos possíveis e eu tentava acompanhar apesar de estar tão cansada que nem mesmo conseguia entender algumas palavras, apenas sorrindo e balançando a cabeça concordando com algo que eu não havia entendido. Quanto tempo já havia passado desde que chegamos ali? Uns vinte minutos . Eu ainda teria que sofrer mais um pouco.

- Eu vou comprar uma água. - informei a Alice e ela nem prestou muita atenção em mim.

Atravessei a multidão desviando as pessoas em meu caminho até chegar ao bar tão cheio quanto o salão. Em uma frestinha disponível, me enfiei para chamar o barman tentanto atender todos os clientes ao mesmo tempo e gritei para que ele entendesse que eu queria uma água com gás gelada.

- Água? - ele retrucou meio confuso.

- Sim, _água_! - gritei impaciente. Eu só queria uma água e ir embora daquele lugar.

Enquanto eu esperava, um homem alto por volta dos 30 anos parou ao meu lado segurando uma garrafa de cerveja e se encostou no balcão de forma que ficasse de frente para mim. Olhei rapidamente para ele e vi um sorriso simpático em seus lábios, iluminando sua face morena.

- Oi. - ele disse se aproximando de mim para que eu o escutasse.

- Oi. - retruquei tentando ser simpática apesar de estar sem paciência para um estranho me abordando no bar.

- Eu sou o Anthony. - _Anthony_ disse estendendo a mão para eu apertá-la.

- Isabella. - me limitei a responder retribuindo o aperto de mão e o sorriso.

- Está sozinha?

- Não. Estou com uns colegas de trabalho. Aquele grupo ali. - apontei para a mesa não muito longe no exato momento em que eles brindavam outra vez.

- Comemorando algo? - ele quis saber.

- Uma campanha publicitária bem sucedida.

- Você é publiticitária? Isso é legal. Alguma campanha famosa que eu possa conhecer?

- Bom, acabamos de reeleger o governador...

- Você fez a campanha do Governador Cuomo? - Anthony retrucou surpreso e pela primeira vez eu não me sentia tão orgulhosa assim de meu trabalho. - Parabéns. Foi uma excelente campanha pelo pouco que eu consegui acompanhar.

- Obrigada. E você? O que faz da vida?

- Eu sou médico. Pediatra.

Meus estômago, que só tinha água, suco de laranja e um pote de yogo que comi no final da tarde, se remexeu nervoso ao escutar que ele era pediatra. A única pessoa no mundo que eu conhecia que fosse pediatra era justamente a última pessoa que eu queria relembrar naquele momento, ou em qualquer outro momento desde que deixei Chicago há algumas semanas. Edward foi um capítulo desagradável que eu tive que atravessar, mas agora estava acabado. Nosso convivência forçada pelo destino me levou outra vez para a vida de sua família e agora não existiria mais se eu ou ele não quisessemos, e pelos últimos encontros que tivemos ficou mais que óbvio que nem eu, nem ele queríamos mais ver o outro.

Mas Anthony apareceu por agora no mesmo bar que eu, me cumprimentou e me deu um detalhe de sua vida que me fez pensar em Edward. Pior ainda; ver nitidamente seu rosto sério em minha frente, o jeito carrancudo que seus sobrancelhas ficavam quase unidas e seus lábios em uma linha dura. Tudo nele queimava ódio por mim e pelas minhas escolhas, apesar de por outro lado ele era grato ao fato de eu ter colocado Bree para adoção e a tornado sua irmãzinha super protegida. Eu daria tudo para entender o que se passava em sua mente para tantos olhares de reprovação e frases que me faziam tremer de raiva dele e de seu ar superior de doutor. Às vezes eu perdia tempo demais pensando nos motivos que o levava a ser tão amargurado daquela forma.

Minha mente me traiu naquele momento e eu novamente estava pensando em Edward. Não nele, propriamente dizendo, mas em tudo que ele me fazia sentir. Raiva, vontade de gritar até perder a voz, de esmurrá-lo e tentar arrancar algum tipo de reação humana. Ele me tachava de Rainha do Gelo, porém, estávamos na mesma faixa de temperatura dentro do coração. A diferença é que ele se deixava derreter pelo calor que o sorriso de Bree emana enquanto eu tentava com todas as forças não se afetada daquela forma.

- Ei, sua água.

O barman impaciente me cutucou com a garrafa para que eu voltasse a realidade e eu agradeci monossilábica o entregando a nota de cinco dólares sem esperar por troco - se tivesse troco, afinal tudo monossilábico caro demais naquele bar.

- Então, o que vai fazer mais tarde? - Anthony me perguntou. Nem lembrava mais que ele estava ao meu lado.

- Provavelmente desmaiar na cama de tanto cansaço. - respondi tomando um gole da água quente e fazendo uma careta discreta. Eu odiava água quente.

- Reeleger o governador é tão cansativo assim?

- Você não tem idéia de como.

- Por que nós não vamos jantar em algum lugar mais calmo? Ainda são 21h de uma quinta-feira, provavelmente você não irá trabalhar amanhã... Ou irá?

- Pela disposição de meu chefe bebendo um Hi-fi atrás do outro, estou de folga amanhã.

- Ótimo. Estou de folga amanhã também, então podemos jantar agora.

- Agora? - perguntei meio assustada com sua rapidez de querer um encontro comigo.

- É, agora. _Topa_? - ele retrucou com um sorriso sedutor para me convencer logo.

- Eu não sei... Você morrerá de tédio quando eu começar a bocejar ou dormir antes mesmo da entrada chegar.

- Eu te dou uma chance se você me der uma. Só um jantar.

Eu não queria jantar com ele ou qualquer outro homem daquele bar. Qualquer outra pessoa, na verdade. Só queria ir pra casa dormir e acordar depois que toda aquela confusão mental estivesse passado, depois que eu tivesse esquecido de vez os últimos acontecimentos e voltasse ao normal.

- Seu telefone, pelo menos. - Anthony era insistente. Não existia mais mulheres em Nova York?

- Desculpa, eu realmente preciso ir.

Anthony aparentava ser um cara legal e que não merecia ir jantar com uma _vaca_ fria como eu. Não sei o que ele viu em mim para achar que eu valeria um jantar, quem sabe outro encontro e algo mais sério no futuro, mas eu queria poupá-lo de gastar seu tempo comigo. O máximo que teríamos era uma noite desagradável em que eu resmungaria respostas para suas questões curiosas sobre quem eu era e não demonstraria interesse quando ele estivesse falando sobre sua vida. Tive experiências nos últimos encontros que me arrisquei que me faziam ter certeza de que estava _fora __de_ _campo_ de vez.

Meus companheiros de "balada" estavam conversando animadamente com copos pela metade e Brad gritou algo que eu não entendi quando me viu chegando e jogou um braço sobre meus ombros em um contato físico que não teríamos caso ele estivesse sóbrio.

- Demorou assim por quê? - Trish - num estado muito próximo ao que ela ficou na festa de final de ano - perguntou desencadeando murmuros e risadas dos outros.

- Encontrou algo interessante no caminho? - Amy completou a brincadeira. - Ou melhor; _alguém_?

- Deixem Bella em paz, sua solteiras loucas. - Brad pediu novamente com o braço ao redor de meu corpo, começando a me incomodar. - Até parece que vocês não sabem que Bella é igual a homem nesse aspecto.

- Como? - retruquei incrédula com seu comentário.

- Você não coloca sua carreira a frente de outras necessidades? Então, como qualquer homem faz. Primeiro o trabalho, depois a vida amorosa.

- Eu lembro como o pobre do Chad te chamava para sair sempre e você recusava todas as vezes. - Amy comentou rindo. - As pessoas até comentavam que você era lésbica, por isso nunca apareceu com um namorado.

- As pessoas comentavam isso?

- Era um dos comentários...

- Quais os outros comentários? - perguntei olhando para Alice em busca de resposta. - Alice!

- Eu não sei o que as pessoas comentam sobre você, Bella. - ela gaguejou nervosa.

- Claro que sabe! Você é minha assistente e algum engraçadinho já te perguntou se eu era lésbica ou não. Não foi?

- Uma vez...

- Mas nós sabemos que você não é lésbica. - Brad me garantiu tentando dar uma leveza ao ar tão pesado que era possível cortar com uma faca.

- É normal todo mundo ter curiosidade sobre a vida pessoa do outro. - Trish disse piorando ainda mais a situação. - A gente só fica se perguntando um pouco por que você nunca apareceu com um namorado desde que começou a trabalhar na agência.

- Não é da conta de ninguém o que acontece com minha vida fora do escritório. Eu não fico comentando por aí se você é lésbica ou o Brad é gay só porque nunca os vi com alguém porque isso não me interessa nem um pouco, assim como minha vida não interessa a ninguém.

- A gente não queria te chatear...

- Mas conseguiram. - anunciei agarrando minhas bolsa e deixando o local sem dizer mais nada.

Minha cabeça fervia de raiva por ter escutado tantos absurdos vindos de meus colegas de trabalho que achavam que me conheciam. Lésbica, eu? Só porque eu não era o tipo de pessoas que comentava sobre minha intimidade na pausa para o cafezinho como tantas outras. Era _pessoal__, _que dizia respeito somente a mim. E eu gostava de homem, _muito_. Não estava mais tão "ativa" nos últimos anos como costumava ser na faculdade, mas isso não significava que eu não gostava mais de homens. Só precisava me concentrar em outros assuntos mais importantes antes de procurar alguém... E por que eu estava pensando naquilo? Minha vida amorosa não era minha prioridade agora e não seria tão cedo!

Me enfiei no primeiro táxi disponível na porta do bar, e enquanto dizia meu endereço peguei meu celular para verificar o e-mail. Estranhamente, checar minha caixa de entrada me deixava mais calma e conseguia me distrair para que eu não me estressasse mais com aquela conversa de que eu nunca tinha um namorado e talvez as pessoas achassem que eu era lésbica. Entre _spam_, congratulação pela vitória na eleição e e-mails que eu me mandei para não esquecer algum compromisso importante havia uma mensagem de Carlisle.

Desde meu retorno a Nova York não troquei mais uma palavra com os Cullen e meu acordo com Esme de ficar fora da vida de Bree estava mais que de pé. Não sei o que ela tinha dito a filha quando ela perguntava sobre mim , porque se eu conhecesse Bree direito sabia que ela estava perguntando quando eu iria a Chicago outra vez mesmo que em nossa despedida deixei bem claro que não poderia mais voltar. Aquele não era meu problema, ficava a cargo de Esme resolver essa situação enquanto eu volta a minha velha rotina em Nova York. Mas, ainda assim, fiquei nervosa quando abri o e-mail de Carlisle.

"_Olá__, __Bella__. _

_Chegou __ao __meu __conhecimento __através __do __noticiário __nacional __que __o __governador __de __Nova __York __foi __reeleito __graças __a __sua __campanha__. __Venho __por __meio __deste __e__-__mail __te __parabenizar __por __essa __conquista __que __presumo __ser __uma __das __mais __importantes __em __sua __carreira__. __Você __merece__, __pois __sei __que __é __uma __publicitaria __dedicada __e __inteligente__. __Justamente __como __a __garota __que __eu __conhecia __há__ 10 __anos __em __Forks __já __me __mostrava __ser__._

_Não __quero __roubar __seu __precioso __tempo __com __um __e__-__mail __gigante __e __cheio __de __frases __que __você __já __deve __estar __cansada __de __escutar __desde __a __vitória__. __Enfim__, __parabéns __novamente __e __muito __sucesso__. _

_Att__, _

_C__. __Cullen__. _

_PS__: __Bree __sempre __pergunta __por __você__._"

O restante da mensagem não me interessou mais quando aquele _post__-__scriptum_ saltou aos meus olhos com o interesse já esperada pela simples citação de Bree. Claro que ela perguntava por mim! Nem Esme nem ninguém conseguiria apagar da memória daquela garotinha os dias que convivemos em Chicago e um relacionamento foi estabelecido. Poderiam me afastar e pedir que eu fingisse que em momento alguma Bree saiu de meu útero, mas dela não poderiam arrancar as lembranças, cada momento comigo. Sem falar na cicatriz que sempre teríamos no mesmo lugar...

Eu não queria mais pensar naquilo! Me cansava tentar entender o que aconteceria com Bree agora que nosso afastamento foi imposto por Esme, e também não era mais meu problema. Eu tinha que parar de me importar tanto já que desde o começo disse que não era assunto meu. Minha função foi bastante limitada; dar um pedaço de meu pâncreas para salvá-la e desaparecer. Precisava empurrar para o fundo de meu cérebro qualquer tipo de coisa relacionada aos dias que passei em Chicago.

Na manhã seguinte, eu ainda estava pensando sobre o e-mail que Carlisle me mandou. Estar de folga e sem fazer nada em casa colaborou para minha mente vazia trabalhar de uma maneira que eu não queria, sempre vagando por outros assuntos antes de retornar ao que mais me angustiava. O e-mail estava lá na Caixa de Entrada, não havia sido encaminhado para a pasta de e-mails aleatórios, muito menos para a lixeira. Eu gostava de me torturar o acessando a cada hora que passava, relendo, fixando meu olhos no "ps" maldito que me desestruturou. Alguma coisa deveria ser feita para a sensação de incompleto passar dentro de meu peito, e eu fiz a mais estúpida possível ao discar seu número já gravado em meu celular.

- Carlisle, é Bella.

- Bella! Que surpresa. - sua animação só piorava meu coração batendo no meio da garganta de nervosismo.

- Estou ligando para agradecer o e-mail.

- Não foi nada. Fiquei realmente feliz por saber que você venceu mais uma, e tão importante dessa forma.

- É, foi muito importante mesmo vencer essa campanha e com a aprovação que o Governador teve então... Foi incrível.

- E agora? Algum outro grande projeto em vista?

- Por enquanto não. Creio que só depois do feriado de Ação de Graças as novas campanhas chegaram já que eu só terei mais dois dias de trabalho antes da quinta-feira. Mas espero que na segunda pós feriado já esteja em minha mesa uma pilha de propostas.

- Claro que haverá.

- Eu realmente espero...

Nossas risadas foram logo substituídas por um silêncio constrangedor e eu era capaz de escutar o _tic__-__tac_ do relógio em minha cabeça me informando que meu tempo estava passando e eu ainda não tinha feito nada a respeito daquela ligação que não foi apenas para agradecer o e-mail.

- Então... Como está tudo aí em Chicago? - perguntei sem arrependimento.

- Melhor impossível. Bree deixou o hospital alguns dias antes do esperado porque os médicos deram 90% de certeza de que o orgão não irá ser rejeitado.

- Isso é maravilhoso!

- Realmente é. O pâncreas de Bree já está conseguindo produzir insulina em níveis normais e logo ela estará livre das injeções e poderá ter uma alimentação menos regrada. Fora que não estar mais em um hospital com uma agulha na mão melhorou muito seu humor.

- Nossa, imagino como ela deve ser ativa agora.

- Correndo mesmo sem poder fazer muito esforço físico e deixando Esme louca.

- Fico feliz de saber que deu tudo certo.

- _Nós_ conseguimos.

Ele adorava me incluir nessa vitória da família; "nós conseguimos", "você salvou minha garotinha", toda pressão novamente em meus ombros por ser responsável pela felicidade deles. Eu bem entendia a minha participação em todo aquele processo até Bree estar curada, mas ainda queria manter um pouco de modéstia para que minha mente não se deixasse levar por isso e me fazer acreditar que eu tinha algum direito agora. Não, eu não poderia reinvidicar nada, muito menos agora e...

- Bella, um instante... - Carlisle pediu quando um barulho ao fundo chamou minha atenção. - _Eu __não __posso __ir __agora__, __Bree__. __Estou __no __telefone__..._

- _Com __quem_? - escutei a vozinha cheia de curiosidade perguntar e meu coração deu um pulo.

- _Com __Bella_.

- _Eu __quero __falar __com __ela__!_

- Bella, Bree quer falar com você... tudo bem? - ele me perguntou enquanto eu já começava a suar frio.

- Tu-tudo... - gaguejei. Eu queria falar com ela, não queria, não sabia direito o que pensar.

Só me restou engolir seco antes de escutar do outro lado da linha seu jeito único de dizer:

- Oi, Bella!

- Oi, Bree.

- Você está aqui em Chicago?

- Não, ainda estou em Nova York trabalhando. Você é a única de férias, esqueceu?

- É verdade. - ela riu me contagiando rapidamente como sempre ocorria. - Mas você não vem mais pra Chicago? Nunca mais em sua vida toda?

- Nunca mais em minha vida toda, não. Mas acho que não vou tão cedo.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não tenho muito tempo para viajar. Por causa do trabalho.

- No feriado de Ação de Graças você poderá vir. Papai não trabalha no feriado, então você também não irá trabalhar né?

- Verdade, não irei trabalhar no feriado, mas ainda assim...

- _Papai__, __Bella __pode __vir __pro __feriado __de __Ação __de __Graças__?_

- _Eu __não __sei__, __Bree__. __Bella __pode __estar __ocupada __com __o __trabalho__..._

- _Mas __você __não __trabalha __no __feriado__. __Bella __não __irá __trabalhar __também__. _

- Bree... Bree... Bree... - a chamei de volta a nossa conversa pelo telefone.

- Você não irá trabalhar, não é? - ela perguntou novamente me deixando em uma situação terrível.

- Não. Eu não irei trabalhar.

- Então venha pra Chicago. Papai disse que você pode vir.

- Ele não disse isso... - retruquei desconfiada, porque se a conhecia bem, sabia que ela estava utilizando de seu jeito adorável para conseguir o que queria.

- _Bree__, __deixe__-__me __falar __com __Bella_. - escutei Carlisle pedir e ela bufou baixo.

- Tá...

- Bella, desculpe por Bree. Ela não entende quando alguém tem que trabalhar e não pode fazer algo que ela quer. Culpa de Edward que sempre faz tudo que ela quer, mas...

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo que ela está animada com o feriado depois de passar pelo transplante e ter dado certo.

- Todo mundo está animada, na verdade. Vai ser um Ação de Graças em que teremos muitos motivos para agradecer.

- Verdade, verdade...

- E você viajará no feriado?

- Eu ia passar com meus pais, mas como eles já têm planos em Miami, ficarei em Nova York mesmo.

- Sozinha?

- É... - o fantasma da solidão outra vez me infernizando.

- Eu sei que está um pouco em cima da hora, mas se você quiser vir passar o feriado aqui... Bree ficaria feliz.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

- Você tem razão, desculpe. Só pensei que... Esquece. Eu... preciso ir.

- Ok... Hum, feliz Ação de Graças se a gente não se falar.

- Obrigado, Bella. Para você também.

O barulho de ligação finalizada ainda ficou repetindo por alguns minutos enquanto eu continuava com o fone do telefone encostado na orelha. Eu estava fazendo justamente o contrário do que prometi a Esme. Aquilo não era deixar a vida de Bree e fazê-la esquecer que eu existi algum dia, mas... Eu não sei. Era uma chance de acalmar um pouco minha mente confusa e suforcar por alguns dias esse sentimento de solidão que me assolava.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, vamos brincar de deixar review pra receber um trechinho do próximo capítulo? Novamente, aviso que algumas pessoas não recebem os previews porque ainda não habilitaram a PM no perfil aqui do FF. Mexam seus pauzinhos para receberem, certo? <strong>

**Muitas pessoas perguntam quando Edward e Bella vão "furunfar" (sim, usam essa palavra) na fic. Seguinte; lemon é legal? É, tanto pra escrever quanto pra ler, mas eu prefiro encaixar esse tipo de cena na fic na hora certa. Edward e Bella não se dão nada bem nesse ponto da história, então imagina que louco os dois se pegando assim do nada? Vai demorar um pouco mas garanto que será na hora certa. **

**Próximo capítulo será dia 10 de Fevereiro, mas não garanto muito nesse dia por causa de choque de alguns eventos em minha vida. Direi se será postado ou não no meu Twitter (at guanabeer). **

**Acho que é isso, folks. See ya! **


	11. Capítulo XI

**Demorou, mas chegou! Não deixei de postar por bagunça como ~algumas pessoas podem ter pensado. Minha cidade respira carnaval nesse momento e eu estou trabalhando até sexta-feira da semana que vem, ou seja, chegou em casa e desmaio de cansaço. Por isso faremos o seguinte essa semana; vou atualizar a fic, mas não rola preview pra quem deixar review porque não terei tempo de responder todas. PORÉM, isso não significa que não é pra deixar review, ok? **

**Pra quem tem Facebook e quer estar por dentro das novidades de BDTY ou as outras fics, é só entrar no group "Fanfics da Jeu" http : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 199081246828258 /**

**Então vamos ver o que irá rolar nesse Ação de Graças? SHOW ME THE LOOOVE! **

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

De todas as burrices que eu já cometi na vida, aquela era sem dúvida a maior de todas. Ia contra tudo que lutei, totalmente ao contrário do que minha mente acreditou por anos ser o certo a se fazer; além de ser exatamente o contrário da promessa que havia feito. Mas, pelo menos para mim, estava fazendo a coisa certa ao seguir meu desejo no momento. Certo ou errado, lá estava eu no dia de Ação de Graças desembarcando em Chicago sem avisar a ninguém.

A decisão foi tomada na noite anterior, quando arrumei minha mesa no escritório durante aquele que era o último dia útil antes dos dois livres que teria do trabalho. Todo o clima festivo, os comentários sobre o que cada um iria fazer para aproveitar o jantar com a família ou amigos, tudo me arrastava para aquela situação em que eu comprava uma passagem de valor absurdo por ser em cima da hora, jogava as primeiras peças de roupa na mala e encarava duas horas de voo ao lado de um mãe com um garotinho com pouco mais de 5 anos. Em outra época, teria pedido para a comissária de bordo trocar minha poltrona porque eu não iria suportar muito tempo perto de uma criança que provavelmente iria encher o saco com perguntas persistentes ou até choraria a depender da idade, só que agora me sentia mais paciente. De alguma forma, aprendi a lidar melhor com essa situação e a reverte-la para meu próprio bem, aguentando perguntas, choros, o que viesse do "mini ser-humano".

Eric - esse era o nome do garoto ao meu lado - não atrapalhou em nada minha leitura e passou boa parte do tempo assistindo desenho no iPad que sua mãe entregou assim que foi permitido o uso de aparelhos eletrônicos. Sua risada às vezes saia um pouco alta, contudo ele simplesmente não ligava para isso; fechava os olhos num aperto engraçado e jogava a cabeça para trás quando a esponja amarela falante fazia algo com a estrela do mar rosa. Peguei-me prestando a atenção, o observando em certo momento, olhando fixamente para seu rosto concentrado no desenho e recebendo uma avalanche de lembranças sem que quisesse.

- Você tem algum? - escutei a voz feminina me perguntar e levantei o rosto, olhando confusa para a mãe de Eric. - Filhos?

- Não, sem filhos. - menti rindo sem graça.

- Eles são encantadores quando estão quietos assim, mas basta quererem algum que não podem pra tudo virar uma grande confusão.

- É. São _criaturinhas_ bem geniosos quando querem...

- Mas são adoráveis quando te chamam de "mamãe" com um sorriso faltando dentes.

E nisso, Eric levantou o rosto para a mãe e sorriu. Faltando exatamente um dente na frente. O tipo de sorriso que fez a mãe se encher de alegria e depositar um beijo em sua cabeça, dizendo algo para que ele voltasse a prestar a atenção na tela do iPad. Um gesto tão simples que não deveria significar nada para mim, mas que agora eu entendia um pouco já que estava viajando em cima da hora para Chicago só para rever uma pessoa que eu pensei que jamais fosse fazer parte de minha vida.

Bree era a única razão para eu ter feito aquilo tudo. Ela era a pessoa que mais tinha motivos para ser grata no feriado e tudo graças a mim, por isso eu me sentia tão impotente diante de seu pedido para que viajasse e a encontrasse. Não era aceitável que uma criança de 10 anos comandasse minha vida depois de anos de o controle absoluto de minha parte, contudo, o que fazer quando essa criança que saiu de seu útero e simplesmente não te permite seguir em frente sem ela? Você reza muito? Faz promessa? Ou aceita que a situação mudou? Tudo havia mudado desde que nos reencontramos, então eu ainda não sabia se rezava ou se aceitava que as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes agora.

Desembarcar naquela cidade me fazia suar frio de nervosismo já que ninguém tinha noção de que eu estava de volta. Novamente, menti para meus pais sobre o que iria fazer no feriado e eles acreditaram que eu estaria em Hamptons com alguns colegas de trabalho, o que evitaria brigas e um sermão por estar cometendo uma loucura daquele tamanho. Fui instruída a não procurar mais aquela família, e qual a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando tive a chance? Os procurei. Pior ainda; não disse nada e fui ao encontro deles, em sua casa, durante o momento mais familiar dos Estados Unidos.

Lutei um pouco com minha mente ao deixar a mala no mesmo hotel que fiquei nas outra vezes e tentei decidir o que fazer agora que eu estava em Chicago e minha passagem de volta marcada para dali a dois dias. Não poderia simplesmente aparecer na porta dos Cullen com um sorriso no rosto e gritar "surpresa" esperando que eles me recebessem com abraços fortes. Metade daquela família até poderia me abraçar e ficar feliz com minha presença, porém, a outra parte era quem me fazia tremer de nervosismo. A reação de Esme não seria mais agradável e a de Edward... Nnem queria pensar em como ele reagiria ao me ver depois de tanto tempo desde nossa discussão. Só de pensar nele eu já queria chorar de raiva, mas afastei qualquer lágrima querendo se formar em meus olhos e levantei daquela cama tomando uma decisão.

- Carlisle, olá. - disse ao ser atendida no segundo toque.

- Olá, Bella. Feliz Ação de Graças.

- Para você também. Eu... tenho uma pequena novidade para contar.

- Que bom.

- É. Eu estou em Chicago.

- Você está aqui? - escutei-o engasgar de surpresa com minha loucura.

- Desculpa aparecer sem avisar assim, mas eu estava de folga e sozinha em Nova York, aí pensei... Eu nem sei no que pensei, só peguei o avião e vim pra cá. Foi uma besteira, eu sei.

- Não foi besteira, Bella. Só estou surpreso que você tenha feito isso por Bree... Porque você veio para vê-la, não é?

- Sim. Eu queria saber como ela está depois que saiu do hospital, se deu tudo certo mesmo.

- Você pode verificar isso mais tarde, no jantar de Ação de Graças que Esme está organizando.

- Não precisa ser hoje. Eu posso encontrar vocês amanhã e não atrapalhar o jantar, imagina...

- Bella, você virá jantar conosco mais tarde. Não faz sentido você passar justamente a noite de Ação de Graças em um hotel. Te pego às 17h, ok?

- Ok. Desculpa novamente por ter aparecido do nada.

- Relaxe. O importante é que Bree ficará feliz em te ver.

Não dava pra relaxar, Carlisle. Em menos de cinco horas, iria reencontrar minha filha, sua mãe adotiva que não era minha fã, seu irmão mais velho que certamente iria me encarar com aquele jeito julgador... No que eu fui me meter? Poderia muito bem estar em Nova York, descansando após a eleição e não passando por todo aquele estresse antes de encontrar a família Cullen, mas eu procurei por isso. Agora só teria que ter sangue de barata para aguentar os olhos de reprovação com minha presença no jantar que eu não deveria estar.

Como esperado, Carlisle foi um doce quando me encontrou na porta do hotel e me deu um abraço forte como se realmente estivesse feliz com minha presença. Fiquei surpresa por ele ter ido me buscar sozinha, pois esperava que Bree fosse insistir em ir junto quando soubesse que eu estava na cidade para vê-la.

- Quero surpreende-la quando chegarmos em casa e ela te ver. - ele me explicou incrivelmente feliz com o pequeno plano que traçou.

- Ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui? - retruquei para começar a me preparar.

- Não. Eu não quis dizer nada a Esme porque ela ficaria louca em saber que não terá tempo para se organizar com mais um convidado de última hora...

- Isso é uma péssima idéia, eu deveria ficar no hotel mesmo...

- Não, Bella. Eu que me expressei mal. Estava querendo dizer que Esme prefere ser pega de surpresa nessas situações, não ter tempo nenhum para ajeitar tudo ao invés de ter pouco tempo, sabe? Enfim, ela não se importará.

Tá certo... Ela realmente não iria se importar em ver a mãe biológica de sua filha fazendo o contrário do combinado; a procurando, insistindo em ficar em sua vida. A promessa feita no hospital há pouco mais de duas semanas começou a ser quebrada quando eu liguei para Carlisle e acabei conversando com Bree pelo telefone, então uma merda a mais não faria tanta diferença. Assim eu esperava, pelo menos

Já havia pelo menos dois carros na entrada da mansão dos Cullen quando Carlisle estacionou e me deu um sorriso de animação por tudo que acontecia naquele começo de noite. Eu respirei fundo quando pisei na entradinha de pedras e o acompanhei para o interior sempre aconhegante da casa, diferente dos corações de algumas pessoas que ali habitavam. Dos pés a cabeça, eu era um corpo trêmulo sem parar e tentava disfarçar com passos firmes pela sala, seguindo Carlisle até onde ele sabia que a família estava. Perto da porta que dava para o fundo da casa, ele fez um gesto para que eu esperasse.

- O jantar será ao ar livre. - me explicou torcendo as mãos tão nervoso quanto eu. - Bree provavelmente está lá fora ajudando a mãe, então...

- Espero por aqui. - assenti concordando com seja lá o que ele pretendia.

- Dois minutos e você pode se aproximar.

Aguardei na entrada do jardim e fiquei em uma posição que desse para ver o que ele estava fazendo ao caminhar em direção a uma mesa com duas pessoas ao redor. Reconheci rapidamente Esme ajeitando uma pilha de pratos e ela cumprimentou o marido com um beijo na bochecha, comentando algo bastante animada antes de Carlisle lhe pedir que o escutasse. A expressão daquela mulher mudou drasticamente quando, na certa, ele lhe contou que eu estava ali para o jantar e eu vi seus olhos a minha procura, fazendo com que me escondesse um pouco. Como se ela não fosse me ver quando entrou na sala rapidamente e me encarou séria antes de Carlisle parar ao nosso lado.

- Eu não te esperava aqui. - Esme murmurou forçando um sorriso discreto nos lábios já pintados com o batom. Óbvio que, Carlisle não sabia sobre nosso acordo. - É bom te ver, Bella.

- Espero não atrapalhar seu jantar aparecendo assim em cima da hora...

- Onde comem vinte, comem-se vinte e um. Tem comida suficiente para um batalhão e... Bree ficará feliz de te ver.

Deu para sentir como a machucava admitir aquilo e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça para não irritar ainda mais aquela mulher. Por mais que eu odiasse a atitude de Esme de querer me afastar de vez de Bree, eu a entendia mesmo que não aceitasse. Ela só queria proteger sua garota, a filha que eu quis que ela tivesse, e seria crueldade demais querer arruinar tudo aquilo que ela lutou para ser perfeito. Só teria que encontrar uma maneira de me satisfazer naquela situação complicada e ter Esme a meu favor, não contra mim.

- E onde está Bree? - Carlisle interrompeu nosso silêncio que já durava tempo demais.

- Onde mais? Com Edward, claro. - Esme respondeu revirando os olhos. - Eu vou verificar como o peru está.

- Vamos achar Bree então, Bella.

Carlisle me guiou para uma parte mais isolada do jardim, na lateral da casa onde eu imaginei que ficasse a árvore enorme que de fora já dava para ser vista, e nós encontramos quem procurávamos sob a copa da mesma, brincando em um balanço preso a um dos galhos mais baixos. Bree estava em pé no balanço, indo e vindo em uma velocidade um pouco perigosa enquanto dava gargalhadas demonstrando como estava feliz, e Edward estava logo ao lado, observando e segurando uma garrafa de cerveja. Era estranho vê-lo fora do hospital tão casual e diferente do Dr. Cullen que eu me acostumei, contudo o que estava chamando total minha atenção era a garotinha. A mesma Bree que eu deixei na última vez que nos encontramos, porém, agora tinha certeza de que estava bem por minha causa.

- Papai! - ela gritou ao ver Carlisle e então seus olhos desviaram para mim, esbugalhando de surpresa. - Bella!

Edward virou rapidamente a cabeça em nossa direção e seus olhos também se abriram em espanto ao me ver, seus lábios se separando como se quisesse dizer algo mas não encontrava as palavras certas para se expressar. Só que antes de alguém façar qualquer coisa, Bree pulou do balanço em movimento para o desespero dos três adultos e correu em minha direção mesmo que fosse contra a indicação dos médicos. Seu sorriso era o maior do mundo e seus fios ondulados balançavam com o vento da corrida, meu coração batendo em meus ouvidos de ansiedade para abraça-la logo, e quando Bree se atirou em meus braços praticamente pulando para sair do chão, eu me senti renovada. Tudo desapareceu de minha mente, as preocupações e anseios se eu fiz a coisa certa ao viajar para Chicago tão em cima da hora porque com aquela garotinha rindo cheia de felicidade em meu colo, tive certeza de que, certo ou errado, eu tinha que fazer aquilo por mim e por ela. Para que as duas pudessem ficar enfim felizes.

- Você veio. - ela disse me encarando e eu notei como seu rosto estava mais corado, as olheiras e a palidez dando lugar a uma expressão de criança saudável. - Mas você disse que não poderia...

- Arranjei um tempinho te ver. - expliquei sentindo meu coração formigando de felicidade também. - Porque eu soube que você anda aprontando muito.

- Não estou nada... É mentira.

- E correndo dessa forma é o quê? - Carlisle brincou a fazendo soltar uma risada alta. - Quando o Dr. Madinson chegar, vou contar tudo que você aprontou e ele vai puxar sua orelha.

- Prometo que não vou correr mais hoje.

- Estarei de olho, mocinha.

- Venha falar com o Dado, Bella. - Bree pediu descendo de meu colo e em puxando pela mão.

"Dado" nos esperava perto do balança ainda confuso com minha presença em sua casa no feriado, mas nós deixamos nossas diferenças de lado por Bree estar tão feliz em me ver e querendo tanto que nos falássemos como velhos amigos. Há mais de um mês eu não o via e podia jurar que ele continuava o mesmo homem de olhar sério e maxilar travado de tensão constante, o que o deixava incrivelmente bonito, o que era totalmente errado para eu estar pensando.

- Bella. - ele disse esticando a mão para que eu a apertasse discretamente. - Não sabia que você viria passar o feriado aqui.

- Decisão de última hora. - retruquei soltando sua mão que começava a incomodar tocando a minha. Sei lá, uma sensação estranha.

- Bella veio me ver. - Bree o infomou orgulhosa e Edward bagunçou seu cabelo sorrindo. _Tão__... __sexy__. _

- É mesmo? Então você irá me abandonar durante o jantar?

- Vou.

- Muito bom saber isso. Vou avisar a Tanya que ela nem precisa vir de te ver então...

- Não, Dado. Ela pode vir. - Bree o garantiu meio desesperada com a brincadeira do irmão.

- Eu sei, _Bee_. Pode ficar com Bella o tempo que você quiser.

- Eu não vou prendê-la o jantar todo... - expliquei antes que Edward bancasse o chato pra cima de mim.

- Pode ficar com Bree o tempo que quiser. Ela está feliz porque você está aqui, então... É isso que importa.

- Quer ver meu quarto, Bella? - Bree perguntou já me puxando outra vez pela mão e eu nem pude retrucar o que Edward disse.

E como que poderia agradecer pelo seu segundo ato de bondade comigo? Porque minha experiência anterior me informou que algo muito cruel estava por vir quando se tratava daquele homem super-protetor com a irmã e incrivelmente julgador em relação a mim. Mas eu tive a sorte de Bree me arrastar o quanto antes para dentro da casa e me livrando da presença de Edward que tanto me deixava borbulhando de tensão.

Ela me mostrou seu quarto típico de uma garotinha de 10 anos, com fotos de seus artistas favoritos espalhadas pela parede, algumas bonecas na estante, o computador cor-de-rosa e um mural cheio de fotos em família. Isso foi o que mais chamou minha atenção enquanto ela falava algo que não entendia direito, meus olhos passando rapidamente por fotos de férias, na escola, Natal, aniversários. Tantos momentos que ela passou com aquela família enquanto eu... Bem, eu provavelmente estava no escritório terminando alguma campanha publicitária. Mais do que nunca minha decisão do passado fazia sentido, porque aquela era a vida que Bree merecia.

- _Toc __toc_. - escutamos alguém dizer na porta do quarto.

Uma mulher loira de cabelo bastante cacheado estava parada com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios e Bree correu ao seu encontro para abraçá-la forte, como fez comigo. Algo despertou em minha mente a curiosidade para saber quem ela deveria ser, e me fez ficar alerta diante de sua presença.

- Edward me disse que você tem companhia hoje. - ela comentou olhando rapidamente pra mim com o mesmo sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Bella veio me ver! - Bree disse a puxando para se aproximar de mim. - Essa é a Bella.

- Oi. - retruquei com um aceno discreto para a mulher.

- Olá, sou Tanya. - _Tanya _me ofereceu a mão e eu aperte por menos tempo do que fiz com Edward. - Muito prazer finalmente te conhecer.

Então aquela era a famosa Tanya que eu já ouvira falar algumas vezes e, pelo jeito, Bree gostava muito. Uma mulher incrivelmente bonita e simpática. Não gostei muito daquilo.

- Você é... - perguntei sem controlar minha curiosidade.

- Namorada do Dado. - Bree respondeu por ela, me pegando de surpresa.

- _Ex_-namorada, Bree. - Tanya parecia se divertir com a confusão que a garotinha fazia. - Nós não estamos mais juntos.

- Entendi... - apenas assenti, concordando com o que ela estava contando, sendo verdade ou não. - Você não acha melhor nós descemos, Bree? Sua mãe deve estar nos procurando...

- Verdade. - Tanya, _novamente_, falou. - Esme me pediu para avisar que o jantar será servido daqui a pouco e que você, mocinha, tem que tomar um dos remédios agora.

- O remédio ruim? - Bree perguntou desanimada.

- Não sei, mas Edward pode te dizer qual é. Pergunte a ele.

- Ok...

- Sem correr, Bree.

Nós duas pedimos ao mesmo tempo quando Bree deixou o quarto rapidamente, trocando um olhar confuso, e Tanya deu mais uma de suas risadas cheia de vida. Qual o problema dela? Tudo parecia ser tão perfeito o tempo todo para ela... Acorda pra realidade, _querida_.

- Pensei que não fosse te conhecer nunca. - ela comentou diminuindo um pouco a alegria toda e ficando umais séria. - Pensei em ir te visitar enquanto estava no hospital, para agradecer pelo o que fez por Bree, só que aquela semana foi cheia de grávidas no hospital...

- Você também é médica?

- Sou. Estou me especializando em obstetrícia.

- Então você e Edward se conheceram no trabalho?

- Na faculdade, na verdade... Mas foi muito bom você ter vindo passar o feriado aqui. Não só eu, como muitos amigos da família queriam te conhecer depois da cirurgia e tudo mais.

- Pois aqui estou eu. Pode mandar entrar o batalhão de agradecimento. - falei tentando controlar o sarcasmo em minha voz já que eu estava impaciente com aquela conversa, _aquela_ mulher. - Acho melhor eu descer.

- Sim, verdade. Melhor nós irmos.

Comecei a pensar que Esme colocou Tanya na minha cola a noite inteira para ficar de olho no que eu fazia com sua filhinha e mais do que nuncau me senti incomodada com sua presença. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ela ser linda e eu sempre me sentir inferiorizada ao lado de mulheres como ela, ou por ela ser tão "amiga" da família e ter acesso aos Cullen de uma maneira que eu não tinha, ter um relacionamento com Bree aceitável enquanto precisava mentir e esconder milhares de detalhes, não sei. Tanya simplesmente não bateu comigo no primeiro contato. Mesmo assim, me mantive calada quando descemos a escada juntas e retornamos ao jardim.

Muito mais cheio do que antes, o jardim estava repleto de pessoas que nunca vi em minha vida, a não ser pela equipe que cuidou do transplante. Presumi que aquele jantar também era uma comemoração por Bree estar bem e praticamente curada da diabete, o que me faria coadjuvante na peça que iria ser apresentada aquela noite. Mais do que nunca, um cigarro e uma taça de vinho cairiam bem para me acalmar, porém me contentei com um copode água que eu mesma me servir ao encontrar a mesa de bebidas, ficando um pouco afastada dos demais.

- Se divertindo? - a voz gelada de Esme chamou minha atenção.

- Muito mais do que se estivesse em Nova York trabalhando. - respondi disfarçando meu nervosismo com um gole da água.

- Carlisle me explicou que te convidou para nos visitar durante o feriado porque Bree pediu muito, depois que falou com você ao telefone. Não sou tão cruel assim para negar isso a ela...

- Pensei que você preferisse que Bree sofresse pra me esquecer do que ter a mim na vida dela.

- Eu prefiro, sinceramente. Mas vê-la tão feliz porque você está aqui me fez esquecer por alguns segundos sobre o que te pedi. Porque, obviamente, você esqueceu nosso acordo.

- Eu prometo que essa é a última vez que eu vejo Bree. - por que eu estava jurando algo que não tinha certeza de que poderia cumprir?

- Será que é, Bella? - Esme comentoi, sabendo que nem eu tinha certeza disso. - Novamente, eu só te peço uma coisa; não machuque Bree fazendo-a crer que você fará parte de sua vida e desaparecendo sem mais nem menos. Porque aí que você verá uma mãe protetora de verdade.

Ameaças... quantas ainda eu iria escutar daquela mulher? Se bem que, mãe é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para proteger a "cria" e eu não era louca de me meter com Esme quando na verdade queria reverter minha situação com aquela família.

- Olha, eu não queria vir para esse jantar e atrapalhar sua vida. Foi Carlisle que insistiu para eu viesse hoje, porque por mim eu só encontraria Bree amanhã, depois do feriado. Na verdade, nem sei porque eu estou em Chicago. Eu deveria ter ficado em Nova York mesmo...

- Pode parando de bancar a coitadinha nessa história. - ela disse me fazendo gelar com sua frieza no olhar e voz. - O que nós combinamos? Que você sumiria da vida de Bree depois que deixasse o hospita, já que não estava disposta a ser uma pessoa presente a partir de agora. Você está fazendo justamente o contrário. Você quis estar aqui hoje, então eu presumo que sua escolha mudou. Quer fazer parte da vida de Bree? Faça da maneira certa.

Abri a boca para revidar sua mais nova exigência, mas nós duas fomos interrompidas por uma mulher se aproximando para cumprimentar Esme com um abraço forte, me dando a oportunidade perfeita para escapar daquela conversa indesejada e procurar qualquer outra coisa para fazer enquanto o jantar não era servido. Qualquer coisa seria mais interessante do que ficar na linha de tiro de uma mãe como Esme, e o ideal era eu encontrar Carlisle para ela parar de me infernizar com essa história de sumir da vida de Bree. Perto dele, ela não seria louca de comentar nada, uma vez que era um assunto que só eu e ela tínhamos conhecimento. Era como se eu fosse a filhinha se escondendo da mãe para não tomar bronca e recorrendo ao papai. Patético.

Encontrei outro lugar escondido na sala onde certa vez eu, Bree e Edward assistimos um filme infantil. Quem me ouvisse contar essa história poderia imaginar que foi uma noite divertida entre amigos, ocorrendo justamente ao contrário entre os adultos envolvidos. Porque Edward e eu transpiramos antipatia um pelo outro e, bobamente, a garotinha que tentava forçar nossa amizade pensava ao contrário. Bree via um tipo de relacionamento entre nós que não poderia existir já que nenhum dos dois baixava a guarda e parecia não querer demonstrar tamanha fraqueza. Acabou que eu também estava me escondendo de Edward só para não me sentir o pior dos seres humanos quando ele me recriminava apenas com um olhar.

Meu esconderijo era perfeito porque do sofá eu poderia ver tudo acontecendo ao meu redor e ainda assim ninguém perceber que eu estava por perto. Mais e mais pessoas chegavam para o jantar, cumprimentavam Esme e Carlisle com um abraço, encontravam Bree para carregá-la e receber um beijo na bochecha que ela sempre dava em quem fosse. O que eu também notei foi que Bree sempre procurava Tanya depois que cumprimentava essas pessoas, a mulher brincando com ela de girá-la para que a saia de seu vestido rodasse, fazendo com que ela risse. Em certo momento, Edward se aproximou das duas e disse algo no ouvido de Tanya, logo em seguida a deixando brincando com Bree. Percebi que um sorriso de satisfação se instalou no rosto da mulher, bem discreto, como se ela sorrisse para seus próprios pensamentos e foi automático a expressão de desgosto por eu ter que assistir aquilo. A última coisa que precisava era ver a felicidade de um casal bem na minha frente enquanto minha única companhia era o copo com água.

Poderia muito bem pedir um táxi e ir embora para o hotel já que minha parte de ver Bree já foi cumprida. Até mesmo peguei meu celular na pequena bolsa que carregava e coloquei o dedo na tecla para digitar o número de informações, mas uma senhora sentando no sofá em minha frente chamou minha atenção.

- Oh, desculpa. Não te vi aí. - ela disse dando uma risada meio esganiçada e passando um paninho na testa suada.

- Tudo bem. - retruquei meio confusa, guardando o celular alguns instantes até estar sozinha outra vez.

- Sempre que eu bebo alguns copos de uísque fico com esse calor insuportável, mas o senhor Cullen insistiu...

- Carlisle?

- Sim. Eu sou Beth, prazer. - ela disse se esticando para estender a mão para mim. - Sou secretária do senhor Cullen desde que Edward era um bebê.

- Prazer. Eu sou Bella. - retruquei forçando meu lado simpática.

- Oh, foi você que doou o pedaço do pâncreas para a pequena Bree? O senhor Cullen me contou que uma amiga da família foi a única pessoa compatível.

- É, fui eu.

- Que ato mais incrível, querida. Fico impressionada como ainda existem pessoas de coração bom como você, para fazer algo tão caridoso para salvar essa garotinha tão querida por todos.

- Realmente, Bree é querida por muita gente mesmo... - murmurei presa à cena em minha frente; Tanya tirando os fios caídos sobre os olhos de Bree já que a garota não parava um segundo. - Você disse que conhece Edward desde bebê...

- Praticamente troquei as fraldas dele. - Beth se orgulhou desse fato. - Meu Deus, estou velha.

- Qual o lance dele com a Tanya? Eles estão juntos, não estão...

- Querida, você não sabe da história deles? - ela retrucou incrédula com minha falta de informação, e quando neguei com a cabeça a mulher praticamente pulou para sentar ao meu lado. - Eles começaram a namorar na faculdade, quando Edward ainda não estudava medicina e até falavam sobre casamento.

- E o que aconteceu para eles se separarem? - perguntei alimentando minha curiosidade que já estava faminta.

- A doença da pequena Bree. Edward viveu para descobrir uma forma de livrar a irmã do sofrimento e isso acabou desgastando o relacionamento dos dois. Entre idas e vindas, eles ainda ficaram juntos por quase sete anos, mas nenhuma mulher consegue ficar com um homem que só pensava em trabalho e ficar enfurnado em um hospital trabalhando quase dezoito horas por dia. A senhora Cullen certa vez me contou que Edward até tentou reatar, mas Tanya já tinha decidido que era melhor eles serem só amigos já que Edward só pensava na carreira.

- Pelo menos eles ainda são amigos. - comentei tentando não sorrir de satisfação por finalmente encontrar uma falha no Doutor Cullen.

- Eles tentam mais por Bree, porque ela é louca por Tanya. Bree até hoje diz que os dois vão casar e que ela vai ter um quarto na casa deles. Pobre criança...

- Pois é... Pobre criança.

- E você, querida? Veio acompanha...

Pela graça divina de alguém lá em cima que gostava muito de mim, fomos interrompidas por Carlisle nos informando que o jantar seria servido e eu precisei informar a Beth com muito pesar na voz que conversaríamos outra hora. Conhecia bem aquele tipo de senhora que sabia da vida de todo mundo e contava os detalhes mais íntimos dos patrões num estalar de dedos pelo simples fato de não controlar a língua, e por hora ela foi útil ao me contar sobre aqueles detalhes da vida de Edward que eu não imaginava. Quem era ele para me julgar por pensar demais no trabalho? Seu passado era tão negro quanto meu presente e em algum momento eu iria esfregar aquilo em sua _cara_.

Por sorte, fiquei em uma das mesas com o Dr. Compton e uma mulher que eu presumi ser sua esposa. Ele me cumprimentou surpreso por eu ter aparecido no feriado e perguntou como estava me sentindo e se continuava seguindo as instruções que me deu desde a alta, praticamente fazendo uma pequena consulta até que o barulho de alguém batendo em uma taça chamou nossas atenções e me fez sentar.

- Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos para comer o delicioso peru que Esme preparou, mas eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras antes já que é Ação de Graças. - Carlisle disse sendo o centro das atenções. - Como todos aqui sabem, esse ano nossa graça maior foi ter certeza de que Bree estará aqui ano que vem. E pelos próximos anos. Depois de muita luta, muitas consultas e o apoio de todos vocês, essa garotinha adorável está bem.

Busquei a tal garotinha adorável na mesa que Carlisle estava e a encontrei sentada entre Edward e Esme, prestando a atenção no arranjo centralizado que ela arrancava as pétalas das flores. Aquilo me fez dar um sorriso discreto completamente encantada como ela estava alheia ao discurso feito em sua homenagem.

- Em nome de minha família, gostaria de agradecer a todos que rezaram para que tudo desse certo nessa jornada, a equipe do Mercy Hospital Chicago que, com seu programa de diabetes, realizou o tratamento de maneira impecável e a Bella, que de certa forma foi a responsável por dar a vida a Bree novamente.

Eu sentia todos os olhos sobre mim quando Carlisle disse aquilo. Bastou simplesmente um único olhar dele em minha direção para todo o restante saber que eu era a tal Bella salvadora da pátria. Não havia pressão maior do que aquela, todos aqueles amigos e colegas de trabalho dos Cullen murmurando coisas ainda me analisando, perguntando quem era aquela mulher e como eu fui parar na vida deles justamente naquele momento. Eu queria me enterrar no gramado do jardim e desaparecer, mas o que fiz foi dar um sorriso discreto para Carlisle ainda de olho em mim.

- Dando graças por mais um ano maravilhoso em nossas vidas, podemos nos servir. Bom apetite.

Os pratos preparados por Esme estavam dispostos em uma longa mesa, com tudo que um jantar de Ação de Graças tinha direito. As pessoas faziam fila para se servir do peru com cara de delicioso, das saladas, molhos e algumas sobremesas, e eu pensei em comer algo já que no meu estômago só havia a lembrança de um café da manhã às pressas antes de ir para o aeroporto. Terminei meu copo de água e levantei da mesa me dirgindo até a pequena fila, sendo interrompida por duas mulheres extremamente elegantes me abordando.

- Queríamos te agradecer pelo o que fez por Bree. - uma delas disse me analisando - não tão discretamente - dos pés a cabeça.

- Foi um gesto muito bondoso. - a outra acrescentou.

- Não foi nada... - eu disse tentando me manter o mais no chão possível com toda aquela história de heroísmo.

- Nada? Você deu uma parte de seu pâncreas para uma garotinha. Muita gente não faria isso nem pelos próprios parentes, quanto mais para a filha do amigo do pai.

- Aposto que a mãe biológica de Bree não faria isso. - a loira das duas destilou seu veneno em um sussurro.

- Como? - perguntei sem entender como e por quê ela estava chegando naquele assunto.

- Bree é adotada.

- Isso eu sei, mas...

- Quem abandona o filho dessa maneira não pode ser alguém com coração, então presumo que Esme e Carlisle a procuraram e ela não aceitou fazer a doação.

- Eu soube que foi uma adolescente irresponsável que engravidou de Bree.

- Também pudera, Sarah. Que tipo de garota engravida aos 16 anos?

- Com licença... - murmurei aproveitando a discussão entre as duas e sumindo dali.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia de raiva por escutar duas peruas me julgando sem nem ao menos imaginar que a tal mãe irresponsável de Bree era a mesma que todo mundo estava dando tapinhas nas costas e dizendo o quão maravilhosa era. Como aquelas pessoas sabiam sobre quem eu era aos 16 anos, eu não fazia ideia, mas fato era que todos me pintavam como a sem coração que abandona o filho sem saber de nada que eu passei. Ninguém ali sabia exatamente como minha vida foi um inferno por nove meses, como até hoje eu evitava voltar para Forks porque eu ainda era a filha de Charlie e René, que teve uma filha antes de terminar a escola. Por isso eu queria sair correndo daquela casa.

Só parei quando meus olhos fitaram a mesa de bebidas sem ninguém por perto, as garrafas de vinho, uísque e tantas outras bebidas praticamente me gritando para que eu tomasse um gole e me acalmasse. O álcool sempre conseguia me deixar mais relaxada, se bem que não de uma maneira preocupante que indicasse dependência química. Só uma taça ou um copo eram suficientes para eu respirasse fundo e esquecesse os problemas. E era o que eu mais queria naquele momento; me acalmar, e tolerar todos os comentários envolvendo minha presença naquele jantar. Minha cabeça fervia tanto que eu esqueci por dois minutos que ainda não poderia voltar a beber, enchendo metade de um copo com uma dose de uísque e virando em um gole só.

Conforme o líquido queimava em minha garganta e esôfago, eu sentia a ardência em meu cérebro ir diminuindo. Aquilo era um sinal que eu estava me acalmando, que a bebida estava fazendo o efeito esperado. O que eu não esperei acontecer foi uma sensação estranha se instalando em meu corpo quando eu virei para me dirigir a fila da comida. Uma camada fina de suor inundou minha pele e enquanto eu andava, meu corpo se comportava de forma estranha, meio tonto e sem controle. Era como se eu estivesse bêbada, mas era impossível que já estivesse naquele estado com apenas um gole de uísque. Fui insistente em continuar andando, porém, no meio do caminho eu senti que precisava sentar.

Além da tontura, eu tremia muito, de maneira visível que chamou a atenção do homem perto de mim. Ele fez menção de que iria se aproximar para me ajudar e eu me afastei ainda mais, preocupada que aquilo pudesse chamar a atenção de outras pessoas e eu acabar me tornando o centro da festa da maneira errada. Talvez um copo de água pudesse ajudar, ou se eu fizesse xixi, o álcool sairia de meu organismo e eu melhoraria. Eu só precisava encontrar o banheiro daquela casa que tudo ficaria bem.

No entanto, para o meu azar eu só piorava enquanto buscava o toalete, tendo que parar algumas vezes para respirar fundo e evitar que eu desmaiasse no meio da sala. Eu não conseguia me encontrar entre tantas portas do andar inferior e me encostei no corrimão da escada buscando por ar e concentração, escutando os rangidos dos degraus quando alguém desceu. Levantei apenas os olhos para ver quem era e Edward me lançou um olhar confuso ao me ver naquele estado, me fazendo tentar dar as costas para ele. Não poderia ser justamente ele a me ver passando mal.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou se aproximando lentamente.

- Estou, só preciso... banheiro. - murmurei completamente fraca até para falar.

- Você não está bem, Isabella.

- Foi só...

- Só o quê?

- Um gole só... - eu tentava dizer, apertando o corrimão quando senti que estava caindo de tontura, mas Edward me segurou no meio da queda. - Eu preciso deitar.

- Acho melhor você deitar mesmo. - ele comentou passando um braço ao redor de minha cintura e me obrigando a subir a escada.

- Onde você está me levando? - tentei lutar contra seu braço, pois não queria que ele me tocasse de forma alguma.

- Para meu antigo quarto. Ninguém irá te importunar por lá.

Mesmo sendo contra aquela decisão, deixei que Edward me guiasse até o quarto praticamente vazio, com apenas uma cama de casal e um armário abandonado. Ele me sentou na cama e me ajudou a deitar, pondo dois travesseiros em minhas costas regulando a altura de minha cabeça para não piorar a tontura. Eu tentava de alguma forma dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, mas só o que conseguia murmurar eram sílabas soltas.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou enquanto verificava minha pulsação.

- Não...

- Não deve ser isso o motivo dessa tontura? Você não pode ficar muitas horas sem alimentação.

- Eu só tomei... gole... uísque. - confessei apesar de Edward não ser a pessoa mais indicada para escutar aquilo.

- Você bebeu? - escutei seu tom de voz alterar com a surpresa. - Você é louca?

- Aparentemente, sim... - retruquei mesmo que sem força, mas querendo me defender a qualquer custo.

- Você não pode beber um mês depois de retirar um pedaço de seu pâncreas, Bella. Isso é loucura! Seu organismo ainda está debilitado e tentando se acostumar a essa nova produção de insulina, aí você vem e jogar nele uma quantidade de álcool considerável para abaixar seu nível de glicose.

- Foi só um gole.

- Um gole que já foi suficiente para te fazer ficar mal dessa forma. E você está praticamente em jejum...

- Eu estou passando mal e a última coisa que eu preciso é ouvir sermão.

- Então pare de agir como criança! Nem Bree que só tem 10 anos comete tamanha burrice.

Aquele era o momento que esperei para jogar em sua _cara_ que ele era tão _fodido_ quanto eu por dentro e eu até encontrei forçar para sentar na cama, mas bastou eu abrir a boca para que meu estômago me avisasse que vinha mais problema por aí. Era aquela sensação de pré-vômito que me fez correr para o banheiro do quarto e agachar em frente ao vaso sanitário. Os espamos existiam, mas nada saia de meu estômago, o que era muito pior. Querer vomitar e não ter o que colocar pra fora era horrível demais, e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de arrependimento por ter bebido aquele gole maldido de uísque. Pelo menos, eu iria sofrer sozinha o arrependimento quando escutei a porta do quarto batendo indicando que Edward tinha ido embora.

Escorreguei para o chão do banheiro e encostei minha cabeça no box de vidro, tateando até encontrar o papel higiênico para limpar minha boca lambuzada de saliva já que foi a única coisa que eu depositei no vaso. O tremor havia diminuído, contudo, eu ainda suava muito e frio, ainda estava tonta e com vontade de chorar. Poderia passar o restante do jantar naquele banheiro que ninguém iria sentir minha falta. Só que alguém entrou no quarto e eu abri os olhos assustada com a possibilidade de ser alguém me flagrando em tamanha calamidade.

No entanto, era apenas Edward de volta, com um copo de água com gelo. Ele se agachou em minha frente e verificou novamente meu pulso para saber se eu estava viva. Só fiz fechar meus olhos outra vez e respirar fundo.

- Tome goles pequenos da água para encher sua bexiga e eliminar o álcool pela urina. - ele me informou calmo, no tom de voz destinado a Bree e talvez a seus pacientes. Bem, eu era mesmo uma paciente naquele situação.

Levantei a mão meio mole para controlá-la e ele a segurou para encaixar o copo e até mesmo me ajudou a tomar o primeiro gole. Estava voltando ao normal aos poucos, dando goles pequenininhos em intervalos de minutos, e Edward continuava ali agachado em minha frente, verificando meus sinais vitais. Em algum momento, suas pernas cansaram e ele acabou sentando no chão junto comigo, afastado a menos de um metro de mim em seu banheiro não tão espaçoso.

**Pictures**** - ****Benjamin ****Franis ****Leftwich**

- Está se sentindo melhor? - ele perguntou me fazendo abrir os olhos e respirar fundo.

- Um pouco. - murmurei dando uma risada sem força. - Acho que elas tinham razão...

- Elas quem?

- As mulheres que me chamaram de irresponsável e sem coração. Sarah e sei-lá-quem.

- Uma loira com dentes brancos demais e uma baixinha sempre com um copo de suco na mão? - Edward retrucou me fazendo confirmar com a cabeça. - Duas das maiores fofoqueiras do círculo de amizade de Esme. E aquilo não é só suco...

- Elas pareciam estar bastante a par da situação toda.

- Seja lá o que elas te disseram, certamente foi uma versão distorcida e exagerada da realidade. Eu nem sei porque minha mãe ainda convive com esse tipo de mulher...

- Sabe como as pessoas em Forks me chamam? - perguntei sentindo aquela lembrança em particular surgindo em minha mente.

- Não... - Edward respondeu confuso.

- Juno. 10 anos depois, eles ainda se referem a mim como a adolescente que engravidou.

- Mas o filme só foi lançado uns seis anos depois de você engravidar...

- Pois é, e ainda assim eles só me vêem igual garota do filme que engravidou e colocou o filho para adoção.

- As pessoas de cidade pequena tendem a ser cruéis com esse tipo de situação.

- Mas esse não foi o maior dos absurdos que eu escutei.

- Você não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser... - ele comentou e eu senti incomodo em sua voz com minhas revelações.

- Uma garota de minha turma de Álgebra... - murmurei o interrompendo. - Ela comentou que havia algo bom em eu ter engravidado, mesmo que cedo demais. Ela disse que pelo menos eu teria certeza de que não morreria sozinha porque eu teria um filho. Irônico isso, não é?

- Eu entendo que você queira mostrar como fui um babaca por ter dito aquelas coisas no hospital, porque eu realmente não tinha direito de brigar com você. São suas escolhas, você quis que sua vida fosse estritamente profissional e só pensar no trabalho...

- Engraçado você tocar nesse assunto.

- Olha, eu assumo meu erro e te peço desculpas pelo o que disse.

- Agora eu entendo porque você me disse aquilo tudo. Porque você se vê em mim.

- O quê?

- Eu sei o que levou o fim de seu relacionamento com Tanya.

- Como... Quem te contou?

- Aparentemente, há muitas mulheres fofoqueiras nesse jantar que não se importam em sair comentando sobre você ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu odeio fofoca porque já fui vítima de muitas, mas dessa vez serviu para me mostrar esse seu lado que você tanto quer fingir que não existe, até mesmo me condena por ser igual a você.

- Nossas situações são totalmente diferentes, Bella.

- São? Eu só vivo para o trabalho, seu relacionamento com Tanya acabou porque você vivia para o trabalho... Existe diferença, afinal?

- Você quer brincar de "quem está menos _fodido_ na vida pessoal", é isso? - Edward retrucou enfurecido com meus comentários. Eu havia mexido em algum tipo de ferida.

- Eu não quero "brincar" de nada, Edward. Estou cansada de brincadeiras, de você só apontando meus erros sem lembrar daqueles que você mesmo já cometeu. O que me enerva nisso tudo é você não perceber que realmente já ganhou. Você ainda tem sua família presente, tem uma casa cheia de amigos em pleno feriado, você tem Bree. E eu? Não tenho _merda_ nenhuma disso!

Algo naquele homem fazia minhas guardas desabarem e eu revelava coisas que doíam assumir que sentia. Foi Edward quem abriu meus olhos para minha vida pessoal _fodida_, e naquele banheiro era ele também que me fazia gritar que estava cansada da solidão insuportável que me encontrava. Tanta segurança não significava mais nada quando alguém tinha esse poder estranho de me tornar a pessoa mais fraca do mundo.

- O mais patético disso tudo é que eu sinto inveja de você. - murmurei com o nó de lágrimas impedindo minha voz de sair com firmeza. - Me dá raiva ver que você passou pelo o que eu estou passando e mesmo assim ainda tem alguém, nem que seja seus pais. Os meus...

- Seus pais não te odeiam, você não é irresponsável como essas mulheres disseram, muito menos sem coração.

- Falou a pessoa que me chamou de sem sentimentos. - retruquei limpando algumas lágrimas teimosas que já começavam a cair.

- Verdade, eu te chamei de muitas outras coisas que você não merecia escutar, mas precisava. Às vezes nós só funcionamos depois de apanhar muito. Eu só caí na realidade da _merda_ que estava fazendo com minha vida depois de perder a mulher que eu amava. Ainda dá tempo de você consertar sua vida.

- Eu estou tão cansada disso tudo... - confessei apertando meu rosto com as duas mãos para abafar minha vontade de gritar.

- Então, esqueça. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- É um pouco difícil...

- Você consegue. - Edward disse dando o que eu poderia considerar o sorriso discreto mais cheio de compaixão já vindo dele.

Peguei outro pedacinho de papel higiênico para limpar meus olhos molhados enquanto Edward ficava em pé. Ele parou em minha frente esperando até que eu fizesse uma bolinha com o papel e jogasse na lixeira, esticando uma mão pra mim. Achei aquilo muito estranho e lancei um olhar de confusão, mas ele insistiu até que eu segurei sua mão e Edward me ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Obrigada.

- Te vejo lá embaixo. - ele disse acenando com a cabeça e me deixando sozinha no banheiro.

Não queria fazer uma cena digna de filme e ficar me encarando no espelho, perguntando o que eu havia feito de errado para minha vida chegar a aquele ponto. Edward tinha razão; eu precisava esquecer aquilo um pouco, pelo menos por aquela noite. E quando nós nos cruzamos no jardim cheio de pessoas que não faziam ideia do que aconteceu no andar superior da casa, senti que pela primeira vez não havia mais ódio entre nós dois. Não depois de descobrirmos que tínhamos mais em comum do que admitiríamos.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Escutaram a música que eu coloquei no capítulo? ESCUTEM! Porque Ben Francis Leftwich vai ser trilha-sonora de muitos outros momentos entre Bella e Dr. Gostosão, eu <em>agarantio<em>. **

**Bom carnaval pra vocês, suaslindas! E digam o que acharam desse próximo passo dado na vida de Bella...**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Então, vamos lá a mais um capítulo de BDTY. Dr. Dado não aparece, vou logo avisando, maaaaaas... Acho que as pessoas que querem saber como Bella e Edward vão lidar o fato de morarem em cidades diferentes terão algumas respostinhas. Eu sempre respondo vocês, mais cedo ou mais tarde HAHA**

**Novidades na área: Gincana de Páscoa valendo ovo de Amanhecer estará no ar dia 05/03 e espero todo mundo participando. Mais inforamções no Group (**http : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 199081246828258 /). E agora temos o tumblr de BDTY também! (backdowntoyou . tumblr . com) Já podem acessar, seguir, reblogar e mandar coisinhas para eu postar. Músicas usadas nesse capítulo já estarão lá. ****

****Acho que é só isso por enquanto. Betadinho por Line Lins, cheio de amor pra dar. Show me the love ****

* * *

><p><strong>12. <strong>

Apenas um copo de café me preparou para aquela conversa séria que Brad queria ter comigo assim que eu pisei no escritório naquela sexta-feira. Desejei muito que esse café na verdade fosse cigarro, pois a sensação de relaxamento iria ser maior, porém me contentei com a única droga que ainda poderia consumir. E lá fui eu encarar meu chefe querendo alguma coisa que já estava me deixando nervosa por antecipação. Quando Brad queria conversar "sério", coisa boa não era.

- Sente-se. - ele pediu gesticulando para a cadeira em sua frente e eu o fiz, deixando minhas mãos sobre o colo. - Eu recebi ontem uma ligação dos "chefões".

_Chefões_... então o problema era grande. Porque, quando os donos da agência ligavam para Brad, das duas, uma; cabeças iriam rolar ou teríamos uma grande campanha nos ocupando nos próximos meses. E uma vez que a grande campanha do ano tinha acabado há quase um mês, logo pensei no pior ao escutar a menção dos "chefões".

- Mas são boas notícias. - Brad me garantiu ao ver minha tensão nítida.

- Que seriam...

- A agência ganhou ainda mais notoriedade após a reeleição do Governador Cuomo e, mais do que nunca, os "chefões" concordam que é a hora certa para abrir duas filiais da empresa. E é aí que você entra.

- Eu? - retruquei, engasgando surpresa com o que escutava.

- Eles me pediram para indicar nomes para os cargos de CEO da filiais e obviamente o seu foi o primeiro que me veio à mente.

- CEO da filial? - murmurei no mesmo estado de espanto que antes, no entanto, completamente anestesiada para esboçar qualquer outra reação.

- Você é perfeita para o cargo, Bella. Ganhou mais campanhas milionárias para agência do que qualquer outro publicitário, praticamente levou a reeleição do governador sozinha, mesmo passando o último mês em um hospital. Por que não você?

- Você tem certeza de que sou a melhor indicação?

- Se não for você, quem será nesse escritório? Diga outra pessoa capacitada e confiável para comandar uma equipe nova em uma filial começando?

Realmente, não havia outro nome mais adequado para o cargo. Deixei a parte arrogante de meu cérebro dominar o restante, porque sabia que eu era a melhor daquela agência; a pessoa indicada para comandar uma filial e tocar com sabedoria um escritório com fama nacional por suas campanhas políticas bem sucedidas. Lutei tanto para chegar a aquele ponto de minha carreira, e justamente quando minha mente estava fervilhando em dúvidas sobre as escolhas que fiz em minha vida, a grande chance chegou. Exatamente na semana em que eu havia retornado de Chicago, mais confusa do que nunca.

- Não era isso que você sempre quis? - Brad chamou minha atenção após meus segundos de divagação mental. - Todos esses anos trabalhando dobrado não foi para ter um currículo que te levasse ao ponto mais alto dentro de uma empresa?

- Sim, mas isso... É grande! - respondi tentando colocar em palavras minhas dúvidas e ainda assim não ser tão transparente. - É uma filial de uma empresa.

- Eu sei. Também fiquei bastante assustado quando Josh me convidou para ser CEO dessa agência aqui em Nova York. Eu era três anos mais velho que você quando ganhei notoriedade aqui dentro, só fui chefiar uma campanha sozinho depois de seis anos trabalhando, e você já fez muito mais em 5 anos. Você merece, Bella. E sabe muito bem disso. Por isso estou lhe dando prioridade na escolha dos indicados. Será você e mais outro publicitário, que eu ainda vou analisar muito bem os números dele nos últimos 3 anos para decidir por fim.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer agora... Estou meio em choque com a notícia.

- Eles não querem uma resposta hoje, muito menos essa semana. As filiais provavelmente só serão abertas no primeiro trimestre do próximo ano e o prazo que eu te dou para aceitar é até depois do Natal. Tire seus dias de folga, pense com bastante atenção e me diga se você irá comandar ou não o escritório da "Gordon & Barry PR" em Chicago.

- Chicago? - agora sim, eu estava quase gritando.

- Eu não mencionei que uma das filiais será aberta em Chicago e a outra em Los Angeles?

- Não...

- Pois bem; você ainda poderá escolher para qual cidade ir.

A definição de "karma" passou voando em minha cabeça ao me tocar do que estava acontecendo. Eu devo ter sido muito _filha __da __puta_ em outra vida para pagar por tudo o que eu fiz nesta encarnação. E seja lá quem era responsável por cobrar essa dívida que tinha com os "céus", utilizava de crueldade para me fazer agonizar até o último minuto. Uma hora eu iria colher tudo que plantei desde muito cedo, e essa oferta de emprego em outra cidade era uma prévia de que alguma coisa pior estava por vir. Afinal, o que mais faria Chicago ser justamente uma das cidades escolhidas para ter uma filial da "Gordon & Barry PR"? Só mesmo sendo o _karma_...

Aquela cidade era a última coisa que precisava pensar, justo depois de retornar de lá no início da semana. Um jantar de Ação de Graças tão tenso quanto eu pensei que fosse ser. Novas escolhas estúpidas que me fizeram passar mal de verdade. A ajuda inesperada de quem eu achava que me queria mais morta do que tudo. Uma conversa no chão do banheiro que explicou o que cada um buscava entender. Tudo ainda estava tão vivo em minha cabeça que se transformou em uma tsunami quando novas informações chegaram devastando minha concentração naquele dia.

Minha expressão ao deixar o escritório do Brad certamente era de espanto, pois algumas pessoas me encaravam atrás de uma resposta enquanto me dirigia até minha sala. A primeira coisa que fiz foi encostar minhas testa no vidro da janela que ia do chão até o teto, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo desde que recebi a proposta. Mais do que nunca, minha cabeça estava como as ruas de Nova York lá embaixo; cheias, movimentadas, pensamentos indo e vindo rápidos como os táxis. Eu daria tudo para que as "buzinas" se calassem em meu cérebro e parassem de me deixar hiperventilando com a falta de um pensamento coerente.

O que eu faço? O que eu digo? O que eu escolho? O quê? O quê? O quê?

- Bella...

Aquela voz suave e cheia de cautela pertencia a Alice, eu já sabia disso depois de anos trabalhando juntas. Mas eu nem me dei o trabalho de olhar por cima de meu ombro quando escutei seu sapato alto batendo contra o carpete enquanto ela se aproximava. O que eu notei em seguida foi seu perfume doce que às vezes me deixava enjoada.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou inclinando a cabeça de uma forma engraçada para conseguir me encarar.

- Não. - respondi ainda com os olhos presos no exterior da janela.

- É algum tipo de dor? Quer que eu chame uma ambulância?

- Menos, Alice. Não é nada disso...

- Você estava pálida quando deixou a sala do Brad... _Oh __meu __Deus__, _você não foi demitia, certo?

- Não... - murmurei fechando meus olhos outra vez e soltando um grunhido de frustração antes de desencostar da janela. - Provavelmente, eu serei promovida.

- Promovida? - Alice gritou me fazendo sentir arrependimento na mesma hora por contá-la aquilo.

- _Shii__, _ainda não é nada oficial! - retruquei sentando em minha cadeira e desejando que ela me engolisse e me fizesse sumir dali. - Brad apenas pediu que eu pensasse sobre ser a CEO de umas das filiais que abrirão próximo ano.

- Pensar? O que você ainda tem que pensar? É o cargo dos seus sonhos!

- Não é tão simples assim, Alice. É uma filial de um dos maiores escritórios de publicidade do país. A responsabilidade é indescritível.

- Como se eleger o governador de um dos estados mais importantes fosse pouca coisa, não é? Eu pensei que você fosse ficar feliz com uma promoção desse tipo...

- Eu nem sei como me sentir, para falar a verdade. A notícia veio tão sem que eu esperasse que ainda estou em estado de choque.

- Mas quando essa sensação passar, você já sabe o que irá responder, não é? - ela quis saber mais uma vez e pela expressão de desespero que fiz, ficou bem claro que eu não fazia ideia. - Bella, eu... Por quê? Sempre pensei que você trabalhava que nem uma louca pra chegar a presidência de uma empresa ou até mesmo ter sua própria agência de publicidade.

- Pois agora, nem eu sei o que quero fazer de minha vida... - murmurei deixando minha cabeça recostada na cadeira como se estivesse cansada demais até pensar. - Eu vou ter que realmente pensar um pouco sobre isso.

- É melhor você tirar mesmo esses dias para fazer a escolha certa. Pense com calma, sem pressa. Seja lá o que você decidir, é melhor ter sido depois de analisar muito bem o assunto.

Qualquer um me daria o mesmo conselho que Alice e Brad deram; _pense __sobre __o __assunto_. Existiam várias questões por trás de um decisão como aquela, que mudaria minha vida drasticamente da noite para o dia quando eu dissesse sim ou não. Se eu rejeitasse o cargo de CEO, seria a partir daquele dia a publicitária que recusou uma oferta de crescer ainda mais em sua carreira com tão pouco tempo de formada. Pessoas matariam para estar em uma posição como a minha, em um das maiores empresas de relações públicas do país, logo seria taxada de louca ou burra. Mas se eu aceitasse... aí sim que tudo mudaria. A pressão aumentaria, assim como a responsabilidade. Não seria com o comandar uma campanha importante; seria pior. Várias pessoas estariam sob meu comando e esperando que eu tomasse a decisão certa sempre. Um milímetro fora da linha e os _chefões_ cortariam minha cabeça fora, se eu arruinasse a empresa. Era um novo escritório, uma equipe que provavelmente não conheceria, em uma nova cidade. Deixaria Nova York, minha verdadeira casa, e ter que encarar a ensolarada Los Angeles ou a cidade do vento, Chicago.

Só de pensar em Chicago, eu senti me corpo inteiro gelar. Deveria ser apenas um lugar qualquer e aquela ansiedade deveria ser apenas por causa da provável mudança de ambiente que eu sofreria, caso aceitasse o novo emprego. Não deveria estar suando frio e desejando desaparecer só porque Chicago significava muito mais para mim, nem pensando sobre o assunto com outra motivação. Mudar para lá não atingiria apenas profissionalmente, e envolver Bree e todos os Cullen naquela história era inevitável, uma vez que eu via uma oportunidade em minhas mãos; a de ficar mais próxima de Bree.

Já havia quebrado tantas vezes a promessa que fiz a Esme que nem mesmo sabia se ela ainda estava de pé. As palavras daquela mulher estavam mais vivas do que nunca em minha cabeça confusa; "você quer fazer parte da vida de Bree? Então faça da maneira certa". Aceitar um emprego em Chicago só para estar mais perto de minha filha era a maneira certa, afinal? Ou novamente, não saberia lidar com minha vida profissional e pessoal ao mesmo tempo, negligenciando uma das partes e estragando tudo? Só queria que a solução se instalasse em minha cabeça do nada e ajustasse todos os parafusos soltos.

A voz de Alice me chamava bem distante e eu abri os olhos percebendo que estava a algum tempo girando minha cadeira para esquerda e para a direita enquanto pensava sobre o assunto. Ela me encarava sem entender muito bem porque de repente eu me isolei do exterior, mas para não ser taxada de louca, levantei rapidamente e me dirigi para fora da sala.

- Já volto. - a informei sabendo que estava sendo seguida.

- Você tem uma reunião daqui a dez minutos. - Alice retrucou com seus passos apressados audíveis pelo corredor do escritório.

- Em cinco minutos estarei de volta.

Desloquei-me até a cafeteria que ficava no térreo do prédio para pegar um café forte e fazer uma ligação importante. A idéia surgiu sem que eu esperasse e parecia ser a mais sensata no momento para me ajudar com aquela escolha. Eu só precisava ter certeza de que seria bem recebida caso decidisse fazer aquela viagem de última hora.

- Bells!

A animação na voz de Charlie destruía meu coração, pois me lembrava como eu estava sendo uma péssima filha nos últimos anos, praticamente esquecendo que tinha pai e mãe para dar satisfação. Mas naquele momento eu só queria ser uma garotinha que corria para os braços dos pais e pedia um conselho sensato.

- Olá, pai.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não esperava sua ligação...

- Está tudo bem. Eu só queria saber como você e René estão.

- Bem, bem. Não está acontecendo muita coisa em nossas vidas. E com a sua, filha? Muito trabalho?

- Não muito nas últimas semanas. Estamos em transição de campanhas e é uma das épocas menos conturbadas na agência. Basicamente, só tenho reuniões para _brainstorm_.

- Mas logo você terá a folga de final de ano, não é? Vai viajar?

- Ainda não decidi. Na verdade, estava querendo saber se tem problema se eu... for... Bem, visitar vocês.

- Você quer vir para Forks?

Sua surpresa me fez querer chorar de arrependimento. Que tipo de filha era eu? Não deveria ser a melhor notícia do mundo a possibilidade de minha visita. Aquilo deveria ser algo corriqueiro em nosso relacionamento pai-filha.

- Se não tiver problema. - esclareci rapidamente. - Se vocês forem viajar, tudo bem. Eu posso ficar por aqui.

- Não haverá problema, Bells. Será maravilhoso te receber novamente. Faz tanto tempo que você não vem a Forks...

- Acho que é uma boa hora de visitar todo mundo por aí. E também tem Jacob e o bebê que eu ainda não conheci.

- Ele sempre pergunta por você quando nos encontramos.

- Faz um tempo em que não nos falamos...

- Então venha passar o Natal com a gente, Bella. Sua mãe ficará super feliz com isso.

- Eu vou, então. Dia 23 pela manhã, se possível.

- René fará uma festa de boas vindas para te receber no aeroporto.

- Não, nada de festas ou avisar a todo mundo que eu estou chegando. Não quero ser novamente o assunto de Forks.

- Tudo para te agradar, querida. Vou tentar frear sua mãe e seu surto de animação quando souber.

- Então está marcado. Eu vou passar o Natal e Ano-novo com vocês.

- Será maravilhoso te ter em casa por alguns dias, como nos velhos tempos que você nos visitava durante a faculdade... Parece que já passou tanto tempo, Bells.

- Sem crises nostálgicas, Charlie. Por favor. - brinquei para amenizar um pouco a pressão de escutar essa saudade estranha que todo mundo sentia da antiga Bella. Inclusive, eu mesma.

- Vou tentar me controlar. - ele retrucou rindo.

- Agora eu preciso ir para minha reunião. Quando organizar tudo, eu te aviso.

Estava marcado; eu voltaria para Forks depois de quase três anos sem pisar na cidadezinha com tempo chuvoso e sotaque engraçado. Encararia cada cidadão que me olhasse com curiosidade da mesma forma que fiz durante os meses que minha barriga crescia e eu era cada vez mais o assunto das rodas de conversa. Minha cabeça não abaixaria mesmo que por dentro eu tivesse vontade de pedir aos berros que eles parassem de apontar meu "erro". A Bella que eles veriam durante os feriado de final de ano seria a versão mais fria que jamais existiu dentro de mim.

**Hometown ****Glory**** - ****Adele**

Viajar no meio da noite foi uma decisão sábia para evitar aeroporto muito cheio, vôo com gente barulhenta e recepção lotada quando chegasse em Seattle. Por mais que Charlie insistisse que me pegaria quando chegasse - mesmo que fosse uma hora da manhã em Forks - ele teve que aceitar me esperar em casa já que dirigir por mais de três horas estava fora de cogitação depois do infarto que sofreu. Dessa forma, desembarquei na ante-véspera de Natal e segui para minha antiga cidade que eu, sinceramente, não senti o mínimo de saudade.

Vivi ali por 18 anos porque era obrigada. Odiava tudo em Forks, a começar pelas pessoas e mania de se meter na vida dos outros com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Quando meu primeiro dente de leite caiu, todas as amigas de René souberam na mesma tarde. Quando eu comprei meu primeiro sutiã, tive que lidar com a vendedora comentando como eu estava crescendo rápido demais e não era mais aquela menininha que brincava com suas plantas durante a primavera. Cada passo que dei foi acompanhado com atenção, não por eu ser a garota mais interessante da cidade. Todos os "forkianos" precisavam passar por pelo menos uma experiência de ser o assunto local, mas poucos viraram uma lenda viva que servia de exemplo - péssimo - para as outras gerações.

Fui a primeira adolescente grávida da Forks High School, o que não é algo impossível em uma cidade de pouco mais de 3 mil habitantes. Eu não era a única garota de 16 anos sexualmente ativa da escola, muito menos a única que deixava o namorado entrar escondido pela janela do quarto no meio da madrugada, mas cometi a burrice de ser a primeira a se descuidar com métodos anticonceptivos e ter uma filha no último ano de escola. A curiosidade foi inevitável quando notaram que minha barriga estava crescendo espantosamente ao passar dos meses, mesmo que eu usasse camisas largas para disfarçar. No sexto mês foi praticamente impossível e a confirmação veio; Bella Swan, filha do policial Charlie e da dona de casa René, estava grávida.

"Meu Deus, isso é verdade?"

"A filha de René e Charlie, é isso mesmo?"

"E o pai dessa criança? É mesmo aquele garoto moreno que anda por aí de moto e sem capacete?"

"Ouvi dizer que ela tentou fazer um aborto em casa e não deu certo..."

"Que tipo de educação os pais dessa menina a deram?"

Escutei tantos absurdos que não muito raros eram os dias em que eu terminava chorando escondido para ninguém descobrir que eu estava sendo facilmente o alvo da maldade das pessoas. Não queria ser vítima, muito menos preocupar Charlie e René com minhas crises de choro, por isso guardava toda raiva para a hora em que eu deitasse em minha cama e apertasse o travesseiro tão forte a ponto de meus braços doerem. Em momento algum fui feliz enquanto estava grávida, e eu me sentia horrível por isso. A pior pessoa do mundo já que não era capaz de amar um bebê que estava crescendo dentro de mim. Então, ao conhecer Carlisle e Esme eu tive certeza de que a adoção era a melhor solução para quem não tinha o instinto materno aflorado.

Não estava só me livrando do problema quando "dei" minha filha. Ajudei um casal que queria desesperadamente ter um filho e pude seguir minha vida o mais normal que fosse possível após o grande escândalo de 2001. A tarefa foi difícil quando, mesmo meses após ter tido o bebê, as pessoas ainda olhavam para mim e automaticamente fitavam minha barriga. As garotas da escola faziam isso sem disfarçar quando trocava de roupa após a Educação Física. Esperavam ver um cicatriz enorme da cesariana, o que não acabaram vendo já que o parto foi normal, e se assustaram com o tamanho dos meus peitos quando o leite ainda não havia secado por completo. Não dava para esperar maturidade de garotas entre 14 e 17 anos, pois nem eu era matura suficiente para lidar, caso fosse outra garota fosse a grávida no meu lugar. Mas eu não entendia, não aceitava essa curiosidade doentia e me isolava ainda mais do restante dos alunos.

As únicas amigas que eu tinha na escola acabaram se afastando porque suas mães não aceitavam que as filhinhas andassem com uma garota irresponsável como eu, ou elas mesmo eram preconceituosas suficiente para escolherem sozinha isso. Foi até melhor, pois sem distração durante as aulas, me tornei a melhor aluna do último ano e consegui minha sonhada vaga na Universidade de Nova York para Comunicação e Relações Públicas. Não tive diversão no ano sênior e meu único amigo de verdade foi Jacob, mesmo quando decidimos que nosso relacionamento não era mais o mesmo pouco antes de eu me mudar para Nova York.

Estar de volta a Forks fez todas essas lembranças me inundarem sem que eu permitisse, me deixando tão distraída e longe que eu nem percebi quando o motorista do táxi que eu contratei no aeroporto parou em frente a velha casa de meus pais. Já estava nevando quando deixamos Seattle e em Forks a nevasca piorou ainda mais, me fazendo escorregar quando subi nos degraus da entrada e tremer com meu casaco nada adequado.

- Obrigada. - agradeci ao motorista que me segurou antes que eu me estabanasse no chão.

Minha única mala foi deixada ao meu lado quando ele se despediu e eu vasculhei entre as folhas da planta que ficava ao lado da porta, encontrando a chave reserva que eles sempre deixavam ali. A casa estava escura e silenciosa, mas a porta principal rangeu fantasmagoricamente junto com as rodinhas da mala contra o piso de madeira. Um luz acendeu no andar superior e logo a imagem de René amarrando o robe de feltro surgiu descendo a escada no meio do hall.

- Bella? - ela murmurou acendendo a luz do hall e me encarando sonolenta.

- Não queria acordar vocês. - retruquei estacionando minha mala ao lado de minhas pernas.

- Eu não conseguiria dormir até você estar em casa. Seu pai que já está roncando desde às 22 horas...

- Clássico de Charlie.

- Bem vinda, querida. - René sussurrou me puxando para um abraço forte e quente, típico de uma mãe cheia de saudade da filha ingrata. - Estou tão feliz que você veio passar o Natal com a gente.

- Também estou feliz de ver vocês. - confessei com as palavras que ela adoraria escutar, mas eu não gostaria tanto assim de demonstrar.

- Está com fome? Eu guardei um pouco do jantar para você caso quisesse comer quando chegasse...

- Eu só quero dormir. São 7 horas da manhã em Nova York e meu metabolismo demorará um pouco para eu me acostumar com a diferença de horários.

- Vá dormir, então. Amanhã nós teremos muito para fazer. Seu antigo quarto está esperando limpo e arrumado por você.

Realmente, meu antigo quarto estava me esperando quando entrei na porta à esquerda do andar superior e acendi a luz. A cama de solteiro estava com duas colchas grossas caso eu sentisse muito frio durante a noite e o armário vazio acomodou minha mala enquanto, não a desfazia para me estabelecer ali durante as próximas duas semanas. Vivi tanta coisa entre aquelas paredes nos anos que morei naquela casa, tantos planos que me fizeram aguentar cada ano sonhando com o futuro que eu traçava, mas meu cansaço e o _jet __lag_ me fizeram desmaiar de sono assim que troquei minha roupa pelo pijama de inverno e me enfiei sobre as colchas para dormir por quase 10 horas sem interrupção.

A casa já cheirava a café e torradas francesas quando despertei sentindo o corpo destruído após uma viagem de cinco horas de avião e três de estrada. Meu cabelo bagunçado foi preso em um pequeno coque na nuca e eu tentei me aquecer mais um pouco com a colcha ao redor de meu corpo quando desci a escada em direção a cozinha, encontrando René lavando alguns pratos.

- Bom dia. - murmurei me dirigindo até a cafeteira para encher uma caneca com o líquido mais divino a aquela hora da manhã, seja lá que hora fosse.

- Bom dia, querida. Conseguiu descansar?

- A julgar pelas horas a mais de sono que tive sem perceber... Acho que sim.

- Seu pai foi pegar a árvore no quintal dos Watson e daqui a pouco deve chegar para nós montarmos.

- Vocês ainda não montaram a árvore? Geralmente essa casa ficava toda decorada logo no começo de Dezembro...

- Era mais divertido ter um clima natalino quando você estava aqui, mesmo na época da faculdade. Depois que ficou apenas seu pai e eu, não teve a mesma graça e nós sempre estávamos viajando nessa época que nem ligávamos mais para decoração. Mas agora que você está aqui...

- O clima natalino está de volta. - compreendi e senti meu estômago afundar de culpa. - Então, vou tomar um banho antes que Charlie chegue.

- Coma alguma coisa antes, Bella. Não aceito que seu desjejum seja apenas esse café.

- Já passou do meio-dia, mãe. - retruquei indicando o relógio no micro-ondas atrás dela. - Tecnicamente, eu estou no horário de almoço. Prometo que como quando sair do banho.

- Vamos te esperar para almoçar, ok? - porém, eu já estava subindo a escada. - Ok, Isabella?

- Ok. - gritei batendo a porta de meu quarto.

Quantas vezes aquela cena se repetiu na época que eu era uma adolescente que chegava da escola e enrolava até descer para o jantar? Mais do que nunca eu sentia as lembranças me fazendo sentir que estava oficialmente em casa.

Como eu lembrava, o chuveiro do meu banheiro demorava uma eternidade até chegar a temperatura ideal para que eu não congelasse e enquanto esperava, tentei verificar meu e-mail com a internet móvel do meu Blackberry, mas obviamente o sinal em Forks era uma porcaria e eu demorei mais tempo do que o necessário para conseguir abrir a caixa de entrada e verificar que já tinha 158 e-mails não lidos. Para abrir apenas o primeiro - que nem era importante - eu levei quase dez minutos, então eu desisti e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro deixando para outra hora.

Charlie já estava em casa com o pinheiro quando eu deixei o banho um pouco recuperada do _jet__lag_ que eu custaria a me acostumar. Meu pai me abraçou forte dizendo que estava com saudade e eu senti como a dieta que o cardiologista prescreve após o infarto estava dando resultados, já que sua barriga não estava mais tão saliente assim quando o abraçava. Quando comentei isso com ele, sua risada foi quase uma gargalhada e eu me enchi de calor, uma sensação que a algum tempo fazia falta dentro de mim. Deixaria para as ruas de Forks o disfarce da Rainha do Gelo porque dentro de minha causa eu me permitiria ser o máximo feliz ao lado de meus pais.

- Vamos almoçar, aí nós montamos a árvore, a mesa para o jantar e podemos ir até o mercado comprar as últimas coisas para preparar a ceia. - René anunciou nossos horários para a tarde toda e eu entendi de onde herdei essa organização e espírito de líder.

Até a parte de decorar a árvore foi tudo bem e até divertido com as clássicas brigas entre René e Charlie já que ele ficou sentado assistindo TV enquanto nós duas arrumávamos a árvores de quase dois metros. Mas quando pegamos nossos casacos e deixamos a casa para ir até o supermercado, comecei a me sentir ansiosa com a possibilidade de ser alvo dos olhares. Depois de tanto tempo sem retornar a Forks, as pessoas gostariam de saber que fim eu levei, se era bem sucedida mesmo, como provavelmente René se vangloriava ou se eu virei uma vagabunda alcoólatra como muitos imaginaram. A questão do momento seria; a cidade grande tinha engolido a garotinha do interior?

Para minha sorte, poucas pessoas se arriscaram no supermercado na véspera do Natal e as tais estavam mais interessadas em procurar o peru ideal para mais tarde, me permitindo andar em paz com René pelos corredores. Ela falava sem parar sobre o molho de amora que tinha aprendido no Food Network, que Paula Deen havia garantindo que ficava delicioso com o peru recheado com farofa de nozes e servido com uma taça de vinho Pinot Noir, informações que não me interessavam muito e eu só fingia escutar. Aproveite para comprar alguns itens de higiene pessoal, recordando rapidamente sobre o fatídico dia em que contei que estava grávida. Pelo jeito, minha ida a Forks seria repleta de lembranças.

- Absorvente, absorvente... - murmurei para mim mesma vasculhando a prateleira.

- Esse aqui? - René retrucou pegando o único pacotinho da marca que eu geralmente usava.

- Esse mesmo.

- Ainda lembro a sua marca favorita... - ela comentou meio saudosa.

- Um pouco estranho, não é mãe? - ri baixo jogando o pacotinho no carrinho.

- Sua menstruação vai chegar por esses dias?

- Espero que sim, pois estou atrasada quase dois meses...

- Você não está menstruando? - ela perguntou ligeiramente espantada.

- Por causa da cirurgia, mãe. - a informei rolando os olhos e bufando baixo. - Não estou grávida, pode relaxar. Deve ser alguma reação a anestesia, sei lá...

- Entendi, entendi... Só fiquei assim, surpresa porque... Você sabe...

- Posso te garantir que não há a mínima chance de que eu esteja grávida.

- Então... Nenhum namorado? Só pra saber...

- Sem namorados, René. - respondi começando a ficar irritada com aquele papo que ela insistia em ter sempre que nos encontrávamos. - Só estou focando em minha...

- Carreira, já sei. - ela me completou. - Você sempre me diz isso.

- Porque é a verdade. Tenho muita coisa em jogo para me distrair com relacionamentos.

- Sabendo equilibrar as coisas, dá para conciliar carreira com vida pessoal...

- Não no meu ramo.

- Mas...

- Mãe, podemos parar de falar sobre isso? Por favor...

- Tudo bem, não falo mais sobre isso. Vamos continuar com as compras.

Tive uma folga de René quando ela pediu que eu pegasse algumas cebolas enquanto ela escolhia o peru que não podia ser muito grande para não haver sobra nem muito pequeno a ponto de um frango inteiro poder substituí-lo. Na área destinada para legumes, verduras e frutas eu encontrei - ou melhor, reencontrei - uma das poucas pessoas que gostaria de ver em Forks. Leah estava distraída arrumando alguns sacos de frutas em seu carrinho quando eu me aproximei verdadeiramente contente em encontrá-la por acaso ali.

- Bella! - ela gritou surpresa quando me viu chegando e me abraçou forte. - Não sabia que você estava na cidade.

- Decisão de última hora. Não esperava te encontrar por aqui.

- E eu realmente não pretendia passar minha tarde comprando o que mamãe esqueceu para o jantar.

- E Jacob? Como ele está?

- _Deus_, ele ficará tão feliz de saber que você está aqui! E tão bravo quando souber que você veio sem avisá-lo.

- Foi realmente de última hora, não deu tempo para avisar a ninguém.

- Vá jantar lá em casa amanhã! Assim você finalmente conhece o Seth e revê o Jake.

- Não quero te dar esse trabalho todo de cozinhar no Natal...

- Pedimos uma pizza, então. Mas você já está convidada para pelo menos passar lá para ver o Seth.

- Eu vou, prometo. Amanhã a noite.

- Foi realmente bom te ver outra vez, Bella. - ela murmurou me dando outro abraço.

- Também gostei de te ver.

- Agora, preciso correr para voltar para Quielute a tempo de mamãe preparar a ceia. Te vejo amanhã, não esqueça!

Mesmo sabendo que Jacob e eu namoramos por dois anos e tivemos uma filha juntos, Leah nunca me tratou como "a ex". Eu sempre fui a amiga de infância de Jacob, que o conhecia desde muito novos e crescemos juntos. Tanto que foi por minha causa que eles começaram a namorar no final do último ano, quando Leah se mudou para a reserva Quielute e não conhecia ninguém por perto. Ela era também alguém que eu conseguia considerar uma amiga em minha cidade natal.

René se virou sozinha para fazer o jantar já que meu talento na cozinha era nulo e ela não aceitava ninguém se metendo em suas receitas loucas. Então, sentei na sala junto com Charlie para assistir qualquer coisa passando na TV enquanto a ceia não ficava pronta, sem contar que nós não fazíamos a troca de presentes à meia-noite. A lareira acesa me aquecia junto com o chá de camomila que preparei e eu me sentia bem por estar com meus pais na véspera do Natal, algo que eu não fazia há tanto tempo. Nem mesmo lembrava a última vez que nós três passamos uma noite juntos como na época que eu ainda morava em Forks.

- Alguma novidade no trabalho? - Charlie me perguntou tirando minha atenção da TV.

Tentei ao máximo não pensar sobre a proposta que Brad me fez, mas volta e meia alguma coisa me fazia lembrar que logo eu teria que dar uma respota sobre meu futuro na agência. E agora, Charlie me perguntando se havia alguma novidade, só me fez ficar ainda mais ansiosa e confusa, suplicando para que alguém me ajudasse a resolver essa situação. Só que dessa vez não iria sofrer sozinha...

- Eu recebi uma proposta para ser a CEO da filial da agência. - respondi calmamente, como se contasse que minha sala havia ganhado novas cortinas.

- CEO? - ele retrucou confuso.

- Diretor executivo. Eles vão abrir duas filiais no próximo ano e Brad me indicou pra dirigir uma delas, caso eu aceite.

- E você ainda não aceitou? - Charlie me olhou sem entender o que me fazia ainda não ter aceitado.

- É um cargo muito importante pra ser aceito dessa forma, sem pensar. Além do mais, eu teria que me mudar de Nova York para Los Angeles ou Chicago.

- Você não trabalhou todos esses anos praticamente sem férias para poder chegar a essa posição na empresa? - ele me perguntou deixando completamente de lado a TV.

- Sim, só que...

- Se você não fosse a melhor, não teria recebido esse convite e eles não teriam te dado esse tempo para pensar. Todo mundo sabe que você irá aceitar esse cargo porque você é a publicitária mais dedicada que eu conheço.

- Eu sou a única publicitária que você conhece, pai. - comentei rindo sem vontade.

- E é a melhor. Eu sempre soube que você seria grande na profissão que escolhesse porque desde cedo você demonstra essa força de vontade para conseguir as coisas. Sua mãe chama isso de "gênio forte", mas eu chamo de "determinação". Uma qualidade essencial para alguém que comandará uma empresa.

- É só que... É muita pressão, de todos os lados.

- Eu imagino, Bells. Mas eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que essa relutância toda é natural de quem enfrentará tantas mudanças em pouco tempo. Você achava que Nova York iria te engolir viva e olhe pra você agora; uma mulher da cidade grande.

- Eu só quero fazer a escolha certa para minha vida.

- Você fará, eu sei disso. - ele sorriu ficando de pé e beijando o topo de minha cabeça. - Aceita alguma coisa para beber? Acho que tem vinho na geladeira...

- Ainda não posso beber nada alcóolico.

- Bem vinda ao time dos proibidos de beber por ordem médica, e vou logo te dizendo que é um saco!

Fazia tantos anos que eu não dirigia que demorei alguns minutos para relembrar como passar a marcha e a ter controle do carro de Charlie, que peguei emprestado no dia de Natal para visitar Jacob. Ele me acordou naquela manhã gelada com uma ligação para, primeiro, brigar comigo por ter ido a Forks sem avisá-lo e, segundo, confirmar se eu iria mesmo jantar com ele e Leah naquela noite. Queria tanto revê-lo depois de tanto tempo e finalmente conhecer Seth que enfreite os trinta minutos de estrada escorregadia até chegar na reserva Quielute como nos velhos tempos.

Mas dessa vez eu não o encontraria enfornado na garagem mexendo em sua moto velha. Jacob agora morava em uma casa modéstia perto da praia de La Push, com jardim coberto de neve e sua caminhonete estacionada na entrada, tão adulto e responsável. Era estranho porque eu sempre o veria como o garoto de rabo de cavalo que se sujava de graxa e faltava aula pra ficar pulando do penhasco no mar com os amigos.

Foi ele que me atendeu quando toquei a campainha no final daquela tarde e seu abraço era tão forte e cheio de saudade que eu tive uma crise de risos por causa da falta de controle que ele tinha. Jacob sempre me machucava quando me abraçava porque não tinha noção de sua força ou da fragilidade dos outros, sendo efusivo demais às vezes. Mas até disso eu estava com saudade; de ser esmagada por meu melhor amigo.

- Entre antes que você congele. - ele disse me puxando para o interior da casa. - Leah! Bella chegou!

- Vejo que abandonou de vez o cabelo grande. - comentei curtindo seu novo visual.

- Há mais de dois anos.

- Pois faz mais de dois anos que eu não te vejo, esqueceu?

- Porque você é a "Senhora Ocupada" que nunca tem tempo para visitar os pobres mortais de Forks.

- Você sabe que eu odeio essa cidade.

- Sempre soube. - ele riu alto me ajudando a tirar o casaco.

Leah nos encontrou ainda no hall da casa segurando um bebê adorável nos braços. Eu já conhecia Seth por fotos, já que Jacob sempre me mandava algumas para que eu o acompanhasse crescendo, mas ele conseguia ser ainda mais lindo ao vivo, com seu cabelo preto super liso caído na testa e os olhos apertados iguais ao do pai. Notar como ele e Bree tinham os mesmo olhos era estranho demais porque na minha cabeça eles não eram irmãos. Bree era filha dos Cullen e Seth filho de Jacob com Leah, então não deveria haver uma ligação entre os dois. Mas os traços iguais estavam ali em minha frente e eu não poderia negar.

- Ele é sua cara. - comentei segurando a mãozinha do Seth e o assistindo rir com poucos dentes pra mim.

- Puxou meu charme com as mulheres, eu sei.

- Modestia passou longe desse aí. - Leah comentou revirando os olhos para o marido e recebendo um beijo rápido dele. - Espero que esteja com fome porque Jacob comprou três pizzas gigantes só para nós três.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu estou bastante faminta.

- Então vamos logo comer que essas pizza do Ben's ficam horríveis quando esfriam.

Foi um jantar como nos velhos tempos, quando nos reuníamos na cozinha da casa de Jacob e ficávamos horas conversando sobre as pessoas da cidade e comento pizza. Eles falavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos e eu me permitir curtir um pouco as fofocas sem me sentir ferindo ninguém como aconteceu quando falavam sobre minha vida. Eu estava apenas me atualizando depois de tanto tempo fora e aproveitando meus amigos e o filhinho super fofo que eles tiveram juntos, que em certo momento do jantar veio para meu colo.

- Você leva jeito com crianças. - Leah comentou me assistindo balançar Seth em meu colo e escutando sua risada.

- Bella? - Jacob retrucou dando uma gargalhada.

- Não use como referência a Bella de dez anos atrás. As pessoas mudam.

- Mas eu ainda não sei lidar direito com crianças. Elas que geralmente sabem lidar comigo. - brinquei deixando que Seth babasse minha mão.

- Você daria uma ótima mã... - mas ela parou quando percebeu o que estava dizendo. - Desculpa, não queria dizer isso dessa forma...

- Está tudo bem, Leah. Eu _daria_, mas não dei.

- Eu vou lá fora fumar. - Jacob anunciou deixando os pratos sujos dentro da pia. - Bella?

- Não estou fumando, mas te acompanho.

Deixei Seth no colo de Leah e o acompanhei até a varanda da casa, sentando ao seu lado no banco de mandeira. Jacob não disse nada até que acendeu o cigarro e tragou sem pressa, me fazendo salivar por um. Porém, eu ainda tinha um mês até ser liberada para voltar a beber e fumar, algo que eu estava contando os dias para acontecer.

**Jesus ****Jesus**** - ****Noah ****Gundersen**

- Desculpe pelo comentário de Leah...

- Tudo bem, sério. E ela não disse nenhuma mentira.

- Mas eu sei como você não gosta de falar sobre isso.

- Jake, relaxa. Uma hora eu tenho que me acostumar com esse assunto.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa, então. Alguma novidade?

- Bom, eu vou me mudar para Chicago em alguns meses. - anunciei sentindo pela primeira vez o peso da decisão que eu já tomara.

- O quê? - ele gritou me encarando incrédulo. - Como assim?

- Fui convidada para dirigir a filial da minha agência e uma das sedes será em Chicago, então... Eu vou me mudar.

- Para Chicago?

- Isso.

- Chicago... A mesma cidade em que Bree vive.

- E daí?

- _E __daí_? Então você quer me dizer que não levou em conta esse fato quando decidiu aceitar o cargo em Chicago?

- Eu não escolhi Chicago por causa de Bree. Era Chicago ou LA, e sinceramente eu não me vejo andando na mesma calçada que alguma celebridade e 20 paparazzis a seguindo.

- Seja sincera comigo; você pensou em Bree e nessa situação toda quando decidiu, não foi?

- Um pouco... - confessei para a única pessoa que merecia aquela confissão. - Como eu não iria considerar tudo isso quando soube da promoção? Eu vou estar na mesma cidade que ela, não dá pra não pensar nisso. Mas estou tentando não pensar _só_ nisso.

- Eu sei, só que vai ser estranho quando os Cullen souberem que você vai se mudar pra lá.

- Eles não precisam saber.

- Bella, pare de se enganar dessa forma. Vai ser impossível eles não descobrirem que você morará na mesma cidade que eles. Chicago não é tão grande assim para vocês nunca se esbarrarem.

- Eu só não quero que eles achem que eu estou me mudando pra lá pra roubar Bree, sei lá. Porque minha intenção não é essa, nunca foi. Vai ser importante para minha carreira, o que eu lutei tanto para conquistar, só que infelizmente tem uma ligação com essa história toda com Bree e os Cullen.

- Vai ser um baque quando descobrirem, principalmente Esme pelo o que você me contou...

- Bem capaz de ela dar um festa de boas vindas pra mim. - comentei sarcasticamente já imaginando sua reação quando soubesse.

- Pelo menos será uma oportunidade de você mostrar que não vai brincar mais em relação a Bree.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você vai para Chicago e isso significa que você estará presente na vida de Bree, que não irá sumir da noite pro dia. Isso é bom... não é?

- Não sei...

- Quando você vai parar de negar que não tem mais volta e Bree faz parte de sua vida agora?

- Eu não quero mais pensar sobre isso, sobre como essa garotinha me afeta de uma forma bizarra. Ela não deveria significar nada, mas agora parece ser tudo, a ponto de ser um dos motivos que me fizeram aceitar esse maldito emprego em Chicago.

- Ela é sua filha, Bella. Claro que irá significar algo pra você. Eu nem a conheço, mas ela significa algo pra mim. Não dá pra fingir que ela nasceu por nossa causa.

- Mas não deveria ser assim. Ela não deveria fazer parte de nossa vida porque nós não a queríamos. Por dez anos tudo foi como eu programei e agora está desabando sem que possa fazer nada para manter minha estrutura em pé.

- Eu só acho que você deveria parar de lutar contra isso e simplesmente aceitar.

- Não dá pra simplesmente chegar e falar "olha, eu quero ter meus direitos de mãe sobre Bree" quando eu quis não ter nada disto.

- Seja a "moça" que doou parte do pâncreas pra ela, então. Não estou te dizendo pra ser maternal da noite pro dia, mas eu te conheço o suficiente pra perceber que você já está envolvida demais com ela.

- É impossível não se apegar a Bree.

- Então, ela também puxou o meu charme assim como o Seth. - Jacob brincou relaxando um pouco o clima entre nós dois depois daquela conversa.

- Assim como puxou seus olhos. Seth parece com ela.

- Deve ter sido estranho conhecê-lo e perceber isso, não é?

- Um pouco.

- Eu sempre tive vontade de saber como ela ficou. Nunca te falei isso durante esses anos, mas já pensei inúmeras vezes em entrar em contato com os Cullen só para saber como ela estava.

- Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para já ter imaginado isso.

- Mas certas coisas acontecem de uma forma que nós não podemos fazer nada, não é? - ele comentou dando um tapa em meu joelho e jogando a bituca de cigarro para o gramado. - E agora eu terei que viajar até Chicago para te visitar.

- Você já me enrolou tanto desde que eu me mudei pra Nova York, que nem acredito mais nessas promessas.

- Ainda bem que você não cria falsas esperanças em relação a mim.

Fomos interrompidos por Leah chegando na varanda com Seth nos braços, ambos usando casacos para se protegerem do frio doloroso que estava fazendo. Jacob pegou Seth no colo e brincou com o filho de morder sua barriga, arrancando risadas tão altas dele, o único barulho ouvido naquela parte mais silenciosa da reserva. O garoto de 17 anos que foi meu namorado havia desaparecido de vez e dado lugar ao pai incrivelmente louco pelo filho. Talvez Jacob pudesse ter sido um grande pai para Bree se nós tivéssemos ficado com ela, mas eu sabia que não poderia, que não era algo que queria fazer. Agora ele tinha a chance de aflorar seu lado paterno na hora certa, com a companheira certa que o entendia.

Porém, ele sempre seria meu melhor amigo, quem eu conhecia tão bem a ponto de não precisar trocar nenhuma palavra para saber se ele estava chateada e precisando conversar. E ele também me conhecia bem o suficiente para ser a pessoa que precisava ver e tomar decisões importantes. Foi assim há dez anos e aconteceu novamente naquela noite de Natal em que eu dei mais um passo importante para mudar drasticamente minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Em virtude da gincana, não haverá preview novamente pra quem deixar review. Segunda vocês saberão por que :D <strong>


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Quem reclamar que demorou muito vai levar tapa... BRINKS! Eu sei que você sofrem esperando pra saber o que irá acontecer nos próximos capítulos, mas com o decorrer da história fica mais complicado escrever qualquer coisa sem pensar muito em cada passo que darei. Quem preza por qualidade ao invés de quantidade de capítulos vai entender. **

**Mas vamos parar de enrolar e ir ler logo. Bellinha está oficialmente em Chicago, mas sem Dr. Dado nesse capítulo. BUUUUT, no próximo vai ter overdose dele \o/ **

** Show me the love! **

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

Minha mesa do escritório agora se resumia a duas caixas cheias de objetos variados, totalmente bagunçados. Apesar de ter tido bastante tempo para organizar tudo até o último dia, protelei o máximo que pude o empacotamento de meus pertences e me encontrei fazendo apenas aquilo no meu último expediente na agência de Nova York. No dia seguinte, eu não iria mais encontrar Mike me esperando na entrada do meu prédio para irmos até o lado Norte da cidade, muito menos olharia através da janela do 22º andar para os carros pequenininhos na avenida. Minha vida estava de mudança para a Cidade do Vento e ia resumida dentro de duas caixas cheias.

Entre papéis, livros, portifólios e documentos importantes, estava retirando de vez a minha vida profissional daquele escritório e durante todo o mês após o anúncio oficial sobre as filiais e seus respectivos CEO, as pessoas se dirigiam a mim com aquele tom de despedida. Desde o porteiro do prédio que me cumprimentava todos os dias como se fosse o último, até meus colegas de trabalho, todos tinham uma atmosfera de luto meio bizarra. Era como se logo eu fosse morrer e ninguém mais me veria, sendo que eu retornaria a Nova York caso fosse preciso para alguma reunião presencial ou nos falaríamos por e-mails. Poderia muito bem mandar todos à merda e exigir que eles mudassem de atitude antes que eu me irritasse ainda mais, porém, respeitei aquela forma esquisita de cada um para lidar com as mudanças em 2012.

Permiti-me até mesmo frequentar os eventos sociais de despedida que meus colegas organizaram durante meus últimos dois meses em Nova York. No dia que Brad fez a reunião com todo mundo para informar que eu iria ser a CEO da filial em Chicago - e Matthew seria o CEO da filial em Los Angeles - pensei em recusar o convite de última hora para alguns drinks em comemoração, mas não queria ir para casa e encarar o teto do meu quarto esperando que a ansiedade que veio com a decisão desaparecesse. Por dois meses, conseguiria ser sociável e compensar os 4 anos em que eu fui a Senhorita Trabalho, e quem sabe conheceria melhor as pessoas com quem eu convivi tanto tempo se saber de verdade quem eram. E com o primeiro _happy __hour_ com os colegas, os convites não pararam de chegar e os "sim" se tornaram mais frequentes. Pela primeira vez em anos eu estava vivendo fora da minha bolha profissional.

Eu ainda não podia beber por conta da restrição médica e os quase cinco meses sem cigarro já estavam me deixando menos necessitada de nicotina, porém não foi um sacrifício tão grande assim passar algumas horas em um bar com música alta e pessoas bebendo. Sempre tinha alguém que me acompanhava na água mineral ou no suco, e nem sempre a maioria do grupo deixava o local bêbados demais para lembrar qualquer coisa. Muitos eram casados e seus companheiros não iriam ficar nem um pouco contentes caso eles extrapolassem na bebida, e esse era um dos fatos que acabei descobrindo. Até mesmo o noivo de Alice eu conheci naquele meio tempo, ficando feliz por minha assistente ter alguém que era nitidamente louco por ela como Jasper mostrou em nosso encontro.

Mas, mostrei muito pouco sobre mim mesma para essas pessoas que estava conhecendo como se fosse a primeira vez. Tentaram tirar alguns tijolinhos para abalar a estrutura do muro que insisti em erguer entre o mundo e eu durante esse anos, mas não queria deixar que as impressões que eu deixaria quando fosse embora tivessem qualquer relação com a imagem que eles construiriam, caso eu revelasse aspectos que ninguém imaginava. Desviei de perguntas cheias de curiosidades, menti alguma vezes, e no final eu ainda era a Bella super profissional que trabalhou demais até chegar a aquela promoção. Na agência de Nova York, eles só iriam me conhecer daquela forma e era melhor do que revelar o lado solitários e frustrado que estavam aflorando aos poucos.

Não vou negar que sentiria falta do cotidiano no escritório de Nova York, a dinâmica criada com aquela equipe que já trabalhava em conjuto muito antes de eu começar lá e me agregou ao grupo. Tal sintonia nos levou a vitória inúmeras vezes, ao patamar das agências de publicidade referência no país, e consequentemente consegui uma promoção invejável, só que não houve inveja ou qualquer tipo de tensão. Dava para perceber que ele estavam verdadeiramente felizes por mim, o que me deixava me odiando por pensar; e se não fosse eu? E se outra pessoa tivesse recebido a promoção em meu lugar? Eu estaria feliz por ele? As chances de eu ser a amargurada invejosa da história eram bastantes grandes, devo admitir.

A única foto que havia no escritório era do prêmio que a agência levou há dois anos por uma campanha que eu dirigi e foi eleita a melhor do ano. Lá estava a minha imagem, toda sorridente em um vestido caro, ao lado do Brad e do presidente da associação americana de propagandas. Pensei que aquele havia sido o grande momento de minha carreira, no entanto agora eu estava pronta para dirigir uma filial em outra cidade, com pessoas desconhecidas e muito mais pressão para aguentar. De agora em diante, minha carreira estava começando de verdade e aquela foto representaria todo o caminho que tive que percorrer até chegar ao topo.

Alice me encontrou analisando esse porta-retrato quando bateu duas vezes em minha porta entreaberta para chamar minha atenção. O expediente acabaria em menos de 1 hora e muito pouco fiz naquele último dia, mesmo que insistisse em procurar qualquer coisa, até mesmo algo que não fosse meu trabalho. Mas todo mundo estava disposto a me deixar livre para me despedir corretamente.

- Tudo organizado? - ela perguntou se aproximando de minha mesa.

- Acho que sim... - respondi deixando a foto dentro da caixa. - Só falta eu entregar os cartões da empresa e eu estarei oficialmente transferida.

- Tem planos para mais tarde?

- Como assim?

- Depois daqui... Vai sair para algum lugar?

- Provavelmente, não. Preciso terminar os últimos detalhes de minhas malas e a equipe de mudança vai chegar cedo, então... Sem planos.

- Você pode vir comigo um minutinho?

- Para onde? - perguntei desconfiada, mas ainda assim levantei e a segui para fora da sala.

- Confie em mim só pra variar, pode ser?

Eu não conhecia Alice tão bem assim para conseguir desvendar suas intenções por trás daquele sorriso, só que sabia que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa antes de eu ir embora. Talvez uma visita a sala de conferência para uma apresentação de PowerPoint mostrando todas as campanhas que eu já fiz na empresa, ou algo do tipo. Mas ao invés de seguirmos pela direita no corredor, ela virou a esquerda e entrou na copa da agência onde, geralmente, não havia nada além do micro-ondas, geladeira e mesa com algumas cadeiras. Porém, naquele começo de noite, todas as pessoas que trabalhavam na agência estavam espremidas na pequena salinha e gritaram "Surpresa!" quando eu entrei.

- O que é isso? - perguntei, realmente surpreendida.

- Uma festinha de despedida pra você. - Alice explicou me puxando para entrar de vez na no pequeno ambiente. - Ou você pensou que não iríamos fazer nada em sua homenagem?

- Eu não pensei em nada, para falar a verdade. Estou realmente... surpresa.

- Então o plano deu certo. - Brad comentou se aproximando de mim com uma garrafa de champagne. - Pronta para um brinde?

- Só uma taça, por favor. Ainda não posso beber tanto assim.

Na verdade, eram duas garrafas de champagne prontas para encher todas as taças das 20 pessoas reunidas naquele cubículo. Entre funcionários da limpeza, publicitários, assistentes e secretárias, todos estavam ali para se despedir de mim e desejar boa sorte nessa nova etapa, pelo o que eu pude perceber com a faixa presa na parede. Era totalmente estranho porque muitos eu mal dava bom dia quando cruzava no corredor, e alguns até mesmo fiz chorar durante alguma situação de extremo estresse em meio a uma campanha. O que eles queriam ali, então? Comemorar que a _megera_ estava indo embora e logo eles poderiam trabalhar em paz? Só que os sorrisos sinceros que eu recebia me dizia o contrário então, eu estava mais confusa do que nunca.

- Claro que eu vou dizer algumas palavras antes de vocês começarem a encher a cara. - Brad disse fazendo todo mundo rir. - Eu fui responsável pela contratação de Bella quando ela veio com um currículo exemplar e uma segurança que eu não esperava em uma recém-formada. Você lembra o que me disse quando perguntei por que você queria trabalhar aqui na agência?

- "Eu quero ser a melhor e aqui eu sei que irei conseguir". - murmurei, revivendo aquela cena de quatro anos atrás.

- Eu soube desde aquele momento que você seria a melhor, Bella. E hoje foi seu último dia aqui em Nova York. Amanhã será seu primeiro dia em Chicago, como CEO da filial, e quando uma garota de 22 anos bater em sua porta dizendo que será a melhor se você der a oportunidade que ela espera, acredite. Pois eu tive fé em você e não me arrependo nem um pouco. À Bella.

- À Bella. - as outra vozes repetiram erguendo suas taças e brindando.

Tentei ao máximo controlar minhas lágrimas e estava conseguindo até o momento que Brad me fez relembrar quem eu era aos 22 anos. Cheia de sonhos, exalando força de vontade por todos os poros, louca para colocar em prática tudo que eu aprendi na faculdade e nos estágios. Eu já havia traçado todo o caminho que eu iria percorrer nos próximos anos como publicitária em Nova York, alcançando algumas metas que me propus a atingir, outras sendo deixada de lado. Como minha vida pessoal, por exemplo. A Bella de 22 anos ainda acreditava que era possível assimilar carreira com relacionamentos, amigos, o que na prática era bem diferente. Contudo, minhas lágrimas não eram de arrependimento, muito menos de saudade. Era pelo simples fatos de saber que alguém tinha fé em mim em pelo menos uma área em minha vida.

- Obrigada, Brad. - disse o abraçando forte após o brinde. - Por tudo.

- Continue sendo a melhor que eu já me sentirei gratificado. Daqui a pouco Chicago ficará pequena demais pra você.

- Mas eu vou ficar lá por um bom tempo.

- Vamos sentir sua falta por aqui.

- Eu não vou desaparecer do mapa. Vocês ainda vão ouvir falar muito de mim nas vídeo-conferências e e-mails diários que mandarei. Vai ser pior do que se eu estivesse por aqui.

- Espero realmente que você não suma.

Ele brindou novamente em minha taça ainda cheia e nós tomamos um gole ao mesmo tempo. Já fazia alguns dias que havia sido liberada pelo endocrinologista para beber, mas até então minha única experiência com bebida depois da cirurgia foi um tanto trágica para eu não querer beber tão cedo. Porém, era uma ocasião que me permitia tomar um gole de champagne sem passar mal ou sentir que estava morrendo lentamente, e logo eu voltei a beber água enquanto conversava com as outras pessoas, cheias de abraços e desejos de sucesso.

A festinha de despedida parecia não ter hora para acabar e nem os seguranças do prédio se importaram quando o horário de acionar o alarme chegou e ainda estávamos conversando, bebendo e comendo os _petit __fours_ que alguém tinha encomendado para a ocasião. Conversei com cada pessoa por vários minutos, escutando todos me desejarem o melhor nessa nova jornada e pedindo que eu desse notícias sempre que possível. Sabia que era um pouco difícil manter contato com todo mundo quando me mudasse. Era complicado uma vez que cada um deles seguiria seu caminho e continuariam com suas vidinhas em Nova York. Embora, tenha que admitir que pela primeira vez gostaria de ter na vida alguém para ligar e dizer como andava tudo, contar as novidades. Queria pelo menos uma pessoa dentro daquela sala na minha lista de contatos, alguém para ligar e passar algumas horas conversando sem que o assunto fosse trabalho.

Eu tinha uma breve idéia de quem seria essa pessoa quando arrastei o máximo até ter minha conversa de despedida com Alice. Enquanto conversava com as outras pessoas, ela se ocupava providenciando o necessário para a festa continuar acontecendo, me fazendo perceber que foi ela a responsável por organizar aquilo tudo pra mim. Mesmo depois de todos os gritos e de todos os finais de semana que eu a fiz trabalhar, ela ainda fazia uma demonstração de carinho como aquela. Alice era sem dúvida o mais próximo de uma amiga que eu tive naquele escritório, certa vez até mesmo ficando no hospital comigo quando eu tive uma crise de estafa, portanto, ela merecia alguns minutos a mais que os outros naquele momento de adeus.

Encontrei-a recolhendo alguns copos sujos para jogar no lixo e ri com seu jeito sempre organizado demais, muitas vezes chegando até a ser irritante quando se preocupava mais em ordenar os documentos por datas do que prestar a atenção no que eu falava.

- Eu sabia que você iria passar a festa toda arrumando a bagunça. - comentei parando encostada no balcão da pia e a observando amarrar o saco de lixo.

- Prometi ao Brad que a copa ficaria tão limpa quanto antes da festa. - ela retrucou começando a empilhar os pratinhos sujos para lavar depois.

- Então, você que organizou isso tudo?

- Achei que você merecia saber que todo mundo está torcendo por você lá em Chicago. E que iremos sentir sua falta aqui.

- Algumas pessoas estão adorando o fato de que eu estou me mudando. - comentei dando uma risada sem vontade. - A estressada está indo embora...

- Quem não está feliz por você não está aqui nessa despedida. Ou seja; todo mundo nesse escritório vai sentir sua falta.

- Obrigada...

- Afinal, quem irá forçar esses preguiçosos a trabalhar até chegar ao resultado final? - Alice disse com seu espírito animado, me fazendo rir de verdade dessa vez.

- Tem certeza de que você não que ir comigo para Chicago? Vou mais do que nunca precisar de alguém me ajudando a manter a sanidade durante o trabalho.

- É uma oportunidade incrível, mas minha vida é aqui em Nova York com Jasper. Não são mais "meus" planos para o futuro, são os "nossos" planos, entende?

- Entendo.

Na minha antiga cabeça, aquilo não seria facilmente iria achar um absurdo alguém preferir priorizar a vida amorosa diante de uma oportunidade profissional daquelas. Agora, compreendia o que levou Alice a preferir ficar em Nova York para ter sua vida com seu noivo ao invés de largar tudo e me seguir para Chicago. Ela tinha tudo que uma garota de pouco mais de vinte e quatro anos poderia desejar; um emprego fixo, a família por perto, alguém que a amava. Eu não tinha quase nada disso, por isso mudar de cidade e de pessoas era a minha escolha perfeita.

- Mas eu vou sempre te manter atualizada sobre o que acontece por aqui. - ela me garantiu.

- E provavelmente René ainda te ligará muito para saber como eu estou.

- Eu adoro sua mãe.

- Ela também te adora. Às vezes eu acho que ela quer te adotar...

- Não seja boba, Bella. Ela já tem uma filha incrível.

- Eu não sou mais sua chefe, Alice. Não precisa continuar me enchendo de elogios.

- Eu não falo isso para puxar seu saco, nunca fiz isso. Você é realmente um exemplo de profissional, alguém que um dia eu quero ser nem que seja 50% do que você é aos 26 anos.

- Eu te odeio, Alice... - murmurei sentindo minha garganta completamente retorcida com as lágrimas que já encharcavam meus olhos e sua expressão de confusão me fez rir. - Por estar me fazendo chorar nesse momento.

- Oh Bella, desculpa... - Alice retrucou deixando os pratos de lado e me abraçando forte.

Em quatro anos, poucos abraços foram trocados entre nós duas. Em ocasiões especiais, como aniversários, notícias importantes ou campanhas vencedoras, nós permitíamos um pouco de carinho entre chefe e assistente, porém, nunca foi tão sincero como em minha festa de despedida em que esquecemos os outros ao nosso redor e ficamos abraçadas e com lágrimas caindo nas faces. Eu queria arrastar Alice para Chicago e continuar a tendo em minha vida, me puxando de volta a realidade quando eu estava surtada demais com o trabalho, mas infelizmente nem todo mundo dava mais valor a carreira do que ao amor, como eu costumava fazer.

Só me restou terminar a noite com olhos inchados de tanto chorar depois de abraçar Alice e receber mais abraços de despedida. A festa foi estendida até não ser mais possível e eu fui uma das últimas a deixar o prédio, carregando minhas duas caixas com a ajuda de Brad. Mike já me esperava na entrada e colocou as caixas no porta-malas enquanto eu dava o último abraço em meu ex-chefe, escutando outra vez que iria "segurar Chicago pelas bolas", como ele já havia me dito durante minha última semana.

- Eu realmente espero que você apareça na festa de inauguração do escritório. - fiz questão de lembrá-lo sobre aquela promessa.

- Tentarei ao máximo, mas sem você aqui vai ser difícil ter tudo sobre controle para que eu faça essa viagem.

- Pára de me enrolar puxando meu saco, Brad! E eu venho te arrastar até Chicago, mas você vai para a inauguração.

- Ok, ok... Eu vou antes que você me bata ou sei lá o quê.

- Vou sentir falta de ter essas discussões com você. - murmurei o dando um último abraço forte e sentindo sua mão acariciando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Vamos brigar por e-mail, então. - ele retrucou rindo e me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Vá ser feliz e bem sucedida em Chicago que estamos torcendo por você aqui.

Com esse desejo sincero de sucesso, eu finalmente deixei o prédio que por tantos anos serviu como minha casa mais do que meu próprio apartamento e fiz aquele caminho pela última vez. Malas ainda precisavam ser finalizadas e às 8 da manhã eu precisava estar de pé para a equipe de mudança levar as caixas até Chicago, até meu novo apartamento alugada pela agência até que eu me estabelecesse. O mínimo de ocupação naquela noite já era mais que suficiente para manter minha mente longe dos pensamentos relacionados a minha mudança. Pensamentos que tinham nome e sobrenome e se materializavam em forma de uma garotinha adorável com meus traços.

Em uma de minhas malas, havia uma camisa infantil com a famosa estampa "I Love NY" que eu, em um surto de loucura nesses últimos dias, comprei para presentear Bree quando chegasse em Chicago. Mas isso não significava que eu iria ligar para Carlisle assim que estivesse na cidade e o informasse que agora eu era uma cidadã do Illinois, e consequentemente estaria mais por perto do que nunca. Eu ainda não havia tomado essa decisão importante - se iria querer fazer parte da vida de minha filha ativamente - mas isso não me impedia de ficar imaginando como seria minha vida com um novo cargo na agência e a possibilidade de ver Bree quando quisesse. Nós poderíamos até mesmo ter um dia na semana reservado para nossos encontros, como no caso de guarda compartilhada ou algo do gênero, em que eu a levaria para passear e escutaria suas histórias engraçadas sobre os artista que ela tanto adorava. Ela poderia me mostrar Chicago do seu jeito, seus lugares favoritos, e eu estaria presente em datas importantes como seu aniversário, peça na escola e feira de ciências.

Porém, eu sabia que não era simplesmente chegar e exigir que Bree fizesse parte da minha rotina da maneira que desejava. Ela não era oficialmente minha, apesar dos papéis de adoção deixarem bem claro que ela saiu de meu útero, contudo, seus verdadeiros pais eram Carlisle e Esme como eu quis que fossem e eles eram os responsáveis por decidir se eu teria esse privilégio ou não. Não seria um problema dizer a Carlisle que minha intenção era fazer parte de verdade da vida de Bree, mas a questão seria convencer a "mãe leoa" chamada Esme de que eu não estava brincando. Dessa vez, faria a coisa certa em relação a Bree. Assim que eu pisasse em Chicago iria resolver essa pendência.

**.**

**.**

Mesmo vários quilômetros longe, René fez questão de acompanhar todo o processo de minha mudança para Chicago e me ligava a cada hora para saber se eu tinha resolvido tudo, como se eu não fosse capaz de fazer isto sozinha. Parecia que eu nunca tinha me mudado para o dormitório da faculdade, ou para Londres durante o estágio, ou até mesmo para Nova York quando comecei a trabalhar. Ela sempre me trataria como uma garotinha que precisava da mãe para lembrar de todos os detalhes importantes e para evitar mais conflitos, aceitei todas as suas ligações loucas. Tanto que, a primeira coisa que fiz ao descer do avião foi ligar para informá-la que já estava em Chicago. Era uma manhã de sábado, pouco mais de 10 horas, e eu teria o final de semana livre para organizar o apartamento e me preparar para o primeiro dia na agência na segunda-feira.

- Já chegou? - foi a primeira coisa que René perguntou ao atender a ligação.

- Ainda nem peguei minhas malas. - a informei equilibrando o celular contra o ombro para pegar um carrinho.

- Já sabe onde você irá almoçar? Afinal, sua casa não tem nada e você não pode ficar sem comer por muito tempo...

- Já pesquisei alguns restaurantes perto de meu apartamento e tenho pelo menos umas cinco opções de escolha. Não se preocupe com minha alimentação que eu me viro muito bem.

- Tem certeza que você não precisa de minha ajuda para organizar tudo? Eu posso passar uma semana enquanto você se estabelecesse.

- Mãe, pode ir parando. Não há necessidade de você viajar quase 4 horas para me ajudar com uma simples mudança. Eu já fiz isso várias vezes em minha vida.

- Eu sei, Bella. Mas eu queria ver onde você irá morar, se é um local adequado e centralizado.

- Você pode vir na inauguração da agência, pronto. Vou mandar as passagens para você e Charlie, aí vocês podem conhecer onde eu moro e meu novo trabalho.

- Oh, querida. Será maravilhoso passar algum tempo com você!

- Só tente convencer Charlie a sair um pouco de Forks pra variar.

- Não será tão difícil fazer com que ele viaje se for por sua causa, você sabe. Seu pai faz tudo pela filhinha...

- Olha o ciúmes, René. - brinquei rindo junto com ela, uma sensação de leveza que antes eu nunca me permitiria ter em uma conversa com minha mãe. - Te ligo à noite, quando tiver organizado pelo menos metade de minhas coisas.

- Tire foto do apartamento e mande para meu e-mail, ok? - ela pediu, exatamente como das outras vezes que me mudei. - Até mais, filha.

Eu não era superticiosa ou ligada a qualquer tipo de religião, mas quando eu entrava em algum lugar pela primeira vez gostava de colocar o pé direito primeiro. Era mais mania do que crença, então fiz exatamente isso quando o porteiro do prédio que eu moraria abriu a porta do meu novo apartamento - que era um flat, na verdade - para me mostrar o local. Segui-o enquanto ele me indicava onde cada ambiente importante ficava e fiz uma análise rápida com o primeiro contato, já começando a gostar de onde moraria. Bem menor do que meu antigo apartamento em Nova York, mas era ideal para quem mal pararia em casa com tanto trabalho até estar tudo organizado na nova agência.

- Bem vinda ao prédio, senhora Swan. - o senhorzinho porteiro disse me entregando as duas chaves.

- _Senhorita_. - corrigi por costume de cortar qualquer pessoa que se dirigisse a mim como alguém comprometida. - E obrigada pela recepção, senhor Johnson.

- Qualquer coisa é só me interfonar.

Sozinha, finalmente, arrastei minhas duas malas gigantescas até o quarto. Minhas caixas com livros, objetos de decoração e outras coisas do meu antigo apartamento estavam previstas para chegarem na segunda-feira e por enquanto eu só tinha minhas roupas, sapatos e objetos pessoais de extrema necessidade como meu computador. Não queria acessar meu e-mail e ficar várias horas respondendo as mensagens que provavelmente estavam lotando minha caixa de entrada para acertar os últimos detalhes do primeiro dia na agência. Era meu momento de curtir minha nova casa e começar a fincar de vez minhas raízes em Chicago, começando por meu armário. Logo eu teria que procurar um lugar para almoçar e verificar a minha vizinhança para saber o que tinha a meu dispor a poucos metros.

Cumprimentei o senhor Johnson na portaria quando deixei o prédio pouco mais de uma hora depois de me instalar. A fome falava mais alto do que a necessitade de tirar minhas roupas da mala e eu poderia terminar de arrumar tudo depois do almoço e de um passeio rápido ao redor do quarteirão. A agência tinha escolhido um bairro bastante central para que eu morasse, e disseram que era a menos de meia hora de onde o escritório ficava, o que seria bom já que teria que ir de táxi antes de conhecer o caminho para utilizar outro tipo de transporte. Bem que também tentei arrastar Mike comigo para Chicago e continuar com motorista particular, mas eu sabia que era loucura querer que todo mundo mudasse suas vidas para me acompanhar. Teria que me contentar a descobrir outras maneiras de sobreviver sem minha _entourage_, quem sabe até voltaria a dirigir.

Mesmo com muito frio e vento gelado batendo em meu rosto pouco protegido, caminhei bons minutos olhando tudo ao redor até dar de cara com um bistrô bem arrumadinho, escolhendo-o como meu restaurante daquele dia. O local estava quente o bastante para que eu tirasse o casaco assim que entrei e escolhi me sentar em uma das mesinhas com duas cadeiras, sendo abordada por uma garçonete me entregando o cardápio de couro.

- Bem vinda ao Bristol, eu sou Kendra e serei sua atendente hoje.

- Obrigada.

- Alguma bebida para começar?

- Uma taça de vinho _rosé__,_ por favor.

Ainda não havia voltado a beber como antigamente, mas ocasionalmente me permitia uma taça de vinho, até porque fazia bem para o coração. Só beberia aquela taça de vinho no almoço para preservar meu pâncreas ainda não 100% recuperado para a inauguração da agência na próxima semana. Seria uma noite de muitos brindes, com tantas taças de espumante que era uma escolha inteligente não beber nos próximos dias para evitar transtornos maiores.

Após comer muito pratos deliciosos que pedi e ainda comer sobremesa com outra taça de vinho, me arrastei para fora do restaurante sentindo o peso de tanta comida ingerida e sem a mínima vontade de voltar andando para casa. Mas como eu não sabia o endereço direito, só sabia fazer o caminho de volta à pé. Por isso respirei fundo e cruzei os braços para me manter aquecida, não tendo o mínimo de pressa para andar rápido. Minhas malas bagunçadas precisando serem desfeitas poderiam esperar só mais um pouco abertas no chão do quarto porque até eu consegui chegar ao prédio, poderia levar muito tempo a depender de meu ânimo para dar passos.

Ao parar no sinal de pedestres vermelho, notei do outro lado da rua uma pessoa que chamou minha atenção. Era uma garotinha de cabelo escuro até o meio das costas e jeito engraçado de puxar a mão do homem alto de cabelo loiro escuro. Meu coração pulou começando a bater rápido porque aquelas duas pessoas eram muito parecidas com Bree e Edward, me deixando nervosa a ponto de querer dar meia volta. Quando eles atravessaram, eu pude ver melhor seus rostos - notando que não eram eles - e respirei um pouco mais aliviada, porém, minha mente estava um turbilhão. Tinha certeza de que meus dias seriam daquela forma; tremendo de ansiedade com a possibilidade de cruzar com algum dos Cullen já que eu estava na cidade.

Precisava logo tomar a decisão de como informar àquela família que estava por perto e querendo muito fazer parte da vida de Bree de alguma forma, não necessariamente como a mãe biológica. Não queria estragar o que nós tínhamos ao contar que ela era minha filha, porque sua reação poderia ser a pior possível. Ela poderia não odiar a mãe biológica que a deu para os Cullen cuidar, porém, não era garantia de que fosse me receber de braços abertos e aceitar essa história sem problemas, afinal, eu havia mentido por pelo menos quatro meses desde que nos reencontramos. Teria que ser algo bastante pensado, embora antes disso, eu tinha que focar no que realmente fui fazer em Chicago; montar uma equipe vencedora.

**.**

**. **

No primeiro dia de trabalho no escritório, eu acordei muito antes do que programei meu celular para despertar e fiquei encarando o teto desconhecido, não sentindo conforto nos lençóis que não eram meus. Aquela ansiedade que sufoca e te faz suar frio já estava querendo me dominar, assim como a vontade de acender um cigarro. A sorte era que eu não tinha um maço dentro da bolsa como em todas as outras ocasiões em que fiquei ansiosa demais, me tornando quase oficialmente uma ex-fumante. Eu sabia que tudo daria certo, porque não fui escolhida a dedo para ser presidente daquela filial se não fosse realmente capacitada, então eu chutei o cobertor para longe e comecei minha preparação para o grande dia.

Logo após sair do banho, ainda enrolada na toalha, a campainha tocou para minha surpresa, já que eu não esperava ninguém em minha porta a aquela hora. Nem mesmo se eu tivesse vizinhos aquela seria uma boa hora de dar as boas vindas, afinal, eram sete horas da manhã. Corri para vestir o roupão disponível no banheiro e abrir a porta, encontrando o senhor Johnson segurando um buquê de lírios.

- Bom dia, senhorita Swan. Entrega especial.

- Pra mim? - retruquei surpresa com as flores.

- Sim, sim. Acabaram de entregar.

- Obrigada.

Segurei o incrível buquê em meus braços e fechei a porta quando o senhor Johnson se despediu de mim, o cheiro dos lírios invadindo minhas narinas quando me aproximei um pouco para sentir o aroma de minha flor favorita. Quem sabia daquele fato havia as escolhido para me presentar em um dos dias mais importantes em minha carreira, e eu desprendi o cartãozinho preso na embalagem de papel.

"Para a melhor CEO que Chicago conhecerá em seu primeiro de muitos dias de sucesso. Estamos torcendo por você daqui de Nova York.

Brad e Equipe."

A escolha das flores certamente veio de Alice, pois ela me conhecia bem o suficiente para captar aquele fato de alguma de nossas conversas. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas com o carinho que aquelas pessoas tinham por mim e todos os desejos de sucesso que recebi de cada desde que fui escolhida. Até sentir meu peito apertar de saudade do escritório em Nova York, imaginando cada um deles se arrumando naquele momento para começar um novo dia juntos. E eu tinha que voltar a me arrumar para não me atrasar em meu primeiro.

Peguei o taxista mais gentil do mundo, totalmente diferente dos indianos mal-educados que costumava pegar nos táxis de Nova York, e ele me deu várias dicas de lugares para conhecer quando tivesse mais tempo, além das boas vindas a Chicago. O prédio enorme que o escritório ficava era localizada em uma das principais avenidas da cidade, logo ao lado do rio que cortava Chicago e dividia a área em duas partes. Seria interessante ter a vista dele de minha janela ao invés de táxis e engarrafamento como minha antiga sala, quem sabe até seria mais relaxante trabalhar com aquela tranquilidade de paisagem. Na subida de 18 andares de elevador, voltei a ficar nervosa e a suar frio de ansiedade, tremendo dos pés a cabeça quando a porta abriu e eu dei de cara com a entrada da agência: Gordon & Barry PR - Chicago.

Na recepção, uma jovem borbulhante me deu as boas vindas como se soubesse que eu iria ser a chefona do lugar, indicando uma porta de vidro escuro para que entrasse e a acompanhasse até onde Mark Gordon - um dos "grandões" da agência - estava me esperando para começar a reunião receptiva. Olhei rapidamente a área toda do escritório, não sendo tão diferente assim da sede em Nova York, e novamente ela me indicou uma porta escura que eu poderia entrar sem bater. Na sala com uma mesa de vinte lugares, Mark me esperava com mais dois homens e me deu o sorriso mais acalentador até hoje.

- Bem vinda a Chicago! - Mark disse apertando minha mão com vigor. - Pronta para arrasar aqui também?

- E como! - respondi com meu falso tom de animação beirando o ataque epiléptico, porque se havia uma coisa que Mark gostava era de animação extrema.

- Esses são Riley Biers e Emmett McCarty, dois dos melhores publicitários de Chicago que irão trabalhar junto com você.

- Isabella Swan, muito prazer. - cumprimentei o loiro de cabelo arrumadinho e o grandão de cabeça raspada e cara de lutador de UFC.

- Vamos a nossa reunião? Temos muito que organizar nessa semana anterior a grande inauguração.

Sentamos na sala grande demais para apenas quatro pessoas e Mark começou a fala por mais de 1 hora sobre como a filial iria funcionar, a função de cada um naquela agência que já chegava ao mercado de Chicago com uma reputação incrível. Basicamente, funcionaria daquela forma; Riley era o diretor criativo que comandaria uma equipe de cinco pessoas, Emmett era o diretor de produção com mais três funcionários e eu estava acima dos dois, de qualquer pessoa ali. Eles teriam que responder a mim em qualquer passo dado da agência, o que poderia ser um problema já que muitos homens se sentiam ameaçados por mulheres com cargos altos na empresa, mas pelo pouco que conversamos não vi que eles fossem aquele tipo. Riley era o calado entre os dois e Emmett o brincalhão com comentários sagaz, creio que nos daríamos bem.

- Eu escolhi justamente vocês três para tocar a agência aqui em Chicago porque conheço aspectos em cada que, unidos, farão essa equipe vencedora. - Mark explicou enquanto cada um recolhia suas pastas com os documentos importantes. - Vou poder voltar para Nova York sem me preocupar em deixar meu "bebê" abandono nos primeiros passos.

- Nós cuidaremos de seu bebê como bons pais adotivos. - Emmett brincou fazendo meu estômago afundar com a palavra "adoção". Não o tipo de brincadeira que me faria rir.

- Ficarei na cidade até o dia da festa que daremos para que os clientes em potencial já comecem a conhecer nosso trabalho. Mais para o final dessa semana, eu pedirei que minha assistente informe melhor sobre esse coquetel, nada muito chique. Agora, vamos começar a trabalhar.

Mark fez um pequeno tour para que conhecêssemos o escritório todo, um lugar que alguém que já trabalhou em qualquer agência publicitária já estava acostumado. Minha sala ficava no final de um corredor com outros pequenos ambientes no caminho, a vista sendo exatamente como eu esperava; para o rio Chicago. Era maior do que meu antigo escritório em Nova York, com espaço para uma pequena sala com tv de LCD presa na parede e uma mini-copa que eu poderia utilizar caso preferisse comer a qualquer momento, uma recepção que minha futura assistente ficaria recebendo minhas ligações e pedindo que as pessoas aguardassem um pouco. Tudo passava uma sensação de poder que queimava em meu peito de modo gostoso, junto com o peso da responsabilidade que afundada em meu estomago, doendo de medo de dar tudo errado.

Após esse momento de apresentações, cada um seguiu para sua sala e eu já tinha uma lista de coisas para fazer, a principal de todas; analisar os vários currículos ao meu dispor para contratar uma assistente. Uma nova Alice em minha vida, que sofreria em minha mão até se ser moldada com as minhas manias no trabalho. Cada folha cheia de informações que eu lia, notava que essas garotas recém-formadas em busca de um emprego tinham o mesmo sonho em comum; ser bem sucedida em suas carreiras. Eu escutaria o mesmo discurso quando fizesse as entrevistas, de que elas seriam capazes de abdicar de tudo em suas vidas para chegar ao topo. Pobrezinhas, não sabiam que a estrada era difícil de caminhar e as chances de você se arrepender de suas escolhas depois eram altíssimas. No entanto, não queria estragar o sonho de ninguém com um papo amargurado sobre como eu estava no topo e com uma vida pessoal miserável. Brad não me jogou da nuvem quando eu apareci em sua porta com aquela conversa de carreira e sucesso, também não iria fazer aquilo com a futura "Bella" que apareceria na minha.

Encontrar cinco garotas que passariam para a próxima etapa até um delas ser escolhida demorou praticamente a manhã toda, já que todos os currículos eram cheios de qualificações que eu poderia utilizar. Cinco línguas, estágios em várias partes do mundo, muitos editores-chefe dos jornais de suas respectivas faculdades, um caso engraçado de "herdeira da maior revendedora de carros do Arkansas". No papel, todo mundo era ideal para o cargo, mas eu queria ver quando o final de uma campanha estivesse chegando e você precisasse ficar até a meia-noite na agência apertando a mente de editores de vídeo para entregar tudo no prazo. Seria uma longa semana de entrevistas e nomes riscados da lista, meu pescoço começando a doer de tensão quando alguém bateu em minha porta já aberta.

- Ocupada? - Emmett perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala e sorrindo, as covinhas ornamentando suas bochechas.

- Só tentando escolher potenciais assistentes. - respondi deixando as folhas que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa.

- Riley e eu vamos procurar algum restaurante aqui por perto para almoçar. Não quer ir com a gente?

- Já é hora do almoço? - retruquei surpresa de não ter notado tantas horas passando.

- Bom, minha barriga já começou a reclamar, então... - ele brincou me fazendo rir. - E só estamos nós três na agência por enquanto, não vou te deixar sozinha nesse lugar fantasmagórico.

- Almoçar seria uma boa idéia. Não aguento mais ler sobre recém-formados que são perfeitos para o cargo, em suas próprias palavras.

- Experimente ter que escolher entre dezenas de nerds com graduação em tantos ramos tecnológicos que alguns,eu até duvido que existem. Uma cerveja no final do dia cairá muito bem.

Desci o elevador com meus novos colegas de trabalho achando um pouco estranho aquela interação já no primeiro dia, diferente do que eu estava acostumada a fazer. Em Nova York era cada um por si e ninguém se importava se você já havia almoçado ou passaria o dia inteiro só com café no estômago. Chicago já se mostrava diferente, pelo menos meus companheiros de agência eram simpáticos o suficiente e cavalheiros, como notei quando Riley abriu a porta do restaurante e me deu prioridade na passagem.

Eu queria uma taça de vinho naquele almoço, mas me contentei com suco para acompanhar minha salada como entrada e nhoque de ricota com pesto. Emmett era o homem da carne com sua costela de porco ao molho barbecue, pouco se importando de parecer ogro no nosso primeiro contato. No final daquele almoço descontraído, até Riley que me pareceu bastante reservado a principio, já estava conversando com mais desenvoltura e rindo dos comentários que Emmett fazia.

- Então, Bella... Você é totalmente diferente da sua fama. - Emmett comentou me fazendo engasgar com o _espresso_ que bebia.

- Fama? Que fama?

- De carrasca. Quando disseram que você seria a CEO da filial aqui, me alertaram que você era o tipo de publicitária que só descansava quando fazia alguém chorar durante uma campanha.

- Eu não sou assim! - retruquei rapidamente, mesmo que ele estivesse rindo de minha expressão de espanto.

- Então você nunca fez ninguém chorar? - Riley ainda assim quis saber.

- Fiz, mas... Eram pessoas que mereciam chorar de tão incompetentes que eram.

- Clássico discurso de chefe carrasco. - Emmett disse querendo me provocar ainda mais. - Vou logo te avisando que a única pessoa que me faz chorar é minha Rachel.

- E quem seria sua Rachel?

- Minha filha de 3 anos. Aquela garotinha de olhos azuis sabe desmontar o papai aqui quando diz que me ama.

- Que bonitinho... - murmurei impressionada com a imagem que tinha dele e foi facilmente destruída naquele momento. - Não imaginei que você tivesse uma filha.

- Filha, esposa, cachorro... pacote familiar completo.

- E você também é casado, Riley?

- Noivo há mais de seis anos. - ele respondeu mostrando a aliança no dedo anelar direito. - Mas eu não estou a enrolando, nem nada. Só estou esperando Victoria terminar a residência.

- Sua noiva é médica?

- Enfermeira. Trabalha no Mercy Hospital Chicago.

- Eu fiquei internada lá! - falei surpresa com aquele fato e notando os olhares dos dois. - Mas foi quando eu precisei fazer um transplante.

Mais olhares de espanto.

- Não foi pra mim. Eu só doei um pedaço de meu pâncreas para minha filha...

- Você tem uma filha? - Emmett me interrompeu.

- Tenho e não tenho. - respondi escolhendo a forma certa de já contar aos meus colegas aquela história, até optar pela sinceridade. - Eu a tive quando tinha apenas 17 anos, então a coloquei pra adoção e uma família daqui a adotou. Ano passado que nós retornamos o contato quando ela precisou de uma doador e eu era a única pessoa compatível.

- Uau, _isso_ eu não imaginava.

- Nem eu. - Riley completou me encarando com aquele olhar de surpresa. - Então ela tem uns...

- 10 anos. - retruquei dando um sorriso de orgulho típico de mãe. - Eu tenho uma filha que está quase entrando na adolescência.

- Eu... nem sei o que dizer. Porque você não tem cara de que é mãe, muito menos que já tem uma filha de 10 anos.

- Um pouco de irresponsabilidade no Ensino Médio, mas já aprendi a lição.

- Oh, Bella... quem te ver assim, toda chefona e responsável por uma agência como a Gordon & Barry nunca iria imaginar sua história. - Emmett fez esse comentário me alertando de que eles poderiam começar a me ver de modo diferente.

- Mas isso não significa que eu não faço mais as pessoas chorarem. Experimentem me contrariar pra ver. - disse em tom jocoso, mas no fundo desejando que eles realmente tivessem medo de mim e me respeitassem.

- Não sou louco para contrariar uma mulher. Rose já me ensinou várias lições de que esse é o maior erro que um homem pode cometer.

- Victoria também. - Riley completou respirando fundo. - Você está com os dois caras que mais respeitam mulheres independentes.

- Fico feliz de saber que nos daremos bem nessa nova jornada.

- Um brinde a isso! - Emmett disse erguendo sua taça de água e nós três brindamos ao começo.

Nem bem estava em Chicago a um final de semana e já tinha o que poderia considerar amigos de trabalho. Riley e Emmett me deram a confiança necessária para que eu me abrisse e mostrasse aquele lado que fazia parte de minha história, sem medo de parecer incosequentes por conta de um erro do passado. Eles me respeitavam por tudo que eu fiz até chegar a aquele dia, mostrando que não era tão errado assim confiar um pouco nas pessoas e deixar essas barreiras caírem em seu tempo adequado.

Ao retornar do almoço que levou mais de uma hora, a recepcionista nos abordou pedindo que até quinta-feira nós dêssemos a lista de convidados para a inauguração oficial da agência. Alguns nomes passaram por minha cabeça e eu tive um insight que me fez vasculhar minha bolsa atrás de um bloco de notas para rabiscar algumas informações.

- Você pode conseguir o telefone dessa pessoa? - pedi a recepcionista. - O mais rápido possível.

- Tentarei ao máximo conseguir até o final do dia, senhorita Swan.

- Seu nome é...?

- Daisy.

- Obrigada, Daisy.

Daisy não precisou até o termino de sua jornada de trabalho para bater em minha porta me dizendo que já tinha o telefone e endereço da pessoa que eu pedi, me entregando tudo anotado em um papel com o logo da agência. Agradeci e ainda brinquei que ela deveria ser minha assistente por demonstrar tanta eficiência, a fazendo dar um de seus sorrisos borbulhantes. Quando estava novamente sozinha, desdobrei o papel e analisei as informações.

"Esme Cullen,

Foster Drive, nº 87, Lincoln Park.

570-6321"

A decisão já estava tomada; eu iria encontrar Esme e informá-la que eu estava em Chicago de vez. Da maneira certa, como ela tanto prezou que estivesse caso quisesse fazer parte da vida de Bree. E eu queria, mais do que tudo, principalmente depois de contar aos meus colegas de trabalho sobre sua existência e sentir aquela felicidade que apenas as mães sentiam. Orgulho da cria. Não saberia qual sua reação diante dessa minha "exigência", mas eu tinha que correr o risco se quisesse uma vida com tudo ajustado. Bree era minha vida agora e eu iria me ajustar da melhor maneira para fazer parte da sua.

Meus dedos tremiam quando peguei meu celular e disquei o número dos Cullen, rezando para que Bree não atendesse. Mas pelo horário, ela ainda deveria estar na escola e meu risco era mínimo. Poderia ter o azar de Carlisle estar de folga e atender ou ninguém atender, porém, quando a voz feminina disse "alô" do outro lado da linha, eu senti meu coração ir parar na ponta de meu dedão no pé.

- Hum... Esme, por favor. - disse com minha voz estranha de nervosismo.

- É ela. Quem está falando?

- Aqui é... Bella.

- Bella? Bella Swan? Não esperava sua ligação...

- Pois é... Eu estou ligando porque estou em Chicago a trabalho esses dias e gostaria de te encontrar para tratar sobre alguns assuntos.

- Quais assuntos? - ela quis saber com rigidez na voz, não cedendo facilmente.

- Eu prefiro falar pessoalmente, se você não se importar.

- Tudo bem, já que parece ser tão importante assim. E onde você gostaria de me encontrar?

- Qualquer lugar que esteja bom para você no horário do almoço, que é quando eu tenho uma hora de folga do trabalho. Perto da Avenida Michingan, de preferência.

- Pode ser o Fulton's On the River.

- Pronto, provavelmente é perto de onde eu estou. Às 13h de amanhã, pode ser?

- Pode ser. Farei uma reserva em meu nome para não termos problema de indisponibilidade de mesa.

- Obrigada.

- Te vejo amanhã, então.

Eu veria aquela mulher a pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, e nem se eu tivesse uma semana para me preparar conseguiria ficar calma. Porque Esme era a chave que abriria ou trancaria de vez meu relacionamento com Bree, eu tinha que aceitar isso.

**. **

**.**

Trabalhar a manhã toda com minha mente focando em outra coisa foi difícil, principalmente por ser tratar de entrevistas com possíveis assistentes. Tentei ao máximo prestar a atenção no que cada candidata me dizia, uma missão impossível quando eu só pensava no almoço que teria com Esme. Não que ela fosse arrancar minha cabeça ou me jogar no rio Chicago, mas era esperado que nosso papo não fosse o mais relaxante do mundo. Haveria uma tensão clara em nós duas, por um motivo óbvio. Não era uma disputa para quem ficaria com Bree, até porque eu não estava indo encontrá-la para reaver a guarda. Era uma questão que estava pendente desde nosso primeiro encontro em Agosto do ano anterior. Nosso encontro seria mais para mostrar que eu nunca iria tomar Bree dela.

O restaurante que ela escolheu ficava do outro lado do rio, quase em frente ao prédio que a agência se encontrava. Cheguei um pouco antes do combinado porque tive medo de me perder na cidade desconhecida e acabar me atrasado, o que daria uma péssima impressão. A mesa reservada em seu nome ficava no salão com grandes janelas me permitindo ver a avenida movimentada lá fora, agradecendo por estar protegida do frio incrível que fazia na cidade.

O garçom me serviu com água Perrier quando avistei Esme se aproximando com o maître, toda sua elegância chamando rapidamente minha atenção. Para alguém que tinha um filho de vinte e oito anos, ela estava muito bem e aparentemente sem plásticas para conservá-la. Ela agradeceu quando o maître puxou a cadeira para que sentasse em minha frente e sorriu educadamente para o garçom que também encheu sua taça.

- Olá, Isabella. - disse com bastante calma, dando um discreto sorriso de canto que eu lembrei de já ter visto na face de outra pessoa. De um homem, na verdade.

- Obrigada por concordar em me encontrar assim, em cima da hora.

- Você disse que era importante e que estaria na cidade por alguns dias, então...

- Na verdade, eu não estou na cidade por alguns dias. É justamente por isso que eu precisava conversar com você. Porque eu estou morando aqui em Chicago agora.

- Você está morando aqui? Como... Desde quando?

- Desde a sexta-feira passada. Eu fui convidada para ser a CEO de minha agência aqui em Chicago e aceitei o cargo, afinal, é algo irrecusável.

- Fico feliz por você e esse grande passo em sua carreira.

- Obrigada.

- Então, isso significa que você estará por perto agora? Bree ficará feliz de saber isso.

Ela trouxe o assunto a tona antes que eu sequer fizesse menção de incluir Bree em nossa conversa. Claro, era a única questão que nós ainda tínhamos pendente e era minha hora de mostrar que eu estava querendo jogar sério.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria te dizer que Bree foi um dos motivos que me fez aceitar esse emprego aqui em Chicago. - Esme abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu continue falando. - Não vou mentir e dizer que só pensei em minha carreira, porque eu não estaria enganando ninguém. Não foi só isso. Foi o fato de que eu teria a chance de conviver com Bree que me fez aceitar deixar Nova York para trás e me arriscar, me atrevendo a dizerr que quero fazer parte da vida de Bree da maneira certa.

Esperei que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, mas Esme continuou me encarando séria e esperando que eu me mantivesse falando, desse mais argumentos que validassem minha proposta. E eu sabia exatamente o que falar.

- Não quero roubar Bree de vocês, até porque eu nunca serei a verdadeira mãe dela. Só você é a mulher que ela pode chamar de mãe e eu sei disso, eu quis que fosse assim.

- Eu sei que você não veio para tirar Bree de mim. - ela finalmente disse algo.

- Então por que você me odeia tanto?

- Eu te odeio? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Você me deu uma filha incrível e depois a salvou. Como eu posso te odiar?

- Você me quis fora da vida de Bree! fez com que eu mentisse para ela dizendo que nunca mais poderia encontrá-la.

- Porque até aquele momento você ainda era a mulher que só pensava em trabalho, que não estava preparada para assumir a responsabilidade de ter um relacionamento com uma criança. Você ainda não tinha me dado motivos suficiente para acreditar nos seus sentimentos, mas depois... Sua ida ao hospital para se despedir dela, a vinda para o Ação de Graças, isso tudo me fez abrir os olhos e começar a acreditar.

- E você acredita agora que eu estou pronta de verdade para fazer parte da vida dela?

- Se você realmente quer, então eu acredito.

Uma onda gelada de alívio invadiu meu corpo e me fez cair discretamente na cadeira do restaurante, voltando a respirar normalmente. Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei, sem gritaria e de modo civilizado. O que faltou entre nós duas desde o começo foi cada uma expor seu lado naquela história até que concordassemos que tínhamos um interesse em comum; o bem de Bree. Se me ter na sua vida fosse fazer Bree feliz, então Esme aceitaria isso sem problemas maiores.

- Não se preocupe que ela não saberá a verdade se depender de mim. - fiz questão de informá-la para não deixar nenhum problema mal-resolvido. - Continuarei sendo apenas a mulher que fez a doação.

- Por enquanto é a melhor escolha. Quando Bree for madura o suficiente para entender tudo, nós contaremos.

- E eu prometo que farei até o impossível para não machucá-la. Até porque, eu não me perdoaria se Bree ficasse triste por causa de alguma burrice que cometi.

- Lidar com os sentimentos de uma criança não é a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, vou logo te avisando. Principalmente uma criança como Bree, que se apega demais as pessoas. Mas creio que você fará um bom trabalho.

Minha garganta estava tão seca de nervosismo que eu precisei tomar um gole da água antes de começar a falar sobre outro assunto que também fui tratar com ela.

- E eu também gostaria de convidar você e Carlisle para a festa de lançamento a agência que ocorrerá na semana que vem. Os convites ainda serão enviados, mas eu queria só confimar a prenseça de vocês. Será importante para mim.

- Se Carlisle não tiver um de seus jantares chatos da promotoria, será um prazer confraternizar com você nesse grande dia. - Esme confirmou com um sorriso mais largo e menos tenso. - Mas infelizmente Bree não poderá ir já que é uma festa de adultos...

- Claro. Nem pensei em chamá-la porque ela só tem 10 anos.

- Mas qualquer dia desses eu a levarei para te visitar e conhecer seu escritório. Ela adora esses ambientes.

Agora sim eu tinha certeza que Esme havia me aceitado na vida de Bree sem querer me matar. E certeza também tive que minha ida para Chicago foi a melhor escolha que eu já havia feito.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Voltamos com review = preview nesse capítulo. Posso demorar um pouquinho para responder todo mundo, mas garanto que cada uma irá receber. É só ter fé na Jeu. <strong>

**Bêzzo! **


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Vou dar o mesmo discurso que fiz na n/a de ADEOV; estou trabalhando e não tenho muito tempo para escrever, o que irá causar uma demora maior para atualizar a fic. Isso não significa que eu vou parar de escrever. Até parece! Comecei, agora vou terminar e espero que vocês entendam se eu ficar semanas sem postar nada. **

**E quando eu digo que é "sem previsão de postagem" é sem previsão mesmo. Não adianta encher minha caixa de review com "posta logo" que, como disseram na review de ADEOV, isso não fará meu dia ter mais de 24 horas e a inspiração baixar o santo_ nimim_. Entendido? Sem rancor no coração? Great! **

**Como sempre, Line Lins betou bem betadinho e com seus comentários ótimos. Look da festa escolhido por vocês e feito pela Leili Pattz (Porra Robsten para a galera do Twitter). Thanks, girl! **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p><strong>14. <strong>

Jane era uma garota de cabelo loiro super liso e incríveis olhos azuis que se destacavam em seu rosto arredondado. Quando ela entrou em minha sala para fazer a entrevista para o cargo de assistente, eu jurei que ela tinha quinze anos, mas era como as outras recém-formadas que passaram por ali no mesmo dia; 22 anos, um diploma de Stanford e o mesmo discurso que dei a Brad para ele me contratar. Com uma conversa que durou mais tempo do que as outra entrevistas, contratei-a para ser minha assistente. Outra garota sonhadora que iria repensar a carreira quando começasse a conviver com minhas manias.

A primeira semana de trabalho foi exatamente como já estava esperando; muitas reuniões, contratações, e-mails trocados com as outras agências e expedientes que ainda terminavam no horário. Ainda não estávamos oficialmente no mercado, portanto, nenhuma campanha seria aceita até que houvesse o coquetel de inauguração e a Gordon & Barry PR começasse a trabalhar de verdade. Ainda tive uma semana passando mais tempo em casa do que no escritório, como qualquer trabalhador normal, podendo arrumar meu apartamento da maneira que queria. Até fiz algumas visitas a Sears com Jane para comprar o que faltava, deixando o local o mais apresentável possível para quando meus pais chegassem.

René e Charlie faziam parte do pequeno grupo que convidei para a festa, junto com Brad que viria depois de muita cobrança de minha parte e Esme e Carlisle, que mesmo não confirmando a presença, eu continuava incluindo na lista. Era uma comemoração para apenas família e pessoas importantes, e de certa forma eles eram importantes para mim por colocarem Bree de volta a minha vida e influenciado para minha mudança até Chicago. Eu os queria ali, comemorando comigo mais essa conquista e vendo que estava falando sério quando disse que faria parte da vida de Bree da maneira correta.

Meus pais chegaram em Chicago alguns dias antes da inauguração para que pudessem passar mais tempo comigo, conhecer a cidade e - no caso de Renée - arrumar meu flat da maneira que ela achava a correta. Mesmo sem carro ou motorista, fui buscá-los nos aeroporto, ficando ansiosa enquanto esperava no portão de desembarque. Eu os tinha visto há menos de três meses, quando fui a Forks, mas algo em mim me informava que nosso encontro seria diferente dessa vez. Eu tinha uma nova vida começando e quis que eles fizessem parte dessa fase da maneira correta, exatamente como um pai e uma mãe deveriam e fui com todo prazer do mundo esperar os dois no aeroporto.

Acenei discretamente quando os vi empurrando o carrinho com as malas, Renée retribuindo o gesto com muito mais animação e apontando para mim enquanto puxava o braço de Charlie. Ganhei abraços fortes de cada um, um beijo em cada bochecha de Renée e um beslicão na ponta do nariz de Charlie, algo que ele não fazia há tanto tempo em mim que meu coração aqueceu de saudade. Mais do que nunca, sentia que até alguns meses atrás eu não estava vivendo de verdade e agora poderia recuperar todo esse tempo que perdi.

- Fizeram boa viagem? - perguntei enquanto caminhávamos para o terminal de táxis. - Papai reclamou da poltrona do avião?

- Um pouco. - Renée respondeu lançando um olhar travesso para Charlie.

- Claro! - ele começou a resmungar seu típico discurso pós-vôo. - Quase 4 horas sentado naquela poltrona apertada e o idiota do lado escutando aquela música alta...

- Ele estava de fone, Charlie!

- E ainda assim eu o escutava!

- Então foi uma viagem normal. - comentei já conhecendo aqueles dois super bem para esperar aquelas brigas clássicas. - Estão cansados demais para sair para jantar?

- Acho que não... - Renée disse e Charlie fez um gesto concordando.

- Mas infelizmente não vou poder ficar com vocês durante o dia, já que a agência está no começo e eu tenho zilhões de coisas para fazer.

- Nós entendemos, querida. Seu pai e eu nos viramos sozinhos mesmo e à noite nós saímos para jantar e passar algum tempo com você.

Se eu tivesse aquela semana livre, adoraria desbravar Chicago com Charlie e Renée, até porque eu não conhecia todos os lugares importantes ainda. Contudo, alguém tinha que trabalhar para organizar toda a nova equipe que estava começando a ser formada, fora o treinamento de Jane, a lista de coisas que Mark me mandava todos os dias para que eu resolvesse. Só teria apenas o horário noturno para estar com meus pais, mas pelo menos eu teria alguém me esperando e perguntando como foi meu dia quando chegasse em casa.

Depois da vistoria básica que Renée fez em cada cômodo do pequeno flat e da briga que tivemos quando falei que ela e Charlie ficariam no meu quarto e eu dormiria no sofá-cama na sala, conseguimos sair para jantar no Bristol que já havia se tornado meu restaurante favorito na redondeza. Charlie se permitiu beber uma taça de vinho com nós duas, extrapolou na comida pedindo uma costela de porco marinada e pediu até sobremesa, o que fez Renée reclamar o tempo todo que ele não podia se descuidar dessa forma. Ver os dois discutindo sobre aquelas coisas típicas de casais juntos há muitos anos fez um sorriso discreto surgir em meus lábios, sentindo um pouco de saudade de conviver com eles.

Por alguns segundos, tive vontade de ter aquilo. Alguém para brigar porque estava comendo gordura demais mesmo não podendo, para me preocupar e no final dar um beijo dizendo "você me tira do sério às vezes". Um relacionamento, como há muito tempo eu não tinha. Meus únicos namorados haviam sido Jacob na época da escola e Zac no início da faculdade, depois disso apenas alguns "casinhos" que me divertiam por poucos meses. Desde então, eu era casada com o trabalho e me contentava apenas com isso. A velha história de "sorte ou amor". Já havia chegado a conclusão que não dava para ter os dois, e se eu tinha sorte de ser bem sucedida no trabalho, então não precisava de amor. Bem, eu pensava que não precisava até sentir aquela pontada de inveja ao ver meus pais em seus momentos de casal. Mas ainda havia tanta coisa para eu colocar no lugar que a vida amorosa era umas das últimas coisas que eu precisava resolver.

**.**

**.**

Eu havia esquecido como era conviver com Charlie e Renée, revivendo meus dias em que morava em Forks durante a estadia deles em Chicago. O sofá-cama da minha sala não era o mais confortável do mundo, mas não reclamei para não escutar deles que era desnecessário eu ceder a cama, que eles se viravam no sofá ou com colchão. Todos os dias, Renée acordava antes de mim para preparar meu café-da-manhã mesmo que eu dissesse que não era necessário, me entupindo de ovos mexidos, sucos frescos e torradas. Aquela parte era muito boa, porque eu nunca tinha tempo para comer qualquer coisa pela manhã e naquela semana pude ir trabalhar bem alimentada, sem precisar das pausas para um café com muffin no meio da manhã.

Passava o dia inteiro na agência enquanto eles iam passear pelos pontos turísticos, me visitando no final da tarde para que fôssemos jantar depois que eu saísse do trabalho. Logo Renée se tornou a melhor amiga de infância de Jane, pedindo o número de seu celular particular para ligar caso precisasse falar comigo, exatamente como ela fez quando conheceu Alice. Riley e Emmett prometeram que iriam levar Charlie a um jogo do Chicago Bulls enquanto ele estivesse na cidade, me deixando muito feliz por ter unido minha família com meus colegas de trabalho em tão pouco tempo de convívio. Mesmo que Renée fosse pegar em meu pé através de Jane e encher seu saco, eu estava satisfeita com esses pequenos passos que estava dando sem nem mesmo perceber.

Por mais que aquele dia fosse ser extremamente ocupado na agência, aceitei a proposta de almoçar com Renée enquanto Charlie ia fazer o tour para conhecer a quadra do mais famoso time de basquete da cidade e nos encontrar depois que deixasse o trabalho para jantar. Tive que correr durante a manhã para ficar livre mais cedo e atender as necessidades de minha carente mãe que só queria passar um tempinho com a filhinha, me fazendo sentir arrependimento em alguns momentos por ter a convidado para ficar aqueles dias comigo. Eu tinha tanta coisa para fazer, não podia perder tempo como guia de turismo e deixar para depois tarefas importantes.

Antes mesmo do combinado, Jane me ligou informando que Renée já havia chegado e eu autorizei sua entrada em minha sala, bufando ao perceber que ela estava quase uma hora adiantada e provavelmente me encheria até que eu deixasse a agência para passearmos. Não dava para ficar andando por Chicago como se nada estivesse acontecendo e eu não tivesse que organizar mil coisas até a sexta-feira. Mas ela era minha mãe, então eu levantei da cadeira e aceitei seu abraço como se ela não tivesse me visto mais cedo.

- Sua sala é tão sem graça. - Renée comentou olhando ao redor mesmo já tendo estado ali antes. - Podemos comprar alguns objetos de decoração, colocar uma planta...

- Que vai morrer na primeira semana, você sabe. Nada de planta ou qualquer objeto de decoração.

- Nem mesmo um porta-retrato com uma foto de seus pais? Não seja uma filha ingrata!

- Não venha usar de drama materno para me convencer.

- Mas eu vou comprar um porta-retrato mesmo assim.

- Podemos logo ir almoçar? - implorei agarrando a alça de minha bolsa. - Preciso voltar antes das 14h para terminar de enviar e-mail para dezenas de pessoas.

- Você não pode pedir para sua assistente fazer isso? Assim podemos fazer compras depois do almoço.

- Você disse que era só um almoço, mãe. Eu não tenho tempo para ficar passeando por aí e...

- Depois nos discutimos isso, querida. Vamos logo almoçar.

Renée adorava cortar meus argumentos me chamando de "querida" e fingindo que não era um assunto importante, o que só me deixava mais irritada. Eu era tão parecida com Charlie nesse aspecto e nós dois tínhamos que aguentar essas pequenas irritações de Renée que não entendia por que éramos tão estressados no final das contas.

Levei-a para almoçar em um restaurante italiano algumas quadras depois da agência, aproveitando para matar dois coelhos de uma vez; fazer um pequeno _tour_ pela avenida Michigan e levá-la para comer. Só que Renée se interessou por várias lojas em nosso caminho, me obrigando a entrar em todas para comprar lembrancinhas para suas amigas de Forks. O tempo só passava e nosso almoço atrasava ainda mais, me fazendo enviar uma mensagem pedindo a Jane para acessar o e-mail da agência e começar a encaminhar para meu e-mail pessoal, para que eu respondesse tudo pelo celular já que não podia estar no escritório resolvendo aquilo. Enquanto Renée fazia compras, eu trabalhava, afinal, era uma quarta-feira e eu estava em pleno horário de expediente.

Só conseguimos chegar ao restaurante depois das 14h, me fazendo perder quase duas horas em que eu já deveria ter almoçado e estar de volta a agência. Renée ignorava completamente meu mau-humor enquanto comíamos, fingindo que não havia sido sua culpa essa mudança toda nos horários, e eu tive que controlar minha vontade de gritar com ela por ter me feito retornar ao trabalho bastante atrasada. Eu era a chefe e deveria dar o exemplo, não abusar de minha posição para tirar almoços mais longos porque a mãe estava na cidade. Coisas que Renée entenderia como estresse desnecessário por ligar demais para o trabalho.

Até retornamos de táxi para não perder mais tempo, e eu passei direto para minha sala para não me exceder ainda mais, Renée me seguia com pressa e a fim de começar uma pequena discussão. Mas antes que ela abrisse a boca para me dizer qualquer coisa, eu já fui falando:

- Você sabia muito bem que eu tenho horários para cumprir e não poderia me atrasar, então não venha me perguntar por que eu estou estressadinha dessa forma.

- Eu não queria te prejudicar, Bella. Desculpa se te atrasei um pouco...

- Um pouco? - retruquei nem dando tempo de ela continuar falando. - Eu deveria estar aqui antes das duas tarde e já são quase cinco horas! Eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer ainda que não sei se dará tempo de sair para jantar com você e Charlie.

- Nós esperamos até você sair, não tem problema...

- Eu não sei que horas vou sair, mãe. Pode ser daqui a uma hora ou duas, e Charlie ficará uma fera se não comer na hora que ele tiver fome.

- Ele terá que entender...

- Mas se ele não entender?

Nossa discussão poderia durar muitos mais tempo se não fôssemos interrompidas pelo telefone do escritório tocando. Renée sentou no sofá dando a entender que não iria mais argumentar comigo sobre aquele assunto - porque ela achava que estava certa - e eu bufei cheia de irritação antes de atender a ligação de Jane.

- Pois não?

- Bella, o senhor Cullen está aqui e gostaria de falar com você.

- Senhor Cullen? - retruquei surpresa por Carlisle está na agência. - Carlisle está aqui?

- Não. É o senhor Edward Cullen.

Todo o sangue de meu corpo parecia ter sido drenado com a surpresa ainda maior de escutar que Edward estava ali, querendo falar comigo. Meu rosto deve ter ficado muito pálido com a notícia, pois Renée ficou de pé assustada e se aproximou de onde eu estava em estado de choque.

- Bella? - escutei Jane me chamando do outro lado da linha. - Posso deixá-los entrar?

- _Deixá__-__los__?_ Ele está acompanhado? - aquilo significava que...

- Sim, com uma garotinha.

Tive que sentar com o susto ainda maior que levei ao escutar que Bree estava ali, meu cérebro começando a falhar com falta de oxigenação já que estava sem respirar. Jane esperava minha resposta do outro lado da linha e Renée queria saber por que eu estava tão espantada, mas eu não conseguia raciocinar direito de nervosismo. Já estava morando em Chicago havia uma semana e sabia que poderia ver Bree quando quisesse, porém, saber que ela estava do outro lado da porta e com Edward era muito diferente. Eu não havia me preparado psicologicamente para reencontrar aquelas duas pessoas, o que me levou a aquele estado de praticamente letargia.

- Peça para eles esperarem só um minuto, por favor. - murmurei desligando antes mesmo que ela respondesse.

- O que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus? - Renée questionou enquanto eu contornava minha mesa para parar em sua frente.

- É o seguinte; você terá que ser a pessoa mais controlada do mundo a partir de agora.

- Por que, Bella?

- Porque Bree está aqui.

- Bree? - ela retrucou quase gritando e eu implorei que fizesse silêncio. - Minha neta?

- Ela não é sua neta!

- Mas...

- A questão não é essa, mãe. Ela veio me ver e para ela, eu sou apenas a amiga de Carlisle que fez a doação do pâncreas, não sua mãe biológica. Então você vai fingir que não sabia da existência dela e não falar nada que possa estragar isso tudo, ok?

- Ok, tudo bem.

- Eu não sei o que Esme faria comigo se Bree descobrisse tudo sem querer... - murmurei retornando ao telefone para ligar para Jane.

- Confie em mim, Bella.

- Jane, sou eu. Pode autorizar a entrada dos dois, obrigada.

Em menos de um minutos, duas batidas anunciaram antes que a maçaneta girasse e a porta fosse aperta. Bree enfiou a cabeça dentro do escritório com um sorriso enorme no rosto e soltou a mão de Edward para correr em minha direção, agarrando minha cintura. Todo o meu nervosismo se desfez quando senti seus pequenos braços me envolvendo com tanta vontade e seu rosto colado a minha barriga por alguns segundos antes de levanta-lo e sorrir. Eu tinha mais uma vez aquela sensação gostosa de conforto em meu peito por estar com ela.

- Ei, não esperava você aqui! - comentei passando uma mão em sua franja e a fazendo rir. - A que devo a honra dessa visita?

- Bree estava pedindo a semana toda para vir te ver. - escutei Edward falar e nossos olhares se encontraram pela primeria vez.

Era uma das ocasiões em que ele estava despido da capa de médico e mais relaxado em seus trajes casuais, desleixado ao ponto de sua barba está maior. Edward se aproximou o suficiente para esticar a mão para me cumprimentar e eu a toquei dando um sorriso discreto, os olhos presos em seus lábios também demonstrando satisfação.

- Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas era a única tarde que eu estava de folga para poder trazê-la... - ele explicou soltando minha mão após algum tempo a segurando.

- Sem problemas. Estou feliz com essa surpresa.

- Quem é ela? - Bree perguntou olhando Renée do outro lado da sala e eu lembrei de sua presença, a encarando com um olhar de súplica para que ela mantivesse a promessa que fez.

- Essa é a minha mãe. - respondi segurando sua mãozinha para aproximá-la de Renée.

- Oi, eu sou a Bree.

Pensei que Renée fosse cair no choro por estar vendo a neta pela primeira vez em 10 anos, no entanto, para minha surpresa ela conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e cumprimentou Bree com um beijo na bochecha. Eu ainda não estava completamente relaxada porque ainda existia a chance de alguma coisa escapar de minha mãe, e notei que Edward também assistia a interação das duas com bastante atenção.

- É verdade que você vai morar aqui, Bella? - Bree perguntou com seu sorriso de criança cheia de felicidade e saúde.

- É sim. Já estou morando aqui em Chicago.

- Então eu vou poder te ver muito agora!

- Verdade.

- E você vai poder conhecer minha escola.

- Bella veio morar aqui para trabalhar, Bree. - Edward a explicou rapidamente. - Não veio para ficar passeando por aí com você.

- Mas eu prometo que irei arranjar um tempinho para conhecer sua escola. - retruquei mais para Edward do que para Bree, mostrando que eu tinha outras prioridades agora.

- Você pode ir amanhã? - ela perguntou já se animando com as possibilidades.

- Amanahã ainda não, mas vou me organizar para logo poder passear com você, ok?

- Ok.

- Quer ver uma coisa legal? - perguntei lembrando de um fato que ela poderia achar interessante e Bree assentiu. - Venha cá.

Guiei-a até a parede de vidro que tinha em minha sala com vista para o rio Chicago, igual as janelas que eu estava acostumava em Nova York. Desde que passei a habitar aquela sala, ainda não tinha feito algo que adorava fazer na outra cidade.

- Você tem medo de altura? - a perguntei soltando sua mão.

- Não, por quê?

- Cole sua cabeça na janela e olhe lá pra baixo. Assim. - expliquei mostrando como ela deveria fazer e Bree imitou meu movimento. - Está vendo? Parece que as pessoas são formiguinhas.

- E os carros parecem de brinquedo! - ela riu apoiando as mãozinhas no vidro. - Que legal!

- Eu faço isso sempre.

- Posso fazer isso em sua sala, Dado?

- Minha sala não fica tão no alto assim. - Edward respondeu rindo para a irmã e depois me encarando com a mesma expressão, me fazendo rir do papel de idiota que estava fazendo para distrair Bree.

- E se eu subir em uma cadeira fica mais alto ainda? - ela perguntou já fazendo menção de que iria puxar a poltrona, mas os adultos a impediram rapidamente, lhe arrancando uma gargalhada. - Calma, pessoal.

- Nada de ficar subindo em cadeira, ouviu? - Edward a repreendeu com a seriedade de responsável por ela naquela tarde.

- É perigoso mesmo, Bree. - completei para dar veracidade ao sermão. - Quer conhecer o restante do escritório?

- Eu posso?

- Você não veio aqui para isso?

- Sim!

- Se vocês não se importarem, vou esperar aqui. Pode ser? - Edward perguntou quando segurei a mão de Bree e eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Eu também ficarei por aqui. - Renée anunciou, o que era muito suspeito. No mínimo, ela queria arrancar informações sobre Bree já que eu não falaria nada.

Levei Bree para conhecer todas as salas, cubículos, até mesmo Emmett e Riley que estavam reunidos na copa tomando café. Ela encantou os dois em questão de minutos, e meus colegas de trabalho souberam lidar muito bem com a situação sem mencionar em nenhum momento nossa verdadeira relação. Eles sabiam que Bree achava apenas que eu era a doadora do pâncreas, não sua mãe biológica, e eu murmurei um "obrigada" para eles quando a segui para continuar o tour. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia estaria mostrando meu local de trabalho para minha filha, pois aquelas duas realidades não deveriam existir juntas. Se eu tinha esse trabalho era porque não tinha uma filha, o que na prática provou ser diferente.

- Sua mãe comentou que você adora escritórios. Já sabe o que quer ser quando crescer? - perguntei enquanto voltávamos para minha sala. - Advogada como seu pai?

- Eu quero ser médica como o Dado e livrar todas as crianças da diabetes. - ela me explicou balançando nossas mãos unidas para frente e para trás. - Deve ser legal cortar as pessoas sem que elas sintam dor.

- É, deve ser legal. - ri de sua visão infantil sobre as coisas, ainda cheia de inocência. - E o que o Dado acha disso?

- Ele disse que vai me levar para ver algumas pessoas sendo "sucuradas".

- _Sucuradas_?

- É, quando a pessoa leva pontos.

- _Suturadas_. - a corrigi rindo e Bree achou graça de seu erro ao invés de se envergonhar. - E você vai aguentar ver?

- Não tenho medo de sangue.

- Que corajosa!

Conversar com Bree me distraíu tanto em nosso caminho de volta a minha sala que nem percebi quando entramos e dei de cara com René e Edward sentados no sofá, cada um com uma caneca de café que provavelmente Jane serviu. Bree soltou minha mão para correr e sentar no colo do irmão, puxando a caneca para sentir o cheiro da bebida e fazendo uma careta de desaprovação que me fez rir. Assim como fez René sorrir com sua expressão de quem iria chorar a qualquer momento.

- Gostou do escritório de Bella? - Renée perguntou com toda a paciência do mundo, como se Bree tivesse algum tipo de retardo mental. O que era ridículo.

- É grande e bem legal. E o amigo de Bella me levantou com um braço só.

- Foi Emmett, um dos publicitários da agência. - expliquei para Edward antes que ele achasse que eu estava deixando Bree ser carregada por qualquer homem. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria ter que dar satisfação de tudo que fazia com ela, era responsável o suficiente.

- Mas qualquer um pode carregar uma magrela como você. - ele brincou para minha surpresa.

- Você não consegue. - Bree retrucou e riu com as cócegas que ele fazia em sua cintura. - Pára, Dado.

- Vou parar antes que você faça xixi no sofá novo de Bella.

- Obrigada. - agradeci trocando um sorriso rápido com ele e desviando o olhar para René nos assistindo interagir com muito interesse.

- Acho que está na hora de deixarmos Bella trabalhar, não é? - Edward perguntou colocando Bree de pé com facilidade e levantando do sofá.

- Mas eu quero ficar mais um pouco com Bella! - ela rapidamente revindicou correndo para abraçar minha cintura.

- Outro dia você pode ficar mais tempo comigo e fora desse escritório chato. Que tal?

- Promete?

- Prometo. - e eu prometia mesmo com aqueles olhos iguais aos de Charlie me olhando com tanta tristeza por saber que teria que se despedir de mim.

- Pronto, outro dia você pode encontrar Bella e ficar muito mais tempo com ela. Mas agora você tem que ir pra casa fazer o exercício da escola.

- Eu odeio matemática... - Bree murmurou revirando os olhos e apertando seus braços com mais força ao meu redor. - Tchau, Bella.

- Tchau, Bree. - disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça e acariciando brevemente seu cabelo.

- Tchau, mãe da Bella.

Renée se derreteu toda quando recebeu um abraço forte dela e beijou suas bochechas dizendo que ela era linda. Eu sabia que ela estava se controlando para dizer que Bree era a minha cara com aquela idade e quando ficassemos sozinhas eu iria agradecer por ela ter segurado a onda melhor do que eu esperava.

- Até uma próxima, Bella. - Edward disse estendendo a mão para se despedir de mim. - E parabéns pelo novo cargo aqui em Chicago.

- Obrigada, e... - engoli seco enquanto a idéia surgia em minha cabeça confusa com o efeito que sua presença tinha em mim. - Ocorrerá um coquetel de inauguração da agência na sexta-feira, se você quiser comparecer... Seus pais foram convidados também.

- Meu pai comentou algo sobre o assunto quando mencionou que você estava morando aqui...

- Eu não sabia se você iria poder comparecer ou estaria ocupado trabalhando por isso não estendi o convite a você também...

- Mas agora ele está convidado! - Renée nos salvou daquele papo desconfortável que nós dois estávamos tendo, como dois adolescente que não sabia lidar com convites. - Você virá, não é?

- Farei o possível, senhora Swan. - Edward respondeu para minha mãe sorridente demais pro meu gosto. - E foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- Prazer foi meu, querido. Espero te ver na sexta para continuar nossa conversa.

Fiquei desconfiada daquela _conversa _que Renée teve com ele, porque eu conhecia bem minha mãe para saber que sua curiosidade exacerbada a faria perguntar as coisas mais constrangedoras do mundo e eu não sabia como Edward iria lidar com aquilo. Porém, pelo jeito eles se deram bem já que se despediram com um abraço e Renée deixou uma discreta marca de batom em sua bochecha, limpando rapidamente. Bree me deu um último beijo antes de deixar o escritório com o irmão e eu a observei em silêncio desaparecer atrás da porta escura. Hora de encarar um bom tempo de perguntas e comentários feitos por minha mãe que não segurou mais as lágrimas assim que ficamos sozinhas.

- Menos, mãe. - murmurei rolando os olhos para seu estado.

- Como você quer que eu fique depois de conhecer minha neta? - ela retrucou ultrajada com meu comportamento diante os últimos fatos ocorridos naquela sala.

- Ela não é sua... - mas, antes que entrássemos naquela discussão em vão, eu completei. - Esquece.

- Ela parece tanto com você quando tinha essa idade. Era como te ver há 16 anos; igualzinha.

- Exceto que ela tem o sorriso de Jacob. - comentei sentando em minha cadeira e soltando todo o ar pelas narinas. - O importante é que você se controlou e não disse nada que pudesse prejudicar tudo. Obrigada.

- Por que você não conta logo que é a mãe biológica dela? Ou Bree não sabe que é adotada?

- Ela sabe que é adotada e já deixou bem claro para os pais que não quer conhecer a mulher que a abandonou. Sendo assim, nunca vou contar a ela que sou sua outra mãe.

- Mas ela gosta tanto de você, Bella. Daquele jeito de ficar te olhando com admiração.

- Então por que estragar isso tudo? Bree pode me odiar se souber a verdade, melhor deixar como está. Todos envolvidos nessa história concordam.

- Ok, vocês que sabem como lidar com isso.

- Posso voltar a trabalhar agora? - perguntei ligando a tela de meu computador.

- Claro, não vou mais te atrapalhar. - ela disse pegando sua bolsa e deixando a sala, provavelmente para encher minha assistente o restante da tarde.

**. **

**.**

Mesmo não tendo movido um dedo para organizar a festa de inauguração, eu estava uma pilha de nervos tentando deixar tudo que Mark e Caleb organizaram o mais perfeito possível. A festa seria no restaurante que ficava na cobertura do prédio da agência, proporcionando a vista noturna para o rio Chicago para os 100 convidados. Era algo realmente só para os mais próximos de cada um envolvido com a filial da Gordon & Barry PR, como esposas, namorados, pais, os "chefões" e seus clientes em potencial. Por isso, vira e mexe naquele dia importante eu estava quase comprando um maço de cigarro e jogando pra cima meu status de "ex-fumante" tamanha era a pressão de ser a diretora executiva daquilo tudo. Quem tinha que dar o exemplo era eu, então, eu também tinha que estar perfeita. Uma missão que René abraçou com pernas e braços.

Tive que dedicar pelo menos 3 horas daquela sexta-feira para comprar um vestido que transpirasse eficiência no trabalho, pulso firme e elegância, mas o que René queria era uma roupa que fizesse quebrar o pescoço de todos os homens quando eu passasse com as pernas de fora e peitos espremidos no decote. Um dilema que nos fez brigar no meio da loja com a vendedora assistindo e segurando as outras opções nos braços.

- Escolha o que você quer, pronto! - René disse se fazendo de vítima da situação. - Se você quer ir vestida como uma mulher de quarenta anos, tudo bem.

- Eu não posso me vestir como uma vagabunda na inauguração de minha filial! - bradei retornando ao provador com outro vestido. - Que tipo de imagem eu vou passar aos meus funcionários? Aos meus chefes?

- Certamente, a imagem de alguém inacessível.

- Isso não é uma festa para eu arranjar uma transa, mãe! Quando você irá entender isso?

- Mas custa estar um pouco sexy? Você trabalha com imagem, mas _sua_ imagem não está nem um pouco apelativa nesses últimos anos. Suas roupas são sérias demais para uma mulher de 26 anos, Bella.

Odiava quando ela estava certa daquela forma; minha imagem realmente não era nada sexy para alguém de minha idade. Mas me vestir de modo provocante em um ambiente dominado por homens era a última coisa que eu faria quando queria mostrar que podia estar a altura deles. Não queria ninguém pensando que só cheguei ao topo porque dormi com algum chefe ou despertei algum tipo de tara nele para me promover. Meus vestidos sem muito decote e saias um pouco acima do joelho transmitiam o que eu queria; profissionalismo. Muito diferente do que René queria que eu transmitisse.

A opção que estava em meu corpo era o meio termo entre o que eu queria e René desejava. Não era curto, mas tinha uma transparência no decote que mostrava um pouco de pele a mais do que eu estava acostumada e era colado ao meu corpo como se eu fosse uma carne embalada à vácuo. Deixei o provador rezando para que ela o aprovasse e não enchesse meu saco porque eu tinha gostado daquele vestido e já imaginava o restante da produção para mais tarde.

- Esse! - ela disse levantando do puff e segurando minha mão para que eu girasse. - Sua bunda está linda.

- Mãe! - a repreendi ficando roxa com aquele comentário.

- Mas está, não é? - ela perguntou a vendedora que, logicamente, concordou. - É esse o escolhido.

- Por quase 400 dólares, mas tudo bem. - murmurei olhando a etiqueta. Ainda bem que meu novo salário dava para compra tranquilamente uns 10 vestidos daquele. - Vou levá-lo.

- Com o salto-alto perfeito e maquiagem impecável, você será a mais linda hoje. Vai arrasar os corações de todos os homens...

- Às vezes eu acho que você adoraria ter uma filha prostituta, sério.

- Isabella Swan, olha o respeito!

- Não vou mais discutir isso com você. Preciso voltar até a agência para terminar de resolver tudo.

- Não mesmo. - ela me freou antes que eu entrasse no provador. - Jane passará o restante do dia resolvendo seus problemas para que você possa se preparar para a festa.

- Como?

- Já organizei tudo com ela. Você vai para o spa relaxar e só sairá de lá na hora da festa. Sem mais.

Não sei quando foi que ela se transformou em minha chefe para mandar e desmandar em minha vida daquela forma e eu já contava os dias para ficar novamente sozinha em Chicago quando ela e Charlie fossem embora. Eles eram meus pais e eu os amaria por toda a vida, mas depois que você sai de casa e passa a ter sua vida, eles se tornam o tipo de visita que uma semana depois você está querendo se livrar.

Não quis dar o braço a torcer e assumir para René que sua idéia de passar a tarde toda no spa foi a ideia mais perfeita naquele dia estressante e noite cheia. Passei por todos os serviços do local, recebendo massagem em cada centímetro do meu corpo, me lambuzando de cremes cheirosos e deixando que me transformassem em uma celebridade em dia de tapete vermelho. Às 20 horas eu já estava vestida, maquiada, com o cabelo impecável e dentro do carro que me levaria para a festa, sendo recepcionada por meus pais que já me esperavam.

- Você está linda. - René disse me fazendo novamente girar.

- Sem comentários sobre minha bunda, por favor. - implorei e recebi um beijo de Charlie.

- Mas você está linda mesmo, Bells.

- Obrigada, pai. Alguém já chegou?

- Não, só nós dois e a Jane que praticamente se arrumou aqui.

- Eu vou ter que dar um bônus para ela esse mês, por ter feito hora extra como sua assistente também.

- Nervosa? - Charlie perguntou notando que eu torcia minhas mãos.

- Imagina... - retruquei sarcasticamente. - Ok, vamos lá. Que comece o show.

Jane não deixou meu lado durante a noite toda para que eu soubesse exatamente quem era cada convidado, não cometendo a gafe de cumprimentar alguém sem saber o nome ou a relação com alguém da agência. A parte mais tensa foi quando os clientes convidados começaram a chegar e Mark me exibia como um troféu, descrevendo meu currículo tantas vezes naquela noite que eu já estava cansada de ouvir tanto sobre mim. Mas mantive o sorriso simpático e agradecia a presença de todos como se realmente me importasse tanto assim.

Conhecia a esposa de Emmett e noiva de Riley, as duas super simpáticas comigo e lindas. Rose com seu loiro platinado caindo em cascata até o final de suas costas e Victoria com seus cachos ruivos lhe dando um ar selvagem. Fiz uma nota mental para comentar com meus colegas sobre a beleza de cada porque eu sabia como os homens gostavam de sentir orgulho por suas conquistas, e rapidamente segui para o próximo grupo de pessoas que eu precisava cumprimentar.

Ocasionalmente, René me entregava um canapé para que eu não ficasse a noite toda sem comer ou uma taça de água, verificando meus dentes se estavam limpos e minha maquiagem se continuava impecável. Eu reclamava de sua obsessão por querer que eu estivesse perfeita o tempo todo e sua vontade de ter o controle sempre, mas aí eu lembrava que era exatamente igual e eu não podia mais reclamar. Tal mãe, tal filha. Uma frase que rapidamente me fez lembrar de Bree, o tipo de pensamento que me desestruturava e de forma alguma poderia estar tão envolvida por aquele sentimento na noite mais importante de minha carreira.

- Bella! - escutei Mark me chamar erguendo uma taça de espumante.

Aproximei dele com um sorriso nos lábios já cansados de tanto executar aquele movimento e recebi uma taça da bebida, sendo puxada pela mão sem explicação alguma. Até que paramos em uma parte do restaurante que havia sido decorada para parecer um palco, com a logomarca da empresa bem grande presa a parede atrás de nós.

- Preparada para discursar? - Mark perguntou me pegando de surpresa.

- Discurso? Eu não preparei nada...

- Confio em você.

Mark bateu no microfone que Daisy o entregou e chamou a atenção de todos reunidos ali, os olhos caindo sobre nós dois de uma maneira que me fazia suar frio de nervosismo. Eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, muito menos falar para mais de dez pessoas, e naquela noite eu teria que improvisar umas palavras para convencer todos de que a agência que eu comandava seria a melhor que Chicago conheceu.

- Boa noite. - Mark disse com seu sorriso branco demais. - Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos vocês nesse pequeno coquetel para comemorármos a inauguração da Gordon & Barry PR, aqui na cidade de Chicago. Para quem não sabe, eu sou o "Gordon" da sigla e junto com meu sócio, Caleb Barry que infelizmente não pôde estar aqui, estou feliz em entrar no mercado de Illinois com uma equipe unida e já mostrando pra que veio. Junto com Emmett e Riley, todos os publicitários recém-chegados ao mercado, trouxemos para comandar essa agência um dos grandes nomes da publicidade política. Recém saída de uma campanha vitoriosa em Nova York; Isabella Swan, CEO da filial aqui em Chicago.

Acenei timidamente para as pessoas me aplaudindo e meus olhos encontraram Charlie e Renée logo na frente, os dois sorrindo e com os olhos marejados de emoção por me ver oficialmente naquele cargo. Algo fez meu olhar ir para a entrada do restaurante e eu avistei aquele homem bastante alto e arrumado se aproximando da aglomeração, entrando na área mais iluminada até que eu reconhecesse Edward. Ele parou um pouco afastado do restante das pessoas e fez um gesto com a cabeça para me cumprimentar e meu coração bateu na boca sem que pudesse controlar.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Desde quando vê-lo me deixava naquele estado ridículo? Eu queria acreditar que era a surpresa de ele ter ido a minha festa e eu iria me agarrar a aquele pensamento até não ser mais possível.

- Hum, Bella? - escutei a voz distante me chamar e então voltei a realidade, aos pares de olhos sobre mim.

- Desculpa. - murmurei encarando Mark e percebendo que ele esticava o microfone para que eu falasse. - Desculpa, desculpa... Me distraí. Boa noite. Eu sou Isabella Swan, CEO da Gordon & Barry PR - Chicago e, como Mark disse, gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos hoje.

Meus olhos traidores procuraram Edward outra vez e encontraram aquele homem me assistindo enquanto tentava dizer meia dúzia de palavras para passar a imagem de executiva poderosa que a agência queria. No entanto, aquele homem já tinha visto o pior de mim vindo a tona em vários momentos; em uma crise de desespero no hospital por não saber lidar com Bree doente, no chão de seu antigo banheiro cuspindo todas as frustrações de minha vida. Queria dizê-lo através do olhar que aquela era sua chance de me desmascarar, mostrar que de poderosa, eu não tinha nada.

_Vamos __lá__, __Edward__. __Destrua __essa __imagem __que __eu __estou __tentando __manter __ao __segurar __esse __microfone__... _

Só que ele não disse nada; apenas me encarava assim como as outras pessoas, esperando que eu continuasse falando.

- Não vou prolongar muito meu discurso. A única coisa que eu tenho a dizer é que é um enorme prazer em aceitar a missão de liderar essa equipe e mostrar a Chicago para o que nós viemos. Obrigada.

Ok, aquele discurso foi um pouco "político" demais, talvez consequência de tantos meses envolvida com um e sua mega equipe. Mas, pelo menos, o efeito de minhas palavras foi o desejado; palmas, um abraço forte de Mark, assovios bastante altos que eu jurei que viessem de Emmett no meio das pessoas e um brinde. Aquele gosto de responsabilidade descendo por minha garganta seca de nervosismo, terminando a bebida em um gole só antes de ser liberada para falar com quem quisesse. E meus pés sabiam exatamente com quem eles queriam "falar" quando me fizeram ignorar todos ao meu redor até encontrá-lo.

**Been ****a ****Long ****Day**** - ****Rosi ****Golan**

- Belo discurso. - Edward disse quando parei a sua frente segurando minha taça vazia só para _me __segurar_. - Sucinto, gostei.

- Obrigada. - murmurei com minha risada sem graça. - E obrigada por ter vindo.

- Estou representando meus pais que tiveram que ir a um jantar com uns amigos. Eles realmente queriam estar aqui comemorando com você.

- E por isso você veio. - comentei o óbvio.

- Eu fui convidado... não foi?

- Sim, claro. Eu te convidei e você veio, mais do que esperado... Desculpa. - tentei me explicar balbuciando como uma idiota.

- Então... CEO; qual é mesmo sua função? - ele quis saber com um interesse que foi além do esperado por mim.

- Basicamente, delego funções em uma campanha e rezo para que eles façam tudo certo. - expliquei, encarando rapidamente minha taça em busca de concentração para não parecer uma executiva arrogante e os olhos de Edward cairam sobre ela também. - E não se preocupe, eu já posso oficialmente beber.

- Eu sei. Já passaram seus 3 meses pós-cirurgico.

- Mas o cigarro está totalmente fora de minha vida agora, apesar de desejar como nunca um trago essa semana.

- Isso é bom. - um sorriso se espalhou por sua face e eu senti meu estômago afundar com seus dentes alinhados e uma covinha discreta na bochecha direita. - Eu sei que é difícil nos primeiros meses, mas logo você não sentirá falta do cigarro. Experiência própria.

- Só sinto falta quando estou estressada ou bebendo, o que não tem acontecido muito ultimamente, então...

- E sem querer parecer implicância com seus velhos hábitos; você está melhor sem nicotina no organismo. Mais... bonita.

Ok, agora era a parte que Ashton Kutcher pulava em minha frente e gritava "Você está no Punk'd", certo? Porque não poderia ser sério o que estava acontecendo. Edward foi a minha festa quando eu imaginei que meu convite fosse ser rapidamente ignorado e agora ele estava dizendo que eu estava mais bonita. _Mais_ bonita, o que significava que eu já era bonita aos seus olhos. Muita informação para pouco álcool no meu organismo.

- Hum... obrigada. - disse sem ter certeza se deveria agradecer e se isso era realmente um elogio. - Por reconhecer meu esforço, eu quis dizer.

- De nada. - ele meu fitou com aquele ar de quem estava pensando alguma coisa que não poderia ser dita em voz alta. _Deus_, era lua cheia ou algo do tipo para que tudo parecesse intencional demais entre nós dois àquela noite?

- Sabe quem ficará muito feliz de te ver aqui? - mudei o mais rápido possível de assunto.

- Sua mãe, já sei. - Edward respondeu rindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Ela realmente parecia querer que eu viesse.

- É uma missão na vida de René; fazer todo mundo ter a vida social mais badalada do mundo. Provavelmente, já pensou que você não tivesse o que fazer além do trabalho...

- O que não deixa de ser verdade, ultimamente. - sua confissão veio com os olhos verdes escurecendo com pesar tentando ser disfarçado. - Essa deve ser a primeira festa em meses que eu vou. Ou seria anos? Enfim, já faz muito tempo que eu não termino um plantão e vou direto pra casa.

- Desculpa por quebrar seu jejum de badalação com uma festa não tão badalada assim.

- Tem bebida alcoólica? Então já está de bom gosto! - Edward disse em um tom que eu não estava acostumada a escutar em sua voz, quanto mais com uma expressão tão leve. - Aceita outra taça de espumante?

- Sim, obrigada. - agradeci o observando chamar a atenção do garçom passando ao nosso lado com a bandeja cheia de taças.

Substitui minha taça vazia por outra cheia que Edward me entregou . Juntos, brindamos delicadamente antes de ele tomar um gole que levou quase todo o líquido, esperando para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Nossa conversa estava me deixando a beira de uma crise nervosa e somente muita bebida poderia me acalmar, mas eu era a "dona da festa", seria vergonhoso extrapolar na bebida até o ponto que eu precisasse ser carregada. Só mais uma taça e eu estaria na linha tênua entre embriaguez e leveza, como eu precisava estar para relaxar de vez com sua presença surpresa.

- Como Bree está agora que o pós-operatório terminou oficialmente? - perguntei levando-nos ao único assunto que até então tínhamos em comum.

- Melhor impossível. - ele respondeu, se acendendo de orgulho da irmãzinha. - Tomando todos os remédios diariamente, consultando os médicos pelo menos uma vez ao mês e começando a viver normalmente como uma criança de 10 anos.

- Então ela está curada?

- Em tese, sim. Mais só com o tempo para saber se o enxerto foi bem aceito pelo corpo, se está realizando sua função corretamente e se não haverá nenhum tipo de complicação tardia.

- Ela está tão bem. Saudável, sabe? - comentei vendo seu rostinho corado surgir em minha mente com bastante nitidez. - Desde que a vi no Ação de Graças, ela só tem melhorado mais e mais.

- São pequenas mudanças em sua vida que fazem todo mundo agradecer a cada dia por ela estar viva e praticamente curada. E me fez perceber que eu estava errado.

- Em relação a quê? - quis saber ao vê-lo terminar o espumante em busca de coragem líquida.

- A você. - respondeu tão diretamente, me atingindo em cheio. - Você não é sem coração como todo mundo pensava, e não vê mais a Bree como um problema que precisava ser resolvido.

- Como... O que Esme te disse sobre nossa conversa?

- Minha mãe não precisou dizer nada, Bella. Quando ela disse que você aceitou o emprego aqui, soube na hora que havia um motivo; Bree. Ok, é um grande passo em sua carreira e você não seria a "Senhorita Trabalho Acima de Tudo" se não o aceitasse, mas Chicago? Não é coincidência demais?

- Eu estou cansada depois de uma semana cheia e no meio de uma comemoração, então, por favor, se você veio só para me dar algum tipo de sermão... - pedi respirando fundo em busca de controle para não mandá-lo novamente _se __foder_. - Poupe sua garganta de um discurso desnecessário.

- Eu estou tentando te elogiar e você já reage dessa forma? - ele retrucou em tom de ofensa, revertendo a situação rapidamente para que eu me sentisse culpada por acusá-lo.

- Desde quando me chamar de "Senhorita Trabalho Acima de Tudo" é elogio?

- Posso terminar meu raciocínio?

- Pode...

- O que eu estava tentando dizer... Ou melhor, elogiar, foi sua mudança de atitude em relação a Bree. Porque está mais que na cara que você quer fazer parte de sua vida como sua mãe biológica e fazer a coisa certa.

- Eu não quero reivindicar meus direitos de mãe biológica, ou algo assim. - fiz questão de informá-lo antes que ele pensasse erroneamente sobre minhas escolhas.

- Então o que você quer exigindo vê-la quando estiver a fim? - ele perguntou, e por incrível que pareça não havia dureza em sua voz. Era uma pergunta, simples e direta.

- Eu a quero em minha vida, pronto. E quero isso porque não dá mais pra fingir que nós duas temos uma ligação. Eu sei o motivo que nos fez gostar uma da outra tão instantaneamente, mas Bree não faz ideia de quem eu sou mesmo e ainda assim gosta de mim. Não dá pra negar que ela foi a razão número um para eu ter escolhido Chicago ao invés de Los Angeles, então, porque não unir o útil ao agradável? Não vou sumir sem mais nem menos como era o medo de Esme, e não iriei machucar Bree, fazendo-a acreditar que eu farei parte de sua vida sem realmente querer isso. E eu quero. _Muito_.

- Eu sei que você quer. Afinal, se for com esse desejo de dar certo que você está passando, eu também quero você na vida de Bree.

- Ok, eu não estou entendendo a piada... - retruquei sem paciência para aquele joguinho de me fazer acreditar que agora ele me aprovava. - Você é o mesmo Edward que achava que eu só servia para doar o pâncreas para Bree e depois precisava sumir de vez de suas vidas?

- E você é a mesma Bella que achava que trabalhar 20 horas por dia era a coisa certa a fazer e esquecer que sua vida precisava ser vivida? - ele rebateu com a verdade que me atingia de cheio. - Não, por que as pessoas mudam de opiniões e prioridades. Minha prioridade nessa história nunca mudou; eu ainda vou colocar o bem-estar de Bree acima de qualquer coisa. Mas minha opinião sobre você mudou completamente, o que consequentemente me fez acreditar em você. Eu sei que você não está pedindo minha permissão ou nada do tipo...

- Porque eu realmente não estou. - murmurei e Edward riu, abaixando o olhar por alguns segundos antes de me encarar com um meio sorriso.

- Eu sei. - continuou sorrindo e me fuzilando com seus olhos acesos. - Acho que um dos motivos que me fez vir hoje foi para te dizer que você venceu.

- Venci?

- Sim. Esse tempo todo que nós brigamos e xingamos um ao outro, você estava tentando me mostrar que eu não tinha direito algum de apontar seus erros, sendo que eu mesmo já havia cometido os mesmo antes. Agora, vejo que eu estava tão errado quanto você e nosso primeiro contato foi cheio de tensão desnecessária. Você faz Bree feliz, o tipo de felicidade que eu nunca vi minha irmãzinha sentir por ninguém, e eu seria um idiota se não gostasse de vê-la feliz dessa forma.

Eu sentia meu rosto arder conforme suas palavras iam penetrando em minha mente enquanto tomava consciência do que estava acontecendo naquele canto da festa, onde ninguém imaginava que nosso diálogo fosse tão sério assim. Foi uma das conversas mais importantes de minha vida, pois significava que a partir daquela noite tudo iria dar certo. Meu grande obstáculo para ter Bree em minha vida era convencer Esme de que eu iria fazer tudo certo e foi fácil domar a mãe leoa super protetora. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, Edward também era um obstáculo que precisava derrubar, mas não pensei que ele se auto-destruiria ao perceber que havia mudado. Foi minha pequena vitória, como ele disse.

O silêncio entre nós dois não foi constrangedor ou muito menos tenso como costumava ser. Eu virei meu rosto para encarar as luzes da cidade através das janelas do restaurante e me perdi por algum tempo na escuridão quebrada por pequenos pontos iluminados nos outros prédios.

- É linda mesmo. - escutei sua voz me chamando de volta a festa e percebi que seu rosto estava concentrado em mim. - A cidade, você sabe.

- Verdade... - concordei balançando a cabeça e torcendo a nova taça vazia em minhas mãos nervosas. - Lembra um pouco Nova York em alguns aspectos.

- Eu pensava dessa forma, quando morei lá na época da faculdade. Você sentirá falta de Nova York?

- Sim, sentirei. Mas minha vida agora é em Chicago. Minha vida de verdade.

- Então, bem vinda à cidade.

De uma maneira inesperada, nossos olhares estavam se sustentando demais um no outro aquela noite, por vários segundos em que ninguém ousava quebrar o contato. Eu me perdia facilmente na cor de seus olhos e em seus longos cílios, mas a razão para Edward continuar preso em meus olhos eu não entendia. O par de olhos castanhos mais típico do mundo e que estava ornamentado por uma maquiagem bem feita; nada demais.

Só quebramos nossa ligação porque ele deu o primeiro passo ao limpar a garganta e olhando ao redor rapidamente, me fazendo sentir o rosto esquentar ainda mais por motivos desconhecidos.

- Eu preciso falar com sua mãe antes que ela ache que eu cheguei a festa e não quis cumprimentá-la.

- Provavelmente ela está com Charlie em uma das mesas.

- Charlie? - Edward perguntou desconhecendo o nome.

- Meu pai.

- Pensei que apenas sua mãe estivesse em Chicago...

- Charlie não perderia a oportunidade de conhecer a cidade de seu time de basquete favorito.

- Ele é torcedor dos Bull's?

- Fanático.

- Então nós vamos ter bastante assunto.

Eles realmente tiveram bastante assunto quando apresentei Edward para meu pai e os dois começaram a discutir sobre basquete como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. Por mais estranho que eu achasse quando meus pais se davam bem com pessoas que eu conhecia, com Edward eu não senti a necessidade de impedir que Charlie e René criassem algum tipo de vínculo. Porque, vamos segui o raciocínio lógico; com Bree em minha vida de uma vez por todas, também tinha que aceitar que o irmão adotivo dela também vinha com o pacote.

E a partir de agora, Edward definitivamente também fazia parte de minha vida. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado lutar contra, a partir de agora nós estávamos ligados por um sentimento em comum; o amor que uma garotinha despertou em cada um de maneira diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Dado apareceu pra alegria da nação. E Bree Lovato fofa como sempre, hein? Como não amar essa piveta? <strong>

**Como eu não tô tendo tempo nem pra me coçar direito, acabou a brincadeira de ganhar preview quem deixar review. Só espero que isso não faça com que vocês não deixem review. Estamos de olho! **

**E quem quiser mandar sets do Polyvore com looks para a CEO usar no trabalho é só compartilhar comigo por e-mail, tweet ou no group que ocasionalmente eu irei escolher alguns e inserir na fic com os devidos créditos.**

**Só mais uma coisa; a leitora que deixar a review nº 1000 levará marcadores da fic. Bora chegar a essa marca? **

**Bêzzo **


	15. Capítulo XV

**15. **

Era a terceira reunião do dia com a equipe que Riley comandava. Era um pouco além das duas horas da tarde e eu assistia sem muita paciência a apresentação que um dos publicitários do setor de criação mostrava no Power Point; uma sequência de _slides_ que até então não havia chamado minha atenção. Nada interessante e digno daquela campanha que queríamos assinar no final do mês. Minhas unhas grandes batiam sobre a pasta aberta à minha frente e eu soltava o ar pela boca cheia de tédio, querendo demonstrar como eu estava de saco cheio para vê se ele se tocava.

- Pronto? - perguntei quando a tela ficou preta e todos os olhos vieram ansiosos para mim.

- O que você achou? - Andrew retrucou cheio de nervosismo. Acho que se eu gritasse com ele, seria capaz de fazer xixi de tanto medo que sentia de mim.

- Qual a principal função de uma campanha publicitária? - questionei levantando de minha cadeira e começando a recolher os documentos que foram entregues por eles no início da reunião. - Alguém pode me responder isso?

A garota de olhos enormes e azuis levantou a mão como eu já esperava, galgando seu posto de puxa-saco número um da agência. Tadinha...

- Vender um produto. - respondeu cheia de sorriso, achando que deu a grande resposta do milênio.

- Incorreto. - retruquei cortando suas asinhas com todo o prazer do mundo. - A principal função de uma propaganda é tornar o produto conhecido, enfiar na mente do público-alvoque ele necessita daquilo e fazê-lo desejar comprá-lo. Pois lamento informar ao senhores que esse produto não foi _enfiado_ brutalmente em minha mente e eu não desejo comprá-lo para me sentir como um campeão como vocês alegam nesse _slogan_ cliché. O esboço não está digno do mais vendido energético do mundo, muito menos do terceiro time mais caro da NBA. E, pior; não está digna dessa agência. Essa idéia é de preguiçoso, de estudante de primeiro período de Comunicação. Façam melhor se vocês quiserem ter os nomes veínculados ao patrocínio da Red Bull para o Chicago Bull's.

- Nós vamos trabalhar em outras idéias até o final da próxima semana. - Riley me informou tão insatisfeito quanto eu.

- Assim espero. Reunião encerrada. - anunciei deixando a sala acompanhada por ele.

- Eu posso jurar que o Andrew vai pro banheiro chorar depois dessa primeira reunião com você. - ele comentou parecendo se divertir com o fato.

- Isso que dá deixar esboço de campanha para um iniciante.

- Foi só um teste com a internção de sabermos se eles aguentam o tranco. Quero ver até o final dessa semana como eles vão estar com tantas horas extras fazendo _brainstorm_.

- Hora extra no trabalho nunca matou ninguém e foi o que me trouxe até essa posição.

- Eles sabem disso e te respeitam. Principalmente a Juliet, que só falava "mas isso não é algo que Isabella Swan pensaria para a campanha" nas primeiras reuniões de equipe.

- Então a puxa-saco tem nome? - retruquei memorizando-o para o futuro.

- Por que você odeia tanto puxa-saco? - Riley questionou me seguindo até minha sala.

- Porque isso é uma demonstração de fraqueza e preguiça. Quem quer chegar a qualquer lugar na vida faz isso por mérito próprio, não porque encheu o superior de falsos elogios com intenção de se destacar. Se Juliet acha que me idolatrando ela vai ganhar minha atenção, escolheu a pessoa errada para bajular.

- Mas você ainda pode tirar proveito de sua pequena fã.

- Eu sei; garota do café. - comentei rindo da nova função que Juliet ganharia.

- Lembre-se de mim quando forçar a pobre garota a ir na Starbucks comprar café para você.

- Pode deixar que lembrarei.

- Agora deixe-me ir porque eu tenho uma equipe para dar um sermão por causa de um esboço de campanha ridículo.

- Não se esqueça da regra número um de um diretor de setor.

- "A diversão só começa quando alguém chora." - Riley repetiu minha frase favorita e nós dois rimos. O humor dos "chefões" era algo que nenhum subordinado iria entender.

Era uma quinta-feira calma no escritório, com reuniões o dia inteiro para cada setor mostrar suas ideias referentes as três grandes contas que queriamos pegar naquelas primeiras semanas. A festa de inauguração surtiu o efeito esperado e nós estávamos de vez no mercado, buscando mostrar para quê viemos. Mark e Caleb queriam resultados e isso dependia de minha administração para os mesmos fossem bons, o que fazia cair sobre meus ombros a grande responsabilidade de ser uma CEO. E, CEO ou não, eu tinha uma equipe iniciante nas mãos para colocar no caminho certo.

Não era porque eu era a diretora principal da agência que todo mundo tinha que me tratar com formalidade. Desde que comecei a trabalhar naquele ramo, percebi que seriedade demais não era o forte de pessoas envolvidas com publicidade ou relações públicas, então levei esse aprendizado para meu primeiro grande cargo como chefe de algo. Os demais me chamavam pelo primeiro nome, nada de "senhorita Swan" ou "senhora Bella". Nada disso. Eu era Bella para todo mundo, desde a mulher que fazia a limpeza até os publicitários. Isso ajudou para que minha relação com todos fosse a melhor possível, exceto claro quando algum deles tentava bancar o esperto e puxava meu saco descaradamente. Puxa-sacos só iriam se ferrar em minha mão, essa era minha filosofia.

Lidar com recém-formados querendo que tudo aconteça como nos seus sonhos mais loucos de universitários era tarefa difícil, especialmente para mim que gostava de tudo correto e na hora certa. Prazo era prazo, independente se o computador da agência estava lento ou o e-mail pessoal não chegou a tempo. O primeiro atraso eu entendi, o segundo eu tolerava, mas no terceira já era motivo para meia hora de discurso sobre como existiam centenas de publicitários no mercado querendo aquela vaga e ressaltava o quanto aquela pessoa era uma desleixada que não sabia lidar com pressão. Mas tentava me controlar para não ser a pessoa mais estressada do mundo e compreender que nem todo mundo estava adaptado ao meu estilo de trabalho. Vez ou outra eu ainda gritava com algum novato, porém, na maior parte do tempo eu respirava fundo e contava até 20 antes de responder uma pergunta estúpida.

Nem mesmo transformei a vida de Jane em um inferno por ela ser minha assistente pessoal. Todos os erros que cometi quando Alice trabalhava comigo eu tentei consertar com a nova garota querendo chegar até onde eu cheguei e seguir meus passos. Permiti-lhe ter uma vida pessoal mais tranquila, não exigia tanto que ela trabalhasse nos finais de semana e deixei que participasse de minha vida de uma maneira mais amigável, esquecendo minha postura de chefe quando era necessário um pouco de casualidade.

Jane soube aproveitar a liberdade que a dei com sabedoria e assim nosso primeiro mês de trabalho de verdade foi mais tranquilo do que eu imaginava, permitindo vários _happy __hour_ nos sextas para relaxar e nos conhecermos melhor. Eu já sabia que, todos os dias às 4 horas da tarde e ela aparecia em minha sala sem motivo aparente, um convite para sair para beber iria logo surgir. Dava nisso conviver com pessoas de menos de 24 anos e salários bons o suficiente para bancar _farras_.

- Estou te atrapalhando? - ela perguntou quando eu sentei em minha cadeira para atualizar minha agenda no BlackBerry que estava começando a apagar alguns compromissos sem que eu quisesse.

- Não. Algum problema? - retruquei concentrada no celular.

- Estava conversando com as algumas garotas da equipe e elas queriam sair para beber depois do trabalho. Topa?

- Vocês esquecem que eu não tenho mais idade pra ficar _farreando_ todos os finais de semana, não é? - comentei a fazendo rir.

- Você só é quatro anos mais velha do que nós, Bella. E está solteira, logo tem que sair mesmo.

- Ok, podemos sair mais tarde.

- Eu passo aqui na hora que estivermos indo.

De repente eu tinha uma vida social, "amigas" e não terminava minhas noites de sexta-feira em casa depois do trabalho. Era como seu eu tivesse 22 anos novamente e uma carreira inteira pela frente, sabendo conciliar tudo e vivendo. Recuperei o tempo perdido com aquelas saídas com minha assistente e os publicitários, algumas vezes não sendo preciso ser um grupo muito grande ou algo para comemorar. Eu esqueci como os "jovens" não precisavam de motivos para sair e beber, sentindo de vez que eu envelheci antes da hora.

Quem estava adorando essa nova fase era René, comemorando não tão discretamente quando eu contava que não poderia atendê-la às 8 horas da manhã de um sábado já que tinha ido dormir às 3 da manhã por causa de algum _happy __hour_ que se estendeu demais. Não queria que ela pensasse que eu fiquei louca de uma hora pra outra e resolvi viver minha adolescência tardia com limites, afinal, minhas responsabilidades só aumentavam com a idade. Mas minha mãe era a única no mundo que incentivava a filha a sair e conhecer o maior número de homens possível, reclamando se eu ficava em casa em um sábado à noite mesmo que no dia anterior eu tivesse saído.

Mas não vou mentir que estava gostando de reviver os velhos tempos de faculdade com as facilidades de já ser bem sucedida. Era diferente da rotina que eu levei por anos em Nova York; revigorante. As horas de trabalho passavam sem que eu notasse porque logo eu estaria rindo e tomando algum drink doce demais enquanto conversava sem problemas com meus colegas. Aquilo era o mais próximo que eu poderia sentir de felicidade sem culpa.

Pontualmente às 18h, eu e mais cinco "garotas" saimos do prédio para entrar em dois táxis e seguir para um bar do outro lado da cidade. _Mercer__ 113_, ou algo do gênero. Jane que havia escolhido de acordo com um site que dizia qual o bar _badalado_ do momento na cidade e eu apenas seguia suas preferências, afinal de contas, quem estava mais ativa na arte de _badalar_ era ela, não eu. Estava incrivelmente descansada apesar de uma semana cheia de reuniões com todas as equipes ansiosas para pegar a primeira grande campanha, e notei que essa era uma das vantagens de ser a chefona por ali. Na minha fase de publicitária, as noites mal dormidas e _brainstorms_ intermináveis conseguiam cansar qualquer corpo por mais disposta que a pessoa tivesse, mas ser dona da palavra final naquele processo te dava a vantagem de não desgatar tanto assim. Só a mente que cansava mais rápido com tanta pressão ao seu redor, algo que eu tentava transformar em incentivo para sempre melhorar.

Notei que o tal cansaço de publicitária começando a carreira não existia nas mulheres daquele grupo dentro do táxi. Cada uma estava com o celular em mãos digitando mensagens ou telefonando, chamando mais pessoas para o bar que iríamos. Eu estava encostada na porta olhando a cidade passar pelo vidro molhado do chuvisco que caía, desejando uma cama confortável depois de um banho quente. Cinquenta porcento de mim queria sair e beber como qualquer mulher de 26 anos, e os cinquenta porcento restante queria ser oficialmente velha e dormir até o corpo enjoar de tanto descansar. Mas é como aquela velha frase; quem quer ver, quer ser visto. Eu não podia simplesmente desistir da vida e parar de vivê-la de acordo com as normas da sociedade, nem que para isso eu precisasse _ir __à __caça _como aquelas mulheres animadas demais.

- Sabe quem você deveria ter chamado, Jane? - disse Nicole, da equipe de Emmett e com seus pequenos dentes brancos. - O Andrew.

- Hum... Eu sei porque você sugeriu isso. - Jane retrucou fazendo as outras rirem e eu sem entender nada.

- _Qual __é_? É pecado querer uma transa garantida no final da noite?

- Você e... Andrew? - comentei juntando as peças com aquele papo. - Como?

- Como, você quer dizer...

- Como eu nunca percebi nada? Quer dizer, vocês são da mesma equipe e nós já tivemos muitas reuniões juntos...

- Ainda bem que você não percebeu nada. Porque, convenhamos, Bella; você é a chefe e a última coisa que eu quero é você notando que nós já tivemos um _casinho__._ - ela explicou sem preocupação com o fato de que agora eu sabia de fato. - Mas foi fora da agência, eu juro.

- Não me importo que vocês se envolvam nem que outras pessoas façam o mesmo. Só fiquei supresa porque eu nunca percebi nada. Sou tão desligada assim?

- Já que você não notou que metade dos seus publicitários já _se __pegaram__,_ então você é bem desligada. - Jane respondeu e eu dei uma risada forçada.

Não que eu fosse realmente alheia a vida das pessoas ao meu redor, mas ficava um pouco difícil notar o envolvimento sexual dos outros quando minha vida sexual andava tão morta. Se fazia tanto tempo assim que eu não saia com amigas para beber, diras ter um _casinho_ de uma noite só para relaxar. Agora as coisas estavam voltando a rumo natural na vida de uma mulher com menos de 30 anos solteira então, isso queria dizer que logo, logo outros aspectos iriam ser ajeitados. Mas eu estava duvidando seriamente se tinha condições psicologicas de me envolver com alguém outra vez e passar por todo aquele processo de se conhecer, encontros, se entregar sem medo e blá blá blá. Só o trabalho que um relacionamento dava já me fez suspirar de cansaço e desistir antes mesmo de tentar, aceitando que a solteirice era meu destino final.

O _Mercer__ 113_ era realmente o bar do momento na cidade, pois a fila de quase duas horas que enfrentamos antes de entrar foi auto-explicativa. Todo mundo entre 21 e 35 anos estava naquele lugar e com o mesmo objetivo; azaração. _Argh_, eu parecia Renée falando... "Azaração". Quando foi que eu fiquei velha e passei a falar como minha mãe sobre as pessoas de minha idade? Acho que foi entre a primeira campanha política com vitória e o prêmio de publicitária revelação na divisão Nova Yorkina. Mas dava tempo de voltar a ter a idade que eu tinha, e eu já estava fazendo isso ao enfrentar centenas de pessoas espremidas no bar até encontrar uma mesa alta que comportasse nosso grupo.

- Tequila? - Callie, uma excêntrica ruiva com um braço cheio de tatuagens, perguntou quando estabelecemos acampamento na mesa.

Eu conseguiria beber uma dose de tequila sem problemas e depois ficar apenas na cerveja ou em algo mais leve. Minha meta não era beber até um nível vergonhoso de álcool no sangue, até porque aquelas mulheres eram minhas subordinadas e eu ainda precisava impor respeito na segunda-feira quando voltássemos ao trabalho. Conseguiríamos nos divertir mesmo que eu fosse a mais sóbria no final da noite e minha cota semanal de "vida social" estaria atingida para que eu não me culpasse por não estar vivendo fora da bolha do trabalho. Entre as coisas que estabeleci ao me mudar para Chicago, promover minha vida social foi uma delas.

- Ok, nós não estamos aqui a mais de vinte minutos e alguém já atraiu a atenção daquele moreno super fofo a nossa esquerda. - Jane comentou com a seriedade de quem dizia a um paciente que ele tinha de decidir sobre uma cirurgia importantíssima. - Vamos ser discretas e olhar uma de cada vez.

Na ordem em sentido horário, cada uma verificou quem era o moreno fofo da maneira mais discreta possível, e quando foi minha vez de olhar fui recebida por um sorriso sexy e um brinde no ar com a garrafa de cerveja que ele tinha em mãos antes de tomar um gole sem deixar os olhos de mim.

- Hum, já sabemos quem foi o alvo do interesse dele. - Jane acrescentou me fazendo ruborizar com as risadas que as demais deram.

- Vá falar com ele. - Nicole sugeriu e minha cabeça rapidamente disse que não. - Vai deixar escapar essa _gracinha_, chefe?

- Eu não vim aqui para isso. - disse desviando rapidamente o rumo da conversa. - Viemos beber e pronto.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas quando eu saio para beber espero terminar minha noite com alguém.

- Não, esqueçam isso.

- Aqui você não mandar na gente, Bella. E como suas companheiras de _balada_ nós exigimos que você vá falar com ele. - Jane ordenou para minha surpresa com a inversão de papéis. - Pelo menos conversar sem compromisso.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida. - murmurei agarrando minha bolsa sob o som de mulheres frustradas com minha decisão.

Por azar, o caminho para o bar me fez cruzar com o "moreno fofo" que, obviamente, me abordou quando passei por sua mesa. Eu sabia que minhas companheiras de _happy __hour_ estavam adorando aquele fato, mas não dei esse gostinho a elas e mantive meu objetivo de chegar ao bar para iniciar minha jornada alcoólica com moderação. Estava quase alcançando o balcão moderno com luzes fortes quando senti uma mão segurar meu cotovelo e me parar. Como eu esperava, ao virar dei de cara com o "moreno fofo" sorrindo. Insistente, não?

- Oi. - ele disse deslizando os dedos para longe de minha pele.

- Oi. - retruquei tentando ser paciente e gentil para me livrar dele logo.

- Eu sou Shane.

- Isabella. - apertei sua mão brevemente.

- Eu vi que você está com suas amigas...

- Você quer conhecê-las? - perguntei rapidamente me enchendo de esperanças de que eu não fosse alvo de seu interesse.

- Pode ser, mas... eu queria te conhecer, sabe? - ele respondeu destilando um sorriso sedutor para me convencer de que ele era uma boa escolha para aquela noite.

Eu precisava de uma desculpa para sair dali rápido e não perder minha noite com um cara que eu não gostaria de conhecer da maneira que ele desejava. Não saí aquela noite para encontrar um príncipe encantado, ou uma transa de uma noite só por diversão, então não queria perder meu tempo conversando com Shane ou qualquer outro homem que me abordasse. Ainda tinha em mente que precisava resolver coisas muito mais importantes antes de acertar minha vida amorosa. Primeiro me estabeleceria em Chicago e no novo emprego, incluindo Bree em minha rotina aos poucos e de uma maneira que fosse saudável para nós duas e os Cullen em geral, depois eu poderia ir realmente à caça. Enquanto isso; nada de "podemos nos conhecer melhor?".

Já estava pronta para balbuciar uma desculpa para não conhece-lo _daquela_ forma quando fui salva por meu BlackBerry vibrando dentro da bolsa me alertando que eu havia recebido um e-mail. Nem me preocupei em dizer nada a Shane para explicar meu sumiço repentino em meio as pessoas enquanto vasculhava a bolsa atrás do celular e encostei no balcão quando finalmente encontrei o aparelho perdido entre carteira, necessaire e óculos escuro. Como estava acontecendo a algum tempo, o maldito BlackBerry travou justamente quando eu abri minha caixa de entrada do e-mail e fiquei encarando a tela tão "travada" quanto ele quando vi o nome do remetente da nova mensagem; _Edward __Cullen_.

Edward havia me enviado um e-mail sem assunto e às sete horas da noite de uma sexta-feira. O que aquilo poderia significar?

Só porque eu precisava ler com urgência aquele e-mail e elucidar a dúvida latejando em minha mente, a porcaria do celular travava a ponto de eu precisar tirar a bateria e reiniciá-lo. Mil motivos para aquela mensagem inesperada passaram por minha cabeça enquanto eu esperava o "BostaBerry" voltar a funcionar direito, inclusive assuntos sérios como algum problema com Bree. Mas Esme teria me ligado ao invés de pedir ao filho que mandasse um e-mail. Mesmo assim, só relaxei quando consegui acessar a conta.

Na verdade, eu não relaxei nada. O conteúdo da mensagem consistia em apenas uma linha e foi suficiente para minhas pernas virarem geléia e eu precisasse me encostar no balcão para não cair com o susto.

"_Eu __gosto __de __voçê__."_

Como assim ele gostava de mim? Em que sentido ele estava falando aquilo? E por e-mail! Eu sentia uma raiva incontrolável subir por meu pescoço até deixar meu rosto pegando fogo, apertando o celular a ponto de meus dedos doerem com a força que eu colocava no gesto. Porque mentalmente eu estava apertando o pescoço de Edward por ele ter me deixado naquele estado ridículo. Um simples e-mail conseguiu estragar toda minha noite.

Só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira... Mas Edward não brincava. Conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele _nunca _brincava, apenas com Bree. Então o que ele pretendia com aquela revelação? Me fazer entender que agora nossas brigas terminaram e poderiamos conviver em paz? Mas, e se... _Não_, ele não queria dizer _aquilo_. Porque com _aquilo_ não se brincava. O que ele estava fazendo com minha mente, por Deus?! Eu estava tão confusa a ponto de me sentir tonta, sufocada por tantas pessoas ao meu redor. Aquela realmente era a hora de começar a beber.

Encontrei os copinhos de tequila sobre a mesa que estava com o restante do grupo e agarrei o primeiro para beber sem toda a cerimônia de sal e limão. O arrepio percorreu minha coluna vertebral quando o líquido ardiloso desceu por minha garganta e eu estremeci fazendo uma careta, encontrando pares de olhos curiosos sem entender minha atitude.

- Não perguntem. - ordenei rapidamente antes que uma enxurrada de questões me inundasse. - Apenas tragam mais tequila.

- Ok... - Jane assentiu lançando um olhar suspeito para Nicole.

- Eu pego para você. - Juliet se pronunciou rapidamente, como boa puxa-saco.

Deixei meu BlackBerry sobre a mesa já que segurá-lo estava piorando minha angustia em relação ao e-mail. A dose que Juliet me entregou desceu menos dolorosa e mais acalentadora, quase como um abraço em meu coração para me acalmar. Mas eu estava longe de ficar calma, não quando vira e mexe eu mexia no celular e via o e-mail de Edward no topo da minha lista de recebidos. Algo me impedia de apertar o botão de delete e livrar minha mente daquela informação, uma força muito maior me puxando para a cada minuto praticamente me certificar que realmente havia uma mensagem em meu celular em que ele dizia que gostava de mim. Por favor, se não fosse exigir demais de todas as forças espirituais superiores... Eu queria entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo!

- O que um cara quer dizer quando te manda um e-mail dizendo que gosta de você? - perguntei quando as tequilas foram substituídas por Cosmopolitans enquanto eu tentava controlar a entrada de álcool em meu organismo desacostumado.

- Ele disse que gostava de você por e-mail? - Callie retrucou surpresa.

- Foi, olhe! - respondi mostrando a mensagem para as mulheres ao meu redor.

- Dr. Cullen, Pediatra e Neonatólogo. - Jane murmurrou lendo as informações na assinatura eletrônica. - Hum, um médico.

- Boa escolha, chefe. - Nicole brincou me irritando. - Ele é gato?

- A questão não é essa. Por que ele mandou o e-mail? Ele me odeia!

- Espera um pouco que eu estou confusa. - Jane me interrompeu pegando o celular de minha mão. - Ele te odeia? Então vocês nunca _se __pegaram_?

- Não, claro que não! _Jesus __Cristo_, não mesmo!

- Nossa, quanta repúdia por uma pessoa.

- É complicado. Ele não me odeia no sentido literal da palavra, mas nós também não adoramos um ao outro dessa forma.

- Pelo conteúdo da mensagem, ele pensa diferente.

- Não pode ser!

- Bella, por que ele simplesmente não pode ter assumido que gosta de você?

- Porque ele é o irmão mais velho de minha filha! - praticamente gritei perdendo o restante do controle existente.

- Sua... o quê? - Jane gritou com sua expressão de espanto me informando que eu disse demais. Ou era o álcool ou era meu cérebro fervendo de nervosismo.

- Você tem uma filha? E ela tem um irmão mais velho? - Nicole balbuciou.

- Ela foi adotada por uma família e Edward é o irmão adotivo dela, por isso essa história de gostar de mim não pode ser séria.

- Edward é o Edward que foi te visitar pouco antes da festa de inauguração? - Jane raciocinou lembrando aquela tarde de visitas. - Com a garotinha?

- Sim, é o mesmo Edward.

- _Wow_, Bella... Ele é gato!

- Muito gato? - o interesse de Callie mudou logo ao escutar aquilo.

- Tipo, super gato.

- Vocês não estão ajudando em nada!

- Se eu recebesse um e-mail de um gato daqueles dizendo que gostava de mim, já estava dentro de um táxi em direção a casa dele.

Isso que dava conviver com pessoas de 20 e poucos anos recém-saídas da faculdade. Tudo se resumia a sexo, transas de uma noite. Meu desespero foi rapidamente esquecido só pelo fato de Edward ser um gato de acordo com o julgamento de Jane e elas não me ajudaram em nada. Nem mesmo lembraram do fato de eu ter revelado que tinha uma filha no mundo. Não dava para intensificar meu relacionamento extra-trabalho com aquele grupo e querer maturidade de garotas em busca de diversão acima de qualquer foi.

- Para onde você vai? - alguém gritou quando eu deixei a mesa sem mais nem menos.

Eu precisava sair dali antes que o ar escapasse todo de meus pulmões e eu sufocasse de vez com o desespero tão forte em meu corpo. Minha vontade de verdade era jogar meu celular no rio Chicago e ir até a casa de Edward gritar com ele por ter feito uma brincadeira tão sem graça como aquela. Porque a única explicação plausível era ele ter o humor mais doentio do universo e querer me deixar em um estado de descontrole só para sua diversão. Parabéns, Cullen; você realmente conseguiu estragar minha noite com 4 palavrinhas.

Joguei meu casaco e bolsa sobre o sofá que havia em minha sala e me dirigi até a cozinha em busca da garrafa de vinho que eu sabia estar na geladeira. Não me importei com taça adequada e despejei o líquido escuro no primeiro copo que encontrei no armário, o deixando descer por minha garganta como um remédio perfeito para me desestressar. Nada estava conseguindo me fazer voltar a normal porque eu não esquecia do e-mail, muito menos do dono da mensagem mais indecifrável do mundo. Provavelmente ele estava em casa tomando uma cerveja e rindo ao imaginar minha reação. Ou estava acompanhado de alguém, os dois rindo de mim e daquela piada. Quem sabe ele até estava com Tanya...

_Pare __com __isso__, __Isabella_. Meu cérebro gritou quando eu comecei a tomar esse rumo bizarro de divagação, sem entender porque diabos enfiei Tanya naquela história. Talvez porque eu até hoje não fui com a cara daquela mulher muito alegre e gentil com todos, mas isso não importava. A questão era Edward e o e-mail, era tudo que eu estava sentindo sem poder controlar. Tão descontrolada que minhas atitudes eram sem pensar, e quanto eu menos esperava estava discando seu número de celular que tinha no final da mensagem que eu reli pela quinta vez aquela noite.

- Alô? - uma voz sonolenta me atendeu.

- Que tipo de brincadeira foi essa? - gritei jogando minha mão para o ar de tanta raiva.

- Bella?

- Quem mais você acha que é? Ou você anda enviando e-mails jocosos para outras pessoas?

- Bella, são... - mas ele parou e murmurou algo surpreso. - Ainda são dez da noite?

- Qual a importância disso? Eu quero saber por que você me mandou aquele maldito e-mail.

- Que e-mail? Eu não te mandei e-mail nenhum.

- Então seu e-mail resolveu enviar mensagens aleatórias dessa forma?

- Qual o conteúdo da mensagem? Pode ser que eu tenha te enviado algo do trabalho por engano.

- Não me pareceu assunto de trabalho.

- Bella, apenas me diga o que tinha escrito e nós podemos resolver isso. - ele retrucou sem paciência.

- Você... - comecei a dizer, mas a raiva me fazia gaguejar e não raciocinar direito.

- Eu o quê?

- Você disse que gosta de mim, foi isso! E ainda por cima escreveu "você" errado! "Você" não escreve com cedilha!

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Quem não está entendendo sou eu, Edward! Como assim você gosta de mim? Você me odeia desde... sempre!

- Até quando você irá acreditar que eu odeio você?

- Até você mudar de atitude em relação ao que eu faço, principalmente quando o assunto é Bree...

- _Oh_, agora tudo faz sentido... - ele murmurou me interrompendo de repente. - Bree.

- O que Bree tem a ver com isso?

- Provavelmente, ela te mandou o tal e-mail.

- Como assim? O quê... Sério, Edward; o que Bree tem a ver com isso? - retruquei embasbacada com sua explicação sem sentido.

- Que horas você recebeu o e-mail?

- Sei lá, por volta das sete horas da noite...

- Pois eu estava com Bree um pouco mais cedo hoje e ela estava mexendo em meu iPad. Creio que ela resolveu fazer uma pequena brincadeira e te mandou esse e-mail para que você achasse que eu mandei e que eu, bem... gosto de você.

- Isso é o tipo de brincadeira que uma garotinha de 10 anos faria?

- Não duvide da capacidade de Bree em mexer em aparelhos eletrônicos e enviar mensagens por e-mail. E você não disse que estava escrito errado? Pos bem, um e-mail que uma garotinha de 10 anos enviou ao invés de mim. E não seria a primeira vez que ela faz isso.

- Ela já fez isso antes?

- Sim, quando eu... Isso não vem ao caso. O importante é que esse pequeno mal-entendido foi resolvido e eu posso voltar a dormir, não é mesmo?

- Não tão rápido assim! Você vai levar a brincadeira na maior tranquilidade do mundo?

- Você quer que eu brigue com Bree por causa disso?

- Não, mas... Você não irá questionar por que ela fez isso?

- Foi uma brincadeira de criança, Bella. Na certa ela queria te ver desesperada dessa forma e rir um pouco, sei lá... Eu sou pediatra, não psicólogo infantil.

- Pois não teve graça nenhuma!

- Olha, eu não posso fazer nada a respeito disso. Você foi bastante rude de me ligar a essa hora e me culpar por algo que eu não fiz. Da próxima vez eu não serei tão educado assim, entendeu?

- Você é um idiota, Edward! - bradei antes de finalizar a ligação sem mais delongas e jogar o celular no sofá.

Minha intenção ao ligar para ele era resolver a situação, não me meter em outra pior ainda. Se aquilo realmente foi uma brincadeira de Bree, alguém teria que conversar sério com ela e explicar que com certos assuntos não se brincam. Qual a graça de enviar uma mensagem falsa em nome de outra pessoa sobre algo tão sério?

"Foi só uma brincadeira de criança", minha mente repetiu a frase de Edward.

No entanto, não entendia isso como brincadeira de criança. Porque não se pode brincar envolvendo Edward, eu e um sentimento. Ele não pode gostar de mim assim como eu não posso gostar dele. Nunca! Nossa relação era restrita a Bree e ponto final, nada mais que isso. Minha vontade era ligar para Esme e pedir que ela desse uma bronca na filha por causa do que Bree fez, mas já havia feito ligações demais para uma noite com tanto álcool envolvido. Eu só precisava dormir e sobreviver a possível ressaca que teria no dia seguinte. E pior; a ressaca moral que me dominaria ao relembrar o telefonema feito e as frases trocadas no meio da discussão.

**…**

Momentos como esse me faziam repensar minha escolha de carreira. Quando seu telefone não pára de tocar, sua caixa de e-mail está lotada e o cliente grita que quer o esboço da campanha em menos de 24 horas, tudo o que você pensa é; por que eu quis ser publicitária? Não podia ser, sei lá, adestradora de animais? Mas aí vem o outro grande momento, quando o contrato é assinado, apertos de mão são trocados e você entende finalmente porque todo o estresse pré-campanha vale a pena. Naquele final de uma semana corrida, eu voltei a entender como no fim tudo dava certo e mais uma grande campanha entraria em meu currículo.

Fizemos uma pequena comemoração no almoço após a reunião a qual a equipe do Red Bull aceitou nossa idéia para sua próxima campanha. Emmett, Riley e eu dividimos uma garrafa de vinho no restaurante italiano que sempre íamos almoçar quando tinhamos tempo. A alegria e alívio estavam estampados em nosso sorrisos enquanto conversávamos entre uma taça e outra daquele Merlot argentino esperando nossos pratos.

- Fico feliz pelos moleques estarem pegando a primeira grande campanha. - Emmett comentou com seu jeito "paizão" de tratar sua equipe e os outros publicitários. - Ainda mais relacionada ao maior time de basquete da cidade que muitos são torcedores.

- Eu lembro bem o que senti quando fiz minha primeira grande campanha. - suspirei de saudade dos meus 23 anos. - A campanha de Natal da Toy R Us. Nós realmente nos sentimos crianças quando recebemos o vale-presente da loja como gratificação.

- Só me deixa triste saber que pelo menos três pessoas dessa equipe vão desistir após a primeira campanha. - Riley disse com pesar na voz e Emmett e eu concordamos com acenos de cabeça. - Poucos aguentam a pressão e continuam.

- Mas o que continuam é porque nasceram para o negócio. Velha história de só os fortes aguentam.

- Tão _afim_ de fazer um bolão pra ver quemirá desistir na primeira campanha? - Emmett sugeriu com um sorriso de criança traquina. - Eu aposto no Andrew.

- Eu acho que a Callie vai repensar a escolha de carreira, mas não sei se pedirá demissão logo agora. Deve aguentar umas duas campanhas antes de surtar. - Riley retrucou se divertindo com o veneno que os chefões destilavam naquelas pequenas reuniões.

- Já eu adoraria que a Juliet fosse a primeira a desistir. - confessei me permitindo ser perversa em relação a aquela garota irritante.

- Quanto mais você odeia essa garota, mais ela puxa seu saco. Incrível. - Emmett disse e eu revirei os olhos irritada com o fato.

- Um dia ela vai ter que aprender a ganhar minha atenção nem precisar lamber meu chão.

- Mas aí eu vou perder minha diversão; te ver fazer a Juliet quase chorar com seus _esporros_ clássicos. - Riley brincou e eu tive que concordar.

- Sempre haverá um puxa saco paradar _esporro_, não se preocupe. - fiz questão de informá-lo e finalizei minha taça de vinho.

Poucos segundos depois de nossos pratos finalmente chegarem, meu celular começou a tocar perdido em minha bolsa e eu precisei esperar um pouco antes de saborear o ravioli de queijo brie com compota de damasco. O número já era conhecido - e estava gravada na agenda do iPhone que comprei para me livrar do _BostaBerry_ - mas ainda assim eu senti meu coração bater na garganta quando vi o nome de Esme no visor.

- Olá, Bella. - ela me cumprimentou sem a seriedade sempre presente em sua voz antes de acertarmos nossas contas. - Espero não estar te atrapalhando.

- Não, estou em horário de almoço. Sem problemas.

- Estou te ligando para informar que hoje à noite irá ocorrer uma feira de ciências na escola de Bree e ela quer muito que você vá prestigiar seu projeto sobre o sistema solar.

- Uma feira de ciências? Nossa, faz anos que eu não sei o que é isso...

- Eu também, desde que Edward estava na escola. Mas agora tudo recomeçou com Bree e seus projetos, e esse é muito importante para ela.

- Hoje à noite seria em qual horário?

- Por volta das 19 horas.

- Acho que conseguirei ir se minha reunião no final da tarde não se estender muito.

- Ok, sem problemas. Bree entenderá caso você esteja ocupada...

- Fare o possível para ir, Esme. Não se preocupe. - fiz questão de informar antes que ela pensasse que eu ainda era a Bella "trabalho-sem-parar". - Obrigada pelo convite.

- De nada. Até mais tarde então, Bella.

Meu relacionamento com Esme não mudou da água para o vinho em um piscar de olhos e às vezes nós ainda tinhamos opiniões diferentes sobre minha forma de agir com os encontros com Bree, mas pelo menos agora eu podia ver minha filha sem precisar de uma desculpa médica. Eu passei de "doadora do pâncreas" para "amiga da família" e para mim isso estava ótimo, me permitindo encontrá-la quando uma das duas desejasse. Naquele dia, Bree fez questão de me convidar para seu projeto da escola e eu realmente faria o possível para prestigia-la.

- Mudança de planos, rapazes. - informei a Riley e Emmett no caminho de volta ao escritório. - Teremos que transferir a reunião das 17h para agora.

- Mas a equipe de produção ainda está finalizando o banner-teste que vamos apresentar hoje... - Emmett argumentou e eu senti o desespero em sua voz me informando que sua equipe estava longe de ter algo pronto de última hora.

- Mostrem o que vocês têm pronto que eu digo se estão no caminho certo ou não. Mas eu realmente preciso sair antes das 18h hoje.

- Ok, chefe. Você que manda e nós obedecemos.

- Ótimo.

- Vamos logo fazer uns publicitários chorarem de desespero para cumprir o prazo antes da hora. - Riley disse soltando um suspiro cheio de prazer por exercer a função de diretor e pressionar um pouco nosso rebento.

Ser a CEO tinha a vantagem de fazer todo mundo se adaptar aos seus horários, e ao final da tarde eu tinha resolvido todas as pendências do dia e estava livre para cruzar a cidade em direção a escolinha de Bree. Não perderia aquela feira de ciências por nada. Já fazia mais de duas semanas que eu não encontrava Bree e podia facilmente dizer que esses últimos dias não foram os mesmo sem sua presença. Uma garotinha tinha o poder de me relaxar com apenas um sorriso e fazer todo o estresse ir para o ralo, porque bastava Bree me contar alegremente como foi seu dia na escola para que eu me derretesse de orgulho; por a ter feito e, principalmente, por ter dado a oportunidade para que ela crescesse em uma família saudável. Minhas escolhas finalmente faziam sentido.

Aos poucos eu estava me acostumando com o universo que Bree estava me introduzindo. Era meio chocante pensar que eu estava em uma escola primária em plena quarta-feira à noite quando a antiga Bella provavelmente estaria trabalhando mais um pouco em casa. Por outro lado, era muito bom poder deixar o trabalho apenas no escritório e curtir algumas horas de sua companhia sem problema, batendo um papo descontraido sobre desenho animado e rindo de seu jeito sempre alegre. Enfrentei um ginásio cheio de crianças correndo, pequenos estandes com projetos e muito barulho só para encontrá-la sentada em um banquinho no estande perto das arquibancadas.

Bree notou minha chegada como se houvesse algum tipo de conexão entre nós duas e abriu um sorriso enorme antes de correr em minha direção, apertando meu quadril com seus braços minúsculos. Nossos encontros sempre eram calorosos dessa forma, fazendo meu peito encher e a garganta apertar. Mas tudo isso me deixava bem, longe de sentir o desespero que antigamente eu relacionava a minha filha que por tanto tempo eu neguei. Agora, entendia que não dava para negar alguém como Bree, que só trouxe coisas boas depois que retornou à minha vida e me deu a chance de fazer algo bom por alguém. Saber que eu fiz parte de sua recuperação e lhe proporcionei a chance de ser uma estudante de 10 anos exibindo algum projeto na escola era a sensação mais incrível que nenhuma campanha publicitária me traria.

- Eu sabia que você viria! - Bree disse me soltando após vários minutos.

- Você acha que eu iria perder o melhor sistema solar da escola toda? - retruquei beijando sua bochecha com vontade e escutando sua risada que me fazia tremer de felicidade. - Onde estão seus pais?

- Foram na cafeteria porque mamãe acha que eu não comi o suficiente hoje.

- E você comeu ou está negligenciando sua dieta, Bree? - perguntei me preocupando com a possibilidade de ela não estar seguindo a risca as recomendações médicas.

- Estou! Eu ainda nem posso tomar sorvete na hora que eu quero. Dado disse que um dia eu poderei, mas que vou ter que esperar um pouco.

- E onde ele está? - quis saber, notando a ausência do ilustre irmão mais velho sempre presente em todos os eventos relacionados à ela.

- Trabalhando. - ela me respondeu frustrada.

- Mostre-me esse famoso sistema solar que tanto ouvi falar desde soube sobre essa exposição.

- Mamãe te falou o quê?

- Nada demais, apenas que você se esforçou bastante para fazê-lo.

- Nem ficou tão legal assim. - Bree disse me puxando até uma mesa com algumas bolas de isopor coloridas presas com arame, algo bem "escolar". - Papai me ajudou a prender tudo até não cair mais.

- Ficou muito legal, Bree. Na sua idade eu não sabia fazer metade dessas coisas.

- É só isopor pintado, Bella. - ela riu de meu fascínio um pouco exagerado. Eu ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com crianças. - Mas o sol brilha de verdade, quer ver?

- Claro!

Ela apertou um interruptor e acendeu a bola de isopor centralizada cheia de furos que deixavam a luz sair como raios de sol. Nunca pensei que um simples maquete do sistema solar pudesse me encantar tanto, mas era óbvio que a garotinha que fez tudo aquilo que estava me deixando com o sorriso na face sem controle.

- Olha, mamãe e papai voltaram! - Bree anunciou apontando para o centro do ginásio cheio de pessoas.

O casal símbolo de elegancia se aproximava de onde estávamos, Esme segurando um saco de papel com - provavelmente - algo para Bree comer e Carlisle trazendo 3 copos grandes presos no suporte de papelão. Bree acenava fervorosamente para os pais e notei a surpresa no olhar de Esme ao ver parada ao lado da filha, talvez esperando que eu não conseguisse prestigiar a feira de ciências. Um orgulho bobo acendeu em meu peito por mais uma demonstração de que ela estava errada ao pensar que eu não estava levando a sério a promessa de fazer parte da vida de Bree da maneira correta, e acenei para os dois sem tanto fervor como a garotinha.

- Que surpresa, Bella. - Carlisle se manisfetou apertando minha mão. - Estou muito feliz que você conseguiu vim.

- Remarquei reuniões e fiz alguns publicitários se desesperarem para entregar projetos antes da hora, mas não podia perder nossa pequena cientista. - respondi olhando cheia de orgulho para _minha_ pequena garota.

- Obrigada por vir, Bella. - Esme agradeceu com um sorriso discreto, mas bastante caloroso para alguém que até um mês atrás me olhava com raiva. - Se soubéssemos que você já estava aqui, tinhamos comprado um sanduíche pra você também.

- Sanduíche? - Bree se animou logo.

- Natural, claro. - ela disse tirando um sanduíche com salada e uma tigelinha de vegetais, algo que criança nenhuma iria gostar. - E tem suco de laranja também.

- Quando é que eu vou poder comer Mc Donald's na hora que eu quiser? - Bree quis saber pegando o sanduíche como uma garota de 10 anos pegaria; sem vontade alguma de comer aquilo.

- Logo, logo, mas antes tem que seguir a dieta que a Dra. Carrie prescreveu.

A garotinha pegou o sanduíche natural mesmo que estivesse desejando um Big Mac e deu uma mordida que sujou a ponta de seu nariz com molho. Automaticamente, minha mão e a de Esme foram para limpá-la, um gesto claramente materno que me assustou. Deixei que a verdadeira mãe de Bree tirasse o molho de seu rosto, ainda espetufada com atitudes que não pertenciam a mim, achando tudo muito novo e estranho. Eu ainda tinha muito com que me acostumar com meu novo jeito de lidar com Bree, e Carlisle deve ter notado meu desconforto pois tratou logo de encontrar um assunto diferente.

- Então, Bree... Já mostrou a Bella o sol do seu sistema solar?

- Mostrei e ela adorou! - Bree respondeu tomando um gole enorme do suco.

- Muito bom mesmo. - comentei sorrindo para Carlisle e Esme.

- Certamente levará um A. - Esme se orgulhou ajeitando a franja da filha.

- A+. - Carlisle acrescentou.

- Dado não vem mesmo? - Bree perguntou com um olhar misericordioso para o pai. - Ele prometeu...

- Eu sei, Bree. Mas Edward teve que resolver alguns problemas no hospital de última hora.

- Na próxima feira ele vem, não se preocupe. - Esme garantiu e o olhar de tristeza que a garotinha lançou era de partir o coração.

- Não quero mais esse sanduíche horrível. - ela resmungou entregando o lanche quase inteiro para a mãe. - Eu quero comer pizza!

- Você não pode, Bree.

- Mas eu quero! Só hoje, por favor...

- Nós pedimos pizza quando chegar em casa, que tal? - Carlisle sugeriu para amenizar a situação.

- E Bella pode ir comer com a gente?

- Se Bella não tiver compromisso depois daqui...

- Acho que posso comer um pedaço de pizza com você. - respondi diretamente a Bree, que me abraçou forte pela cintura.

Ainda ficamos uma hora na feira para que todos os professores de Bree pudessem ver seu sistema solar e enchê-la de orgulho. Fui apresentada como amiga da família responsável pela doação do pâncreas e novamente estava no papel de fingir que nossa ligação era apenas aquela. Mas foi bom fazer parte daquele momento dela, conhecer mais pessoas que a viram crescer enquanto eu estava longe, que conheciam mais de Bree do que eu. Chegou minha vez de correr atrás do prejuízo e eu estava dispostar a recuperar o tempo que perdi.

Eu gostava da casa dos Cullen, apesar de ter lembranças terríveis das ocasiões que estive ali. Mas a lembrança que eu mais gostava de ter era meu primeiro encontro com Bree, quando eu a vi depois de 10 anos e tive a certeza de que foi bem criada, que cresceu feliz. Na ocasião eu não queria assumir, porém, meu coração se encheu de felicidade por finalmente ter a chance de conhecer e deixá-la invadir minha vida de uma forma que me fez mudar meu jeito de pensar e viver. Seria eternamente grata a aquela garotinha que me arrastava para dentro da mansão querendo mostar a boneca nova que ganhou do irmão.

Distrai com sua conversa alegre sobre escola e os amigos enquanto esperávamos a pizza chegar, Esme se ocupando com o suco de frutas que Bree iria tomar junto com o jantar e Carlisle assistindo o noticiário. Fomos surpreendidos pelo barulho da porta sendo destrancada, mas Bree já parecia saber exatamente quem estava entrando pois saiu correndo e gritou "Dado" logo quando entrou no foyer. Meu coração deu um pulo de nervosismo ao me tocar que era Edward e que aquela era a primeira vez que iríamos nos encontrar desde a ligação alcoolizada. Como ele iria reagir, eu não sabia, mas de minha parte nada seria mencionado sobre aquela noite.

- Conseguiu sair mais cedo do trabalho? - Carlisle perguntou quando Edward o abraçou rapidamente mesmo que Bree estivesse agarrada a sua cintura.

- Infelizmente. - Edward murmurou com um sorriso fraco e virou-se para mim. - Olá, Isabella.

- Olá. - respondi com os lábios torcidos em uma tentativa de sorriso que certamente resultou em algo estranho.

- Onde está minha mãe?

- Na cozinha preparando um suco pra Bree. Pedimos pizza, mas como não sabiamos que você viria... Vou ligar e pedir outra.

- Não precisa se incomodar. Eu estou sem fome. Só vir aqui para Bree me contar como foi a feira já que eu perdi por conta de uma emergência.

- Todo mundo adorou meu sistema solar, Dado! - Bree contou puxando o irmão para sentar no mesmo sofá que eu estava, ficando entre nós dois. Bem na linha que a tensão mútua se encontrava.

Edward prestava a atenção no que a irmãzinha contava, e eu também assistia concentrada ela contar as mesmas coisas que me disse sobre o projeto, mas era claro que nenhum dos dois estava 100% focado nela, pois vez ou outra nossos olhares se encontravam e ele era o primeiro a desviar com uma expressão séria de incomodo. Era o Edward de quase um ano atrás, quando tivemos nosso primeiro contato e dele eu só recebia olhares de julgamento e frases duras. Os poucos segundos de amabilidade que tivemos na festa de inauguração, quando eu pensei que uma amizade podesse nascer dali, morreram de vez porque novamente eu era o alvo de seu ódio.

Porém, Edward estava muito mais estranho aquela noite, diferente de todas as outras oportunidades que nos encontramos e eu era seu alvo. Tudo bem que seu temperamento ao me redor mudava do raivoso ao amigável a depender a situação que estávamos, mas até então ele não tinha sido distante daquela maneira com a família. De alguma forma, ele sempre fazia questão de demonstrar o que sentia em relação a mim, seja raiva ou pena. Mas naquela noite não só comigo, mas com seus pais também e Bree, o que foi mais estranho ainda. Ele nunca tratou a irmã com indiferença e deixou de ser o irmão mais velho super babão que faria qualquer coisa por ela. O que eu vi durante toda a noite foi uma pessoa fora da realidade que os demais estavam. Poucas palavras, respondendo as perguntas que lhe eram feitas com frases monossilábicas e voltar a emergir em seus pensamentos.

Bree tentou animá-lo contando sobre seu próximo projeto na escola - uma peça de teatro que ela seria a narradora - e conseguiu arrancar um ou dois sorrisos fracos antes de sua face voltar a ficar nula. Mais do que nunca eu queria saber que _diabos _estava passando em sua mente para deixá-lo daquela forma, e se tinha alguma coisa a ver com o telefonema bêbado no final da semana anterior. Claro que havia! Ainda não tinha percebido que desde que ele notou que eu estava ali sua expressão mudou, e com razão. Eu também ficaria _puta_ da vida se alguém me ligasse cheia de desaforo quando eu estava dormindo. O que ainda não fazia sentido era porque as pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com aquela história também estava sofrendo as consequências.

Mas eu não ia enfrentá-lo já que sabia muito bem que estava errada. Ignoraria sua distância e logo a noite terminaria, eu poderia voltar para meu _flat_ e tirar Edward de minha vida até que nossos caminhos se encontrassem novamente por causa de Bree. Por mais que sua seriedade estivesse me tirando do sério por não ser apenas dirigida a mim, eu tinha que aguentar calada para não piorar a situação. Problema era quando estávamos no mesmo ambiente por longas horas.

- Eu li um artigo muito interessante sobre o tratamento de crianças com disturbio do sono, Edward. - Carlisle comentou enquanto Esme recolhia os copos após o jantar. - Vou pegar para você dar uma olha.

- Quer assistir um filme, Dado? - Bree perguntou pulando ajoelhada no sofá.

- Hoje não tô com cabeça pra isso, Bee. - ele respondeu no tom impaciente que utilizou a noite toda.

- Nem um episódio de iCarly?

- Eu não quero assistir porcaria nenhuma de iCarly, Bree. Vê se entende isso!

Eu nunca vi um olhar de tristeza tão intenso como o que Bree lançou ao escutar tamanha grosseria vinda da pessoa que ela mais admirava no mundo. Seu coração devia estar em pedaços por Edward ter sido tão rude quando tudo que a garotinha queria era ver um programa infantil com o irmão que certamente fazia tempo que ela não via. Algo que os dois sempre fizeram, por isso não entrava em minha cabeça o motivo que levou Edward a agir daquela forma. Como não se fosse ele.

Não sabia se seguia Edward para lhe dar uns tapas por ter feito aquilo, ou se ficava com Bree para acalmá-la já que seu _bico_ de tristeza só aumentava. Ela estava quase chorando e meu coração se desfez na hora, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado e abraçá-la contra meu peito.

- Eu não queria que o Dado ficasse com raiva de mim. - ela choramingou me apertando como se tivesse medo que eu fosse deixá-la.

- Ele não está com raiva de você, Bree. - tentei acalmá-la afagando seu cabelo.

- Tá sim! Foi por causa do e-mail que eu mandei, não foi? Eu _tava_ só brincando, Bella...

- Edward deve estar cansado, é isso. Não está com raiva do que você, mas já que o assunto veio a tona... Posso ter uma conversinha séria com você?

- Você ficou com raiva de mim também? - ela se armou com o bico de choro como se soubesse que aquilo me destruia.

- Não fiquei com raiva, mas espero que a brincadeira não se repita. Não é certo enviar mensagens em nome de outras pessoas, entendeu?

- Entendi... Desculpa, Bella.

- Tá desculpada. - murmurei beijando sua bochecha. - Agora vá assistir um pouco de TV que eu preciso fazer uma ligação.

Mentir para uma criança era feio quando você queria dar o exemplo, mas foi necessário. Não fui fazer ligação nenhuma, fui é atrás de Edward. uma vez que o percebi ele se dirigindo ao fundo da casa. Ele nem mesmo fechou a porta de correr, me permitindo alcançá-lo antes que ele se enfiasse no grande quintal escuro.

- Ei! - chamei sua atenção quando meu salto-alto atingiu a grama.

- O quê? - Edward retrucou com aquela impaciencia que estava _me_ deixando irritada.

- Qual seu problema? Por que você está agindo como um louco a noite toda?

- Isso não problema seu, Bella!

- É sim quando você envolve Bree! Que _porra_ você tem na cabeça pra tratar sua irmã dessa forma, hein?

- Eu trabalhei quase 20h hoje e...

- Isso não é desculpa pra ficar tratando as pessoas dessa forma.

- Quem é você pra dar lição de moral para alguém?

- A pessoa que costumava ser assim, mas que se tocou da _merda_ que estava fazendo. Pelo menos eu evolui quando percebi isso, Edward. Você hoje mostrou que está se transformando no que eu era há dois anos. Me diga um motivo que te faz achar que essas 20h de plantão possam ser a desculpa para tratar Bree com grosseria?

- Você quer um motivo? - ele perguntou dando um passo para que a luz da sala pudesse iluminar melhor nossas figuras no escuro. - Vou te dar um grande motivo, então. Greta Gills.

- Quem? - retruquei sem entender qual a relação daquele nome com nossa discussão.

- Greta Gills era uma garotinha de 8 anos que tinha pancreatite crônica. Ela foi minha paciente desde que eu comecei a residência naquele hospital e por quase 3 anos eu acompanhei seu caso, tentei amenizar suas crises e encontrar uma forma de curá-la. Só que hoje meu trabalho foi em vão porque Greta perdeu para doença e morreu. Às 17 horas e 29 minutos, ela morreu enquanto eu tentava reanimá-la após uma parada cardíacada causada pela inflamação fortíssima que ela estava tendo na última semana.

- Eu não fazia idéia... - murmurei em choque com o que ele estava contando.

- Pois é. Eu também não fazia idéia que ela iria morrer. Justamente... ela.

- O que havia de tão especial nessa paciente para te deixar dessa forma?

- Não está óbvio? Ela precisava de um transplante de pâncreas, assim como Bree precisou por anos. Se Bree não tivesse a sorte de ter alguém compatível... Se você não existisse... Eu não quero nem pensar.

Por um instante eu achei que aquilo fosse um sonho bizarro, porque nem nos meus maiores devaneios seria possível Edward confessar que minha existência era importante para o bem estar de Bree, consequentemente o seu. Mas ali, abalado com a morte de uma paciente que tanto lembrou sua irmãzinha por anos sofrendo, ele deixou as guardas caírem de vez e demonstrou que era humano.

Dava para perceber que a confissão doía mais do que alguém imaginou. O jeito que seus ombros estavam tensos e ele virou de costas pra mim, com vergonha talvez. Eu queria dizer algo a altura, esfregar em sua cara que eu fazia parte da vida de Bree mesmo que ele não quisesse, mas não seria escrota a tal ponto. Ele era apenas o irmão mais velho sofrendo junto com a irmã doente e eu precisava ter maturidade para lidar com aquela situação.

- Bree está bem agora, é isso que importa. - disse o observando apertar a nuca com ligeiro desespero.

- Agora, sim. Mas e antes? Quando ela estava doente e eu não podia fazer nada? Você não faz idéia de como...

- Sim, eu não faço idéia de como esses anos foram para vocês, mas tenho noção de como é ter medo de perder alguém. Eu já quase perdi meu pai, Edward. Posso não saber a sensação de perder um irmão ou uma filha, porém, tenho noção da angústia que é ver alguém que amamos sofrendo e você sem poder fazer nada. Todos os malditos dias que Charlie ficou naquela UTI e eu mal conseguia dormir de preocupação pensando nele, com René sem saber lidar com aquilo tudo... Eu já estivesse na sua pele. Então pare de achar que só sua dor é importante porque mais pessoas se importam com Bree.

Acho que consegui convencê-lo de que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras, porque a expressão de "impacto" que ele fez, provou que Edward finalmente entendeu o recado. Ele não era o único nesse mundo que se preocupava com Bree e tinha que me dar um voto de confiança. Até quando ele acharia que ninguém mais queria o bem daquela garotinha na mesma intensidade que ele? Que eu era uma dessas pessoas?

O barulho na porta da varanda me fez virar rapidamente e encontrar Bree nos encarando com o mesmo olhar triste que tinha desde a grosseria que Edward cometeu. Olhei para ele como se quisesse dizer "vá consertar a _merda_ que fez" e sua reação foi respirar fundo antes de vestir uma expressão mais calma ao se dirigir a irmã.

- O que foi, _Bee_?

- Seu celular estava apitando... - ela murmurou entregando o iPhone pra ele.

- É uma mensagem do hospital... - Edward comentou mexendo no aparelho e guardando no bolso da calça enquanto se agachava em frente a Bree. - Você me desculpa por eu ter te deixado triste dessa forma? Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você me perdoar.

- Qualquer coisa? - retrucou desconfiada.

- Até assistir 20 episódios de iCarly. - ele sorriu e ganhou a irmã de volta.

- Só um episódio basta. - Bree disse o abraçando pelo pescoço. - Eu te amo, Dado. Não queria que você ficasse chateado comigo.

- Eu não fiquei chateado com você, _Bee_. Me desculpe.

- Tá desculpado. - ele riu e olhou pra mim ao repetir minha frase.

Dei um sorriso de agradecimento quando Edward passou por mim abraçado ao corpo minúsculo de Bree e observei como rapidamente ela se tornava a fã número um de Edward sem rancor algum. Naquela noite eu me senti a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo por um dia não ter desejado conhecer aquela garotinha.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois bem, resolvi deixar a na pro final do capítulo só pra mudar um pouco. Viram que a fic não estava abandonada? Era só ter paciência (muita, diga-se de passagem) que o capítulo ia sair, assim como os outros vão sair. Se eu comecei, vou terminar. Nem que demore 3 anos como foi com Química Imoral. Livros não são escritos em 2 meses, e eu trato minhas fics como se fossem livros. **

**Obrigada a todas que continuaram firme e forte esperando até ter atualização. É por leitoras como vocês que eu continua escrevendo mesmo que seja a prestação. **

**Vida adulta é chata às vezes porque já não tenho tanto tempo livre como antes. Invejo quem consegui conciliar trabalho, vida social, relacionamento e fanfic porque eu tô lutando pra ter tempo pra tudo e todos. Vocês jamais serão esquecidas!**

**Bezzo e até a próxima em algum dia desses aí... **

**ps: obrigada também a minha beta Line que continuou ao meu lado mesmo depois de 3 meses sem capítulo pra ela se divertir surtando com Dr. Dado. Te amo, véia! **


	16. Capítulo XVI

**EU VOLTEEEEEI! **

**Demorei né? Mas agora eu creio que vou conseguir escrever os capítulos mais rápidos e postar com mais frequência. Prometo que não vai demorar 2 anos para atualizar a fic :)**

**E obrigada a quem ficou esperando e não perdeu as esperanças durante esse tempo. BDTY está de volta !**

* * *

><p>Por mais que a semana tivesse sido extremamente corrida na agência, eu iria cumprir o prometido na quinta-feira. Trabalharia até às três da tarde e iria pegar Bree na escola para que fossemos assistir um filme que ela queria tanto, como combinamos no último almoço de domingo na casa dos Cullen.<p>

Estranho, não é? Agora eu frequentava a casa dos pais adotivos de minha filha e isso não me fazia mais colocar o estomago pela boca, me permitindo conciliar tudo que era importante em uma vida; carreira e família.

Algumas vezes uma criança não entende que você não pode largar o trabalho no meio do dia pra ir tomar sorvete com ela ou ficar até tarde assistindo filme na TV, quando se tinha relatórios para fazer e contas a prestar. E Bree era a garotinha mais compreensível quando queria. Porém, ela ainda era uma criança de 10 anos, que quando queria alguma coisa era capaz de bater o pé e fazer birra. Era nessas horas que eu utilizava a porcentagem de quase mãe que existia em mim e a fazia entender o mundo dos adultos, me assustando com minha habilidade de lidar com essa criaturinhas curiosas.

Partia o coração ter que bancar a carrasca com ela, quando na verdade eu estava acostumada a ser a vilã com meus funcionários. Contudo, era só Bree me lançar um olhar de gatinho abandonado para meu coração amolecer e eu esquecer que era a mulher que fazia alguém chorar porque trouxe seu café errado. Eu estava caindo facilmente em seus encantos de criança fofa e sendo o pior exemplo possível. Podia não ser a mãe de verdade dela, mas ainda assim era uma das adultas em sua vida e precisava dar o exemplo. E também queria mostrar a Esme que eu não iria pisar na bola dessa vez.

Bree estava tão ansiosa para nosso encontro, que fez o pai me ligar na noite anterior e repassou toda a programação que ela já tinha feito para nossa tarde juntas. Iríamos ao cinema e depois ela queria tomar sorvete, porque agora que sua alimentação estava mais normal, ela queria aproveitar todas as porcarias que nunca pode comer. Eu ria e concordava com tudo que ela dizia, sabendo que precisava da autorização prévia de Esme sobre o sorvete e a quantidade de açúcar que ela poderia ingerir.

- Queria que Dado pudesse ir com a gente. - ela comentou depois de falar sem parar por minutos.

- Edward precisa trabalhar, Bree. - disse agradecendo por ele ser tão _workaholic_ quanto eu. Uma tarde com Edward era a última coisa que eu precisava. - Existem muitas criança dodóis por aí precisando dele.

- Dado é como um super-herói? Ele tá sempre ocupado...

- Mais ou menos. Ele ajuda os super-heróis a salvar vidas quando eles estão ocupados demais.

- Então você também é uma "_super-heróia"_. - ela disse me fazendo rir com suas palavras inventadas. - Porque você salvou minha vida.

Toda vez que alguém me dizia algo do tipo - que eu tinha salvado a vida de Bree - eu não me sentia tão heroica assim. Fiz mais que minha obrigação como mãe biológica, afinal, veio de mim ou de Jacob o gene defeituoso que a fez ter diabetes. Mas escutá-la dizer que eu era sua super-heroína fazia meu coração se apertar de felicidade. Foi realmente por minha causa que ela veio ao mundo e agora poderia continuar conosco.

- Eu fui _tipo_ a ajudante do super-herói, sabe? - expliquei utilizando de minha mente criativa para inventar uma história interessante para ela. - Os super-heróis de verdade foram os Dr. Francis e Dr. Madison que fizeram um pedaço meu funcionar em você.

- Isso é verdade. E eu nem sinto esse pedaço em mim, sabia? Você sente que tá faltando um pedaço dentro de sua barriga?

- Não, também não sinto nada.

- Isso é muito legal!

- _Bree, deixe Bella trabalhar_. - escutei a voz de Carlisle do outro lado da  
>linha.<p>

- Papai me mandou desligar. - ela murmurou chateada com o fato. - Mas amanhã nós iremos nos ver mesmo?

- Depois da sua aula, combinado?

- Combinado. Até amanhã, Bella.

Me organizei ao máximo naquele dia para cumprir meu horário e só faltei matar um dos estagiários que atrasou em 15 minutos a entrega de um release que precisava analisar. As pessoas andavam pisando em ovos ao meu redor nos dias que eu estava super estressada com algo e algumas nem me encaravam. Mas meus colegas de diretoria daquele lugar pareciam não se intimidar por nada.

- Ei, chefia. - Emmett disse batendo em minha porta aberta. - Uma pausa para um café na Starbucks do outro lado da rua?

- Hoje não. - respondi sem parar de digitar o e-mail. - Tenho que sair em 20 minutos para um compromisso muito importante.

- É algum encontro? - ele retrucou brincando e eu ri baixo.

- Com Bree.

- E como as coisas estão com ela?

- Estão caminhando. - confessei respirando fundo e esquecendo o e-mail um pouco. - Eu ainda não sei lidar 100% com crianças, mas tenho sorte de Bree ser menos complicada.

- Se Rachel fosse mais velha um pouco, ela e Bree poderiam brincar juntas.

- Bree iria adorar. Ela faz amigos na maior facilidade, principalmente quando diz que tem um pedaço de outra pessoa funcionando dentro dela.

- Crianças... - Emmett murmurou rindo. - Então, bom encontro.

Consegui deixar a agência apenas 5 minutos após o prazo que estabeleci e me enfiei no primeiro táxi disponível em frente ao prédio. Durante o longo caminho até a escola de Bree, agilizei algumas coisas para o dia seguinte e respondi novos e-mails que não paravam de chegar, olhando o relógio atentar para o horário. Faltavam vinte minutos para as quatro horas da tarde e eu não queria deixá-la esperando muito depois da aula. Cheguei justamente quando as crianças desciam a escadaria da frente após o término do dia letivo e procurei a figura conhecida em meio a tantas meninas de cabelos iguais. Mas Bree não estava me esperando na escadaria como combinamos, o que me fez entrar na escola.

Conhecia o corredor que levava a sua sala por ter a deixado ali algumas vezes, quando a peguei para algum programa só nosso. Sua professora já me conhecia e acenou ao me ver na porta, pedindo que eu aguardasse enquanto terminava de guardar algumas livros.

- Olá Bella! - a senhorita Morrison me cumprimentou pedindo que entrasse.

- Oi. Eu estava esperando Bree na porta da escola, mas ela não apareceu.

- _Oh, _não te avisaram?

- O quê? - retruquei ficando ansiosa.

- Bree teve um pequeno acidente na hora do recreio. Ela caiu do escorregador e bateu a cabeça. Achamos melhor levá-la ao hospital para o irmão examiná-la com mais cuidado.

- Ela está bem? Foi algo grave? - perguntei sentindo meu corpo inteiro ficar dormente de desespero. - Meu Deus! Ela precisou ir ao hospital?

- Não foi nada grave, apenas um corte na testa. - a senhorita Morrison tentou me acalmar, mas era impossível. - A senhora Cullen já me informou que ela está bem e precisou de alguns pontos.

- Ela ainda está no hospital?

- Não sei te informar…

Ignorei a professora de Bree e praticamente corri para fora da escola enquanto telefonava para Esme. Mas nem seu celular, nem o de Carlisle atendiam e eu comecei a ficar desesperada de verdade com a possibilidade de Bree ter se machucado gravemente. O táxi ainda me esperava na porta e eu pedi que ele me levasse o mais rápido possível para o hospital que Edward trabalhava. Se ninguém me atendia e dava um sinal de vida, era porque alguma coisa séria aconteceu com ela nesse acidente.

Cheguei ao hospital colocando fogo pelos olhos de tanta raiva que estava sentindo no momento, ignorando a recepção da emergência, pois meus passos eram decididos para o elevador. Sabia qual andar e qual sala eu queria encontrar naquele momento, dando um soco no nº 4 e esperando sem paciência o elevador parar no quarto andar. Apenas uma enfermeira estava no balcão da Ala Pediátrica e voei ao seu encontro antes que ela saísse dali.

- Dr. Cullen, por favor. - perguntei até mesmo segurando seu braço para que ela me notasse.

- Desculpa, mas eu não sei onde ele se encontra nesse momento. - ela me respondeu tentando se solta, mas a segurei no lugar.

- É uma emergência. Mexa seus pauzinhos até descobrir onde ele está.

- Olha, isso aqui não é um balcão de informações e eu tenho mais o que fazer... - ela parou de falar e olhou para algo atrás de mim, me fazendo olhar também.

Era Edward passando distraído enquanto escrevia algo em um prontuário e falava com o médico ao seu lado.

- Pronto, aí está o Dr. Cullen. - a enfermeira disse se soltando de minha garra. - Agora deixe-me trabalhar em paz.

Ignorei sua grosseria e andei o mais rápido que me salto-alto permitisse até alcança-lo, outra garra se formando em minha mão para segurar seu antebraço coberto pelo jaleco. Ele me encarou assustado com a abordagem e seu olhar mudou rapidamente, como se esperasse me ver naquele momento.

- Isabella. - me cumprimentou cheio de seriedade.

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - perguntei sentindo meus dedos apertá-lo com bastante força.

- Depois eu termino de te explicar o procedimento, Ben. - Edward disse ao médico nos encarando sem entender nada e revertendo o aperto em seu braço para segurar meu braço. – Por favor, me acompanhe até o consultório.

_Chutei_ seu aperto para longe de minha pele e o acompanhei até a salinha no começo do corredor, a mesma que entrei quando o vi pela primeira vez. Deixei minha bolsa na cadeira vazia e me virei com os braços cruzados para vê-lo trancar a porta e parar em minha frente com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco.

- O que você quer saber?

- Você é idiota, por acaso? - bradei me aproximando demais dele. - O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Se você veio ver Bree, ela já está em casa.

- Que _merda _aconteceu com ela? A única coisa que a professora dela me disse foi que ela teve um pequeno acidente na escola e teve que vir para o hospital, mais nada.

- Foi isso mesmo; um pequeno acidente. Ela caiu de um brinquedo e bateu a testa, nada demais.

- Nada demais? Se fosse nada demais mesmo ela não teria vindo a um hospital!

- Ela precisou levar alguns pontos...

- Pontos? – eu já estava gritando. - E quando alguém pretendia me informar isso? Quando eu a encontrasse e visse sua testa costurada?

- Minha mãe quis te ligar e dizer o que aconteceu, mas eu achei desnecessário te incomodar com isso.

- Eu também sou a mãe dela! Eu também tenho direito de saber o que acontece em sua vida!

- Mãe, é mesmo? - ele quebrou nossa distância mais um pouco e estava me encarando com o mesmo olhar raivoso. - Você estava lá todos esses anos, que ela precisou de alguém a impedindo de comer doce e de esquecer os remédios? Segurou sua mão nas dezenas de vezes que ela precisou tirar sangue e chorava pedindo que não a furassem mais? É fácil ser mãe depois de 10 anos de sofrimento, depois que ela está saudável e pronta para você brincar.

- Você não te esse direito de só apontar meu erros! - berrei a todo o vapor, pouco ligando para onde estávamos. - Ninguém, muito menos você! Seu grande idiota arrogante!

Mexeram na maçaneta querendo abrir a porta e depois bateram sem parar, perguntando o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Edward bufou raivoso se dirigindo para abrir apenas uma fresta e murmurar algo, retornando sem paciência alguma expressa em sua face. Mas eu ainda tinha toda a paciência do mundo para acabar de vez com sua mania de só ver meu lado errado.

- Eu agradeceria muito se você parasse de agir como uma louca e calasse a boca. - ele disse a uma distancia segura de mim, calculando se eu iria enlouquecer a posto de espancá-lo.

- E eu agradeceria _muito_ se você parasse de me ver como o monstro dessa  
>história. Eu não te entendo, de verdade. Um dia você está me fazendo chorar ao<br>dizer que eu não tenho coração, no outro me diz que eu mudei e amadureci em  
>relação à Bree, mas quando eu quero saber por que ela não poderá me encontrar,<br>você é o primeiro a negar essa informação. Me diga; que _merda_ você quer de mim?

Eu esperava uma resposta com palavras, não com o gesto bruto de avançar em minha direção até que eu chocasse contra sua mesa. Seu jeito de me olhar me assustava de verdade e essa sensação foi substituída por surpresa quando suas mãos grosseiramente seguraram meu rosto e eu tive meus lábios imprensados nos seus na mesma ferocidade. "_O que estava acontecendo, pelo amor de Deus?"_ era a única pergunta que corria em alta velocidade por minha mente, e eu ainda estava de olhos abertos esbugalhados de surpresa e lábios retraídos sem reação, a boca contra a minha sem exercer movimento algum também. Nossa falta de reação fez Edward descolar de minha boca e me encarar ofegante. Dava para ver em seus olhos o quão desnorteado ele estava – assim como eu – e a reação mais sensata a ter naquele momento era me afastar completamente dele. Não puxá-lo pelo jaleco e continuar o beijo iniciado há pouco.

Era a primeira vez em alguns anos que eu estava beijando alguém. Minha vida sempre tão atarefada tirou até mesmo esse prazer simples de se perder por alguns minutos nos lábios de outra pessoa, de sentir uma mão buscando minha pele com tanta vontade que eu seria capaz de derreter. Eu passei praticamente os últimos três anos enfiada na agência ou em meu apartamento, me privando de algo tão bobo quanto beijar alguém pela primeira vez. E justamente quando o jejum foi quebrado, foi da pior forma possível. Não pelo beijo em si, mas por toda a situação que o envolvia. Era Edward! O irmão adotivo de minha filha estava me beijando e eu não deveria estar gostado, muito menos apertando os dedos no tecido grosso do jaleco para que ele não se afastasse.

Um clique em minha mente me fez empurrá-lo para longe. Edward me encarava sem controlar a respiração e eu não estava nada bem em comparação a ele, sentindo meu coração batendo em meus ouvidos. Sério, o que foi aquilo? Como nós fomos de berros cheios de ódio para… um beijo? Pior ainda; por que _ele_ tinha me beijado? Esqueci até mesmo o que tinha ido fazer no hospital, presa na imagem do homem em minha frente virar de costas para mim e aperta os fios bagunçados de cabelo com força. Alguém precisava me beliscar urgente e me tirar daquela alucinação, porque essa seria a única explicação para _aquilo_ ter acontecido.

Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e agarrei minha bolsa na cadeira, deixando o consultório sem olhar para trás. Meu coração precisava se estabelecer de tão frenético que estava e eu me encostei na porta, respirando fundo enquanto repetia baixo "isso não foi real" para minha mente realmente acreditar que não aconteceu de verdade. Fui pega de surpresa por um médico parado em minha frente, me encarando sem entender porque eu estava encostada naquela porta e com o punho cerrado.

- Desculpa... - murmurei me afastando um pouco da porta, o máximo que minhas pernas bambas me permitiram.

- Dr. Cullen está? – ele perguntou e a menção daquele nome fez meu quadril formigar.

- Ele... Sim. - foi o que eu consegui dizer.

- Com licença.

Quando ele abriu a porta, vi Edward sentado em sua cadeira olhar assustado para quem entrava e nossos olhares se encontraram rapidamente. Tudo nele gritava tensão e eu não iria suportar mais ficar ali e a mercê de sua imagem. Praticamente corri para o elevador e fechei meus olhos até que estivesse no térreo e pudesse fugir dali.

Pedi que o motorista do táxi me deixasse na agência. Precisava ocupar minha cabeça com qualquer coisa do trabalho para não pensar demais no que aconteceu e me perder ainda mais naquela sensação diferente. Não era culpa, até porque quem deu o primeiro passo foi ele, mas também não era nenhum tipo de sentimento raivoso. Eu simplesmente estava confusa, sem saber o que sentir de verdade.

Tudo. Estava. Errado.

Passei como um furacão por Jane na recepção e ela gritou meu nome sem obter resposta. Bati a porta de minha sala com força e corri para a janela em minha frente, encostando minha testa no vidro gelado. Um arrepio cortou meu corpo inteiro com o contato do vidro e eu apertei os olhos tentando afastar a lembrança viva em minha mente, o jeito que eu ainda sentia aqueles lábios queimando contra os meus. Meu mundo tinha dando um giro de 360º depois que Edward me beijo sem que eu esperasse. Era a última coisa que eu esperava acontecer entre nós dois, nunca havia passado por minha mente que _ele_ tomaria aquela atitude.

A raiva que sentia de Edward todas as vezes que nós discutíamos sobre minha relação com Bree foi substituída por uma ainda maior agora. Quem ele pensava que era pra me atacar daquela forma? Em qual momento eu dei algum tipo de sinal que o informou que era "ok" me agarrar sem mais nem menos? E quem deu direito a Edward deixar minha cabeça tão perdida daquela forma? Eu era Isabella Swan, CEO de uma das maiores agências de publicidade dos Estados Unidos! Eu _nunca_ me sentia desnorteada e ansiosa. Ele não tinha direito de me deixar daquela forma!

Não foi um simples beijo, havia muita coisa envolvida naqueles segundos em que nossos lábios se encostaram. E eu temia as consequências, apesar de não ter cabeça para pensar nelas naquele momento. O melhor a fazer era esquecer, pelo menos por hora, e focar em coisas mais importantes. Como meu trabalho e os arquivos que deixei arrumados sobre minha mesa antes de sair. Eu não deveria estar no escritório naquele momento, mas aproveitei minha fuga do hospital e voltei para ocupar um pouco a mente com qualquer coisa, até mesmo um contrato que eu já havia lido cinco vezes e pontuado tudo o que deveria ser modificado.

Escutei os passos apressados de Jane perto de minha sala e a encontrei parada na porta quando me virei, um olhar de cautela em seus rosto. Ela estava ponderando se deveria ou não falar comigo, pois eu poderia estar em um dos meus momentos de "vaca total" em que gritava com a primeira pessoa que aparecesse. Abri um sorriso discreto e me dirigi a minha mesa, tentando voltar a um estado mais calmo que não denunciasse que eu estava _pirando_.

- Desculpa, Bella… - ela já começou se desculpando enquanto se aproximava.- Mas a senhora Cullen telefonou pouco depois de você ter saído, só que eu não consegui falar com você pelo resto da tarde…

- Houve um contratempo. - expliquei respirando fundo e organizando meus pensamentos aos poucos. – Ela deixou algum recado?

- Só pediu para você retornar assim que possível.

- Obrigada, Jane.

Provavelmente Esme estava me ligando para contar sobre o acidente de Bree, e eu ainda queria algumas respostas sobre o que realmente aconteceu, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria evitar qualquer tipo de contato com os Cullens por causa de um membro específico daquela família. Se eu desaparecesse da vida de Bree sem mais nem menos, seria tudo culpa de Edward, porque eu realmente não sabia como encará-lo depois… _daquilo_. Mas eu fiz uma promessa a Esme - e a Bree principalmente - e teria que engolir todo meu desespero para continuar no caminho certo em nossa relação.

- Bella! - Esme disse no terceiro toque da chamada que fiz com dedos trêmulos.

- Jane acabou de me dar o recado sobre sua ligação.

- Minha tarde foi totalmente corrida depois do que aconteceu com Bree…

- A professora dela me contou que ela teve um pequeno acidente e precisou ir ao hospital.

- Isso. Na hora eu esqueci completamente que vocês tinham um compromisso hoje à tarde e não te liguei a tempo de cancelar, me perdoe.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você deve ter ficado bastante preocupada com ela. Eu fiquei, quanto mais você e Carlisle.

- Mas não foi nada, apenas um corte e 4 pontos para contar a história.

- Ela está bem agora?

- Sim, nem parece que bateu a testa no escorregador. Só está um pouco sonolenta por causa do remédio para dor que dei agora.

- Ela pode receber visitas? Eu sei como Bree é em relação aos nossos compromissos, e mesmo que tenha acontecido um imprevisto, eu não quero deixá-la achando que esqueci que iríamos sair hoje, nem nada do tipo.

- Claro, você pode visitá-la hoje a noite sem problemas. Bree ficará feliz em te ver.

- Obrigada, Esme. Não vou aparecer aí tarde da noite, não se preocupe. Só preciso resolver algumas coisas de última hora na agência e te aviso quando estiver a caminho.

- Bree ficará feliz em te ver, Bella.

Pensar no encontro que teria com Bree à noite me ajudou a focar no trabalho e esquecer um pouco o que aconteceu no início da tarde. Estava aliviada em saber que ela estava bem e pude relaxar um pouco, conseguindo começar o trabalho que deveria só ser feito no dia seguinte. Mas já que eu estava no escritório, poderia fazer o que mais me trazia paz; trabalhar. Eu era esse tipo de pessoa que relaxava trabalhando, mesmo em uma profissão tão estressante como a de publicitária, e ter minha cabeça ocupada nas horas seguintes foi a única coisa capaz de me fazer mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Sempre que minha mente queria reviver o tal beijo inesperado, eu apertava os olhos e me obrigada a esquecer aquilo. Enquanto eu fosse capaz de me controlar e deixar aquele beijo bem guardado em algum lugar inacessível de meu cérebro, teria um pouco de paz e capacidade de seguir minha vida. Até eu encontrar Edward, o que não iria demorar tanto assim já que eu era presença constante na casa de seus pais.

Comprei um pote de sorvete diet para Bree antes de me enfiar em um táxi e encarar os trinta minutos até a mansão dos Cullen. Observava o caminho interessante até o bairro sofisticado, me imaginando morando naquelas casas gigantescas e vivendo uma vida no subúrbio um dia. Antigamente eu jamais iria pensar em viver de modo diferente, de deixar Nova York sempre barulhenta e cheia por um bairro mais calmo e familiar. Eu tinha provas de que estava amadurecendo quando me via pensando nesse tipo de coisa. Ou olhando com carinho para gatos em uma vitrine de pet shop, chegando a cogitar adotar um para me fazer companhia.

Os pensamentos loucos foram esquecidos quando toquei a campainha e Esme me recebeu com um abraço. Ela nunca estava desarrumada, nem mesmo dentro de casa, mas naquela noite eu vi uma versão mais casual da mulher sempre maquiada e de salto. Até mesmo seu cabelo impecável estava preso em um coque pequeno, me fazendo notar rapidamente os três furos sem brinco em cada orelha, provando que ela não era tão _careta_ assim.

- Eu trouxe sorvete pra Bree. – informei mostrando o saco pardo em minha mão. – Diet, não se preocupe.

- Bree vai querer bater a cabeça com mais frequência só para ganhar tantos potes de sorvete. – ela informou me levando até a cozinha. – Ela já tomou metade do pote que Edward trouxe e certamente vai querer o seu...

- Edward está aqui? – me vi perguntando rapidamente e desejando uma resposta negativa.

- Está, veio assim que terminou o plantão.

- Eu acho melhor ir então… - tentei me esquivar de encontrá-lo, o que deixou Esme confusa. - Não quero atrapalhar os dois.

- Você não irá atrapalhar eles. - Esme me garantiu e me entregou duas colheres. - Bree vai adorar que você está aqui, ainda mais com sorvete.

Não podia sair correndo daquela casa só porque Edward também estava ali, assim como não podia agir como se tivesse 13 anos e tinha vergonha de ter beijado o colega de classe. Nós éramos adultos, cometemos um erro e iríamos encará-lo com maturidade. O que aconteceu foi um deslize e eu não iria estragar minha relação com Bree só porque seu irmão se descontrolou por alguns minutos. Além do mais, ele que cometeu o erro, não eu! Quem deveria estar se sentindo mal era ele.

Subi a escada até o quarto e estava decidida em não me deixar ficar abalada por causa da _merda_ que Edward fez. A porta do quarto estava fechada e eu bati duas vezes antes de girar a maçaneta, já escutando o barulho da televisão de abri-la completamente. O quarto estava quase escuro, a não ser pela luz da TV em frente à cama de solteiro, e eu encontrei Edward quase caindo daquela cama pequena ao dividi-la com Bree. Para minha sorte, ele estava dormindo e não notou quando eu entrei, mas Bree praticamente pulou da cama para me abraçar e isso o fez cair de vez no chão. A reação mais racional seria tentar ajuda-lo a levantar, porém, eu comecei a rir sem controle quando o vi sentado no chão e tentando processar o que havia acontecido.

Pensei que Edward fosse quebrar meu pescoço por eu estar rindo sem controle, e por mais que eu tentasse parar de gargalhar era um pouco difícil. Para minha surpresa, ele riu também e balançou a cabeça enquanto se levantava, sustentando um sorriso e um olhar em minha direção. Foi aí que eu parei de rir, porque meu coração parecia tomar conta de meu corpo todo de tanto que batia com força. Era como se seu sorriso fosse capaz de dissolver toda a raiva que borbulhou em mim a tarde toda e eu me senti uma idiota. Não precisa meter uma tapa nele na frente de Bree, mas também não podia deixar que ele tivesse qualquer tipo de controle sobre mim.

- Eu bati a cabeça! – Bree disse levantando o rosto pra mim.

- Estou vendo. – retruquei passando a mão em seu cabelo e vendo o curativo na testa pequena. - Mais uma cicatriz para a coleção, hein?

- Ganhei de você. Tenho mais cicatriz que você agora.

- É uma competição? Então sinto te informar que tenho muitas cicatrizes no joelho, de quando eu tinha sua idade e estava aprendendo a andar de bicicleta.

- Droga! – ela murmurou se sentindo realmente derrotada.

- Bree! – ouvi Edward repreende-la por causa do xingamento.

Ele estava sentado na cama e tinha os braços apoiados nas coxas. Seu visual era o mais casual possível, inclusive a barba muito maior do que eu estava acostumada vê-lo. Me peguei pensando em como não tinha percebido esses detalhes quando nos encontramos no hospital, como sua barba não atrapalhou em nada enquanto nos beijámos...

- Trouxe sorvete. – falei me forçando a parar de pensar _naquilo_. – Mas sua mãe me disse que você já se encheu de sorvete hoje. É verdade?

- Dado trouxe sorvete de baunilha. – ela respondeu me puxando para entrar de vez no quarto. – Mas eu não gosto de baunilha.

- Eu não fazia ideia. – ele se explicou levantando da cama. – Pode sentar, se quiser.

- Obrigada. – murmurei evitando ao máximo encará-lo por muitos segundos. – Então eu acertei, porque trouxe sorvete de chocolate.

- Eu amo chocolate, Bella! – Bree gritou puxando o pote de minha mão e o abraçando, tamanha era sua felicidade. – Podemos tomar hoje?

- Só metade, ok?

- Ok.

Sua excitação por um pote de sorvete era a coisa mais incrível do mundo, típica de uma garota de 10 anos que estava tendo as primeiras experiências com comida nada saudável. Ela enfiou a colher cheia na boca e sujou os lábios, me fazendo limpá-la enquanto ria daquela cena. Um episódio de Feiticeiros de Waverly Place passava na tv e logo Bree se jogou de volta na cama, se encolhendo contra a parede para deixar um espaço livre.

- Pode deitar com ela. – Edward disse, me relembrando que ele estava no mesmo ambiente que eu.

- Mas você já estava deitado...

- Essa cama é pequena demais pra mim. E Bree não vai mais querer saber de mim agora que você chegou.

- Desculpa... – murmurei sabendo como sua relação com Bree era imaculada.

- Tudo bem. Eu sento na poltrona.

Me ajeitei onde antes ele estava deitado e podia sentir o lençol quente contra minhas costas, de uma maneira tão confortável que até mesmo fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. O cheiro do shampoo de Bree conseguiu inundar minhas narinas, de forma que o perfume de Edward no lençol não foi capaz de me desnortear de vez. Eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de como era seu perfume, afinal, tive contato suficiente para ter mais aquela memória queimando em minha cabeça confusa. Precisa manter os olhos fixos na televisão e no que os atores falavam, esquecendo que o pé de Edward estava quase encostando-se ao meu quando ele o apoiou na cama.

As duas colheres que Esme me entregou foram divididas entre 3 pessoas enquanto assistimos tv. Bree e eu dividimos uma sem problema alguma e Edward ficou com a que sobrou, nos reversando com o pote de sorvete na mão. Em certo momento, o pote foi deixado ao lado do meu corpo e nossos olhos não desviaram da tv, nem mesmo quando eu peguei a primeira colher enfiada no sorvete e levei um pouco a boca. Bree deu uma risada alta e jogou a cabeça pra trás enquanto gargalhava, Edward me lançando um olhar confuso com a cena.

- Qual a graça? - ele perguntou vendo a irmã rindo sem parar.

- Bella beijou o Dado. – ela respondeu tapando a boca e rindo ainda mais.

Meu corpo inteiro gelou quando ela disse aquilo, de tal forma que eu não sentia o doce gelado em minha boca, nem mesmo meus dedos segurando o pote. Eu não conseguia olhar para Edward, quanto mais disfarçar o desconforto que nós sentimos quando ela disse aquilo. Como Bree descobriu, eu não fazia idéia, porém algumas explicações teriam que ser dadas para ela não sair espalhando isso por aí.

- Por que você está dizendo isso, Bree? – Edward perguntou sentando corretamente na poltrona.

- Porque Bella pegou a colher que você estava tomando sorvete, então ela te beijou através da colher. – ela explicou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- De onde você tirou que as pessoas se beijam assim?

- Eu sei que as pessoas não se beijam assim...

- Então você sabe como se beija? – Edward insistiu, dessa vez em tom jocoso só para irritar a irmã. – Você já beijou algum garoto?

- _Ew,_ não! – ela respondeu com expressão de nojo, o que fez os adultos rirem de sua inocência. – É nojento.

- Além do mais, você é muito nova para fazer esse tipo de coisa. – eu completei tirando a franja de seus olhos. – Quando você for mais velha um pouco pode dar seu primeiro beijo.

- É. Quando tiver uns 20 anos. – Edward disse com o típico ciúme de irmão mais velho.

- Não exagera também. – retruquei revirando os olhos pra ele.

- Quando Bella deu o primeiro beijo dela? – Bree quis saber rapidamente.

- Eu?

- É.

- Foi com... 12 anos? – respondi tentando lembrando quando anos tinha quando beijei Jacob pela primeira vez. – Ou 13 anos, algo assim.

- E você, Dado?

- Por que você quer saber quando eu dei meu primeiro beijo, hein pirralha? – ele desconversou e notei sua face ficar rosada de vergonha.

- Porque eu quero saber!

- Tá certo. – ele disse respirando fundo e me encarando por breves segundos antes de voltar a atenção para ela. – Eu tinha 15 anos quando dei meu primeiro beijo.

- 15 anos? – foi minha vez de perguntar, achando o fato inusitado porque meninos geralmente têm as primeiras experiências com o sexo oposto mais cedo.

- Eu estava mais preocupado em estudar do que em beijar garotas na época da escola. O que Bree deveria fazer também.

- Bree tem que esperar até estar preparada para dar o primeiro beijo. – dei minha opinião no assunto. – Esperar até conhecer um garoto que goste dela de verdade.

- Eu não quero beijar nenhum garoto. – Bree concluiu a conversa e fez outra expressão de nojo.

- Muito bem. Continue pensando assim. – murmurei acariciando sua mão.

Esme surgiu na porta do quarto de Bree e olhou rapidamente para ver se tudo estava bem. Bree colocava mais uma colher de sorvete na boca, Edward estava sentado na poltrona e eu na cama de solteiro. Nada dava a entender que um papo sobre beijo estava ocorrendo há poucos minutos, muito menos que aquele ato tinha sido cometido por seu filho e a mãe biológica de sua filha. Era nessas horas, que eu pensava no que eu representava para aquela família, que eu via o quão errado foi ter beijado Edward. Mas agora estava no passado e ninguém iria mencionar mais aquilo.

- Seu pai trouxe pizza, Bree. – ela nos informou se aproximando da cama. – Só uma fatia, certo? Você já comeu muita besteira por hoje.

- Certo. – ela aceitou balançando a cabeça confirmando. – Mas posso beber Coca-Cola?

- Deixa... – Edward murmurou para a mãe, sabendo que ela queria uma opinião médica antes de responder. – Um dia de porcaria não vai fazer mal.

- Ok, mas um copo e nenhum a mais. Vamos.

Como sempre, Bree foi a primeira a sair correndo do quarto e Esme foi atrás para impedir que ela caísse da escada ou algo pior. Levantei da cama com o pote de sorvete e encaixando meus pés de volta no peep toe, que estava me matando de tão apertado. Só havia um pouco de sorvete no pote e eu peguei uma colher para terminar, enfiando de qualquer forma na boca. Foi então que eu percebi que Edward me observava, e eu estava parada no meio do quarto com a colher presa entre os lábios e uma expressão de confusa. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, era o mesmo que ele tinha antes de me agarrar em seu consultório. Mas dessa vez eu fui racional e caminhei para deixar o mesmo ambiente que ele. Sua mão segurou meu pulso fino demais e eu fechei os olhos em busca de controle. Porque eu realmente não sabia mais do que seria capaz.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas. – ele disse me soltando quando percebeu que eu não iria fugir. – Não sei o que deu em mim pra fazer... _aquilo_.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Nós poderíamos fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu e não falar mais nada, contudo, eu não iria me sentir nada bem sabendo que cometi tamanho erro.

- Não precisa se sentir tão culpado assim...

- Claro eu deveria! Eu te beijei contra sua vontade. Isso é considerado um abuso.

- Menos, Edward. Não é como se eu fosse te processar por abuso sexual.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. Minha cabeça estava confusa, eu estava a mais de 24 horas sem dormir direito por causa do plantão... Entendi tudo totalmente errado.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importei.

"Eu não me importei"? Onde foi parar toda a raiva que eu senti a tarde toda? Provavelmente ela se dissolveu quando eu percebi que Edward estava se sentindo culpado com o que fez. Sua explicação para ter cometido o erro era bastante plausível, pois eu mesma me transformava quando ficava muito tempo sem dormir, então entendi mais ou menos o que ele quis dizer. Sua cabeça não estava funcionando direito e ele confundiu as coisas, normal. Um erro que seria deixado pra trás.

- Melhor descermos. – ele sugeriu demonstrando incomodo com nossa situação.

Ninguém iria desconfiar que nosso atraso para chegar até a sala de jantar tinha qualquer tipo de tensão sexual envolvida. Era bem claro para os Cullen que Edward e eu não nos dávamos bem, só passamos algumas horas na presença do outro por respeito à Bree. Então nos separamos quando chegamos ao ambiente com o resto da família e eu me sentei ao lado de Carlisle, que me cumprimentou com um sorriso simpático. Um pedaço da clássica pizza estilo Chicago já espera em meu prato e eu observei como Bree estava feliz por beber Coca-Cola no meio da semana.

Depois do novo comprimido de analgésico, Bree não durou muito enquanto assistíamos tv na sala. Ela adormeceu com a cabeça em meu colo e eu tinha medo até de me mexer para não acordá-la, mas Edward se voluntariou para carregá-la no colo até o quarto, a levantando com facilidade e destreza depois de anos fazendo aquilo. Bree nem mesmo abriu os olhos, permaneceu dormindo durante toda a trajetória. Ajudei Esme a recolher os pratos ainda sobre a mesa de jantar e a coloca-los na máquina de lavar, respondendo suas perguntas sobre como andava a agência. Nossas conversas quase sempre eram focadas no meu trabalho e eu gostava desse assunto, pois tinha conhecimento de causa e não me entediava nem entediava Esme. Em meio a distração de nossa conversa, nem percebi quando Edward entrou na cozinha e foi até a geladeira beber água.

- Acho que já vou. – ele informou beijando o rosto da mãe. – Agora já faz 30 horas que eu não durmo.

- E você ainda vai dirigir sozinho tão cansado dessa forma? – ela perguntou como se falasse com Bree, não com o filho de quase 30 anos.

- Vinte minutos e eu estou em casa, Esme. Não se preocupe.

- Eu também vou indo. – acrescentei deixando o pano que enxugava os pratos sobre a bancada da cozinha. – Espero conseguir um táxi a essa hora.

- Eu te levo. - Edward falou sem pestanejar. – Você não mora na West Chicago Avenue? É perto de onde eu moro.

- Ótimo! – Esme comemorou sua sugestão. – Assim você vai mantê-lo acordado o caminho todo e eu posso dormir sossegada por saber que meu filho não morreu em um acidente de carro.

- Eu aceito. – afirmei e meu estomago contorceu de nervosismo.

Uma carona de quase meia hora com Edward...

Nos despedimos de Carlisle, que trabalhava no escritório com suas pastas enormes de processos, e eu o acompanhei até um carro esportivo estacionado na porta da garagem. Sentei no banco do carona e senti minha bunda amassar algo, enfiando a mão para tirar antes que estragasse alguma coisa importante. Era uma embalagem do Wendy's e um copo de refrigerante tamanho grande de lá também. Eu ainda segurava os dois objetos amassados quando Edward sentou no banco do motorista, rindo baixo e arrancando o "lixo" de minha mão.

- Eu como _fast food_ no jantar, confesso. – ele disse jogando de qualquer forma no banco traseiro.

- Não comentei nada. – retruquei enquanto colocava o cinto.

- Como 90% dos médicos, eu não sei o que é ter uma refeição saudável em meses. Nunca dá tempo de comer comida de verdade durante um plantão ou depois.

- Sei bem como é isso. Em época de fechamento de campanha, eu vivo a base de delivery e _fast food_.

- Bree nunca poderá saber que nós comemos tão mal. Vai fazer cair por terra todos os argumentos que usamos para ela ter a alimentação mais saudável do mundo.

- Seu segredo está guardado comigo. – o garanti sorrindo.

E ele sorriu de volta, esquecendo até que deveria estar ligando o carro para irmos embora. Não seria apenas o fato de ele comer porcaria no jantar que eu manteria em segredo a partir daquela noite, e nós dois sabíamos disso. Assim como sabíamos que o assunto estava encerrado para sempre.

Uma banda interessante tocava no som de seu carro e eu deixei que a música animada preenchesse o silêncio enquanto andávamos pela cidade. Ultimamente, eu andava desinformada sobre a cena musical, o que era péssimo para quem trabalhava com comunicação e costumava se manter por dentro das novidades. Mudar de publicitária para CEO tirou essa parte divertida da minha profissão e o máximo de música que eu escutava era quando algum taxista estava com o rádio ligado. Às vezes eu usava um aplicativo no celular para identificar a banda e sugerir para a equipe de criação quando sentia o apelo comercial dela, mas ver Edward cantarolando a música que estávamos escutando, me fez perceber que ele conhecia a banda.

- Quem toca? – perguntei o vendo mexer os lábios de acordo com a letra.

- _Jukebox The Ghost_. – ele respondeu tirando um pouco os olhos da rua para me encarar. – Você gostou?

- Gostei. Achei que essa música pode combinar com uma campanha que estamos fazendo.

- Eles vão fazer um show aqui no próximo mês, na Metro.

- Interessante. – murmurei desviando o olhar dele e encarando a rua para não revelar minhas bochechas corando com a possibilidade de ele estar me convidando para ir com ele. – Você vai? Quer dizer... Você frequenta esses tipos de lugares?

- Você acha que eu não faço nada além de trabalhar? – Edward retrucou.

- Acho. – respondi o fazendo ri, e eu também dei risada com minha afirmação. – Eu também só faço trabalhar.

- Às vezes, _muito_ raramente, eu consigo uma folga em noites como essas e acaba indo a algum show ou bar. Não é como se eu tivesse 50 anos e não tivesse vida social.

- Sábado passado você passou a noite toda jogando no iPad com Bree. É essa sua definição de "vida social"? – o provoquei sabendo que uma hora ele iria se irritar com meus comentários. Não sei por que, mas eu queria vê-lo irritado um pouco.

- E você passou a noite toda conversando sobre política com meu pai. Não é o que se pode chamar de noite badalada.

- Eu não tenho amigos em Chicago, então fica difícil ter uma vida social. Já você tem seus colegas do hospital e mesmo assim prefere ficar em casa no final de semana que não trabalha.

- Se você não sai por falta de amigos, dessa vez não vai ter desculpa. Quer ir ao show comigo?

- Com você? – perguntei totalmente surpresa com seu convite.

- Qual o problema?

Eu quis responder "o fato de nos odiarmos e termos nos beijado não faz seu convite ser um pouco estranho?", mas eu processei melhor o convite antes de respondê-lo. Um homem da minha idade me convidando para um show, para que eu tivesse um pouco de vida social na nova cidade, não deveria ser algo tão estranho assim. Eu realmente não saía nos finais de semana por falta de companhia, já que as mulheres da agência às vezes faziam uns programas que não me animavam tanto assim, então ir a um show de uma banda legal parecia ser o tipo de programa que seria divertido. Teria sua porcentagem de estranheza por ser Edward e por termo nos beijado sem pensar, mas na minha atual situação eu não poderia negar tal convite.

- Ok. – me limitei a responder.

- Ok "você vai"? – ele quis se certificar.

- Me passe a data por e-mail depois que eu te digo se poderei ir ou não.

- Ok. – foi sua vez de concordar de forma monossilábica.

O resto da viagem até meu apartamento foi comandado pelas músicas daquela banda nova em minha vida e eu só conseguia pensar em forçar meu cérebro a parar de pensar que eu tinha um "encontro" com Edward no próximo mês.


	17. Capítulo XVII

Eu juro que tento escrever um capítulo em menos de 1 mês, mas não dá. BDTY exige muito da minha cabecinha e eu gosto de escrever com calma, pensando direitinho o que vou colocar no cap que irá influenciar no futuro. Espero que entendam :)

E o próximo capítulo eu realmente não sei quando vai sair. Páscoa vem a época do ano que eu mais trabalho. Vou tenta, mas não garanto nada antes de Abril.

Beijos e deixem suas reviewzinhas falando o que acharam do capitulo novo.

* * *

><p>O envelope branco estava sobre a minha mesa quando entrei no escritório. Ele chamou minha atenção pelo tamanho, de uma folha de ofício A4, e eu o peguei com cuidado quando vi meu nome escrito em uma letra bem desenhada. O nome de Alice no meio do papel que tirei do envelope, ao lado do nome de Jasper, já me fez entender do que se tratava; era seu convite de casamento. Ela finalmente iria casar com o noivo de tantos anos.<p>

Deixei o convite sobre a mesa e me sentei para discar o número de seu celular. Desde que ela se tornou minha assistente - há mais ou menos três anos - eu a escutava planejar aquele casamento, muitas vezes a flagrando em sites sobre o assunto durante o trabalho. Agora seu maior desejo estava se tornando realidade e ela fazia questão da minha presença naquela noite de 10 de Julho.

- Ei, noiva! - falei quando ela me atendeu. - Acabei de receber o convite.

- Você vem, não é?

- Claro! Pensei que Jasper iria te enrolar por mais alguns anos, não posso perder seu grande dia.

- Eu nem acredito que vou finalmente me casar! - ela disse cheia de animação. - E que você vem também. Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê, Bella.

- Verdade. Estou com saudade de vocês, do pessoal da agência. Até mesmo de gritar com vocês.

- E como as coisas estão aí na cidade do vento?

- Bem movimentadas. Temos três campanhas grandes para esse semestre e eu tenho que cobrar três equipes diferentes, então…

- Quero saber sua vida pessoal, Bella. - ela me interrompeu sem cerimônia. - Devo acrescentar um acompanhante ao seu convite?

- Não, Alice. Eu vim para Chicago para trabalhar, não para ficar me agarrando com qualquer um.

- Vai me dizer que você não deu uns _beijinhos_ em ninguém nesses dois meses aí?

Estava quase batendo meu recorde de dias sem pensar no beijo com Edward; 12 dias. Há 12 dias eu não pensava no fatídico acontecimento e estava sendo realmente bom não ficar quebrando minha cabeça com esse fato, mas Alice tinha que fazer a clássica pergunta que as pessoas faziam quando passavam muito tempo sem me ver. Era quase uma regra questionar sobre minha vida amorosa.

- Sem _beijinhos_. - respondi com desprezo por aquela expressão.

- Eu vou marcar "e acompanhante" em seu convite, então se vire para arranjar um cara muito gato para meu casamento.

- Alice!

- Ei, você não é mais minha chefe. Quem manda agora é a noiva e eu exijo que você venha com um acompanhante.

- Deus do céu, vocês noivas são incontroláveis. - murmurei cansada demais até para discutir com ela. - Eu vou para seu casamento, mas não te garanto um acompanhante, ok?

- Já fico feliz em saber que você virá.

- Adoraria continuar nossa conversa e escutar todo o dilema que é escolher o arranjo de mesa, mas tenho uma ligação importante para fazer daqui a pouco.

- Te vejo em Julho!

Realmente, eu estava feliz por Alice estar realizando seu grande sonho de casar, mas aquela pressão para levar um acompanhante ao casamento já estava me tirando do sério. Não era a primeira vez que as pessoas me cobravam para que eu fosse com algum namorado ou até qualquer homem disponível para esse tipo de evento. Aparentemente, era "feio" uma mulher ir sozinha para casamentos, dava a impressão de você ter uma vida miserável já que não havia um homem ao seu lado. Por esse e outros motivos que eu parei simplesmente de ir a casamentos, mas a festa de Alice era importante e eu não podia perder. Também aproveitaria para rever o pessoal da agência matriz de Nova York, que eu tanto sentia saudade.

Meu dia cheio precisou ser interrompido pouco depois do almoço, por causa de um compromisso inadiável. Ao chegar Abril, os primeiros seis meses pós-cirúrgicos passaram e eu precisava realizar uma revisão com o Dr. Francis para ver como estava o funcionamento do meu pâncreas. Me preparei para passar a tarde inteira no Mercy Hospital, sendo furada por agulhas e lambuzada pelo gel da possível ultrassonografia que iria fazer. Levei meu _laptop_ e alguns documentos que eu precisava analisar aquela semana sem falta, não podendo deixar de trabalhar nem quando estava cuidando da minha saúde. Tinha montado praticamente um escritório na recepção do hospital quando fui chamado para a sala do Dr. Francis.

- Olá, Bella. – ele me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. – Como está?

- Bem, doutor. Nem parece que falta um pedaço do meu pâncreas. – respondi me sentando em frente a ele na mesa do consultório.

- Já passaram seis meses desde a cirurgia, certo? E como você se sentiu nesses meses de recuperação?

- Bem, pra falar a verdade. Essa cirurgia fez muito bem a minha saúde porque eu tive que parar de fumar antes dela e desde então não voltei mais.

- Essa é uma notícia que nós médicos gostamos de escutar.

- Fora minha alimentação que melhorou um pouco, mas ainda não está ideal.

- Isso nós podemos trabalhar com o tempo. Hoje vou fazer alguns exames para saber como está o funcionamento de seu pâncreas e dos outros órgãos também. Alguns exames de sangue precisam de jejum de 12 horas, então você pode voltar amanhã e realiza-los, mas hoje podemos fazer uma ultrassonografia de abdômen e os outros exames, certo?

- Estou pronta para ser perfurada. – concordei sem controlar minha língua nessas horas que deveriam ser sérias.

- Leve essa requisição até o quarto andar e no balcão de informações uma enfermeira irá te orientar onde o exame será realizado.

- No andar da pediatria? – retruquei conhecendo bem aquele quarto andar do hospital.

- Tivemos um grande acidente e a sala de exames da emergência está super lotada agora a tarde. A pediatria estará mais tranquila. E você aproveita para fazer a coleta do sangue lá também.

Com um pedaço de papel, me encaminhei até o quarto andar. Dentro do elevador, eu já sentia meu coração acelerando devagar, mas bastaram as portas de metal abrirem para que ele desse um pulo e batesse muito forte em meu peito. Aquele era o território de Edward e não seria impossível encontra-lo durante o tempo que eu passaria ali, me deixando ansiosa o bastante para que minhas mãos suassem. Ao entrega a requisição para a enfermeira no balcão de informações, meus dedos estavam grudados no papel. Era patético demais para mim.

- Pode me acompanhar até a sala de ultrassom. – ela pediu ficando em pé detrás do balcão.

A sala estava vazia e ela me ajudou a deitar na maca, levantando minha blusa até meu sutiã e colocando um lençol sobre minhas pélvis. Agradeci por estar devidamente depilada naquele dia, pois o jeito que ela baixou minha saia era o bastante para mostrar demais caso eu estivesse naqueles dias preguiçosos.

- O doutor Marvin já está vindo. – ela me informou sorrindo de modo simpático.

Não demorou muito para a porta da sala abrir e um homem de pouco mais de 30 anos entrar enquanto mexia no _pager_ preso em sua cintura. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ele tomou um susto e olhou rapidamente a requisição sobre a mesa com o aparelho de ultrassom.

- Desculpe, mas eu esperava uma Isabella Swan um pouco mais nova. – ele comentou sentando no banquinho e começando a mexer no aparelho.

- Não entendi. – retruquei confusa com seu comentário.

- Geralmente, crianças vem fazer exames nesse andar.

- O Dr. Francis me encaminhou para cá por causa de um acidente que teve...

- Sem problemas. – ele me garantiu sorrindo. E que sorriso! – Só não estou acostumado a atender adultos. Mas vamos a exame porque, ao contrário das crianças, você não deve ter todo o tempo do mundo para perder em um hospital.

- Por favor. – agradecia, pois eu realmente queria voltar logo para a agência.

- Algum motivo em especial para esse exame? – ele perguntou enquanto colocava o gel em minha barriga.

- Revisão. – respondi estremecendo com a temperatura do gel em minha pele. – Eu doei um pedaço do meu pâncreas há seis meses...

- Espere aí. – ele me interrompeu parando de movimentar a sonda. – Você é a Isabella que doou o pâncreas para a irmã de Edward?

- Sou... Você o conhece?

- Somos colegas de residência. Você é famosa por aqui.

- Famosa? – perguntei curiosa com aquele fato.

- Todos os residentes de pediatria estavam envolvidos no caso de Bree, diretamente ou não. Ela passava tanto tempo nesse hospital que todo mundo a conhecia, então quando você apareceu e a tirou dessa situação, foi mais que esperado que todo mundo tivesse curiosidade para conhecer a pessoa responsável por isso.

-Eu não sou nenhuma heroína nem nada do tipo, só fiz minha parte...

- Tem gente que não doa nem sangue, quanto mais um pedaço de um órgão. – ele explicou me fitando com seus olhos cansados, mas incrivelmente azuis. – Foi sim um ato heroico. Não tire seu mérito por isso.

Me cansava um pouco escutar o quão incrível foi meu ato, então com o tempo eu aprendi a ficar calada e deixar a pessoa falar que eu era quase uma santa por ter feito aquilo. Ninguém sabe realmente minhas razões por trás daquele ato e eu não fazia questão de desabafar para desconhecidos. Virei meu rosto para a tela do aparelho de ultrassom e deixei o silêncio entre nós dois reinar o restante do exame, escutando apenas os barulhinhos do teclado enquanto ele digitava algo.

- Pronto, tudo ok com você. – doutor Marvin disse após alguns minutos. – Seu pâncreas se recuperou bem nesses seis meses e os outros órgãos do abdômen estão bem também. Liberada.

- Obrigada. – murmurei pegando a folha de papel toalha que ele me entregou para limpar minha barriga lambuzada.

- As enfermeiras irão te orientar sobre os outros exames que ainda precisam ser realizados.

Agradeci mais uma vez e ele me deu mais um daqueles sorrisos lindos, me fazendo analisar melhor sua figura agora com a luz acesa. Era a beleza clássica; olhos azuis, cabelo loiro, corpo forte na medida. Eu poderia aproveitar o momento para jogar charme para ele e, quem sabe, conseguir um encontro. Certamente Alice iria ficar feliz se eu aparecesse com ele em seu casamento e eu evitaria toda a falação por estar solteira no evento, mas eu não tinha mais paciência para todo o processo de "paquerar".

Assim que eu deixei a sala, distraída em ajeitar minha blusa dentro da saia, me choquei com alguém passando pelo corredor e acabei me batendo contra o doutor Marvin vindo logo atrás. Quando levantei os olhos, vi Edward olhando confuso para a cena em sua frente, desviando o olhar de mim para doutor Marvin. E lá estava eu; encurralada entre dois homens.

- Bella. – ele finalmente me cumprimentou, dando espaço para eu sair daquele corredor polonês de pediatras. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim fazer a revisão de seis meses. – expliquei ajeitando minha saia que ainda estava torta.

- Com o Zach? – ele insistiu, desconfiado daquela situação.

- Na verdade, o Dr. Francis me encaminhou para a pediatria por causa de um acidente...

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem com ela. – Zach disse me interrompendo e dando um tapinha no ombro de Edward. – Preciso fazer minhas rondas da tarde. Foi um prazer, Isabella.

- Igualmente. – respondi ficando incrivelmente sem graça com a situação.

Edward observava Zach se afastando de nós e eu tentava me manter o mais calma possível ao seu lado, empurrando a maldita lembrança de nosso beijo para bem fundo em meu cérebro. Mas, bastou ele se virar e me encarar com seriedade, para que eu fosse inundada pelo arrepio que um flash de lembrança em minha mente causava. Eu praticamente senti seus lábios nos meus e meu corpo inteiro aquecendo com aquela sensação...

- Você tem mais algum exame para fazer? – ele perguntou me tirando do devaneio inapropriado.

- Tenho alguns exames de sangue. – respondi olhando o papel que segurava, já meio amassado em minha mão.

- Hum... – ele murmurou analisando a folha que arrancou de minha mão. – Eu posso coletar seu sangue, se você quiser.

- Não precisar...

- Vamos. Eu tenho uma pausa de uma hora antes de fazer minha ronda da tarde.

Não seria a primeira vez que ele me "furaria", e eu nem deveria estar pensando como aquela frase tinha conotação sexual, o seguindo até três salas depois de onde estávamos e entrando no laboratório de coleta todo decorado com coisas infantis. Sentei em uma das poltronas enquanto Edward começava a preparar os coletores ao meu lado, extremamente concentrado na atividade. Eu já estava ficando nervosa antes mesmo de ter a agulha enfiada em meu braço, lembrando como eu odiava tirar sangue, então fechei os olhos e respirei soltando o ar pela boca. Senti a borracha sendo presa em meu braço e minha mão sendo forçada a fechar ao redor de uma bolinha. Logo em seguida, uma picada tão simples que nem considerava dolorosa, tendo a certeza de que pediatria era a área certa para Edward. Só ele conseguia coletar o sangue de alguém da maneira mais indolor possível.

- Amanha você precisa retornar para fazer os exames em jejum. – ele explicou me fazendo abrir os olhos e desviar rapidamente da agulha em formato de borboleta em minha veia. – Eu vou estar em uma cirurgia até às 9 horas da manhã, mas se você quiser ficar mais um pouco em jejum, eu posso te atender depois.

- Ou outra pessoa poderá coletar meu sangue. – comentei mais concentrada na agulha saindo de minha veia do que naquela frase que disse.

- Você pode pedir ao Zach para fazer isso. – o escutei murmurando de jeito mal-humorado.

- Só não quero te dar mais esse trabalho, sendo que você vai sair de uma cirurgia logo cedo e provavelmente estará de plantão a madrugada toda.

- Meu plantão termina logo após a ronda da tarde e eu só preciso estar aqui no hospital às cinco da manhã amanhã. – ele explicou arrancando as luvas de látex e colocando os três tubinhos etiquetados e com meu sangue no bolso do jaleco. – Não será trabalho nenhum tirar mais sangue seu.

- Sinto que você sente algum prazer doentio em me furar. – comentei o observando colar o Band-aid infantil em meu braço.

- É, porque é essa minha força de te punir. – Edward retrucou rindo e dobrando meu braço para que fizesse pressão e estancasse logo o sangue. – Carregue a bolsa no outro braço por enquanto, ok?

- Ok.

- Vou entregar seu sangue no laboratório e pedir prioridade nos resultados.

- Obrigada. E amanhã estarei aqui para você coletar o restante do sangue.

Tentei ajeitar minha bolsa e a bolsa do _laptop_ no mesmo braço para não forçar o outro e tive que ter uma ajuda extra de Edward, já que a tentativa foi totalmente falha. Ele carregou meu _laptop_ dizendo que iria me acompanhar até o táxi e eu tive que aceitar sem reclamar, reconhecendo que era impossível realizar aquela tarefa sozinha. Esperamos o elevador chegar ao andar e eu mantive meus olhos nas portas, vendo nosso reflexo nelas mostrando como, mesmo de salto alto, eu era bem menor que ele. Eu buscava qualquer tipo de distração porque estar ao lado de Edward já era tortura o suficiente.

- Você tem que voltar agora mesmo para a agência? – ele perguntou quando o elevador chegou.

- Por quê?

- Eu ainda tenho uns 30 minutos de intervalo antes de voltar ao trabalho. Não quer tomar um café?

- Café é... bom. – respondi processando seu convite.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu apertando o botão do primeiro andar.

Passamos no laboratório geral do hospital antes de irmos para a cafeteria e Edward deixou minhas amostras de sangue em nome do Dr. Francis, pedindo prioridade nos resultados e que eles fossem enviados para ele também. Seu interesse repentino por minha saúde estava deixando uma pulga atrás da orelha e eu pensava em algum motivo relacionado à Bree para que ele quisesse tanto ter os resultados em mãos e analisa-los, mas era óbvio que minha parte já não tinha mais nada a ver com Pediatria.

Minhas lembranças daquela cafeteria não eram as melhores, mas também deveriam ficar no passado. Minha convivência com Edward tinha mudado bastante e nosso primeiro encontro naquele lugar condizia com a realidade da época, não com a que vivíamos agora. Eu nem imaginava que pudesse me mudar de Nova York e fosse conviver tanto com Bree, provando que em seis meses muita coisa poderia mudar.

- Ei. – falei quando ele tirou do bolso cartão com a logomarca do hospital. – Eu pago dessa vez.

- Então amanhã eu pago seu café depois do exame. – ele me informou apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

- É o que veremos.

Com nossos copos de café – e um muffim que Edward ganhou da balconista – sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela que dava para o jardim do hospital, talvez até mesmo a mesa que nós sentamos na outra vez. Cada um deu os primeiros goles no café sem sentir necessidade de preencher o silêncio entre nós dois. Edward escondeu um bocejo que foi incontrolável e eu dei risada com sua expressão de desconforto por não ter conseguido disfarçar seu cansaço, que estava mais que nítido em seus olhos vermelhos e olheiras.

- Está de plantão desde que horas? - perguntei esquentando minhas mãos no copo.

- Hoje, desde as oito da manhã. Mas ontem eu peguei um plantão até às quatro da manhã, então dormi pouco menos de quatro horas. – ele explicou empurrando o muffim em minha direção. – Quer um pedaço?

- Obrigada. – murmurei quebrando um pedacinho para comer. – Não tem uma hora que você acha que vai _pirar_ com tantos plantões intermináveis?

- Eu já fiz umas coisas meio bizarras de tão cansado que estava depois de alguns plantões.

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Uma vez eu fui jantar na casa dos pais de uma namorada e fui ao banheiro lavar as mãos, porque tinha acabado de sair de um hospital e tal. Uns trinta minutos depois Tanya me encontrou sentado no vaso sanitário tampado e dormindo encostado na parede.

- Tanya? – retruquei me sentindo estranha por escutar aquele nome.

- Acho que você a conheceu...

- É, eu a conheci. – murmurei ocupando a boca com o café para não falar demais.

- Fora as inúmeras vezes que dormi dentro do carro estacionado no prédio que eu moro ou aqui no hospital mesmo.

- Não é perigoso vocês, médicos, passarem tantas horas privados de sono?

- É, mas mesmo quando eu estou muito cansado durante um plantão, se acontece algo que requer minha atenção, eu simplesmente acordo. A adrenalina me deixa alerta, como se eu não estivesse há várias horas sem dormir.

- Aí, quando você tem uma folga, dorme o dia inteiro.

- Claro. – ele concordou rindo antes de tomar um gole do café.

Pelo relógio de Edward, eu vi que já era hora de voltar para o escritório e finalizar meu dia de trabalho. Ainda teria que retornar ao hospital no dia seguinte para fazer os últimos exames, o que já me tiraria algumas horas pela manhã e justamente na semana que eu mais precisava estar presente para que nada desse errado nas próximas reuniões com clientes. Precisava ser a babá de todo mundo na agência para que ninguém cometesse erros que sujassem minha carreira também.

- Preciso ir agora. – falei agarrando minhas bolsas. – Mas amanhã estarei aqui às nove horas.

- É só me procurar na ala de pediatria. – Edward disse empilhando nossos copos vazios.

- Certo. – murmurei tentando equilibrar meus pertences em um só braço.

- Eu te acompanho, antes que você perca um braço com tanto peso. – ele em ajudou novamente com o _laptop_, me salvando de ter uma lesão muscular.

Nosso caminho até o elevador foi em silêncio entre nós dois, os barulhos típicos de hospital nos acompanhando. Me sentia imensamente aliviada por ter conseguido manter uma conversa com Edward sem toda aquela pressão que nos cercava por causa do beijo. Com o passar das semanas, já estávamos esquecendo o pequeno deslize ocorrido naquele mesmo lugar que nos encontrávamos no momento e seria mais fácil conviver um com o outro, não chegando nem mesmo a afetar minha relação com Bree.

- Eu não sei se você lembra... – Edward chamou minha atenção enquanto esperávamos o elevador. – Mas eu comentei uma vez com você sobre um show que vai ter aqui em Chicago, de uma banda que você gostou... Nós escutamos enquanto eu te dava uma carona, não sei se você...

- Eu lembro. – disse, interrompendo seu discurso claramente desconfortável. – Jukebox the Ghost, não é?

- Isso! – ele sorriu e rapidamente ficou sério, limpando a garganta antes de continuar. – O show é nessa sexta-feira, se você quiser ir...

- Acho que eu posso ir. Se eu não me engano, minha última reunião termina às sete da noite.

- O show está marcado para as oito horas.

- Então dá tempo. Onde será?

- Cabaret Metro. Fica ao norte da cidade, na Clark Street.

- Eu ainda não sei me orientar bem em Chicago, mas eu encontro o lugar.

- Eu te mando o endereço por mensagem.

- Obrigada.

O elevador abriu a porta me pegando de surpresa, já que aquele papo de show conseguiu me fazer esquecer até mesmo de onde estava. Edward segurou a porta para que eu entrasse e já estava me acompanhando para o interior do elevador quando o _pager_ guardado no bolso do jaleco apitou. Ele olhou o aparelho e bufou de modo audível, olhando para os lados e depois me encarando sério.

- É uma emergência. – murmurou, mantendo o braço segurando a porta aberta.

- Vá, eu consigo carregar minhas bolsas até o táxi. – retruquei pegando a pasta do _laptop_ de sua mão.

- Fica combinado; sexta às oito horas no Metro?

- Combinado. – respondi sorrindo para realmente confirmar o convite.

- Até mais.

Num segundo ele estava correndo pelo corredor em direção a tal emergência e eu me via voltando ao andar térreo do hospital, agarrando com tanta força minha bolsa que os nós dos meus dedos doíam. Eu tinha aceitado – novamente – ir ao show com Edward, mesmo depois de ele ter me beijado inesperadamente e eu passar o último mês me corroendo toda vez que relembrava o fato. Não deveria ser algo que me deixasse tão nervosa daquela forma, era apenas um show com um amigo. Eu precisava começar a sair mais nos finais de semanas, me divertir como alguém da minha idade faria e Edward se ofereceu para me mostrar a vida noturna de Chicago. Iria considerar seu convite apenas uma ajuda a uma recém-chegada na cidade. Nada além disso.

Uma reunião de última hora, com o cliente mais importante daquele mês, me fez perder o exame no dia seguinte. Às sete horas da manhã já estava correndo para o escritório e falando com Jane no telefone para organizar tudo, cobrando de Emmett e Riley que suas equipes estivessem prontas também. Aquela conta era milionária e eu iria acompanhar cada detalhe de perto mesmo não sendo a função da CEO da agência.

No meio da reunião recebi uma mensagem de Edward, perguntando por que eu não estava no hospital para fazer os exames. Aproveitei que Riley explicava a concepção da campanha para o cliente – que eu já sabia de trás para frente – e respondi rapidamente para ele sobre a reunião de última hora. "Talvez eu consiga ir amanhã fazer os exames", acrescentei rapidamente ao final da mensagem.

"Qualquer coisa me procure na emergência, estarei de plantão até às 9 horas." Ele respondeu em seguida e eu bloqueei meu celular para voltar a me concentrar na reunião.

Mas ao final daquele encontro com o cliente, eu soube que no dia seguinte também não iria ter tempo para fazer os exames. Cheguei na agência antes mesmo do zelador do prédio estar lá, me enfiando na sala de reunião com Emmett e Riley até que nossas cabeças doessem e nossos estômagos precisassem de comida, lá pelas três horas da tarde. Ainda tínhamos muito para resolver e nem a típica hora de almoço nós pudemos tirar, me contentando com um kebab gorduroso e uma lata de energético.

Estava no elevador voltando para a agência quando uma nova mensagem de Edward chegou, perguntando se o show naquela noite ainda estava de pé. Meu lado CEO queria cancelar e passar o final de semana todo trabalhando naquela conta, mesmo que não fosse mais minha responsabilidade a parte criativa da empresa. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha completa noção de que, eu sozinha não iria resolver nada. Teria que deixar as cabeças jovens queimando neurônios para satisfazer o cliente na reunião da terça e eu teria meu descanso merecido nos próximos dois dias. Começando por aquela sexta-feira à noite, em que encontraria Edward no outro lado da cidade.

Fui direto do trabalho para a casa de show ao norte de Chicago, trocando apenas meu _pump_ apertado por uma sandália de salto mais confortável que Jane me emprestou. Ela tinha um verdadeiro arsenal para emergências envolvendo balada e ficou super curiosa para saber quem era o meu encontro aquela noite. Eu não considerava aquilo um encontro romântico, era mais para um encontro entre amigos. Amigos que vinham a ser solteiros e que já se beijaram em outra ocasião. Se eu não tirasse esse fato da cabeça, não iria me divertir nada aquela noite e estragaria tudo. Era minha chance de viver um pouco de acordo com minha idade. Eu não podia colocar tudo a perder porque era uma _control freak_ que precisava saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com tudo, o tempo todo, e estar com Edward me fazia perder a sensação de segurança que essa obsessão por controle me trazia.

Acho que a última vez que me vi em frente a uma casa de show foi na época do meu estágio em Londres, quando eu gastava tudo que tinha em _pints_ em pubs sujos. Desde então eu nunca mais estive naquele ambiente com pessoas jovens, fumando e conversando na fila para entrar, vestida completamente diferente do que eu. Meu look "presidente de uma agência de publicidade renomada" era sério demais e eu já podia imaginar Edward rindo aquilo. O que ocasionalmente aconteceu quando ele me encontrou na porta da Cabaret Metro.

- Você veio direto do trabalho, não foi? – ele perguntou primeiramente.

- Claro. Estive em reunião o dia todo. – respondi dando de ombros para o fato. Roupa era minha menor preocupação no momento. – E você veio do plantão?

- Mais ou menos. Consegui sair duas horas mais cedo e relaxei um pouco em casa antes de vir.

- Nunca senti tanta inveja de você como nesse momento.

- Vamos entrar logo então. Uma cerveja e te garanto que você vai esquecer essas reuniões de hoje.

Ele me entregou o ingresso para entrar no show – que eu rapidamente reivindique por ele ter pagado o meu – e nós ficamos pouco tempo na fila antes de passar pelo segurança e adentrar o local lotado.

Locais cheios me deixavam ansiosa e provavelmente Edward percebeu isso, pois segurou meu pulso e começou a me guiar entre as pessoas. Era apenas sua mão ao redor do meu braço, nada demais ou que desse outra conotação ao toque. Mas por que eu estava ficando mais e mais ansiosa daquela forma? Porque eu era uma idiota que há muito tempo não era "tocada" de forma alguma, então o primeiro homem que me beijou em muito tempo já me fez perder qualquer tipo de controle emocional. Mas o tal homem não era qualquer um e eu precisava manter a cabeça no lugar logo para não fazer ainda mais _merda_ naquela situação.

Ele escolheu um lugar mais vazio ao lado do bar e soltou meu pulso. Encostei-me no balcão de madeira em busca de ar, respirando fundo, sentindo meu coração bater na garganta. Não era normal sentir tanto medo em uma situação que já vivi outras vezes. Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu estava em um bar com um homem, então tinha que engolir o nervosismo e agir como uma mulher de 27 anos, não como uma adolescente de quinze. Afastei os fios de cabelo caído sobre meus olhos e encarei Edward com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, conversando com o barman.

- Vai querer alguma coisa para beber? – ele perguntou virando o rosto para mim.

- Uma cerveja. – respondi sorrindo para o barman.

- Qual?

- Hum... Sei lá. Uma Bud Light?

- Ok. – Edward riu do meu pedido e tirou a carteira do bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

- Ei, eu pago minha bebida. – falei segurando sua mão para impedi-lo de tirar o dinheiro. – Trabalho 50 horas por semana pra isso.

- Primeira rodada por minha conta, pode ser?

- Só a primeira.

- Trabalho 80 horas por semana para isso também. – ele retrucou brincando e eu revirei os olhos.

O barman me entregou a garrafa de Bud Light e a latinha de Red Bull a Edward. Ele brindou em minha garrafa e tomou um gole rápido, eu o observando tão concentrada que ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Eu não durmo direto desde... Ontem? Meu máximo de sono foi no cochilo de meia hora antes de vir pra cá. – ele comentou confuso com seus próprios horários. – Se eu não beber pelo menos uma lata de energético, você terá o pior companheiro de show em pouco tempo.

- 80 horas semanais de trabalho, hein? – retruquei rindo. – Depois eu que trabalho demais...

- Em breve eu vou diminuir meu ritmo, só preciso terminar a residência e me tornar atendente para conseguir ter uma carga horária decente.

- Em breve quando?

- Daqui a dois anos. – ele respondeu rindo de sua própria desgraça. – Isso é pouco tempo para médicos.

- Se você estava tão cansado hoje, não precisava vir. Tinha que ter ficado em casa dormindo...

- Eu te prometi um show, não poderia simplesmente desmarcar porque estava cansado. Além do mais, eu tenho dois dias de folga nesse final de semana. Vou poder dormir até segunda-feira se quiser.

- Queria poder dizer o mesmo. Por mais que eu tenha prometido a mim mesma não trabalho esse final de semana, vai ser um dos mais agitados com essa conta nova que pegamos...

Alguém passou por mim e me empurrou contra o balcão, me fazendo quase perder o equilíbrio se não fosse por Edward segurando meu braço. A cerveja derramou um pouco em minha saia cara demais para aquele local e eu poderia muito bem perder toda a vontade de continuar ali por arruinar uma peça de roupa que pouco usei, mas respirei fundo e afastei a raiva que começava a borbulhar dentro de mim. Em outros tempos, tomar um banho de cerveja em uma casa de shows não iria me tirar tanto do sério. Eu era universitária e frequentava os melhores bares de Nova York, agora era uma CEO rígida demais que não conseguia passar mais de vinte minutos sem perder a paciência com alguém.

- Toma. – Edward disse me entregando vários guardanapos de papel para eu tentar salvar minha roupa.

- Deixa pra lá, é só uma saia. – falei passando rapidamente o papel na parte molhando, sem adiantar muito. – Não vou estragar a noite por causa disso, não é?

- Claro. – ele concordou sorrindo.

O barulho no palco chamou nossa atenção junto com as luzes do local apagando. Senti uma mão em minhas costas me guiando para me aproximar mais da pequena multidão em frente ao palco, as pessoas ao redor ficando mais e mais próximo de nós dois de modo que Edward precisou parar atrás de mim para evitar que eu fosse esmagada por alguém um pouco mais animado. A banda já estava no palco e eu mal conseguia enxergar qualquer coisa por ser muito menor que as pessoas em minha frente. Teria que me contentar em escutar e não conseguir ver nada do show.

O estilo da banda realmente tinha me agradado, tanto que sugeri a equipe de criação entrar em contato com eles para utilizar uma das músicas em uma campanha que estávamos fazendo. Não era o tipo de pessoa que dançava em público e o máximo que eu fiz foi balançar minha cabeça no ritmo das músicas tocando, esquecendo por alguns segundos que Edward estava atrás de mim. Só voltei a notar sua presença quando ele se chocou contra minhas costas, decorrente de mais um empurrão que tomamos. O jeito que eu senti seu corpo rígido contra o meu foi suficiente para meu coração apertar junto com minha garganta, uma manifestação de sensações tomando conta de mim.

- Desculpe. – ele disse quase encostando a boca em meu ouvido. Agradeci pelo som alto que impediu o meu suspiro ser escutado. – Quer ficar um pouco no bar? Está mais vazio lá...

- Por favor. – pedi me virando rapidamente para sair daquela confusão de gente.

Não estava tão vazio assim, mas era melhor que ficar sendo empurrada o tempo todo. E o bar ficava em uma parte mais alta do lugar, me permitindo ver o palco pela primeira vez. Edward me deixou no mesmo local de antes e voltou com duas cervejas, me fazendo lançar um olhar de reprovação por ele estar pagando minha bebida.

- Próxima rodada você paga, juro. – ele disse me entregando a garrafa e brindando.

- Eu sei que você vai ficar me enrolando, mas não vou mais aceitar que você pague minha cerveja.

- Por quê? Posso sabe?

- Porque eu posso pagar. E amigos não pagam a bebida do outro assim.

- Amigos? – ele retrucou parecendo se divertir com minha face ficando cada vez mais vermelha ao me tocar do que acabei de dizer.

- Conhecidos... Você sabe...

- Nós, aparentemente, podemos ser amigos. Você não acha?

- Aparentemente... – murmurei mesmo que ele não me escutasse.

- O que você disse? – Edward perguntou abaixando o rosto em minha direção.

- Eu disse...

Mas eu não conseguia dizer mais quando vi seu rosto tão perto do meu. Eu soube desde o primeiro segundo que o encarei séria, que meu próximo passo seria o maior erro que eu estaria cometendo em minha vida, mas mesmo assim eu fiz. Eu simplesmente o puxei pela nuca e o beijei. Como se eu não estivesse me afundando ainda mais naquela sensação de culpa, como se ele fosse um homem que conheci no bar e me diverti por uma noite. Bem que eu queria que fosse fácil assim...

Novamente, um clique em minha cabeça me fez afastar minha boca de Edward e empurrá-lo um pouco para longe. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu não conseguia segurar a cerveja corretamente, procurando o balcão para deixa-la e sair dali. Eu precisava sair de perto dele para não perder a concentração outra vez. Mas antes que eu conseguisse chegar à saída do lugar, Edward me segurou com firmeza e me encostou em um canto mais escuro.

- Onde você está indo? – ele perguntou e eu sabia que ele me encarava, mesmo que não conseguisse ver seu rosto direito.

- Embora, por favor. – murmurei fechando meus olhos, sentindo meu corpo todo tenso com suas mãos ainda em mim. – Eu já fiz _merda _demais por hoje...

- Qual _merda_, Bella?

- Você é idiota por acaso? Eu te beijei, Edward! Essa é a merda que eu já fiz.

Ele me soltou e deu um passo para trás, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Eu tinha voltado a respirar direito quando fui surpreendida por sua proximidade de volta, dessa vez suas mãos em meu rosto.

- Se você não tivesse me beijado, eu teria feito. – ele disse penetrando meu cabelo pela nuca, seus dedos em forma de garra para que eu não fugisse. – Sou tão errado quanto você.

- Que _merda_ nós estamos fazendo? – não me controlei e perguntei.

- Eu não sei, Bella... Eu não quero pensar nisso agora.

Pensar me fazia chegar à conclusão de como aquilo errado, logo eu iria me afastar dele e ir embora. Mas aquela mão em minha nuca, aqueles dedos arranhando meu couro cabeludo, eu simplesmente não conseguia focar em nada além dos lábios entreabertos perto o suficiente para que com um movimento de cabeça eu estivesse novamente neles. O que eu fiz em seguida, não perdendo mais tempo já que estávamos _ferrados_ mesmo.

Quem passava por nós dois não conseguia enxergar o casal naquele canto da casa de show. Ainda bem, pois dessa forma eles não viam como eu estava agarrada ao rosto de Edward, descendo a mão por seu pescoço levemente suado e segurando com firmeza a gola de sua camisa. Nossas bocas estavam nervosas, sem conseguir encontrar um ritmo adequado para os dois. Eu tinha pressa e ele tinha sede, uma combinação que fazia meus lábios esquentar com a fricção e meu fôlego ir se perdendo aos poucos. Só consegui respirar um pouco melhor quando sua boca desceu para meu pescoço, abocanhando meu maxilar antes de voltar a me beijar e a me encostar com firmeza contra a parede.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais e eu precisava parar antes que fosse impossível. Mesmo que eu não quisesse me afastar dele e perder aquele toque incrível me despertando após tanto tempo em coma, mais um segundo com Edward me destruindo tão sabiamente e eu não teria mais como me recuperar. Era uma questão de sanidade mental agora.

- Eu preciso sair daqui... – sussurrei enquanto sua boca estava em minha orelha, respirando pesadamente.

- Para onde? – ele perguntou segurando meu rosto queimando.

- Qualquer lugar com ar. Eu estou me sentindo sufocada.

- Ok.

Ele respeitou minha decisão e segurou minha mão para me guiar até a rua, o vento frio sendo o suficiente para me acalmar um pouco. Me encostei em uma parede e encarei meus pés no salto alto por alguns minutos, vendo o tênis de Edward entrar no meu campo de visão quando ele parou em minha frente.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou, me fazendo levantar o rosto em sua direção.

- Estou... Obrigada.

- Você quer que eu te leve em casa?

- Não, eu só quero respirar um pouco. – murmurei olhando ao nosso redor e vendo um restaurante do outro lado da rua. - Wrigleyville Dogs; você conhece?

- Já comi algumas vezes lá depois de alguns shows. – Edward respondeu olhando por cima do ombro em direção ao restaurante. – Você quer comer lá?

- Pode ser.

Estar em um ambiente com outras pessoas e com luzes acessar me daria o controle que eu não tive dentro da Metro, então era ideal. O acompanhei até o outro lado da rua e Edward segurou a porta para que eu entrasse primeiro, me indicando o balcão onde fizemos nossos pedidos. Com meu cachorro quente com chilli e copo gigantesco de Coca-cola, sentei em uma das mesas do lado de fora por ser uma das noites que não estava tão frio assim. Ter minha boca ocupada era bom para me manter calada por um tempo, organizando minhas ideias enquanto devorava o cachorro quente e Edward fazia o mesmo.

- Gostou? – Edward perguntou me observando limpar os lábios com o guardanapo.

- Sim, é bem gostoso. – respondi sorrindo sem mostrar muito os dentes, com medo de ter chilli ou pão neles. – Desculpa por ter estragado sua noite e ter te tirado do show.

- Precisa se preocupar não. Você parecia realmente... Sufocada.

- Eu estava. Pensei que fosse enlouquecer dentro da casa de show.

- Eu não queria te deixar daquela forma...

- Não é sua culpa. É nossa culpa. Você tem noção do que nós fizemos? Se alguém descobre que nos beijamos... Eu não quero nem imaginar.

- Ninguém irá descobrir isso se depender de mim.

- Mas...

- Você vai conseguir voltar ao passado e evitar que isso aconteça? Não. Eu sei que nós erramos hoje de novo, mas não podemos simplesmente fingir que nós somos dois adultos em uma festa qualquer e acabamos de nos conhecer?

- Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo.

- Amanhã você finge que nada aconteceu que eu farei o mesmo.

- Fingir que nada aconteceu? – retruquei ultrajada com sua postura naquela situação. – Como você vai me encarar na próxima vez que nos encontramos? Como se não tivéssemos nos agarrado hoje?

- Você quer que eu faça o que então? Fiquei aqui me remoendo e pensando o que poderia ter feito para não te beijar?

Por um lado ele tinha razão, mas por outro eu não conseguia acreditar na naturalidade que Edward tratava a situação. Não era tão simples assim e os dois sabiam muito bem disso, então não dava para fingir que nada aconteceu e seguir em frente. Porém, se Edward que era a pessoa que mais prezava pelo bem estar de Bree, estava "ligando o foda-se" e não temia a possibilidade de envolvê-la naquela história, talvez eu devesse dar um voto de confiança. Eu estava confusa e não pensava direito sobre o assunto, logo ele deveria ter algum tipo de plano traçado para que o erro não fosse cometido mais vezes. Duas vezes já estava bom demais para aprendermos.

- Eu acho que vou pedir um táxi. – murmurei jogando o guardanapo de papel sobre a bandeja. – Melhor ir para casa logo.

- Te acompanho até lá fora.

O tempo de espera até o primeiro táxi chegar – que Edward insistiu que eu pegasse – foi dominado pelo silêncio e pela situação desconfortável. Existia um ciclo claro acontecendo entre nós dois, quando terminava a raiva que compartilhamos por longos meses desde que nos conhecemos e dava início à falta de responsabilidade, a aquela loucura momentânea que só me deixava ainda mais confusa, voltando a odiá-lo. Eu queria uma explicação, mesmo que fosse de alguém de fora que não tinha nenhum tipo de envolvimento com a história. Alguém que me falasse exatamente o que de errado acontecia em meu cérebro para eu estava sendo tão burra.

Aparentemente, não existia uma explicação. Ou se existisse, eu estava longe de encontra-la. Despedi-me de Edward apenas com palavras e segui até o outro lado da cidade, sozinha como sempre, mas dessa vez com um nó na garganta impossível de desfazer.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Nem demorou tanto, vai... :P **

**Espero que vocês curtam o rumo que essa "relação" está tomando. Algumas leitoras deixaram review dizendo que eu estou demorando demais para desenrolar esses dois, mas assim; é uma relação complicada antes mesmo de acontecer. Tem tanta coisa envolvida que esses dois nem deveriam estar se pegando, quanto mais LOL**

**Enfim... Espero conseguir att o mais breve possível. O próximo capítulo promete. **

**Criei uma playlist no Spotify com as músicas usadas nas fanfics e a de BDTY já está no ar. O link vai estar lá no grupo do Facebook :) **

**Show me the love**

* * *

><p>Minha vontade era de desligar o celular o dia inteiro, mas era impossível quando minha vida toda estava naquele aparelho. Então, tive que começar minha manhã com uma ligação de Renée um tanto eufórica demais para o humor que me acompanharia naquela data.<p>

- Feliz aniversário! – ela gritou antes que eu conseguisse afastar o celular da orelha. – Parabéns, Bella.

- Obrigada, mãe. – murmurei sem vontade de agradecer mais efusivamente. Eu _realmente_ não gostava do meu aniversário.

- Qual a programação para o seu grande dia?

- Eu tenho uma reunião às 9 horas com um cliente importante e uma conferência por Skype logo em seguida...

- Não estou falando de trabalho, Isabella. O que você irá fazer para comemorar seu aniversário?

- O que eu mais amo: trabalhar.

- Meu Deus! Não é todo dia que você faz 27 anos e quer passar o dia trabalhando?

- Também não é todo dia que se completa 25 anos ou 50 anos. A idade não importa, muito menos a data. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário.

- Você é chata igual a seu pai. Não sei por que essa aversão a aniversário. O que te deixa tão apavorada de comemorar, hein?

Eu não iria confessar isso para ela ou para ninguém, mas existia sim um motivo para eu não gostar de comemorar meu aniversário. Comemorar o dia que você nasceu e mais um ano que está completando significa que você está feliz com sua vida. Tudo está perfeito, você não tem do que reclamar e não quer que nada mude. Eu não me sentia assim. Por anos achei que tinha a vida que tanto sonhei e isso tudo porque trabalhava sem parar. Hoje em dia, especialmente naquela data em que eu completava 27 anos, eu estava longe de me sentir realizada. Então o que eu realmente tinha para comemorar?

- Quando você chegar na agência, me avise se as flores estão lá. – Renée ordenou enquanto eu calçava o salto-alto perto da porta.

- Quais flores?

- As que eu pedi pra Jane comprar em nome de seu pai e eu.

- Pra quê isso, mãe? – retruquei perdendo a paciência antes mesmo de ver o que ela tinha aprontado.

- Deixe de ser mal agradecida e fique feliz pelo presente dos seus pais!

- Ok. Obrigada, mãe. Agradeça a Charlie por mim, mas agora eu preciso ir para o trabalho.

E a primeira coisa que eu encontrei em minha sala ao chegar foi o buquê de flores, junto com outro tão espalhafatoso quanto. Tirei o cartãozinho do mais colorido dos dois, me certificando que aquela escolha de flores só poderia ser de Renée, e verifiquei curiosa quem poderia ter me mandado flores também.

"Bella,

Parabéns por mais um ano de vida. São os votos sinceros da família Cullen."

De alguma forma eles sabiam que era meu aniversário e fizeram questão de me mandar um presente, por mais simples que fosse. Fiquei feliz por receber aquele buquê de lírios brancos, eles nem imaginando que era minha flor favorita e estava deixando minha sala super cheirosa e menos séria. Confesso também que o presente de meus pais alegrou o ambiente, sentindo que pela primeira vez na vida eu poderia me sentir menos estressada com meu aniversário.

- Bella? – Jane me chamou batendo na porta aberta. – Parabéns em primeiro lugar.

- Obrigada. – sorri recolhendo os dois cartões e colocando em minha bolsa.

- Sua mãe ligou perguntando se você já recebeu as flores.

- Imaginei...

- E tem uma Alice na linha 2 querendo falar com você. Posso transferir?

- Sim, por favor.

Era o primeiro ano que eu não passava meu aniversário na agência em Nova York, o que significava que eu não teria o abraço de Alice logo pela manhã mesmo quando eu insistia que ela não mencionasse a data para mais ninguém. Agora, eu tinha aquela ligação nas primeiras horas do dia e estava mais feliz do que nunca de falar com alguém da minha antiga cidade que tanto me fazia falta.

- Parabéns! – Alice gritou me deixando ligeiramente surda. – Você está no viva-voz, todo mundo da agência veio falar com você.

Várias vozes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo coisas como "Parabéns", "Sentimos sua falta", Volta Bella" e um nó se formou em minha garganta, daqueles que significavam lágrimas. Dessa vez eu não as controlei, deixei que a emoção tomasse conta de mim e eu vivesse o que todas as pessoas que comemoram o aniversário sentiam no seu dia.

- Obrigada, pessoal. – murmurei limpando meus olhos molhados e tentando disfarçar minha voz embaralhada.

- Nós vamos comer um bolo em sua homenagem hoje. – escutei Brad falar.

- Me mandem um pedaço por e-mail, por favor. – brinquei sentindo meu coração esquentar de felicidade com aquele momento.

- Eu sei que você não gosta do seu aniversário, mas não podia deixar de falar com você hoje. – Alice se explicou, certamente achando que eu estava uma fera com ela.

- Tudo bem. Fiquei feliz com a ligação, por poder falar com todos vocês hoje.

- Nos vemos em duas semanas, não é? – ela perguntou e eu sabia exatamente em qual ocasião.

- Já gastei centenas de dólares em um vestido para seu casamento. Agora não posso mais faltar ao grande evento do ano.

- Você que não viesse.

- Chego em Nova York dia 09 pela noite, não se preocupe.

- Você vai participar do meu dia de noiva! Quem bom!

- Está sendo maravilhoso falar com Bella no aniversário dela. – Brad anunciou assim que Alice incorporou a noiva enlouquecida. – Mas certamente nossa CEO deve estar cheia de reuniões para realizar.

- Acertou, Brad. – confirmei dando risada, imaginando como Alice deveria estar deixando todos em Nova York loucos com esse casamento. – E você ainda me deve aquele e-mail sobre o cliente transferido para cá.

- Até o final do dia te mando esse e-mail. Te vejo no casamento então.

- Até o dia 10, pessoal.

Com aquela ligação, eu senti que o aniversário daquele ano não iria ser tão ruim assim. Eu só precisava me acostumar com as pessoas me dando parabéns e dizendo aquelas frases clássicas da data, que às vezes me deixavam um pouco irritada. Era só uma vez ao ano, eu poderia aguentar até o fim.

A cada reunião que tive naquele dia, recebi abraços e apertos de mãos dos outros funcionários da agência e sorria sem graça com toda a atenção que estava ganhando. Não que eu fosse tímida, até porque já apresentei projetos para dezenas de pessoas e não tremia na base quando era testada. Mas nesse tipo de ocasião era diferente e eu me via de bochechas coradas e agindo como uma adolescente.

Isso me fazia lembrar um aniversário que passei há quase 11 anos. Eu estava grávida de sete meses e com uma barriga gigantesca que me impedia de fazer muita coisa. O clima em casa ainda não estava o melhor do mundo e o máximo que eu ganhei de aniversário foi um bolo que Renée comprou no mercado e uma pizza que pedimos quando Jacob apareceu. Aquela foi minha festa de 17 anos; sem amigos, sem badalação, esperando um bebê que eu não queria. Depois, todos os meus aniversários foram os mais estranhos possíveis. Eu me isolava do mundo e fingia que era um dia como outro qualquer.

Outra coisa diferente que aconteceu no meu dia foi quando Emmett e Riley invadiram minha sala ao mesmo tempo, por volta das duas horas da tarde. Eu ainda não tinha saído para almoçar e olhei desconfiada quando eles pararam em frente a minha mesa, os braços cruzados.

- O que foi? – perguntei tirando os olhos do contrato que lia.

- São duas horas da tarde. – Emmett comentou o óbvio.

- E?

- E você ainda não almoçou. É seu aniversário e você está presa nesse escritório trabalhando.

- Não é porque é meu aniversário que eu posso ser irresponsável. As coisas precisam ser resolvidas nessa agência.

- Tá, agora levanta e vamos almoçar. – Riley me interrompeu fazendo um movimento com a mão para que eu andasse logo.

- Eu preciso terminar isso...

- Você precisa almoçar e nós também. Já esperamos tempo demais para você decidir nos chamar para seu almoço de aniversário.

- Qual almoço de aniversário? – retruquei deixando o contrato em minha mesa e me rendendo. – Vocês que tem que pagar meu almoço hoje.

- Pagamos a sobremesa, fechado?

- Quero uma caixa de _macaron_ da Alliance de presente.

- Então almoçamos na Pizzeria Via Stato que é do outro lado da rua e você ganha seus docinhos franceses frescos de presente. – Emmett finalizou nossos planos e me puxou para fora da sala.

Aqueles dois eram exemplos de que eu não metia medo em ninguém. Eu era chefe deles, logo eles tinham que me temer, ainda mais por conta da minha fama de carrasca que me acompanhou na nova agência. Só que só os publicitários mais novos sentiam medo de mim, porque Emmett e Riley me tratavam como igual. O que era bom, transformando minha relação com eles o menos tensa possível e ajudando na hora de delegar tarefas e conquistar clientes.

Tínhamos nos tornado amigos e eu até tinha ido jantar na casa de Emmett a convite de sua esposa, conhecendo sua filha fofa que o fazia se derreter todo. Achei mais que normal ir almoçar com eles em um lugar mais sofisticado do que estávamos acostumados, tomando até vinho enquanto nossa pizza exageradamente cara não chegava. O contrato em minha mesa não precisa tanto assim de pressa para ser revisado e nós demoramos um pouco mais no almoço do que o normal, aproveitando o clima agradável que Chicago fazia no início de verão.

Estávamos sentados na varanda do restaurante, conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos da agência. Riley tinha pedido licença dizendo que iria ao banheiro e fiquei terminando minha taça de vinho rosé enquanto Emmett terminava sua cerveja. Meus olhos foram para a calçada, uma movimentação atraindo minha atenção: Edward vinha caminhando no passeio que o restaurante ficava e mexia no celular, distraído demais para olhar ao seu redor. Ele estava com a calça do uniforme do hospital e tênis, indicando que estava entrando ou saindo do plantão.

- Edward? – me vi o chamando de repente, o fazendo se assustar.

Ele me encarou surpreso, olhando o ambiente em que eu estava e com quem estava. Emmett lançou um olhar desconfiado conforme eu levantava para cumprimenta-lo, mas nada disse. Porém, eu sabia que ele iria fazer muitas perguntas assim que Edward fosse embora. Era típico dos meus colegas serem curiosos sobre tudo em minha vida pessoal.

- Bella! Não imaginava te encontrar por aqui. – ele murmurou guardando o celular e me abraçando com firmeza, mesmo que ele estivesse do outro lado do cercadinho do restaurante.

- Vim almoçar com meus colegas de trabalho. – expliquei sentindo o coração bater na garganta quando o perfume dele esteve perto demais do meu nariz, certamente ficando grudado em minha roupa o resto do dia. – Esse é Emmett.

- E aí, _cara_? – Emmett o cumprimentou apertando sua mão.

- Riley está no banheiro... – senti necessidade de explicar, completamente desconfortável com nosso encontro por acaso. – Está indo para o hospital?

- Saindo, na verdade. Bree pediu que eu comprasse um livro e só tem em uma livraria aqui perto.

- Bree, como sempre. – ri com o fato de ele fazer tudo pela irmã.

- Você trabalha aqui por perto?

- Trabalho a algumas quadras daqui. Na região do Loop... É assim que fala? Sou meio perdida nessa cidade.

- Do outro lado do rio, entendi. – ele riu com minha confusão de localização.

Eu ia falar qualquer coisa banal só para continuar a conversa com ele, mas fui interrompida por um barulho se aproximando da mesa e um garçom vindo em minha direção com uma taça de sorvete gigante e uma vela comprida acessa. Ele cantava "Parabéns pra Você" junto com outros dois garçons e eu vi Riley atrás deles rindo sem controle. Ele e Emmett sabiam que eu abominava esse tipo de coisa e mesmo assim fizeram de tudo para me _sacanear_ no meu aniversário.

- _Parabéns pra você_... – eles terminaram de cantar e colocaram a taça em minha frente.

- Parabéns, _chefinha!_ – Emmett disse vermelho de tanto rir e eu fuzilei os dois com o olhar.

- Faça um pedido e apague a vela. – Riley pediu.

- Eu vou matar vocês dois... – murmurei antes de assoprar a vela.

- É seu aniversário? – Edward perguntou e eu respirei fundo.

- Infelizmente, é...

- Eu não fazia idéia. Parabéns...

Ele me deu outro abraço, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado que o anterior. Senti sua mão pousando no final de minhas costas, deslizando quase imperceptível para minha cintura. Foi coisa de segundos, mas o suficiente para que sentisse que minhas pernas estavam me traindo e tremendo sobre o salto alto demais. Eu também deveria estar completamente corada com a situação, pois escutei Emmett soltar uma risada baixar quando me separei de Edward.

- Obrigada. – agradeci dando um sorriso completamente sem graça.

- Desculpe não ter te ligado, mas eu realmente não sabia...

- Tudo bem. Não é algo que eu saio por aí espalhando.

- Eu nem sei se meus pais sabem disso também.

- Pelas flores que eles me mandaram hoje, creio que eles sabem. – comentei o deixando ainda mais desconfortável.

- _Droga!_ Minha mãe poderia ter avisado...

- O cartão estava em nome da Família Cullen, você está coberto. Não se preocupe.

- Mesmo assim... Desculpe de verdade. – ele insistiu e segurou meu pulso, um gesto que eu não esperava.

- Está tudo... Bem.

- Quer sentar e tomar uma cerveja com a gente? – Riley perguntou e eu afastei a mão de Edward de mim rapidamente, lembrando que eles estavam ali também.

- Valeu, mas eu preciso ir. – Edward respondeu agradecendo com um sorriso e me encarando. – Parabéns mais uma vez.

- Obrigada.

- Foi um prazer conhece-los. – ele disse apertando as mãos de Emmett e Riley.

Quase desabei na cadeira do restaurante quando ele se afastou. Fechei os olhos para recuperar minha sanidade mental depois daquele encontro e eu escutava Emmett e Riley emitirem grunhidos jocosos para me provocar. Já ia mandar os dois se ferrar quando fui surpreendida por Edward de volta, um tanto ofegante.

- Eu não sei se você já tem planos para mais tarde... – ele começou a falar e eu estava boquiaberta, sem processar direito suas palavras. – Se você vai sair com alguém para comemorar seu aniversário, sei lá...

- Eu... Na verdade...

- Ela está livre. – Emmett respondeu por mim e eu o chutei por debaixo da mesa.

- Você quer sair para comer alguma coisa, então? – Edward perguntou e eu vi que suas bochechas estavam coradas; ele estava tão desconfortável quanto eu.

- Sim... – consegui responder depois que Emmett me cutucou com o pé para que eu acordasse. – Podemos sair para jantar hoje.

- Ótimo. – pelo sorriso que iluminou seu rosto, era a resposta que ele queria. – Passo para te pegar por volta das oito horas, tá bom?

- Ok.

- Combinado então. Até mais tarde.

- Até.

Dessa vez, Emmett e Riley estava em silêncio e esperavam eu falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, mas eu continuava encarando o vazio em minha frente. Não era pra menos; eu iria jantar com Edward mais tarde. _Tipo_ um encontro!

- Não nos mate ainda mais, Bella. – Emmett falou desesperado e eu me assustei.

- O que?

- Queremos uma explicação, pode ser?

- Sobre o quê?

- Quem é ele, pra começo de conversa. – Riley retrucou.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando... – tentei desconversar.

- A senhorita "eu não tenho tempo para relacionamentos" tem um encontro hoje à noite e não vai tecer nenhum tipo de comentário sobre isso?

- Bella, nós sabemos muito bem que você não tem amigas aqui em Chicago e que só resta Riley e eu para você falar sobre esse tipo de assunto.

- Eu realmente não sei do que vocês estão falando. Edward é só um amigo... Não é nada disso que suas cabecinhas malucas estão pensando.

- _Só_ amigo? Tem certeza? – Emmett me desafiou. – O que foi aquela tensão sexual toda entre vocês, hein? Eu seria capaz de cortá-la com uma faca de tão presente.

- Não existe tensão sexual nenhuma! – _sim, existia_. Eu só não queria admitir pra ninguém, nem pra mim mesma. – Vocês podem encerrar o assunto e pedir a conta, por favor?

- Ok, não vamos falar mais sobre isso. – Riley obedeceu enquanto Emmett chamava o garçom. – Mas ele é bonito, sabe?

- E é médico. – Emmett completou com a cara mais cínica do mundo. – _Partidão_.

- _Jesus_, vocês são insuportáveis!

- Desculpe Bella, mas é divertido ver que você perde toda essa pose de chefe mandona por causa de um _cara_.

- Você estava quase explodindo de vergonha porque ele te abraçou. – Riley comentou e eu quis bater nele. – É _bonitinho_.

- Vocês amam seus empregos? Então parem de falar sobre isso antes que eu demita os dois!

Finalmente eles se calaram e não falaram mais nada sobre Edward enquanto voltávamos para a agência. Devorei a caixa de _macaron_ que Emmett me deu durante o restante da tarde e seria capaz de comer a de Riley também se eu não me controlasse. Eu sempre recorria a doce quando estava tensa e ansiosa, exatamente como me sentia conforme as horas passavam e eu lembrava que tinha um encontro com Edward mais tarde.

Deixei os dois buquês de flores sobre a bancada da cozinha quando cheguei em casa e corri para o banho, começando a me preparar. Passei quase 10 minutos ponderando se deveria depilar minhas pernas ou não, perdendo tempo demais com algo tão desnecessário. Eu poderia muito bem usar calça e não depilar as pernas, simples. Mas tinha aquela parte do meu cérebro que me lembrava que aquilo era um encontro, então eu tinha que ter toda a situação de pelos corporais controlada. Se fosse um encontro com outra pessoa, eu já estava arrancando todos os pelos do corpo naquele exato momento, porém, era Edward e aquilo não era um encontro de verdade. Nós só iríamos sair para comer. A única coisa que seria _comida_ naquela noite seria a comida mesmo.

Então por que eu estava vasculhando minha gaveta de calcinhas atrás de uma lingerie mais sexy? Que _diabos_ eu estava pensando? Olhei para o despertador no criado-mudo e vi que faltam dez minutos para as oito horas da noite e eu sabia que Edward era pontual, tinha que terminar logo de me arrumar. Escolhi uma calça jeans qualquer e uma camisa básica com cardigã, não me arrumando demais para dar a entender que aquilo não era um encontro.

Não era porque eu não considerava aquilo um encontro que iria ser desleixada, então passei um pouco de perfume no pescoço e escovei meu cabelo para controlar um pouco o volume. Olhava minha prateleira de sapatos, totalmente indecisa, quando o interfone do apartamento tocou e eu saí correndo.

- Boa noite, senhorita Swan. – o porteiro da noite disse com sua voz arrastada. – Tem um senhor Edward Cullen aqui.

- Avisa a ele que eu já estou descendo, Martin.

- Ele está perguntando se pode subir.

- Subir? – retruquei olhando ao redor e vendo que meu apartamento estava em ordem. – Ok, ele pode subir.

Peguei uma bolsa menor e joguei alguns itens que iria precisar aquela noite, caçando minha chave de casa perdida em algum lugar da sala. Como eu morava no quarto andar, o elevador subiu rápido o suficiente para Edward tocar minha campainha em poucos minutos, enquanto eu terminava de prender a sandália de salto em meu pé direito. Abri a porta um tanto desesperada com o atraso e fui pega de surpresa quando o vi com duas sacolas de papelão nas mãos e um pacote de cerveja Budweiser.

- Oi. – ele disse sorrindo. – Posso entrar?

- Nós não íamos sair? – perguntei enquanto abria a porta para ele entrar.

- Íamos, mas como foi tudo meio em cima da hora não deu para fazer reserva em um restaurante bom. Então eu pensei que seria legal pegar o jantar e trazer pra cá. Tem algum problema?

- Nenhum. Só coloquei esse salto-alto à toa.

- Você pode continuar de salto se quiser. – ele brincou. - Trouxe um pouco de comida tailandesa e sushi, porque eu lembrei que você uma vez comentou que gostava dos dois. E cerveja, porque achei apropriado.

- E eu realmente gosto. – murmurei tentando controlar meu sorriso de satisfação por ele lembrar daquilo. – Eu não tenho mesa de jantar, mas podemos comer na bancada da cozinha ou no sofá.

- No sofá, se não for um problema pra você. Eu vou precisar de pratos e talheres, por favor.

- Traga a comida enquanto eu arrumo a mesinha da sala.

Coloquei até mesmo uma toalha sobre a mesa de centro da sala, para não ficar um jantar tão desleixado assim. Edward me ajudou a colocar os pratos e os pacotes de comida a nossa disposição, me entregando uma cerveja já aberta quando sentou no chão mesmo e começou a se servir. Analise um pouco a cena em minha frente; ele estava sentado encostado no sofá, sem o tênis e parecendo bastante a vontade. O que poderia haver de errado com aquilo? Edward era meu único amigo na cidade e pessoas normais passavam o aniversário com os amigos, certo? Não era um encontro, nada disso. Era apenas amigos jantando em uma quarta-feira à noite depois de um dia cheio de trabalho.

- Achou o livro que Bree queria? – perguntei com a boca cheia de sushi.

- Depois de ir em 3 livrarias, achei. Um livro de colorir que está esgotado em todas as livrarias de Chicago porque os adultos resolveram voltar a colorir pra relaxar.

- Colorir sempre me estressou quando eu era criança, porque eu não conseguia coordenar as cores e pintar dentro das linhas. Eu me estresso mais do que relaxo fazendo algo assim.

- Eu também. Acho chato demais. Relaxo mais correndo.

- Você é desses? – retruquei curiosa com esses fatos sobre ele que não conhecia.

- Desses que faz exercício?

- Sim. Que corre pra manter a boa forma... Porque comer direito e não beber eu sei que você não faz.

- Pra compensar a alimentação ruim e as eventuais cervejas, eu corro. – ele respondeu dando um gole na cerveja, confirmando seus péssimos hábitos. – Até porque eu preciso ter um pouco de preparo físico para aguentar os plantões e algumas cirurgias mais longas.

- Como eu passo o dia inteiro sentada no computador, meu preparo físico é péssimo e eu nem lembro a última vez que fiz exercício.

- Você deveria tentar correr, é até relaxante. Às vezes eu corro ao ar livre, no Parque Millenium que fica perto onde eu moro, mas muitas vezes é na academia do meu condomínio mesmo. Meia hora por dia e você já vai notar a diferença.

- Talvez essa seja uma das coisas para entrar em minha lista de 30 antes dos 30.

- Você é dessas? – Edward me fez a mesma pergunta, rindo para me provocar. – Vai fazer uma lista de resoluções para antes dos 30 anos?

- Parece babaca, mas ao mesmo tempo parece interessante. Cada um tem uma lista de coisas que tem vontade de realizar e colocar um prazo parece ser uma boa forma de se forçar a correr atrás do tempo perdido. Como publicitária, eu funciono melhor com prazo de entrega.

- E o que estaria na sua lista? – ele quis saber e eu tomei um gole da cerveja, ganhando tempo para pensar.

- Correr meia hora por dia. – respondi o fazendo rir. – Visitar mais meus pais e levar os dois para viajar para algum lugar que eles não conhecem. Comprar um apartamento aqui em Chicago, ou um carro e parar de depender de táxi. Conhecer o Peru, sempre tive vontade de ir para a América do Sul. Esse tipo de coisa.

- Melhor do que minha lista.

- Então você tem uma lista também?

- Tenho e não tenho. Acho que todo mundo tem uma lista de desejos, como toda garotinha que sonha estar casada e com três filhos antes dos 30 anos.

- Eu achava que a vida se resumia a isso quando tinha, sei lá... A idade de Bree. Depois a gente cresce e percebe que tem tanta coisa pra ser feita antes disso tudo.

- Verdade... – ele concordou ficando de pé e pegando minha garrafa vazia de cerveja. – Quer mais uma?

- Sim, obrigada.

Cerveja, comida deliciosa e uma conversa tranquila. Estava sendo o aniversário mais normal que eu tive nos últimos anos, em que não saí tarde demais do trabalho e acaba terminando o dia sozinha. Dessa vez eu tinha pelo menos a companhia de um amigo e ele me entregava mais uma garrafa de cerveja. Estava tudo indo bem.

- Não sei se minha mãe já falou com você, ou Bree. – ele disse sentando ao meu lado. – Mas você vai para a apresentação de Bree não é?

- A peça que ela vai ser a narradora? – retruquei tentando lembrar qual era mesmo o grande evento escolar da vez.

- É, que ela não para de falar a meses.

- Quando é mesmo?

- No dia 9 de Julho.

- _Merda_, eu não vou pode ir. – murmurei me sentindo mal por ter que faltar. – Eu vou para Nova York no dia 9 à noite. Meu voo é às oito horas.

- Bree vai ficar triste com isso.

- Eu sei, mas não posso remarcar essa viagem. Uma grande amiga vai casar e ela me mata se eu não for a esse casamento. Alice é a pior noiva que já existiu.

- É por uma boa causa, então Bree vai entender.

- Não tão boa assim, mas ok.

- Não é o casamento de sua amiga? – ele perguntou sem entender minha expressão de desgosto.

- É, mas é justamente essa amiga que está há mais de um mês me enchendo o saco para eu ir acompanhada. Como se fosse um absurdo uma mulher ir sozinha.

- Você pode conhecer alguém lá, sei lá... – ele murmurou limpando a garganta, nervoso. – Ou você pode convidar o Zach...

- Zach? Por que eu convidaria o Zach?

- Vocês se deram bem naquele dia no hospital, não foi? Ele poderia te acompanhar.

- Eu prefiro ir sozinha a levar qualquer um só para agradar a noiva. – disse ficando em pé, irritada com aquela pressão para levar alguém para o casamento. – Você ainda vai comer?

- Não. – ele se limitou a responder e eu peguei seu prato, indo para a cozinha.

Quase quebrei a torneira quando liguei para começar a lavar os pratos, ficando rapidamente com raiva daquele assunto. Como se não bastasse Alice perguntar toda vez que me ligava se eu já tinha um acompanhante para o casamento, agora Edward insistia mais um pouco naquilo e sugeriu que eu levasse Zach. Como se eu tivesse alguma coisa com o Zach! A única vez que eu o vi foi no hospital, não passou daquilo. Eu estava gritando "desespero" assim para todo mundo querer me empurrar para o primeiro homem que aparecesse?

**Friends – Ed Sheeran**

Eu sabia que Edward estava me observando da entrada da cozinha, mas mantive os olhos nos pratos ensaboados e bufei mostrando que não queria papo. Ele não entendeu o recado e se aproximou, desligando a torneira para chamar a minha atenção. Voltei a liga-la e ele voltou a desligar, me fazendo jogar a esponja de qualquer forma na pia e xingar baixo.

- Desculpe, ok? – ele disse e eu continuei sem levantar o rosto. – Eu pensei que você e Zach tivessem alguma coisa, sei lá...

- Que _coisa_, Edward? – retruquei finalmente o encarando. – Eu só falei com ele naquele dia no hospital. Não passou daquilo, nós não temos nem teremos nada. Logo, ele não é uma opção para eu levar como acompanhante no casamento, assim como mais ninguém. Eu posso muito bem fazer isso sozinha.

- Claro que você pode, nunca duvidei disso. Só mencionei Zach como uma opção para caso você não ter pensado nele... Mas não vou mais falar sobre isso.

- Pois não deveria mesmo. Esse assunto já me tira do sério o suficiente.

- Assunto encerrado. Não vamos estragar seu aniversário por causa disso, ok?

Concordei acenando a cabeça e passando a mão por minha franja, nem lembrando que estava suja de sabão. Pelo jeito eu acabei sujando meu cabelo também, pois Edward sorriu me encarando e passou a mão perto de minha testa, descendo um dedo pela lateral do meu rosto. Eu olhava concentrada em seus olhos mais escuros naquela noite, talvez com uma expressão abobada no rosto. Ter sua mão contornando minha face daquele jeito era o suficiente para eu entender o recado e saber que a partir dali eu iria cometer algum tipo de besteira que me arrependeria no dia seguinte. Pelo jeito que ele quebrou a distância entre nós dois e minha mão encontrou seu abdômen quando fiz menção de pará-lo, Edward também estava disposto a cometer os mesmo erros que eu.

Estava tudo tão silencioso ao nosso redor que eu consegui escutar o barulho discreto que seus lábios fizeram ao se separar naqueles milésimos de segundos anteriores ao encontro de nossas bocas. Escutei também minha respiração travando ao sentir os mesmo lábios que me tiravam o juízo de volta aos meus, nada mais fazendo sentido naquela noite. Não éramos apenas amigos jantando, aquilo também não era um encontro entre dois adultos normais. O que eu sentia quando nos beijávamos não poderia ser simplesmente porque eu gostava de seus beijos e de sua mão me segurando contra ele com firmeza. Era confuso, era maravilhoso, me deixava sem chão por inúmeros motivos.

E daquela vez era mais que apenas um beijo. Eu sentia uma vontade incontrolável de tirar cada peça de roupa me impedindo de tocá-lo, segurando a barra de sua camisa como uma garra de falcão. Meu cardigã escorregou por meus braços e eu sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Edward me agarrou pelas coxas e me segurou em seu colo, nos guiando de volta a sala. O sofá não era o melhor lugar do mundo para estar fazendo _aquilo_, mas na pressa que tínhamos estava mais que perfeito.

A última vez que estive naquela situação fazia tanto tempo que eu nem lembrava mais como agir. Não era como andar de bicicleta e eu certamente iria cair antes mesmo de conseguir dar as primeiras pedaladas, fazendo alguma besteira para estragar tudo antes da hora. Mas eu percebia certo nervosismo nele também, como quando sua mão foi para o feche do meu sutiã antes mesmo de tirar minha camisa, errando a ordem em que as coisas aconteciam. Puxei a sua camisa para longe de seu corpo e ele imitou meu gesto, entendendo mais ou menos como deveria ser feito. Não sabia cada passo que Edward dava em sua vida pessoal, mas vendo como ele era tão dedicado ao trabalho quanto eu, talvez fosse a quebra de um jejum para ele também.

Com sua boa descendo por meu pescoço, eu me mexia nervosa sob seu corpo e apertava seu cabelo com força demais. Ele segurou meus pulsos com firmeza e os colocou presos acima de minha cabeça, observando meu peito subir e descer no decote do sutiã. Tinha feito uma boa escolha de lingerie, devo acrescentar. Pelo menos eu não estava com o pior sutiã do mundo, nem com a calcinha mais broxante de minha coleção. Meu inconsciente havia me preparado para aquilo mesmo sem eu imaginar que fosse transar aquela noite. Muito menos com Edward.

- Só um minuto... – ele pediu soltando meus pulsos e levantando do sofá.

Edward foi até o móvel que ficava na entrada do apartamento, pegando sua carteira que ele deixou ali quando chegou. A luz da sala estava acesa e eu consegui enxergar suas costas nuas, a barra da cueca Calvin Klein aparecendo no cós de sua calça jeans. Era uma bela forma de quebrar o jejum, não podia negar. Ele tinha um corpo que não o deixava mentir sobre as corridas diárias que dizia dar. Isso me fez olhar para minha barriga e rezar para que ele não percebesse que eu não tinha o abdômen mais definido do mundo.

- _Merda! _– o escutei xingando ao deixar a carteira sobre o móvel e virando pra mim. Aquele também não era um abdômen definido, mas quem estava reclamando?

- O que foi? – perguntei observando sua mão deslizar pela barba cerrada e ele soltar o ar pela boca.

- Eu me sinto um idiota por perguntar isso, mas você por acaso teria camisinha?

- Camisinha?

- Eu não imaginei que fosse precisar de uma hoje à noite, então não vim preparado.

- Eu me mudei há alguns meses e não ando... Você sabe. Então não tenho camisinha.

- _Puta que pariu_... – ele murmurou tão frustrado quanto eu. – Então isso significa que...

- Que eu já tive experiências irresponsáveis demais na adolescência pra saber que, sem camisinha... Nada.

Nada mesmo. Sentei no sofá cobrindo meu corpo seminu com uma almofada e Edward pegou sua camisa do chão, mas não a vestindo logo. Ele sentou ao meu lado e apoiou os braços nas coxas, olhando para a TV desligada em nossa frente. Pior que o constrangimento de transar com alguém que você não esperava era quase transar com essa pessoa, ficando naquele silêncio mortal por longos minutos. Se tivéssemos camisinha, não estaríamos calados daquele jeito e sem saber como agir. Provavelmente eu já estaria sentindo o tecido do sofá roçando em minhas costas suadas e rezando para que os vizinhos não escutassem. Mas nós dois sabíamos que dar um deslize daqueles não era nossa melhor opção, terminando aquela noite querendo morrer de tanta vergonha.

- Acho melhor eu ir... – Edward disse vestindo a camisa e ficando de pé.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

O assisti guardando a carteira – maldita carteira sem camisinha! – no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e colocando o tênis sem pressa. Eu ainda estava só de sutiã e tratei de me recompor para acompanha-lo até a porta.

- Obrigada por me com... Pela comida! – corrigi rapidamente, querendo me enfiar em um buraco no chão.

- Foi um prazer. – ele completou e nós dois rimos de como qualquer frase teria duplo sentido naquele momento. – Se eu não te ver até sua ida a Nova York, boa viagem e boa sorte no casamento de...

- Alice. Obrigada.

- Boa noite e feliz aniversário mais uma vez. – Edward sussurrou se aproximando para beijar minha bochecha.

- Boa noite. – consegui falar sem gaguejar.

Só quando escutei o barulho do elevador descendo que consegui respirar novamente. Aquela não foi a forma que eu imaginei que fosse passar meu aniversário, definitivamente.


	19. Capítulo XIX

**AHA, não imaginaram que fosse ser tão rápido assim hein? Estava possuída pelo ritmo da ragatanga no último final de semana e escrevi não só 1, mas 3 capítulos de BDTY. Ou "seje"; vai ter atualização rapidinho. **

**Gostei bastante dos comentários que vocês deixaram no capítulo anterior, rindo muito do desespero da falta de camisinha LOL Mas acharam que ia ser fácil assim? Eles vão sofrer um pouquinho ainda antes de quebrar essa _seca_ toda. **

**Temos então o esperado casamento de Alice em NY e será que a CEO vai sozinha? Ou será que alguém vai acompanhá-la? **

**Link da playlist da fic no Spotify vai tá lá n grupo, assim como as fotos dos vestidos de Bella, Alice, das madrinhas... Um festival de links! **

**Espero que curtam, digam o que acharam que to tentando responder todas as reviews com perfil que vocês deixam**

**Show me the love! **

* * *

><p>Estar de volta à Nova York foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo nos últimos tempos. Eu estava cansada de tanto trabalhar, esgotada mentalmente depois de uma semana de cão com um dos piores clientes que já tive e destruída emocionalmente após a noite do meu aniversário. Eu precisava daqueles dois dias longe de Chicago para colocar minha cabeça no lugar.<p>

Por sorte, não encontrei Edward nas semanas seguintes a aquela noite e não precisei sentir a culpa me comendo viva, dessa vez muito pior. Sair um pouco da cidade e ter certeza de que não iria encontra-lo tão cedo acalmava meu coração cansado de bater tão acelerado na sua presença. Precisava de meus amigos em Nova York, da loucura da cidade, até mesmo de Alice me tirando do sério com seu casamento acontecendo.

Cheguei tarde demais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, então fui direto para o hotel que reservei. Por questões de logística, fiquei em um hotel perto da Time Square, no olho do furacão turístico. Já me vi sem humor para aguentar todos os visitantes da cidade quando cheguei ao The Park Central Hotel, o _lobby_ cheio de gente entrando e saindo com aquelas malditas câmeras enormes penduradas no pescoço. Carregava o vestido para o casamento e arrastava minha mala pequena desviando daquelas pessoas.

- Boa noite. – a recepcionista me cumprimentou feliz demais. – Qual o nome da reserva?

- Swan. – respondi cansada demais para ser simpática.

- Swan... Achei. Um quarto de casal, certo?

- Certo.

- Vai ser só a senhora? – ela perguntou olhando ao redor em busca do meu acompanhante imaginário.

- _Senhorita_. – corrigi rapidamente. – E sim, só eu.

- O carregador irá acompanha-la até seu quarto.

- O restaurante do hotel ainda está realizando serviço de quarto?

- Sim, senhorita. Pode fazer o pedido até às duas horas da manhã se desejar. Bem vinda ao The Park Central e boa estadia.

Arrastei eu mesmo minha mala e o carregador me ajudou com o vestido, dando as informações básicas sobre o hotel. Nos dois dias que ficaria na cidade, não iria ter tempo de aproveitar nada do hotel, no máximo a delicatessen que tinha para um café da manhã às pressas. Pelo menos o quarto ficava no 16º andar, que facilitaria para dormir sem o barulho infernal que aquela cidade tinha o tempo todo.

Pendurei o vestido no armário e pedi um sanduíche para jantar, querendo ir logo dormir para acordar cedo e encontrar Alice no quarto do Four Season em que ela iria se arrumar. Não escapei do dia de noiva que ela tinha programado para ela e as madrinhas, sendo obrigada a estar às oitos horas da manhã para o café da manhã especial. Pelo menos teria mimosa e com suco de laranja e espumante eu conseguiria aguentar até a cerimônia.

Acordei antes mesmo do meu despertador, o sol mal estava no céu naquele dia de verão. Como boa ex-nova iorquina experiente, eu sabia que o calor seria infernal durante o dia e me preparei com o vestido mais leve que tinha levado, levando tudo que iria precisar para em arrumar lá e não ter muita bagagem para pegar no dia seguinte. Para matar a saudade da cidade, fui andando até o hotel a algumas quadras do meu, tomando um café gelado da Starbucks e me sentindo em casa finalmente enquanto via as pessoas passando apressadas e preocupadas com suas próprias vidas.

A recepcionista do hotel sabia exatamente para qual quarto me levar quando anunciei que estava à procura de Alice Brandon. Ela me acompanhou até uma suíte do segundo andar e eu aguardei sozinha até a porta ser aberta, dando de cara com uma senhora que não dava para negar que era a mãe de Alice.

- Olá, senhora Brandon. – a cumprimentei apertando sua mão. – Eu sou Bella...

- Bella, finalmente estou te conhecendo! – ela disse me apertando em um abraço. – Alice sempre falou tanto sobre você, pensei que jamais fossemos nos conhecer.

- É um prazer conhecer a senhora também.

- Entre, Alice ainda está tomando café da manhã.

Encontrei a grande estrela do dia sentada em uma mesa cheia de coisas gostosas, acompanhada de mais quatro mulheres mais ou menos de nossa idade. Ela soltou o croissant que comia e correu para me abraçar, colocando um fim naquela saudade que eu sentia dela. Desde que nos conhecemos, aqueles meses foi o máximo de tempo que já fiquei longe dela e agora eu sabia valorizar e dar a devida importância a aquela mulher em minha vida.

- Nem acredito que você veio! – ela gritou dando pulos de felicidade. – Agora sim todo mundo está aqui e meu dia já pode começar.

- O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Hoje eu que sou a assistente. – falei sendo puxada para a mesa de café da manhã.

- Por enquanto nós vamos relaxar, comer e você irá me atualizar sobre tudo que aconteceu desde que você se mudou para Chicago.

- Não aconteceu nada de interessante...

- Não me enrole, Bella. – ela ordenou indicando a cadeira ao seu lado. – Pessoal, essa é Bella. Minha ex-chefe e uma grande amiga.

- A tal Bella que você era assistente? – uma loira super magra perguntou me analisando e eu desconfiei que minha fama não era a melhor ali.

- Sim, essa Bella. A mulher que me ensinou tudo que eu sei hoje. – ela respondeu me olhando com carinho e eu relembrei todas as vezes que fui cruel com ela, me sentindo culpada e merecedora da fama de vaca. – Essas são Jo, Carol, Melanie e Susan, minhas madrinhas. Jo estudou comigo na escola, Carol e Melanie foram colegas de faculdade e Susan é a irmã mais velha de Jasper.

- Prazer. – cumprimentei a todas com um sorriso discreto. – Eu sou Bella, a ex-chefe carrasco de Alice.

- Podemos acabar com esse papo de ex-chefe e falar sobre coisas mais divertidas? – a mãe de Alice sugeriu e eu agradeci mentalmente.

Entre um croissant com geleia e xícara de chá de frutas vermelhas, escutei Alice me atualizar sobre a agência em Nova York, contar algumas fofocas sobre os publicitários e falar um pouco como seria o casamento. Essa parte foi a que a deixou mais animada, uma felicidade que eu nunca tinha visto em ninguém. Mas não era pra menos; ela estava se casando com o grande amor de sua vida. Sua família do Colorado tinha vindo toda para Nova York, suas amigas de infância estavam ali assim como suas ex-colegas de faculdade. Se eu estivesse casando, no máximo só teria o noivo e olhe lá, já que eu havia afastado todo mundo de minha vida.

Como o casamento era no final do dia, tivemos muitas horas para conversar e conversar sem parar. Só quem precisava de horas para se arrumar era Alice mesmo, pois as madrinhas, a senhora Brandon e eu não tínhamos tanta pressa assim. Assisti TV enquanto Alice estava fazendo massagem, conversei com sua mãe sobre coisas banais do Colorado, até fiquei algum tempo na varanda do quarto observando a vida lá embaixo. Pessoas indo e vindo sem parar e sem se importar com a vida do outro. O tipo de indiferença e frieza que eu sentia falta em Chicago.

Aproveitei o outro maquiador disponível para arrumar as madrinhas e pedi que ele me maquiasse também, já que eu não tinha muita habilidade para tal. Ele viu um pouco do vestido que eu iria usar e disse que sabia exatamente o que faria comigo, me deixando um tanto nervosa enquanto esperava ficar pronto.

- Prontinho, querida. – ele anunciou depois de passar o batom nude em meus lábios.

Quando me olhei no espelho que ele entregou, mal pude acreditar no talento daquele homem. Ele tinha feito o olho esfumado com preto e marrom mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, nada exagero ou que me deixasse com cara de panda. Eu estava linda e não podia negar.

- E seu cabelo? – ele perguntou levantando meus fios que deixei secando ao natural naquele dia. – Qual tal um coque baixo com alguns fios soltos na frente? Vai ressaltar ainda mais a maquiagem e o decote do vestido.

- Faça sua mágica, confio em você.

Em poucos minutos ele fez o tal coque baixo e eu estava pronta para colocar o vestido. Não precisei de ajuda para fechar o zíper, o que era um alívio já que as madrinhas passavam a sensação de que não queriam papo comigo. Eu imagino como Alice não deve ter desabafado com elas sobre as coisas horríveis que eu fiz ao longo dos anos que trabalhamos juntas e não a culpo por ter me odiado em diversos momentos. Pelo menos agora éramos só amigas, sem todo o estresse do trabalho.

Me olhei em frente ao espelho de corpo todo atrás da porta de entrada e analise o vestido que havia escolhido. Ainda não estava 100% confortável com minha escolha, achando que exagerei um pouco no decote das costas ou no modelo justo demais. Só tive um dia livre para comprar o vestido e escolhi o primeiro que ficou bom em mim, que não precisava de nenhum ajustei me obrigando a voltar à loja outro dia.

- Meu Deus! – escutei Alice falar, me pegando de surpresa.

Ela já estava com cabelo e maquiagem prontos, só faltando colocar o vestido. Mas ela estava mais interessada no meu vestido do que no seu naquele momento.

- Você está tão linda! – ela disse segurando minha mão para que girasse em sua frente. – Vai roubar toda a minha atenção quando aparecer nesse vestido.

- Sério? Eu vou tirar ele...

- Deixa de ser ridícula. É claro que você não vai roubar minha atenção, mas vai atrair vários olhares com esse decote todo. A CEO sexy vai arrasar corações hoje...

- Você não tem que colocar um vestido de noiva ou algo do tipo? – retruquei começando a me irritar com aquele papo.

- Vai morrer porque recebeu um elogio? Aceita que você está super sexy e vai sair acompanhada do meu casamento. Tem até um amigo de faculdade do Jasper que eu estou doida para apresentar a você...

- Sem Operação Cupido, por favor. Eu só quero te ver casar e ficar bêbada na festa.

- Amanhã, quando você tiver transado a noite inteira, nós conversamos. – ela me provocou uma última vez e deu um tapa em minha bunda.

- Alice Brandon! – a reprimi sem acreditar naquilo.

- Eu vou colocar meu vestido antes que você tenha um AVC de nervosismo. Até parece que é você que vai casar...

Depois que Alice que eu estava sexy demais para o casamento, pensei centenas de vezes se deveria tirar o vestido ou não, mas eu não tinha opção. Era o único vestido disponível e não iria conseguir outro em uma hora. Teria que me manter o mais escondida possível durante a cerimônia porque era bem capaz do padre me expulsar da igreja também.

Acho que a mãe de Alice percebeu que eu não tinha muitas companhias para aquela noite, pois ficou conversando comigo no quarto enquanto Alice colocava o vestido e as madrinhas – todas de azul e vestidos iguais – tagarelavam sem parar. Eu segurava o buquê da noiva e analisava as pequenas gardênias brancas arrumadas junto com callas azuis. Cogitei até a possibilidade de disputar aquele buquê com as outras solteiras da festa, só porque ele era lindo e ficaria ótimo em minha sala nos próximos dias.

- _Prontas?_ – escutamos Alice perguntar do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

As madrinhas vieram correndo para esperar junto comigo e a senhora Brandon a porta abrir e Alice sair com o vestido mais lindo do mundo. Enquanto as madrinhas gritavam de felicidade e a senhora Brandon chorava, eu não sabia o que falar de tão linda que ela estava. E o sorriso sincero no rosto só aumentava a beleza. Conheci Alice quando ela tinha pouco mais de 21 anos e quatro anos depois lá estava ela, indo casar com o homem que sempre amou. Eu ficava feliz de poder fazer parte daquele momento e que ela me queria presente nele, deixando no passado todas as vezes que a fiz trabalhar demais e perder algum momento importante com Jasper ou sua família. Essa seria uma das coisas que eu mais me arrependeria na vida, pois não era justo querer que outras pessoas deixassem de viver só porque eu só sabia trabalhar.

- Posso usar esse vestido todos os dias de minha vida? – ela perguntou passando as mãos pela renda que cobria todo seu corpo.

- Você está linda demais. – falei me aproximando quando as madrinhas deram uma folga para Alice. – Não acredito que você vai me fazer chorar em um casamento.

- Eu sempre soube que você era uma romântica, só tentava disfarçar isso no ambiente de trabalho para não demonstrar fraqueza.

- Um dia será sua vez, Bella. – a senhora Brando disse acariciando meus ombros.

- Não teria tanta certeza sobre isso, senhora Brandon...

- Deixa de ser boba. Linda, inteligente e bem sucedida como você, qualquer homem seria sortudo demais de casar com você.

- Eu não...

- Podemos ir? – Alice anunciou cortando nosso papo de futuro casamento. Ela só queria saber do próprio casamento e eu não a culpava por isso.

Alice foi a única noiva que chegou antes do noivo na igreja, que ficava a cinco minutos de carro de onde nós passamos seu dia de noiva. Ela ficou no carro esperando em frente à Igreja de Santa Maria Virgem e eu procurei um lugar mais ao fundo para acompanhar toda a cerimônia. Vi algumas pessoas da agência e as cumprimentei com um abraço forte, principalmente Brad. Meu ex-chefe continuava a mesma pessoa falante e amiga de todos, me arrastando para sentar junto com ele e sua esposa que em cinco anos de agência eu nunca tinha conhecido. Pelo menos não iria passar a cerimônia sozinha.

Jasper entrou quase correndo pela igreja e terminava de abotoar o _smoking_ enquanto a cerimonialista passava as últimas informações para começar. Ele cumprimentou o padre e se colocou ao lado dos padrinhos, dando uma risada alta quando falou com um deles. Dava para ver de longe que ele estava nervoso, torcendo as mãos enquanto não tirava os olhos da entrada da igreja. Era bonitinho ver que o noivo estava mais nervoso que a noiva, só mostrando como os dois queriam tanto aquilo.

A velha marcha nupcial começou a tocar alto anunciando a entrada de Alice e todos os convidados a acompanharam deslizar pela igreja junto com o pai. Para deixar ainda mais incrível aquele momento, o senhor Brandon não parava de chorar enquanto levava a filhar até o altar, Alice tendo que limpar seus olhos quando ele beijou sua testa e a entregou para Jasper. Todo pai sonhava com o dia que sua filhinha iria se casar e eu nem conseguia imaginar o que estava passando em sua cabeça naquele momento. Mas a atmosfera na igreja era a mais feliz e romântica possível.

Deixei que aquele sentimento tomasse conta de mim e desejei ter alguém me acompanhando aquela noite. Jamais iria assumir aquilo para Alice, mas ir a um casamento sozinho era uma das piores coisas do mundo. Sim, eu era bem sucedida e independente, então porque eu tinha que ter um coração de pedra e afastar todos os homens de mim? Poderia muito bem ter alguém em minha vida para compartilhar todos aqueles momentos especiais, isso não era sinal de fraqueza. Minha geração tinha esse problema de achar que um relacionamento estável durante os primeiros anos de carreira só iria atrapalhar, iria tirar todas as suas conquistar porque você abriu mão de trabalhar nos finais de semana para estar com seu companheiro. Então estávamos fadados a jantares de aniversário sozinhos, casamentos sem acompanhante, momentos bobos como escolher qual filme assistir na TV sem ter alguém para discutir as opções.

Por isso eu odiava casamentos. Eu ficava questionando todas as escolhas de minha vida e pensando nas pessoas erradas. E seu eu tivesse ficado com Jacob? Ou com meu namorado da época da faculdade? Se tivesse dado chance a aquele homem que conheci em um bar logo quando me mudei para Nova York... "Se eu tivesse" não iria me ajudar mais, pois uma vida já tinha acontecido e eu estava arcando com as consequências de minhas decisões.

Foi uma cerimônia rápida e logo estávamos jogando arroz na saída da igreja, Alice praticamente puxando Jasper para descer as escadas e ir logo para o carro cheio de latinhas amarradas no para-choque traseiro. Peguei um táxi com Brad e Brittany, sua esposa, e chegamos rapidamente também ao Gotham Hall. Era uma das casas de eventos mais legais de Nova York e pensei há quanto tempo Alice já deveria ter reservado o local para seu casamento. Sua festa seria no mezanino, proporcionando uma visão de cima da arquitetura do local grandioso. Tudo decorado com flores brancas e azuis, luzes mais baixas e grandes mesas com plaquinhas indicando onde cada um deveria sentar no jantar.

Minha mesa era um tanto mista, com pessoas sozinhas que conversavam entre si e pareciam interessadas em se conhecer. Mas não havia nenhum casal formado, o que deu a entender que era a mesa dos solteiros. Se eu tivesse levado o tal acompanhante, provavelmente estaria em uma das mesas em que as pessoas não trocavam olhares como se analisasse se vali a pena ou não te abordar. Homens solteiros nesses eventos eram predadores à caça, pronto pra dar o bote na primeira madrinha bêbada vulnerável porque a amiga estava casando e ela não. Me manteria o mais reservada possível para não dar papo a aqueles homens que só queriam te _comer_ na chapelaria.

Tinha um DJ, o que não significava que eu iria dançar. Algumas pessoas já estavam dançando, bebendo, se servindo dos canapés passando em bandejas. O máximo que eu fiz foi pegar uma taça de espumante e observar tudo ao meu redor, até que Brad me arrastou para conversar com a nova publicitária que entrou na agência no meu lugar. Aparentemente Sarah era a nova Bella, tão dedicada e escrota quanto eu.

- Você deixou um legado aqui em Nova York. – ela disse me cumprimentando com um aperto de mão firme. – Não estou aqui para tomar seu lugar nem nada, não se preocupe.

- Você pode tomar meu lugar sem problemas. Eu tenho uma nova vida em Chicago, uma nova agência, novas pessoas para fazer chorar. – brinquei tentando manter nosso papo o mais agradável possível. – Boa sorte aqui em Nova York.

- Obrigada. Todos os dias alguém menciona você nas reuniões, em algum projeto. É como se você ainda estivesse aqui.

- O máximo que vocês têm de mim é em conferências por Skype.

- _Senhoras e senhores. – _o DJ chamou a atenção dos convidados através do microfone. - Q_ueiram dar uma salva de palmas para os recém-casados: Sr. e Sra. Whitlock. _

**Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran. **

Uma música dessas famosinhas começou a tocar quando eles entraram no salão, Alice sem o véu gigantesco que usou na igreja. Ela e Jasper se posicionaram no meio da pista e começaram a dançar a primeira dança oficial como casados. Cada mulher presente tinha aquele olhar apaixonado enquanto observava os dois perdidos um no outro, Jasper beijando a bochecha bem maquiada de Alice, ela retribuindo com um sorriso iluminado. Era uma cena linda, nem mesmo meu coração gelado conseguia negar aquilo. E eu estava observando de fora, sozinha com minha taça de espumante.

- _Os casais que quiserem acompanhar os dois, estão convidados a se juntar na pista de dança._

Um homem surgiu por trás de Sarah e depositou um beijo em seu ombro antes de puxá-la para a pista. Ela não era a nova Bella da agência, pois aparentemente tinha um relacionamento e conseguia conciliar com sua carreira. Mais uma prova de que eu joguei minha vida pessoal no ralo quando casei com o trabalho.

Não estava com humor para ver aquele tipo de cena e fui à procura de mais espumante, mas uma pessoa na entrada do salão me fez quase derrubar a taça vazia que tinha na mão. Ele estava de paletó e gravata escura, como o _dress code_ do casamento pedia, e parecia um pouco perdido. Não era pra menos; Edward não conhecia ninguém naquela festa, apenas eu. E de alguma forma ele estava ali, os olhos a procura de algo no salão, encontrando os meus e abrindo um sorriso. Olhei até mesmo para os lados em busca de alguém que não fosse eu, que provasse que aquele homem se aproximando não era Edward e eu estava enganada.

Porém, quando ele ficou em minha frente e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha, tive certeza que não era nenhuma alucinação. Ninguém mais tinha aquele cheiro que me embevecia ou o toque quente em minhas costas nuas capaz de arrancar um arrepio longo. Edward realmente estava ali.

- Desculpe o atraso, mas estava um trânsito infernal do aeroporto até aqui. – ele explicou com bastante naturalidade, como se eu estivesse esperando aquela resposta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – murmurei sem conseguir fazer minha voz sair firme.

- Eu vim te acompanhar no casamento.

- Como assim?

- Eu tive esse final de semana de folga e você disse que estava sem acompanhante. Como eu não acho justo você ter que encarar sozinha tudo isso que odeia, resolvi me oferecer para ser seu acompanhante.

- Edward, isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Alice te pagou pra fazer isso?

- A noiva? Não, eu nem a conheço. Eu vim por sua causa, Bella. É tão difícil assim de entender?

- É! – respondi tentando não gritar de desespero. – Você nem deveria estar aqui... A peça de Bree!

- A peça foi ontem. Olha, se você não quiser falar comigo durante a festa, tudo bem. Mas eu já estou aqui e só volto para Chicago amanhã à noite.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – murmurei bufando com toda a pressão daquela situação. – Não vou ser uma escrota e te deixar sozinho em uma festa que conhece ninguém.

- Você está duvidando de minha capacidade de fazer amizade rápido... – ele brincou achando que eu iria rir com aquilo, mas ainda estava muito séria. – Vamos beber então? Pra ver se você relaxa mais um pouco...

- Se você veio só pra me irritar...

- Eu vim para ficar com você, ok? – disse segurando meu pulso.

Queria ser capaz de dizer que o fato de ele ter aparecido para ficar comigo na festa só piorava a situação. Mas não iria baixar minha guarda assim e mostrar demais como ele me deixava desnorteada. Edward ter aparecido do nada em Nova York significava muito mais que apenas me acompanhar e eu iria descobrir mesmo que não fosse naquela noite.

- Qual o problema de eu estar aqui?

- Eu não vou nem começar a listar... – respondi cruzando meus braços, sentindo o corpo esquentar de raiva e desespero. Foi então que eu percebi que algumas pessoas da agência nos observavam. – Ótimo, agora está todo mundo comentando...

- Tem algo de errado você ter um acompanhante hoje? Na lista da recepção estava informando "Isabella Swan + 1" quando eu disse seu nome.

- Porque Alice é uma louca e me pressionou até o último segundo para eu trazer alguém. Provavelmente ela achou que eu realmente iria ceder e viria acompanhada.

- No final, ela venceu. – ele disse dando uma risada e eu quis mata-lo, o informando com o olhar. – Considere seu presente de casamento para ela.

- Eu já dei um conjunto de pratos de porcelana bem caro para eles...

- Bella, eu só quero que você entenda uma coisa. – Edward pediu segurando meu rosto e me forçando a encarar seus olhos cansados. – Eu não vou embora. Vim para ficar e de preferência com você. Eu já fiz a loucura de vir para Nova York de última hora, então agora é sua vez de fazer sua parte e cometer essa loucura também.

- Eu queria que fosse fácil assim, Edward. – sussurrei totalmente perdida, pronta para me entregar de vez a aquela loucura toda. – Eu juro que não queria pensar nas consequências disso e poder aproveitar...

- Bella, estamos em Nova York. Aqui é exatamente o lugar para aproveitar.

Queria acreditar nas suas palavras e relaxar de vez, trata-lo como um acompanhante de verdade. Não que eu fosse agarrá-lo na frente de todo mundo, mas pelo menos iria relaxar mais um pouco e curtir a festa com ele. Existia aquela parte em mim que queria mandar Edward se enfiar no primeiro voo de volta para Chicago, mas ela havia se tornado tão insignificante quando o vi tão disposto a quebrar algumas regras por mim que resolvi ligar o famoso _foda-se_. Abri um sorriso ao respirar fundo e toquei suas mãos ainda me meu rosto, querendo informa-lo que eu estava disposta também.

- Vamos beber então. – falei arrancando um daqueles sorrisos lindos dele. – Espumante ou uísque?

- Uísque, por favor.

Ele respondeu soltando meu rosto e me dando espaço para que eu passasse em sua frente, me pegando de surpresa quando pôs a mão em minhas costas. Seu dedo deslizou por minha coluna de maneira lenta e eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar aquela sensação eletrizante.

- Você está linda nesse vestido. – ele murmurou em meu ouvido, com uma risada para me provocar ainda mais.

- Obrigada. – me limitei a responder, andando um pouco mais rápido para poder me afastar de sua mão provocadora.

Edward conseguia ser tão convencido às vezes que me tirava do sério. Era como se ele soubesse que tinha esse poder estranho sobre mim e pudesse se aproveitar disso só por diversão, sem levar em conta se me afetaria ou não. Quase uma vingança calculada para no final eu me ferrar tanto que seria capaz de me mudar de Chicago, sair de vez da sua vida.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu via algo sincero no jeito que ele falou que veio me fazer companhia. Ele segurava minha mão conforme andávamos até o bar, continuou com a ela em minhas costas enquanto o barman servia seu uísque e meu espumante, parecia interessado nas pessoas da festa e em conhecer Alice. Não poderia ser só gestos de alguém querendo me sacanear. Até porque, Edward era o cara que largava tudo por causa da irmã mais nova e valorizava a família demais. Acho que Esme e Carlisle não o criaram para se transformar naquele tipo de homem.

Não consegui relaxar totalmente no início da festa, principalmente porque as pessoas que me conheciam continuavam interessadas no meu acompanhante. Era a primeira vez que eles me viam com alguém e mesmo que não estivéssemos fazendo nada de mais, ainda assim ninguém era burro pra não notar que tinha algo no ar. Eles não precisavam saber toda a verdade, claro. Por isso tentei ao máximo ser discreta e agir como se fossemos apenas amigos. Um pouco difícil quando ele estava constantemente me tocando nas partes descobertas do meu corpo e conversando ao pé de ouvido já que o som muito alto nos impedia de conversar normalmente.

- Aquela é Alice. – informei a Edward quando finalmente consegui achar a noiva, mesmo que de longe. – A noiva e minha ex-assistente.

- Então foi ela que você torturou por anos. – foi seu comentário e eu lancei um olhar irritado.

- Alice aguentou muita coisa, mas é isso que te faz crescer na carreira. Eu apanhei bastante quando era estagiária e hoje em dia sei reconhecer que me ajudou a chegar onde estou.

- E você está satisfeita com suas escolhas de carreira?

- Com minha carreira, sim.

- E com todo o resto?

- Assunto para outro dia. – fui curta em minha resposta e me encostei no balcão do bar, de onde nós não saímos desde que ele chegou. Edward era um bom companheiro de bebida também. – Me fale como foi a apresentação de Bree.

- Ela estava tão nervosa. – ele disse ficando com aquela expressão de orgulho por falar da irmã e eu sorri feliz com aquilo. – Não era nenhuma peça de Shakespeare, era só uma apresentação falando sobre a importância de água. Mas ela se saiu bem, fiquei até impressionado como ela está lendo bem aos 10 anos.

- Queria ter assistido. Ela me falou tanto sobre essa peça, repassou até algumas falas comigo na última vez que jantei na casa de seus pais.

- Acho que meu pai filmou a parte dela... Qualquer coisa você pergunta a eles quando voltar. Ou pede que ela repita tudo.

Conversando daquela forma tão relaxados, nem parecia que tínhamos uma carga extra para carregar quando voltarmos para Chicago. Eu me prenderia a aquelas horas em Nova York e a possibilidade de vivê-las um pouco só com Edward, sem pensar nas outras pessoas envolvidas ou no grande problema que teríamos se alguém descobrisse. Ali éramos duas pessoas envolvidas em algo que não dava para definir direito, mas que por hora eu não iria colocar tantos neurônios para pensar sobre isso. Eu precisava deixar de lado minha tensão constante e simplesmente curtir.

Era fácil, pois não precisávamos de palavras para dizer o que cada um queria e não tivemos nenhum tipo de medo de interagir com o outro na frente das pessoas. Edward segurou minha mão quando fomos para a minha mesa comer o jantar servido, eu ajeitei sua gravata quando ela ficou torta e roubei um pouco de cogumelos de seu prato quando ele disse que não era muito fã de _shitake_. Quando percebi, estava encostada na cadeira e ele tinha o braço ao meu redor, nós dois observando Alice e Jasper dançando na pista sem medo de aproveitar a festa.

Por mais que eu estivesse me divertindo com Edward na festa, não consegui controlar o cansaço depois de um dia inteiro vivendo aquela atmosfera de casamento. Tentei disfarçar meu bocejo, mas ele percebeu e tocou minha nuca de forma carinhosa, esperando eu terminar de fazer aquela careta ridícula.

- Quer ir embora? – perguntou enquanto continuava massageando meu pescoço.

- Pra ser sincera, quero. Estou desde as 8 da manhã acompanhando Alice no dia de noiva.

- Vamos embora então. Seu hotel é longe daqui?

- É o Park Central. Só vou me despedir de Alice e nós podemos ir.

- Vou procurar um táxi.

Ele me deu mais um daqueles beijos na bochecha, que foi o máximo de contato que tivemos durante toda a noite. Eu realmente não queria ser o assunto da festa ao ficar aos beijos com Edward, mas achava um pouco estranho ele não ter tentado mais nada. Talvez eu estivesse esperando demais e ele tivesse ido me acompanhar apenas como amigos...

Alice era o tipo de noiva que curtiu a própria festa mais que todo mundo e encontrei dançando enquanto segurava a barra do vestido e uma taça de espumante. Desviei de algumas pessoas até chamar sua atenção com a mão, recebendo um abraço apertado demais.

- Eu já estou indo. – tive que gritar até ela me escutar. – Sua festa estava linda, mas eu estou morta de cansaço.

- Obrigada por ter vindo! Eu fiquei tão feliz de te ver novamente, Bella. Você foi a melhor chefe do mundo.

- Obrigada.

- E, por favor, aproveitei bem esse gato que você arranjou hoje. Não quero ser a única pessoa a transar hoje...

- Ok, Alice. – a interrompi antes que ela deixasse o álcool falar mais alto. – Aproveite sua festa! Te ligo antes de ir embora amanhã.

Edward me esperava na saída do Gotham Hall e nenhum táxi parava para seu sinal. A noite estava mais fria do que eu esperava e ele me deu o paletó quando percebeu que eu estava encolhida de frio, aproveitando para afrouxar a gravata e dobrar as mangas da camisa. Nova York, com todas as luzes que não deixavam a cidade cair na escuridão da noite, foi a melhor cúmplice silenciosa quando Edward deixou a busca pelo táxi de lado e segurou meu rosto para fazer o que eu estava esperando a noite toda.

* * *

><p><strong>Broxei vocês mais uma vez! Calma que teremos fortes emoções no próximo capítulo... Até a semana que vem! <strong>


	20. Capítulo XX

**Vocês são tão legais nas reviews que resolvi att a fic um pouco antes do programado. Aqui está o tão esperado capítulo pós-casamento de Alice. **

**Vão sofrer e depois me contem o que achou. **

**Show me the love...**

* * *

><p>Como mágica, um táxi apareceu justamente quando Edward parou de me beijar. Queria ficar ali mais um pouco e aproveitar o calor de seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, mas o indiano ao volante era impaciente e gritou para que andássemos logo. Me ajeitei no banco sujo e Edward sentou ao meu lado, dando o endereço para que fossemos para o Park Central Hotel.<p>

- Pergunta estúpida, mas você não reservou um hotel, não foi? - perguntei conforme o táxi começava a andar.

- Quando eu me desloquei de Chicago até aqui para te ver, sinceramente não pensei em reservar um quarto de hotel porque eu pretendo terminar a noite no mesmo quarto que o seu. - Edward explicou sorrindo vitorioso ao perceber minha expressão de espanto com sua sinceridade. - Agora, se você pretende terminar sua noite de outra forma...

- Eu não pensei que...

- Não pensou o que?

- Nada, esquece. Vamos para meu hotel. - murmurei cruzando meus braços frios no paletó que ele me emprestou e sentindo o braço de Edward envolver meus ombros.

Continuamos em silêncio por todo o caminho, até o táxi nos deixar no hotel que _eu_ estava hospedada e agora _ele_ também estaria quando segurou minha mão ao cruzarmos o _lobby_. O elevador vazio me deu a chance de tirar meu salto-alto quando informei o andar para que Edward apertasse o botão e me encostei no espelho para relaxar um pouco. Meus olhos fechados me impediram de ver, mas eu senti quando Edward parou em minha frente e colocou cada mão na lateral de minha cabeça. O encarei me observando com bastante atenção, nossa diferença de altura me obrigando a levantar um pouco o rosto. Tudo nele emanava aquele calor que fazia minhas pernas enfraquecerem, uma enxurrada de lembranças inundando minha mente.

- Pensou que iria me usar apenas como seu "acompanhante" e poderia me despachar tão fácil assim? - ele perguntou se aproximando de meu rosto em uma distância que gritava descontrole. Pelo menos de minha parte.

- Eu... - gaguejei demonstrando a insegurança que ele agora adorava ver em mim. - Por que você faz isso comigo?

- Faço o quê?

- Me faz agir como se eu tivesse 15 anos e não soubesse lidar com essas provocações.

- É divertido ver que, por trás da CEO mandona, existe uma mulher sem controle de seus atos, principalmente quando eu faço isso...

Edward quebrou nossos últimos centímetros de distância ao colar sua boca na minha em um beijo que fez rapidamente meu corpo acender. Esqueci a barra de meu vestido que segurava e minha mão foi para sua nuca, enfiando as unhas em seu couro cabeludo com a intenção de machucá-lo para de alguma forma fazê-lo pagar pelo o que estava me provocando. Eu não deixava minha guardar baixa nunca, não gostava de demonstrar descontrole ou insegurança em nenhum assunto, quanto mais envolvendo Edward. Todas as vezes que estivemos naquele tipo de situação foi porque ele conseguiu me fazer agir realmente como uma garotinha sem experiência que caía na lábia de qualquer homem charmoso e eu estava cansada de agir daquela forma. Queria que pelo menos por um segundo eu dominasse a situação, o que caía por terra toda vez que ele me segurava contra seu corpo tão firme e arrancava todo o ar de meus pulmões.

Só paramos de nos beijar quando o balanço do elevador nos informou que chegamos ao andar de meu quarto. Novamente, meu rosto deveria estar em chamas por causa de nosso beijo e aquilo era mais um fato que fazia Edward sorrir vitorioso, sorvendo meus lábios uma última vez antes de segurar minha mão e me tirar daquela caixa metálica que estava me sufocando.

- Qual o nº do seu quarto? - ele perguntou caminhando sem pressa pelo longo corredor e segurando meu sapato na outra mão.

- 1605. - respondi tirando o cartão-chave da bolsinha de mão. - Vista para a Time Square.

- Como se a vista fosse me interessar...

Edward tomou o cartão-chave de minha mão assim que chegamos à porta com o nº 1605 e a abriu fazendo um gesto para que eu entrasse primeiro - tudo parte de seu maligno plano de ser dono da situação, como sempre. Me deixar desnorteada com o beijo no elevador provavelmente fazia parte desse plano, porque eu apenas o obedecia sem pestanejar ou querer mudar nossas "posições". Convenhamos; naquele momento, só queria o que ele tinha planejado para o final de nossa noite juntos em meu quarto de hotel, na calada Nova York que os dezesseis andares nos proporcionava.

- Tire seu vestido. - ele ordenou deixando os pertences sobre a mesinha na entrada.

**Wildest Dream – Taylor Swift**

Nossos olhos ainda estavam perdidos uns nos outros quando eu desci o zíper na lateral do vestido e deixei que ele escorregasse por meu dorso, me despindo para o interesse de Edward, que me encara enquanto retirava a gravata. Havia mais que tesão no jeito que ele estava parado. Queria que ele dissesse mais do que "tire o vestido", que me informasse o que se passava em sua mente conforme minha roupa encontrava o carpete e eu ficava à sua frente vestida com nada além de lingerie. O que eu tinha de "mandona", Edward tinha de "misterioso" e essa combinação não resultava em coisas muito boas, nossas eternas discussões sendo o que nos levaria a odiar um ao outro. Porém, o que se passava naquele quarto era uma mistura de sentimentos e sensações com resultado destruidor.

O vento fazia barulho ao entrar pela fresta da janela aberta e embalava seus passos mudos para se aproximar de mim, tocando sem pressa meu pescoço até seus dedos penetrarem o emaranhado de cabelo em meu coque já quase se desfazendo, puxando meu rosto de modo violento para nossos lábios se chocarem novamente. Ali, eu sentia o desejo que há tanto tempo não fazia parte de minha vida, meu corpo respondendo aos estímulos da forma certa já que, de uma maneira bizarra, Edward me despertava do estupor que tudo ao meu redor se encontrava. Agora, ele havia provado que ainda existia uma mulher dentro de mim. E aquela mulher necessitava mais do que nunca saber que era desejada, que podia causar em alguém as melhores sensações do mundo.

Tinha tanta pressa que meus dedos não conseguiam abrir corretamente sua calça de linho, perdendo tempo demais no maldito botão. Ele riu quando xinguei baixo e terminou o serviço por si mesmo, arrancando também a camisa de botão e o que restava de roupa nos atrapalhando. Não era novidade estar naquela situação com ele, meus dedos reconhecendo o jeito que seu peito se contraía quando passavam por ele, cada pelo, cada arrepio. Parecia que conhecia cada centímetro dele,

mesmo que

a primeira vez que nós quase fizemos aquilo ficou apenas no _quase_. Já conhecia seu cheiro, o gosto de sua saliva em minha boca, o jeito que sua barba me arranhava e me arrepiava por segundos que pareciam não ter fim.

Quando ele me segurou novamente em seu colo, dessa vez eu sabia que nada seria capaz de nos atrapalhar. Tive certeza quando ele me deixou deitada no meio da cama e foi até a entrada do quarto, voltando com um pacote de camisinha que jogou de qualquer forma no colchão. Não tinha mais volta, a não ser que eu parasse antes que fosse tarde demais e o expulsasse do quarto. Mas quem eu queria enganar? Estava mais que claro que eu queria tanto quanto ele, assim que Edward deitou-se sobre mim e voltou a tocar meu corpo, descendo uma mão apressada por meu seio. Sentia falta de como meu corpo inteiro se arrepiava com o estímulo em meu mamilo, Edward sabendo como fazer e me deixar enlouquecida. Ele me fazia tão mal, mas fazia isso tão bem que estava perdida.

Poderia passar o resto da noite apenas o beijando, tocando cada parte nova dele que eu ia descobrindo, sentindo seu corpo pesar sobre o meu. Aquilo já estava mais que perfeito para mim, no entanto, eu não era louca de negar o que estava por vir quando ele puxou minha calcinha para longe e procurou apressado a camisinha perdida no lençol bagunçado. Não conseguia enxergar muita coisa com a iluminação baixa do quarto, contudo, via os movimentos precisos de sua mão e em pouco tempo ele estava sobre mim outra vez, forçando seu quadril entre minhas pernas.

Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita quando ele me penetrou em um movimento rápido e firme. Meu corpo reagiu de forma estranha com aquela invasão, desacostumado depois de tanto tempo. Eu me sentia uma virgem inexperiente, sem saber como me comportar quando ele encarou meu rosto retorcido da dor que me causou. Pedi que continuasse quando joguei minha perna em suas costas e o puxei para mais dentro de mim, Edward entendo rapidamente o recado. Seus olhos ainda estavam nos meus e eu senti ali que seria errado demais evitar o que nós queríamos, mesmo que ao terminar fosse me matar rapidamente de arrependimento. Ou não. Com certeza não;

eu

estava gostando demais do jeito que ele tinha a boca em meu maxilar e grunhia conforme me penetrava.

Eu me perdia no movimento de nossos corpos, na forma que o quarto escuro aguçava outros sentidos e fazia minha pele receber seu toque como se a mão de Edward fosse feita de brasa. Queimava, ardia, me deixava no limiar em que você não sente mais nada de tanto sentir, sabe? Algo impossível de colocar em palavras e eu tentava de alguma forma exorcizar de mim com os barulhos peculiares que produzíamos. Eu pedindo por mais; mais força, mais pressa, mais _ele_. Ele me obedecendo com o que eu tanto queria e com coisas que eu nem imaginei que pudesse desejar.

Em momento algum passou por minha cabeça como aquilo errado e não atingia a apenas nós dois. Deixei as preocupações há centenas de quilômetros, em outra cidade em que eu não podia agir tão inconsequente daquela forma como estávamos. Meu foco era apenas no punhado de cabelo que eu apertava sem perceber quando ele vinha, firme e agressivo, colocando pra fora o que sentia mesmo, ainda não fosse da maneira que eu queria. Se não pudesse ter suas palavras dizendo o que exatamente passava em sua mente, teria que decifrar em gestos perdidos o que Edward tentava esconder. Porque não foi apenas a vontade de me ter em seus braços de uma maneira banal que o fez voar por horas e me encontrar sem mais nem menos. Eu sabia que havia mais naquele gesto e um dia iria arrancar de seu peito isso. Mas não naquela noite, não naquela cidade.

Nova York não era o lugar para pensarmos onde aquilo tudo estava nos levando. Por 24 horas eu não queria pensar tanto e agiria mais, aproveitaria que a sorte estava ao meu favor desde que vi aquele homem atravessar a porta o salão de festas para me encontrar. Se ele quis tanto me ver, eu não bancaria a mulher distante com medo do que amanhã traria para nós dois; iria gastar cada segundo daquela noite da maneira que ele esperava e eu queria. Eu iria acabar em seus braços suados, inalando seu cheiro incrível enquanto escutava seu coração se acalmando, sem pensar em nada.

Tive vergonha de mim quando emiti o gemido mais alto em minha vida. Mas como eu iria esconder que aquele foi, talvez, o melhor sexo que já tive? Não havia uma maneira de explicar o que havia me deixado tão cheia de tesão daquela forma, tendo um orgasmo tão intenso como nenhum outro homem conseguiu causar em mim. Apenas aceitei que havia algo em Edward que me completava na cama e coloquei pra fora sem medo. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e senti a vibração de sua risada contra meu pescoço quando ele percebeu que tinha vencido e eu estava entregue, não esperando que eu fosse cravar minhas unhas em sua nuca e causando aquela dor que o fez gozar logo em seguida. Agora não existia mais campeão e perdedor, apenas dois corpos que desistiram de lutar contra o que sentiam.

Sua testa descansava despretensiosamente em meu ombro enquanto tentávamos recuperar nossos fôlegos e eu brincava com seus fios bagunçados na parte que eu apertei o tempo inteiro, escutando uma risada baixa quando Edward levantou o rosto pra mim. Ele se esticou para beijar minha bochecha suada e arrastou o nariz por minha pele, fazendo cócegas, meu ventre cheio de pequenos furacões com a sensação que aquilo causava e os arrepios que sua barba começando a nascer roçando em meus lábios no último beijo que ele deu antes de deitar ao meu lado.

- Meu vestido. - lembrei tentando levantar da cama para salvar aquele investimento de centenas de dólares, mas uma mão me puxou de volta e me prendeu pela cintura. - É sério...

- Você se preocupa demais com coisas bobas. - Edward disse me forçando a virar o rosto para encará-lo descansar a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

- Alguém tem que se preocupar às vezes... - murmurei não querendo entrar naquele assunto, mas era inevitável quando os pensamentos já começavam a me levar a analisar a situação. - Por que você veio?

- Você não gostou que eu viesse?

- Eu não sei o que achar, Edward. Desde que você entrou na festa dizendo que não iria me deixar sozinha em um casamento, eu estou nesse estado de choque interminável porque a última pessoa que eu esperava ver era você e...

- Que horas é seu voo amanhã? - ele perguntou me interrompendo sem delicadeza.

- Às dez da noite.

- Faremos o seguinte; até às dez horas da noite de amanhã nós não falaremos sobre isso. Temos pouco mais de dezoito horas para você me apresentar Nova York.

- Você já morou aqui... - retruquei sem paciência para sua expressão de diversão.

- Mas você deve conhecer lugares do submundo nova-iorquino que eu não frequentei na época da faculdade. Quero conhecer a Nova York de Bella.

Era a coisa certa a fazer. Tínhamos menos de 24 horas para fingir que nada iria acontecer caso continuássemos com essa brincadeira de péssimo gosto, que só era divertida na hora. Depois eu ficaria me sentindo péssima, culpada até o último fio de cabelo, desejando que eu não tivesse esse descontrole estúpido me fazendo cometer erro após erro. Ele gostava de brincar comigo dessa forma e com algum propósito que naquela noite eu não quis saber.

Fechei os olhos para os problemas e também ao sentir o peito quente chocando em minhas costas no abraço firme que Edward me deu antes de adormecer em questão de minutos. Demorei um pouco para conseguir dormir, desacostumada a ter alguém para dividir uma cama e braços ao redor de meu corpo sem vontade de soltar, mas o balanço da respiração de Edward foi logo me envolvendo até que eu também imergisse naquelas horas de sono sem preocupação.

A manhã seguinte era sempre a pior, pois com ela vinha a realidade que eu não queria encarar ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com as costas de Edward para mim. Ele ainda estava ali do meu lado, a noite anterior não foi um sonho ou invenção de minha cabeça. Tudo que aconteceu em meu quarto de hotel foi real o bastante para eu sentir o estomago afundar de nervosismo e correr para longe daquela cama impregnada com nossos perfumes. Não literalmente correr, mas me fechei no banheiro e deslizei as costas até sentar no chão gelado.

O que eu tinha feito? Tinha transado com o irmão adotivo de minha filha, só porque ele conseguia me fazer perder noção do que era certo e errado. Edward não era irresponsável para de se meter em uma história que poderia envolver Bree a ponto de machucá-la de alguma forma, o que só me fazia continuar sem entender por que ele insistia no assunto. Por que veio atrás de mim em Nova York mesmo depois de eu deixar bem claro que as outras vezes foi um erro, algo do momento?

A culpa iria me corroer até que não restasse nada além dos meus ossos cheios de arrependimento. Mas ele era tão... _ele_ quando estávamos naquela situação que era impossível controlar a calcinha no corpo. Era a maldita compatibilidade sexual que descobrimos ter na noite anterior, algo que nenhum dos dois conseguia explicar depois que nossos corpos explodiam juntos e permaneciam juntos até que tudo se acalmasse. Com ele eu deixava de verdade de ser a diretora executiva de uma grande agência e minha mente enfraquecia, me deixando a mercê de seus comandos muitas vezes sem palavras, apenas com um jeito de me olhar. Eu não era Bella, publicitária bem sucedida, quando estava com Edward. Era Bella, uma mulher que não conhecia a palavra "não" quando se tratava dos desejos daquele homem, e dos meus também. Eu comandava uma equipe, _pelo amor de Deus_! Mas não conseguia controlar meu próprio corpo ao lado dele.

Achei por alguns minutos que eu estava enlouquecendo a ponto de escutar um apito em minha cabeça, mas era meu celular tocando em algum lugar do quarto e eu corri para caçar minha bolsinha. Edward levantou a cabeça confuso com o barulho e eu pedi desculpa voltando para o banheiro, porém, não antes de observar seu corpo parcialmente descoberto quando ele virou de barriga pra cima. _Deus_, aquelas entradinhas no quadril eram minha perdição máxima e ver que ele já estava _pronto_... Foco, Bella!

A última pessoa que eu esperava estava me ligando naquele momento e eu atendi Alice já perguntando o que ela queria tanto falar comigo em plena lua de mel.

- Você não deveria estar transando com seu marido uma hora dessas? - murmurei para não acordar Edward.

- Jasper ficou bêbado demais ontem na festa para conseguir transar. Ainda bem que eu não estava me guardando para a noite de núpcias. - ela respondeu rindo baixo. - Mas alguém com certeza transou ontem, não é?

- Você me ligou para isso? - retruquei sem paciência para seus comentários sobre o tal fato.

- Claro! Você volta para Nova York quatro meses depois de se mudar e com um homem daquele... Foi o comentário geral do pessoal da agência.

- Eu já deveria imaginar... - grunhi fechando meus olhos só de pensar no que estavam comentando.

- Ele ainda esta em seu quarto de hotel ou vocês foram para o hotel dele?

- Ele ainda está aqui... - respondi abrindo uma brechinha na porta e vendo Edward adormecido entre os lençóis. - Dormindo como pedra.

- Deu uma canseira nele, hein? - Alice brincou me deixando ainda mais irritada.

- Pare com isso!

- Desculpa, mas você não é mais minha chefe e eu posso te tratar só como amiga. Vai me contar ou não onde conseguiu o gostosão? É algum ex-colega de faculdade de Jasper?

- Você está sentada?

- Ele não é garoto de programa, não é?

- Pior; é o filho mais velho da família que adotou minha filha.

- O quê? O médico que você odiava? Desde quando esse ódio todo se transformou em amor?

- Não é amor! - esclareci logo, até porque eu queria acreditar que não havia sentimentos envolvidos naquilo.

- Então é só sexo? Mas você não podia arranjar alguém menos _incestuoso_?

- Nós não temos nenhum tipo de ligação sanguínea pra isso ser incesto.

- Eu sei, mas ele é irmão adotivo de sua filha... Estranho, no mínimo.

- Eu bem sei como isso é estranho. Na hora foi tão bom que ninguém se lembrou desse detalhe, mas no dia seguinte... Eu me encontro como agora; arrependida e confusa.

- Entendo... Por mais que você queira ter razão ao invés de emoção, o tesão fala mais alto.

- Eu realmente não queria cometer esse erro de novo, mas quando ele apareceu na festa ontem sem que eu esperasse foi impossível.

- Você não sabia que ele estava na cidade?

- Não! Esse é o grande problema: eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse aparecer do nada aqui em Nova York.

- _Oh_ Bella... Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?

- O quê? - eu realmente queria aquela resposta.

- Ele gosta de você a ponto de cometer essa loucura. Por mais que ele só quisesse transar com você, só sexo não iria fazê-lo pegar um avião pra te encontrar. Poderia muito bem te esperar voltar para Chicago.

- Muito obrigada por me deixar ainda mais confusa, Alice. - resmunguei e um barulho veio do quarto me deixando alerta. - Eu acho que Edward acordou, então não posso mais ficar escondida no banheiro.

- Vá se divertir um pouco enquanto eu tento curar a ressaca de meu marido antes de irmos para o aeroporto. Espero te ver de novo.

- Vou tentar vir outra vez para Nova York e passar mais tempo com você.

Meu estado era deplorável quando me olhei no espelho; maquiagem dos olhos borrada, o cabelo um verdadeiro nó e marcas vermelhas pelo pescoço. Se eu tinha que encarar Edward de manhã, teria um pouco de dignidade de estar apresentável. Passei o lencinho demaquilante rápido no rosto, tentei pentear meu cabelo e até mesmo escovei os dentes antes de sair do banheiro.

Ao retornar para o quarto, o encontrei sentado na cama e mexendo no controle remoto para passar rapidamente os canais. Ele sorriu meio sonolento mastigando chiclete quando me viu retornando ao meu lugar na cama e puxou o travesseiro para que eu sentasse colada ao seu corpo e com seu braço ao meu redor. Por mais que eu tentasse me controlar para não demonstrar o que nossa aproximação causava em mim, não dava para evitar que meu corpo interior se arrepiasse e mostrasse a ele que eu já estava excitada. Afinal, eu estava pelada e sem vergonha alguma de tão anestesiada com a situação.

- Temos pouco mais de 12 horas para passear pela cidade. - ele comentou deixando em um canal de notícias e eu levantei o rosto para encará-lo com uma expressão pensativa. - O que você sugere?

- Perto daqui tem um restaurante cubano que serve um café-da-manhã muito bom. Podemos comer lá e decidir o que faremos depois.

- Isso significa que você concorda em me mostrar seus lugares favoritos na cidade?

- Se eu não aceitasse você iria me punir de alguma forma então...

- Então eu vou te punir só por ter cogitado a idéia de não me levar para passear... - ele murmurou puxando o lençol para longe de seu corpo e me forçando a deitar na cama.

Suas mãos vieram para meu rosto assim como seus lábios se juntaram aos meus em um beijo sem pressa alguma. Parecia que as paredes do quarto estavam nos apertando um contra o outro, ou talvez fosse o desejo facilmente crescendo entre nós dois quando Edward afundou o rosto entre minhas pernas e fez minha cabeça girar de tanto prazer. Pronto, eu já havia me esquecido de tudo ao nosso redor e no quão errado aquilo ainda era, focando apenas em minha panturrilha descansando sobre seu ombro e no meu quadril pedindo a sua boca por mais.

- Vem cá... - sussurrei enfiando minhas unhas em seu couro cabeludo para puxá-lo pra cima.

Edward arrastou os lábios molhados por todo o meu corpo até chegar a minha boca, me dando um beijo salgado misturado com menta enquanto eu sentia meu sexo recém-estimulado por ele ser invadido em um movimento só assim que ele colocou a camisinha. Cada vez aquilo ficava ainda mais perfeito, mais intenso, mais incontestável. Sua mão prendendo meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça demostrava em um simples gesto a prisão que eu me encontrava por ter cedido outra vez ao seu toque, sem poder correr livre para longe. E eu não queria me livrar do seu aperto, de seu quadril tão bem encaixado entre minhas coxas o abraçando com força. Aquele homem tinha um tipo de algema invisível que chave nenhuma do mundo seria capaz de abrir e me libertar. E ele fazia aquilo com o jeito de falar sacanagem no meu ouvido tão baixinho que só eu escutava e jamais iria compartilhar com alguém.

O que começou na cama foi transferido para o chuveiro e só conseguimos deixar o hotel na hora do _check-out_ da minha reserva. A recepcionista me olhou com um sorrisinho de canto quando viu que a Senhorita Swan que reservou um quarto de casal para um estava deixando o hotel com um acompanhante. E pela olhada que ela deu em Edward, minha escolha estava mais que aprovado. Mas era bom ela tirar os olhos porque quem transou com ele nas últimas horas fui eu e era extremamente possessiva.

Deixei minha mala e o vestido do casamento no bagageiro que aluguel no hotel, já que tinha até às sete horas da noite para vagar por Nova York sem rumo. O café cubano ficava a uma distância que podíamos andar e Edward segurou minha mão quando deixamos o local. Fazia um sol maravilhoso e já estava bastante quente e úmido, o fazendo dobrado as mangas da camisa de botões e deixou a gravata e paletó junto com minhas malas, ficando um pouco mais casual para o nosso dia juntos. Ali estava um casal como outros milhares que existia na cidade e ninguém fazia ideia que nossa "relação" iria morrer assim que o avião pousasse no Aeroporto O'Hare e nós precisássemos voltar a realidade.

Ainda estavam servindo o café da manhã quando chegamos ao Victor's Café, um dos meus lugares favoritos naquela região. Edward não conhecia e me contou que sua vida em Nova York se resumia a área de Columbia ou do Brooklyn, que foi onde morou durante a faculdade.

- Eu levava mais de uma hora de metrô para chegar à aula, mas valia cada segundo. – ele explicou tomando um gole de seu café forte e sem açúcar. – Eu simplesmente amava morar no Brooklyn.

- Eu morei lá no primeiro ano que voltei para cá pra trabalhar. Pertinho da ponte, em um apartamento que era do tamanho de um banheiro quase.

- Engraçado como a gente passa os maiores perrengues do mundo nessa cidade e mesmo assim não consegue odiá-la.

- Nova York é como aquele ex-namorado cafajeste que nunca te deu muito valor, mas foi o melhor sexo de sua vida. – comentei o fazendo soltar uma gargalhada. – Vai dizer que você nunca teve um relacionamento assim? Ou foi esse tipo de cara para alguma mulher?

- Você vai me achar careta por isso, mas eu nunca fui esse tipo de cara. Eu namorei quatro mulheres em minha vida toda e os últimos dois relacionamentos foram longos e praticamente sem espaço entre eles. Desde o último, essa é a primeira vez que eu estou solteiro de verdade.

- Posso saber a quanto tempo? – perguntei mesmo que aquilo fosse informação demais.

- Que eu estou solteiro? – ele retrucou desconfiado.

- Também. – disse mordendo o lábio para controlar minhas perguntas enxeridas demais, mas eu queria realmente conhece-lo. – Olha, vamos ser sinceros um com outro ok? O que acontece em Nova York fica em Nova York e isso inclui o que estamos conversando.

- Parece justo.

- Então me fale; há quanto tempo você estava sem transar até ontem à noite?

- Você irá me contar também?

- Se você for sincero...

- Ok. – Edward disse e respirou fundo, ficando vermelho daquele jeito que demonstrava timidez. – Nove meses.

- Ok... – tentei não esboçar nenhuma reação, mas logo eu estava rindo enquanto tomava um gole de café para disfarçar. – Desculpa, mas eu pensei que fosse mais fácil pra você já que é médico e vive no hospital, sei lá... Não tem aquela série de TV que mostra como os médicos transam loucamente no meio do plantão, nos quartinhos de descanso?

- Aquilo ali é a maior mentira contada na TV. A última coisa que a gente consegue fazer no hospital é dormir, quanto mais transar. Você passa doze horas trabalhando sem parar, às vezes pega plantão de 48 horas onde cochila no máximo meia hora e ainda quer ter disposição pra fazer sexo no final do dia? É impossível!

- Então isso explica os nove meses... – comentei e ele ficou mais vermelho ainda, me fazendo rir um pouco e me sentir mal com minha reação. – Desculpa! É que se você ficou vermelho dessa forma porque estava há nove meses sem transar, eu não vou nem contar há quanto eu estava...

- Ei, nós tínhamos um acordo aqui! – ele ordenou rindo um pouco e relaxando mais. – Sua vez de passar vergonha.

- Tá bom, tá bom... – era minha vez de ser corajosa. – Dois anos, ok? Mas eu nem me esforcei para mudar isso, é totalmente minha culpa.

- Não é nenhum absurdo ficar dois anos sem transar. Você é bastante ocupada e leva seu trabalho a sério.

- Mas também não precisava ficar tanto tempo na _seca_, né? Eu exagerava demais na responsabilidade com o trabalho e deixei minha vida passar sem perceber.

- Sei bem como você se sente. Eu faço isso com o meu trabalho e é nessas horas que percebo que posso ser um pouco irresponsável às vezes, sabe? Como nesse final de semana, por exemplo. Eu poderia estar no hospital pegando um plantão extra sem necessidade, mas escolhi vir para Nova York.

- Para colocar um fim nessa _seca_ de nove meses? – perguntei antes mesmo de perceber o absurdo daquela frase.

- Eu poderia fazer isso em Chicago... – ele comentou com uma expressão que me dizia que Alice estava certa: foi mais que sexo que o fez vim.

Nós estávamos conversando de verdade pela primeira vez. Sem Edward me acusar de ser negligente com Bree ou eu xingá-lo por protege-la demais. Como amigos, como pessoas adultas e independentes, como amantes que acabaram de se conhecer. Nunca fui sincera daquela forma com ele e muito menos Edward se abriu tanto para mim, então experimentamos pela primeira vez aquela sensação diferente entre nós dois. Não era raiva ou tesão, que basicamente resumia nosso _menu_ de sentimentos. Era simplesmente cumplicidade.

- Posso te perguntar mais uma coisa? – disse após alguns minutos em silêncio e ele concordou com a cabeça enquanto mastigava o _bagel_ com _cream cheese_. – Como você descobriu onde era o casamento, onde eu iria estar?

- Sua nova assistência é facilmente persuasível, sabia? – ele retrucou. – Bastou um telefone para seu escritório perguntando onde você estaria para que ela me passasse todas as informações.

- Jane... Claro. Ela ainda não está do jeito que eu gosto que minhas assistentes sejam, mas não é das piores.

- Não vá demitir a coitada porque eu a pressionei e até menti para que ela me contasse.

- Mentiu?

- Tive que falar que era uma emergência médica e que precisava te encontrar aqui.

- É nessas horas que eu desconfio da capacidade de Jane para essa função. Que emergência médica é essa pra você ter que me encontrar em um casamento?

- Eu não sei o que ela imaginou, mas em pouco tempo já estava falando tudo.

- E você está aqui...

- Estou. – ele confirmou feliz com aquele fato. – E então, o que iremos fazer agora? Ainda temos algumas horas até ir para o aeroporto.

- Por que nós não andamos por aí e decidimos no caminho? Nova York tem sempre uma novidade a cada esquina.

- É uma excelente ideia.

Com o sol forte, pegamos a 8ª avenida até chegar ao Columbus Circle, de onde seguimos para o Central Park. Seria melhor aproveitar as poucas horas na cidade para ficar ao ar livre do que se enfiar em um museu e perder as coisas que só na Nova York durante o verão teríamos a chance de encontrar. Como caminhões de sorvete em uma das ruas que passamos ou um cachorro quente no Central Park como almoço no meio da tarde. Eu não queria que aquele dia acabasse jamais. Estava perfeito demais para que pudesse ser verdade, diferente dos outros milhares de dias que passei naquela cidade e só a via pela janela de meu escritório. E eu tinha uma companhia tão empolgada quanto eu, como se aquele fosse o nosso único dia de liberdade e ao voltarmos para Chicago a vida ficasse tensa novamente. Teríamos caminhões de sorvete e barraquinhas de cachorro quente lá também, mas não teríamos a garantia de aproveitar na companhia do outro. Então era melhor não perder a chance.

Por volta das seis horas da noite, com o sol ainda presente no céu, tive que ir até o Four Season pegar minha bolsa que deixei após o dia de noiva com Alice e voltar o meu hotel para recolher minha mala. Precisava sair às sete da noite para o aeroporto antes que pegasse um engarrafamento que me fizesse perder o voo. O voo de Edward era às duas da manhã e ele não precisava ir tão cedo para o JFK, mas me acompanhou mesmo que significasse ficar quase oitos horas sem fazer nada lá. Conforme o táxi se afastava de Manhattan, eu já começava a sentir meu estomago afundar de nervosismo.

Quando eu entrasse no avião não teria mais volta. Nova York será apenas uma lembrança e eu teria que ser firme na decisão prematura que tomei em relação a Edward. Não dava mais para continuar brincando com a sorte. Ou nós assumíamos o que queríamos um com o outro ou aquilo teria que terminar. Como eu não via futuro nessa brincadeira, só restava a última opção e era ela que mais me machucava. Eu não queria ser o tipo de mulher que com poucos beijos e uma noite de sexo já ficava viciada demais em um homem. Mas eu já estava e nosso dia na cidade só mostrava que ficaria pior se insistíssemos. Apertei a sua mão no banco do táxi e não soltei nos minutos que ainda tinha com ele, com medo de sentir meu mundo desabando.

Edward carregou minha mala e vestido enquanto ia até o balcão da Delta Airlines fazer meu _check-in_. Mesmo eu falando que poderia fazer aquilo sozinha, ele não me largou por nada. Provavelmente ele também estava aproveitando enquanto tínhamos tempo e eu deixei de lado qualquer receio de me entregar quando abracei seu tronco e pousei a cabeça em seu peito. Um casal na fila do _check-in_, nada de estranho na cena que proporcionamos para o restante do aeroporto.

- Como a senhorita fez o _check-in_ bastante cedo e ainda temos lugares disponíveis no voo, poderá escolher seu assento. – a balconista da Delta me explicou e Edward se aproximou interessado.

- Com licença, mas teria possibilidade de adiantar o voo das duas e dez da manhã para esse voo? – ele perguntou.

- Qual o seu nome completo, senhor?

- Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Deixe-me ver aqui... Sim, o senhor pode transferir seu voo para o 4099 que sai às 10h35min. É só para uma taxa de...

- Não importa a taxa, eu vou querer mudar meu voo. – ele anunciou pegando a carteira e entregando um cartão de crédito para a balconista. – Vai ser bom chegar em Chicago e ter algumas horas de sono antes de ir para o plantão.

- Vou colocar vocês em poltronas juntos, tudo bem? – ela perguntou me lançando um olhar desconfiado.

- Tudo. – Edward respondeu sorrindo pra mim.

Agora tínhamos duas horas antes do voo e quase três horas até Chicago para não "terminamos". Mais cinco horas para aproveitar e continuar sentindo seus lábios acariciando meu rosto quando ele me dava beijos carinhosos. Estava ficando bastante mal-acostumada com aquilo e não queria deixar seus braços. Fiquei feliz de saber que poderia ficar mais um pouco com Edward durante a volta pra casa e me vi dormindo com a cabeça em seu ombro antes mesmo do serviço de bordo ser iniciado. Só acordei porque ele sussurrou em meu ouvido que iríamos pousar em dez minutos e abri os olhos para encarar a realidade. Agora não tinha mais volta mesmo; estávamos em Chicago.

- Como você pretende ir para casa? – ele perguntou enquanto andávamos até o desembarque. De mãos dadas, claro. Já estava virando algo natural para nós dois.

- De táxi, se tiver sorte de encontrar um a essa hora. – respondi olhando o relógio do meu celular e vendo que passava da meia noite.

- Eu deixei meu carro no estacionamento, posso te dar uma carona.

- Isso não irá te tira do trajeto?

- Não, sua casa é praticamente no meio do caminho entre o aeroporto e a minha casa. E a essa hora vai ser super rápido sem o tráfego.

- Ok, mas podemos passar no drive-thru de algum _fast-food_ no caminho? Eu estou morrendo de fome e com uma geladeira vazia em casa.

- Tem um White Castle 24 horas no caminho até onde você mora, na West Addison. Podemos passar lá e depois te deixo em casa.

- Só você mesmo pra saber qual _fast-food_ fica aberto 24 horas... – comentei rindo de mais aquele aspecto dele que estava aprendendo.

- Experiência de sair às três da manhã do plantão morrendo de fome... Conheço todos os _drive-thru_ 24 horas de Chicago.

Mesmo sendo quase uma hora da manhã, ainda havia um movimento considerável nas ruas de Chicago conforme cruzamos a interestadual e Edward dirigia sem pressa até o _drive-thru_ do White Castle, onde dividimos 10 _sliders_ de tanta fome que estávamos. Não deixei que ele pagasse argumentando que era meu pagamento pela corrida de táxi e Edward brincou dizendo algo como "podemos revezar toda vez que sairmos para comer", mas não pude responder, pois estava com a boca ocupada com o _slider_. Sim, eu queria revezar o pagamento de _fast-food_ com ele pelos próximos dias, semanas, meses até... E doía saber que não teríamos mais aquilo.

Devorei todos os _sliders_ e a batata frita antes de chegar em frente ao meu prédio. Edward foi um cavalheiro e pegou minha mala, deixando no degrau que tinha na portaria antes de segurar minha mão e acaricia-la sem pressa. Era como se não quisesse que aqueles momentos entre nós dois não acabassem nunca, empurrando ao máximo para depois quando fosse necessário dizer adeus. Não para sempre, já que eventualmente iriamos nos encontrar por causa de Bree, mas adeus das horas que tivemos e foram inesquecíveis.

- Obrigada pela carona. – murmurei levantando o rosto para encará-lo no alto dos seus 1,80m de altura, diferente de minha baixa estatura.

- Quando precisar de um táxi é só falar. – ele brincou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – As últimas 24 horas foram divertidas.

- Também gostei bastante. Obrigada pela companhia no casamento.

- Foi um prazer, Bella.

Como aquele seria, teoricamente, o nosso último momento juntos eu fiz exatamente o que deveria fazer: fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Aquele tipo de beijo de despedida, cheio de vontade de nunca acabar e zero vontade de ter que me separar dele. Mas nem mesmo os beijos mais românticos do cinema são eternos, então tive que voltar ao chão. Literalmente.

- Boa noite. – Edward murmurou dando um último beijo em minha bochecha e soltou minha mão.

Ainda fiquei na entrada do prédio o assistindo entrar no carro e seguir seu caminho, para longe de mim, longe de Nova York e de tudo que aquela cidade pode nos proporcionar.


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Pois bem, vamos lá as próximas emoções fortíssimas de BDTY. Adorei todas as resenhas e reações com o último capítulo e já estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês vão achar desse aqui. **

**E um obrigada especial a Mari Rocha que me ajudou a desenvolver esse capítulo e os próximos :) **

**Música do capítulo na playlist do Spotify. Se você ainda não segue, corre lá pra seguir e escutar todas as músicas dessa fic amorosa. **

**Show me the love. **

* * *

><p>Naquele ano foi muito pior. Nenhum dos pesadelos que tive ao decorrer dos 11 anos foi tão intenso, cheio de detalhes, capaz de me fazer acordar gritando como o daquele ano. Agora ela tinha um rosto, eu sabia como era abraça-la e escutar sua voz. Já tinha rido de seus comentários de criança e acariciado seu cabelo quando ela chorou. Eu já tinha vivido demais com aquela garotinha no quase um ano que a conheci e não tinha mais volta: Bree fazia parte de minha vida agora e eu aprendi a lidar com isso.<p>

Mas meus pesadelos ainda insistiam em tornar aquele assunto o mais doloroso possível e eu me vi acordando aos gritos no meio da madrugada. Já era 12 de Agosto e pelo horário no meu despertador – quase 4 horas da manhã – eu lembrei onde estava há 11 anos. No hospital de Forks, chegando apressada com Charlie empurrando a cadeira de rodas enquanto eu tinha as mãos na barriga e gritava de dor. Em pouco mais de quatro horas eu estaria gritando ainda mais nos últimos segundos do parto e finalmente colocando aquela criança para fora, sem imaginar que em 11 anos eu a conheceria de verdade.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia quando levantei e fui até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água gelado. Era um sábado e eu não precisava acordar cedo para ir trabalhar, podendo voltar para a cama e só despertar de verdade quando quisesse. Contudo, eu sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir tão facilmente, nem se eu me entupisse de remédios. Minha mente estava frenética e meu coração batia nervoso demais depois daquele sonho.

Se eu não tivesse recebido a ligação de Carlisle há um ano, provavelmente estaria em Nova York no meu antigo apartamento, me preparando para meu antigo trabalho ou minha antiga rotina de final de semana. No máximo estaria em Los Angeles se a proposta de ser CEO da filial da agência realmente estivesse em meu destino, porque provavelmente nunca me veria morando em Chicago. Eu não tinha motivos para me mudar para aquela cidade, então iria escolher LA com a mente ambiciosa da antiga Bella. Em Los Angeles eu teria chances de crescer ainda mais na minha carreira e abrir minha própria agência com a ajuda dos contatos que faria na Califórnia. Era um plano bem traçado e com os resultados que eu queria ter em minha vida; dona de uma agência antes dos 30 anos, começando a construir o meu império.

E o que tinha acontecido mesmo? Eu reencontrei os Cullen, Bree retornou a minha vida e agora nós tínhamos uma ligação indestrutível. Seja porque ela era minha filha biológica ou porque eu doei um pedaço de meu pâncreas para ela sobreviver, não saberia explicar. Fato era que desde que eu a conheci, todos aqueles planos que pareciam tão bem traçados deram lugar a novos e eu vi minha vida dar um giro completo. Estava em Chicago, falava pelo menos uma vez ao dia com meus pais, trabalhava menos do que na época que era apenas publicitária e não me via dona de uma agência tão cedo. Eu tinha tanto ainda para fazer em minha vida e não era apenas no ramo profissional. Havia aprendido que eu tinha muito ainda para conquistar na vida pessoal, coisas bobas que deixei de lado por conta da vontade de me afundar em trabalho.

Por exemplo: no final daquele sábado, por volta das quatro horas da tarde, eu estaria a caminho da mansão dos Cullen com um presente nas mãos. Era a festa de 11 anos de Bree e obviamente que esse ano seria grande por ser a primeira após o transplante. Recebi o convite há mais de uma semana, quando ela me ligou animada falando que teria bolo, sorvete e uma cama elástica no quintal de casa. Confirmei na hora minha presença e no dia seguinte estava enfrentando uma livraria cheia para comprar um kit de lápis para colorir com 120 cores, sabendo que ela estava cada dia mais empenhada nessa atividade. Não imaginei que fosse acordar no dia da festa me sentindo mal daquele jeito, nervosa demais até para segurar o copo d'água. Mas eu iria me recompor, passaria o dia inteiro me acalmando e conseguiria encarar a festa sem perder nenhum pedaço.

Retornei para a cama e para o lençol macio, o puxando até o rosto. O sol iria nascer dentro de algum tempo e eu não tinha nada programado para o restante do dia, provavelmente me ocupando com algum livro ou indo ao mercado reabastecer minha geladeira. Peguei meu celular para verificar se tinha algum e-mail importante que precisasse ser respondido e passei pelas mensagens de texto, encontrando a última que recebi no dia anterior. Era de Edward e ele perguntava se eu queria carona para o aniversário. Desde que voltamos de Nova York, o máximo de contato que tivemos foi através de mensagem de texto e falávamos assuntos aleatórios. Não o encontrei nas duas vezes que fui jantar na casa de seus pais ou quando levei Bree depois da escola para o cinema e a deixei em casa. Alguma coisa estava impossibilitando que nós nos encontrássemos e Esme um dia comentou como Edward estava ocupado com uma prova que precisava fazer da residência, algo importante para seu futuro.

Mais uma vez, nossas vidas atribuladas com tanto trabalho impedia que nós tivéssemos uma relação normal. Se bem que, não havia nada de normal entre Edward e eu, e foi melhor deixar em Nova York, longe da verdadeira vida que levávamos. Porém, ele ainda estava presente nos meus dias e vez ou outra eu mandava uma mensagem ou ele mandava. Dia desses foi porque estava tendo uma promoção de inauguração de um novo restaurante de fast-food e que os primeiros 100 clientes iriam receber um cartão para comer de graça por um ano. Edward sugeriu de brincadeira que acampássemos no estacionamento para garantir esse estoque de hambúrguer e acabar de vez com nossas brigas de quem pagaria. Infelizmente nós não éramos dois jovens com todo o tempo do mundo disponível para esse tipo de loucura e ficou apenas na brincadeira mesmo.

Ainda não tinha respondido sua mensagem sobre a carona e mesmo sendo um horário estranho para estar acordada, eu mandei um _sms_ para ele inventando uma desculpa e dizendo que iria de táxi mesmo. A corrida de táxi sozinha até a casa dos Cullen seria boa para colocar meus pensamentos nos lugares e eu sabia que com Edward do meu lado, me lembrando o tempo todo o que ele representava na minha vida e na de Bree, seria muito pior. Precisava do máximo de tempo sozinha aquele dia senão iria chegar ao aniversário totalmente destruída.

Como não iria mais dormir, resolvi fazer algo que há algum tempo estava planejando e não encontrava tempo. Coloquei uma _legging_, uma camisa velha da NYU e o tênis que comprei há algum tempo e não tinha usado ainda. Comprei um café bem forte no caminho até o Eckhart Park, que ficava relativamente perto de onde eu morava, e me juntei as poucas pessoas correndo antes das seis da manhã. Desde que Edward mencionou que correr relaxava, decidi que iria experimentar um pouco fazer algum tipo de atividade física mesmo que não fosse todos os dias. Aquele seria o primeiro dia nessa nova empreitada e eu realmente estava precisando relaxar.

Corri até que minhas pernas doessem e eu estivesse encharcada de suor. Selecionei algumas músicas animadas no iPhone e não tirei os fones de ouvido durante a quase uma hora que dei voltas e mais voltar no parque. Não queria dar oportunidade para que flashes do meu pesadelo voltassem a me infernizar enquanto estivesse acordada e só parei de correr quando não aguentei mais. Meu fôlego de ex-fumante ainda era péssimo e eu me joguei na grama para voltar a respirar normalmente, os fios de cabelo grudado na testa e pescoço. Eu realmente estava precisando me exercitar com mais frequência antes que enfartasse antes dos 40 anos, já que uma das heranças que Charlie me passou foi problema cardíaco.

Pensar em herança genética me fez lembrar de Bree e em como provavelmente era minha culpa ela ter diabetes tipo 1. Não podia dar mais brechas para minha mente perversa e levantei em um pulo, voltando a correr e a me concentrar nas músicas. Só voltei pra casa quase perto do almoço, aproveitando uma CVS no meio do caminho para comprar o que estava faltando para não morrer de fome no final de semana. Naquela noite eu iria me entupir de comida de festa infantil, mas para o almoço de domingo e jantar eu não tinha muitas opções em casa. Comida congelada não era a melhor escolha e segunda-feira sem falta eu iria ao supermercado.

Fui também a uma livraria a algumas quadras de meu prédio e escolhi um livro entre os best-sellers disponíveis, levando a tarde toda concentrada nele. Li pouco mais de 100 páginas antes de perceber que eu precisava começar a me arrumar para o aniversário e ligar para o Uber que geralmente me levava para os lugares. Escolhi um vestido mais básico e coloquei um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar minha cara de quem não dormiu direito, evitando muitas perguntas de quem me encontrasse. Eu optei por um look discreto e adequado para o fim de verão e para uma festa de criança, deixando até mesmo o salto-alto de lado para usar sapatilha e fazendo uma trança embutida.

O Uber chegou pontualmente às quatro horas da tarde e nós conversamos durante todo o caminho que ele já conhecia. Não era a primeira vez que ele estava me levando a aquela casa enorme em um dos bairros mais caros de Chicago, mas pelo menos ele não fazia perguntas pessoais durante o trajeto. Nossa conversa era mais sobre os últimos acontecimentos na cidade, como economia, violência e política em geral enquanto eu comia as balinhas de goma que ele deixava no banco de trás para os clientes.

- Boa festa, senhorita Swan. – ele me desejou quando paguei a corrida e peguei o presente para não esquecer.

- Mais tarde eu te ligo para você vir me pegar, Stu. Obrigada.

Já na porta principal da casa podia ver os balões coloridos decorando a festa e dando as boas vindas aos convidados. A porta estava destrancada e eu entrei um pouco cautelosa, por mais que já frequentasse aquela casa o suficiente para não precisar de tanta cerimônia. Vi um garçom passar em direção ao jardim e os outros itens de decoração mostrando que o tema da festa era algo relacionado a jardim, flores, essas coisas. Foi então que lembrei que o tal livro de colorir que Bree estava viciada chamava "Jardim Secreto" e talvez a inspiração fosse aquela.

- Com licença. – chamei o garçom que passava de volta com a bandeja vazia. – Onde eu posso encontrar a senhora Cullen?

- Ela está na cozinha, senhorita.

- Obrigada.

Esme sempre era super engajada com as festas que dava e queria todos os detalhes o mais perfeitos possível, contratando até mesmo uma equipe de animadores de festa infantil para distrair as crianças. A encontrei conversando com o chef do buffet e ela estava deslumbrante, como uma dessas donas de casa dos anos 50 com salto-alto, vestido cinturado e brincos de diamantes. Esme era um exemplo de mulher de 50 anos que parecia jamais envelhecer e eu queria chegar naquela idade com metade daquela beleza.

- Bella! – ela disse surpresa com minha presença na cozinha.

- Cheguei cedo demais? – perguntei vendo que os ajudantes do chef ainda arrumavam as bandejas com mini-cachorro quente e mini-hambúrguer.

- Não, você chegou na hora certa. Vou precisar de sua ajuda para fazer Bree se arrumar. Estou desde cedo tentando convence-la a fazer o penteado e ela simplesmente não aceita.

- Ela está no quarto?

- Sim.

- Vou lá bater um papo com ela.

- Obrigada, Bella. – ela agradeceu me dando um abraço, que demorou mais tempo do que eu esperava. – Obrigada por tudo, Bella. Eu não tenho como te agradecer por ter colocado Bree em nossas vidas há 11 anos.

Não consegui formar nenhuma frase para responder seu agradecimento, então sorri e engoli o nó que se formou em minha garganta. Aquela foi apenas a primeira das inúmeras frases do tipo que eu iria escutar ao longo da festa, mas não porque todo mundo sabia que eu era mãe biológica de Bree. As pessoas iriam me agradecer por ter dado uma nova oportunidade para aquela garotinha viver e poder comemorar o 11º aniversário. Pensei que estava preparada para enfrentar a festa, mas aparentemente iria ser mais difícil do que imaginei.

Encontrei Bree deitada em sua cama vendo TV. Ela já estava com o vestido florido que Esme provavelmente escolheu para a festa, mas o cabelo estava uma loucura de ondas para todos os lados. Ela pulou da cama e correu para me abraçar quando abri a porta, uma felicidade que só aquela garotinha conseguia transmitir em todos os poros.

- Parabéns! – falei segurando seu rosto para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Você trouxe um presente pra mim? – ela perguntou sem cerimônias ao ver o pacote que eu segurava.

- Trouxe, mas eu soube que você não está obedecendo a sua mãe e você sabe qual é o acordo para ganhar presentes no aniversário.

- Mas Bella...

- Bree, eu te dou o presente e você pode abrir antes mesmo da festa começar se fizer um favor pra mim.

- Qual? Eu faço o que você quiser.

- Então posso fazer uma trança em seu cabelo igual a minha? – perguntei e ela me olhou desconfiada, mostrando que era bastante esperta para a idade. – Porque não é legal usar esse vestido tão lindo e ficar com o cabelo assim não é?

- Eu odeio fazer trança! – ela bradou cruzando os braços e sentando na cama. – Meu cabelo dói.

- Tenho um método que não dói nada e é super rápido. Posso tentar?

Ela analisou minha proposta por alguns segundos e cedeu mesmo sem muita vontade, virando de costas pra mim. Peguei uma escova na sua penteadeira e comecei a escovar seus fios longos e da mesma cor que os meus, fazendo uma trança embutida não tão apertada. Renée sempre fazia aquele penteado em mim quando eu era criança e depois de um tempo eu aprendi a fazer sozinha, algumas vezes trançando o cabelo de alguma amiga já que minhas tranças eram lindas. Tentei ser rápida com a trança de Bree para ela não começar a reclamar que estava doendo, prendendo um elástico qualquer no final. Ela virou para me encarar e ajeitei os fios da franja um pouco crescida, vendo em minha frente uma cópia do que eu era com aquela idade e uma versão miniatura minha naquele dia. Se as pessoas parassem um pouco para analisar, iriam perceber nossa semelhança e juntar 2 + 2 até chegar à conclusão correta. Mas nem eu nem os Cullen queríamos isso, então eu deixei a garotinha abrir o presente que levei enquanto desfazia minha trança e tentava não ficar muito parecida com ela.

- Vamos descer agora? – perguntei a vendo tirar os lápis coloridos do estojo. – Depois você vai poder usar todos os lápis em seu livro.

- Será que o Dado já chegou? – ela perguntou animada com a possibilidade de ver o irmão. – Ele me prometeu uma American Doll nova.

- Só descendo para saber.

Segurei sua mão quando ela calçou a sapatilha Chanel infantil – um exagero, diga-se de passagem – e evitei que Bree descesse a escada correndo e se machucasse. Quando chegamos à sala de estar, soltei sua mão e permiti que ela corresse para o jardim da casa e começasse a curtir a própria festa. Algumas crianças já haviam chegado e faziam fila para brincar na cama elástica, os poucos adultos conversando enquanto bebiam espumante e vinho branco. Eu peguei um desses vidros de maionese que serviam como copo para a limonada rosa e me aproximei para cumprimentar Carlisle. Ele pediu licença ao casal que conversava e me deu um abraço desses bem fortes, dizendo o quanto estava feliz com minha presença.

- Fique à vontade na festa, ok? – ele pediu acariciando meu ombro. – Tem espumante, vinho branco, cerveja... É só pedir ao garçom para te servir.

- Obrigada, Carlisle.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Mais convidados chegavam e todos traziam presentes enormes para Bree, que abraçava cada um cheia de animação. Estava nítido que eles queriam mimá-la naquela festa o máximo que pudessem, como forma de comemorar o 1º aniversário em que ela estava livre da diabetes. Ela estava adorando toda a atenção e os presentes, correndo de volta para a cama elástica assim que fosse liberada. Sentei em um sofá colocado no jardim e fiquei a observando brincar, a trança balançando conforme ela pulava mais e mais alto na cama. Nessas horas eu sentia orgulho de mim por ter colocado no mundo alguém tão incrível e cheia de vida como Bree, e também sentia mais felicidade ainda por saber que Carlisle e Esme foram os melhores pais que ela poderia ter. Fiz um bom trabalho ao "faze-la" linda daquele jeito, mas eles levavam todo o mérito por ela ter crescido em um ambiente cheio de amor.

O sol baixou um pouco quando a festa encheu de vez e aparentemente todo mundo tinha chegado. Exceto Edward, como notei toda vez que uma movimentação na entrada do jardim chamava minha atenção e não era ele. Imaginei que no aniversário de sua irmã ele fosse sair cedo do hospital e chegar antes de todo mundo, estando enganada quando já tinha mais de duas horas de festa e nada dele. Poderia perguntar a Carlisle se havia acontecido alguma coisa para ele não ter chegado ainda, mas seria dar bandeira demais. Seus pais não imaginavam que nós éramos amigos, muito menos tudo que aconteceu em Nova York, então se eu demonstrasse interesse na presença dele assim de repente, daria chance para pensarem besteiras.

Poderia mandar uma mensagem de texto perguntando onde ele estava, mas novamente isso seria demonstrar demais interesse nele e pior ainda; para ele. Tinha que encontrar uma distração para não pensar tanto na sua ausência na festa e me divertir um pouco também. Troquei a limonada por uma taça de vinho branco com uvas congeladas dentro, colocando um pouco de álcool em meu organismo para relaxar.

Bree deixou um pouco as brincadeiras com os amigos e foi até a mesa de comidinhas se servir de mini-cachorro quente, me dando a chance de aproveitar um momento de sossego dela para ir ajeitar seu cabelo que estava quase destruído de tanto que ela correu e pulou. Foi uma tarefa um pouco difícil quando ela tinha os fios da franja para todos os lados e o rosto corado e suado, rindo com a boca cheia conforme eu tentava salvar a trança.

- Quer pular na cama elástica comigo? – ela perguntou limpando a boca com a mão mesmo.

- Cama-elástica é para as crianças, Bree. E eu estou de vestido.

- Eu também estou.

- Mas quando você vira adulto, sua calcinha não pode ficar aparecendo mais. – expliquei da melhor maneira que eu encontrei.

- É chato ser adulto, né? Não pode nem se divertir.

- É bem chato mesmo...

- Dado! – ela gritou me interrompendo e saiu correndo.

Virei rapidamente para onde Bree tinha corrido e vi Edward entrando no jardim com uma caixa de presente na mão... e Tanya. Eles chegaram ao mesmo tempo ou vieram juntos pelo jeito, parados como um casal perfeito com sorriso perfeito e cabelo perfeito. Os dois eram altos e elegantes mesmo em roupas mais casuais e Tanya assistia Edward carregar a irmã no colo e beijar seu rosto com vontade, dando uma de suas risadas borbulhantes que faziam qualquer mulher se sentir a mais fria do mundo. Terminei meu copo de vinho em um único gole e deixei a taça sobre a mesa do buffet, dando as costas para a última cena que eu queria ver na vida.

Era como se Nova York não estivesse existido e nós não tivéssemos dividido uma cama de hotel e confidências. Edward apareceu atrasado e na companhia de sua ex-namorada que, pelo o que todo mundo falava, foi o grande amor de sua vida. Não que eu fosse ciumenta... Na verdade, eu era bem ciumenta e não gostava de ver aquilo, ver que por mais que nos divertíssemos juntos e tivéssemos algum tipo de química eu jamais iria competir com o que ele e Tanya tiveram. Eles quase casaram! O que era apenas uma noite de sexo comparado a aquilo? Eu estava certa ao terminar o que tivemos em Nova York e considera-lo apenas um amigo.

Mas se ele era apenas amigo como eu estava dizendo, por que eu sentia raiva de vê-lo com sua ex? Aquilo não deveria significar nada pra mim e eu deveria ser capaz de ver Edward com qualquer mulher sem sentir meu peito pegar fogo de raiva. Só que eu me conhecia e sabia que existia um motivo para eu ter passado os últimos anos sem me envolver com nenhum homem. Eu me transformava quando estava apaixonada, não conseguia ter mais nenhum tipo de controle sobre minhas atitudes e me envolvia a ponto de me machucar por cria expectativas demais. Eu ficava obsessiva, ciumenta, descontrolada... Exatamente como me senti ao ver Edward e Tanya juntos

E foi pior porque foi justamente no dia que eu já estava uma bagunça desde que acordei. Juntou o que eu estava sentindo em relação ao aniversário de Bree e aquela cena para me fazer sentir que estavam apertando minha garganta até eu ficar sem ar. Precisava sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível, nem me importando em dar uma satisfação a Carlisle e Esme, quem dirá a Edward. Longe dali eu conseguiria respirar direito e concluir que as consequências de eu ter me envolvido com ele foram piores do que imaginava.

Assim que consegui chegar à porta de entrada da casa, Esme vinha saindo da cozinha com uma bandeja de cupcakes coloridos e parecia feliz quando me viu.

- Eu sei que você é apenas convidada na festa, mas eu estou completamente atolada. – ela explicou me entregando a bandeja. – Você pode colocar essa bandeja na mesa dos doces? Um dos garçons teve que ir embora porque estava doente e os doces estão acumulando na cozinha.

- Tudo bem. – menti forçando um sorriso. – Posso te ajudar.

Depois que eu colocasse a bandeja no lugar iria embora, já tinha decidido. Fui o mais rápido que pude para a mesa de doces e coloquei os cupcakes em uma parte vazia, pronta para me retirar da festa quando vi Tanya vindo em minha direção. Ela parecia um anjo caminhando e isso só me deixava com mais raiva, querendo arrancar de seu rosto perfeito aquele sorriso alinhado e de quem nunca fumou na vida.

- Bella, tudo bem? – ela me cumprimentou com dois beijos, um em cada lado da face. – Ainda não tinha te visto hoje.

- É, você chegou com Edward bem na hora que eu estava ajudando Esme a arrumar a mesa de doces.

- Nós perdemos totalmente a hora no hospital hoje. Houve uma emergência que envolveu quase todas as equipes de internos...

- Então vocês vieram juntos? – me vi perguntando.

- Viemos. Saímos quase juntos do plantão e tivemos que nos arrumar no hospital mesmo.

- Vocês se arrumaram juntos então?

- Não... – ela respondeu desconfiada de minhas perguntas sem sentindo. – Está tudo bem, Bella? Você parece nervosa.

- Está tudo ótimo. Só estava tentando entender como funcionava seu relacionamento com Edward.

- _Oh_, nós não estamos mais juntos tem uns... Três anos. – Tanya disse parecendo se divertir com minha confusão, pois riu um pouco. – Nós somos amigos hoje em dia, mas nada além disso.

- Amigos também transam, Tanya... – soltei sem nenhum tipo de controle.

- Eu não sei o que você está pensando que eu tenho com Edward, mas você está errada Bella. – ela retrucou ficando irritada comigo. – Aliás, eu nem sei por que eu estou te dando satisfação.

- Porque talvez você tenha culpa nessa história.

- Com licença.

Tanya se afastou de mim como se eu fosse louca e talvez eu estivesse mesmo, totalmente possessa de ciúmes. Era nesse monstro que eu me transformava quando deixava que alguns sentimentos por alguém tomassem conta de mim e eu me odiava todos os segundos desses momentos de loucura. Mais uma prova de que eu precisava sair dali.

Dessa vez quem me impediu de deixar a casa foi justamente quem eu não queria encontrar. Edward vinha sorrindo quando me viu entrar na sala e me olhou confuso ao ver a cara de poucos amigos que eu tinha, segurando meu braço quando passei direto por ele.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou me segurando firme, porque eu tentava me soltar dele.

- Me solta, Edward. Por favor.

- Bella, você pode me falar o que aconteceu pra você estar nesse estado?

- Por que você não pergunta a Tanya, hein?

- O que... – e então a ficha dele caiu, me soltando de vez. – Isso tudo porque eu cheguei com a Tanya?

- Você chegou atrasado ao aniversário de sua irmã e aparece justamente com ela!

- Eu não acredito que você está tendo uma crise de ciúmes por causa dela.

- Por que é tão absurdo assim? Vocês quase casaram, Edward.

- Você é amiga do seu ex-namorado que, por acaso, é o pai biológico de Bree. – ele murmurou entre os dentes para que ninguém o escutasse. – Dois pesos, duas medidas?

- As duas coisas não tem relação nenhuma, Edward.

- Tem sim. Porque você é amiga do seu ex e eu sou amigo da minha ex, nada mais. Mas você está imaginando coisas...

- Estou realmente imaginando coisas?

- Claro que está! Eu não tenho nada com ela desde que nós terminamos. Eu não tenho nada com ninguém além de...

- Além de quem, Edward? – eu insisti querendo arrancar a verdade dele e parar com aquela brincadeira entre nós dois.

- Além de você, ok? – ele respondeu segurando novamente meu braço e me puxando para mais perto dele.

Minha boca abriu para eu falar alguma coisa – que meu cérebro ainda não tinha processado o que seria – quando um barulho na cozinha fez Edward me soltar e eu me afastei dele. O chef do _buffet_ passou por nós dois com o bolo cheio de velas e Esme vinha atrás cheia de pressa, parando quando nos viu no meio da sala.

- Já ia te procurar, Edward. Está na hora de cantar parabéns e Bree disse que só vai cantar se você estiver ao lado dela.

- Certo. – ele retrucou respirando fundo e me lançando um último olhar com raiva.

- Então vamos. – ela falou o puxando pela mão. – Você também, Bella.

Os convidados estavam reunidos ao redor de uma mesa onde o _chef_ deixou o bolo de três andares decorado com flores. Edward se pôs ao lado do pai e Bree se encostou rapidamente nele, apontando para algo que achou interessante no bolo e comentando com o irmão. Ele sorriu sem vontade e eu vi que nem mesmo a irmã estava conseguindo faze-lo relaxar, tudo culpa daminha crise de ciúmes desnecessária. Por mais que eu ainda estivesse com raiva dele e de Tanya, sabia muito bem que eu não tinha direito de cobrar nada dele já que nossa relação era praticamente inexistente. Minha mente enciumada acreditava que ele não podia esfregar outra em minha frente, mas eu tinha uma parte do cérebro que ainda funcionava corretamente e me fazia compreender o absurdo das minhas atitudes.

- Boa noite! – Carlisle anunciou chamando a atenção de todos os convidados e eu me mantive mais afastada da multidão. – Obviamente, eu tenho algumas palavras para dizer antes de cantar parabéns para Bree. Então se preparem para um pequeno discurso.

Todos riram com a brincadeira de Carlisle e eu vi Edward rir junto antes de me avistar no meu lugar quase escondido, ficando rapidamente sério outra vez.

- Quero agradecer a presença de todos hoje, principalmente por esse ano ser o aniversário mais especial na vida de Bree. Há 11 anos ela chegava a nossas vidas graças ao ato bondoso de alguém e há 11 anos nossas vidas ficaram mais cheias de alegria. Edward já estava na faculdade quando decidimos que era hora de ter outra criança e começar tudo de novo, mesmo muita gente nos chamando de louco. Mas quando eu segurei essa garotinha nos braços pela primeira vez e eu vi o quanto ela era perfeita, me senti preparado e não tive medo. Só de saber que ela era nossa e para sempre, valia a pena tudo. Como ainda vale até hoje, principalmente por vê-la saudável e vivendo normalmente. Então temos muito que comemorar hoje e nos próximos aniversários que estão por vir e que espero que vocês estejam presentes.

- Eu só queria acrescentar uma coisinha. – Esme disse colocando a mão no ombro do marido e procurar um rosto na multidão, me encontrando. – Mesmo ela não estando aqui, queria agradecer a garota que decidiu colocar um bebê para adoção há 11 anos e me proporcionou a chance de ser mãe novamente. Ela, sem dúvida, me deu o melhor presente da vida.

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e murmurou pedindo desculpas por derramar algumas, recebendo um beijo de Carlisle enquanto os outros convidados aplaudiam. Bree abraçou a cintura da mão como se quisesse afastar sua tristeza e aquilo foi a facada final no meu peito. Novamente eu me senti sufocada, precisando sair dali correndo. Me esbarrei em alguém parado na entrada do jardim e nem pedi desculpas quando passei como um míssil em direção ao segundo andar da casa, encontrando a porta que procurava.

O antigo quarto de Edward foi o primeiro lugar que me veio à mente quando precisei de um refúgio e ali eu me sentia segura, menos desesperada. Sentei no mesmo banheiro que há quase um ano me acolheu em uma situação parecida e escondi o rosto entre minhas mãos para chorar. Só precisava colocar pra fora aquilo que apertava meu peito desde cedo e que só piorou com as palavras de Esme.

**Make it Without You – Andrew Belle. **

Levantei o rosto quando escutei a porta do banheiro abrindo e não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa de ver que Edward estava parado em minha frente, observando meu rosto vermelho e molhado. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, ele ainda era a única pessoa que eu queria a companhia naquele momento. Porque ele saberia me abraçar e fazer afastar qualquer tipo de sofrimento, até mesmo o que ele estava causando.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e passou um braço atrás do meu corpo para que eu encostasse em seu peito. Foi ali que eu chorei sem vergonha, chegando até a soluçar alto no silêncio do banheiro nos escondendo do resto da festa. Ele não perguntou por que eu estava naquele estado, mas soube me dar o que eu mais precisava. Acariciava meu cabelo e descia por meu braço, esperando até eu começar a falar. O que eventualmente eu fiz.

- O que eu fiz com a minha vida? – murmurei ainda com o rosto contra seu peito.

- Você está arrependida de ter colocado Bree para adoção? – ele perguntou com a voz calma, me assustando. Eu esperava que se um dia ele fosse me perguntar aquilo, seria quase me matando de ódio.

- Não! – disse perplexa com sua pergunta. – Ter colocado Bree para adoção foi uma das poucas coisas que eu fiz certo em minha vida. O resto... São erros incontáveis.

- Bella, o que deu errado em sua vida? Você tem o emprego que sempre quis, é independente e CEO de uma agência conhecida no país inteiro. Aparentemente você tem a vida que sempre sonhou.

- E pra isso, eu tive que abrir mão de realmente viver. – confessei com lágrimas caindo em silêncio por meu rosto. – Sabe por que eu vim passar o Dia de Ação de Graças aqui? Porque meus próprios pais não queriam passar comigo e eu iria ficar sozinha em Nova York. Assim como passei nos últimos anos, desde que me tornei essa máquina de trabalhar. Eu abri mão de ter pessoas em minha vida para morrer rica e sozinha.

- Você não vai morrer sozinha. – ele disse limpando uma lágrima caindo no canto do meu olho.

- Você me disse isso, Edward! – falei afastando suas mãos de mim com a raiva que senti ao lembrar daquilo.

- Eu?

- Quando eu ainda estava no hospital e nós fomos tomar café. Você falou que eu iria morrer sozinha porque só pensava no meu trabalho.

– Bella... Eu não sabia o que estava falando. – ele murmurou e estava nítido que se sentia mal por ter dito aquilo um dia, mesmo que no auge de nossas brigas. – Nós tínhamos uma relação tensa naquela época, eu não tinha te conhecido de verdade ainda...

- E mesmo assim você estava certo!

- Eu não estava certo, Bella! Falei aquilo porque estava com raiva, mas eu sei que você não vai morrer sozinha. Seus pais te amam independe de qualquer coisa, você tem seus amigos de Nova York que estavam bastante felizes de te ver novamente... Você não é amigo do seu ex-namorado?

- Jacob tem a vida dele em Forks, bem diferente da minha. Ele tem uma mulher, um filho, um trabalho que ama. O pacote completo enquanto eu...

- Você tem a minha família. – Edward falou me surpreendendo. – Se depender de Bree, você não irá mais sair da vida dela e meus pais serão eternamente gratos por tudo que você fez para salva-la.

- Quando sua mãe me agradeceu daquela forma no discurso... – sussurrei voltando a chorar com mais forçar, tendo que me concentrar para conseguir falar. – E justamente hoje...

- O que tem hoje?

- A data que Bree nasceu sempre é um dos piores dias da minha vida. Eu não consigo dormir porque tenho pesadelos com o parto, como desde aquele dia eu me tornei uma pessoa fria e me afastei de todo mundo. Antes de reencontra-la eu conseguia sobreviver a esse dia e seguir em frente, mas depois que eu conheci Bree de verdade e vi como ela tem a vida que eu sonhei que tivesse, tem sido tão difícil... É como se a vida me desse um tapa e eu entendesse que abri mão de tanta coisa e ainda assim não sou feliz.

- Não imaginei que fosse tão difícil pra você.

- Por isso eu fiquei completamente pirada hoje e agi daquela forma com Tanya. Eu não tenho nada a ver se vocês estão juntos ou não...

- Nós não estamos, Bella. – ele afirmou outra vez. – Minha relação com Tanya é apenas amizade e profissional.

- Mas eu não tenho nenhum direito de fazer aquelas acusações a ela, muito menos a você. Eu me odeio quando entro nesse estado incontrolável de ciúmes e faço uma coisa dessas.

- Você está estressada com tudo que sente por ser o aniversário de Bree. Só precisa ir para casa e descansar.

- Eu só queria que esse dia acabasse logo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho até medo de voltar para minha própria casa e ficar sozinha.

- Você quer que eu te leve para minha casa então? – ele se ofereceu sem pensar duas vezes. – Não dá pra você ficar aqui porque Esme iria perguntar demais e seria pior, e também não é certo eu te deixar sozinha essa noite. Você dorme lá, amanhã eu não preciso trabalhar cedo e nós podemos tomar café da manhã no _drive-thru_ do Taco Bell se você quiser.

- Obrigada... – murmurei rindo de sua sugestão de café da manhã. – Mas não é justo eu te tirar daqui só porque eu estou tendo uma crise existencial.

- Eu invento uma desculpa dizendo que surgiu uma emergência no hospital e eles vão entender. Bree está tão ocupada abrindo os presentes que nem vai notar minha ausência hoje. Não vou conseguir ficar tranquilo sabendo que você está sozinha em casa e dessa forma.

No estado em que eu me encontrava, não iria recusar aquele convite de Edward porque eu realmente não queria dormir sozinha aquela noite. Não estava em busca de nada sexual com ele, só queria alguém para me fazer companhia até que eu dormisse e o dia finalmente acabasse. Ele me entregou um pedaço de papel higiênico e eu limpei os olhos sujos de rímel, fungando alto. Edward me ofereceu uma mão para me ajudar a levantar e quando eu parei em sua frente, ele depositou um beijo singelo em meus lábios e acariciou perto de minha orelha. Ali eu sentia a vida me dizendo que mesmo eu _ferrando_ tudo com minha ganância, ainda existia uma chance pra mim.

- Meu carro está estacionado dentro da garagem da casa. – ele explicou colocando a chave em minha mão. – Você chega nela através de uma porta na cozinha e me espera lá enquanto eu dou alguma desculpa para meus pais.

- Obrigada por estar fazendo isso tudo...

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, ok? Seja em um casamento em Nova York ou quando você está passando por tudo isso.

Eu jamais seria capaz de retribuir o que Edward estava fazendo por mim. O fato de ele estar deixando o aniversário de Bree só para me fazer companhia significava muito, pois eu bem sabia como ele amava a irmã mais nova. Ele era uma das pessoas que eu ficava feliz de saber que faziam parte da vida dela e que agora fazia da minha. Procurei não pensar demais qual era sua importância em minha vida, já bastava de pensar por hoje. Só queria relaxar um pouco e dormir.

Consegui encontrar minha bolsa no quarto de Bree e fui até a garagem, encontrando com facilidade seu carro esportivo. Dessa vez não havia nenhuma sacola de _fast-food_ no banco do passageiro e eu sentei para espera-lo, o que não demorou muito. Entreguei sua chave para ele ligar o carro e me tirar dali, rumo a um lugar que fosse acalmar um pouco meu coração.

Seu apartamento era típico de um homem e a decoração era o mais básica possível pelo o que percebi quando chegamos. Ele explicou onde era a cozinha, o lavabo e seu quarto, que foi para onde eu fui sem dizer nada. Edward vinha logo atrás de mim e mostrou onde era o closet para eu pegar uma camisa se quisesse ficar mais a vontade.

- Eu vou dormir na sala para não te atrapalhar. – ele falou fazendo menção de sair do quarto, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Você pode dormir aqui... – falei sentindo meu coração acelerar de nervosismo por estar sendo tão aberta com ele.

- Ok. – Edward murmurou com o mesmo nervosismo que o meu.

Não sei o que havia de errado com nós dois para sempre agirmos como se fossemos adolescentes e ficássemos nervosos com besteira. Tirei meu vestido ali mesmo na frente dele enquanto ele ficava apenas de cueca, nos olhando com atenção. Mas nossos olhos não iam para as partes dos corpos que revelávamos, estavam sempre nos rostos e nos olhares ansiosos. Seu cheiro era incrivelmente mais forte na camisa da Columbia University que vesti e me enfiei sob seu cobertor quente, sentindo o colchão afundar ao meu lado quando ele fez o mesmo. Deitamos de frente um pro outro e Edward se arrastou um pouco para mais perto de mim, ficando perto o suficiente para que eu só precisasse me mexer um pouquinho até encontrar seus lábios. Não foi o tipo de beijo que desperta o tesão que tínhamos tão aflorado um pelo outro, mas sim daqueles que diz que ele está ali com você e não vai te deixar.

Eu não precisava de uma noite de sexo. Precisava de uma noite com alguém que faria os problemas ficarem minúsculos, quem sabe até desaparecessem. E eu beijei Edward na esperança de ele conseguir, o encarando meio ofegante e nervosa quando ele continuava com a mão acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você. – ele sussurrou e minhas mãos tremeram contra seu peito nu.

- Eu também. – confessei o que até alguns segundos atrás nem eu mesma sabia que estava sentindo. Mas era a pura verdade.


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Gente do céu, no último capítulo vocês me mataram com tanta review surtada e fofa. Fiquei toda viada aqui 3**

**Vamos ter mais um pouco de Dado e da CEO? Esses dois não são uns amorosos? Até eu fico toda "awww" quando tô escrevendo. **

**Todos os links relacionados a fic estão lá no grupo do Facebook. Só procurar "Leitoras da Jeu" que vocês acham. **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p>Acordei sozinha, mas com a certeza de que Edward esteve comigo a noite toda. Tinha o corpo nu enrolado no lençol e preguiça demais para abrir os olhos e encarar o novo dia, especialmente quando se foi dormir tarde na noite anterior. O que aconteceu após ele confessar que estava se apaixonando por mim foi exatamente o esperado e todo o desejo que sentíamos parecia que não era suficiente para nossos corpos, que queriam mais e não se cansavam. Bem, eu cansei antes de Edward e devo culpar a minha falta de condicionamento físico ao fato de eu não correr todos os dias como ele.<p>

Lembrar como ele brincou com aquele fato e me chamou de fracote me fez sorrir e rolar para o seu lado na cama. Seu travesseiro ainda estava morno e eu queria passar o restante do dia abraçada a ele, mas minha barriga roncando informou que eu precisava comer. Achei no chão do quarto sua camisa que usei como pijama junto com minha calcinha e o meu vestido. Optei pelo conforto e vesti a camisa outra vez, caminhando descalça até a pequena cozinha quando fui atraída pelo cheiro de café. A cafeteira estava cheia e havia um bilhete sob a xícara ao seu lado.

"Bom dia.

Fui correr na academia do prédio.

Se quiser juntar-se a mim, fica no último andar.

Tem café caso ainda não tenha se recuperado de ontem, fracote."

_Fracote_ definitivamente seria o nosso apelido particular, desses que casais utilizam e ninguém entende. Eu já estava pensando em nós dois dessa forma e já não tinha mais medo. Tudo que nós revelamos na noite anterior foi suficiente para eu acreditar que não havia mais erro e nem como negar; nós havíamos nos apaixonado. De uma maneira inexplicável, sem ninguém imaginar que fosse possível, mas de maneira intensa.

**Until the Last Falling Star – Matthew Perryman Jones **

Não dava para negar que o sentimento estava presente. Durante toda a noite ele fez questão de demonstrar aquilo, me dando beijos intermináveis e gastando vários minutos me encarando sem dizer nada, apenas para analisar meu rosto quase escondido na escuridão parcial. Em certo momento, quando eu estava quase dormindo, abri os olhos e o vi novamente me observando.

- Você vai passar a noite toda me assistindo dormir? – perguntei com os olhos cansados quase fechando.

- Provavelmente. – Edward respondeu e escutei sua risada baixa. – Eu só quero ter certeza de que isso está acontecendo.

- Isso o quê?

- Nós dois. Desde que voltamos de Nova York eu ficava imaginando uma forma de ter aquilo tudo aqui em Chicago. Tive que me controlar diversas vezes para não te convidar para jantar como em um encontro de verdade, mas...

- Mas não era tão simples assim.

- Eu sei. Mas dessa vez eu não vou mais me segurar. Vou te chamar para jantar na hora que quiser, sem todos esses problemas nos impedindo de viver um relacionamento de maneira normal.

- Eu vou ter que olhar minha agenda para saber se estarei livre quando você tiver vontade de me chamar para sair... – murmurei em tom jocoso e ganhei um beijo na bochecha.

- Contato que eu termine todas as noites com você... – ele disse deslizando a ponta do nariz por meu rosto, depositando mais um beijo em minha face.

Com aquela lembrança gostosa, acalmei meu estômago com uma xícara de café e uma banana que estava na fruteira. Coloquei o vestido de volta já que não dava para encontra-lo na academia usando apenas sua camisa e tentei ajeitar meu cabelo com o elástico que guardei na bolsa, utilizando também sua escova de dente para fingir que eu acordava com o hálito refrescante. Não foi difícil achar a academia no último andar do prédio moderno e ela estava vazia a não ser pela presença de Edward na última esteira. Só o barulho de seus passos no aparelho tomava conta do ambiente e ele estava sem camisa, completamente suado e com fones de ouvidos. Me aproximei sem pressa para poder observar um pouco melhor os músculos de suas costas contraindo conforme ele corria olhando para a janela em sua frente, cantando baixo a música tocando em seu iPhone preso ao braço. Ele quase não percebeu quando parei encostada na janela e cruzei os braços enquanto o encarava.

- Bom dia. – disse tirando os fones, mas continuando correndo.

- _Muito_ bom dia. – respondi dando um sorriso de canto. – Que disposição, hein?

- Esqueceu que a fracote aqui é você?

- Verdade...

- Mais dois minutos e eu termino, ok?

- Já não bastou todo o exercício que você fez ontem? – perguntei assistindo uma gota de suor descer por seu peito e continuar até seu abdômen que, novamente, não era o mais definido do mundo. Tinha aquele toque de desleixo que eu gostava.

- Você fez o esforço todo ontem, lembra? – respondeu parecendo se divertir com as lembranças.

- Então vamos combinar que na próxima vez você faz o esforço, fechado?

- Fechado. – concordou piscando e fazendo meu estômago afundar de ansiedade.

Ele desligou a esteira e diminuiu os passos até descer do aparelho, sentando em busca de fôlego. Peguei a garrafa de água que estava no batente da janela e entreguei a ele, fazendo algo que nem eu mesma esperava ter coragem. Aproveitei que Edward estava sentado e montei em seu colo, passando os braços em seu pescoço suado. Ele me olhou com desconfiança e riu daquela atitude que não combinava nem um pouco com minha postura sempre séria, mas logo entrou na brincadeira e agarrou a minha bunda por dentro do vestido.

- Eu não era o responsável pelo esforço dessa vez?

- Eu começo e você termina, o que acha?

- Aqui mesmo?

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum se você não se importar em ser a diversão dos seguranças do meu prédio.

Edward olhou por cima do meu ombro e eu acompanhei o seu olhar, encontrando uma câmera de segurança bem apontada para onde estávamos. Pulei de seu colo como se ele estivesse me dando choque e meu coração batia na garganta de nervosismo por quase ter dado um show para os porteiros do prédio dele. Parecia que ele não se importava muito com o fato, pois estava rindo e se refrescando com a água enquanto eu tentava sair da mira da câmera.

- Podemos voltar para o seu apartamento? – pedi achando que havia uma câmera em cada centímetro da academia.

- Eles merecem um pouco de distração por trabalhar aos domingos. – ele brincou ficando de pé e me agarrando pela cintura. – Você veio cheia de safadeza e não aguentou? Fracote mesmo...

- Não tem safadeza quando existe a possibilidade de alguém estar vendo. – o informei enquanto recebia um beijo no pescoço.

- Entendido. Então vamos que eu vou preparar um café da manhã reforçado e necessário para nós dois.

Retornamos ao apartamento sem muita conversa, apenas trocando olhares provocadores em silêncio. Eu queria agarrá-lo ali mesmo, me controlando conforme descíamos os cinco andares quando vi a câmera de segurança no elevador. Nunca me senti tão feliz quando ele parou e demos de cara com a porta do apartamento sem câmeras ou ninguém para nos atrapalhar. Enquanto ele jogava a camisa, short e tênis suados na cesta de roupa suja, eu fui até o quarto e troquei o vestido por sua camisa deixada sobre a cama, o encontrando de volta na cozinha. Ele estava apenas de cueca em frente à geladeira aberta, provavelmente procurando algo para nosso café da manhã, mas eu queria outra coisa e o informei quando abracei seu corpo por trás.

- Você ainda está suado e precisando de um banho. – sussurrei descendo minha mão por sua barriga até encontrar o elástico da cueca.

- Por acaso você pretende me acompanhar nesse banho? – ele retrucou segurando minha mão e a colocando onde era interessante para nós dois.

- Tenho que garantir que você fique realmente limpo...

Em menos de um segundo, Edward se virou e me carregou pelas coxas com pressa, só parando quando entramos em seu banheiro minúsculo. Eu me segurava com firmeza em seu pescoço com medo de cair enquanto ele abria a cortina e ligava o chuveiro, nos posicionando sob o jato d'água de roupa mesmo. Sua camisa grudou em minha pele por pouco tempo, logo sendo arrancada e eu me ocupando de sua boca.

Há anos eu não passava um domingo sem me preocupar com trabalho ou com minhas obrigações, muito menos daquele jeito. Há anos eu não tinha um par de mãos descendo por meu corpo molhado e apertando minha carne, me virando para beijar minha nuca enquanto eu agarrava o azulejo escorregadio. Não conseguia controlar minha garganta tremendo conforme os gemidos preenchiam o lugar e eu senti Edward quase perfurar o meu quadril para mantê-lo na posição que queria.

Eu não conseguia falar nada, apenas gemia e apertava os olhos quando arrepios pré-orgasmo tomavam conta de meu corpo. Eu era realmente uma fracote, mas não porque não aguentava muitas horas de sexo. Eu enfraquecia nas mãos de Edward, me entregava completamente e não tinha forças para lutar contra o que sentia. Só queria que aquele final de semana não acabasse nunca e eu não tivesse que ficar longe dele e do jeito que seus lábios cheios de preguiça me beijavam uma última vez quando fiquei novamente de frente para ele.

Depois de tomar um banho de verdade, vesti o roupão que Edward me entregou e o assisti enxugar seus fios molhados com uma toalha. Ele tinha aquele brilho pós-sexo que não negava como estava feliz e provavelmente eu também, sentindo as pernas e coxas começando a ficar doloridas com tanto "exercício" desde a noite anterior.

- Podemos comer agora? – ele perguntou enrolando a toalha na cintura.

- Claro. Só vou tentar secar meu cabelo para não ficar cheio de nós.

- Tem um secador no armário, se quiser. – ele ofereceu abrindo a portinha de madeira e tirando um secador pequeno.

- Algum segredo que queira me contar? – retruquei brincando com o fato de ele ter um secador.

- Uma... ex esqueceu aqui e nunca pediu de volta.

- Ex? Tanya por acaso?

- É, foi a Tanya. – ele respondeu já esperando que eu pirasse.

- E você guardou esse tempo todo? – perguntei tentando não ter outra crise de ciúmes. Ele já tinha me provado que só queria ficar comigo, não havia mais motivo para paranoia.

- Guardei, sei lá... É só um secador, Bella.

- Ok... – murmurei pegando o secador. Se eu não estivesse realmente precisando arrumar meu cabelo, nem iria tocar naquele pedaço de Tanya na casa dele.

- Vou fazer ovos fritos com bacon e torrada. – ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça. – Eu vou me livrar desse secador e comprar outro só pra você, ok?

- Não seja ridículo... – falei quando Edward riu do meu olhar assassino.

A única coisa boa que Tanya fez até hoje foi ter deixado aquele secador no banheiro de Edward, pois consegui pentear meu cabelo e deixa-lo apresentável antes de encontra-lo na cozinha. Meu prato já estava montado com tiras de bacon, ovos mexidos e duas torradas com manteiga de amendoim. E uma xícara de café preto, claro. Era como se ele já me conhecesse bem o suficiente para saber que eu nunca tinha tempo de comer pela manhã, mas amava quando alguém me mimava daquela forma.

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntei enquanto arrumava os pedacinhos de ovos na torrada.

- Só à noite. Meu plantão começa as seis e vai até às seis da manhã.

- Então é melhor você dormir um pouco pra não ficar cansado a noite toda.

- É o que faremos depois de comer. Um cochilo até a hora do almoço, topa?

- Eu nem lembro a última vez que tirei um cochilo. – ri daquele fato. – Mas topo com todo prazer.

Já estava acostumada com a cama macia de Edward, mesmo que não fosse o meu travesseiro e nem o meu cobertor. Não ligava de não ter os dois para dormir quando havia um peito forte colado as minhas costas e a respiração quente em meu cabelo. Dormiria os próximos domingos de minha vida naquela posição sem reclamar.

Despertei algumas horas depois com o barulho do chuveiro ligado e notei que Edward não estava mais ao meu lado. Ainda havia sol pelo o que eu vi ao olhar pela janela do quarto e vi o horário no despertador: quatro e meia da tarde. O tal cochilo até a hora do almoço levou mais tempo do que esperávamos e logo ele teria que ir trabalhar e eu precisava ir para casa. Troquei sua camisa pelo meu vestido pendurado na porta do closet e bati na porta do banheiro antes de abri-la, vendo Edward lavar o cabelo pela segunda vez no dia.

- Te acordei? – ele perguntou abrindo apenas um olho, o rosto todo ensaboado de shampoo.

- Acordou, mas foi até bom. Eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Por quê? Pode ficar aqui enquanto eu estou de plantão, não precisa sair correndo assim.

- Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã, sabia? E não posso aparecer no escritório com essa roupa.

- Eu saio do plantão às seis da manhã. Você dorme aqui, eu venho te pegar e te levo em casa a tempo de você ir trabalhar.

- Por que você quer tanto que eu durma aqui, mesmo você estando de plantão? – perguntei desconfiada de suas intenções.

- Porque eu tenho uma câmera escondida em meu quarto e vou passar o plantão todo te assistindo dormir. – ele respondeu desligando o chuveiro e rindo. – Você disse que não queria ir para casa e ficar sozinha, então pensei que aqui fosse se sentir menos sozinha... Sei lá.

- Vai ser estranho ficar em sua casa sem você.

- Então fique um pouco, não precisa dormir e nem ter pressa pra ir embora porque eu estou indo trabalhar. Vá mais tarde pra casa se preferir. Só me avise para eu não chegar do trabalho e achar que te sequestraram.

- Te aviso se eu for embora antes. – concordei o beijando no ombro um pouco molhado. – Vou voltar para meu pijama então.

Ele estava certo: eu não queria voltar para minha casa e ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos. Pelo menos no apartamento de Edward eu podia me ocupar com outras coisas, como descobrir mais coisas que Tanya esqueceu ali e jogar tudo no lixo. Obviamente que eu não faria isso... Só a parte de jogar no lixo, porque se eu ficasse sozinha iria dar uma vasculhada básica em suas coisas para descobrir algum prazer culposo que ele tivesse.

Voltei para o pijama e para a cama, assistindo todo o processo de Edward se arrumando para o plantão. Ele ia com uma parte do uniforme de médico, guardando apenas a camisa e o jaleco na mochila, e usava um tênis que parecia bastante confortável. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ele passava a mão toda hora para afastar os fios que caíam na testa. Andava apressado pelo quarto em busca das coisas que quase estava esquecendo, me deixando tonta vendo-o entrar no banheiro, no closet, abrir e fechar a mochila umas duas vezes para verificar se tinha guardado tudo.

- Acho que peguei tudo... – ele murmurou olhando para os lados.

- Celular? – perguntei e ele bateu no bolso traseiro da calça me informando onde tinha guardado. – Chave do carro? Carteira?

- Tudo aqui.

- Bom plantão. – desejei e segurei seu rosto para beijá-lo. – Salve muitas criancinhas hoje, Dr. Cullen. (comentário: Bella romântica é tão fofo de ler).

- Pode deixar. – ele retrucou me dando outro beijo rápido. – Tem umas refeições congeladas que eu deixo no freezer, caso você sinta fome. Desculpe não poder te levar para almoçar hoje...

- Eu me viro, não se preocupe.

Antes de fazer minha pequena investigação no apartamento, precisava comer porque só o café da manhã não estava mais me satisfazendo. Havia pelo menos umas 4 embalagens de comida congelada, inclusive da mesma marca que eu comprava para deixar na minha geladeira, e escolhi uma porção de nhoque com molho de tomate para meu almoço quase janta já que era quase seis horas da noite. Estava há 24 horas fora de casa e não queria retornar tão cedo, aproveitando bem aquelas últimas horas com Edward mesmo que ele não estivesse mais ali. Mas tudo no apartamento tinha algo que me lembrava dele e eu comecei a andar pela sala enquanto a comida esquentava no micro-ondas.

Havia uma pilha de revistas de medicina na mesinha de centro e algumas contas ainda fechadas. Tinha também uma TV, mas eu não estava com vontade de assistir nada naquele momento e fui até uma pecinha que ficava perto da pequena mesa de jantar. Ali tinha uns três porta-retratos com quatro fotos cada, me proporcionando conhecer um pouco de Edward através dela. Tinha três fotos da época da faculdade com um grupo de pessoas em Nova York, outras duas dele quando criança com os pais em viagens para lugares diferentes – uma na praia, outra na neve – mais algumas em eventos sociais que eu localizei rapidamente Tanya em duas delas e ignorei, e um porta-retrato era dedicado a Bree.

Vi nessas fotos Bree desde que nasceu até mais ou menos os dias atuais. A primeira era Edward a carregando no colo quando ainda era bebê, do jeito que eu lembrava ter visto-a pela última vez depois do parto. Ele tinha uns 18 anos na época e ri ao perceber que usava óculos de grau, diferente do homem que eu conheci hoje em dia. Cheguei até mesmo a pensar se a Bella de 16 anos iria olhar para aquele garoto que tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade. Edward adolescente não tinha nada do tipo de garoto que eu achava interessante com aquela idade, bem diferente de Jacob por exemplo.

O barulho na porta me fez virar rapidamente e vi Edward voltar apressado para casa, passando por mim sem falar nada. Ele entrou no quarto, fez barulho ao abrir alguma gaveta e voltou com um estetoscópio azul bebê na mão.

- Quase esqueci. – ele disse caminhando até mim e me dando um beijo provocante, daqueles que finaliza com uma mordida no lábio inferior. – Se eu não tivesse atrasado para o trabalho...

- Mas você está. – retruquei o empurrando pelo o peito. – Não vamos bancar os adolescentes irresponsáveis. Primeiro o trabalho, depois...

- Depois nós continuamos. – ele sentenciou me dando mais um beijo. – Até mais tarde, fracote.

Assisti mais uma vez ele sair pela porta do seu apartamento e quando percebi estava abraçada ao porta-retratos, dando um suspiro lento. Eu senti meu coração bater de nervosismo com a sensação estranha de me sentir relaxada como há anos não sentia.

Uma parte de mim tinha medo de se entregar completamente e acabar se ferrando de uma forma tão intensa que eu pudesse ser incapaz de me recuperar. Era essa porção do meu cérebro que desconfiava que tudo estava indo rápido e bem demais, que eu deveria recuar um pouco e pensar melhor.

Mas também existia uma parte que gritava "pensar mais em quê?". Passei minha vida adulta inteira pensando demais, ponderando o tempo todo, gastando tantos neurônios com questões bobas que deixei de aproveitar o que realmente importava. Eu só precisava parar de pensar e deixar que as coisas fluíssem, aproveitando o que estava acontecendo de novo em minha vida.

Havia um redemoinho de emoções instalado em minha barriga, bagunçando com meu interior e me deixando ligeiramente desnorteada. Eu sabia por que me sentia daquele jeito: eu estava apaixonada. Pelo homem que saiu pela porta em minha frente, dono do apartamento em que eu estava e da camisa que eu vestia. Agora dono também da minha mente e do meu coração.

E isso estava me deixando assustada de verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>Foi um capítulo curto, eu sei. Mas serviu mais para mostrar a interação deles agora que tudo é amor pra esses dois. As emoções de verdade vêm nos próximos capítulos. Até lá! <strong>


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Olá meu povo! Ansiosas para as próximas emoções de Dado e Bella CEO? Muitas estão por vi, ok? **

**Repetindo as informações de todos os capítulos: **

**- Para links, trechos e papos não deixem de entrar no meu grupo no Facebook. Só procurar "Leitoras da Jeu Guanabara" e solicitar a entrada no grupo que aceito todo mundo. **

**- A playlist da fic está atualizada no Spotify, inclusive com a música desse capítulo. Mais Ed Sheeran pro povo! **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p>O despertador tocou me tirando de um sono tão profundo que demorei alguns minutos para abrir os olhos. Enfiei a mão sob o travesseiro e tirei o celular, desligando aquela música irritante. Um grunhido de reclamação tomou conta do quarto novamente silencioso e eu olhei por cima do ombro, encontrando Edward enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.<p>

- Desculpa. – murmurei beijando seu ombro para fora do cobertor.

- Tudo bem... – ele respondeu sem virar o rosto pra mim, dando a entender que só queria dormir.

Respeitei sua vontade e levantei da cama para começar o meu dia de trabalho enquanto o de Edward acabara a pouco mais de uma hora. Era uma quarta-feira, sete horas da manhã, e mais uma vez a rotina se repetiu; Edward chegou do plantão nas primeiras horas do dia, depositou um beijo em meu rosto e veio dormir comigo mesmo que por pouco tempo até eu precisar acordar. Era o máximo que conseguíamos durante a semana em que seus plantões eram durante a madrugada, mas nós estávamos tão empenhados em fazer dar certo que o pouco um do outro já era suficiente para matar a saudade.

Era melhor que não encontra-lo e rezar para me esbarrar com ele quando Esme me chamasse para jantar em sua casa ou quando fosse pegar Bree na escola. E não era a mesma coisa, pois tínhamos que nos controlar ao máximo para não deixar nada do que vivíamos transparecer. Os Cullen e ninguém mais poderiam saber sobre as mensagens diárias que trocávamos, como nas últimas duas semanas passamos quase todas as noites juntos e eventualmente eu chegava atrasada no trabalho porque era impossível me controlar quando Edward chegava do plantão não tão cansado assim. Aquela rotina dizia respeito apenas a nós dois e seria um pecado alguém interferir de alguma forma e nos atrapalhasse. Estar com Edward era o melhor segredo que eu guardei até hoje.

Por mais que nós não discutíssemos isso abertamente, estava claro que por enquanto era melhor manter as coisas em segredo e ver no que aquele relacionamento iria culminar. Alguma coisa poderia acontecer e amanhã não estaríamos mais juntos, então para que contar a todo mundo e nos desgastarmos depois quando não desse certo, ainda mais com tantas coisas envolvidas? Eu queria muito que desse certo e aparentemente Edward também, mas não éramos donos de nossos destinos, poderia haver algo reservado pelo universo e aquilo fosse apenas uma diversão passageira.

Eu já tive "diversões passageiras" em minha vida e elas não eram nada comparadas ao que tinha estava tendo com Edward. Não era apenas o tesão que comandava nosso relacionamento, às vezes era só o jeito que ele esfregava o rosto no travesseiro em busca de conforto para continuar a dormir e eu sorria no quarto escuro por achar aquilo extremamente fofo. Ou como eu o observava escovar os dentes em meu banheiro nas raras manhãs que tínhamos os mesmo horários de trabalho, pensando comigo mesma como não imaginei que pudesse ter aquilo de novo em minha vida. Relacionamentos eram difíceis e muita gente os evitava por medo de se machucar depois, mas esses eram tolos por não quererem se arriscar por algo tão bom.

Tão bom que era capaz de mudar meu humor completamente, fazendo surgir uma Bella mais relaxada e brincalhona no ambiente de trabalho. Eu ainda era extremamente exigente com as contas que tínhamos e toda a burocracia da agência, mas dessa vez relevei os erros bobos que antes me faziam gritar com os pobres publicitários e secretárias. Não queria admitir que ter um namorado e fazer sexo com frequência estavam me transformando daquela forma, porém, era inegável que a felicidade de ter alguém funcionava de forma mágica e me fazia andar por aí com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios. Me dava até vontade de suspirar no meio da tarde ao receber uma mensagem de Edward me informando como andava seu plantão... Eu estava perdida mesmo.

Tão perdida que sair de casa se tornou uma tarefa difícil quando eu sabia que tinha um homem incrível em minha cama. Às vezes eu ficava um pouco _estranha_ e terminava de beber meu café sentada em frente à cama, só para ver Edward dormir profundamente. E às vezes ele não estava tão adormecido assim e me flagrava como uma _stalker_ em ação, exatamente como naquela manhã fria de setembro.

**Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran **

- Você não tinha que trabalhar? – ele perguntou virando de barriga pra cima e me encarando com um sorriso sonolento no rosto.

- Me distraí... – respondi deixando minha xícara sobre a cômoda.

- Vai se atrasar muito se ficar uns 10 minutinhos comigo na cama?

- 10 minutinhos não são suficientes para nada... – comentei tirando meu sapato e escalando a cama.

- Me sinto um objeto às vezes sabia? – ele disse fingindo muito mal que estava ofendido e eu deitei ao seu lado, sentindo seus braços me puxando para mais perto. – Eu só quero ficar um pouco com você, nada sexual.

- Eu sei, me desculpa. Mas você despertou esse monstrinho dentro de mim e eu ainda não aprendi a controla-lo nas horas impróprias.

- Se você me der uns 20 minutinhos... – ele sugeriu beijando meu pescoço e eu ri alto.

- Você está abusando da minha boa vontade.

- Posso abusar de outras coisas também...

Não que eu fosse chegar atrasada pela segunda vez naquela semana porque estava transando com Edward antes de ir para o trabalho, mas também não iria negar um pouquinho dele antes de precisar realmente sair de casa. Deixei que ele subisse em meu corpo enquanto nos beijávamos lentamente e gemi baixo ao sentir sua mão ir para o meio de minhas pernas, reconhecendo com facilidade o tecido rendado da minha calcinha.

- 20 minutinhos... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos deslizavam por cima do tecido.

- Não me faça perder meu emprego. – pedi tentando ter o máximo de controle, algo impossível quando ele me deixava daquela forma.

- Só vou te liberar porque é bem provável que eu durma durante o sexo...

- Sexta seu plantão não é durante o dia? Podemos aproveitar a noite toda sem problemas... – sugeri sabendo convencê-lo rapidamente com mordidas em seu pescoço quente e a minha mão deslizando por seu abdômen. – Sem interrupções.

- Você venceu. – Edward sentenciou e me deu um último beijo antes de sair de cima de mim.

Minha blusa e saia ficaram ligeiramente amassadas, mas nada que umas passadas de mão não resolvessem quando consegui ficar em pé. Em um estalar de dedos, Edward voltou a dormir profundamente e eu dei um beijo em seu cabelo bagunçado antes de sair de casa. Na cafeteira, o pó do café favorito dele já estava pronto para só ligar e preparar a única coisa que conseguiria mantê-lo acordado para mais um plantão de 12 horas durante a madrugada. Até sexta-feira, quando finalmente nossos horários coincidissem, aquela seria nossa rotina: eu indo trabalhar na hora que ele estava chegando. Pelo menos começaria meu dia com um pouquinho dele.

Com toda a sorte do mundo, consegui chegar à agência sem atrasos e passei apressada para minha sala enquanto cumprimentava todo mundo que cruzava meu caminho. Meu celular apitava loucamente dentro da bolsa e eu a joguei na minha poltrona para ver a mensagem que recebi de Edward, para minha surpresa.

"Almoça comigo hoje no hospital? Meu plantão vai das duas da tarde até às duas da manhã hoje."

- Excelente. – murmurei sorrindo para a tela do iPhone enquanto digitava a resposta.

_Toc toc_.

Olhei assustada para a porta e vi Emmett batendo no vão de madeira, olhando desconfiado para mim. Eu sentia que nas últimas semanas ele estava doido para saber por que eu andava chegando atrasada ou sorrindo para o celular, mas me mantive irredutível e não cedi a seus olhares implorando que eu contasse o que estava acontecendo. Era divertido torturar ele e Riley os deixando curiosos daquele jeito.

- Bom dia, chefe. – ele disse se aproximando da minha mesa.

- _Muito_ bom dia, Emmett. – respondi me sentando e ligando o computador. – Como estamos essa manhã?

- Aparentemente você está muito bem, não é?

- Muitíssimo.

- Eu vou ser bem direto, Bella: você transou antes de vir ao trabalho? – ele perguntou sem pestanejar, me fazendo engasgar e ficar completamente vermelha.

- Emmett, pelo amor de Deus!

- Riley e eu estamos nos matando nas últimas duas semanas com sua mudança brusca de humor e isso só pode significar sexo. Ou que você ganhou um aumento...

- Eu não acredito que vocês ficam comentando sobre minha vida pessoal dessa forma...

- Nós só estamos felizes por você, Bella. Você anda chegando atrasada, mas de bom humor e com cabelo de sexo...

- Eu não tenho cabelo de sexo. – murmurei passando a mão por meus fios bagunçados na esperança de ajeita-los.

- Você que acha que não tem... – ele disse indo até a porta e colocando a cabeça no corredor – _Riley!_

Meu outro colega de trabalho entrou na sala assim que Emmett o gritou e eu já me preparei para a inquisição que iria começar. Porque quando aqueles dois se juntavam...

- Riley, como está o cabelo de Bella nos últimos dias? – Emmett perguntou fazendo um gesto em minha direção.

- Como se ela tivesse feito sexo antes de vir para o trabalho. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Por quê?

- Pra Bella entender que todo mundo percebeu que alguma coisa está diferente na vida dela.

- Vocês não tem alguma reunião para fazer com suas equipes? – perguntei querendo encerrar aquela conversa sobre a minha intimidade.

- Temos com você, aliás. – Emmett respondeu. – Mas antes nós precisamos perguntar: é o médico?

- Qual médico?

- Aquele que te levou para jantar no seu aniversário. – Riley explicou. – Alto, cabelo meio loiro...

- Bem bonito. Porque eu achei o _cara_ bonito e não tenho vergonha de assumir isso. – Emmett completou e eu revirei os olhos. – Tem outro médico em sua vida além dele, por acaso?

Respirei fundo encarando os dois, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Meus colegas de trabalho eram constrangedores quando queriam, ainda mais quando queriam saber sobre a minha vida. Tinha duas opções: continuar desconversando sobre aquilo e dando ainda mais corda para os dois pensarem as maiores besteiras ou falar a verdade e me livrar dos questionamentos.

- Ok, é o médico. – falei desistindo de esconder aquilo pelo menos dos dois.

- _Hummmm_... – eles falaram juntos, com expressões de puro prazer por eu estar revelando o que tanto queriam.

- Então vocês estão tendo um caso? – Riley insistiu.

- Nós estamos... Juntos. Namorando, sabe? Ou pelo menos eu acho que o que temos é um namoro...

- Eu sabia que tinha sexo na história! – Emmett comemorou. Até parecia que ele que estava fazendo sexo com frequência.

- Agora que vocês estão por dentro da minha vida sexual, podemos mudar de assunto e começar a reunião de verdade? – pedi agarrando minha pasta de documentos e ficando de pé.

- Você não irá escapar durante o almoço. – ele declarou me seguindo para fora da sala.

- Só se for o almoço de amanhã porque hoje eu já tenho compromisso.

- Vai almoçar com o namorado? – Riley me provocou e eu apenas dei risada. – Sinto cheiro de _nooner*_.

- O que é _nooner_? – perguntei sem conhecer a expressão, mas desconfiada.

- O que você irá fazer ao invés de almoçar de verdade. – Emmett me explicou.

- Seu namorado não trabalha no mesmo hospital que a Victoria? – Riley perguntou. - Tem um quartinho de descanso no terceiro andar que pouca gente frequenta, vocês podem aproveitar e...

- Chega, ok? – pedi parando no meio do corredor e me virando para os dois. – Agora vocês já sabem que eu estou namorado, então sem mais menção a minha vida amorosa. Até parece que vocês não fazem sexo para ficar tão interessados assim se eu estou fazendo ou não.

Até chegarmos à sala de reuniões tive que escutar os dois se vangloriando como faziam sexo todos os dias, em todas as posições, bem coisa de macho querendo mostrar virilidade. O problema de trabalhar só com homens era ter que escutar aqueles tipos de coisas e sofrer alguns comentários machistas se eu fosse a responsável por contar minhas histórias sexuais. Não que eu fosse sair por aí espalhando o que fazia com Edward, mas só às vezes eu queria chocar um pouco aqueles dois e mostrar que eu era a CEO na cama também. A verdade eles nunca iriam saber – que eu era totalmente submissa nas mãos de Edward e adorava aquilo – mas seria interessante ver os dois sem reação uma vez na vida.

Consegui me concentrar durante aquela reunião cansativa com o setor financeiro da agência, uma das partes que eu menos gostava em ser diretora executiva dali. Demoramos tanto tempo conversando sobre os orçamentos de todas as contas e naquela eterna briga entre produção e financeiro, que quando vi já era mais de meio dia e eu precisava correr para encontrar Edward. Enquanto eu esperava o elevador chegar, meu celular tocou e meu coração explodiu de felicidade ao ver o nome de Jacob na tela. Eu tinha tanto a contar para ele!

- Ei! – disse atendendo sua ligação. – Pensei que não fosse me ligar mais.

- Você também me enrolou, ok? Está podendo falar agora? Tenho uma novidade.

- Estou em meu horário de almoço. Pode falar.

- Adivinha quem irá passar uns dias aí em Chicago?

- Mentira! – gritei animada com a notícia, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de meus colegas de elevador.

- Leah finalmente conseguiu tirar férias então vamos aproveitar para conhecer sua nova cidade já que vamos visitar os pais dela no Missouri.

- Quando vocês irão chegar?

- Essa sexta-feira pela tarde. Vamos ficar em Chicago até a terça-feira, mas não se preocupe que já reservamos um hotel.

- Jacob...

- Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que um bebê chorando de madrugada irá testar demais a sua paciência.

- Ok, mas vocês vão jantar lá em casa na sexta à noite sem falta. Não que eu vá cozinhar, claro. Podemos pedir alguma coisa para comer.

- Combinado.

- Tenho tantas novidades para te contar, Jake. – murmurei ansiosa com sua visita. – Mas só quando você chegar.

- Pela sua animação deve ser alguma coisa muito boa. Nos vemos em alguns dias, Bella.

- Até sexta.

Meu horário de almoço se tornou ainda mais relaxante com aquela novidade e eu não parava de sorrir enquanto o taxista me levava até o hospital. Meu melhor amigo chegaria em poucos dias e eu queria passar o máximo de tempo com ele e Leah, mostrando todos os lugares legais de Chicago. Sabe Deus quando eu iria para Forks e poderia visita-lo novamente, então iria aproveitar essa visita inesperada e ter um pouco de casa comigo. Além de estar ansiosa também para apresenta-lo a Edward e Jacob ver que agora eu tinha um relacionamento em minha vida, tirando de vez a imagem de "coração de gelo" que algumas pessoas tinham de mim.

Segui até o restaurante do hospital, já conhecendo o lugar depois de algumas vezes que almocei com Edward. Ele tinha me enviado uma mensagem enquanto eu estava no caminho avisando que estava saindo do meu apartamento e iria se atrasar dez minutos no máximo, então procurei uma mesa para espera-lo. Por conta dos horários loucos que os médicos tinham, era comum o restaurante estar vazio durante o almoço e encontrei uma mesa perto da janela para aguardar enquanto Edward não chegava. Já reconhecia alguns colegas de trabalho dele, uns até me cumprimentando por já terem sidos apresentados a mim, mesmo que apenas como "Bella" e não necessariamente como a namorada de Edward. Se bem que até agora nem nós dois tínhamos dado um rótulo para o que tínhamos, então eu ainda estava um pouco confusa se deveria ou não apresenta-lo para Jacob como meu namorado, por exemplo.

Pensar demais me deixava ansiosa e com sede. Me levantei para comprar uma água no balcão de bebidas e avistei o cabelo super encaracolado de Tanya no caixa do balcão, acompanhada de outra mulher com o uniforme de residente rosa claro igual ao dela. Não estava com humor para lidar com ela naquele momento e virei de costas para voltar a minha mesa, mas lógico que ela me viu antes mesmo de eu conseguir me esconder.

- Bella? – escutei meu nome sendo chamado com um misto de dúvida e surpresa.

- Oi. – respondi dando um sorriso forçado. – Olá, Tanya.

- Não esperava te encontrar por aqui. – ela disse se aproximando de mim. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só vim... É que eu tinha uma... Na verdade...

- Você veio encontrar Edward? – sua pergunta veio acompanhada de um sorriso que ela tentou disfarçar, mas estava nítido. – Ele não chegou ainda.

- Eu sei que ele não está aqui. – retruquei me irritando com sua mania de me informar que sabia cada passo de Edward. - Na verdade, ele acabou de me informar que se atrasou um pouco para sair de casa. _Minha_ casa, sabe?

- Bella, eu sei que vocês estão juntos. – Tanya explicou parando de disfarçar o sorriso.

- Você sabe?

- Eu conheço Edward o suficiente pra desconfiar que alguma coisa muito boa aconteceu pra ele estar tão bem humorado assim nos últimos tempos. E quando eu vi vocês dois almoçando juntos aqui, foi fácil entender que a coisa boa era você.

- Eu não imaginei que você soubesse. Edward não comentou nada...

- Ele não sabe que eu sei. É mais divertido fingir que eu nem imaginava isso e fazer cara de surpresa quando ele me contar.

- Então não vou estragar a sua _brincadeira_. – a informei dando uma risada mais relaxada.

- Eu fico feliz que Edward encontrou alguém tão parecido com ele como você. Posso não te conhecer bem, mas já deu pra perceber que vocês combinam muito. Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês.

- Obrigada, Tanya.

- E eu quero também que você entenda que nós não temos nada mesmo. Aquela crise de ciúmes que você teve no aniversário de Bree não fez o menor sentido porque Edward é só meu amigo.

- Eu sei, desculpa. Não deveria ter te acusado daquela forma, mas eu estava tendo um dia péssimo e acabei descontando em você.

- Entendo que às vezes a ex pode parecer uma ameaça, mas eu não sou esse tipo de ex. Nós terminamos porque nosso relacionamento não tinha futuro algum e nós dois não tínhamos os mesmo planos de vida. Mas isso não me impede de continuar amiga dele, afinal nós ficamos juntos por quase cinco anos.

- Eu sei. Sou amiga do meu ex-namorado de escola até hoje.

- Então você entende que não há motivo para ciúmes não é?

- De você realmente não tem motivo, mas de outra mulher que resolver aparecer sendo _super_ simpática com ele... – comentei sem deixar de ser 100% ciumenta e Tanya riu.

- Te aconselho a praticar yoga ou meditação, então. Porque uma coisa que tem na profissão de Edward é mãe solteira _super _simpática com o Dr. Cullen. Mas se Edward está com você, ele estará apenas com você.

- Obrigada pelas dicas.

- Vou te deixar em paz agora. Até mais, Bella.

- Tchau, Tanya. – falei acenando para ela.

Tinha sido uma conversa difícil, mas necessária. Se eu iria estar em um relacionamento com Edward precisava resolver minhas diferenças com Tanya, que era a ex importante em sua vida. Ela era o Jacob de Edward e estaria presente mais do que qualquer outra ex-namorada, logo seria melhor conversar e esclarecer as coisas do que ter uma crise de ciúmes toda vez que eles interagissem. Pelo menos ela me deu uma dica do que era namorar Edward e ter que lidar com as mães dos pacientes folgadas demais. Quem sabe um dia eu iria conseguir conversar com Tanya sem me lembrar o tempo inteiro que Edward costumava ama-la.

Edward entrou apressado pelo restaurante e eu acenei para que ele me encontrasse em meio às mesas começando a encher. Ele me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha para manter a discrição no ambiente de trabalho, mas eu ficava tão ruborizada e sorrindo com seu gesto que qualquer um perceberia que não éramos só amigos almoçando juntos. Provavelmente foi assim que Tanya descobriu sobre nós dois.

- Demorei muito? – ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado. – Eu estava tão cansado que não acordei com o despertador.

- Você precisava descansar mesmo, sem problemas. Vamos comer agora?

- Claro.

Quarta-feira era dia de massa no restaurante do hospital e eu já estava me acostumando ao _fettuccine Alfredo_ que eles serviam ali, me servindo do pãozinho para acompanhar e um pouco de salada à parte. A mulher do caixa me cumprimentou, reconhecendo meu rosto rapidamente, afinal, era a quarta vez naquele mês que eu almoçava ali. Uma vez ela até perguntou se eu trabalhava na administração do hospital e eu respondi rindo dizendo que estava apenas visitando uma pessoa. Pelo menos ela não passava dos limites da simpatia com Edward, evitando que até mesmo a caixa do restaurante sofresse com a minha ira de ciumenta que muitas vezes atrapalhava meus relacionamentos. Se Tanya – que passou anos com ele – me garantiu que Edward era homem de uma mulher só, eu teria que dar um voto de confiança a ela.

- Como está sendo seu dia no trabalho? – ele perguntou assim que sentamos.

- Cansativo com reuniões burocráticas. Eu odeio essa parte de ser diretora da agência. – respondi enrolando minha massa no garfo e bufando de frustração. – Sinto falta da ação de ser apenas publicitária.

- Eu ando tão cansado dos plantões que às vezes queria ser o diretor do hospital e não ter que passar madrugadas inteiras trabalhando. Pelo menos ele trabalha em horário comercial.

- Quando você chegar nessa posição vai sentir falta dos plantões, te garanto.

- Mas eu não pretendo me tornar membro do conselho do hospital ou diretor. Meu ápice profissional vai ser quando me tornar cirurgião pediátrico e me especializar em transplante infantil. Aí sim irei perder madrugadas trabalhando se for para salvar os moleques que realmente precisam.

- Crianças como a Bree... – murmurei sorrindo de orgulho por ele ser tão dedicado daquela forma.

- Como a Bree. – ele confirmou sorrindo de volta.

Me concentrei no almoço por alguns minutos, deixando o barulho do restaurante embalar nosso pequeno encontro. Eu precisava tocar em um assunto importante e não sabia exatamente como, então decidi ser sincera de uma vez por todas e contar logo a novidade.

- Jacob está vindo para Chicago. – falei enfiando rapidamente uma garfada de massa na boca.

- Jacob, seu ex-namorado? – Edward retrucou para se certificar se era a mesma pessoa que estava pensando.

- Meu amigo de Forks.

- Ele vem sozinho?

- Vem com a mulher e o filho de dois anos. Eles vão ficar uns dias aqui antes de irem para o Missouri visitar a família da Leah.

- Ok... – ele se limitou a dizer, voltando a espetar o garfo no _penne. _

_- _Pensei em fazer um jantar na sexta-feira pra eles.

- Essa sexta-feira?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Por que, Bella? – ele retrucou demonstrando estar chateado e foi então que eu lembrei.

- _Oh_, sua folga... Eu não me lembrei disso quando marquei com Jacob, desculpa.

- Tudo bem. É seu amigo e vocês não se veem há bastante tempo.

- Eu quero que você participe do jantar também. – o informei rapidamente, antes que ficasse no ar que ele não foi convidado. – Para você conhecer Jacob, Leah, Seth... Você adora crianças e Seth é o bebê mais fofo que eu já conheci.

- Golpe baixo me persuadir com criança. – ele murmurou ainda sério, mas não aguentou e sorriu mesmo que discretamente. – Eu te ajudo com o jantar.

- Obrigada.

Ainda senti um pouco de desconforto de sua parte em relação ao jantar ser justamente no dia que prometi que iríamos curtir a noite toda juntos pela primeira vez em semanas. Eu estava de mãos atadas porque não queria desmarcar com Edward e muito menos com Jacob, que estava saindo do outro lado do país para me visitar e que eu não via desde o Natal. Algo me dizia que eu teria uma noite bastante tensa na sexta-feira.


	24. Capítulo XVIV

**Demora, mas sai! Espero que vocês compreendam que às vezes não rola conseguir escrever o capítulo a tempo de postar na semana que prometi, por causa de zilhões de coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Não se desesperem que a fic será atualizada sempre que possível. Não vou mais passar meses sem att. **

**E pra quem ainda não sabe, lancei um livro em formato de e-book na Amazon Brasil e ficaria muito feliz se vocês ajudassem comprando e indicando prazamigas. Adaptei a fanfic Inferno Particular e disponibilizei na loja on-line. É só procurar "Inferno Particular" lá, clicar em comprar e fazer uma escritora independente feliz :) **

**Mas vamos ao capítulo! **

* * *

><p>Meu "poder" de CEO me permitiu sair um pouco mais cedo naquela sexta-feira, dando tempo o suficiente para chegar ao aeroporto antes do voo de Jacob aterrissar. O painel do Terminal 3 informava que o voo da Alaska Airlines estava previsto para chegar às cinco e trinta e cinco da tarde, me dando alguns minutos até o pouso. Aproveitei para tomar mais um café com cafeína extra da Starbucks e checar os últimos e-mails que precisava responder sem falta naquela tarde.<p>

Brad estava com um cliente antigo querendo realizar mais uma campanha com a agência, mas exigia minha presença durante o processo. Por mais que eu estivesse dito para ele por telefone que não trabalhava mais na produção, muito menos em Nova York, ele só confiava em meu trabalho e queria que eu comandasse a campanha por pelo menos alguns dias, só para garantir que andasse do jeito que ele queria e sabia que eu era capaz de fazer. Ainda não tinha decidido nada oficial com Brad e minha equipe em Chicago, me sentindo pressionada a cada e-mail que recebia sobre aquele assunto. Ainda faltavam semanas para a campanha começar! Eu tinha milhões de coisas mais importantes para resolver antes de organizar minha vida para ficar quase duas semanas em Nova York.

- Eu sabia que você estaria trabalhando. – uma voz atrás de mim chamou minha atenção.

Fiquei tão concentrada nos e-mails que nem mesmo vi o tempo passar, sendo surpreendida por Jacob, Leah e o pequeno Seth dormindo no carrinho. Quase joguei o celular para cima quando abracei Jacob forte, o fazendo gemer de dor com meu aperto e se sacudir de tanto rir com meu desespero. Mas eu estava com tanta saudade do meu melhor amigo que pouco me importei em ser efusiva demais no meio do aeroporto.

- O voo chegou mais cedo? – perguntei enquanto abraçava Leah.

- Chegou uns minutos mais cedo, mas você estava distraída demais com esse celular. – Jacob resmungou e eu fiz uma careta pra ele.

- Eu estava resolvendo os últimos detalhes do trabalho para ficar livre o final de semana inteiro. Vocês vão ficar pouco tempo em Chicago, então tenho que encaixar todos os pontos turísticos em dois dias praticamente.

- Eu só quero comer um daqueles cachorros quente com picles que tem aqui e a pizza cheia de recheio. – ele me informou sendo o mesmo ogro guloso de sempre.

- Basicamente, ele veio comer. – Leah acrescentou. – Mas eu quero ver o feijão prateado.

- O Cloud Gate, claro. Já está na programação. Fica até perto de onde Edward mora...

- Edward, hum? – Jacob retrucou com um sorriso desconfiado. – Eu imaginei que a tal novidade que você queria me contar tanto tinha um nome.

- Você não cresce, Jacob? – Leah perguntou rolando os olhos para o marido.

- Não, Leah. – respondi por ele. - Continua o mesmo moleque que eu namorei na adolescência.

- Como você aguentou? Se hoje ele é infantil assim, não quero nem pensar com 16 anos...

Minha relação com Leah e Jacob era tão tranquila que ela jamais sentiu ciúmes ou implicou com o fato de eu ser ex-namorada dele. Jacob era como um irmão para mim, quem via nossa interação nunca imaginaria que tivéssemos namorado na adolescência, muito menos que tivemos uma filha juntos. Mas isso não me deixava completamente relaxada em relação ao encontro de Edward com ele, pois desde que informei que Jacob viria para Chicago, Edward estava um pouco carrancudo quando o assunto surgia. Ele não tinha dado uma crise de ciúmes como as que eu dei com Tanya, porém, não estava soltando fogos de artifícios de felicidade com a visita que estava recebendo. Ele só precisava conhecer Jacob e Leah e ver que não tinha motivo para ter ciúmes; ele era meu melhor amigo e só.

O hotel que eles ficariam hospedados durante a pequena visita ficava um pouco longe de onde eu morava, mas era perto dos principais pontos turísticos da cidade. Eles poderiam ir andando para o Millenium Park se quisessem, por exemplo. Ou ao Museu da Comunicação. Enfim, tinha bastante opção de lugar para visitar na área que eles estavam hospedados e isso facilitaria a locomoção com Seth, que certamente não iria ter muita paciência para as longas caminhadas.

- Então espero vocês às oito horas lá em casa, certo? – me certifiquei quando eles fizeram o _check-in_ no hotel.

- Oito horas em ponto. – Jacob me prometeu, batendo continência só para mostrar como eu era "militar" com meus horários.

- Vou marcar com o Uber que eu sempre pego para levar vocês até meu apartamento.

- Nós pegamos um táxi, Bella. – Leah disse.

- Nada de táxi. Quando Jacob abrir a boca e não falar com o sotaque de Chicago, vão logo reconhecer que vocês não são daqui. Melhor eu falar com o Stu para levar vocês.

- Até mais tarde! – Jacob se despediu de mim com um abraço, seguido de Leah.

Não teria muitas horas se quisesse preparar eu mesma o jantar, contudo, meus convidados me conheciam muito bem para saber que eu só entraria na cozinha para lavar os pratos depois que terminássemos com a comida pedida. Para dar as boas vindas corretamente a eles, iria pedir uma pizza clássica da cidade e cachorro quente estilo Chicago, junto com cerveja para harmonizar bem a comilança nada saudável. Edward tinha me indicado uma lanchonete que entregava cachorro quente e o pedido exagerado de comida foi feito assim que cheguei em casa, me dando tempo para arrumar os últimos detalhes antes dos convidados chegarem.

Falando em Edward, a última vez que tínhamos nos falado foi logo após o almoço. Desde então ele entrou em uma cirurgia que levaria a tarde toda, mas pela hora que indicava no visor do meu celular – sete horas da noite – ele já deveria ter saído e me ligado. Desconfiei que ele iria bancar o difícil a noite toda por causa da presença de Jacob e antes que eu me estressasse por ele chegar atrasado, ou nem aparecer, liguei para seu celular.

- Oi. – ele me atendeu depois de vários toques.

- Já saiu do plantão?

- Quase. A cirurgia demorou um pouco mais que o programado, mas só preciso preencher o prontuário do paciente e conversar com a família.

- Ok. – murmurei um pouco aliviada por ele não ter me ligado porque estava trabalhando.

- Jacob já chegou? – ele perguntou mostrando um pouco de interesse, o que me surpreendeu.

- Chegou. Combinei de eles virem pra cá umas oito horas da noite.

- Eu vou chegar um pouco atrasado porque ainda tenho que passar em casa para tomar banho e me arrumar.

- Tudo bem, nós esperamos você para comer.

- Obrigado. Até daqui a pouco.

Desliguei o telefone muito mais aliviada que antes, porque Edward não estava fazendo birra com ciúmes e dificultando o jantar só porque era meu ex namorado. Isso mostrava que ele entendia a situação e lidaria de forma adulta, diferente de mim na diversas vezes que tive uma crise de ciúmes por causa de Tanya. Eu estava muito melhor em relação a ela, mas não relaxava completamente quando ele mencionava que os dois tiveram que trabalhar juntos em algum paciente ou almoçaram juntos, por exemplo. Pelo menos Edward nunca escondeu de mim que havia a encontrado. Eu também considerava aquilo um bom sinal, só mostrando que entre os dois era só amizade mesmo.

Quando Jacob e Leah chegaram, eu ainda estava terminando de arrumar a mesinha de centro com alguns pratos e saí correndo para atender o interfone e liberar a subida deles. Tomei um susto quando abri a porta e vi que eles chegaram com duas bolsas de bebê cheias e Jacob carregava um tipo de cercadinho desmontado, além do carrinho que Seth estava dormindo.

- Isso que dá viajar com uma criança. – ele explicou quando dei passagem para eles.

- Temos que carregar praticamente um circo para todos os lados. – Leah completou rindo.

- Eu nem me preparei para receber o Seth também... – disse me sentindo uma péssima anfitriã com meu apartamento adulto demais.

- Ninguém está preparado para receber o filho de alguém, não se preocupe. – Jacob falou enquanto deixava as bolsas no sofá e o cercadinho no chão. – Por isso a gente carrega tudo para os lugares que vamos ficar muitas horas.

- Então fique a vontade para transformar a sala em um berçário.

- E seu quarto em um trocador de fralda. – ele acrescentou rindo.

A antiga Bella iria pirar com a possibilidade de ter uma criança de fralda suja em minha cama, ou até mesmo uma criança em meu apartamento podendo começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Mas agora eu estava muito mais tranquilo com esse tipo de "problema" e entendia que meus amigos estavam na fase de ter filhos. Eu que estava presa eternamente na fase de só pensar na carreira e considerar a maternidade uma coisa improvável em minha vida. Seria a "tia Bella" até quando fosse possível, sem todo o estresse de lidar com um bebê 24 horas por dia. Combinava mais com a vida que eu levava.

Peguei uma cerveja para Jacob enquanto ele montava o cercadinho para deixar Seth assim que ele acordasse e Leah tomou alguns goles, dizendo que precisava aproveitar que ele ainda estava dormindo.

- Quando ele acorda é como se um furacão passasse em cima de mim. Eu não consigo nem beber um copo d'água em paz sem precisar correr atrás dele antes que se machuque ou comece a chorar por algum motivo.

- Como você aguenta? – perguntei espantada por ela não ter aquele aspecto de mãe cansada, cheia de olheira e cabelo desgrenhado. Leah continuava como se tivesse 18 anos.

- Jacob me ajuda bastante.

- Eu troco fralda melhor que ela. – ele disse ainda montando o cercadinho.

- Isso é verdade. Quando Seth nasceu, Jacob trocou mais fralda que eu pra aprender então virou um _expert_ no assunto. Eu adoro isso, porque não tenho a obrigação de ser a trocadora oficial.

- Somos um time. – Jacob falou piscando para a mulher.

Era estranho ver que Jacob virou aquele pai incrível que dividia todas as tarefas com Leah e participava da criação de Seth. Sempre imaginei que ele fosse ser o tipo de pai atrapalhado, que mais atrapalhava do que ajudava, mas essa era uma visão de alguém que quase o fez ser pai na adolescência, quando nenhum dos dois tinha a capacidade de criar um bebê. Jacob se tornou pai na hora certa e com a companheira certa, me dando ainda mais convicção de que fizemos a escolha perfeita há 11 anos.

Os anos passaram e cá estávamos nós reunidos em meu apartamento, uma cidade totalmente longe de Forks e da realidade que vivíamos lá. Era grata por Jacob ainda fazer parte de minha vida e podermos compartilhar de nossas conquistas como grandes amigos faziam. Quando algo muito bom acontecia em minha vida, era pra Jacob que eu ligava para compartilhar a novidade. Eu estava doida para ter um minuto a sós com ele para contar sobre Edward, mas parecia que Jacob tinha outra ideia de conversa quando me encontrou sozinha na cozinha, pegando mais cerveja.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele me abordou parando ao lado da geladeira.

- Claro.

- Eu sei que isso é uma loucura e eu provavelmente já sei a resposta, mas existe alguma chance de eu conhecer Bree enquanto estiver aqui em Chicago?

- Jake... – murmurei arrasada por não ser capaz de realizar seu desejo. – Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Esme não vai ficar muito feliz com isso. Bree é muito esperta e vai ficar te enchendo de perguntas, não sei se você vai conseguir lidar com essa situação sem deixar escapar alguma coisa.

- Eu entendo, sem problemas. Só perguntei porque tinha uma esperança disso acontecer, mas é melhor não me envolver nessa história.

- Desculpa, Jake. – falei tocando seu braço para confortá-lo. – Queria poder ser a dona dessa decisão.

- Nós abrimos mãos disso, lembra? – ele comentou e eu concordei com a cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente o que ele estava falando. – Mudando de assunto: qual era a novidade que você queria me contar? Ou melhor; _quem_ era?

- Bem...

Eu ia começar a contar sobre a novidade, mas a campainha do meu apartamento tocou e eu sabia exatamente quem era. A frequência com que Edward frequentava o lugar já fazia os porteiros liberar sua entrada sem precisar interfonar. Deixei Jacob na cozinha e corri para encontra-lo, sorrindo aliviada por ele ter chegado. Ainda não estava acostumada em sentir saudade dele quando ficávamos um dia sem nos ver, mostrando como era intenso o que tínhamos. Pouco tempo de relacionamento já era suficiente para tornar o sentimento cada vez mais forte e eu quase me joguei em seus braços quando o vi.

- Estou muito atrasado? – ele perguntou tentando olhar para dentro do apartamento.

- Não, a comida ainda nem chegou. – falei notando uma lata decorada em seus braços. – O que é isso?

- Garret Popcorn. Imaginei que fosse um bom presente de boas vindas para Jacob e a mulher dele, já que é uma das coisas típicas de Chicago.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – sussurrei depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Vocês vão ficar de romance aí na porta ou vão entrar? – escutei Jacob gritar atrás de mim e ri de seu jeito despojado.

- Prepare-se para escutar muitas piadas... – informei a Edward quando o puxei para dentro do apartamento.

Leah estava ao lado de Jacob com Seth no colo e os dois tinham aquela expressão divertida, como se fosse uma atração de circo eu estar de mãos dadas com um homem. Edward seria o primeiro namorado que eu apresentaria aos dois, já que os relacionamentos que tive eu não fiz questão nenhuma de introduzi-los em minha vida pessoal. Com Edward era diferente e eu realmente queria que Jacob e Leah se dessem bem com ele para todas as pessoas envolvidas comigo pudessem conviver em harmonia.

- Edward, esses são Jacob, Leah e o pequeno Seth. – falei indicando a família Black em nossa frente. – Direto de Forks.

- Muito prazer. – Edward falou esticando a mão para Jacob.

- O prazer é nosso, _cara_. – Jacob falou o cumprimentando efusivamente e rindo. – Eu pensei que nunca fosse conhecer um namorado de Bella, mas vejo que as coisas mudaram.

- Não ligue para meu marido. – Leah o alertou também apertando a mão de Edward. – Ele gosta de fazer Bella passar vergonha.

- É a diversão favorita de Jake. – acrescentei vendo Edward rir com as novas informações.

- Pedimos desculpas de antemão se o Seth começar a chorar durante o jantar.

- Edward está acostumado com crianças. Ele é pediatra. – disse cheia de orgulho de sua profissão.

- Eu ainda estou em fase de residência, mas vou ser pediatra. – ele me corrigiu como sempre fazia. Mas eu já o considerava pediatra mesmo ainda estando na fase de residência.

- Ótimo. – Leah comemorou o fato. – Se Seth sentir qualquer coisa enquanto estivermos em Chicago, já sei pra quem ligar.

- Quer uma cerveja? – Jacob ofereceu a Edward. – Antes que Leah comece a fazer a consulta aqui mesmo.

- Aceito, obrigado. – ele respondeu deixando a lata de pipoca na mesa de centro. – Eu trouxe essa lata de Garret Popcorn de presente para vocês. É uma pipoca _gourmet_ de queijo e caramelo bem famosa daqui.

- _Oh_ Edward. – Leah disse emocionada com o presente. – Não precisava se preocupar em nos dar um presente.

- Só queria dar as boas vindas para vocês.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus não deixe esse daí escapar. – ela falou abraçando Edward e pegando a lata decorada com fotos da cidade. – Jake, nós ganhamos um presente!

- É de comer? – Jacob quis saber ao voltar com duas cervejas abertas, entregando uma a Edward.

- Por incrível de pareça, é! Edward nos deu uma lata enorme de pipoca _gourmet_.

- _Valeu_, cara. Pipoca já é gostoso, _gourmet_ então...

- Quando você for a Forks, vamos te levar para comer ostras. – Leah falou animada com a ideia de Edward visitar nossa cidade. – Ou qualquer coisa que venha do mar, porque é o que mais tem por lá. Você gosta de peixe?

- Gosto...

- Ótimo. Eu não sou a melhor cozinheira do mundo, mas posso fazer algum peixe para você quando você for lá...

Jacob me lançou um olhar indicando que era para eu segui-lo até a cozinha e eu deixei Edward conversando com Leah na sala, o encontrando rindo encostado no balcão.

- Acho que minha mulher se empolgou um pouco com seu namorado. – ele comentou quando me encostei ao seu lado. - Leah vai encher a paciência de Edward a noite toda com diversas perguntas e histórias.

- Edward é bem paciente, vai saber lidar com as histórias da Leah.

- Onde vocês se conheceram? Porque você só vive para o trabalho, então fiquei curioso para saber quando você teve tempo para arranjar um namorado.

- Sabe quando eu mencionei que os Cullen tinham um filho mais velho? – falei em busca da melhor maneira de contar aquilo para Jacob sem que ele surtasse. – Pois bem... Edward é esse tal filho mais velho de Carlisle e Esme.

- O que? – ele falou alto demais e eu apertei seu braço para que não fizesse um escândalo. – Você está namorando o irmão de nossa filha?

- Quando você fala dessa forma é realmente estranho, mas em primeiro lugar: Bree pode ser minha filha biológica, mas os verdadeiros pais dela são Esme e Carlisle. E em segundo lugar: eu não tenho nenhum tipo de parentesco ou relação sanguínea com Edward.

- Mas você sabe muito bem que Esme não ficará nada satisfeita quando descobrir isso.

- Eu sei, mas eu só quero ser feliz um pouco, Jake. É tão errado assim querer viver um relacionamento incrível como o que eu tenho com ele?

- Ninguém está te privando de ser feliz com quem quer que seja, mas vocês sabem que os pais dele vão achar isso tudo muito estranho quando descobrirem.

- Nem eu, nem ele achamos que fosse possível isso acontecer. Nós nos odiávamos logo quando nos conhecemos e provavelmente era porque somos parecidos demais. Mas agora nós estamos juntos e eu não me sinto feliz assim há anos, como nenhum outro relacionamento foi capaz de me deixar. Você foi um ótimo namorado de adolescência, mas Edward é o primeiro homem que realmente entende minha vida e quer fazer parte dela sem cobranças, sem pressão.

- Eu entendo, só que é estranho. Você mesma tem que assumir que todo mundo vai achar isso quando souber.

- Não é a história mais linda e normal de relacionamento, mas é nossa história. E as pessoas vão saber quando for a hora certa.

- Você já me pegou de surpresa quando apareceu com um namorado, ainda mais sabendo onde você o conheceu. Mas se você está feliz, só isso importa e Edward parece ser um _cara_ tranquilo. Espero que dê certo para vocês.

- Obrigada, Jake. – o abracei forte, agradecendo por sua aprovação.

Escutamos o interfone tocar e o porteiro da noite me informou que as comidas haviam chegado. Após liberar a entrada dos entregadores, voltei à sala com Jake, encontrando Leah sentada no sofá com Seth no colo e falando sem parar algo para Edward, que tinha toda a paciência do mundo para escutar. Jake riu com a cena e revirou os olhos para a mulher sempre tagarela, sentando no braço do sofá ao lado dela.

- Não quer dar uma folga a Edward? – ele perguntou a Leah.

- Eu estou falando demais? – Leah retrucou, se dirigindo a Edward.

- Não, claro que não. – ele respondeu na maior cara de pau porque Jacob e eu sabíamos que Leah falava pelos cotovelos.

-Ele não vai dizer na sua cara que você é tagarela, Leah.

- Eu me empolgo, desculpa.

- A comida já chegou. – informei ao restante do grupo que ainda não sabia daquilo.

- Vou dar a mamadeira do Seth e ver se ele dorme um pouco enquanto comemos.

- Pode coloca-lo para dormir na minha cama, se quiser. – oferecia os dois.

- Obrigada, Bella. – Leah me agradeceu levantando do sofá. – Jake, traz a sacola com a mamadeira e o pijama dele?

- Sim, senhora.

Os dois realmente formavam um time na criação do Seth e seguiram para meu quarto. Só de imaginar aquela rotina cansativa de cuidar de uma criança eu já me sentia exausta, mas não era hora nem lugar para pensar naquele assunto. Aproveitei que estava sozinha pela primeira vez naquela noite com Edward e sentei em seu colo, meus braços envolvendo seu pescoço sem força.

- Obrigada por ser paciente com a Leah. – murmurei enquanto sentia uma mão acariciando meu quadril. – Ela fala demais às vezes.

- Eu realmente não me importei. – Edward insistiu na mentira, me fazendo rir. – Tem mãe de paciente que faz a Leah ser a pessoa mais calada do mundo se comparado. Ela é legal, assim como o Jacob.

- Queria poder ter mais tempo para visita-los em Forks. Ou que eles pudessem vir para Chicago me ver, sei lá. Leah e Jacob são os poucos amigos que mantive desde a adolescência e que me suportaram mesmo quando eu tentei afastar todo mundo e virei essa _vaca_ de coração frio.

- Ei, você não tem o coração frio. – ele disse segurando minha mão e passando confiança no toque. – Já te falei zilhões de vezes que existem pessoas em sua vida que gostam muito de você. Seus amigos fizeram questão de passar uns dias com você durante as férias, isso significa bastante.

- E por que eu me senti extremamente culpada, como se eu fosse responsável por eles terem que ter esse gasto extra para me visitar já que eu sou incapaz de voltar para minha cidade natal?

- Bella, pare de se culpar dessa forma. Você se cobra demais e sempre reforça esse fardo que carrega nos ombros que só piora sua situação. Não é saudável viver eternamente se responsabilizando por coisas que aconteceram no passado.

- Eu sempre irei me punir por ter afastado as pessoas de minha vida dessa forma. – murmurei sem conseguir encará-lo, me sentindo vulnerável demais nesses momentos de confissões que só conseguia ter com Edward. – Será algo que eu vou levar para resto da vida.

- Você deveria conversar com alguém sobre isso, sabia? Um profissional.

- Um psicólogo? – retruquei surpresa com a sugestão.

-Sim. – ele confirmou conforme continuava o carinha em minha mão. – Fazer terapia é importante nesses momentos em que nos sentimos perdidos. Eu fiz uns 3 anos de terapia e me ajudou a entender certas questões que me torturavam.

- Você fez terapia? – a surpresa era ainda maior e Edward riu de meu espanto.

- Por que é tão absurdo assim eu ter feito terapia?

- Porque você é o Senhor "Tenho Minha Vida Resolvida". Eu sou a Senhorita "Tudo Está Dando Errado" entre nós dois.

- Pois saiba que você não precisa ficar se torturando por anos e anos. Tem um psicólogo muito bom lá no hospital, que atende não só os pacientes e acompanhantes dos pacientes como alguns médicos. Você deveria ir conversar com ele um dia.

- Vou analisar sua proposta.

- Eu quero que você seja a Senhora "Tenho Minha Vida Resolvida", ok? – ele brincou e abraçou minha cintura.

Eu iria corrigi-lo ao dizer que eu era "senhorita", não "senhora", mas algo em minha mente me impediu. Talvez sua frase não dissesse apenas que ele queria que eu resolvesse essas questões que me atormentavam. Talvez "senhora" significasse algo a mais, algo _sério_. Fui salva pela campainha do apartamento tocando e Edward indo receber as comidas entregues, bem a tempo de me tirar daquele momento de desespero que começou a ocorrer em minha mente. No primeiro sinal de que as coisas estavam ficando séria demais, eu já sentia que iria ter um ataque de pânico. Talvez eu realmente estivesse precisando conversar com alguém sobre meus problemas...

Meu exagero na hora de pedir comida rendeu muitas sobras de pizza e cachorro-quente ao final do jantar, mesmo com Jacob e Edward entrando em uma disputa inconsciente para ver quem aguentava comer tantas fatias de pizza estilo Chicago. Atingi meu limite em dois cachorros-quentes e uma fatia, tentando fazer tudo descer para o estomago com uma garrafa de cerveja, mas os dois comiam sem parecer sentir o excesso de comida. Engataram uma conversa sobre basquete e o time local, me fazendo sorrir por ter as pessoas importantes em minha vida reunidas na mesma noite. O tal sentimento de culpa por quase ter perdido aqueles amigos pareceu pequeno demais diante da felicidade que senti ao ver os três se dando tão bem.

Leah me ajudava a tirar os pratos da mesinha de centro quando o choro de Seth ecoou pela babá-eletrônica que eles deixaram na sala. Jacob olhou desesperado para a mulher, pois estava no meio de uma mordida na pizza e tentava não deixar o queijo derretido escorrer. Leah retornou com o mesmo olhar e parou entre a sala e a cozinha com a pilha de pratos nas mãos, sem saber se ia socorrer o filho ou deixava os pratos na cozinha antes. Até eu me senti perdida por não saber como ajudar os dois e o choro de Seth ficava cada vez mais forte, mas para a surpresa de todos, Edward se levantou e foi até meu quarto. Retornou com Seth no colo e como mágica ele tinha parado de chorar.

- Como você conseguiu? – Jacob murmurou olhando perplexo para Edward segurando o filho.

- Carregá-lo?

- Não. Faze-lo parar de chorar tão rápido. – Leah disse parecendo esquecer os pratos. – Seth fica pelo menos uns dez minutos chorando até a gente conseguir acalmar.

- Depois de dois anos convivendo com crianças doentes, que choram incontrolavelmente por estar em um hospital, eu meio que desenvolvi um método para acalma-los.

- Posso te levar para Forks até Seth crescer? – Leah perguntou enquanto pegava o filho dos braços de Edward. – Você será o melhor pai do mundo com essas técnicas todas de pediatra.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso... – Edward disse parecendo desconfortável com o assunto. – Eu nem sei se quero ser pai... Sei lá... Prefiro cuidar delas apenas como médico...

Senti os olhos de Jacob sobre mim e quando o encarei, seu olhar dizia algo como "você _realmente_ encontrou sua versão masculina" e eu lembrei quantas vezes nós tivemos aquele papo e eu falei para ele que não me via sendo mãe, nem mesmo quando tinha conhecido Bree de verdade. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não nasciam com essa "função" e ver que Edward não sentia esse desejo ardente de ser pai – diferente de como eu imaginei, baseado em sua profissão e sua relação com Bree – tirou um _pesinho_ de minhas costas. Éramos mais parecidos do que imaginávamos.

Pouco antes da meia noite, Jacob e Leah foram para o hotel e eu fiquei sozinha com Edward para terminar de arrumar a bagunça do jantar. Os pratos estavam empilhados na pia esperando para serem lavados – mesmo Leah insistindo em fazer aquilo antes de ir embora – mas não foi uma tarefa nada árdua com a companhia de Edward me contando sobre a cirurgia importante que fez aquela tarde. Eu gostava de escutá-lo falar sobre o trabalho e ver seu orgulho transbordando quando seus pacientes recebiam alta por estarem bem e ele teve a certeza de que fez tudo certo. Ali estava a figura de um profissional realizado, que amava de verdade o que fazia, e eu não consegui controlar minha curiosidade sobre um assunto levantado mais cedo.

- Você não me precisa me dizer se não quiser. – comecei a conversa já o informando que ele realmente não precisava falar sobre o assunto se não se sentisse a vontade.

- Você quer saber sobre aquele papo de não querer ser pai, não é? – ele me interrompeu e desligou a torneira.

- Quero...

- Tudo bem, podemos falar sobre isso.

- Você me pegou de surpresa com aquela declaração porque eu sempre imaginei que você quisesse ter, sei lá... Dez filhos! Você adora crianças, adora cuidar delas.

- Justamente, Bella. Eu adoro crianças e trabalhar com elas, mas sinceramente eu não me vejo sendo pai. Eu vejo diariamente os pais sofrendo por ver os filhos doentes e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. _Cara_, eu não sei se tenho essa força toda.

- Eu entendo... – murmurei balançando a cabeça, ainda em choque com sua revelação. – Só fiquei surpresa porque não imaginava que você pensasse assim, mas faz sentindo. Se eu convivesse com crianças sofrendo todos os dias pensaria da mesma forma.

- É bom falar sobre isso com alguém que entende, porque geralmente eu sou condenado e as pessoas me acham um monstro por causa disso.

- Eu bem sei como é isso. Até hoje sou o monstro que abriu mão de ser mãe.

Era inevitável que o assunto original levasse a aquele tão polêmico, ainda mais por sermos as duas partes envolvidas na história toda. Por muito tempo Edward deve ter me achado realmente um monstro que não queria ficar com minha própria filha e eu não o culpo por pensar dessa forma quando eu era uma desconhecida para ele. Agora, que tínhamos nos conhecido de verdade e vivíamos um relacionamento, era a hora de falar o que cada um pensava sobre o assunto e colocar as cartas na mesa antes que fossemos longe demais empurrando aquilo com a barriga.

- Eu fui uma dessas pessoas e agora que nós estamos juntos, você não tem noção de como eu me senti péssimo por ter te acusado quando na verdade eu faria a mesma coisa. – Edward disse ficando mais próximo de mim e me encarando com um olhar pesado. - Eu estava cego de raiva por você reaparecer na vida de Bree e existir a mínima chance de machuca-la, não te conhecia, não sabia sua história e nem fazia ideia de como você tem um coração enorme. Acho que todas as desculpas do mundo não serão suficientes para tirar todos os insultos que já dirigi a você.

- Isso é passado, Edward. – falei deixando todo o ódio que senti por ele um dia para trás. – Como você disse; nós não nos conhecíamos direito e julgamos um ao outro baseado em minutos de convivência. O importante é que agora nós sabemos exatamente quem cada um é e para onde exatamente quer ir. Você não tem noção de como tirou um peso de minha consciência ao falar sobre não sentir vontade de ser pai.

- Sério?

- Desde que nós começamos a namorar eu fico me torturando por achar que isso jamais teria futuro porque nós queríamos coisas diferentes. Toda vez que você falava sobre seus pacientes, eu ficava pensando em como seria a escrota que não quer filhos e que isso seria um problema seríssimo em nosso relacionamento. Porque as pessoas ficam juntas e querem seguir o mesmo caminho, ter os mesmos planos.

- Então você ficou feliz com isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- De certa forma, fiquei. Porque isso significa que nós dois... – falei fazendo um gesto indicando ele e eu. – Tinha realmente que acontecer.

Falar realmente era a chave de qualquer relacionamento. Você não se torturava pensando no "e se", evitava problemas futuros por falta de diálogo e entendia para onde vocês estavam indo. Falar com Edward sobre um assunto que tanto me perturbou trouxe a leveza que faltava entre nós dois, me possibilitando deixando cair mais um pouco aquela barreira que criei entre o mundo e eu e perder o medo irracional que sentia quando ficava sério demais. A cada prova de que éramos parecidos e pensávamos da mesma forma, eu tinha cada vez mais certeza que tínhamos que ficar juntos. E que eu tinha que parar de lutar contra aquilo.


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Aeee, saiu antes do que vocês esperavam. Não deu nem tempo pra vocês mandarem review cobrando LOL**

**Pra quem estava com saudade da Bree, ela está de volta nesse capítulo. Deixei um preview lá no grupo do Facebook e vocês adoraram, né? Quem ainda não faz parte do grupo é só procurar Leitoras da Jeu que eu aceito cês tudo :) **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p>Eu andava tão ocupada antes da minha viagem para Nova York que fiquei um pouco displicente em relação à Bree. Não consegui mais desviar dos pedidos quase de joelhos do Brad para que eu ajudasse na campanha que o Senhor Barrow contratou a agência e isso significou dias corridos para organizar tudo em Chicago para conseguir passar duas semanas em Nova York. Pelo menos isso significava duas semanas de volta a ação de uma campanha e como publicitária, não apenas como a chefe que só cobrava. Isso era o suficiente para me deixar feliz, mesmo com a falta de tempo que me encontrei.<p>

Porém, não dava mais para recusar os convites de Bree para ir ao cinema ou simplesmente ir jantar em sua casa. Eu também estava com saudade dela e precisava de uma noite _off_ do trabalho para relaxar. Liguei para Esme e perguntei se não tinha problema em jantar com eles naquela noite de sábado, já que seria também uma das noites que Edward estava de plantão. Juntei o fato de que teria a noite livre e que estava devendo uma visita a Bree e fiz o caminho de sempre até a casa dos Cullen.

Engraçado como em duas semanas sem vê-la, Bree já tinha mudado. Essa fase de quase pré-adolescência trazia mudanças rápidas e em um piscar de olhos ela não era mais aquela criança agitada com traços infantis. Naquela noite, ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, usando brincos de pérolas – que eu tinha certeza serem pérolas de verdade, a julgar pelo poder aquisitivo daquela família – e lia uma revista para adolescentes no sofá. Daqui a pouco ela estaria escutando a clássica conversa sobre de onde vêm os bebês e aí sim eu me sentiria velha por vê-la virar uma adolescente.

- Olá, Bella. – Esme me cumprimentou com um abraço e eu notei que ela também usava brinco de pérolas.

- Oi, Esme. Desculpa a ausência nas últimas semanas, mas minha vida anda uma loucura.

- Eu imaginei. Bree sentiu sua falta, especialmente no grande dia.

- Qual grande dia? – perguntei confusa e olhando para Bree concentrada na revista.

- Fomos comprar o primeiro sutiã de Bree.

- Sutiã? Mas ela só tem... 11 anos. – murmurei sentindo o peso da idade de Bree em minha vida. – Meu Deus, ela já tem 11 anos. Eu já usava sutiã nessa idade.

- Não é nenhum Victoria Secret's. – Esme explicou rapidamente. – É apenas um sutiã sem estrutura, como desses esportivos.

- Me senti velha agora.

- Nem me fale. Parece que foi ontem que precisei comprar o primeiro pacote de preservativos para Edward e agora começa tudo de novo com Bree.

A menção do nome de Edward fez meu estômago gelar, pois ninguém naquela casa fazia ideia de que estávamos juntos. Ainda não tínhamos nos encontrado na presença de sua família e era melhor assim, para evitar que qualquer troca de olhares fosse entendida da maneira errada e tudo viesse à tona. Não iríamos esconder isso para sempre, mas ainda era cedo para criar um desconforto entre seus pais e o nosso relacionamento. Eu tinha quase certeza de que aquela fase boa com Esme iria morrer assim que ela soubesse que eu estava dormindo com seu filho mais velho.

- Você acha que logo ela irá menstruar? – perguntei sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Bree em busca de mais mudanças. – Porque eu menstruei cedo e talvez isso seja hereditário.

- O pediatra dela acha que pode demorar um pouco ainda, por conta de seu histórico com a diabetes e o desenvolvimento mais lento. Pelo menos Edward já explicou um pouco sobre essa nova fase para ela e Bree já está ciente do que irá acontecer daqui pra frente.

- Parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu... – murmurei imersa nas lembranças dela ainda bebê.

- E, querendo ou não, você está a vendo crescer. – ela completou constatando esse fato.

Para quem achou que não iria ver a criança que colocou para adoção crescer, quanto mais começar a se tornar uma mulher, era muito mais assustador ver Bree se desenvolvendo. Eu não deveria estar vendo-a entrar naquela nova fase de vida, mas uma coisa eu aprendi no último ano: eu não mandava no meu destino e as coisas aconteciam quando eu menos esperava.

Como a campainha tocando naquela noite. Esme foi atender, me deixando na sala conversando com Bree sobre o tal sutiã, e eu engasguei com a água que bebia quando escutei a voz de Edward na entrada da casa, logo ele surgindo no mesmo ambiente que eu. Nenhum dos dois esperava se encontrar aquela noite, quanto mais na casa de seus pais, e a cara de espanto que cada um fez só não foi interpretada corretamente por Esme porque Bree interrompeu o momento ao pular no colo do irmão.

- Dado, você já viu o meu sutiã? – ela perguntou voltando para o chão e levantando a blusa, expondo a peça branca e de algodão.

- Bree, eu já te expliquei que não pode levantar a blusa dessa forma. – Esme a repreendeu rapidamente. – Agora você é uma mocinha, não deve mostrar sua roupa íntima assim.

- Mas é o Dado, mãe.

- Lembra aquele _lance_ todo de virar uma mulher que eu te expliquei? – Edward perguntou a ela e Bree afirmou com a cabeça. – Faz parte dessa transformação chata usar sutiã e não mostrar para as pessoas.

- Entendi. Por que é tão chato assim, hein?

- Esse é o grande mistério da humanidade... – Edward respondeu a irmã e sorriu, seus olhos encontrando os meus por breves segundos. – Olá, Bella.

- Oi... – respondi tentando ser o mais indiferente possível, mas impossível quando em minha mente se formavam imagens de nossas noites juntos.

- Pensei que você tivesse plantão hoje à noite. – Esme comentou recebendo um beijo do filho.

- Eu tinha, mas a cirurgia que eu iria fazer hoje teve que ser adiada porque o paciente está com febre... Enfim, meu plantão mudou para amanhã pela manhã.

- Vou colocar mais um prato na mesa de jantar então. E avisar a seu pai que você está aqui.

Assim que Esme deixou a sala, eu puxei-o para perto da janela e longe dos ouvidos curiosos de Bree, para aproveitar que estávamos sozinhos antes de seus pais aparecerem.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? – sussurrei para ele enquanto estava de olho na entrada da sala.

- Eu te liguei para avisar que estava vindo porque imaginei que você viesse ver a Bree, mas seu celular estava desligado.

- Ele descarregou. Será que alguém vai descobrir?

- Relaxa, ok? Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada.

- Eu espero...

- Nós vamos jantar e eu vou te dar uma carona como nas outras ocasiões, super normal. Não é como se a gente nunca trocasse mais de duas palavras antes.

- Você irá para a sua casa ou a minha? – quis saber antes que Esme voltasse.

- A sua, claro. Desde quarta-feira nós não transamos...

- O que é transar? – Bree perguntou se aproximando de nós dois.

Eu poderia ainda não ter 30 anos, mas quando Bree perguntou aquilo eu tive certeza de que estava tendo um acidente vascular cerebral. Não só ela tinha escutado nossa conversa, como também estava perguntando sobre sexo e se ninguém desse uma explicação rápida, ela iria perguntar a Esme e assim sim nós estaríamos ferrados.

- Onde você escutou essa palavra? – Edward retrucou tentando contornar a situação.

- Eu li na revista. – ela respondeu mostrando para ele. – "5 Sinais de que Você está Pronta para Transar".

- Você não é nova demais para estar lendo essas revistas? – ele disse olhando assustado para a reportagem que a irmã lia.

- Eu comprei no dia que você me disse que eu estava me tornando adolescente. E tem escrito "teen" na capa.

- Ela tem razão... – murmurei e Edward me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Se você não sabe o que é transar, então é um sinal de que não está pronta para fazer isso ou ler sobre o assunto.

- Se você não explicar o que é, eu vou procurar na internet.

- Não! – Edward e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Sabe Deus o que ela iria encontrar se fosse pesquisar a palavra...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: essa semana que vem você vai ao hospital e eu explico tudo para você da maneira correta. Combinado?

- Combinado. Bella vai ajudar a explicar também?

- Não... – respondi olhando para Edward em busca de ajuda, pois eu não sabia lidar com _aquilo_. – Eu vou viajar semana que vem.

- Ok então. - ela aceitou, por hora. Porque conhecendo bem Bree, eu sabia que ela ainda iria tocar naquele assunto durante a noite.

Estava me sentindo zonza com tantas informações novas sobre Bree e essa mudança de atitude da garota que conhecia há apenas um ano. Ela costumava falar sobre programas da Disney e desenho animado, mas agora estava lendo revistas para adolescente e perguntando sobre sexo. Não dava para evitar o medo de que ela seguisse meus passos e engravidasse na adolescência, para o terror de todo mundo, principalmente da Esme. Existia uma chance maior da garota engravidar cedo demais se tivesse uma mãe que engravidou na adolescência, sei lá. Eu não deveria estar me preocupando com aquilo já que não era sua mãe de verdade, mas era inevitável quando ela estava crescendo em um piscar de olhos e eu não conseguia acompanhar.

Edward percebeu que eu estava preocupada de certa forma com as novidades e acariciou meu braço rapidamente, antes que alguém percebesse. A parte chata de esconder aquilo tudo era não poder tocá-lo como queria, nem mesmo abraça-lo para matar um pouco a saudade já que não o via desde a noite anterior. Pelo menos em pouco menos de três horas estaríamos no refugio do meu apartamento e aí sim poderíamos aproveitar como em todas as noites dos últimos dois meses, nos preparando para as duas semanas separados.

Para o jantar, Esme preparou ravióli de brócolis com molho branco e Carlisle abriu uma garrafa de vinho. Edward não bebeu porque iria dirigir e tinha que ter mãos firmes para a cirurgia no dia seguinte, então a garrafa foi dividida entre Carlisle e eu, uma péssima ideia porque meu organismo cansado foi logo envolvido pelo álcool. Minha cabeça já estava doendo um pouco desde o início da tarde e eu sentia meu corpo dolorido sem motivo, mas o vinho estava me deixando anestesiada suficiente para esquecer momentaneamente a indisposição. Na terceira taça eu já estava rindo de algo que Carlisle contava e até mesmo coloquei a mão no ombro de Edward durante esse acesso de risos, soltando rapidamente quando percebi que estava extrapolando os limites.

- Mais vinho, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou enchendo sua própria taça e eu tapei a minha com a mão.

- Chega por hoje. Amanhã eu ainda preciso ir à agência e ter certeza de que tudo está organizado para minha ausência nas próximas semanas.

- Mas amanhã é domingo. – ele retrucou.

- Desvantagem de ser a CEO e precisar viajar a trabalho. E eu ainda nem fiz a minha mala!

- Quando você viaja? – Esme quis saber enquanto retirava os pratos da mesa.

- Na quarta de madrugada.

- Então você não vai estar aqui no jantar do dia 15? Para comemorar um ano do transplante.

- _Cara_, o jantar... – murmurei me esquecendo totalmente sobre o convite que Esme me fez na semana anterior. – Eu recebi seu e-mail, mas estava tão atolada com o trabalho que esqueci de responder dizendo que iria viajar na época...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo que o seu trabalho é mais importante. – ela me alfinetou e saiu da sala de jantar com a louça.

- Não é mais importante do que isso, mas infelizmente é uma conta milionária. – tentei explicar e quase levantei da mesa para ir atrás dela, mas Edward segurou meu joelho sem que Carlisle notasse.

- Deixa isso pra lá... – ele murmurou tentando me fazer relevar a alfinetada de Esme.

- Mas...

- Acho melhor eu ir para casa e me preparar para a cirurgia de amanhã. – ele anunciou ficando de pé. – Você quer uma carona, Bella?

- Tudo bem... – falei arrastando minha cadeira para trás com um pouco mais de força que o normal. – Vou me despedir da Bree.

- Vou com você. – Edward disse e Carlisle olhou desconfiado para ele. – Me despedir da Bree também.

Em situações como essa – que eu precisava pensar mais no trabalho do que em minha relação com Bree – Esme fazia questão de me alfinetar de alguma forma. Eu estava cumprindo a promessa de não desaparecer da vida de Bree e já abri mão do meu trabalho em diversos momentos por causa dela, mas na minha atual posição na empresa eu precisava também abrir mão da minha vida pessoa em alguns momentos. Só eu sabia como aquela conta seria importante, não só financeiramente como na credibilidade da agência, e não tinha que me justificar para Esme coisíssima nenhuma. Mas isso me afetava, me deixando completamente estressada enquanto subia a escada.

- Ei. – Edward disse me parando quando chegamos ao andar superior. – Esquece o que minha mãe disse.

- Como, Edward? Ela faz questão de enfatizar que eu só penso em trabalhar.

- Ela faz isso com todo mundo. Comigo, meu pai, você... Não é algo pessoal.

- Jura? – retruquei com sarcasmo e sem paciência. – Porque parece bem pessoal toda vez que eu preciso desmarcar com Bree por causa de trabalho e ela faz esses comentários.

- Eu entendo que você precisa viajar a trabalho e o quanto isso será importante pra você, ok? Então esquece Esme e ignora o que ela falou.

- Um pouco difícil...

Bati na porta do quarto de Bree e ela estava usando o computador quando Edward e eu entramos. Até seu quarto estava mudando junto com ela, alguns pôsteres de bandas com garotos bonitinhos de cabelo liso pendurados na parede e as bonecas, que antes ela cuidava tanto, jogadas dentro de um baú de brinquedos perto da cama. Edward deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e ela tirou o fone de ouvido, olhando para cima para encarar o irmão.

- Bella e eu estamos indo. – ele a informou.

- Quando você volta de viagem, Bella? – ela perguntou levantando para me abraçar.

- Antes do Halloween, eu garanto. – respondi acariciando seu rosto e sorrindo. – Você vai bater de porta em porta atrás de doces ou está velha demais para isso?

- Claro que eu vou! É meu primeiro Halloween de verdade, que eu posso comer doce.

- Mas sem extrapolar na quantidade. – Edward alertou logo.

- Então vou trazer uma fantasia bem legal de Nova York e nós vamos juntas, certo?

- Sim! – ela gritou e me abraçou outra vez.

- Agora eu preciso ir. – falei beijando sua bochecha. – Se comporte enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Tchau, Bella.

Bree voltou rapidamente para o computador e o fone de ouvido, ignorando Edward e eu em um piscar de olhos. Ele fechou a porta do quarto enquanto eu comentava sobre os pôsteres e pôs a mão em minha cintura, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço enquanto ainda estávamos no corredor.

- Que tal você trazer outro tipo de fantasia de Nova York, hein? – ele sussurrou a pergunta em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir.

- Vou pensar com carinho no seu caso... – respondi me afastando de seu toque antes que alguém aparecesse.

Consegui relaxar quando entramos no carro de Edward e estávamos longe de olhos conhecidos, me permitindo acariciar sua nuca durante o trajeto até meu apartamento. O efeito do vinho já tinha ido embora e minha dor de cabeça voltava com toda força, assim como o cansaço fazendo meu corpo inteiro ficar dolorido. Mas era uma das últimas noites com Edward antes de ficar longe dele por longos dias e eu precisava aproveitar cada segundo. Mesmo cansada, mesmo com a cabeça latejando e querendo dormir por vinte horas seguidas.

Meu estado de desgaste físico estava nítido e Edward percebeu isso assim que _terminou _e saiu de cima de mim. Eu tentei ao máximo estar presente durante o sexo, mas era impossível quando cada vez que ele me penetrava com força eu sentia minha cabeça latejar e precisava apertar os olhos para não gritar de dor. Ali eu entendi que realmente não dava para transar quando estava com dor de cabeça, entendendo a clássica desculpa feminina. Eu me encolhi na cama e respirei fundo enquanto apertava um travesseiro contra o peito, sentindo a mão de Edward tocando meu corpo nu.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou analisando minha expressão de desconforto.

- Minha cabeça está me matando. – murmurei sentindo calafrios percorrendo minha pele.

- Por que você não me falou?

- Porque é a nossa última noite juntos e eu não poderia ir para Nova York sem transar com você...

- Bella, eu jamais iria aceitar transar com você sentindo qualquer tipo de desconforto, quanto mais dor de cabeça assim.

- Ok... Vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez.

- Você quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para você? Chá?

- Eu só quero dormir e acordar melhor amanhã.

- Qualquer coisa você me chama durante a noite, certo? – ele pediu e quando concordei, beijou meu rosto. – Boa noite.

Estava tão destruída que adormeci logo em seguida, sem roupa e enrolada no lençol da cama, o que se tornou uma péssima ideia no meio da noite, quando senti muito frio e cheguei até mesmo a tremer de bater queixo. Mesmo tendo um sono pesado, Edward acordou ao perceber minha inquietação e colocou a mão em minha testa, murmurando que eu estava com febre. Pouco me lembro do resto da madrugada, apenas que vesti uma camisa sua que ele havia esquecido em meu apartamento algum dia e notei um copo d'água no criado-mudo caso eu sentisse sede.

- E me acorde se sentir qualquer dor ou desconforto. – Edward pediu enquanto puxava o cobertor até meu rosto, se certificando de que eu estava bem aquecida.

- Ok... – murmurei sem forçar para abrir os olhos ou falar qualquer coisa. Minha garganta estava me matando também.

Eu sabia que ele precisava estar descansado para a cirurgia no dia seguinte, logo não iria incomodá-lo mais durante a noite. Os calafrios diminuíram após um tempo e eu me concentrei em não engolir a saliva para não sentir dor na garganta, tentando dormir o mínimo que fosse. Tinha marcado com Riley para encontra-lo rapidamente na agência para ajustar os últimos detalhes da minha ausência e não podia furar com ele daquela forma. Seria a primeira vez que a filial de Chicago ficaria sem meu comando e Riley iria ficar em meu lugar durante aqueles dias, pressão demais para nós dois lidarmos. E uma gripe não iria me derrubar daquela forma. Eu tinha passado por uma cirurgia para tirar meu pâncreas e sobrevivido, então precisava "sobreviver" a aquela doença momentânea.

Pouco depois de eu ter conseguido dormir, escutei a movimentação no quarto e vi Edward se vestindo para ir para o plantão. Ele já deixava um dos uniformes de residente em meu closet, para facilitar quando precisasse ir trabalhar, e seu cabelo molhado indicava que estava de banho tomado. Soltei um gemido com a dor que senti em todos os músculos do corpo quando girei na cama e ele olhou por cima do ombro, me presenteando com um sorriso sonolento que eu tanto adorava.

- Bom dia. – falei olhando o horário no meu celular: seis e quinze da manhã.

- Melhorou? – ele perguntou terminando de amarrar o tênis.

- Sim... – menti para não preocupa-lo. – Só preciso tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa.

- O café já está pronto. Notei que você não tem remédio para febre ou Vitamina C em casa...

- Nunca precisei.

- Vou providenciar uma farmácia para você. – ele falou se inclinando para beijar minha testa. – Minha cirurgia começa às oito horas e deve ir até às onze horas se não tiver complicações. Mas se você piorar, me ligue. As enfermeiras ficam com os celulares dos médicos e podem me informar.

- Tá bom.

- E não vá trabalhar hoje, por favor. Você vai viajar em dois dias e não pode ir doente dessa forma. Ligue para Riley e desmarque essa reunião.

- Você sabe que eu não posso desmarcar...

- Você não é a diretora da agência? Então! Se você manda no lugar, pode desmarcar qualquer reunião quando precisar.

Não iria mais discutir com ele porque seria perda de tempo. Minha reunião só seria às dez horas, então eu tinha tempo de descansar mais um pouco, comer algo e ir para a agência sem que Edward soubesse que desobedeci as suas orientações médicas. Ele não entendia que, mesmo eu sendo a CEO do lugar, eu não podia simplesmente desmarcar uma reunião importante porque estava com um pouco de dor de garganta e febre. Já fiz publicitário ir trabalhar tendo crise de cálculo renal. O que era uma _gripezinha_ comparada a aquilo? Além do mais, era uma reunião rápida e logo eu estaria de volta à cama e a coberta quentinha para me recuperar.

As pessoas que cruzaram meu caminho desde que saí de casa e cheguei ao prédio da agência me olhavam como se eu estivesse no meu leito de morte. Minha cara estava péssima mesmo; olheiras, lábios ressecados por conta da febre e cabelo sujo que tentei disfarçar com um coque. Cumprimentei o segurança do prédio e passei direto para o elevador, me encolhendo no casaco de inverno que não condizia com o clima lá fora. Mas eu sentia tanto frio que me vesti como se estivesse nevando na cidade, até mesmo com um cachecol aquecendo meu pescoço. Riley ainda não tinha chegado, então peguei meu _laptop_ para me instalar na sala de reuniões, começando a repassar a lista de pendências que fiz para ele verificar durante minha ausência.

A agência estava tão silenciosa que escutei quando Riley destravou a porta principal e assoviava enquanto percorria os corredores vazios. Mesmo sendo um domingo e eu o obrigando a trabalhar, ele estava bastante relaxado usando um boné de baseball e segurando um suporte com dois copos de café da Starbucks, mas parou quando viu meu estado.

- Bom dia? – ele mais perguntou do que me cumprimentou com a frase. – Você está de ressaca?

- Antes fosse ressaca. – respondi tossindo e gemendo com a dor que o movimento causou em minha garganta. – Eu estou doente.

- Por que você não me ligou e desmarcou a reunião? Nós poderíamos resolver isso por telefone ou e-mail.

- É só uma gripe, não é como se eu tivesse ebola ou outro vírus mortal. – retruquei pegando um dos copos de café e tomando um gole, piorando a dor que já sentia. – E nós temos poucas coisas para repassar hoje, será rápido.

- Você é dura na queda mesmo... – ele comentou sentando ao meu lado e pegando a lista que entreguei.

Repassamos os vinte itens que tinha na lista de quatro páginas que criei, uma cópia para ele, uma para que eu conferisse mesmo em Nova York e outra para Jane caso eu precisasse que ela confirmasse algo com Riley. Ele era rápido e entendia sem esforço minhas explicações, já ciente de alguns itens que diziam respeito à conta que uma de suas equipes era responsável. Mas reli a lista pela segunda vez, ticando os itens que já estávamos resolvendo.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou me vendo digitar um e-mail para Emmett, sentindo até dificuldade para fazer aquele movimento.

- Qual o nome do estagiário do Emmett? – perguntei sem conseguir raciocinar direito. – Aquele que ele estava querendo demitir? Patrick... Patterson... Paul? Não lembro...

- Steve. – ele respondeu com uma expressão de assustado. – Tem certeza de que você não quer ir para casa?

- Absoluta.

Mas uma tosse sem controle denunciou meu estado verdadeiro e eu tive que jogar a cabeça para trás em busca de ar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não sentir mais dor de cabeça e na garganta. Riley levantou rapidamente e não sabia como agir diante da minha falta de ar – resquícios de ter fumado por muitos anos – verificando minha temperatura ao tocar minha testa suada.

- _Cara_, você está pegando fogo.

- Daqui a pouco passa... – falei com dificuldade para respirar, sentindo meu peito apertando.

- Eu vou te levar para o hospital, sério.

- Riley...

- Nada de "Riley", Bella. Você está sem conseguir respirar e queimando de febre. Meu carro está na garagem e Victoria está de plantão hoje, vou falar com ela para te atender logo. Não quero ser responsável por deixar minha chefe morrer durante uma reunião.

Não tinha como argumentar com Riley na situação que eu estava, porque eu realmente não conseguia respirar direito e tossia sem controle. O segui para fora do escritório até seu carro no subsolo do prédio, me encolhendo no banco de couro em busca de uma posição que fosse mais confortável. O trajeto foi rápido até chegarmos ao hospital graças ao trânsito tranquilo de domingo e Riley pegou meu cartão do seguro de saúde e identidade para dar entrada na emergência um pouco vazia, me deixando sentada em um dos bancos na sala de espera. Era o hospital que Edward trabalhava e eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava ali, tirando seu foco da cirurgia que estava fazendo. Só precisava me manter irreconhecível e sair logo dali...

- Bella? – escutei Tanya me chamando, vindo em minha direção.

Minha tentativa de passar despercebida foi falha e eu escondi o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo, o que causou mais uma crise de tosse mais intensa. Tanya sentou no banco vazio ao meu lado e acariciou minhas costas enquanto esperava eu terminar de colocar o pulmão para fora, respirando de modo fraco e doloroso.

- Você está sozinha? – ela perguntou vendo que eu estava melhorando.

- Não... Riley... Meu colega... – respondia com palavras soltas, sentindo que estava impossível colocar o ar para os meus pulmões.

- Edward sabe...

- Não... Diga... Por favor... – pedi, segurando sua mão e apertando.

- Certo. Vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas e te levar para triagem logo.

Riley chegou no momento que Tanya levantou para ir pegar a cadeira, se apresentando como meu acompanhante na internação. Os dois trocaram mais algumas informações e Tanya disse que conhecia a noiva de Riley, avisando que iria chama-la também. Eu me mantive curvada e buscando ar com a cabeça entre meus joelhos, os olhos lacrimejando de tanta dor de cabeça que sentia. Praticamente me arrastei até a cadeira que logo Tanya trouxe, deixando de vez de bancar a durona; eu estava muito mal e precisava cuidar daquela falta de ar e de todas as dores o mais rápido possível, antes que eu enlouquecesse.

Tanya fez a triagem e meu deu os primeiros socorros, explicando que eu estava desidratada por causa da febre de 40º C, com as amígdalas inflamadas e crise alérgica, que estava causando a falta de ar. O acesso para o soro foi colocado em minha mão esquerda e antes de qualquer medicamento, Tanya me colocou no balão de oxigênio para eu voltar a respirar melhor. Aquilo deveria ser apenas uma gripe, não algo para eu ter que ficar internada. Na minha mente só vinha a viagem para Nova York e como eu precisava melhorar logo para conseguir ir na quarta-feira.

- Daqui a pouco eu venho ver como você está, ok? – Tanya disse depois de injetar o último remédio no acesso. – Tente descansar.

- Obrigada... – murmurei tirando a máscara do oxigênio.

- De nada. – ela respondeu sorrindo e acariciando meu braço.

A partir daquele dia me prometi não sentir mais raiva ou ciúmes de Tanya, pois ela me salvou de ficar horas na sala de espera da emergência e demonstrou realmente estar preocupada comigo. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos para tentar dormir um pouco, mesmo que estivesse em um dos cubículos da emergência cheia. Mas uma enfermeira abriu a cortina do meu cubículo e me cumprimentou com um sorriso, carregando um saco de roupa hospitalar nos braços. Seu rosto era familiar e eu demorei uns segundos até reconhecê-la: era Victoria, noiva do Riley. Com os cachos ruivos presos na touca do uniforme, ela era outra pessoa.

- Riley já foi? – perguntei depois que ela explicou que eu iria para um quarto e precisava trocar de roupa.

- Já. Mas eu garanti que ia ficar de olho em você e mantê-lo atualizado. – ela respondeu me ajudando a sentar na maca. – Vou te dar privacidade para trocar de roupa e já venho te levar para o quarto.

Me vi outra vez naquela camisola escrota do hospital, mas dessa vez mantive meu sutiã e calcinha para não sair por aí de bunda de fora. Victoria me colocou em uma cadeira de rodas e apoiou meu soro e oxigênio para me levar até o terceiro andar, para um quarto idêntico ao que eu fiquei quando doei o pâncreas para Bree. Depois de morar ali por quinze dias, eu senti até um pouco de falta da rotina criada durante o pós-cirúrgico, me lembrando de uma pessoa que trabalhava ali e não via há muito tempo.

- Você conhece uma enfermeira chamada Ruth? Ela é mais velha, baixinha... – perguntei à Victoria, que me acomodava na cama hospitalar.

- Sim, conheço.

- Será que você podia pedir para ela vir aqui, se tiver tempo?

- Vou ver se ela já saiu da cirurgia que estava auxiliando na ala pediátrica, mas aviso que você está aqui.

- Obrigada, Victoria. E agradeça ao Riley por mim.

Já que eu iria passar o restante do dia naquele hospital, resolvi aproveitar que a dor de cabeça tinha desaparecido e eu conseguia respirar normalmente, para dormir. O remédio para alergia também estava fazendo efeito e logo eu consegui relaxar o suficiente para esquecer que estava em um hospital, do soro em minha mão e da máscara de oxigênio. Não sei quanto tempo consegui dormir, só acordando quando escutei o barulho de alguém entrando no quarto e vi Edward, ainda com a touca cirúrgica, se aproximando com pressa da cama.

**You are in Love – Taylor Swift**

- Você quer me matar do coração? – ele perguntou sentando ao lado do meu corpo. – Por que você não me ligou?

- Eu pedi a Tanya para não te contar... – falei arrancando de vez a máscara que me incomodava muito.

- Tanya? Não foi ela que me contou. Eu escutei uma das enfermeiras falando com a Ruth que você estava aqui e eu simplesmente enlouqueci quando ela disse seu nome completo. Larguei tudo e vim correndo.

- Eu estou bem agora, sério. Foi só uma crise alérgica que me fez ter dificuldade de respirar...

- Eu li seu prontuário. Você estava com 40º C de febre!

- Mas agora eu estou sem febre e consigo respirar normalmente. Não precisa mais se preocupar.

- Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você, Bella. – ele murmurou acariciando meu rosto. – Ainda mais quando você é teimosa dessa forma e vai trabalhar doente. Você consegue ser pior que meus pacientes de cinco anos.

- Eu achei que iria conseguir terminar a reunião e voltar para casa.

- Ainda bem que Riley estava com você e te trouxe logo. Me lembre de agradecê-lo depois.

- Eu não vou passar a noite aqui, não é? – perguntei me ajeitando para sentar melhor.

- Provavelmente não, mas você irá lá pra casa. Eu tenho uma farmácia e fica mais perto do hospital, caso você piore durante a noite.

- Ok, eu vou deixar você bancar o médico comigo.

- Quem sabe eu não verifico sua temperatura com meu "termômetro"... – ele brincou colando a testa na minha e eu revirei os olhos, achando engraçado quando ele agia como um adolescente. Bem diferente do Edward sempre sério que conheci há um ano. – Amanhã eu não tenho plantão e posso passar o dia todo com você.

- Mas eu...

- Você não vai trabalhar amanhã se quiser ir para Nova York na quarta. É uma ordem médica.

- Eu não vou vencer essa discussão então, ok.

- Preciso atualizar o prontuário do paciente que estava em cirurgia, mas daqui à uma hora eu estou liberado e venho ficar com você.

Ver Edward tão preocupado comigo daquela forma – como antes eu só o vi agir assim com Bree – mostrava que ele realmente se importava comigo, que era um sentimento além do que imaginávamos. Raramente nós expressávamos o que estávamos sentindo um pelo outro, nem mesmo com "eu adoro ficar com você" ou "você me faz tão feliz". Apenas vivíamos o relacionamento um dia após o outro, sem cobranças ou pressão das outras pessoas para definir o que tínhamos. Eu queria um relacionamento que me fizesse feliz e com Edward havia encontrado isso.

Me serviram o jantar no início da noite e Edward apareceu logo em seguida, puxando a poltrona do acompanhante para ficar ao lado da minha cama e comendo a salada de frutas que descartei. Para esquecer um pouco que estava doente, perguntei como havia sido a cirurgia daquele dia e escutei sua narração em detalhes sobre como ele ajudou do Dr. Madison a reparar uma hérnia no diafragma de um menino de dois anos. Ainda faltavam dois anos para ele concluir a residência em pediatria e poder operar seus próprios casos, mas aparentemente Edward era um dos melhores residentes para já estar realizando sozinho pequenas cirurgias ou auxiliando nas mais complicadas. Isso me enchia de orgulho, principalmente por estar com alguém tão realizado profissionalmente quanto eu.

Quem foi responsável pela minha liberação foi Tanya e ela tentou ao máximo disfarçar quando viu Edward deitado na cama do hospital e eu estava abraçada ao seu corpo, fingindo que estava surpresa com nosso relacionamento. Mas Edward a conhecia bem e conseguiu arrancar dela a conversa que tivemos no mês passado, acusando nós duas de estarmos confabulando contra ele.

- Eu só estava esperando você cumprir seu papel de amigo e me contar sobre isso. – ela se defendeu rapidamente. – Você ficou logo sabendo quando eu comecei a namorar o Jimmy.

- Mas você sabe que meu relacionamento com a Bella não é tão simples assim.

- Bem lembrado. Aliás, como vocês conseguiram manter isso em segredo até agora?

- Nós simplesmente não nos encontramos com os pais dele ou Bree. – expliquei. – É difícil fingir que não tem algo acontecendo entre nós dois na presença deles.

- Vou manter meu bico fechado. – ela nos garantiu "fechando" a boca com um zíper imaginário. – Vou te liberar para ir pra casa também. Esses são os remédios que você precisa tomar nos próximos dias, além de se manter hidratada.

- Pode deixar que eu irei ficar de olho nela esses dias. – Edward agradeceu pegando a receita médica. - Obrigada por ter cuidado dela, Tanya.

- Não foi nada. Só espero vê-la no hospital para te visitar.

- Combinado. – sorri agradecida antes dela nos deixar a sós.

- Vou trocar de roupa e venho te pegar para irmos embora. – Edward disse me beijando antes de sair do quarto.

Eu queria muito tomar um banho quente, de preferência de banheira com sais de banhos cheirosos, e me livrar daquele cheiro de hospital e daquela roupa que estava usando. Peguei minha bolsa guardada no armário do quarto e verifiquei as ligações, mensagens e e-mails que recebi durante o dia que estive desligada do mundo. Iria responder a todos no dia seguinte porque eu precisava levar meu descanso a sério se quisesse viajar. Ruth apareceu no meu quarto a tempo de me ver, antes de Edward retornar sem o uniforme e seguirmos para seu apartamento, onde eu já me sentia tão em casa quanto na minha.

Tinha tudo que precisava para passar mais uma noite ali: escova de dente, alguns itens de higiene pessoal, uma camisola rendada e algumas calcinhas na gaveta que ele separou para mim no closet. Mas para me sentir confortável de verdade, eu vesti uma camisa sua e improvisei um short de pijama com uma cueca de Edward após sair do banho, deitando sob sua coberta aconchegante enquanto ele terminava o dele para também se livrar do cheiro de hospital e bactérias que seu trabalho trazia.

Edward saiu do banheiro com alguns comprimidos na mão e me entregou para que eu não me sentisse mal durante a noite. Engoli os três comprimidos com um gole da água que ele trouxe da cozinha, passei um pouco de hidratante labial e estava pronta para encerrar aquele dia cansativo. Ele deitou ao meu lado, puxou meu corpo para que o abraçasse e nós respiramos em sincronia, sem precisar de palavras para preencher o silêncio reconfortante que só seu quarto tinha.

- Você não acha que chegou a hora de contar? – perguntei tentando colocar em uma frase os pensamentos que estava tendo desde que saímos do hospital. – Para sua família, sabe?

- Provavelmente... – Edward disse respirando fundo, me fazendo subir e descer junto com seu peitoral. – Mas só de imaginar a reação dos meus pais, da minha mãe principalmente.

- Eu sei que ela me odeia, mas...

- Ela não te odeia. Só que vai ser muito para eles digerirem o fato de que a mãe biológica de Bree está namorando o irmão mais velho dela. Até quando eu falo isso em voz alta é estranho...

- Eu sei... Mas não aguento ter que mentir sobre isso e fingir que não estamos juntos. Quero tirar essa culpa da minha mente e poder viver em paz com você.

- Vamos esperar você voltar de Nova York para contar a eles, pode ser? – ele sugeriu sabiamente. Mais duas semanas para me preparar. – E Bella?

- Oi. – retruquei levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

- Não vai ser fácil no começo, mas eu quero que saiba que eu vou enfrentar isso para ficar com você.

- Eu também.

Selei aquela promessa com um beijo e a certeza de que iria lutar até o fim para ficar com Edward. Iria passar por cima de sua família, da minha, de quem mais fosse preciso para não ter que colocar um fim naqueles momentos que vivia e viveria com ele.


End file.
